Alone at 18
by Mussofan04
Summary: Orpahned at 10 and sent to an orphangae Mitchie Torres is now 18 sent out into the world, with little to sruvive on. Never did she think a concert, a pop star and a stormy night could change her life.Maybe she wasnt so alone at 18. Rated T just incase.
1. 2 Weeks Away

_**FULL SUMMARY OF ALONE AT 18**_

_Orphaned at the age of 10 and now turning 18 in two weeks Mitchie Torres is terrified. Legally turning 18 means you are an adult and should be able to care and provide for yourself. Therefore the orphanage she knows as home will no longer be her home after that date. Little did she know or ever think that a benefit concert at the orphanage just days before her birthday, a pop star and a stormy night, might just change her life. Maybe she is not so alone at the age of 18._

**Alone at 18**

**Chapter 1: 2 Weeks Away**

I woke up due to the sun pouring into my room. I sat up blinking a few times adjusting my eyes to the light. I finally open them cautiously and stretch my arms out above my head. I sigh looking towards my wall to see what day it is. It is March 25th. I groaned burying my head back into my pillow wishing time would just stop and never start again. In 14 day's I was turning 18, a girls dream right? Well not mine, not at all, I was literally terrified.

Maybe I should tell you why since you probably all think I am a crazy person but I am not okay? My name is Michelle Marie Torres and as you know I am currently 17. Everyone calls me Mitchie, my parents started that when I was about 3 years old it just suited me. Every girl dreams of a fairytale life, with their family and friends, a perfect childhood. Mine wasn't even close. I loved my family more than anything in the world but apparently I didn't deserve them. At the age of 10 my parents were both taken from me in a car accident. I was left has an orphan and sent to where I am in this current moment.

I was in Los Angeles sunshine orphanage. Sounds great doesn't it. I heard it was one of the best funded orphanages but it felt like a dump compared to where I lived at the age of 9 even though it is a very faint memory. We had limited rules, everything was organized and most people had to share a room. I was the oldest child here by 4 years the second oldest was 13. Everyone who came after me around my age got adopted of course no I am still here.

Everyone thought I had issues when my parents died. What kid in their right mind would be the happiest person alive when their parents just died and they were left with nothing? Name one. I had a shrink, who came in once a week to talk me although I usually just stayed quiet. I would barely eat, maybe a bite or two of a meal a day. It took me two months to finally eat 3 meals a day but I was doing okay now. I don't socialize with a lot of the kids I stay in my room which is actually my own. Even though I mentioned everyone shares a room I am 17 and they decided that a teenage girl needs her privacy so that's why I am in this box size room. Thanks for the room but it could be bigger.

My room was literally the size of an oversized box. My twin size bed was pushed right against the wall where the small window rested. The bed was metal and the only reason I could sleep was the mattress was actually, comfortable, which was surprising since the bed looked like the bottom of a bunk in a prison, probably cheaper that way. The window was covered by white lace curtains making dark an impossible thing. Light shown in through the night from an annoying street lamp and the sun shone through every morning at. I turn to my clock, 7:00 every morning, joy right? The other wall then has a dresser and a mirror. Then the door, the room was small and pathetic.

Life was still horrible even with my own room. We got new clothes 4 times a year, seasons, fall, winter, spring and summer. It wasn't enough clothes and a growing girl like me needs more I mean my bra's right now barely cover anything since it was just spring I got some new clothes but only one bra so I am screwed. My breasts won't stop growing until I am 21 isn't that just lovely? I go to the public school down the street. The best thing is tomorrow is the final day that I am attending school. This school started in June ended in March, it was messed up but whatever, so I was graduating tomorrow I guess I would always have a high school diploma, only that though. I was happy I would at least get that.

The orphanage only had 50 kids and I was thankful for that too. Along with the clothes we actually get 100$ each a year to get whatever we want for our room or personal wants of course. I mean it is great last year I got an amazing bed set that is full of colour and lightens up the room and make me feels at home. I also got some make-up which I really wanted to and I love wearing it, but sparingly so I don't waste it.

Anyway back to the real reason why I'm recently depressed for the first time since my parents died. I'm turning 18 and the orphanage can no longer help me out. Therefore the day of my 18th birthday I am to go out on my own and survive. To support myself as an adult should. This is the law however I don't understand how the government can expect us to stay alive on the streets, with no job, no shelter, no money and no food. I have never felt more alone then I did at this moment. I thought I felt it when my parents died but now knowing I soon had nothing left not even the orphanage I finally felt the reality of loneliness settle it and it was one that I wish upon no-one. I sigh not letting myself feel sorry for me. I know deep down there was a reason life was like this, a reason god made it happen this way, I didn't know what it was and I don't know if I ever will. I don't understand his reasoning but I know there is a reason and no matter what I am happy with the life I have received so far.

When I get out of the orphanage and set on my own I will do my best on the path I was given and if it fails me then that's what was meant to happen. Everything happens for a reason and it is all for the best even if you know or not and I will forever believe in that even though it brings pain and heartache, happiness and the joy of life comes as well.

I was still laying down when a knock came through my room. "Mitchie are you up?" the voice of my social worker sounded. She was more of my friend she took me shopping for the clothes. We didn't talk business or about my parents we just talked, I didn't make friend at school but it's because I didn't want anyone to know my situation.

"Come in Alyssa" I said smiling sitting up in my bed as she sits beside me

"Nervous?" She asked

"Yeah I want to thank you for everything you have done, you are a great friend" I smiles

"Thanks Mitchie, I know you will do what's mean for you. The director wants to see you" She said and I sighed

"Alright I might as well get it over with" I said standing up and she stood up taking my hand as well. I squeezed it for reassurance as we made our way to the director's office.

I sat down in one of the chairs opposite his desk. Mr. Boreman had been very welcoming to me in the orphanage and I needed to thank him for letting me stay. Sure I was upset and scared to leave the safety net I have known but it's what as to be done. Alyssa sat in the chair next to me as he sat down and looked something up on his computer then turned his attention towards us.

"Good morning Miss. Torres" He said smiling

"Good morning Mr. Boreman" I said slightly smiling

"Alright, so your 18th birthday is in a few weeks" He says "I am sorry it has come to this and I hope you know we tried our best to find you a family" He said and I nodded

"I know thank you for that. Thank you for letting me stay here as long as I have" she said

"I wish I had better news for you and thank you weren't here this long, as if you were adopted. You are off of the list unfortunately unable to b e up for adoption as the process takes more time then 2 weeks and that is unfortunately all we have." He said

"Yeah I understand I know the reality two weeks away" I sigh

"Again I am sorry. We do our best not to let this happen to our children, fortunately we had good luck but you're not the first and we are sorry to see you go" he said "You have potential and our very bright we can't give you much. The 100$ we give at the beginning of the year is now 200$ for you this year. Maybe you can find something to help you keep safe out there. That's unfortunately all we can do for you" He said and I nodded

"Thank you though, I'm happy I experienced this place with all the amazing children" I smiled

"They are a good bunch of kids. They did do something for you, but it is for them also. Next week a famous band is coming to play here you like them and so do all the kids. They are signing CD's for all of you and a private concert. All children put in 25-50$ to get them here I hope you enjoy it" I said and I was shocked

"They did it for their enjoyment though right?"I said

"Yes they did, don't worry they want them to play for them as well as for you. You are an amazing Woman Miss. Torres and we do wish you the best of luck. You may go" He said and I nodded standing up

"Thank you Mr. Boreman" I smiled and left with Alyssa.

I didn't know why the kids did that and I was happy. It would be someone they liked to which I was happy but I was thankful to the. I didn't know how much fun I would have but I would try to put on a front. I wasn't alone as of now but in 2 weeks I would be alone at the age of 18, I was afraid as to come but I would be strong and do the best to enjoy the last two weeks I have left in the place that had been my home for the last 8 years, they had done a lot and I would forever be thankful. I just wish it wasn't ending like this and with that thought I curled back up in my bed the reality hitting me hard as tears fell down my face my body falling into the darkness of sleep. My greatest fear would be here, just 2 short weeks away.

**A/N: Hey guy. I am back yes so soon. I had this idea for a while and I am so excited about it. This is the beginning just explaining what is happening. Shane is coming up in the next chapter as it is a smitchie camp rock story, of course that's what I write. This chapter was explaining the begging and some chapters will be up in Shane's Point of view or at least parts of chapters. I would love to hear your feedback and thoughts on the story. I am planning on working very hard on this story. Please review and if you wish, story alert and I can't wait to hear your comments and enjoy my new story Alone at 18.**


	2. Concert and Curiosity

**Alone at 18**

**Chapter 2: Concert and Curiosity**

I am currently sitting in the dining hall picking at my lunch. Today the orphanage is a buzz. Everyone is excited for the concert by a famous band and unfortunately I still don't know who exactly it is. Everyone else does because they planned it and I really wanted to know. That might be the only thing that makes this day happy because in 5 days I was on my own, I was still depressed about that but I was doing my best to be happy.

I had tried to get Sarah, my best friend in here to tell me who it was. The only thing she would give me was that I like them and would have lots of fun. I was hoping she was right that I would have fun because I didn't know how much I really could right now. I was sure I would like them if she said so. The only other kid I get along with and trust in this place is Sarah and that's why I trusted her.

Sarah was at the young age of 11 she was orphaned at the age of 8 which made me sad but she always seemed happy. She always brightened my day when I was down even today. Seeing her smile like she always did. She was one of the cutest little kids. She was only about 4.5 feet right now. She had long brown hair and bright emerald eyes. She was so cute and it was fun because I always did her hair when she asked.

I finished eating what I wanted of my lunch and she bounced over sitting beside me.

"Hi Mitchie" She said smiling

"Hey Sarah are you excited for later?" I asked

"Yeah can you do my hair to make me look pretty" She asked

"Of course" I said smiling as we went back to her room and she sat on her bed as I got her brush and hair elastics and bobby pins to do her hair. It was fun and she loved when I did her hair.

I finished her hair and she looked in the mirror smiling. "Thank you" She said hugging me and I hugged her.

"You're welcome Sarah I am going to get ready" I said and headed towards my room seeing her admire her hair and I couldn't help but smile. I had put her hair up in a messy bun and pinned back the loose pieces have I mentioned she is a very cute kid. I smile walking into my room and closing the door getting ready.

I don't know why but I felt like getting dressed up. It might be the last time I will be able too. I smiled picking out my clothes throwing them onto my bed. I then decided to get dressed. I slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans that showed off my legs for sure. It had to be the most fashionable item of clothing I owned. I used half of my clothes allowance on them in the winter but I wear them whenever I can. They look super hot and I always hear about people wearing them to a concert so that's what I was wearing. I then slip on a white t-shirt that goes to my hips. I then slip on my long chain the pendant hanging just below my chest. I smile sitting down and slipping on my black boots. Alyssa knew I loved shoes and boots so she got me a pair of high heeled black ankle boots for my 17th birthday. I slipped them on and smiled looking in the mirror. I was an orphan and I would do anything to look semi fashionable.

I loved Alyssa and one of the reasons was she understood my passion for fashion. Most of my winter and summer clothes allowance went to accessories like belts, earrings and shoes if I could. Yeah I bought some necessities for my growing body but I needed accessories to spice up some of my normal clothes. Thank god Alyssa took me shopping for clothes I got what I wanted as long as it was within the allowance. I have to say I love my clothes even if I didn't get a new wardrobe every month, like most 18 year old girls wish they did, but I did what I could.

I smiled standing up at my dresser and looking into the mirror brushing my hair out and pulling it back with a white head band. I then leant into the mirror applying a light shade of make-up to my face. I smiled liking how I looked. Sure it was pathetic dressing up for the orphanage. But it was a concert with a famous band. I didn't know who it was I mean maybe there would be a hot guy or something I had no idea but I wanted to look good and try my best to have fun.

I walked out into the dining room all the chair and tables stacked up to the side. There was a make shift stage on the far wall. The lights were really dimmed and there was some high class equipment on stage. I was into music and I knew of some of the equipment names and this was definitely a famous band. There was a name of the drum set but it was two dark to see it. I saw Sarah standing near me and smiled at her as she smiled giving me thumbs up for an approval of my outfit. I laugh and gave her two thumbs up as she smiled huge.

Suddenly music started playing and I immediately recognized it from the radio that we got to listen to during dinner. I looked at Sarah my eyes in shock. "SERIOUSLY" I mouthed to her and she nodded jumping up and down smiling and as a voice starting singing I screamed with the rest of the kids and started singing along my eyes locked upon the lead singer of the 3 member boy band. It was connect 3, FRIGGIGN CONNECT 3. I was practically screaming because I couldn't believe they were here it was absolutely amazing.

"You all enjoying it" The guitarist Nate called and we all screamed

"We can't hear you" The other guitarist Jason said and we all screamed louder

"Great. It is amazing too be here playing for all of you today. We heard the money was put together for a special celebration. A teenager turning 18" Shane said and everyone cheered "This song is for you lets live to party" He calls and they started playing it. Clearing they didn't understand what that meant and I sighed remembering I was leaving in 5 days. I sucked it up though and sang and danced along to the song knowing it form the radio. They were my favourite band and this made it all the more special.

They finished the song then played love bug. One of their most popular songs. "Alright so we have one more song for you all tonight before we get to meet you all. It is a new song not release yet. It's called feeling alive."

They started playing it and I loved it. It was so energetic and fun. I was excited and dances letting myself get lost in the lyrics as Shane, the hottest main singer I have ever seen or heard of sang them.

_HEEEY!  
This is the Night!  
This is the Night!  
HEEEY!_

I'm Feelin Alive  
I'm Feelin Alive

_My Heart Goes Boom As The Stars Go Blue,  
Like A Sea Of Cell Phone Lights,  
The Moon Gets Light As The Sun Goes down,  
Somewhere Behind The Hollywood Sign,_

_Have You Ever Felt Like Your Living In The Shadows?  
Have You Ever Felt Kept Down?  
I know sometimes The It feels like a battle,  
But it can turn around,_

HEEEY!  
This is the Night!  
This is the Night!  
HEEEY!

_I'm Feelin Alive  
I'm Feelin Alive_

_The Kick Drum Starts as the boulevard,  
Fills up with all the boys and the girls  
From The Jersey Town to the L.A. Crowd,  
They Hear Us all over the world,_

_Have you ever felt like Standing on a rooftop,  
Have You Ever Wanted to Scream?  
Everybody Dance, Burn it up till we Blastoff,  
Just like a Rocket Machine (Yeeahh!)_

HEEEY!  
This is the Night!  
This is the Night!  
HEEEY!

_I'm Feelin Alive  
I'm Feelin Alive_

_Cause Were not alone tonight,  
So raise up your hands and touch the sky,  
Cause Were not alone tonight,  
OH-oh-oh-OH-oh-oh_

_HEEEY!  
This is the Night!  
This is the Night! (Yeeaahh!)  
HEEEY! (Yeah-ah)_

_Im Feelin Alive  
Im Feelin Alive (Yeaah!)_

_HEEEY!  
This is the Night, _

_This is the Night,  
[This is the Ni-ight!]  
HEEEY!  
I'm Feeling Alive (Yeeaah!)  
I'm Feeling Alive  
HEEEY! (YEAH!)  
This is the Night, This is the Night  
(Ye-ah!)_

_HEEEY!  
I'm Feelin Alive, I'm Feelin Alive  
Heey  
This is the Night, This is the Night,  
Heey  
I'm Feelin Alive, I'm Feelin Alive_

HEEEY!  
This is the night,  
This is the night,  
HEEEY!  
Feelin' Alive  
Feelin' Alive

They finished and all 50 kids including me in the orphanage went insane. The song was absolutely brilliant it was amazing. One line really meant a lot to me.

_Cause Were not alone tonight,  
So raise up your hands and touch the sky,  
Cause Were not alone tonight,  
_

I realized I wasn't alone and I still had a few days to be around people, some of who really cared for me and that was really important. There was no reason to hide myself in my room alone because I would soon be alone for hours and days on end. The lights then went up and as some people started to take the equipment down the band members sat at a table that was set up. There was a stack of t-shirts, CD's and even posters. I guessed they were signing them and giving out to each person. I didn't really want to wait in line and getting all that souvenirs I really didn't want. I wouldn't be able to play the CD or even stick up the poster. I sighed and walk over to the window seat on the far side and sat down looking out the window. I smiled watching all the kids smiling getting their sings watching Sarah at the end of the line talk with her friends excited for their turn.

I sighed staring out to the sunny day that was now turning gray. My mood was switching as well and I couldn't help it. The concert was amazing and that song was perfect with that line but now it just seem like a faded memory. I was so happy the kids did this but they also enjoyed themselves it was so evident. I sighed laying my head against the window seeing rain start falling to the ground in a faint pitter-patter pattern. I wish I could put everything aside and get in that line up but I couldn't. I was leaving for good, I would be alone and I hate that. I'm just glad I got to have about an hour of fun. I let my mind wander as I spaces out listening to the rain.

**Shane's Point of View**

I am currently sitting at a table signing our merchandise for children who we are giving it to. They were children of the sunshine orphanage. We loved playing for fans that couldn't afford the concerts. They put money together to get us however we were giving it back to them. We would've done it for free but we admired them for the effort. I'm Shane Gray the lead singer of Connect 3 along with my best Friday Nate and Jason. I am 20 years old and definitely enjoy our life but being here made us understand we were definitely lucky.

I smiled signing all we needed. We were at the last three girls and at this point I was just signing them blankly not really paying attention I would say hi though. This girl got me curious. She looked older and she was curled up on the window seat looking outside. It was hard to miss she was sad but I was curious as to why?

She was unmistakably gorgeous. She had long black hair that seems to curl naturally. Her clothes were fit to her body and looked like there were designer yet I was definitely believing they weren't orphanages don't spring for that. I smiled watching her just sit there. I don't know why but she made me curious. I was just thinking when a small voice caught me off guard.

"That's Mitchie" I hear and looked down to see a pretty little girl with emerald green eyes

"Sorry what" I asked

"That girl you were staring at. Her name is Mitchie" She said

"Oh what is your name?" he asked

"Sarah" She said and I started signing her merchandise

"That's a pretty name. Mitchie doesn't want anything" I asked

Sarah shrugged "I don't know she is leaving in 5 days so she's pretty bummed" She said

"She got adopted, that is amazing though" I said and Sarah looked sad

"Not really, thank you, bye." She said taking her things and bounding off towards her friends.

"Ready to go" I hears Jason say

"Sign this" I said handing them the last CD, poster and t-shirt" I said

"Alright" Nate said obviously confused but did as did Jason. I grabbed it them moved from the table walking through some of the children and sat at the end of the window bench beside Mitchie.

"Mitchie" I asked and her head snapped towards me eyed shocked. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you"

"Oh its fine just didn't expect it." She said looking back at the table then back at me "Shouldn't you be leaving now?" She asked

"Well we promised to meet all our fans and you weren't in line so I came over" I said and she smiled

"Well, thanks" She said

"This little girl Sarah said you were leaving in 5 days" I asked and she sighed

"Yeah I am, I'm turning 18" She said

"So you are what this is all for" I asked and she nodded "Happy birthday" I said

"Thanks" She said with a weak smile

"So I heard you were leaving, you must have got a family?" I asked

"Something like that." She said and I smiled

"Aright well I wanted to give these to you" I smiles signing the poster and t-shirt and handing it to you

"Thanks" She said taking them

"You're welcome and..." I said removing the book of the CD and signing inside of it. "There you go" I said handing it back to here and standing up and she stood up too.

"Thanks I love it" She said smiling

"You're welcome and again happy birthday" I said giving her a quick hug and she hugged back quick

"Thanks" She said smiling bigger

"You're welcome, good luck there Mitchie. Need anything look in the book I signed" I said smiling "bye" Then I walked off towards my band mates.

"Hey guys let's go" I said and they nodded as we starting to leave. I quickly looked back to see Mitchie walking towards where I guessed their rooms were. Why did she make me curious? It was really bugging me as I got into the black SUV that was taking us back home.

**Mitchie's Point of View**

After Shane, the Shane Gray came and talked to me even hugged me I retreated back to my room. He thought I was being adopted which was probably for the best but it just hurt when he mentioned it because the truth was I wasn't and never would be. I went into my room placing the poster and t-shirt on my dresser and sitting on my bed laying my CD beside me. I then when to dinner and when I got back I quickly got changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt and made my way to a bathroom that wasn't in use. I washed my face and brushed my teeth tying my hair up so it doesn't get tangled when I sleep.

I made my way back to my room most of the kids playing around and turned on the lamp on my dresser sitting in my bed under the comforts of my blankets. I smiled seeing the CD on the bed and opened it up remembering what he said. If I needed someone to talk to look in the book, it confused me but I wanted to know what he meant.

I carefully opened it up and flipped through it and turned to the last page to see his message upon the white paging.

_Mitchie,_

_It was amazing meeting you and you seem so full of life, even if I don't know you. Wish you lots of luck in your future. Happy Birthday and that family sure are lucky to be getting a great girl like you. If you ever need anything, I can always be reached at..._

_775-55S-GRAY, or 775-557-4729,_

_Shane Gray._

"Wow" was all that my mouth formed. Why in god's name would he give me his number, someone he didn't even know? Maybe he felt bad for me but I don't know it was almost nice. His signature was so unique and I felt random running my finger along it. Not that I had a cell phone or would probably even have a chance to call him I put the book back in the CD and placed it on the floor where I was piling the things of material that I had to pack. I was definitely keeping it because just the thought that he felt comfortable enough to do that was special to me.

I laid down turning on the light thinking about things again. I was leaving soon and tomorrow Alyssa was coming to help me back. She would be dropping me off wherever I wanted that afternoon of my 18th birthday. The day was getting closer and it scared me. However I was unable to not smile. A small smile was playing on my face as I remembered the number in CD book as I drifted asleep.

**A/N: Hey you guys, so this is the second chapter and I need to thank everyone who have read this. I want to give thanks to the four reviewers and to the 19 readers that alerted the story, which was a lot for a first chapter so thanks. This one introduces Shane a little however we will learn about him more in the next chapter or the fourth. I will be updating within the next week if I'm lucky maybe even two chapters. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	3. A Stormy Night

**Alone at 18**

**Chapter 3: A Stormy Night**

Today was the day, the day I was getting sent out into the world. To say I was terrified was almost an understatement. I was shaking and I only got 3 hours of sleep last night. I have been up since 4 making sure I got everything and packing the last minute things.

I silently thanked Alyssa for bringing me a fairly big suitcase so I could keep my stuff with me as I left. I know where I was going to get her to take me. It wasn't far I could walk but she wanted to drive me and I wanted to thank her, even though I would probably break down into tears.

I looked in my suitcase making sure I had everything I needed. I had all my clothes and even my comforter. I had bought it and it would help keep me warm at night, especially if I ended up sleeping on cement, which I bet would happen. I saw my small cosmetic back in the one corner of my suitcase. It held my make-up and jewellery accessories. I smiled seeing the poster, t-shirt and CD I got from Shane and that did make me smile slightly. I noticed there was still room in my suitcase so I ran over to my closet grabbing my belts, flip flops and my black leather boots and put them on top of my suitcase.

I closed the big pocket and open the smaller pocket. I took out the contents and smiles looking at them. I smiled seeing the picture I had of my parents. It was when I was 9 and we were all together and happy smiling for the camera. I smiled knowing they were always with me and placed it back in the suitcase. I smiled holding my notebook. It was old and almost falling apart. It was special to me though and it still had a lot of paper left. I told you I loved music well I sometimes wrote songs so it was pretty important to me. I had grabbed a left over notebook from my school that had some blank paged and stuck it in my suitcase already if I needed more paper. I put the note book back in then remembered one last thing I wanted to pack.

I walked over to my dresser opening a drawer that had held my clothed remembering I had stuck something it there. I removed my high school diploma and put it in my suitcase. I smiled getting dressed into a pair of jeans and a loose read top. I wrapped a black belt around my hips and slipped on a pair of sneakers. I then tied my hair up and stuck the brush in my school bag that I was also bringing with me.

I sighed walking out of my room for breakfast. Not many kids were up yet so I headed to the dining room and sat down at my normal table waiting until breakfast was ready for us to get. I sat at the table tired and nervous until I felt someone sit beside me.

"Happy Birthday Mitchie" her small voice came and she put something in front of me and I smiled looking at her.

"Thanks Sarah" I hug her "Is this for me?" I asked and she nodded

"Open it please" She said and I smiled openly the poorly wrapped present. I didn't care though it meant the world to me.

I opened it and smiled at it. It was a handmade picture frame that held a picture of me and her smiling. Along the edges of the frame were our names and a saying we always said together. Live, love, laugh. "Sarah it's amazing" I hugged her tight and she hugged me. I pulled back seeing tears surrounding her emerald eyes and I felt tears in my eyes too.

"I'm going to miss you" She said a tear running down her cheek

"I'll miss you too Sarah, I love you" I said wiping her tear a few on mine falling to and again we hugged each other both crying softly. Soon we pulled back and I wiped my face as she did.

"Let's get breakfast Mitchie?" She asked and I nodded as we walked over and collected our breakfast and went and sat down. It was 8 and I knew in 3 hours Alyssa would be here to get me and I would be walking out the door.

We ate in silence. I wasn't finished when she was but she left to drop of her dishes. Soon she came back with a huge smile on her face and I looked at her confused. Then I heard singing and turned around to see a cake coming over with 18 candles upon it. I smiled as they placed it in front of me.

I closed my eyes and blew the candles out making the most important I wish I ever would. The cake was gorgeous. It had purple and red flowers all over it my favourite colours and some black music notes. It said Happy Birthday Mitchie, Good luck. I smile thanking everyone then I served cake to everyone giving me and Sarah a big piece and we both ate it smiling happy we had these last hours or so with each other.

It was finally 10:45 and I started saying goodbye to other people as I didn't know if or when I would see them again. At 11:00 Alyssa walked in seeming a little down. "Mitchie you ready" She asked and I nodded. I went to room and slung my back pack over my shoulder and pulled my suitcase behind me. I said bye to Sarah one more time and with tears in our eyes we hugged goodbye. I smiled sadly at her as she smiled back and I turned around and followed Alyssa outside the orphanage doors.

I got into her car and she made our way to a small cafe that was about a 10 minute drive. "What are we doing?" I asked

"I am taking you out to lunch before I drop you off" She said and I smiled

"Thank you Alyssa" I said and she smiled

"Of course now come on" She said as we got into the cafe and sat down looking through the menu.

I finally decided on a club sandwich and fries. Alyssa ordered two meals and it really made me confused. She ordered a burger and fries and a club sandwich and fries. I just looked at her and she shrugged so I just shook it off. We got our drinks and were waiting for our food when I looked up to see the TV. I was just going to ignore it when they sound was turned up and I heard the host of Great Morning Announce the guests.

"So today we have one of the hottest bands in the world. They are currently working on their next album and do so much for the community of their hometown and more here they are CONNECT 3" He calls and I feel a smile come upon my face as I watch the guys walk over to the couch but my eyes follow the front man. Shane came over and personally introduced himself to me at the orphanage and I was happy he did that. It meant a lot for that I would never forget.

I looked down at Alyssa feeling bad I wasn't paying attention to her. "It's okay Mitchie, watch it" She said smiling and I looked up watching the TV listening intently.

"Hi guys it is so great to have you all here" The host said

"It's great to be here and see all our fan's there is a lot of them today" Jason said and most people laughed

"You still not used to it?"

"No we are" Nate said "just them giving up their day for us is insane."

"Well they are very loyal. So we here you guys are working on a new album"

"We are actually."Shane said and I smiled loving the voice "It is actually thanks to all the fans and their support that we are back in the studio so soon. In about 2 months we will be releasing the CD as well as planning a new tour" He said and screams echoed through the TV

"That's amazing, we hear you will be singing the single for us" The host said

"We will be, it is getting released tomorrow" Nate said

"Is it the first time you sang it" He asked

"No it isn't" Jason said

"We actually sang it about 5 days ago." Shane started "We got an opportunity to play at the LA Sunshine orphanage. It was actually the most amazing opportunity to meet all those children so filled of life" Shane said

"Was there A reason you were there or was this one of the charities you fund" the host asked

"Well no we haven't recently funded this orphanage but we are now talking about it" Jason said

"Those kids are amazing and it is a very good and safe place for them to be" Nate said "However there was a reason we were there"

"Yeah" Shane said "The kids actually pulled their money together to get us there. However we gave it all back with a few more dollars we sent their way. They wanted us there because a good friend of theirs was turning 18 and was leaving the orphanage which we were all excited about. It's always good when the kids get adopted" He said

I looked down at Alyssa and she gave me an apologetic smile "Sorry" she whispered

"It's okay" I nodded and she smiled

"That's wonderful, did you immediately accept the request"

"We did, absolutely" Nate said

"We always like doing things and lighting up there day" Jason said

"Did you meet the birthday girl" The host

"I didn't" Jason said

"Neither did I" Nate said and they looked at Shane

"I actually did" He said smiling "She was an amazing person who will go very far in whatever she chooses do. That family is forever lucky. Actually today is her real birthday. I hope she is watching this actually. Happy Birthday Mitchie" He said as the other boys said happy birthday to.

"Alright we are going to take a break and when we come back we are going to hear their new song Feelin' Alive." The host said and it went to a break

"That was random" I said smiling and laughing

"It's not too often a girl of any kind get a shout out from a singer, let alone Shane Gray" she said giving me a look

"I don't know why he did that. He came over and gave me the merchandise and we talked for like 5 minutes" I said shrugging

"I guess you missy left an impression on Shane Gray" she said

"Whatever" I said rolling my eyes as the food came and we started eating. When we finished Alyssa got her Club sandwich and fries put into a takeout box. "Your dinner" I asked

"No it's for you later" She said handing it to me

"Alyssa you didn't have to" I said

"Look I want you to be okay, you mean a lot to me Mitchie but you are no longer under my care or the orphanages. So I need to know you will at least have to good meals" she said

"Thank you" I said

"Alright, we have to go because I have to get back to my office by 2 so where would you like to be placed" She said and I sighed

"The mall" I said

"Mitchie, you only have so much" She said

"I just need a couple of things. Feminine products and a bra so I don't look trashy, then I will leave the mall I promise, trust me I will use my money sparingly" I said and she nodded as we headed towards her car.

Once we got to the mall Alyssa gave me 50 dollars to get what I needed right away then as I exited the car with my suitcase and back pack I watched sadly as she drove away. I was probably never going to see her again. I sighed not letting tears sting my eyes and made my way into the mall. I left my suitcase and back pack at customer service sticking the money in my pocket and making my way to the pharmacy and Victoria's Secret.

I went to the pharmacy and bought tampons, deodorant, wet wiped and a cheap pack of 6 water bottles. I then went to Victoria's secret and bought a bra that actually fit properly. I only had one and since they would be the only ones I wore I needed the second one, badly. I had a few dollars left and I walked to the food court seeing what they had and something that might keep for a bit. I walked over to the salad bar and bought just a fresh salad with French dressing on the side. The best part about dressing it could stay warm until opened. I had the club sandwich for tonight and the salad for tomorrow and still 200 dollars left. I smiled as I made my way to customer service got my bags and headed on my way.

I figured I should get somewhere for the night so I wouldn't be walking alone at night. After about an hour I found my way to my school. I smiled remembering the familiar walls and outer surrounding. I walked to the doors and surprisingly it was opened. I quickly and very quietly made my way to the gym hoping no-one hear me. I made my way to the change rooms which weren't locked either, wow they really needed tighter security. I walked into the locker room and walked over to where the benches and chairs were. The best thing about this locker room there was a few big lounge chairs. I could easily curl up in one to sleep.

That night I ate my club sandwich and just sat in one of the chairs writing some of my songs. I felt horrible being all alone in a school locker room no one around. I finally curled up in the chair with my blanket, not turning the lights off just sitting there my eye closed. Tears stung my eyes and I finally let them fall. Today had been okay but it's because I had only been alone for a couple of hours. Tomorrow I was alone all day and I was sadly hoping it wouldn't get worse. The worst part was it could only get worse from here on out.

It had now been 5 days since I last was at the orphanage. I have been doing okay but I was down a few more dollars and it was getting harder and harder to find food I could keep for a day. The first night at the school I had a fairly good sleep. I think 5 hours. I woke up and had a nice hot shower. Feeling clean I tied up my hair and got dressed. I rinsed my mouth as much as I could wishing a bought a tooth brush. I then got my stuff and left. I figured I shouldn't risk getting caught by a security guard that would make me in more trouble. The second day I walked a bit further and ended up buying a hot-to-go meal at a wall-mart after using the bathroom, which was desperate need. I hated cramps so from the wall mart I also bought Advil and headed on my way, after taking one with some water of course.

The second and third night I spent sleeping under a tree in a park on the far edge of town. I was getting closer to the industrial parks and I didn't know where I was going but I was just walking wherever I could. Luckily it didn't rain and I was able to sleep peacefully. I was sometimes scared awake by noises but luckily no animal attacked me. The fourth day I walked around farther from town and stopped at a mini mart. I got a tooth brush and tooth paste, two more bottles of water, a bag of chips, a pre made sandwich, a travel size bottle of shampoo and a lighter, I needed to be warm just in case.

I recently just woke up on my fifth day and yeah I had about 100 dollars left and it's only been five days! I just recently woke up. Last night had been the worst I slept on a bench near a bus stop. I must've slept 2 hours at the most. I just recently left a gas station with another pre made sandwich and my plan for the day was walk through the industrial park maybe there would be something better past it. I used the gas station bathroom doing what I needed to and my cramps finally subsided for now. I brushed my teeth using their water instead of my bottled. I washed my hair with the small bottle of shampoo and dried it with the shirt I took off. I changed into a pair of sweats and a tank top then headed on my way.

I got to the beginning of the industrial park just past noon so I sat down and ate my sandwich and relaxed for a bit. Soon I started walking again and this industrial park went on forever. Soon it was dark but it was still muggy from the LA air. The clouds came in and it started to rain. I quickly started searching for a building with an overhang but there was none. I started walking fast trying to find one. I could tell it was late as my eyes were starting to get tired and the moon was really high in the sky. Soon it starting pouring and I was starting to shake. Eventually it was sheets of rain falling and I could barely move the water over me weighed me down like a brick.

Soon I saw a set of car lights. Coming closer and I was debating to ask them for help. The worst possible thing they could kidnap me and sell me for sex, and that was pushing the truth, but really was the worse then this? Not really. I finally decided I would ask for help as it was getting closer. Soon my shaky body hit the ground hard and I was on the grass near the side of the road. I sat up just in time to see the car drive by. I sighed then saw another car on its way from the other side, maybe a detour form the interstate which I knew was in the direction the car was leaving behind. It was getting closer and I tried to stand up but this time I fell hitting the ground hard. My head spun and as the lights came closer it was the last thing I saw before my eyes fell and everything went dark.

**A/N: OH NO! What happened to Mitchie and stupid person driving past her! Anyway who will find her and will that person be bad to her or help her, could it be someone she already knows? Let me know who you all think it could be or what happened to her. Next chapter we get introduced to Shane more and maybe find out what happened to Mitchie. Thank you for all the reviews and alerts it's been incredible. Sorry if there are any errors. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	4. Cozy Comfort Inn

**Alone at 18**

**Chapter 4: Cozy Comfort Inn**

**Shane's Point of View**

I am currently sitting at a party I really don't want to be at. My band mates are having a blast drinking and partying with their girls. They just party to try and get lucky, really that is rather low. Yeah I usually was a partier but ever since a certain one has been clouding my mind I wasn't in the mood. They thought that hooking up with girls and getting drunk would help. Well I didn't want that, not at all. I was leaning against a wall just sitting really debating to call the limo or not. This was an A-list party so we arrived and are leaving by limo. Unfortunately it was outside of LA so if I did want to go it would have to be soon so he could get back to take the others home.

Maybe if I had someone specific with me it would be fun. Who is that someone you ask? Well it would have to be Mitchie. She has been the only thing on my mind since I met her. I was never like this over a girl and it was driving me insane. I wanted to make sure she had a good birthday and that the family she was with was treating her right. The funny thing was I didn't know why I cared? I sighed and looked at my phone for the billionth time in the last five days. She will right? At the thought of her haven't called made worry rush through my veins. I needed to leave now. I had to get out of here. I called the driver and went outside desperately waiting for him.

It started to rain just as he pulled up. I got in and told him to head home. I needed to get home and clear my head. Unfortunately it would take us 45 minutes to get there. I sighed frustrated but at least satisfied I was no longer trapped there.

We got onto the interstate and for twenty minutes it was stop and go traffic. WTF? Could this get any worse?

"What's up Steve" I asked frustrated

"There's an accident caused by the storm. I will take the next exit when I can get to the ramp it cuts through the industrial park leading into LA." He said

"Alright thank you" I said and soon enough I felt us head onto the exit ramp and start through than industrial park. I couldn't wait to get home.

We were driving through the industrial park the rain making it hard to see but that didn't stop me from staring out of the window. We were almost half way through I saw something move from the corner of my eye. I looked closer and saw something on the ground. We were about to pass it when something shiny reflected off of our headlights. I needed to know what it was. I didn't know why but my body was telling me I had to.

"STOP" I shouted and before the car was completely stopped I was out and running through the rain to the other side of the road. Something was wrong with me, I could get attacked but there was something in my body that told me I had to be there, even if it made sense or not.

"Shane" I hear Steve call as I got to the side of the road and gasped. On the grass was a body.

"Holy shit" I said quietly to myself and got on my knees. I saw a bracelet around the wrist and lifted the hand in my grasps and felt for a pulse. I thought I felt a faint one but I wasn't sure. I sighed invading this person's space. I moved towards the face and pulled the hair back so I could access her neck and my heart went into panic mode. I would recognize that face anyway, "Mitchie" I gasped "Come on wake up" I said trying to get her eyes open

I scoop her up into my arms and turn to head to the limo noticing her bags" Steve grab her bags put them in the trunk and get us to the nearest hotel" I said quickly

"You can't help a stranger Shane" He said

"She isn't I know her now do what I say" I snapped worried flooding through my body as I climbed into the limo laying her limp body upon the one bench. I heard Steve get into the driver's seat and start the car.

"We are 15 minutes away, it will be the cozy comfort inn" He said

"That's good go fast Steve" I said looking at Mitchie, "what happened to you" I whispered

I immediately retrieved my phone and called someone who could help me, Larissa. "Hello?"

"Larissa, can you do me a favour?" I asked

"Yeah Shane are you okay?" She asked

"Yes please just help me?" I asked

"Okay what do I have to do" She asked

"Grab a pair of your sweat pants and a t-shirt, call DR. Schmitz and meet me at the cozy comfort inn in 15 minutes" I said

"Why?" She asked

"I have to go please just come I need you to, I will explain everything later"

"Alright" She said and I hung up

We pulled up and I heard Steve open my door then he got into the trunk and I saw him carrying three bags into the hotel. He got my duffle bag good. I get Mitchie carefully into my arms and make my way into the hotel.

"Here Shane, room 405" Steve said handing me a key and I nodded going straight to the elevator. I got to the room and laid Mitchie on one of the beds.

I knew she needed to get out of those wet clothes. I unzipped her sweaty and took a lot strength to get her arms out of it. I took it off and her skin was white. God she was so cold. I got her sweater off and I needed her to get warm.

"Shane?" I heard Larissa's voice

"Help me get her changed, you brought clothes" I said and she nodded "The doctor?"

"On his way" She said and I nodded. I held Mitchie up as Larissa carefully pulled her top off. If it was any other circumstance I would've token a chance to admire her beauty but I was terrified. We slipped on the warm t-shirt she brought then we took twenty minutes to get her skinny jeans off. We then slipped on the sweat pants and I picked her back up in my arms. Larissa carefully tied her hair up and I laid her on the other bed that was dry and wrapped a blanket around her shivering frame. She was well unconscious but I did feel I heart beat.

I sat beside her bed holding her hand as Larissa changed the sheets and got new ones for the other bed. She finished making it and sat down as the doctor came in. He said to let him be for a minutes so went out into the hall. I made my way to the public bathroom with my duffle bag and changed into a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt. I wasn't nearly as soaked but I was wet and these clothes felt better. I walked back to wait outside the room. I felt Larissa wrap her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her torso.

"Thank you so much" I said weekly

"Shane who is she? That's all I want to know" She asked

"Mitchie, from the orphanage" I said and she nodded realizing it. She knew my fascination with her,

"She'll be okay" She said hugging me tighter. She was the best friend someone could ever ask for. My friend Logan was very lucky to have her as a fiancée, I was thankful she was helping me though.

"Thanks" I replied and she smiled

Soon enough we were allowed back in. I sat beside Mitchie and the doctor stood up.

"Alright well she was in the rain a while. She is unconscious do to the cold. The clothes are helping but I suggest some body heat. That might make her wake up sooner, I don't know how long it could take otherwise" he said "Body heat and a warm cloth on her for head. Also her hair should be dried. I will be back tomorrow morning to see how she is doing, but I must be going to some-one else anything happens call 9-1-1." He said then left. I sighed he could've done better but I knew she wasn't quite safe yet.

"Larissa do you have a hair elastic?" I asked and she pulled another one off her wrist.

"Thanks" I said as I lifted up the blankets. I lifted up Mitchie's shirt to her ribs and tied it up. I remember Larissa removed her bra under her shirt so it wasn't still against her skin. The only wet thing on her was her underwear but there was no way we would violate her like that.

"Shane what are you..." She started

"Get the hair dryer please Larissa" I asked and she nodded and went into the bathroom. I rolled up the sweat pants just above her knee

I sighed holding her and we blew dry her hair as much as we could. I was scared but I had to keep calm for her. I laid her back down on her side and I stripped to just my boxers and slipped on boy shorts I had.

"Shane you might not want to do that" She said

"I have to do, to keep her safe, what else do you suggest" I snapped and she sighed shrugging

"Sorry I snapped" I said crawling into the bed. I pulled Mitchie close to my bare chest holding her to it my bare chest against hers and my naked arms wrapped around her torso. I wrapped my one leg around her slim ones to keep them warm. I laid there holding her to me knowing I couldn't let go. I sat there looking at her face worried question feeling my mind. "What happened to you" I whisper to her ear as I lay my head on the pillow staring at her soft face, she had to be okay, and again why do I care? I didn't know I just did.

I hear Larissa on the phone then she lay down on the other bed after giving me a warm facecloth. I laid it on Mitchie's fore head as darkness consumed the room. The only thing I knew for sure was I was not leaving her side until the doctor was back and I was not going to get any sleep at all. So I lay there staring at her face hoping she would be okay as the time slowly ticked by every second.

I looked at the clock around 9:00 and heard Larissa getting up and walking to the bathroom. Soon she opened the door as there was a knock along it. I was unwrapping from Mitchie when her brown eyes flew open and I jumped back falling onto the ground "OW"

I looked up and saw her eyes dart back and forth and scream loud. Larissa covered her ear and I got up "Mitchie" I held her shoulders "Look at me relax" I said and she screamed shaking her head. I put my hand on the back of her neck and made her look at my eyes "Relax you are safe, it's Shane" I said and she stopped shaking and looked in her eyes at will.

"Shane?" She whispered and I nodded as she wrapped her arms around my neck and I hugged her

"It's okay but you need to let the doctor check you okay?"I asked and she shifted her eyes then nodded and I left the room with Larissa.

I went back in and she was sitting on the bed sipping water. "What's up?" I asked the doctor

"She's better but dehydrated so lots of water maybe some food" He said and I nodded "The slight hypothermia is gone for the most part. She will still be cold, for a while, warm showers and clothes for the most part" He said

"Any medicine or anything" I asked "No but call me in three days and I'll decided if I need to see her again" he said handing me my card and leaving. I sat beside Mitchie and looked at Larissa.

"I'm going to get breakfast" She said and left

"Mitchie why did you run-away from the family?" I asked and she sighed

"I didn't" She stated

"They made you leave'?" I Asked

"No, you didn't understand correctly" She said

"Then Mitchie tell me what happened, you could've died" I stated "Do you know what that felt like?" I asked and she shook her head

"I'll explain, but don't be mad?" She said and I nodded for her to continue. I didn't know if I would like what I was about to hear but I was going to listen.

**A/N: What is all Mitchie going to tell Shane? The whole truth or only some of it? Where is Mitchie going to go now? Read the next chapter to find out. It wasn't the best chapter but it set it up great for next chapter and how Shane is so confused about Mitchie. Let me know what you think. Please Read and Review. Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	5. A Place To Stay

**Alone at 18**

**Chapter 5: A Place to Stay**

I was sitting beside Shane deciding to do what exactly. I needed to tell him somewhat the truth. I didn't want to lie after all he did for me. I owed him the truth so I guess I should. I don't know how exactly I am going to tell him I just hope it doesn't come out like word vomit. I sighed.

"Come on Mitchie, just tell me" He said and I sighed again

"Alright well you know I was turning 18 and leaving the orphanage"

"Yeah you got adopted I mean that's the only way children or a young adult gets to leave one"

"No actually it isn't. When you are 18 you are legally an adult you are to support and rely on yourself. That is the same in an orphans case just everyone hope they are adopted before it comes to that."

"So they kicked you out?" He asks

"No I had to leave I didn't have a choice. Trust me if I did I wouldn't have been there last night and now recovering from slight hypothermia."

"Why didn't you tell me when we talked" He asked

"You are Shane Gray and trust I am beyond great full for everything you did for me and that but it's not really something you want to tell a lot of people. Especially someone you just meant. I don't want people to see me as charity which I clearly am"

"You are more than that. You are a young woman who had a rough life and you can't just forget about that and think you are worthless. You seem like a fighter and yeah you have weak points but the people that treat you like charity are the real worth less people" He said

"That's not entirely true but thanks for trying" I smiled

"So you don't have any place to stay and you are out of it all with nothing?" he asked

"I had a few dollars still some left. I also have my belonging I few authentic signed connect 3 items that will be worth a few bucks" I said and I was clearly teasing on that one

"Ha ha and not the time to joke" He said "Well you can't survive and get better without somewhere to stay"

"I'm afraid it's back to the streets" I said

"Definitely not grab your bags" he said standing up and I looked at him weird

"Why would I do that, to leave?" I asked

"We are getting you a room"

"I can't afford that" I said

"You are staying at my house with my band members and parents we have extra rooms and one right near the girls" He said

"You have sisters?" I asked

"No, you'll see come on" He said

"No I can't. I will be imposing on your life and I thought people that took charity on me were worth less" I shot back

"First off you are not imposing. Second we have tons of room so you can stay away from us if your heart desires. Third you are going to be earning your house and board." He said with a wink and I rolled my eyes "and forth are you going to come willing or will I have to force you" He said walking closer

"Ugh guys are idiots" I groaned grabbing my bag

"Yeah but you love it" He said taking my suitcase.

I never really understood why I took the offer. Probably because the thought of a bed and a cooked me and a warm place sounded awesome. I also needed to feel better and I was still not 100%. We made our way outside where there were photographers. Right he was famous. I let my hair down and looked down letting it fall over my face. He grabbed my hand and quickly let me to the black SUV we both got in as it sped away

"Thanks Steve" he said

"Is it always like this?" I ask

"Yeah sometimes worse though. I need to warm you my brothers are going to be pissed I'm bringing this into our band but don't let it bother you. We will deal with what comes. My mom has a room ready she is meeting us at the house. Thank god we are private gates community" he said as I looked out the window and see Steve, I think his name is stop talking to guards.

The gates opened and we start through. The road was gorgeous grass and trees surrounding drive ways and you couldn't even seen the houses from the road. This was beyond anything I had seen. I don't know why he was being nice and saying I wasn't charity I so was but I didn't care at this moment. I was living with connect 3 which is unreal. I sound so selfish but I honestly can't wait. Maybe this is what I always needed. I had loved music maybe I could earn my board in some way but right now I needed to get ready to meet his parents. Hell I don't even know if I will be allowed. I was in shock but my heart stopped when I stepped out of the SUV looking at a house.

"OH MY GOD" I said out loud and I hear Shane laugh "You are kidding me" I said looking in shock. You would not believe it I was ready to pass out. I thought billionaires afforded places like this not rock stars. However I was guessing their parents weren't the poorest either.

Alright before I hyperventilate and die I will explain what this looks like from the outside I don't know if I was going to make it inside to be honest. It was insane. Okay I'll stop bragging and just describe even though I probably can't even see half of it from where I am currently standing.

From the front it was a visible three stories. The house was stone and absolutely gorgeous. The roof was semi flat and there were windows that lead onto it, I perfect place to watch the stars, I had to remember that. There was a gorgeous French door that was the main door. There was a cobblestone path way that ended at the main door. I smiled looking at it. The landscape was gorgeous with gardens this most gorgeous tree I had ever seen. It held Shade on the one side of the yard, it was breath taking.

I smiled in awe just staring at it when I voice cut throw my thoughts. "You like it?"

"Love it" I said and Shane chuckled

"Wait until you see inside" He said motioning me to follow him as I clung to my backpack and we made our way to the front door. I had to laugh at him pulling my suitcase across the cobble stone it made an interesting sound.

We stepped inside and he was right, again my mouth literally dropped. There was a huge staircase that separated in two ways one leading to the second story the other to the third. It was wood with a gorgeous white carpet, wow and a huge chandelier at the first landing as the stairs separated.

I was in the foyer where there was a gorgeous closet with double glass doors. When you opened it shelves came out and you placed your shoes so I did so then hung up my jacket I was wearing as did Shane this was insane.

"Shane" I heard a woman call and she walked in smiling "You must be Mitchie?" She asked

"Yeah nice to meet you Mrs. uh..." I started

"Gray. Mrs. Gray. It's good to finally put a face to the girl Shane talks about all the time" She said hugging me and I laughed seeing Shane glare at his mom. I smiled at him and blushed looking down.

"Well thank you so much for letting me stay. I promise I will leave as soon as I can" I said

"Don't be silly. You are staying a long time. We will help you get a job or something to do for house and board but for now its fine. Shane she will be beside you and Caitlyn. I have to go I will see you all at dinner at the table at 7. Shane make sure you show her around and I will ask her if you did a good job at dinner" She said and walked away as I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him.

"You better do a good job, where to now?" I asked teasingly

"Yeah, and your room so we can put your bags" He said lifting my suitcase and starting up the stairs as I follow him. We then turn up the bigger stair case that led to the third floor. When we got there we went to the right. There was 4 rooms that I could see. I walked passed a room on the had two glass doors with N on them and blue curtains. Across from that on the left was the same doors with C and pink curtains behind them. We kept walking and then I saw the glass doors with M on them and purple curtains and I smiled.

"For me" I asked and Shane nodded and I opened them gasping "Oh My God"

The room was red and purple, my favourite colours and I have no idea how they knew it was my favourite. The far wall in the middle of the wall there was a big king size four poster bed with a canopy and curtains that surrounded it in complete privacy and it was on platform. Just wow. The bed set was a read comforter and sheets with purple flowers and pillow covers, I definitely liked this. There was a bedside table with a gorgeous lamp, alarm clock, a phone and flowers, again, wow. Then on the one side of the bed there was balcony doors with rich purple curtains pulled across it. On the other side of the bed there was gorgeous shelves for books and pictured as well as other belongings on. I turned to my right where there was gorgeous laundry hamper with three separate openings so I walked over and looked curious. There was one labelled delicate, there was also one for colours and one for darks. Wow that was organized.

Beside the hamper was a wooden door and I opened it to see the bathroom. It had a tub perfect for bubble baths which I haven't had in years and also a stand up shower. There was cupboards with warm towels and even a purple housecoat. I walked out and looked towards the wall where my door was. On the wall were a few decorative shelves and also gorgeous wall lamps, god I loved this place. The other water had a two frosted glass door and went opening it hoping to see what I thought it was. The most gorgeous walk in closet I had ever seen.

Straight ahead of me there was a huge vanity with a huge mirror and a chair I could sit at. I would definitely have fun doing my hair and make-up there. I noticed there was plugs so it was perfect to blow dry my hair. There was one side with hooks for earrings and belts I guessed. There was box sections for bags and shoes. Then on the other side was spaces to hang up dresses and then the rest of my clothed. There was also a whole row of drawers. I guessed for bras and panties and other things that could be folded. Not that anything of me would almost fill it I still loved it.

I walked out smiling at Shane. "This is amazing"

"I'm glad you like it are the colours okay?"

"Yeah they are my favourite actually" I smiled "It's perfect more than I could ever ask for."

"Good I can show you the rest of the house then you can start unpacking and get settled. If you want to through your dirty clothes into the hamper laundry day is tomorrow so it will be done, ironed and put away by tomorrow night" He said

"I could get used to the that" I said smiling and we walked into the hallway

He showed me the third floor. I noticed the door at the end of the hall had an S on it with green curtains so it confirmed it was his room which he didn't show me but I expected that. Then I found out Nate Stinson's was the one with the N on it 2 away from me and the other one beside me was Caitlyn Gellar's. She was Nate's girlfriend. I was excited to meet her and I was glad this house wasn't just males, thanks god. We walked down to the other side of the hall where on the left there were two rooms. One was Jason Miller's he was the third member of connect 3. The second room was Melissa's. It had confused me at first why the letter on the door was L but Shane explained that they all called her Lisa and she was Jason's now fiancée.

We then went downstairs to the main level. The second floor where the parent's bedrooms. Shane's, Nate's, Jason's, Melissa's mom and Caitlyn's dad all lived there. This was like a huge family I was slightly in awe at the fact that we all fit in here then I laughed at myself remembering the size of it. He showed me the living room where there was nice furniture and everything for gatherings. He showed me an immaculate dining room I almost fell it was so gorgeous.

We walked into the kitchen which I couldn't believe. I also noticed they had chef's who I met. The kitchen had two stoves and ovens. There was a separate fridge and a separate freezer, have I mentioned it was insane. All the appliances were stainless and the counters were granite. He then showed me the breakfast nook. It was a little add on to the house on the far side that has a sun roof. There was couches and lounge chairs with huge pillows and a fire place. I instantly imagined laying by the fire looking at the stars it would be totally romantic with someone like Shane. Wait I did so not think that. I shook my head as he continued showing me the rest. He pointed to a hall where the staff lived and they did laundry and such and if we ever needed extra laundry done to just ask one of the workers and I nodded.

We then went to the basement. There was a control room and recording booth where I guess they worked on their music. Maybe I could help around here. I loved singing and it would be my dream. I also wanted to go to college for production maybe they could teach me, since that wasn't happening. There was also I huge recreation room. There was two actually. One had leather lazy boy couched and reclining chairs and the wall was the TV. It was a home theatre he explained to me. The other was an arcade. There were arcade style games everywhere. There was also two 52 inch TV's one with a WII and one with a PS3, this was insane. There was also air hockey, how much in heaven was I? I mean I loved it and I was living here.

We headed back upstairs. He then showed me the backyard. There was a salt water infinity poll with a hot tub. There was a gorgeous deck with a barbeque pit and beautiful patio furniture. Wow this was insane. I looked up and saw my balcony. I would be able to watch the sunset.

We went back inside after that. "I think I am going to go unpack some things" I smiled and he nodded

"Do you want help?" he asked

"Sure" I said and we started up the main stairs again.

"Shane" I heard and turned around as did he. There stood Nate, a member of connect three. "Brent is downstairs with Jason we need to talk right now" he said then stared at me

"Mitchie" He said and I nodded "Nice to meet you, and Shane now?" he said turning around

"Sorry I have to go I will talk to you later and see you at dinner" He smiled and ran down stairs to catch up with his friend.

With a smile on my face I walked up to my room. This was amazing and I couldn't ask anything more I mean I wasn't even expected this. I don't know if I expected to leave for a month out of the orphanage but now I knew I would, well over a month, definitely a few years. I smiled getting into the my room. I walked over and opened the balcony doors walking out onto it the sun once again greeting me. I turn around to walk back in when I saw a Trellis with flowers. I smiled climbing it carefully stepping onto a small flat space on the roof and I sat down smiling looking out on the community. I smiled knowing I was going to be happy. Finally I had a place to stay. I room I could make feel like home and call it my own. This couldn't get better and I would always have Shane to thank, for letting me stay here, well his family, and him personally for saving my life.

**A/N: Alright so a bit of conversation. She didn't go into huge detail about what was going on and we get more into her past later in the story. I detailed the house a lot because it is so new to her and also a lot of the story will take place so when I saw things you will understand what I mean and where they go. Anyways I hope you like it. Thank you all for the amazing reviews they are almost over whelming. Read and Review. Enjoy! Next chapter might get interesting. **

**~Kim**


	6. Connect 3 Disapproval

**Alone at 18**

**Chapter 6: Connect 3 Disapproval**

**Shane's Point of View**

I sighed wishing I could go up and help Mitchie. There was just something about her that made me want to hang out with her. I quickly ran to the basement door and headed down stairs and into our make due recording studio control room. I smiled sitting down on one of the chairs seeing all our concert pictures on the wall. I was in a really good mood today. I was frazzled and upset that the orphanage didn't keep kids past 18 but I soon got over it. My mom seemed to like Mitchie now just for the rest of them to meet her.

"Shane" I heard my name and snapped my head up

"Yeah" I asked looking at the 5 people in the room. 5 you may be wondering? Brent, the manager of the band, Jason and Nate, Caitlyn and Lisa my band mates girlfriends. Caitlyn works with an experienced producer to produce our tracks that is her passion. Lisa is an amazing photographer so instead of hiring out of the bands comfort zone she does our shots for our covers and the booklet inside. Usually record label controls things like that but Brent had branched away from the label. We still used the labels name but we had a say in everything else. We were Brent's only clients but we paid him well of course. We are almost like our own label, without a name and such. Eventually we wanted our own with Brent, but for now that won't be happening.

"We need to discuss something" Brent said

"Sure what is it?" I asked and he turned on the TV that was in the room. There was an E! Report, crap this would not be the best thing.

"Today we spotted Shane Gray, leaving a hotel this morning with a girl who we haven't seen before. We heard he entered the hotel with her in his arms last night but that was all we got. We knew he was at the fall music premiere party, the biggest of the summer but left quite early. We believe it was to come to the small hotel with the pretty thing he left with. Holding hands leading to the car only left us to wonder. Has Shane finally found a girl like his other to band members? If he has who is she? We will keep you posted" The reporter said showing a few of the pictures of us leaving and then they turned off the TV.

"She really didn't need that" I said

"She didn't need it Shane this is bad!" Nate said raising his voice

"Yeah but we can kill the rumours, she is a friend she just got off the streets she doesn't need this stress when trying to become back to who she was" Shane said

"You saved a homeless person?" Lisa asked

"It's Mitchie" I said

"The orphan" Jason said confused

"Her name is Mitchie, not orphan or a homeless person."

"How did this happen?" Brent asked

"I met her at the concert we played she was the one turning 18. We all thought she was adopted and that's why she was leaving. She was turning 18 though and they consider that an adult. They can take care and support themselves so they make then leave the orphanage with almost nothing that's why she was on the streets" I said

"Still Shane you can't just be with a no-body." Nate said

"I'm not with her she is a friend okay, and she is someone" I snapped

"You can't be seen with her, she isn't famous. Plus you shouldn't be dating but focusing on our band" Jason said

"You two our dating Lisa and Caitlyn and I'm supportive of that yet when I might like a girl, even though we are just friends, that's wrong" I ask standing up

"Shane we have something to do with your career. She is just an extra person we don't need." Caitlyn said

"No I am not listening to this. She had a rough life and we might be able to change that, not a lot but we could help, that's what we are all about" I said "The band and everything helping kids, yet when I help her you freak out?"

"We do help kids but we don't offer them a place to live. It's getting us bad press we can't always do damage control for your mistakes" Nate says and I lost it.

"I am not listening to this right now don't follow me" I yelled walking out slamming the door and going upstairs. I get to my room and played my music loud doing a work-out. I needed something to get my anger out and this was the only way without beating one of my band mates.

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I soon get off the roof and start unpacking a few of my things. I heard Shane playing his music really loud so I didn't want to disrupt him. I put most of my clothes in the hamper as they were mostly dirty or wet or just bad. I then decided to go get some water. I make my way downstairs but stop when I hear yelling.

"I cannot believe you mom, you are letting some homeless chick stay with us" Nate yelled

"Nathaniel, Shane might like this girl, she has just as much right as Caitlyn does" His mom scowls

"Mrs. Gray really" Nate said

"Yes really look Nate we let everyone else live in this house so we can all be together. She had a rough life we can help her and Shane wants her to be here or at least help her." Shane's mom said

"No she is a fucking orphan" Nate yelled

"She can't contribute in anyway so why should she be here. Our girls live here because they help our career" Jason said

"Nathaniel, watch your mouth and go to your room" I heard someone scowl then footprints leave the room and I hide behind the bathroom door.

"Jason go watch birds or something" I heard someone say.

When I hear no more footprints I made my way back up to my room tears clearly streaking down my face. I get my book of lyrics and sit on my bed. I couldn't write though. Yeah I was filled with emotions but my eyes were blurry. I throw it onto my bed and went outside climbing the trellis and sit back on the roof. The sun was starting to go down and I pulled my legs to my chest hugging them laying my head on my knees. I didn't want to be weak I didn't want to cry but I did. They didn't want me here and I was alone. I was afraid Shane wouldn't want me there anymore. Maybe I have to leave but I don't want to, I just don't think they understand. I sigh not knowing what to do so I just sit there and cry. It was the first time I broke down since I left my school locker room that second day.

I soon hear Shane's music stop and lay down on my back staring at the changing sky. I just wanted to stay there and relax in the quiet as I rub my red eyes trying to get rid of the evidence. I didn't know how long I laid there. It must have been a while. I was just thinking about a lot of things until a voice interrupted?

"Mitchie" I heard a familiar voice call "Where are you?" I then heard footsteps on the balcony

"I'm up here Shane" I said quietly so he could hear

"On the roof?" he asked as I stood up and looked over

"Yeah, it's nice up here" I said sitting back down

I heard him chuckle then he climbed up the trellis and sat beside me. "What are you doing up here?" He asked

"Thinking" I said quietly and he looked at me. I looked up to see his face and knew he saw my eyes were puffy.

"Were you crying Mitchie?" He asked

"Maybe" I said quietly

"Why what's wrong?" He asked

"Nothing I was just thinking about everything. I also kind of heard your brothers talking" I said quietly

"I'm sorry there ass holes sometimes" He says

"It's okay they are right I don't belong here, I mean look at this. This place is amazing and huge and me well I'm me. My clothes don't even fit 1/32 of the closet I meant it's ridiculous. I'm dirty, poor and don't fit into your life style at all. I don't know why you are doing this for me? I don't deserve it?" I said tears threatening again.

"Mitchie you do deserve this. Every girl deserves a house, somewhere to eat, sleep, and even live properly, so don't say you don't" He said

"Shane I deserve that I don't deserve this. You being my friend letting me stay with you I mean your parents doing up a room for me. This is way much I mean I was happy with a shack" I said

"Mitchie I want you to have this. You are so full of life and are bigger then you think. Someday you will get somewhere where you should be I promise." he said

"I don't know Shane it's really hard" I said tears falling "Your family doesn't even like me"

"My mom adores you and my dad probably will do. My band mates aren't my family by blood. They are superficial, they might warm up to you but if not I will always be right here." He said

"Promise" I asked knowing I was totally vulnerable

"Yeah I promise" He said as I looked towards him and he wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"Thanks Shane" I said smiling weakly hugging him back. I don't know why but this felt good I was glad I have him as a friend.

"Alright, do you want to clean-up then we have to go to dinner." He said and I smiled

"That would be good" I said standing up

We both climbed down the trellis and went into my room. Shane left to get ready for dinner as I walked into the bathroom to clean up my tear stained face. I washed up my face and changed into my skinny jeans and a loose t-shirt I had. I tied up my hair in a messy bun and put on some lip gloss.

"Ready" I heard Shane asked as I turned to my open doors

"As I'll ever be" I smiled as we headed towards the dining room together. When we got there except for 4 chairs were empty. I sat down beside Shane as he instructed and I noticed it was his parents missing. I smiled and him as he gave me a reassuring one as I felt a few stares upon me.

"Mitchie" I heard and I looked around to see Mrs. Gray. "This is my husband, Jared" She said politely

"Nice to meet you Mr. Gray" I said standing up and shaking his hand

"Nice to meet you too, I have heard a lot about you." He smiles politely

We all sat down and dinner was quite quiet. The adults had their own little conversations. I got to know who all the parents were. I said hi to them all then there stares fell off my face, thankfully. Lisa, Caitlyn. Nate and Jason would talk amongst themselves. Usually Shane was talking to them too. It was funny how surrounded by all these people I could still feel so alone.

We ate dessert and we were now just talking. Well most people, I wasn't so much. "So Mitchie, I expect Shane gave you a good tour?" Mrs. Gray asked

"It was alright" I said shrugging

"Alright" She asked. I had to say dinner was boring and he left me out so I was getting back at him.

"Well I expected a tour where he would show me around. However he just showed me my room, dropped my bags off, we then left and he just kind of walked me around telling me where everything was and then he had to go off with his band members" I said smirking at Shane and he look horrified

"SHAEN JOSEPH GRAY" His mom said frustrated

"But I did so much better than that." He said. His face was hysterical

"Mitchie said otherwise?" His mom said then I burst into a fit of giggles

"Sorry Mrs. Gray I had to get him back for earlier" I glare at him "It was an amazing tour, but Shane" I turned to him "Your face was hysterical" I said laughing then his voice cut through my laughing.

"You're going to get it" He said as I heard others laughing

"You have to catch me first" I said and I immediately pushed myself from the table and started to walk slowly then I heard him get up then I started running as I heard him. The funny thing was I couldn't stop laughing

"Mitchie get back here" he called in a sing song voice.

"Never" I called back trying to stop laughing as I made my way up the stairs him behind me.

I got to my room throwing the doors closed behind me and standing by my balcony doors as he came in. "Got you" He said and I back out of my balcony doors. Which then I realized was a stupid mistake. He walked to the balcony doors smiling.

"You can't get away now" He said in teasingly tone. With that he closed the doors and locked them and my face felt in utter shock. "You're locked out"

"Whatever" I said smiling sweetly "I'll go on the roof"

I had been up there for about 15 minutes when I heard my door unclick then Shane was on the roof beside me.

"Sorry" I mumbled

"It's okay it was actually a lot of fun. Except for the teasing part" He chuckled

"That's the fun part." I say smiling shivering slightly under the stars.

"I guess it is. That doesn't happen to me often" he said and I nodded hugging my body "Let's get you inside before you get sick again" He said

"Right" I said getting down the trellis and walking into my room as he followed. I grabbed pyjamas and walked into the bathroom. I came out in sweatpants and I sweater and noticed he had closed the balcony door and pulled the curtains closed

"You tired" He asked

"Yeah I'm getting there" I said sitting on my bed turning on my bedside light "maybe sitting on the roof today wasn't the best idea"

"Yeah it wasn't so get to bed" He said teasingly smiling at me

"Yes dad" I said mockingly and he just glared at me. I crawled into bed sitting up and grabbed my notebook that was at the end of it.

"What's that" He asked pointing to the book

"My writing" I said not being specific

"What do you write" He asks sitting at the end of my bed

"Go ahead sit on my bed" I said rolling my eyes

"You really are sarcastic" he said "It's refreshing" he said and I rolled my eyes again "May I sit on your bed" He asked

"I suppose" I said and he stayed sitting

"So what do you write?" he asked again smiling his million dollar smile. It definitely fazed me.

"Songs" I said not even thinking to cover it up when he smiled at me.

"Can I see?" he asked

"I rather not they aren't good" I said hugging the book to my chest

"Okay you don't have too" he said smiling dropping the subject "can I give you one piece of advice though?"

"Sure" I said

"Don't ever doubt yourself. You can't get anywhere when you second guess yourself. If you think they aren't good then they won't be but when you think they can be good and you write from what you're feeling they will be" He said

"Thanks, that might just work" She said smiling

"You're welcome we have the day off tomorrow, the band. They will probably all be sleeping in so how about we go hang out. I can show you around town a bit" He asked

"Sure that sounds fun. I have been to a very small number of places" I said "could we do one thing though?"

"What would that be?" I asked

"Go to McDonald's and get the biggest thing on the menu?" I asked and he laughed

"Sure but one thing, why" He asked

"I haven't had anything like that in years. I want some fat and to taste the grease which makes it good. I know it is so bad for me but I really want to try it. I had some fast good recently but it had been sandwiches and salads I could keep for a day or two" I said and he nodded

"Well that sounds good I haven't been there for a while" He smiled and laughed

"YAY!" I said childish and it was his turn to roll his eyes

"I will see you tomorrow round 8?" he asked

"Sure" I said yawning and lying down as he stood up

"Good night Mitchie"

"Night Shane" I said and I watched him turn off the big lights and leave the room. I soon turned off my bed side lamp placing my music book under my pillow and fell into unconsciousness.

**Shane's Point of View**

I walk out of Mitchie's room with a small smile on my face. She was definitely one of a kind and she didn't care if I was a rock star. She would tease me and joke around it was really refreshing and I liked it. I would actually get to hang around with her. I was about to head down the stairs when Nate came out of his room.

"Hey Shane"

"Hey Nate what's up?" he asked

"Nothing sorry about when we were talking to you" he said and I tensed

"Be careful. I hope you know she lives here. She heard you and Jason and the mom's earlier. Calling her an orphan are you insane?" I said and he went pale

"She heard that"

"Yes, now stop she is a lot more than that and you don't even take a chance to get to know her. She is more then that I can tell man. She is just closed. So what do you want?" I asked

"Tomorrow afternoon we are going to play ball you want to come?" He asked

"I can't. I'm taking Mitchie around town" I said smiling

"Dude the press. I mean she is an" He

"Mitchie" I interrupted "God I don't care that she doesn't have family. She doesn't have to be famous for me to like her and we will be careful. Yeah maybe we will get in papers but you need to not worry about it. She is important to me as a friend deal with it" I said heading down the stairs

"Don't make me regret trusting you when you say that" Nate called and I ignored him as I made my way to the kitchen.

I walk into the kitchen grabbing water and sitting in the breakfast nook. "Hey son" I smiled up looking at my dad

"Hey dad" I smiled "what's up?"

"Nothing late night snack" he says and I smiled nodding

"Same"

"So Mitchie seems like a nice girl. Your mother didn't tell me much about it said it was better if you did?" He said .Wait so she didn't know he was an orphan

I sighed. "Dad I want to but you might judge her, because she's not like us, at all really" He said

"I won't. She is important to you so she is important to us." He said and I smiled slightly

"Well she was orphaned at the age of 10. We met at that concert we did at the sunshine orphanage. She was the one that I met there, the one with the birthday coming."

"The one you shouted out to on GMA" He asked

"Yeah well because I thought she was leaving to an adopted family because she got to leave, but I thought wrong"

"Oh, one of those orphanages" he said and I nodded

"Yeah she had to leave. I was scared dad when I found her. I didn't know what else to do."

"You did the right thing Shane. Obviously she left an impression on you and she seems like an amazing young woman" He said and I smile "Do you know how she was orphaned or anything" He asked

"No I didn't want to ask, yet" I said and he nodded "Do you think I could take her out tomorrow like show her around. Nate got mad?" I said

"Yeah you just have to be careful. You know what's right and she needs to get out for a bit. She wasn't comfortable around them. So take her out maybe treat her to some things and then maybe hang out with the guys. Try to get them used to her" He said

"Alright but I should head to bed. I am getting up early to head out so I will so you tomorrow. Thanks dad love you" I said putting my glass away

"Love you too son" he says and I head upstairs and into my room.

I got into my pyjama pants and crawled into bed. Today was interesting I was just glad Mitchie was okay. For some reason her friendship was really important to me. I didn't care what my band members said I wanted her to be here. My parents seemed to like her and I did so for now that's all that matters. I smiled falling asleep excited for our day tomorrow then the fun would begin. Getting my band members used to having her around. At least we didn't rely on the riches, we could be semi-normal around her. Finally in full unconsciousness I just let happy Mitchie filled thoughts fill my mind.

**A/N: Alright so I wanted to bring in some emotions. Shane feels for her really friendly but he is still confused. I just didn't focus on that too much that will be next chapter. So his band mates and there girls are too happy about and Mitchie knows that. Shane doesn't care. I wanted to bring his dad into a little. He is very close and his dad helps him a lot dealing with his band mates. What exactly is Mitchie's past and when will Shane finally get up the nerve to ask her?**

**Also thank you for all the reviews and I am glad you like it. I don't mind constructive criticism and I am working on re-reading my work and everything. I got recently told that this story is too unrealistic. I love fantasy which is all unrealistic in some sort of way. This is my writing and the way I write. It's the world I escape into were hopeless romantics succeed. Yeah there are some realistic aspects to the story of course. However writing and reading is a fantasy thing so there are some unrealistic aspects to every story. If that is not what you like to read you don't need to. Thanks for sharing all your thoughts and constructive criticism but I rather you not read it if you don't like it, then tell me it's too unrealistic. I don't want to sound rude but that's just how I feel. I hope for the readers that enjoy it to continue reading it as I will not be stopping it. **

**~Kim**


	7. A Fun Day

**Alone at 18**

**Chapter 7: A Fun Day**

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I woke up around 6:45 and smiled as I looked at the clock. For the first time in almost a year or more I slept in. I don't know if it was because I was at ease or simply because the sun wasn't shining in upon my face. I slowly sit up stretching my arms above my head. I leaned against the headboard turning on my bed side lamp. Letting my eyes adjust to the light I just sat there with a huge smile on my face. Once I got the energy I got out of my bed and walked into the bathroom turning on hot water for a shower. I got towels from the cupboard and hung them on the hook as I stripped from my clothes and stepped into the hot water letting it cascade down my body. The water on my face helped wake me up and everything was so peaceful in the morning. I remember always getting up early in the orphanage to get a really hot shower before most people got up.

I smiled as I ran shampoo through my long hair knowing I hadn't showered for a while and this felt really good. After a good half hour and cleaning up finally satisfied with my cleanliness I stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around my body and another one around my hair. I walked into my closet looking at the small collection of clothes I currently own. I didn't have much of a choice since most of my clothes need to be clean. I grabbed the pair of cheap athletic pants I owned and slipped them on. I then sighed remembering the two bras that actually fit me properly were dirty, well that was just great. I got the one that was okay and slipped it on. It was highly uncomfortable and I was hoping I would have enough money to maybe get another one. I sighed knowing I didn't have another choice and slipped on my blue tank top. I sat down on the desk and brushed out my hair letting it stay wavy and tied it up in a pony tail.

I was done getting ready and slipped on my flats and slipped what money I found in my bag into my pocket then headed downstairs seeing it was about 7:45. I got to the kitchen and grabbed an apple and made my way into the breakfast nook. No-one was up so I was guessing when the band slept in most of the house did. I lay across a lounge chair letting the sun stream through the room and dance around my body. It felt good to be in the sun, I always loved it.

I was finishing my apple when I heard someone else come in the room and I saw Mr. and Mrs. Gray walk in with the news paper and coffee.

"Good morning" I said smiling at them

"Oh good morning Mitchie I didn't expect you to be up so early" Mrs. Gray said

"Darling I told you Shane was going to show her around today" Mr. Gray said looking at his wife then she smiled

"Right, you two will have lots of fun" She said smiling sitting down

"I hope so. I could use some fun right now" I smiled happily and continued to finish the rest of my apple.

"Was your room comfortable for you?" Mrs. Gray asked

"Yeah it was great, thank you." I smiled feeling slightly awkward but not showing it. I didn't really expect to be talking to his parent's it felt weird to stay the least.

"We're glad. Is there anything else you will need? Clothes, electronics, or anything at all?" Mr. Gray asked

"I could use a couple of clothing items" I said blushing because I was talking about certain items "other than that I don't really need anything else"

"How about tonight after your clothes are cleaned we will figure out what we could do and tomorrow well the boys start work I can take you shopping and get you some clothes?" Mrs. Gray said

"Sure I'd like that" I said smiling

"Maybe the girls could come with us" She said oblivious to the fact they probably detest me

"Sure" I said slightly smiling

"Hey" I heard a familiar voice say and I turned my head around and smiled

"Morning"

"You ready" I heard Shane say and I stood up

"Definitely" I said

"Good morning Shane" His mom said

"Good morning mom, dad, do you mind if we take off" he said as I glanced up at the clock noticing it was just after 8

"Go ahead, you two have fun, we will see you home for dinner?" His dad said

"Maybe depends what she wants to see" Shane said and his mom laughed

"We will see you some time later" His mom smiled and he took my hand and let me out of the breakfast nook.

"Someone's in a rush" I said teasingly

"Sure sure you wanted out of the awkward position as soon as possible" He said and I rolled my eyes

"It wasn't that awkward" I said and he looked at me "Okay it was slightly awkward"

We walked outside and he let go of my hand grabbing keys as we walked towards the garage. It had 7 garage doors, this was insane. He opened the farthest door from the side we were at and when we walked in I almost died. My dream car was sitting right in front of me.

"Sexiest car ever" I say walking around it

"You like cars?" He asks

"Shane it's this year's model of a Chevrolet Camaro. Who doesn't like it? It's yellow with racing stripes like right out of the transformers movie" I exclaim and he laughs

"It's not that nice" He said and I looked at him.

"If we aren't taking this I'm not going" I say crossing my arms selfishly but I was kidding.

"You would come either way but yeah we have to take this one" he said like it was a bad thing

"I will never understand rock stars" I say rolling my eyes and get into the car admiring the leather material "This is so hot" I said looking at him as he gets in.

"Want to blast some connect 3" he says teasingly and I hit him

"No definitely not out of a Camaro are you trying to punish the car" I said and looked at me faking hurt.

"Now that is sad. I thought you liked our music" He said pulling out of the garage.

"I never said I didn't" I stated "Just we have to listen to amazing music driving a sick car like this!" I ask

"So what car would you play my music in?" He asks

"Your music is more bedroom type trying to sing out to it using a hairbrush as a microphone" I said teasing him sticking out my tongue

"You are flipping hilarious" he said jokingly

"Aren't I" I smiled and he handed me something, sunglasses? "What's this?"

"If we ever get surrounded you put those on and follow me, sunglasses they protect your eyes and can't make rumours that love and stuff shows in our eyes" He said and I laugh

"Seriously"

"Yes seriously, now where to first?" He asks and I think about it

"Show me where you all play concerts?" I ask smiling and he smiles

"The Staples centre" He asks

"Yeah never been there and I want to" then I gasp "Oh my god maybe one day I might actually be able to see a concert. I mean I know this guy that knows connect 3 and OH MY GOD" I say pretending to be a crazed fan.

"You're such a girl" he said rolling his eyes and I mocked hurt

"You're just jealous I know connect 3" I say huffing and crossing my arms

"Babe I'm the living breathing connect 3" He said

"Oh my god" I pretend to look closely "I'm in a car with Shane Gray. Ah" I fake scream and he looks at me laughing

"You know something. This is pathetic but kind of fun" He said and I laugh

"Of course, babe" I say teasingly as he called me that before.

"Alright, Staples centre here we come" He says and he turns on the radio and we put the windows down letting the wind blow through our hair as we head down town LA.

We get there and we park pretty close but far enough from all the cars. He had to protect his 'baby'. I mean he was the one making fun of it. He locked it double checking it then we headed to the front door. This place was insanely huge. I mean how could they play to this place sold out?

"This is insane" I say smiling "I cannot believe you never get nervous" I said in awe

"I don't know it's a real adrenaline rush. You hear all the fans cheering you just don't want to stop" he shrugged as we kept walking "I can see if someone is working maybe you can get a tour, not that you can see much, but maybe a few things" He smiles

"Alright sounds good" I said smiling as he goes to the front entrance and asks for this random dude. Soon this tall slim guy comes over in a security outfit.

"Hey Shane, how are you?" he asks

"Good man you?" Shane asks shaking his hand

"Awesome, so how can I help you and this pretty one" he says and I blush

"This is my friend Mitchie. New to town, wanted to see where I play concerts, maybe we could show her the sound booth and downstairs?" Shane asks

"I can definitely do downstairs, the sound booth is not 100% but maybe" He said smiling

"Awesome, excited Mitchie?" he looked at me and I beamed

"Definitely" I said "Oh my god I will see where you change" I gasp covering my mouth and the security dude laughed.

"Excuse her drew" Shane said. So Drew was his name "She likes teasing, in the fakest way ever" Shane said pulling me along

"Come on its fun lighten up pop star" I said pushing him and Drew smiled

"True man, she's a keeper" Drew said teasingly and I laughed

"You know it" I winked at Shane and he laughed as we got into the elevator and headed to the basement.

We got there and they started to show me the basement and how things worked and it was pretty cool. They showed me the dressing rooms and the stairs up to the back of where the stage would be set up. They also explained how they would do it if the stage was a big 360 one in the centre of the arena. The things were really cool. The dressing rooms were really plain and simple unlike the movies but I kind of expected that. We then went to the top level were the sound booth was located. We weren't allowed in but we were able to look in it. We walked around the hall and there were pictures of everyone who had performed in this centre. There was one of the boys and it was so cool.

"Wow you look good on stage" I said not even thinking

"Thanks" he said cheekily and I rolled my eyes.

Eventually we said bye to Drew and started towards the car once again. "Thanks Shane that was so cool" I said smiling

"Well when we start up again you will be coming to a show of our own" He smiles

"We will see about that, so what next?"

"You choose we have all day to see whatever you want" He smiles "how about one more thing then we hit up McDonalds for lunch" he smiles and I laugh

"Sounds good, could we go see Santa Monica Pier?" I ask

"I was thinking we could do that at night. It gorgeous at night time with all the lights and the rides are even better, and it's not as crowded" He smiled

"Could we go bowling?" I ask

"Sure, I haven't been bowling in a long time" He said

"Okay where is the bowling alley?" I smiled

"There's one about 20 minutes away. It's pretty awesome actually and it won't be too crowded" He smiled "good choice" He says as we arrive at the car and get in.

We arrive at the bowling alley and it is pretty cool. It's rather dark in there with a DJ playing music. I've only been bowling once and I had to say I don't remember being good at it, not at all. We went over to the counter and got shoes and picked a lane. It wasn't very busy at all. There were some elderly groups but that was about it.

"Ready?" he asked

"I guess" I said smiling tying up my shoes and sitting at the computer "let's do nick names"

"I pick yours it should be Secret Song writer" He says and I type it in

"You are Cookie Cutter pop-Star" I say typing it and pressing enter before he could change it and he pouts. I burst out laughing

"That's not nice I made yours nice" he said

"That wasn't part of the deal" I said sticking my tongue out and he grabbed a ball as we chose for him to go first.

We were at least half way through the game and I come back to the chairs and sit down crossing my arms and pouting.

"Come on Mitchie it's not that bad" Shane says and I look at him like he's kidding "Okay maybe it is but hey you will get better" He says and goes takes his shot.

I walk up grabbing and ball and about to through. "Wait I'll help. Okay stand in front of me" He said and I did. I felt his one arm wrap around my waist. What did that have to do with bowling? I almost shivered but resisted as I felt his hot breath near my neck. "Lay your arm and palm in mine" He said. I did as I was told. My arm was warm against his; my palm in his was starting to sweat. "Alright we are going to pull back" he says as we do "Now forward and drop" he says as I let go of the ball and I watch as it sails down the lane and hits all of them down

"Oh my god I got a strike" I say jumping up and down and turn around hugging him as he hugs me back laughing

"Calm down Mitchie" he says

"I got a strike" I say smiling running over to see the X on the computer and he laughs.

"Yes you did now come on let's finish the game and head to McDonalds" He said and we finished the game me doing better. I was still confused. Why did I feel nervous when he touched me and why was I happy that he wrapped is arm around my waist? I was frustrated with my confusion but I was having fun so I just pushed the thoughts aside.

We got to McDonalds thankfully without being noticed. I smiled and we lined up waiting to place our order.

"Hi, welcome to McDonald's what can I get you?"

"I will have a double quarter pounder with cheese, no pickles, large fry and an ice tea" I smile

"You sir"

"The same but add the pickles" Smiles charmingly "Make it fast please" He winks and she giggles starts getting stuff "I'll get a table" He smiled and goes to sit down.

I get the food then head to the table. I sit down removing my food from the containers and start eating. "This is so good, I cannot believe it" I said smiling and he laughed

"Definitely is. You know this is so bad after the workout I had yesterday" He winked

"Right well I guess you'll just need more of one tomorrow" I said teasingly

"What about you uh?" he asked

"I have a high metabolism and always have" I said flipping my hair

"Right" he said rolling his eyes as we continued eating our amazing yet gross food. We are finished and about to leave when a few girls walk up.

"Could we get your autograph" They ask Shane holding out phones and cameras and stuff

"Sure just a few" He said signing a few things and I took pictures for them.

"Thank you so much" a few girls gushed and we nodded

"Thanks for being fans" he said taking my hand and leading me outside. "Put your glasses on we have to get out here before paparazzi show up" he said and we slipped on our glasses and as soon as we were getting to the car paparazzi starting taking pictures from the parking lot. "Let's go" He said opening my door as I got in the car and he ran to the other side getting in"

**Shane's Point of View**

I got into the car and pulled out of the parking lot as fast as I could. Why do paparazzi always catch you when you are doing something that seems like something it's not? I was holding Mitchie's hand to get her to the car faster and ugh I hate paparazzi.

"We have to go home. We can go to the pier later but we have to lose them for now" I said

"Alright" She said "sorry about this"

"It's nothing to be sorry for. I am me, I understand this happen. Just I don't want you to be ridiculed they are unstoppable" I said speeding onto the interstate heading home as fast as we can get there without being caught. I knew the paparazzi would be trying to follow us.

We finally got to the gated community and started towards the house. I really wanted this to be a fun day and it was until that.

"Wait Shane, there's a park can we stop there?"She asked and I smiled pulling into the parking lot

"I suppose we are safe here" I smiled getting out as she did and we started walking towards the play structure. I remember playing here when I was little. What different time's those where. I smiled seeing Mitchie take of her sandals and walk bare feet in the sand. "This was that perfect spot" He smiled. I realized this is all I wanted to do. Have fun with a really good friend at my side. She was actually letting me having fun and be myself. I would forever thank her for that.

"I love the feeling of my toes in the sand" she said walking to the swings

"Something we have in common" I said as I removed my shoes and started walking over to her my bare feet in the sand. "Get on I'll push you"

"What?" She asks confused sitting on a swing

"I'll push you" I said lifting up the swing and pushing her gently as she lets out a soft giggle

"You are so cheesy" She said laughing as she kept getting higher "but fun" She finished still laughing. Her laugh was cute as far as I was concerned.

She slowed down and was just dragging her feet in the sand. I saw she was a little forward on the swing perfect. "Hang on" I said as she gripped the chain. Before she could say anything I jumped on the swing my feet on the very back of the swing pushing us back and forth as she screamed.

"Shane get off" she said

"I've never heard the before" I said regretting it but she blushed

"Shut up" She said standing up and I stumbled to catch my grip and I flipped my legs over sitting on the swing smiling. I watched her roll her eyes and sit down on the other one.

"I will forever remember this. Thanks Shane for one of the most fun days I have had in forever." She said and I smiled

"I'm glad" I said getting up I walked up behind her and crouched so my head was over her shoulder and I held my phone out and took a picture.

"It's cute" She gushed and I smiled. She was right. I a few buttons on my phone and show her it's now my backdrop and screen saver "Awe" She says and I chuckle

"We should head back to the house get cleaned of the sand maybe changed and head to pier for dinner and rides" I ask and she smiles

"Sure but one thing" She stands up on the swing "Get on the back take another picture" She said smiling.

"Wait, stand there" I said walking over to the monkey bars not far taking off my belt and tying my phone to the monkey bar I focus it and set on two timers. 15 seconds apart. I press the button and run over and jump on the swing just in time for the first one

"Oh my god" She screams at the first picture then she burst out laughing and leans against me trying to catch her breath but it was about to look a lot cosier on my phone as the flash then went off. I had to say I didn't mind. I know I didn't like, like her but I didn't want to be just her friend, I was so in between and confused as of now.

We got off the swing and I went and got my phone. I turned heading towards my car and soon feel her legs wrap around my waist, her arms around her neck. "You owe me a piggy back ride" She said suggestively in my ear and I chuckled

"Hang on" I said wrapping my arms around her legs and start running towards my car

"No AHH Shane stop" She screams

"Never, I said I would get you back" I said and she giggled

"I guess you did" She said and then I slowed walking to the car. I let her down and opened her door as she got in. I walked over to my car and got in.

"That was fun" She said smiling

"Yeah it was. Let's go get cleaned up and head out for the night?" I said pulling out of the park parking lot.

"Sounds great" She said and I saw her smile looking out the window. We pull up to the house and we both make our way upstairs and into our separate rooms to get ready for the night, thankfully without being noticed. I knew it would be fun just like today. Today was a fun day.

**A/N: Alright so I had planned on doing the Santa Monica Pier here but it just got way long. Over 3800 words actually which I am proud of, go me. Anyways there is some flirting noticeable in this chapter which I was happy to put in. The night might just seem more like a date but do they want that. Thank you all so much for the reviews and saying my story is realistic and not too unrealistic. It's mean a lot getting all your support. I will be updating soon maybe tomorrow, hopefully tomorrow. Sorry I took a while to update this one. Read and Review. Enjoy! Let me know, what was your favourite part of their day? **

**~Kim**


	8. Date?

**Alone at 18**

**Chapter 8: "Date?"**

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I walked into my room smiling huge. It had been so much fun and I was excited that it was Shane I got to spend it with. I sat down behind my door thinking that I was the luckiest girl in the world that he found me. I don't know why he cared so much, but I did know I cared for him too. Everything about this was so confusing. I never felt for someone like I do for Shane and it does scare me but I have no idea why? I have never felt for a guy like this. It was new to me but I knew someday I would figure it out.

I stood up with a smile still on my face and walked over to my bed seeing all my clothes fresh and clean. I stripped of my clothes throwing them casually in the hamper. I slipped on my bra and panties and decided what I would wear to the pier. I don't know what made me want to look good, well I guessed it was Shane but I didn't care as I picked out my clothes.

I walked over to the mirror in my closet satisfied with the way I looked. I was wearing my black skinny jeans which still hugged my legs perfectly. I paired them with a pair of flip flops this time. I usually wore my boots and I was debating it but I thought for the pier, flip flops would be slightly safer. I had on a white top that ended at my hips meeting the beginning of my jeans. I pulled my hair back into a quick ponytail. I smiled touching up my make-up and adding some lip gloss. I smiled and walked out of my closet jumping as I see Lisa, Caitlyn and Mrs. Gray in my room.

"Hi?" I ask questionably

"Hi Mitchie" Mrs. Gray responded "we didn't know you were home"

"Yeah we just got back to change before we go to the pier" I said

"Alright, we were just seeing what clothes you had before shopping tomorrow" She said

"Right" I said "Well I don't have much"

"We noticed" Caitlyn said with a disgusted face as she held up an old oversized t-shirt.

"First, I only wear that in bed so I don't need to see a disgusted face and yeah I need more clothes, I know that"

"Girls, calm down. Well I will make up a list. The girls think forever 21 and a few other stores. Which I think is perfect. Alright girls let's leave and let Mitchie get ready for her date with Shane" She said and I tried not to laugh as she ushered the girls out of my room their mouths agape.

"Mrs. Gray" I called when the girls left and she turned around "We're not..." I started

"I know Mitchie. Needed to see a reaction and it was exactly what I was hoping for" She said

I swear I heard her say denial after that in a low tone but I just shook it off. "Thank you" I said politely as she left. I mean we aren't dating are we? We can't be we haven't even been a date. Wait he doesn't think this is a date? If it is should I look better? I suddenly went into panic mode hoping I looked okay. I was sure I was going to go shower and start over. I was so into my thoughts as a knock startled me and I whipped around really fast and lost my balancing falling onto the bed. I looked up to see Shane with a smirk on his face.

"I look like a fool" I said standing up brushing myself off

"It's alright, sorry I frightened you" He said

"It's okay. I wasn't really scared just debating something and yeah" I said blushing

"What exactly you were debating?" He said

"Changing again"

"Why, you look amazing" He said and I smiled

"Thanks"

"So let's go. We are going to the surf shop. It's a restaurant" He said and I nodded

"Alright sounds good" I said as he took my hand and we headed downstairs

We were about to leave when his mom came into the foyer. "Bye you two have fun on your date" She said going upstairs and I shook a little

"Calm down Mitchie my mom does that all the time"

"Well is it a date?" I ask timidly

"If you want it to be" he asks as we head towards the garage.

"I don't know" I said still holding onto his hand

"How about we decide later if it was actually a date or not"

"Sounds good" I say giggling and he smiles.

We get back into his Camaro and head out of the gated community. We headed onto the interstate and starting making our way towards the Santa Monica pier.

"So your mom came into my room tonight" I said and he looked at me

"Oh yeah for what?" he asked

"To see what clothes I needed she said she was making a list. I mean I don't want her to spend a lot of money" I said

"Mitchie I usually discourage this. Really though milk it, let them buy you what they want. They are my parents and that but you do need some things. Trust me if they didn't think you needed it or deserved it they wouldn't do it" He said and I felt better

"Alright I guess I am going shopping tomorrow. Plus I do like fashion" I said smiling

"You are very fashionable" he says and I laugh blushing

"Well I try" I smile "Caitlyn and Lisa, god you should have seen their faces. They were in the room too and your mom ushered them out saying I needed to get ready for our 'Date' I said using air quotes. "I didn't laugh until they left the room. Their mouths were a gape, they really don't like me, it was hilarious"

"I don't think they understand you. I hope they will get to know you. I know you are amazing, definitely fun, but I like sarcastic attitudes, them I'm not too sure. "

"I see"

"Just forget about them. Tonight is going to be fun. We are going to the surf shop. It's an amazing restaurant on the pier. We can then walk it well we let our food digest. Hit some rides them probably grab a snack maybe dance a little?" he asks

"Dance" I ask

"They have this big area with tables around it then there is a DJ playing music and every one dances. They do it every night. It will be busy but I probably won't get noticed much" he said and I nodded

"Sounds good can't wait" I said smiling genuinely happy.

**Shane's Point of View**

I smiled as I turned onto the main road leading to the Pier. We could soon see the lights above in the sky. It was always gorgeous at night time and what better way to enjoy it then with a gorgeous girl by my side. Everything with Mitchie was confusing though. I mean I did want this to be a date but I didn't. It would be so amazing and so comfortable. I can be my real self with her, finally a girl who doesn't think about me as a rock star.

My mom definitely thinks I like her. I told Mitchie she always says that but she doesn't. My mom does know me well. At least it wasn't my dad he reads me like a books he's read all the time. He would know I liked her. So yeah I did like her and I want to take her on a date but something was stopping me. I had an idea what it was but I couldn't decide if it was really that, or me trying to deny my feelings for the bands sake? Why the hell would I do that?

I smile pulling into the parking lot. I knew I wouldn't give up my feeling for a girl due to the band so I finally know why. Her life, the reason I know nothing about her, and we barely know each other. I mean I do know her and she knows me but not on a personal level we should. I know nothing about her past and she knows what she probably read in a magazine, nothing which is actually fully true. I knew it was only holding me back slightly because I quickly exit my door and go open hers.

She steps out and I close the door locking it. We start walking down the pier as I take her hand in mine and interlace our fingers. What friend does that? What guy does that with a gorgeous girl if he isn't on a date? Oh right ME! See I did want to go on a date but my hesitation was getting the best of me to not call it a date. By the end of the night I would tell her if it was or wasn't. Even though we were just walking and it had been 5 minutes I thought I already knew the answer. I shook my head of the thought as I planned to have fun. What happened after we would deal with then? We were going to have an amazing time; both our minds worry free and just hanging out with each other.

We walk into the restaurant hand in hand and get a two person booth near the back of the restaurant. Mitchie looked around smiling. I always loved this restaurant it was really neat. The tables were made out of surfboards. The chairs were wooden like you would find on a beach but painted like there were wet suits laying on them. It was just really neat, there was a reason they called it the surf shop.

We ordered our drinks and talked well waiting for our drinks. When our drinks arrived we decided to order our food. We couldn't decide on what to have so we just ordered some appetizers to share. We got Crab cakes, Calamari, muscles, sweet potato fries, which are really good and bruschetta.

"So have you tried sea food before?" I asked her

"Yeah I have" She smiles "My parents use to take me to this little beach shack where we would get muscles and calamari. It was a tradition ever Saturday during July and August. "

"That sounds amazing" I smile "This is a pretty good place, fresh seafood for sure" I smile. I was shocked she brought up her parents but I was happy she did. I knew I had to ask her what happened if I ever can. I mean I just want to do it at the right time, and not upset her too much. I need to know her better.

"It was amazing. The shack was always there no matter what I spent a lot of time there and on the beach as a kid, I do miss it though" She says

"Where did you grow up?" I asked and saw her eyes light up

"We lived in Santa Barbara it was amazing. I had never been away from it until I came to the orphanage" She said

"I've been there it's nice. It's more private then Los Angeles that is for sure" I said and she nodded

"It definitely is, but LA is nice too" She said smiling

"I know one reason why it is?" I said

"Why is that?" She asked with a wary glance

"Because I live here, duh" I said winking

"So you do know how to tease" she says gasping "wow, where did that come from?" she asked

"I always knew how you were just too cute I didn't want to disrupt your fun" I said then my eyes went wide as did hers and I look down and I feel the heat rush to my cheeks.

"Did you just say I was cute?" She asked. I silently thanked her for blowing it off and not making it awkward

"What if I did?" I asked and she blushed

"Just wondering" She said giggling as our food arrived. I really liked her giggle it was adorable, different and an addictive sound to my ears.

We ate our appetizers and they were really good. I knew they would be. I was happy she told me where she was from again and about the beach and her parent's tradition. It was nice to hear and see her smiling the whole time, this was the best, yeah I am going to admit it, Date I have probably ever been on.

We soon left the restaurant. We got back onto the pier and I reached for her hand as we interlocked our fingers. She smiled squeezing my hand as I squeezed hers back slightly. We made our way over to where the rides were. It was always gorgeous here with the lights I saw her eyes shining and I felt my smiled grow wider. It took us a good 15 minutes walk because it was slightly crowded and the fact that we were walking slowly enjoying our company in silence.

"So shall we go on some of the rides?"

"Definitely" She smiled

We decided to go on the west coaster first. We lined up excited. She said she has never been on a roller coaster and I said it would be fine so she seemed to calm down a little bit. To be honest the lines were long so we probably wouldn't do many rides. After the dancing though we were going on one last ride, the Ferris wheel. It was so romantic the perfect end to a date don't you think?

"Shane I'm freaking out" She said as we got our seat on the coaster

"Calm down Mitchie you will be fine" I said and she looked at me and gripped my hand

"Don't let me die" She says

"I won't I got you" I said squeezing her hand rolling my eyes

"Whatever" She said with a pout and I chuckles as she jumped at the coaster started to move. "Help" She looked at me and I smiled

"Just hang on, we'll be fine I promise" I held her hand tight as hers almost turned white gripping mine.

We were gliding along the coaster it was a blast and I smiled every time I heard her scream in horror and delight. We were going up higher on the final drop and it was an intense one I did have to admit that. I was always daring on this drop, and she was going to be daring with me. I had control on one of her arms. We were stropping near the top and as we were just about to drop I lifted both my arms and her one arm came up with me. We then went flying down and I screamed as did she. Hers was more in pure horror but I always screamed at this one in a fun way. The ride finally ended and we got off and she held onto my arm,

"That was fucking scary" She said gripping my one arm

"You survived" I smiled

"Barely, how dare you raise my arm" she scowled

"You loved it" I said teasing her as we kept walking

"Maybe, so no more roller coasters" She said

"How about we go sit well you calm down then we will dance, maybe hit the Ferris wheel and head home" I said and she smiled

"Sounds good, I have never been on a Ferris wheel" She said and I looked at her

"Really, they are romantic" I said

"Good to know" She said and I hid the blush I could feel rising to my cheeks

"Yup let's go" I said as she still hugged my arm as we made our way to where people were dancing and I sat down on a table beside it getting two waters. I never liked people who clung on to me but I didn't want her to let go of my arm when she finally did. Hopefully we would do that again later so I just put on a smile as we sipped our water.

We were just chatting when the song Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship comes on and she stands up "I love this song let's dance" she said grabbing my hands pulling me on to the make-shift dance floor as we started dancing.

I watched as she moved her body in tune to the music. God the way she moved her hips was so sexy. I didn't know she could move like that and damn, it was hypnotizing. Her body was perfect. It had curves in all the right places and she definitely knew how to work it. We both danced beside each other. Well I kind of bounced up and down as I watched her dance. My teenage hormones where definitely saying I wanted that body. My head was telling me not to and the silver of my purity ring stung my finger. I shook my head getting rid of the teenage thoughts as I continued to dance.

We stopped then Low came on and her eyes lit up. Oh god no! She walked over to me practically grinding me. She smiled running her hands around my hair. Oh god yes this was amazing. I moved my hips with hers. Don't ask me with me why but when the line came on I smacked her ass with a smirk and she gasped.

"You want to play that game" She asked as I shrugged.

She turned around shimmied her body down my front letting her hand drag behind her ending at my hips then she shimmies back up. I'm sure my eyes went wide. She keeps dancing running her hands in her hair, my hips grinding against her ass as I hold her hips. Her legs in those jeans, and that ass were amazing. Of course my teenage hormones were taking over, this was bad. We kept dancing and she kept turning me on. It ended and she smiled as I released her.

"That was fun" she said

"Yeah, how did you learn to dance like that?" I asked

"Dance team in High school and it's all in the hips" She smiled not noticing what affect she had had on me.

The next song that came on was Collide. It was a gorgeous slow song. "Want to dance" I asked and she shook her head

"No I can't"

"Why not, of course you can?" I said

"I've never slow danced before" She said and I was shocked

"It's not hard" I said moving close and wrapping my arms around her hips. She instinctively wrapped her arms around my neck "Then we just sway" I showed her and she smiled doing it.

"I guess it's not" She smiles as I pull her closer then arms length away.

"So what about school dances and prom how have you never slow danced?" I whispered in her ear as she sighed

"No money to do any of that, unfortunately" She said and I nodded quietly

"Sorry" I said

"It's okay I am slow dancing now" She smiled

"That you are" I smiled whispering into her hair. We keep dancing and I sing the song in her ear as she lays her head on my shoulder. It was definitely like we were a couple. I know we weren't. I just kept her close and whisper sang to her since she seemed sad about the prom. Who doesn't go to them? I felt bad she didn't get to go but there was nothing I could do about that now.

After the dance we made our way to the Ferris wheel. There wasn't really a line so we got on it right away and I said two turns so we would have extra long. We sat on the same side of the car smiling as the Ferris wheel starts. I was such an idiot I really wanted to wrap my arm around her. I started to fake stretch and she laughed.

"Shane don't be lame, just put your arm around me" She said sitting right next to me and I chuckled nervously as I let my arm wrap around her shoulder

"Sorry" I said

"Its okay" She giggled

"Slightly nervous" I said and she nodded

"Me too" She said as she laid her head on my shoulder and we just went around "And it is romantic" she said smiling as I nodded

"Yeah it is"

"Shane I'm tired" She said actually yawning

"The ride is almost done and then we will go home" I said

"Alright" She said lifting her head and just relaxing my one arm firmly wrapped around her. It was amazing. I was definitely positive it was a date.

After the Ferris wheel hand-in-hand we made our way back down the pier and to my car. I drove home as she laid her head against the glass falling asleep. When I parked I carefully woke her up and we locked hands walking to the house. We got in and went upstairs stopping at her door.

"Mitchie" I said

"Yeah" She said looking at me as we held hands

"I think we can officially call this a date" I smiled

"Well it was an amazing date" She smiled

"We will definitely do it again"

"Definitely, good night Shane" She said

"Good night Mitchie, I will see you after shopping with my mom" I said

"Yeah, night" She said

"Goodnight Mitchie" I repeated again as I placed a soft kiss upon her cheek. She smiled blushing as I turned around and walked into my room. I heard her door close too and I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. Mitchie and I had been on a date. It was the most amazing one I have ever been on, for sure. I didn't get noticed once and that was really good. I smiled changing into my pyjamas and lying down. I looked at my phones screen saver for a while Mitchie flooding my mind. I was still confused and only time would clear the fog I was feeling. I was satisfied at the current moment as I closed my eyes Mitchie flooding my mind as I drifted into the darkness of sleep.

**A/N: Alright so it was a date. That I thought was definitely beyond adorable. It was so cute I loved writing it and I hope you all enjoy reading it. I like how he called it a date and they were comfortable together. But getting together isn't all butterflies and lollipops. Next chapter is Mitchie confused and debating her feelings. She works on herself. Caitlyn and Lisa join the shopping trip will anything get revealed? What happens when Shane get's together with the band and any new rumours from the pap? Read next chapter to find out. What was your favourite part of the night? Mine was hands down the Ferris wheel so cute! Sorry I took long to update I will do my best to update soon I have the next couple days off. Read and Review!**

**~Kim**


	9. Shop Until You Drop, Literally

**Alone at 18**

**Chapter 9: Shop Until You Drop, Literally**

One word, floating. That's what I felt like doing, I felt like I was floating. I watched Shane walk into his room and entered my own. I close the door leaning against it with a goofy grin on my face. I held onto the door feeling like I would actually float. I cannot express how happy I am at the moment. Shane was right this had been a date. Everything was perfect. This whole day was a fairytale. All of a sudden my eyes went wide. Today was a fairytale, a song. I turned on the lights running to my bed getting my notebook and pen. I knew it was late and I should get to sleep since tomorrow would be exhausting from shopping but I couldn't stop.

Today was a fairytale.

I wrote for at least an hour as I looked to the clock yawning. It wasn't the best I have written but its how I felt or how I thought I would feel. I yawned again realizing it was time for bed. I put my book away and got up retrieving my pyjamas from last night and slipped them on. I crawled into my bed turning my lights off and curled into the blankets. A smile playing on my face of the day and Shane filling my mind I fell into a peaceful, Shane filled sleep.

I woke up around 7:00. My biological clock barely every let's me sleep in. Let's just say 7, was sleeping in for me. I got out of bed smiling opening up my curtains letting the sun sweep through my room. I walked over to the bathroom turning on the water and stepping in letting it wash over me. I was wide awake this morning. Could be due to the best day ever yesterday or just that I was generally happy. I definitely think it was the first option.

I got out of the shower and went into my closet a towel securely wrapped around me. I brushed out my wet hair letting it lay in loose waves. I smiled loving my black hair fresh out of the shower it looked so nice. I giggle grabbing a head band and running it into my hair pulling it back slightly. I applied some make up and decided on what I wanted to wear. I wore my best pair of jeans yesterday so I was left picking form very little. I wanted to look presentable.

I finally decided on a pair of older jeans I had. They fit me but they were more straight leg and not skinny at all. I decided they were okay and I slipped on my leather boots. I loved them and they were very fashionable. I then slipped on a simple v-neck white and black stripped shirt. It fit me well so I was happy with it. I got a silver necklace and put it on. It was one of the long ones that ended just below my chest. I smiled grabbing some of my money that was very little and slipped it into my back pocket.

I was just about to sit back down on my bed and work on my song when there was knock on my door. I walked over opening my door to see Shane. A smile grew on my face.

"Hey Shane come in" I said smiling walking in leaving the door open as I sat upon my bed

"Hi" He said sitting beside me "Did you sleep well" He asked

"I had an amazing sleep thank you" I said and felt him hold my hand as I squeezed it

"I did too. Last night was a lot of fun. The whole day was and I want to thank you for the best day off ever" he said and I blushed

"I feel the same way. It was amazing. Oh and I learned Shane gray has a good side" I said gasping and he laughed. I loved that he enjoyed my sarcastic attitude

"You're lucky I like sarcasm" he teases and I smile

"True" I smile "Are the step-sisters up?" I ask and he laughs

"Yeah they are. I think they are downstairs, and maybe they will surprise you. You will have to go soon, promise me one thing?" he asked

"Sure?" I asked

"Take pictures of you in amazing outfits" He said handing me a camera and I laugh

"You serious" I asked and he nodded "Alright I promise"

"Good" He laughs putting his arm around me in a one arm hug.

"So I guess I should be going" I said standing up as did he

"I have to get ready for the day" He said and I finally noticed he was still in pyjamas and a wife beater. His hair dishevelled but completely sexy. I almost blushed but kept the heat from my cheeks

"You definitely need to work on that" I teased

"Have fun Mitchie, I will see you tonight" He asked

"Sure I'll stop by when I get home" I said and he smiled

"Have fun" He said again kissing my cheek and leaving my room. I silently squealed inside. I calmed down and made my way downstairs leaving my room, camera in my hand. Shane was insane I could've just showed him after. I rolled my eyes as I walked into the family room seeing the three others there.

"Morning" I said smiling

"Hi" Lisa and Caitlyn said continuing their conversation

"Come here Mitchie look over my list" She said and I walked over looking at it. Wow she put work into this

_Stores for clothes, accessories and shoes_

_Forever 21, Victoria Secrets (for delicates), Hollister, Aerie, American __eagle outfitters, __Abercrombie & Fitch__, Coach, Footaction USA._

_Electronic accessories_

_Apple_

"What are the electronics for?" I asked curious

"Sweetie we are updating you. We want to be able to get a hold of you if we need to and that way you can talk to the boys and such" She said saying quietly and I laughed

"I guess so" I said

"It's only 3 or 4 things nothing crazy alright?" She asked and I agreed

"Alright and the stores sound great so we will definitely get going?" I asked

"Sure, we are hitting the boutiques of the shops. We can't really go to the mall." She said and I nodded

"That's okay" I smiled

"Let's go girls" Mrs. Gray said and we all stood up and headed out of the store

"Oh Mitchie"

"Yeah"

"After a few stores we are stopping by a government agency, do you have your birth certificate?"

"Yeah" I asked

"Well we are getting you a passport, social security number in case you want a job, a health card and work on you getting a drivers licence" She said and I looked at her

"Wow, really?" She asked

"Definitely you will need them" She said and I nodded

"Sounds good" I smiled. We all piled into the black SUV and headed downtown LA to shop. I was not going to lie I was going to enjoy this. Listening to Shane I was going to milk it. Not too much but enough to last me for probably my life time.

We first went to American eagle outfitters. It was nice. I didn't like it as much as I thought I would. I actually bought a XS version of a guy's sweater that was adorable and amazingly comfortable I didn't even care what the girls thought. I got a few t-shirts and a pair of flats. I was happy with that. I have been to a small forever 21 so I figured I would get most of my stuff there. I wanted a variety though so I figured I would get something, at least one thing from most stores.

We then went to Aerie. There I bought some very cute pyjamas. I got pyjamas pants in my favourite colours and some bright ones. I got some pyjama tops and tanks. I also got a couple of cute night gowns. I wasn't a big fan of them but these were really cute. I also got some cute bras and panties. We then went back to the car as apparently we had other streets to go for the rest of the stores.

We went to Hollister and Abercrombie & Fitch. I bought a few t-shirts with sayings upon them. They were quite nice. I grabbed a few pairs of shorts that went just past my thighs or ended at my lower thighs. I was never allowed to show off my legs at the orphanage so I was definitely enjoying this. My tanned legs deserved to be seen. I also got flip flops from there. I loved some of their sweat pants and sweat Capri pants. I came out with a bag from each spot, they weren't the huge bags but I was satisfied. I had the camera is around my wrist and I took pictures of me trying on clothes, except for the pyjamas and underwear of course.

The next street we got to the girls went into Victoria's Secret as me and Mrs. Gray went into the government agency place first. We were in there for at least an hour filling everything out. I was my own guardian. I applied for a passport, my social security number, a health card, well an updated one. I also got approval to get my full driver's licence in 3 months. Mrs, gray pulled some string and all this was sent in on rush order. I took my first drivers test. The written one it was actually really easy. I passed and got my learners permit. Mrs. Gray then said Shane would help me, of course he would. Finally we made our way to Victoria's Secret and bought some things I would need. I also got another pair of sexier pyjamas but I was the only one that would normally see them. I also got make-up as theirs was amazing.

We went to coach and Footaction USA. I was in complete awe. I fell in love with coach bags immediately. I got three of them and two wallets. I also got a clutch. I got a pair of real leather buckle boots from there. I was dying. I made her spent so much money but she didn't seem fazed by it. That was alright by me. Don't get me wrong I'm not a spoiled brat but I was enjoying this.

I bought 6 other pairs of shoes at Footaction USA. I got a pair of black and red pumps. I got a pair of silver peter pan boots. I loved them. I got a pair of black wedges as well as a pair of bright ones with tons of colours. I then fell in love with these green strappy sandals. I was so in love with them I got a pair. The last store would be forever 21 and I knew I could find stuff to match my shoes too. I was so in love with shopping now. First we were going to apple but then we would finish clothes shopping.

"Could we stop for a bite to eat" I ask noticing it is almost 3 in the afternoon and I was starving

"We will stop at a cafe near Apple" Mrs. Gray confirmed as she started the car and we made our way there. The car was full with bags already. This was insane but I was happy with it. My body was itching to get too forever 21.

We had a quick bite to eat and made our way to Apple. I loved this store it looked amazing with all the latest gadgets. Mrs. Gray told me to pick out an iPhone and a Notebook. I loved the white colour they had. I got the notebook air. It was small but very interesting with a 17" screen surprisingly. It was perfect for me and it wasn't too much money either. I got the new Iphone 4 and got a purple gel cover for it. It had a camera and everything and it could hold my music. I found Mrs. Gray with an iPad getting set up as I told her witch ones I wanted.

"Alright, this IPad it for you as well" She said and I looked at her

"Why?" I asked and she laughed

"If you need it, just so you have it. We are just getting you ready. Sometimes you will be travelling to go to some concerts, like all of us" She said and I smiled

"Alright thanks I guess" I smiled happy for everything. I thought she was going a little over board but I would enjoy it.

They set up my phone. I loved how we did the number it worked perfectly. It was 775-MIT-CHIE or 775-648-2443. Well they were getting the computer ready they said I could try out my phone. I smiled going to send a txt and I dialled in Shane's number I clearly remembered it wasn't hard.

_Your mom is spoiling me _

I laughed as I typed it in and sent. Soon my phone starting ringing which made me jump back but I smiled when I saw a txt back

_Mitchie, you better have me in there as a contact ;) You're now in my phone :)_

_I do, well back to shopping; I will see you tonight, bye Shane._

I sent turning my phone on vibrate and slipping it in my pocket.

"Mitchie, who were you texting" Mrs. Gray asked

"Shane" I said and she nodded

"That's good I'm glad it's working. We got the word program and everything on your computer and the right things on your Ipad. Is there any certain program you want on your notebook? I will get you one extra one if you want.

"Sure, I'll go look" I said smiling walking over to the software and program shelves. I kept scanning until a couple caught my eye.

It was a secret that I was way into music. Only Shane knew but not even all of it. I learned how to play piano when I was 4 and played until I was 10, my dad taught me, he was good player. I never really played after that horrible day. I still can and I do write my music. There was this program that came with a small keyboard. It was a music production program. You can make tracks and all that. I smiled deciding on this one. I brought it over to Mrs. Gray who smiled.

"You play Piano?" she asked

"I used to" I smiled "I love the production side of music and yeah, so I would like this one please" she said

"Very well" she nodded to the guy. We finally left the apple store the other girls just playing around with electronics they probably already own.

We went back to the car locking it up and headed down the street to the biggest forever 21 I have ever seen. It was a visible 3 floors and I was floored just by looking at it. This would definitely be fun tonight. It was about 5 when we entered. I was exhausted but I was excited knowing I would be here for a few hours.

After about an hour I had two of the huge reusable shopping bags full of clothes to try on and I had only been on the first two floors. The first floor was awesome. It had the cash registers on one side the clothes on the other. There were all style of shirt's you could imagine and some dresses. I filled one bag with mostly shirts and a couple of cute dresses. The second floor was filled with bottoms. This had this section called the jean shop. It was gorgeous. It had all sorts of jeans clothes. It had jackets, pants, shorts, skirts and it was amazing. I got a lot and I mean at least 10 pairs of skinny jeans to try on I mean I loved them and that is what I will definitely be wearing a lot. I also got some skirts. There were other dresses which were adorable so I choose those as well.

I decided to go try all of it on. I went into the dressing rooms as the three of them waiting so they could see what I looked like. I was changing when I heard them talking. They were whispering so I stayed very still to listen to it.

"Mrs. Gray, why are you actually letting her stay?" Lisa said

"Yeah she does nothing for the band. She is distracting Shane, and you don't even know her" she said

"I don't know her, you are right about that. Have you ever thought about how she makes Shane though? I have never seen him this happy with a girl before. Smiling and it is obvious he likes her. You just don't like that she is an orphan and comes from a different background."

"So, she still had no right to live in the house we work hard to afford and to live in there" Caitlyn said

"Yeah we earn our board and room and buy all of our own things" Lisa said

"She can't buy her own things. I want to make her feel welcome and part of the family. She might be one day. She likes Shane and he returns those feelings. You need to get past that, because he is practically your brother so you need to accept his decisions" She says

"I guess, but I mean what if she just floats around the house and does nothing" Lisa asks

"She isn't going to be doing nothing. We are working that out. She needs to settle in. Get used to it. You our lucky you got this day off. You try to be nice to her. Maybe she isn't like us but she deserves everything I am getting her today. You two can leave if you want. I got you guys stuff when you started out, so did your parents. Me, My husband and Shane are all she's got for now. I bet she would like to have some girl friend to talk to. So maybe you two should get over your ego suck it up and deal with it that she will be with us for a while" Mrs. Gray said. I smile thanking her and started getting dress.

"Mitchie you have something on" She asks and I smile

"Yeah" I walk out in a short strapless red dress. It goes to my knee but you scrunch it up so it ended at the end of my thighs

"That dress is ugly, but damn you actually pull it off" Lisa says in amazement

"Thanks and Lisa?" I say

"Yeah" she says

I run into the store and come back with this pink dress that looks disastrous on the hanger "It looks horrendous on the hanger but the colour would fit your skin tone. The shoulder straps will make your body look longer. Add a black belt around the waist let the dress go to the length of your knee and it would look amazing."

"I guess" she shrugged

"Try it on. You never judge a book or clothes by what they look like. It's what they look like on that is important."

She took the dress and went into the dressing room. She came out and it did look good. I knew I had an eye for fashion, just wow.

"It's gorgeous" Caitlyn agrees dropping her jaw

"Wow Mitchie, how did you know?" She asked and I shrugged

"I like fashion"

I decided to continue trying on what I had. I liked and wanted all of it so Mrs. Gray let me. I also found a few outfits for Lisa and Caitlyn. I found out me and Lisa had the same type of Fashion sense. We liked the same clothes. Caitlyn was different but I found a few for her. Some of the workers brought the clothes down to start getting them ready as we all went to the third floor. I was in accessory heaven, no joke.

I was relatively happy that Mrs. Gray stood up for me. I was also happy that they kind of got along with me for the day. We went along the upstairs looking at the belts, the jewellery the purses and the shoes. I was in heaven. I got jewellery to match my outfits and shoes in all different colours. I even bought a pair of black strappy sandals that were gorgeous. I got a few more belts that went along with the jeans I bought. I choose one more hand bag and it was just amazing.

We finally and eventually decided it was time to go. Before we left I grabbed a job application as they were looking for another worker. I would love to work here, absolutely love it. I smiled slipping the application in my pocket. We then got back into the car and started towards the house.

When we arrived I took a few trips and finally had all my bags upstairs. I was actually falling asleep still standing but I remembered I said I would go see Shane. I was too tired to put anything away so I let it lay on my floor and quickly changed into some pyjamas.

I walked over to see his one door open. "Shane" I call

"Come in Mitchie" He says as I walk in and he walks out of his closet a wife beater falling over the toned chest I definitely got a glimpse of. "Did you have fun?"

"I did" I smiled "I got a lot of cool stuff"

"That was the idea" He smiles "you tired?" He asks as I yawn

"You know the expression Shop until you drop well yeah I'm living it" I say leaning against the wall

He chuckles "How about we get you to bed" He asks and I nod pushing myself off the wall heading to my room him following me.

I curl up in my blankets as he turns the lights out. Today and yesterday was the first day I didn't feel so alone. I felt safe and happy. Even though the girls kind of got a long with me I was still nervous. The boys could talk to Shane and I was scared, I didn't want to be alone anymore.

"Shane" I ask quietly

"Yeah?" he asks

"I know I shouldn't ask but I'm still very nervous about what they all think. I sometimes feel so alone could you sing to me" I ask and he walks over sitting beside me

"Mitchie, you have nothing to worry about you aren't alone" He said trying to reassure me

"I know but when I was scared and younger my dad would always sing to me. It calmed me down and I was just wondering if you could sing. I feel safe around you and your parents and just please" I said feeling ridiculous

"Yeah I can. But I promise you have nothing to be scared about" He said sitting beside me holding my hand.

I did like him and he made me feel safe. Anything could happen. Rumours could start up or pictures could get leaked. I never knew and it was scary in the life of the rich and famous. I didn't know how the girls actually felt about me or what they would say to Shane. I was still scared but as I squeezed his hand and he started to sing to me I felt as ease. I closed my eyes and fell asleep hearing his voice sing collide, the first song I slow danced too, the first slow dance I had with Shane.

**A/N: I hope I didn't bore any of you with the shopping but I wanted to describe that. A little bit of her past is coming out. Why did her dads voice always sooth her there must have been a reason. Was it simply the song he would sing? I want your opinion. I was thinking of doing a chapter in either one of the girls, or Nate's point of view. Give you their opinion on what's up and how maybe they can prevent anything. So let me know. There is more to come. If you want their look on the things it will be the next chapter or the chapter of that. It will be up as soon as I can get it up. Read and Review. Enjoy**

**~Kim**


	10. The Truth

**Alone at 18**

**Chapter 10: The Truth**

**Caitlyn's Point of View**

We just got home and Mitchie had brought all her bags upstairs. She was good at finding clothes for people but except for that she really drove me nuts. Why did she get to live here? I mean it was so random and someone un-famous and with no money shouldn't be with Shane, even if they are just friends. We knew nothing about her. She could have been faking distress to get the money. I just didn't feel right about her, there was something we didn't know.

I sighed walking into my room turning on the lights and dropping my bags upon the bed. I wasn't that tired I was used to shopping and long hours with the band. Apparently the boys had a rough day so I was suspecting they were all asleep. I started organizing my stuff noticing that I accidentally grabbed one of Mitchie's bags. Just great, now I had to enter her lair.

I walked over towards her room. I saw Shane's doors closed the curtains pulled closed. He only ever did that at night so he was asleep. Nate's were the same. Definitely a rough day it was only 9:30. I knocked on the door with no answer from Mitchie.

I opened the door "Mitch..." I started to stay then I dropped the bag "Un- fucking- believable" I said my mouth dropping open.

There lying in the bed was a sleeping Mitchie. What shocked me was who was next to her asleep as well, Shane. He clearly had an arm around her and she was curled up her head on his shoulder. Sleeping together already god damn it, it can't happen. Just friends, was pure bull shit. I mean I knew they liked each other it was obvious. Seriously though asleep in the same bad, even if it was just sleeping it was crossing lines. We weren't even allowed to do that, and I was in a relationship with Nate for over a year.

I quickly grabbed my phone and snapped a picture of them in bed. The guys need to know. I went into text message. I massed txt Nate, Jason and Lisa. _**My room in 5...urgent! **_I sent and went back into my room closing the doors still in shock. What the hell was he getting himself into? We needed to end this. Prevent it from going further. We needed to know more about her before we let Shane fall into her trap. It has to be a trap, right? I didn't have time to doubt myself as my door swung open and an exhausted looking Nate came in.

"What's wrong?" he asked and I walked over hugging him

"We'll wait for the rest" I said sitting on my bed as he joined me wrapping his arm around my waist as I leant into him

"What's up Caitlyn" I heard Lisa ask walking into my room falling onto the bean bag chair I had near the wall.

"Yeah we're exhausted" Jason said leaning against the wall

"We might have a little problem" I said showing Nate my phone his eyes going wide. I tossed it to Lisa who showed it to Jason

"This is insane, he has never like cuddled with a girl before, I mean why her?" Nate said confused

"I don't know but I don't think her feelings are genuine. It seems like a trap so he will give her whatever she wants, we know nothing about her" I states

"She seemed alright though Caitlyn. I honestly don't think it's that bad" Lisa said and I glared

"Lisa just because you share the same fashion sense doesn't mean you know her. She could be hiding something huge that Shane should be aware of something that we all should know."

"Shane used to still be hung up with HER. Why is he suddenly interested in Mitchie? She has a past. I mean she was orphaned and alone I mean I don't know I just don't think she is with Shane for the right reasons" Jason said

"Shane is smart I don't think he would get close unless it was genuine" Nate said "However I do think for the sake of him and the band we need to intervene. We don't need him hurt again and we don't need it affecting the band."

"We just need to prevent it from growing into more" I said

"Yeah and then after we find out maybe we can change our minds. Maybe" Lisa said

"Okay we will intervene but who will do it?" Jason asked

"I don't know" Nate said and I simply shrugged

**Nate's Point of View**

I was about to say I would intervene when a voice sounded and my eyes went wide. "No one will intervene" My head snapped up to see Shane standing in the door way

"You were asleep" I tightened my arm around Caitlyn as she talked

"Yeah your flash isn't the dimmest light in the world. I don't know what gives you right to think what's right for me. I can make my own decisions"

"Yeah but they are becoming ridiculous Shane. This could cause bad press for the band and ruin that. Is she really worth that? Do you even know anything about her?" I asked

"I do know things about her. Not everything I haven't known her long. You don't know anything and you won't even try to know her. As for the press we aren't doing anything bad, so therefore, no bad press."

"Shane" Jason said calmly "She could be using you. If you are friends there are no reasons to be in her bed? You really need to know her before you dive in. Focus on the band first."

"I do care about the band. I care about her too, do you not get that. We are friends and there was a reason I was in her bed, so she could sleep. She has a past I want to know but I'm not asking now. She needs to settle in. I need to grow the trust between us. If you guys don't give a damn and want nothing to do with her fine but I refuse to do that. I want to know her she has a lot to offer"

"How do you know that" Jason asks

"I just do. I trust you with all your decisions yet when I make a decision about something I am risking a lot on your just like get rid of it don't take the risk. What happened to like brotherly and sisterly support?" he asked and I sighed

"Shane it's not that we don't support you on everything. Just this came fast and is really extreme, maybe we should try to know her" I said and Caitlyn jabbed my side

"Nate" she hissed

"Caitlyn really it's just a teenage girl. She might have things we don't know about but honestly we all probably have something we hide. I am saying to you though Shane. You could be making a mistake but we aren't ones to stop you I guess. Even though I think we should" I said

"You can handle the consequences as they come then Shane" Lisa said

"Fine but bud out. If you want to get to know her, get to. If not leave what happens between me and her between us. It is none of your fucking business and if I ever hear you are plotting against me and her I will not be this calm" Shane said turning on his heel and leaving. I hear him slam his door and wince

"That went while" I said sarcastically

"He is ridiculous" Caitlyn said

"I am going to bed" Jason said and left as did Lisa shortly after. I stayed sitting beside Caitlyn. I don't know what got into Shane. Why was she so fascinating to him? There was an attraction I can tell. Maybe I will get to know her a bit. I just didn't know what to do. The band was so important to me, all of us. We had to make sure it came first. If we must intervene or prevent it because of the band we will but I guess we will trust Shane for now.

Caitlyn soon went to bed and I went to my room unable to sleep. Me being the brains of the band I needed to know more. Sure Shane was fine waiting but was I not really. I mean there must be something we need to know. I grabbed my Mac Book and went straight to Google. As pathetic as it was I typed in her name. Mitchie Torres and clicked search.

A whole bunch of results came up. I was on the 5th page when something struck my interest.

**Torres Family, Tragedy. April 20th, 2002, a car crash left only one survivor, 10 year old Michelle "Mitchie" Torres. **

I instantly clicked on it. Horrifying pictures came up on the screen and avoiding them I scroll down and see an article about the accident. I didn't know if I should really be learning all this? I mean anyone could find it on Google. I decided to read it. If I knew I couldn't keep it I would tell someone or confront Mitchie depending on how bad it was. I took a deep breath and started to read.

April 21st, 2002 Tragedy in Santa Barbara Crash

_Last night, April 20__th__, 2002 was a tragedy for many of the residents in Santa Barbara. A well known family, the Torres family was in the worst car crash in ages. There were heading home when they were entering a green light a transport truck ploughed into their SUV. They were dragged with the transport truck and wrapped around a telephone pole. We don't know how but the Mother got ejected from the car lying upon the grass near the pole. We figured she got out to save her daughter. She collapsed to do blood loss from Glass in her leg figuring she bled out. We couldn't find the daughter in the car. We saw her in her mother's arms sobbing. We don't know how she got out, but she had a will to live. She is currently in hospital in severe condition. She is responding well. Unfortunately she was the only survivor. The other three had past. We have yet to figure out more. _

Wow that was super horrible. She was found in her mother's blood like oh my god. I sighed scrolling up looking at the horrifying pictures. The SUV was not resemblance to any I have seen. It looked like a pancake. The transport truck wasn't even damaged. There was a picture of where the mother was. She looked quite peaceful as the cut was just in her leg but at the artery. Then there was a tiny little girl curled up beside her mother, Mitchie.

It was horrifying to just know about it. I almost wished I hadn't learned what actually happened. If you saw the pictures you would've understood. I actually felt sorry for her. She lost everything because of a drunk Transport driver, what an ass. Apparently there was enough impact he died, well that and his drunkenness, at least he didn't live knowing he killed two people and shattered someone life.

I read more finding out they were on their home from her 4th Grade talent show. She sung and one first price. Her first time singing in front of everyone, that was amazing. It suddenly donned on me that she could possible think it was her fault and that is the worst anything can think, it definitely wasn't. I sighed definitely wanting to talk to her. She needed to know people were there for her. We were too caught up in Shane liking her to care what she might be feeling, alone?

Caitlyn and the rest would disapprove of what I'm doing as I walk out of my room and head towards Mitchie's. I am about to knock gently when Shane walked out of him room. Crap.

"What are you doing?" he asks questionably eyeing me

"I know what happened" I say

"How do you know that?"

"The internet" I responding knowing he was about to freak out

"Nate, you had no right to do that. What the fuck did I just tell you about not intervening then you go and do just that, really?" he shouts mad

"I just I needed to know. You know me I wasn't going to intervene like we were planning I wanted to know what exactly happened" I said

"Well you had no right, and then what were you going to do, go see her?"

"I wanted to confront her. Look I found out and it's worse than I thought. When I found out and the pictures I regretted it, I want to make it right thought try to get to know her"

"Telling her you know is not how to get to know a person. She probably still has nightmares about what happened to her parents, you talking about it's not right."

"I guess but Shane its worse then you thought. She was there she witnessed it, it happened in front of her eyes" I said and he stares at me

"She saw it" He said and I shook my eyes

"She didn't just see it Shane she lived it"

"Look its fine you know and all that but I am waiting for her to tell me. So she can trust me with that. I've thought of looking it up but I don't want to break the trust we have building. It took me 30 minutes for her to fall asleep tonight so go back to bed and we will talk tomorrow" He said

"Shane I know you want her to tell you and she can. However I think you should see what I found out. You will be shocked it might be better if you are somewhat expecting it, I was scared" I said and he sighed

"Fine let's go" he said sighing as we made our way back to my room closing the door as I go to my Mac book and hand it to him all the pages I found open. I watch horrified as his face turns into all different emotions as he reads. The worst past was the date of April 20th was only 4 days away.

**A/N: I need to do this in Shane's point of view so that will be the next chapter. So you know what exactly happened but there is more not in there that Mitchie knows. Also the day that it happened 9 years ago is coming up so let's see what happens then. Read and Review. Enjoy!**

**I got Twitter so if you want add me; my user name is Mussofan04 or Kimberly Anne.**

**~Kim **


	11. Scars

**Alone at 18**

**Chapter 11: Scars **

**Shane's Point of View **

I read what Nate had found but I didn't know how to feel. I was sad, shocked, stunned overall depressed and everything that happened. No-one, especially Mitchie ever deserved something this disastrous. The worst part was that she was involved, it didn't just happen to her parents she was also in it. Of course she was normally scared and nervous about things. It definitely made sense I mean part of it would have made her who she is today. That happening is horrible but living it and surviving made it almost worse.

It scared me that she might blame herself because they were out because of her success. That part made me smile. I knew she wrote songs, but didn't know she sung, I wonder if she ever did, or if she stopped. I was still worried though I mean I have never had a tragedy near that significance that affected my life. Well now I have it affected me because she was important to me and it affected her.

"Nate, I need tomorrow off" I said standing up

"Shane, I know it's a lot but we can talk about it?" Nate said

"I need it off" I said trying not to snap "I just want to be with Mitchie tomorrow, I am not telling her I know, I just I need to okay" I said going to the door

"Alright Shane, I can understand... me and you know nothing" He said and I nodded

"Nothing at all" I confirmed and walked out of his room. In a slight daze I walked over and entered Mitchie's room. I fell asleep here she wouldn't know the difference. I crawled back to where I was before and resumed my position. She curled up placing her head on my shoulder.

"You deserve the best" I whispered kissing her forehead as she was asleep "you are so much more then you know" I kiss her forehead again and hold her tight as I, myself fall into a sleep. The truth scared me. I knew it would but I didn't know it would be something like that. I did my best to rest peacefully as I held a girl that deserved everything and more in my arms.

I woke up a few hours later Mitchie still curled up in my arms. I turned slightly to see that it was now 7:00. I sighed sitting up against the head board making sure she stayed sleeping. I walked over to my room washing my face and changing. I slipped on a cleaner pair of Pyjama pants and a different wife beater. I walked back into her room bringing my Mac book with me and sitting on her bed against the foot board watching her sleep as I sat on my Twitter and just searched the net. I was glad Nate and the band was letting me have the day off. I knew I couldn't talk to Mitchie about it but after finding out I just wanted to be there and spend some time with her.

I was tweeting that was excited about a day off when I looked up to see Mitchie stirring her eyes fluttering open. "Shane" She asked rubbing her eyes and sitting up against the headboard

"Yeah" I said

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"Well I wanted to be here when you woke up since I fell asleep as well last night" I said and she sighed

"Right sorry about that I didn't know why I was so scared" She said

"It's okay I didn't mind. I was glad my voice was able to let you sleep. You said your dad's voice always soothed you" I said and she smiled but there was a hint of sadness

"It did, all the time actually" She said

"That's special, was it a certain song" I asked

"Nope anything even if it was silly, just something he was good at. Apparently something you are good at too, calming me down" She said smiling

I closed my Mac book forgetting about my tweet and putting it on the bed "Glad to help" I smiled

"When are you going to work" She asked

"I'm actually spending the day with you today" I said and she smiled "what would like to do"

"I need to go to forever 21, then just chill out here I guess" She smiled

"Alright, why do you have to go to forever 21?" I asked

"Drop of my application" She smiled

"Well I think that would be a great job for you" I smile

"Me too and I need to buy one more thing I have the money, I forgot a bathing suit so yeah just in case" She blushed

"We can go swimming this afternoon it's suppose to be nice out." I said suggesting

"Sounds good actually, haven't been forever but I know how too."

"Well I am going to get changed and such, maybe we can grab a bite to eat here then go to forever 21 and come back" I asked

"Sounds good I will meet you downstairs in 20" she said

"I'll be there in 15" I said in a challenging tone and walked out of her room.

I got changed into a pair of blue skinny jeans and a black top. I quickly did my hair then headed down stairs. I sat in the breakfast nook eating an apple waiting for Mitchie. I was happy we got to spend the day together. Don't get me wrong the thought of her in a bikini made me almost blush because hello I was a guy. I laughed at my teenage thoughts and shook it out of my mind. I would let my eyes wander when she was in one then ignore it the best I could. Even though there was nothing wrong with flirting. I was still worried about getting in too deep before she told me what happened herself. I was glad I knew but there was part of me that knew I shouldn't have learned. Too late now I was just hoping it wouldn't affect our 'relationship' or whatever we had together.

**Mitchie's Point of View**

When Shane left I got up walking to my bags decided what to wear. I put on the pair of lime green skinny jeans I bought and the black pumps. I put on a black t-shirt with green lines running across it. I smile brushing my hair out and let it stay down. I smile putting on my make-up and grabbing a hand bag. I slipped my wallet, phone and application in it then headed downstairs.

I get downstairs grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl walking in the breakfast nook. I see Shane with his eyes closed so I slip my heels off and quietly walk and pretend to trip falling onto his lap. He jumped back his eyes snapping open and I laugh.

"You look hilarious" I said

"You scared the fuck out of me" He said and I stuck my tongue out and he immediately started tickling me as I screamed squirming out of his grip.

"Shane Stop" I squealed finally getting out of his grip.

"You started it" He said standing up and I laughed

"Your right and it was funny" I said slipping my heels back on laying my banana forgotten on the table "Can we go" I asked smiling

"Of course" he said taking my hand and we headed out to the Camaro "After forever 21 we will go to the mall parking lot and you will practice driving"

"Your car but it's so expensive!" I said

"Well you need to learn on the car your driving for the test and well... possibly the one you are getting when you pass" he said getting in as I did and I looked at him

"You are kidding?" I asked

"No, I'm getting myself a Ferrari for my 21st birthday so you will be getting my Camaro" He said and I just gaped at him "You know usually I would totally think mouth open was a good look but not in this situation" I closed my mouth and my eyes went wide well he laughed

"You are disgusting" I said hitting him and he laughed as we pulled out of his driveway. We headed into LA and I was listening to the radio. Soon a Connect 3 song came on and I practically gasped.

"SING FOR ME PLEASE" I said in a high pitched voice looking at him batting my eyelashes

"You are pathetic" he says winking. This was definitely my way of flirting and he definitely knew how to play along. Yeah I liked him, stupid me, of course.

He ended up singing as did I. It was actually pretty funny. We smiled singing along to the songs we knew, well the words of the songs we know. Some were just plain bad but fun none the less. We eventually arrived at Forever 21.

I took his hand as we walked in. We probably should've thought of more since it was obvious who he was. Luckily it wasn't busy. We made our way to the second floor and walked over to where I saw bikini's last time.

"Do you know what size?" Shane asked

"Yeah I do, so don't worry it won't take long" I said looking at them all as Shane took a seat by the window and I rolled my eyes.

I looked through the bikini's and they had this deal on 2 for 30 unfortunately I only had 20 some dollars on me. I found two I really wanted.

"Shane could you spot me 10 bucks I will pay you back I promise" I said and he handed me a 20 "go for it" He said as I retrieved the 4 pieces that were 7.50 each and we headed to the cashes as he held my hand until I got served.

"I love your outfit" a girl said looking at me ringing my stuff through

"Thanks, I bought most of it here" I smile at her and she nodded

"I remember you now, yesterday?" she asked and I nodded

"Yup"

"Alright, here you go" She said handing me my bag "Anything else"

"Mitchie" I turned to see Shane holding my purse up

"Right" I said grabbing it getting my application and handing it to her "My application"

"Thanks see you again" She said as I locked hands with Shane gray slipping on our sun glasses and left the store. It was funny knowing she watched us leave.

"She totally just checked me out" Shane said wrinkling his nose

"You so like it" I teased

"Not when I'm already with a gorgeous girl" he said and I blushed

"Stop making me blush" I said and he just laughed as we got to the car. We headed to the mall parking lot so I could learn how to drive. This could be exciting, or disastrous? I was hoping exciting, I would die if I hurt his 'baby'.

We arrived at the parking lot and he made me get into the driver's seat and I was slightly freaking out. "Shane I have no idea, how to do this. I mean I know automatic means one foot but this clearly isn't, you always use both and I'm going to kill your car" I say and he laughs

"Calm down Mitchie, your are fine" He smiles squeezing my hand "I will tell you how"

After about 20 minutes of instruction I was finally trying and I did it okay for like 5 minutes then stalled it. "This is impossible" I said looking at him.

"Just do how you would to start it" He said and I did getting it going again. "Don't worry it takes a while it's harder then automatic but we have 3 months for you to practice, this is only to get used to it" he smiled

"Alright" I said smiling driving around the parking lot for a while smiling listening to quiet music with him.

I soon stop and look at him as my stomach growls. Can we stop for lunch and then go home and go swimming" I said realizing it his actually really hot outside.

"Sure Mitchie" He said as we switched seats and he headed out of the mall parking lot towards some of the main roads.

We are driving down a familiar street and I see a familiar car near a small cafe. "Shane, can we go there, I think I know someone there" I said as he parked on the street

"Who" He asked curiously

"My social worker, do you think I could go in for 5 minutes by myself and then you can come in I'll text you please" I asked and he nodded

"Go ahead need me, txt me" he said and I nodded

"Thanks" I said grabbing my bag and walking across the street and into the little cafe. There I saw Alyssa sitting at a table by herself sipping coffee. I walk over lifting my sunglasses to the top of my head.

"Hi Alyssa" I said quietly and she looked up her eyes going wide

"Mitchie" She asked and I nodded "Oh my god" She said standing up and hugging me as I smiled and hugging her back. She pulled me back and looked at me. "Wow Mitchie you look amazing"

"Thanks I met a really good friend" I smiled

"Mitchie tell me one thing. You aren't selling yourself for..." She said and I stopped her

"NO Alyssa, I would never" I said and she nodded

"Just you are so fashionable I'm just confused" She asked and I nodded

"Well maybe I can help you understand" I said pulling out my phone sending Shane a text.

_Shane, come in please get me a caramel frapuchinno then come sit with me and Alyssa please?" I sent_

_On my Way Mitchie_

I stuck my phone back in my purse. "My friend is actually outside he will come in" I smiled

"Alright, but I mean how did you get the money for all this" she said and I smiled

"They are very generous people. I am working to pay it back though" I said and she smiled "Well looking for a job"

"Mitchie" She said

"Yeah"

"Isn't that Shane Gray, the one that performed at the orphanage and the one that shout out to you on GMA" She asked

"Yeah is it" I looked over smiling and he smiled back

"Wait, are you telling me?" she asked and I smiled

"Yeah that would be right" She smiled and almost dropped her mouth

"You're kidding right" She asked and I shook my head just as my Shane appeared placing a drink in front of me sitting down

"You must be Alyssa" he said raising his hand

"Nice to meet you" She said Shaking his hand

"You as well, I heard a bit about you" he smiled taking a sip of his drink "She is a special one here" He said wrapping an arm around me and smiled

"Are you the mystery girl" Alyssa asked

"I guess, I mean we are pretty careful, and nothing is official" I said looking at Shane as he nodded

"Amazing friends" He said and Alyssa nodded

"Thanks for taking care of her, she deserves it" Alyssa said and I nodded

"She does. My mom thought so to got her some new clothes, spruced her up a bit, she definitely needed it" He said jokingly and I pushed him playfully

"You're an idiot" I said rolling my eyes and Alyssa laughed

"Friends, right" She said and we all laughed a little

"For now" He said and I blushed,

"I told you to stop" I glared and he shrugged

"Well I'm glad to see you are doing well. Maybe we can talk again but I have to head over to Sunshine," She said and my face dropped remembering the orphanage and Shane felt me tense and wrapped his arm tighter around my shoulder whispering that it was alright

"Thanks Alyssa, here" I said handing her a napkin with my number, you can get a hold of me if you want, and will you say hi to Sarah for me?" I asked and she nodded

"Sure bye Mitchie, Shane nice to meet you" she said as she left and I sighed

"You okay" Shane asked

"Yeah I am, sorry just sad you know" I said and he nodded

"Yeah, how about we eat and head home, go swimming have a fun rest of the day" he asked and I nodded happily as we ordered our food and waited for it.

We got our food then headed towards home. We drove with the windows open but it was hot today. The sun was beaming down reflecting off the black interior. I smiled loving the heat and we enjoyed the wind better then the AC. We arrived home and decided to get ready to swim. I was too meet Shane in the back in 10 minutes.

I walked to my room with my bag and decided on the red bikini I bought. The ties were strings but I really liked it. I stripped of my clothes putting on my bikini tying it up. I really liked how it fit and it was the perfect size. I tightened the strings on my hips and made sure they wouldn't fall down. I walked over to the mirror to see how I looked and was horrified as I looked just above me right hip. There was a spider web like scar running up my side. A memory of that fateful day flashes in my mind and I wanted to scream. I always knew I had a scar but today it was red and inflamed. That only happened when... oh no! I walked to my phone and looked at the date. April 17th.

"Oh My God" I said shaking a little.

In 3 days it would be the day I lost my parents, the day I stopped doing things I loved but I have wanted to start ever since I came here. I sigh then hear the back door open below my balcony. I knew I wanted to go swimming but the last thing I wanted was Shane to see the ugliest scar anyone could have. If only it wasn't red. I sighed finding a baggy white t-shirt and slipped it on over my bikini. You could see through it but I knew it wouldn't show the scare, red and inflamed thankfully.

I grabbed the hair elastic that was on my vanity and tied the shirt up a bit. It hugged my body and ended at my hips where I tied it. It was low enough to cover my scar but high enough to show my bikini bottoms. I sighed grabbing a towel and making my way towards the back.

I went outside to see Shane sitting on a lounger in only swim trunks. I took a minute to admire his body. It was definitely sexy. His stomach was definitely toned and fit, it was beyond gorgeous. I smiled seeing how he had defined abs and muscle lines in his chest. He was gorgeous

"Hey" I said sitting on the lounger beside him and he smiled sitting up

"Read to swim, it's totally hot outside" He said and I nodded

"Yeah definitely is" I said standing up. Knowing the sun wasn't the only thing bringing heat right now, but his body as well.

I started walking towards the pool and turned to see him watching me. "Aren't you coming?" I asked

"Not to be perverted, but aren't you taking your shirt off" He asked and I shook my head "Why not, it will be come see through anyway" He said

"Because I'm ugly" I said and he looked at me bewildered

"Mitchie don't be ridiculous, you aren't come on it's not like I'll stare at you. Come on, it's just us I don't judge" he said and I could tell he was being honest but I was scared

"Shane, you don't understand" I said

"Mitchie please, you should trust me" He said and I know he was right

"I do, just I don't want you to see it" I said and he looked curious

"See what exactly?" he asked and I sighed

"My ugliness" I said and he sighed

"Mitchie, you are kidding, you have never been self conscious" He said and I knew he was right

"Fine but don't laugh at me" I said and he nodded

"I promise" He said and I took a deep breath untying the hair elastic. I carefully lift the shirt over my head and let it fall to the ground and I looked to see him eyeing me. Of course I guy would stare at a girl in a bikini.

**Shane's Point of View**

I instantly broke my promise to not stare at her, but if you saw her you wouldn't blame me. She was absolutely gorgeous. My eyes scanned her body seeing how amazing her bikini hugged her in all the right ways. Her legs were amazing and as I was trailing up her body seeing how gorgeous she was again, my eyes caught sight of what she was probably stating was the ugliness. There on her right side was a scar that looked like a spider web. It was red and inflamed and I instantly though I knew what it was from. Well there was no doubt but I had to not think about that right now.

She saw my eyes rest upon the scar and she brought her arm to the side covering it. I walked over to her carefully removing her arm.

"Mitchie, don't be afraid" I said running my finger carefully against her scar as it burned against my finer "Everything even scars make you who you are" I said and she sighed

"It's ugly though, especial around this time of year" she said. I knew why, in 3 days would be the anniversary of the death of her parents. That would be a rough day.

"Mitchie, it's who you are, don't be ashamed" I said and she sighed. I didn't want to ask why this time of year although I did know. Some quilt did run through me that I knew, but I wanted couldn't let her know I knew, yet.

"Okay" she said feeling uncomfortable

"Be happy with who you are" I smiled and she did slightly

"Thank you Shane" she said and I hugged her as she hugged me back.

"You're welcome" I said "now should we go swimming"

"Definitely" She said smiling a total switch in her mood. Before she could get out of my embrace I picked her up. I ran towards the pool and jumped in with her in my arms as we hit the water as it enclosed around us.

**A/N: Hey, so here it is Chapter 11. I thought it was a pretty good chapter. They are swimming that will be in the next chapter as well as a couple more things. Something gets on the news but we will save that as a slight surprise. Mitchie hears about getting a job maybe. Shane also gets news on what the band will be doing soon. Let's read and find out shall we?**

**I have a Twitter finally after much convincing. If you want to add me my account name is the same as this one, Mussofan04. Hope to hear from you if you are in the twitter world. Don't forget to read and review. Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	12. Swimming And Ice Cubes?

**Alone at 18 **

**Chapter 12: Swimming and Ice Cubes**

**Shane's Point of View**

As we emerged from beneath the water I was greeted with a very unimpressed Mitchie. I laughed looking at her as she shot me a glare. "You didn't like that" I asked teasing her

"No I am more of a walk into the pool type girl" She said treading the water

"Oh well it was fun" I said swimming past her."Keep up" I called as she started swimming towards me. I was about to turn around when she climbed onto my back like I was giving her a piggy back.

"Now I can really keep up" She whispered in my ear then I dove underwater and with her arms around my neck we swam under water together. Both our legs getting tangled once in a while as we kicked to keep afloat away from the bottom of the pool. We both kicked up surfacing to the top her arms still around my neck I turned around facing her.

"That was different" I said honestly

"Fun though" She smiled

"Totally sexy" I said winking and she splashed water into my face "I was kidding" I said holding up my hands

"Right and I am wonder woman" She said teasing floating on her back swimming away from me. I quickly reached her foot and pulled her close. She lifted her body back up treading water beside me.

"So where did you learn how to swim" I asked as we just treaded water

"I lived on a beach Shane, it was like my life" She said smiling swimming to the edge of the water and pulling herself out.

"Where are you going" I asked and watched her walk over to the shed

"Getting rafts" She said opening the shed and coming one with a green and purple floating rafts tossing them in the pool. I pulled them over to me and watched as she gracefully dived in. She was gorgeous for sure. She swam over and hopped on a raft as I did too. Our rafts were beside each other so we just lay under the sun floating beside each other.

"This was a good idea" I said turning smiling towards her

"Of course it was" She said reaching my hand and pulling our rafts closer together. I squeeze her hand smiling as I let our hands graze the water.

"Mitchie you really our different you know that?" I asked

"In a good way" She asked

"Of course you don't care that I'm famous. I mean you tease me for it, it's rather nice" I said smiling

"You are just a normal person with an amazing job and an abnormal amount of money" She said smiling and I knew I felt really good about that

"Thanks, I think" I said looking at her as she smiled. Her hair was stuck to her back as her body glistening due to the water on her skin. Her smile was gorgeous and I always smiled with her. I did like her but I promise to keep it platonic, for now, well maybe, we will see.

"You're welcome. It was a compliment" She said and I laughed

"Good to know. I wish I could do this more often, lay in the pool under the sun talking with you" I said looking over to see her looking at me.

"You don't use the pool often? I mean you could always swim at night time, however the sun isn't out" She said "It's romantic that way though, I remember sitting in the ocean around 10:00 a few times, it was so much fun, with the moon" She said smiling

"I use it a lot but usually doing laps as a workout. It's always around 6:00 in the morning. I am usually up doing workouts. I go for a run, come swim a few laps then go back to bed for half-an-hour then usually go for the day working on music then get home, watch TV and crash."

"You never swim for fun" She asked

"Not usually that's why today is amazing" I smiled "I mean we are floating now but when we swam for like the 5 minutes it was good."

"Glad I could help" She said

"Do you ever do workouts or whatever" I ask starting a casual conversation

"Not recently. I did in high school though. I was actually part of our dance team so I can keep my own. I used to run after school on the track. Well the days I didn't have practice. I always stayed at school doing dance or running then took the bus back to the orphanage. I was the only one in high school so they let me get a bus pass, because since I was sheltered they wanted me to be able to hang out then go back. I had to be back by 6. They always thought I was with friends when reality was never really. I liked being alone running, it was a stress relief, made me feel better" She said and I smiled

"We should go for a run together one morning"

"Sure I'd like that" She said smiling "this sun is really scorching" she said smiling at me

"That it is" I said watching her sit up

"Well then" She said rolling off into the water. She then lifted her raft to the side and out of the pool and swam over to me. She put her arms on the raft and laid her head on her hands. "Come join me" She said

"I don't know" I said teasing as she pushed away from the raft swimming away.

"You just couldn't catch me" She said sticking her tongue out and swimming towards the shallow end watching me.

"Right" I said standing up on the raft not really expecting it as it caved and I went flailing into the water. I popped back up and started laughing as did she. That was quite interesting.

"You are ridiculous" She said giggling as I dived under and swam up to her and came up walking toward her putting my arms on the pool wall around her.

"I caught you" I said and she smiled

"So you did" She smiled "Now what"

"I don't know" I said taking her hand as we walked backwards into the middle of the shallow water.

"I always loved jumping in, once I was used to it" She said smiling

"How about we do that then, tricks even" I said smiling

"Sure sounds awesome" she said as we swam towards the ladder getting and walking over to the deep end of the pool where we wouldn't hit the bottom

"What first" I asked

"A flip" she said and I looked at her

"You want to flip into the pool. I don't know" I said as she rolled her eyes

"Watch" She said as she ran to the end up the pool jumped up flipping and heading into the pool feet first

"Fun" I said as she spluttered water from her mouth. "Let me try" I ran and jumped and as I was about to go into the water I didn't spin far enough and went in back first. I swam back up to see her smiling

"It was close" she said smiling

"I didn't get enough air" I said and she nodded

"True" She stated as we got back out and did a few more jumps.

We finished jumping and decided we should do a few laps which we did in a form of a race. I beat her by like not even a stroke, she was definitely fit, which was the last thing I expected but it was awesome to know she definitely took care of herself that way.

She went inside to grab water and I sat down on the one lounger waiting for her to join. Soon I turned to see Lisa coming out and take the lounger beside me.

"Hey Shane" She said plugging in her iPod and lying in the sun flipping through a magazine. I groaned with a slight wave.

I sat up slightly on the lounger as Mitchie came in frowning. "Where do I sit" she said and I patted my lounger. She handed me the water and sat between my legs. Her head resting against my chest as my one arm resting against her side as the other held my water as she held hers.

"Did she purposely sit there" she asked quietly as I lay there

"Maybe, I don't know but I don't mind sharing"

"Neither do I, honestly" She said giggling

"She usually sleeps out here during the day listening to her music. Some kind of ritual she does, I don't know it's actually weird" I said laughing and she sighed

"Well it is quite peaceful out here, even if I'm in the arms of a sweaty rock star" she looked at me smiling and I rolled my eyes.

"We're drying off" I said shrugging

I set our waters down on the ground as we just laid there drying off breathing steadily in sync. It was really peaceful and I felt really close to Mitchie. There was something about her that made me want to be around her. I knew it wasn't because I knew, but it was because she lived her life fully and that was amazing. I don't know what lead me to do it but as I took in her sent my one hand starting tracing her scar again over and over. I don't know what it was about the scar but on her it was beautiful. That might sound weird it just was. It what made her who she was, the reason she was in LA and honestly that alone was beautiful.

"You're beautiful, you know that" I whispered softly into her ear

"You think so?" she asks whispering back

"I know so, even with the scar you are flawless" I said and she smiled

"We all have flaws Shane, they aren't always on the outside, and sometimes they are in the depths of our souls" She said and I smiled

"That is true, but you have to know each other's soul to know those flaws" I said and she giggled, I love her giggle.

"Yeah, I always believed that when you find someone who you can fully understand, that is your soul mate. All their flaws even the deepest darkest ones that only the two of you know is when you truly can say that the one is your soul mate"

"You watch way too many chick flicks" I said and she smacked my arm

"Definitely not, I truly believe that" She said and I nodded. I felt we were almost in a deep conversation, well we where. Talking about souls and flaws and I really wanted to ask. I looked over to see Lisa had put her magazine down and was clearly sleeping.

"Mitchie" I asked in her ear as I firmly run my thumb along her scar

"Yeah" she asked

"Where did this scar come from" I ask quietly in her ear as she sighs as well as tenses a little

"Shane, look I know you want to know but I'm not ready to tell you" She said

"Oh alright" I said

"I trust you so don't doubt that. I just need more time to come to terms with everything before I tell people. It is more than a scar and I just need more time, please" She said

"Okay, I understand how everything can be overwhelming" I said and she nodded

"It just happened a long time ago and just with everything right now. I want to settle in, start a job, maybe start a relationship, get a little farther along in life then I will come to terms with everything and I will let you know" She said and honestly I was happy with that.

"Okay that sounds good" I smiled. I needed to forget about what I knew and I was determined to. "So when you said relationship" I said and she smacked my arm

"It doesn't matter Shane you don't need to know" She said blushing trying to hide it

"You sure, I mean if you like someone you should tell them" I said a grin on my face

"Take your own advice" She shot back smiling and I just rolled my eyes "why is this day so damn hot" She groaned and I suddenly got an idea. I looked over to Lisa lemonade glass on the table near us so I leaned over, reached into it, and retrieved and ice cube making sure Mitchie didn't see.

"This better" I asked as I ran the ice cube down her back

"Oh my god no" She squeals jumping from the chair as I laugh "I'm going to get you back" she says storming into the house. I laugh and follow her. I walk into the kitchen and feel something cold smash against my skin, ice cubes. I looked up to see Mitchie holding one of the ice boxes her hand flinging ice cubs at me.

"It's on" I said running towards her as she moves to the other side. I grab the ice box from the other fridge and soon we are in a full fledge ice cube fight. We would throw them and they would explode into a pile of chunks then water as they hit us.

Mitchie tossed one at his hit my fore head and I felt water dripping down my face. I licked my lips as the water collected there and she laughed. "You look ridiculous" she said making sure to move

"So do you" I called tossing a handful towards her. She squealed as I watched them explode across her torso and I laugh this time.

"You are so dead" she said tossing more at me. This was hilarious I haven't laughed or had this much fun in forever. We must have gone on for at least 10 minutes before she put her ice box down. "I'm out" She said

"Me too" I said tossing one more. She squealed. I went to walk towards her as she moved out of the way of the ice cube walking towards me and we both slipped on the water skidding towards each other. We collided together landing on the ground. I look at her as we are both lying on the ground soaked. We both instantly burst out laughing.

"SHANE JOSEPH GRAY" I hear my mother say and my head snapped up and I quickly stood up helping Mitchie

"Hi mom" I said innocently

"What the hell is this?" She asked

"We kind of had an ice cube fight" I said and she groaned

"Shane you will clean all of this up, before the manager meeting" She said

"Mom, but"

"Mrs. Gray it wasn't just his fault. I was involved I'll help" Mitchie said and I smiled thankfully to her

"Well get cleaning, the kitchen never did anything to you" She said walking out of the room

"Sorry" Mitchie said looking at me

"It's okay I'd never say this to my mother but it was fun" I smiled tossing her a cloth. We looked at the kitchen. This would take forever and with that we started whipping off the surfaces, we would do the floor with mops later.

"Let's not slip again" She said smiling and I laughed

"That was fun, but yeah let's not" I said smiling as we continued to wipe off the surfaces. Next time remember to take ice cube fights into the backyard.

About an hour later we were finally done cleaning up. We were about to put the mops away when Lisa trudged through the kitchen dripping wet form the pool.

"God, does it ever end" Mitchie groaned walking over to the trail and mopped it up "I could go a whole week without seeing water ever again" She said and I chuckled

"Don't be so dramatic but I definitely feel the same" I said as we walked and put the mops away.

"I think we should go change. I am freezing plus don't you have to get ready for your meeting?" she asked and I looked at the clock

"Yeah I do" I sigh as we make out way to the foyer and head up the stairs. "I'm going to go see my mom, I will stop by before I leave" I said and watched as she walked up the stairs and towards her room.

I walk over to my parent's room and knock on the door. "Come in" I heard my mom's voice call and I opened the door

"Hey mom, me and Mitchie are finished, sorry about that" I said and she nodded

"Its fine, thanks for cleaning it up. You really care for her don't you?" she asked and I blushed closing the door as I walked in.

"I'm not famous to her, well I am but you know what I mean. I do care for her, she's an amazing friend and just yeah" I said

"I saw you swimming Shane, you both want to be together so try to be, and I know you can do that, if you really want too" She said

"Thanks mom. I actually wanted to talk to you about something I wanted to do. It might cost a lot" I said and she nodded for me to continue. "Well Mitchie never got a prom so I was thinking of throwing one. Get the list of her school graduates, invite them fully paid they just need to dress the part and show up." I said

"You want to give Mitchie a prom that she deserves?" She asks

"Yeah I know it might not be realistic but..." She interrupted me

"No, we will, for Nate and Caitlyn too, I know you went to one as did Jason and Lisa but they never did."

"It's a surprise for Mitchie, I will need the girls help and the guys, well Nate will help, I know that" I smile "It might get them to know Mitchie a bit more" I said

"Sounds good" She nodded "You should go get ready for the meeting. They are discussing the idea of a tour with you guys" She said and I nodded

"Sounds awesome and I'd love to go on another tour. Well I'll go get ready, we will talk more about the prom later, thanks mom" I said leaving to my room. My mom was right I did like Mitchie and I was sure she liked me all we need to do now is make something happen. I didn't know how or when but it would be soon, and I would want into be perfect because she deserved nothing less.

**A/N: Alright so I am stopping here. Originally I was going to do a food fight but I though the ice cubes was something that never really happens and that it was unique. You think the rest of them will go along with throwing the prom for Mitchie. What does Shane mean by make something happen? Will he make him and Mitchie into something official? You will have to read to find out more now won't you? I will be updating again soon... in a couple of days. Read and review Enjoy! CAMP ROCK 2 FRIDAY! Anyone else excited? I know I am!**

**~Kim**


	13. Prom, Tour, and Starry Nights

**Alone At 18**

**Chapter 13: Prom, Tour and Starry Nights**

**Mitchie's Point of View**

As Shane made his way to his mom's room I went into mine and slipped into a very much needed hot shower. I was cold due to the ice cube fight. Don't get me wrong, it was really fun but it was cold, being pelted with ice cubes, it was slightly dissatisfying. However it was hot watching them explode on Shane's irresistible toned chest. I feel heat rise to my cheeks more so as the hot water keep cascading down my body. Why must Shane be so gorgeous? After washing my hair and cleaning up I step out wrapping a very comforting warm towel around my body. I walk over to my room picking out comfy clothes, as I was staying home tonight, just relaxing, I was quite excited about that.

I slipped on my panties and my sweat pants feeling definitely comfortable. I was drying off the top half of my body and when I pressed the towel on my shoulder I squealed a little. That hurt, what the hell? I walked over to my mirror and turned a little to see the back of my shoulder was forming a very big bruise. Do not try an ice cube fight at home. I sigh definitely knowing that would hurt for a bit. I also decided the tank top wasn't the best idea. I slipped on my other bikini top which was a halter and a strapless shirt over that. It wasn't on my shoulder. He better get some bruises to. I walked over to my bed sitting down on the comfort of it pulling my Mac Notebook Air onto my lap and setting up my account and getting into it.

I hadn't had much time to do so. Well I did but I wasn't really paying attention to it much. I smiled getting onto the interest and just searching whatever I felt like. I used to check stuff at the school library not that I did much. I would've been in trouble if I got caught not doing research for projects. However I always thought that was stupid. I got a hotmail account just for the hell of it. If I ever made friends with someone I would want to stay in contact with them. I also got a twitter wanting to know what all the rage was about. I went on and signed up with a user name and everything. I went into the following thing. It was confusing to me so I clicked on suggestions. I clicked on music and guess who was first, with the most followers so far. None other than Shane, this could be fun. My user name was DancingMusicallyInclinedM. Don't ask why I just liked it. I clicked on Shane and when I finally figured out how to tweet him I did.

ShaneGray Remember the time of the swings;) tweet me back, Shane Joseph

I laughed sending it as I put his middle name smiling to myself. I stayed on there just searching the next when a knock came from my door.

"Come in" I called looking at the door. I see Shane walking in then his phone beeped. He sits down upon my bed and looking at it confused

"What's that?" I asked

"A tweet I got some person thinks they know me" He said and I bit back a laugh

"Really what did it say?" I asked

"Remember the times on the swings;) Tweet me back, Shane Joseph" He said "It could be a stalker"

"It could be someone who thought they were important to you" I said and he shrugged

"It could be stalker" He said

"Username is" I asked and he read mine right back to me and I giggled

"Who likes to dance, loves to write Music and name starts with an M" I ask with a smirk pretending to ponder then his eyes widen and looks at me.

"You seriously had to do that" he asked and I nodded

"Yup I wanted to get back at you" I said smiling

"For what" He asked and I turned slightly

"My Bruise" I stated pointing to it and he chuckles

"Not my fault all the ice cubes" he said faking surrender and I just rolled my eyes

"I guess" I shrugged "So you have to leave soon?" I asked and he nodded

"Yeah in like 5 minutes. I will be home late but on my way I will text you and see if you are up. If you hear it and it wakes you up don't say you are up alright" He said

"Alright I might be up, might not be but I will talk to you late" I said giving him a quick hug

"You too Mitch" he said as I smiled at how he called me Mitch and he leant over and kissed my cheek and I kissed his

"Good luck with the managers" I said and he smiled leaving. I soon got a tweet back from him.

DancingMusicallyInclinedM and if I don't after this?

I laughed sending back ShaneGray Ice cubes will be a necessity of battle ;)

I smiled as I hear him laugh from downstairs and rolled my eyes leaving my computer and walking over to my closet deciding to sort out more of my clothes still in the bag. I sat down with a pair of scissors and started cutting the tags off.

I hear the door close and the car pull out of the driveway as I continued working on my room. I finally finished cutting the tags off my clothes and got one of the workers, I believe her name was Allison to do the laundry. I offered to help but she said she would do it. I went downstairs and just grabbed some left over pizza that was in the fridge and snuck a can of beer up to my room. Beer and Pizza was always something to do together. I remember I used to take sips of my father's beer when I was nine. I laughed at the memory as I sat at my desk eating listening to music I was downloading onto iTunes to load onto my iPad and iphone.

Around 9:00 all my clothes were back in my room and I was starting to put them away. I finally finished and grabbed a blanket from the nice chest at the foot of my bed. I wrapped it around me, grabbed my iPhone, and got up on the roof. I snuggled into the blanket watching the stars as my iPhone started vibrating with a call.

"Hello" I answered realizing I didn't recognize the number.

"Would this be Mitchie Torres" A women that sounded to be at least mid forties asked

"Yeah, that's me" I said

"Well I'm Rebecca, part of the hiring team at Forever 21. We understand you have little to no experience. However we heard about your fashion sense and we would love to have you in tomorrow for an interview"

"Really, well I will definitely be there" I said happily

"We will see you at 10:30, ask for me and I can't wait to meet you" she said then she hung up

I let out a possibly loud squeal kicking my feet up and down so excited. That was amazing I actually got an interview I didn't even think I would get that far. It was so unbelievable I was so happy. I grabbed my phone and furiously typed a message

_I GOT AN INTERVIEW TOMORROW! _

I hit send and if anyone saw me at this current moment they would think I was beyond insane as I had the most weird but best feeling grin on my face. The best part was I knew this all started because of the man I liked, the man I wanted a chance with, the man everyone knows as the one and only Shane Gray.

**Shane's Point of View**

I walked down the stairs seeing the other 4 there. I didn't understand why Caitlyn and Lisa had to come but apparently they did. I looked at my phone to see Mitchie had sent another tweet to me and I burst out laughing. Threatening me with ice cubes, yeah it made sense. They all look at me and I just roll my eye slipping my phone into my pocket. I grab my leather jacket and go to slip it on my left arm when Nate grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"What" I asked him releasing my wrist from his grasp

"What did you do to your arm" he asked in shock and I turned my arm to see a brown bruise forming, it was really gross and kind of blotchy. Well Mitchie definitely got me back.

"Nothing" I said slipping my arm into my jacket

"That's not nothing it looks like you were beat, what did you do?" He asks sceptically and then the other three looked at me. Can they not mind their own fucking business?

"Nothing, really its fine" I said and Nate hit my arm "Owe what the fuck" I snapped at him

"See it hurts. It's clearly a bruise, so what happened?"

"Yeah did she beat you Shane, we said she was no good" Caitlyn said and I shot daggers at her my eyes on fire.

"You ever say anything like that about her ever again I swear to god Caitlyn, you won't want to see that day. No she didn't we had an ice cube fight" I said smiling at the memory

"You're fucking insane was it one of those orphan games" Jason said and instantly I had him pinned to the wall staring him down.

"Stop making fun of her. If you have any respect for me, show it by showing her some? She is a very special person to me. If you don't understand it then why are we even continuing the band? You start treating her with respect or all this ends now" I said and watched my dad walk into the rook and pull me away from the wall.

"Shane what's the meaning of this" He asked

"Nothing" I said walking out the door and headed to the black SUV waiting for us. This was fucking ridiculous. I like her and they don't even think of me or her feelings. Ass holes, all of them. I knew I liked her and it was obvious with how protective I am against her. I knew I was in way deep with her, but I planned on staying there.

I saw my father talking to them through the window just sitting in the SUV. They finally all got in and Nate sad beside me and I just ignored them looking at my phone and some of the pictures I had with Mitchie. She was beautiful.

"Sorry" He mumbled to me and I just nodded "I heard they are thinking of a tour" He said

"Yeah that'd be awesome." I sighed

"Yeah a North American one then a world one I hear" Nate said

"Yeah cool whatever" I said as we soon pulled into the parking lot and we all got out and went into the studio. We went to the board room where there was Pizza and finger foods set out like a buffet along with places for us to sit, where the meeting would be taking place. We had to talk about the album we had been working on as well as a tour.

I looked at my phone to see a text from my mom. It basically told me well waiting for the managers to tell the guys about the prom idea. I sigh and close my phones.

"Guys" I said as I was sitting down as they were all loading up on food "Me and mom had a talk and we our thinking of putting together an event and we are hoping you would all help, because there will be a lot of preparation needed."

"Like a party" Jason asked

"It should be a kick off tour thing" Lisa brought up

"Or just an all out party" Caitlyn said

"What kind of an event" Nate asked being the only level headed one.

"A prom" I said and they all gave me puzzles looks "for Mitchie" I finish and they all groaned but Nate

"Yeah, lets" Nate said and Caitlyn hit is arm "I've never been to one Caitlyn. I want to with you, as my date, can't you help for us" He said and I smiled he might get her on board

"No I will go but only for you I'm not helping you set up a prom for her. She couldn't go to hers, she shouldn't have to make Shane pay that much, for a stupid dance" She snapped standing up

"She didn't ask or knows it's a surprise for her" I said and she looked

"Count me out" she said walking out of the board room into the main room as Lisa stood up

"I'm with Caitlyn" She called leaving as Jason gave a apologetic smile and left too as I let out a groan

"Shouldn't you leave too" I said to Nate who shook his head

"She should have a prom, I will help." He smiled "However it won't be easy without them. Shane I think we should tell them so they understand and try to be nice" He said

"No if you do, I will not talk to you, it's dangerous we know already" I said

"Fine, but it's hard to hide it from Caitlyn" He said

"Look I know you love her but she is a bitch" I said and he glared at me

"She is just unfamiliar, she likes you Shane just hates your recent decisions" he says and I nod my head leaving to get food. I sit down at the table with a plate of food as the rest come back in sitting at the table waiting for the managers as they should be here soon. It was about 5:30 and they take forever, we could be here until 12 if they have a lot to talk to us about, which apparently they did.

The managers finally arrived and I sigh as they walk in. We first talk about our album and how we have about a month to finish it. We would release it in June right before we would start a tour in the beginning of July. Fun times and I did want to tour again. There was one stipulation my mom discussed with the managers and I was happy they agreed. I just knew it might be a bombshell for the band.

It was hours about the album and it was so boring I almost fell asleep. The managers were our band manager, the studio manager, our tour manager and the record label manager. They all took a break so we were just sitting there me and Nate where actually in our own corner, talking about the prom. I had to come up with the theme and location and he would work on the guest list until we could fully enlist the help of mom. We decided it would be in May probably earlier May before we start preparing for the tour.

I was discussing ideas with Nate when my phone rang and I got a text from Mitchie and smiled huge reading it.

_I GOT AN INTERVIEW TOMORROW! _

I smile and sent one back.

_Awesome Mitchie moo, yeah I called you that, we are on a quick break before we talk about a tour, that could take a while. I will text you later. I will take you tomorrow what time?_

_1030 and alright talk to you later_

I smiled happy for her and sent back a smiley face until we looked to see the mangers heading back into the room. I quickly turned my phone to silent and stuck it in my pocket as we all sat down again and started to get ready to talk about the tour.

We discussed and decided we want North American first and maybe do more in the rest of the world in the fall after summer but before Christmas. We agreed that would be good and then we started naming cities we had never been too and would love to go to again, and must play in cities, of course entertainment capitals. We wanted to do big venues. Like stadium shows for this tour, there were also more fun and we had a chance for more effects and surprises.

We finally were almost finished as the managers went out for a minute and the rest of us were putting together the list of people coming on the tour. Me, Nate, Jason, Caitlyn, and Lisa, My parents, Nate's Parents, Jason's Parents, Lisa's mom and Caitlyn's dad and I was nervous. My mom asked the managers about someone else and they were going to be mentioning it when they wanted too, soon I hope.

They come back in and we handed them the list as they look over it then the one looks at me and I nod letting them tell them. I was not taking the full blame for this.

"Alright" said out tour manager "we have ordered busses. We got two for the parents. Four on each because eight would be a little more crowded than 5 or 6. For you guys we got a brand new refurbished tour bus. 6 bunks as usual the kitchen living area. It is all modern decorated the back room past the bunks can be used for whatever as well and the bathroom has all you need.

"Well there are 5 of us" Caitlyn smiled

"Last time we used the fifth bunk as the shun corner. Remember Caitlyn. Every outfit we hated that the guys wore we shunned in the bunk. By the time the tour was done it was full." Lisa says laughing and we just rolled our eyes.

"Well it will not be used like that this time" Our tour manager "We were informed their might be sixth person joining our tour this year

"Who" Jason said confused and Nate looked at me and I nodded well Caitlyn caught sight of this

"Oh hell no, Shane she can't come she has nothing to do with this. You and your parents let her live with us and ruin the house now the tour that is not okay" She said

"Really Shane you don't know her" Lisa said

"I do know her" I fought back

"Let her get a job and earn her way so she can leave" Caitlyn said

"She might have a job and stop being a bitch towards her Caitlyn. In some ways you can be jealous, and she has stuff in common with you, stuff I have no right to tell you" I said and she rolled her eyes

"She is using you can't you see it" she asked

"She isn't. I like her a lot like you like Nate so why can't you be fucking happy for me for once, let me live my life which includes her and the band now. She might be coming with us and I am done discussing this with you, it's up to our parents and mine are all up for it" I said and she sat down in a huff

"Alright you two, Shane she is coming if she wants. Also you mentioned there is a way or two she could help on the tour" our manager asked

"Yeah she was on a dance team, so maybe join our dancers however she is also amazing at fashion she could help us with our clothes, so they won't be shunned again and we would look good for all our fans" I said and they were impressed

"Alright, well we will love to meet her before this tour comes into affect" They all smile shaking our hands

"You are all welcome to leave, we will see you all later" The studio manager said

"We will see you in the studio tomorrow at noon" Our manager said and we all nodded starting to leave.

We get in the car and I text Mitchie.

_Hey Mitchie moo, you up still?_

I sent laughing at what I called her. I have no idea why I called her that but I did. It was fun and I was secretly hoping she was up. I did look at the clock though and unfortunately it was almost 12:00.

_I'm up on the roof see you soon Shane!_

I smile putting my phone in my pocket and wait until we arrive home. The car ride was silent which was good because I didn't feel like fighting since well everyone was practically pissed, even Nate didn't look impressed, they need to learn to be happy for me.

We all got home and we all went upstairs. I went into my room so they thought that's where I would be but I was going to go see Mitchie, on the roof, somewhere we could call our own. I changed into pyjama pants and a wife beater, not thinking it would be too cold.

I walked into Mitchie's room not making a noise. I walked onto the balcony climbing the trellis seeing Mitchie sitting wrapped in a blanket waiting for me and I smile as she does.

"How are you not cold" She asked and I shrug

"I am slightly and how are you" I ask sitting beside her

"I'm good" She said smiling coming right beside me and laying the one side of the blanket around me and we hold it closed in very close proximity but it was undeniably warm. I wrap my one arm around her shoulder and she lays her head on my shoulder.

"Tired?" I asked and she nodded as we sat there staring at the stars

"I love the stars they are gorgeous and so peaceful. I would love to lie on the beach and just stare at them. I did that when I was younger, they keep me sane, and remind me everything and everyone is beautiful in their own way" She says and I smiled

"They are beautiful" I nod actually admiring the stars

She moves to lie down as do I. Her head rests on my chest, my arm still around her shoulder, our legs beside each others, and the blanket covering us completely like a cocoon. It was surprisingly romantic.

"After I lost my parents I stayed at my house for another week with someone I didn't know. Every night at midnight I would make my way to my favourite spot on the beach and just lay down staring at the stars. Two of those stars are my parents somewhere up there. I would cry and hope they would realise how much I needed them, even though I knew they could never come back. I know they are still watching me and watching the stars help." She says and I can feel her hold back a sob

"It's okay Mitch you can cry" I say stroking her hair as a few tears slid down her face as she lets out a sob

"Thank you" She whispered quietly as I held her calmly stroking her hair. It was about 5 minutes and we had both been quiet. I felt her breath fall even and saw her fast asleep. I wiped the tears softly from her face and let my head against the roof closing my eyes. Tonight I was sleeping beside Mitchie on the roof under the most amazing stars with an amazing girl. The last thought I thought was how she was opening up to me every slow slightly. Letting me in little by little and just how much I really liked her. As sleep consumed my body I knew the theme for the prom, A Starry Night.

**A/N: Alright so there it is. I thought the roof top was so romantic them falling asleep. Caitlyn is really starting to piss me off. Both their mom's died something in common but you would never know that. Anyways I loved it and there will be a tour. I know exactly what's happening soon. I have an idea. A relationship might be formed, you just never know, will she get a job? Find out. I am going to try to update again before Tuesday. Tuesday I start a 7 day straight stretch of work so super busy! I will do my best though. Any ideas to how Caitlyn finally comes around? What was your favourite part of the chapter?**

**CAMP ROCK 2 TOMORROW SO EXCITED! TOTAL SMITCHIE! ALL THE WAY!**

**~Kim **


	14. Perfect Idea Within Her Song

**Alone at 18**

**Chapter 14: Perfect Idea within Her Song**

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I woke up to the sun beating down on my face. I blinked my eyes adjusting to the light noticing it wasn't coming through the window but I was in fact outside. It was blinding and I turned my head over to see I was lying on a beating chest. I looked up to see Shane's face and smiled into his chest as his chest rose and fell silently, as I listened to his steady heart beating. I looked at my phone that was showing the time of 5:30. I sat up slowly trying not to disrupt Shane.

I sat up and ran my hand through my hair. Well I was slightly sitting and slightly leaning over Shane. His arm was very securely around my waist. I remember it around my shoulder, must have shifted in our sleep.

"Shane" I said whispering quietly and waited as his eyes fluttered open and he smiled seeing me

"Hey Beautiful" He said sitting up so I could too as his arm slid from my waist and I felt slightly cold.

"We should probably go to bed properly now?" I said as I looked at the sun rising into the sky for the day.

"What time is it?" He asked stretching

"5:30" he said and nodded

"I might as well stay up and start my run early, I would've been up in about 30 minutes anyway" He said standing up and helping me up. I tossed the blanket onto the balcony. "Come with me, you said we should go for a run sometime" He said smiling and I didn't want to say know. My body was tired but maybe a run would help.

"Sure" I smiled as we made our way down the trellis. He left my room and I went into the closet choosing what I would run in. I slipped on a sports bra and a pair of athletic pants. I always ran and worked out in a sports bra, well usually every month but April.

However with Shane telling me it was beautiful I didn't care who saw it. I was no longer insecure about the mark that helped form me to who I am today. I smiled noticing it was slightly red, but I didn't mind. I slipped my hair into a high pony tail. I slipped on socks and my old pair of runners.

I made my way out of my room and knocked on Shane's door. "Come in" he called and I walked in as I saw the bathroom door closed "I'll be out in a minute" he called and I looked around his room it was nice and not really what I expected.

It was actually L shaped to an extent. When you first walk in across from you is the closet which the door was wide opened too. It was messy and clothes were tossed everywhere, I guess he didn't care for his clothes well he did but clearly not much. I smiled looking to my left where there was a huge TV and a love seat. There were two side tables covered with magazines, books and CD's. Near the couch were two expensive guitars. I realized them as Gibson's wow. I walked over slightly where the L was and turned to see his bed. It was a four poster with a canopy as well. It was black, green and blue. There were two bedside lamps. Don't ask me why but I sat upon his bed leaning back on it. My feet dangling off the bed as I laid there waiting for him.

I smiled laughing at myself. I figured his room would be covered in music and clothes not so much as this. It wasn't clean but in no way was it a disaster and he had some sick appliances. Well mostly the TV. There was also a desk I forgot to mention. It was organized with his computer sitting upon it. I smiled and sat up to see him walk towards me.

"What are you doing on my bed" he asked and I shot up turning red

"Nothing, sorry" I said

"Its fine" He said laughing as I noticed him in a pair or basketball shorts and a wife beater that stuck to his skin. I could clearly see his toned chest so I look away.

"Ready" I asked as he lifted his foot slipping a sneaker on

"Let's go" He said taking my hand as we went down stairs and out the door.

We get there and at the word go we started in a slow pace we both kept as we left the lane way heading down the road. There was like nothing alive, no cars, not even the birds weren't singing yet. All I could hear was our breathing escalating and our feet pounding that pavement. Usually it would be weird running with someone and not talking but with us it was so comfortable. The silence was like us talking. Our feet and pace in sync with each other is all we needed. It was amazing I would have to do this more often. It was relaxing and well running I felt some sort of connection with Shane, even though no words were spoken.

We ran to the park which was quite far away. We didn't stop or slow, our speed picked up as we ran through the gorgeous park. The trees and grass where a luscious green past the playground where a path ran through the park. We emerged from the tree coverage to the other half of the gated community and realised we were near the front. Shane looked at me as I nodded as we picked up our speed again running past the gate and back into the community. I recognized street names and knew we were close to the house as we were deeper into the community. I also knew we had run a long way. My legs were burning but it was a really good feeling. We turned onto his street.

"Home stretch" he breathed out and I know exactly what he meant. I instantly took off in a sprint as did he as our chests pounded as we turned and ran up the lane way and stopped at the door. I leant over my hands on my knees breathing as did he. "Want to do a few laps in the pool" He asks and I nodded

"Sure why not let the burning continue" I giggle as we head around back through the gate and not the house to wake anyone. We got there, stripped of our shoes and jumped in. We both emerged from the water and again with no words beside each other we swam around the pool in laps. My legs were burning but it was the good feeling of working my muscles. That water felt great against my sweaty body and I smiled seeing his white wife beater stuck to his skin, damn he was hot.

"That felt great" He said pulling himself out of the water as I follow him. We had swam 5 laps which was enough

"It did. My legs burn but in that satisfactory way" I said

"Your scar is really red today Mitch" He said and I nodded

"Yeah it is, I don't mind, it's beautiful" I smile at him as he smiled

"You're right, it definitely is" He said

"Do you do that run every day?" I ask

"No I never really do that run. I usually run myself so I don't go as far. I figured you could keep up to complete that run, and it takes longer. I was up earlier so I wanted to do it. I knew you were in shape but that impressed me, only me trainer could keep up with me that well. Well he could pass me but you know what I mean" He said and I nodded

"I will definitely be joining you for more runs" I smiled "I should really go get ready for the day though. I have my interview." I said and he smiled

"Right I'm going to shower hop into bed but I will be ready. I will drive you, drop you back here then I have to head to work" he said and I nodded

"Alright let's go" I said as we went inside and headed upstairs.

"Where were you two" We hear a voice and I look up to see Caitlyn's dad, oh great another Gellar

"We went for a run and a swim sir, my usual routine" Shane said

"Alright, oh and Shane start treating my daughter with respect. One more bitch comment and you are dealing with me" he says sternly brushing past me and heading down stairs

"What was that about" I whisper to Shane

"Long story, tell you at breakfast?" He asked

"Sure downstairs in an hour?" I ask and he nods

"Sure sounds great." He said kissing my cheek as we head upstairs to our separate rooms.

I get into my room and instantly get into a hot shower letting the water rinse the sweat and pool water off my body. I washed my hair in a lengthy fashion. I took at least a 30 minute shower. I got out wrapping a towel around my body as well as one around my hair. I made my way through my room seeing it was about 7:30 there was really no point going back to bed.

I wanted my hair to dry and realizing I couldn't find my hair dryer I quickly slipped on a loose pair of pyjamas and made my way into the hall and went to knock on Shane's door when I heard then talking.

"Dad, calm down I did nothing last night" Shane said sounding frustrated

"Shane, you weren't in your room at 1 and you all got home at 12. I thought you might have been with Mitchie but here bed was made as well as yours. I checked every room so before you make me ground you, tell me if you guys went out last night" He said

"Dad we didn't. We were up on the roof, talking and looking at the stars okay" He said and I knew it was true

"Really" His dad said

"Yeah okay dad. We were lying down on the roof watching the stars. We fell asleep that's it. Nothing is even happening. We didn't plan on falling asleep, we just did" He said

"Shane, I know you like her a lot but spending nights with a girl isn't the best thing" His dad said

"Dad, we aren't doing anything. The most is a kiss on the cheek and yeah I do like her I think I make it pretty obvious" he said and I couldn't help put a smile on my face

"Alright, Shane just I know how you get, after _HER_ we don't need a repeat" His dad said and I was invading space now. I made my way back to my room and did it quietly. I retrieved my phone and sent a txt to Shane.

_Hey sleepy head, you up I need a hair dryer and I know you have one_

_Come and get it then, Mitchie moo!_

I smile and laugh tossing my phone on the bed and walking over seeing his dad leave.

"Hi Mr. Gray" I said smiling

"Hi Mitchie" He nodded and kept walking as I walked over knocking on Shane's door then walking in closing it

"Hey you" I said walking over to see him sitting on his bed in skinny jeans only. Damn my mind was firing into overdrive and my eyes stared at his amazing chest. His abs where gorgeously outlined. He definitely knew how to make them work for him. His muscles clearly defined all around them and those hip bones. Damn. I shook my head slightly looking up to his eyes to see an amused grin on his face.

"Should I put on a shirt, so I don't distract you" he said laughing

"N...no it's fine" I said failing to hide the blush on my cheek

"It's okay too think I look good" He says hugging me as I hug back "Morning again" he whispered in my ear, yeah I like him too!

"I think I should get that hair dryer" I said and he pulled back

"I don't know, you look amazing with damp hair" he said running his hand through a lock of it

"Thank, but I want it dry for my interview" I said and he nodded

"Right" he said and finally unwrapping me from his grasp

"Thanks" I said as he handed it to me "See you in a few" I said smiling as he nodded as I left his room, but not before looking at his chest one last time as he winked and I left closing the door fast before he saw more colour rise to my cheeks.

I went back to my room and got ready. I walked over to do a once over in the mirror. My hair was dry and pinned up in a curly messy bun. I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with my brown leather buckle boots. I was wearing a yellow strapless shirt that went down to my upper thighs. I wrapped a black belt firmly around my hips. I wrapped a leather jacket I forgot I had bought around my shoulders and smiled. I definitely liked this outfit. I made my way out of the room and before I made it to the stairs an arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"Hey you look amazing" Shane's voice sang and I smiled

"Thank you" I smiled as we walked down the stairs his arm slung around my shoulder. We walked into the breakfast nook sitting down on the love seat in front of the coffee table full of food laughing at something he clearly said. We were practically doubling over in laughter until I voice spoke up.

"You two are sick" Caitlyn snapped

"Jealous" I said and before Shane could stop me, he didn't expect that

"Never" Caitlyn said

"Good, cause Caitlyn you're not my type" Shane said and the two of us burst out laughing

"How is that funny" She said not impressed

"Nothing" I said gripping my stomach "he is hilarious" I said hitting his chest playfully

"Isn't that cute" I hear a voice and we snapped up to see Jason walking in with a scowl and Lisa

"It is" Shane said beaming as we grabbed a glass and orange juice and started sipping it

"Hey you 5" Nate walked over kissing Caitlyn as he sat down on the chair and she rested on his lap

"You look nice, I love the outfit" Lisa said and I smiled

"Thanks you too" I smiled. She could've added more accessories but whatever

"What are you up to today" she asked and I smiled

"Job interview, then chilling out I guess" I smiled

"Fun" she said rolling her eyes but I let it go unnoticed

"Good luck Mitchie" I said and we turned seeing Mr. Gray walking in

"Thanks" I said smiling

"We should get going Mitch" Shane said and I nodded putting my glass back on the table

"Alright" I said as we stand up "Bye guys" I said as me and Shane locked hands and walked out of the room and I smiled at him as he squeezed my hand

"Impressive" He said

"What?" I asked

"What you said to Caitlyn, no girl ever stands up to her, I think you fit in perfectly" he smiles as we head out of the door. "Here" he said tossing me the keys and smiled

"Really" I asked and he nodded. I smiled walking over to the car and getting in the driver's seat as he got in the passenger's seat.

"Ready" he asked and I nodded

"Alright lets' go" He said as I started the car and headed out into the gated community. I wasn't totally comfortable but with Shane's help I knew I would be fine.

We turned on the radio singing to random songs as we made our way towards downtown LA for my interview I was excited and definitely wanted this job. Working with fashion what else could I ask for?

After the interview I felt really good about it. We went home and parked the car. It was interesting but we just laughed about it. I headed upstairs as Shane has to meet his band mates to head to the studio for recording. I thought it was weird that they didn't use the one downstairs but that didn't bother me. I did nothing the rest of the day. Chilled out in my room, surfing the net and really just doing anything I also wrote a lot of lyrics for my song. I felt really good about that as well. I knew soon I would finally want to sing again, all thanks to Shane.

That night I got a phone call that in 4 days I would be going to orientation at forever 21 I got the job. I called Shane and practically freaked out. He sounded amazingly happy for me and I was really happy. That night he got home around 11 and just popped into say hi and good night. As I crawled into bed my face was definitely full of smiles, nothing would ruin how I was feeling.

The last 4 days went by fast. The day of the anniversary of my parent's death was hard on me. That night I cried myself to sleep but now it was now the day of my orientation. I was to be there for 10 and done at 6. I had my social security number which they would need but that wasn't bad, it came in with my other documents. That night I would be home alone though. The band had a concert at Disney land near Anaheim. I really wanted to go, but the job was important so I said I would see another one.

I just finished getting dressed and met Shane downstairs. He was driving me to orientation and then one of their drivers was going to bring me back for the night. We had breakfast then we headed into town and he dropped me off. I walked into forever 21 not knowing what to expect but it wasn't bad. I waved bye to Shane through the window and then started orientation right away. It was fun to say the least.

It was about 3:00 and I was put on the floor and started folding clothes and organizing them like I was told to. I was enjoying it. It was a pretty dead afternoon. There was me and one other girl at the moment. She was working behind the cash and doing paper work, folding was better than that at least. Soon I heard the door swing open and saw a guy come into the shop. Cool a customer. He has blonde shaggy hair, visible green eyes, very tall, and definitely approachable so I walked over.

"Hi can I help you find anything?" I asked politely

"Yeah I was going to get a gift card for my girl friend but I was wondering if there was anything she would really like, I'm not into girl fashion as you can tell" he said smiling and I giggled

"Yeah I noticed this isn't your style" I smile "What type of clothes does she like wearing?"

"Skinny jeans, graphic tee's, anything really" he said and I nodded

"Well what did you want to get her" I ask and he shrugs "Does she like dresses" I ask and he shakes his head

"Alright well we skip that, now anything other than t-shirts" I ask

"Mostly all I see her wearing are t-shirts" He says and I nod

"Alright well we can start with that, personally if you buy someone clothes it should theoretically be an outfit, so maybe a shirt, then skinny jeans to go with it, how does that sound" I asked and a huge smile played on his lips

"Sounds good" he said as we walked towards the shirts and the girl, Jenny behind the counter gave me thumbs up and a smile and I just smile back, it was definitely going good.

After an hour of talking and explaining stuff to this guy he was finally happy with choices. He took forever to make but it was good. He got his girlfriend a pair of light gray washed skinny jeans and a long black shirt that would end at the upper thighs. He also picked out a belt, which looked good. Jenny put his through the cash and he left. I looked at her as she clapped and I laughed.

"You are a genius" She says

"Not really I just helped him" I said shrugging

"He has been in here every day for the last week trying to find something his girlfriend would like. He would spend like 10 minutes with one of our workers then leave. He was here for an hour and bought stuff therefore I stand by my genius comment" She said and smiled

"Wow that is quite an accomplishment" I said and she nodded

"It helps you have incredible fashions sense yourself" She says and I smile

"Thanks" I smiled and went back to folding clothes, I definitely like the compliments, and it was definitely the job for me.

I finally was done, and with a few congratulations with selling to that guy I grabbed my bag and got into the car that was waiting for me. Once I got back to the house I went upstairs and washed up quickly then went downstairs where the chef had prepared a small mean for me. I thankfully took it and went back up to my room eating it listening to music. I sat down on my bed pulling out my note book, my lap top on my lap as well remembering I had music for my song already. I smiled playing it and signing my song, I was definitely ready to sing again, and I was not doing it in my room. I grabbed my laptop, songbook and quietly made my way to the basement and the recording studio. At least I wouldn't get caught tonight. I didn't really think I was allowed to use the recording studio but I really wanted to so I took a deep breath and started setting it up.

I remembered the class I took in high school. It was a production class so I knew the basic things I had to do. I hooked up my lap top to the speaker system so the song would play. I turned on the microphone to record and put my blank CD into the burner on the speaker system. I pressed record and burn then turned on my mix. I quickly ran to the microphone and just in time to take a deep breath then start singing as the part in my music came on.

_Today was a fairytale_

_You were the prince_

_I used to be a damsel in distress_

_You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

_I wore a dress_

_You wore a dark gray t-shirt_

_You told me I was pretty when I look like a mess_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down_

_Whenever you're around_

_Can you feel this magic in the air_

_It must've been the way you kissed me _

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must've been the way today was a fairytale_

_It must've been the way today was a fairytale_

I was going to keep singing but during the break of the music I heard the door and footsteps. Oh crap. I quickly ran out of the booth turning off the microphone and turning on the first song I could on my lap top. Dynamite came on and I started dancing. At least it was fast. I was dancing when a redhead came in. I remembered seeing her around the house.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked and I stopped dancing

"Dancing it was the biggest room, and I needed it louder so I hooked up my lap top, sorry" I said turning to unhook my laptop.

"Well I need to clean" she said walking over and retrieving the vacuum from the closet. I quickly undid my laptop and ran upstairs, sure I had everything.

The rest of the night I didn't do anything. I put my lap top and song book away on my desk then I changed and lie down in bed. I was actually fairly tired from the day I had. I was hoping to see Shane but I knew I would in the morning. With my mind at ease I closed my eyes as the lights were turned off and let my body fall into a deep slumber.

**Shane's Point of View**

It was 12, midnight when we finally pulled back into the lane way. We were all exhausted. We brought our band equipment in side and back to the studio setting it up. The girls and our parents were in bed. I did have inspiration for a song so well Nate and Jason left I sat down on the couch with my notebook and started writing some lyrics. Mitchie was my inspiration.

I was writing a few lyrics then I decided to listen to some of our songs just for the hell of it. I went to put in one of our CD's when I noticed there was already one in it. Alright guess I'll listen to it. I pressed play and it was silent. I was going crazy and was about to turn it off when Music started that I didn't recognize. I started to listen and when a voice came on an instant smile sprawled across my lips. It was clearly Mitchie's voice. I could tell. I heard everyone else in this house sing but her. I smiled listening to the song when I got the idea I needed, it was perfect.

I took the CD out and placed it in a case and went to my room with it. I put it in my computer copying it, well what I had of it and put it on my iPod. She wore a dress and I wore a dark gray t-shirt. She laid it out and it could not be more perfect. I was wearing that tomorrow she was wearing a dress we were going on a date. I knew from this moment, tomorrow was the night, the night I was going to make Mitchie Torres mine, Shane Gray's, girlfriend. **(A/N: Insert screams here as you wish AHH, took him long enough!)**

I got changed into pyjama pants and shirtless I made my way over to my bed. I lie down under my warm blankets and put in my headphones. The song stopped at a point but on repeat I let it play. I don't know why but her voice was hypnotizing. I smiled as a fell asleep listening to the clearly named song, today was a fairytale.

**A/N: Anyway I liked this chapter and it was the longest chapter I am proud of it. Finally getting somewhere with the story aren't we? Anyway we all know what Shane is planning, will she say yes? I have drama planned for the prom like GASPING drama, I was sad to think of it but it will turn out okay right? So yeah I know. What was your favourite part of this chapter? Let me know and read and review. Enjoy! I might not update for about a week and sorry. It isn't because I don't want to because trust me I do. I work 7 days in a row all 8 or8.5 hour days accept one so yeah busy. I will update as soon as I can thought. The night chapter will be good I promise. If I can update before next Tuesday I will do so, and try my best. **

**~Kim**


	15. Official

**Alone at 18**

**Chapter 15: Official**

**Shane's Point of View**

I woke up to a soft knock on my door. I groaned turning in my bed to see it was just before 6:00. I was usually up but I was in bed after 1:00 last night so I was still ready for more sleep. I had to work today and I didn't plan on being to bed early tonight, I was going to be planning and on an amazing date with Mitchie. I stood up walking to my door sleepily and open it to see Mitchie up.

"Hey what you doing up?" I ask and she looked up at me

"You aren't going running today are you?" She asks and I smiled shaking my head

"Not this morning, very tired I got in late, but come on in" I said opening the door and letting her in closing the door.

I held her hand and we walked over sitting on my bed. I sat down under the blankets as did she to stay warm. "Shane I should let you sleep" She said

"No stay, sleep too" I said wrapping my arm around her shoulders as I lay down as she does two giggling while looking at me.

"You are exhausted" she said removing the hair that was stuck to my face.

"You have bed head" I said giggling kissing her nose as she smiled

"Alright then sleep, so you can have it too" She said

"Only if you stay and sleep more too, you owe me after I spent the night on the roof" I said and she looked at me

"You liked sleeping under the stars and you fell asleep" She said and I smiled

"You saying you don't like sleeping beside me as we cuddle" I asked teasing her

"Well, I am just saying..." she started then stop "... fine I can't deny it" She says rolling her eyes and I pull her closer

"Good night Mitchie moo" I said closing my eyes

"Morning Shane" She said then giggled after I poked her. Soon enough with my arm securely around her we both fell back asleep, peacefully in my bed, for the first and hopefully not the last time. Not sexually I mean just like this, it was peaceful just having her near me, tour would not be the same if she didn't agree to come or we didn't work out. However I would do everything in my power to make it work, because Mitchie Torres was a girl I could very easily fall in love with.

I was sleeping so I knew I was dreaming as I heard a faint light knock against my door. "Come in" I lightly called. I was dreaming and any second Mitchie would come into my room and curl up in my arms and we would, talk, flirt, cuddle and sleep. Instead of what I was expecting I heard someone shout.

"What the hell is going on in here" I heard and my eyes snapped open and I jumped up to see Jason and my dad standing in my room staring at me then I remembered and looked over to see the gorgeous Mitchie stirring in her sleep beside me, very close beside me.

"Nothing, why are you even in my room" I asked it would be easiest to blame it on privacy issues

"You said come in like a minute ago, so we came in" Jason said in a duh tone

"I was sleeping, I didn't really think someone was asking" I said

"Well someone is. Shane look I know you like her but we have rules in the house. You can't sleep beside Mitchie or cuddle while sleeping Nate and Caitlyn and Jason or Lisa can't, and you know that" My dad said

"It's different dad. We aren't dating and it's not like you can't trust me. You can, we were just sleeping, literally. It's only been" I looked over to see it was 6:55. "Like 25 minutes no big deal" I said

"Shane the rules are rules and we trust all of you but this is not acceptable. Also you two act like a couple, so get up let her go to room, and me and you will have a talk" I groan

"Can you leave so I can get her up without freaking her out" I asked and he nodded walking out the room with Jason who walked down the hall the door still open. This is ridiculous really this is no big deal. What can he really do?

"Mitchie" I said carefully shaking her awake

"Shane?" She asked sleepily

"Yeah you have to go to room, my um dad walked in and wants to talk to me, I don't want you in trouble okay, go to your room I will talk to you later" I whispered and she nodded

"Okay, sorry" She said kissing my cheek then getting up and leaving. I looked around the corner and watched as she walked past my dad and into her room. I sat back on my bed as I heard my dad close the door and come back in.

"Alright Shane this is stopping here. You can't have Mitchie in here sleeping with you no matter if you have a promise or not. We have rules and everyone in this house is expected to follow it, especially you." He said

"Dad I didn't do anything, we were sleeping she came in around 6:00 asking to go for a run and I was too tired sop we just laid down, talked and fell asleep it was innocent" I said

"That is still not the point. The point she is not be in your bed, with you when you are sleeping or anything like that" he said "The roof was bad enough but now you are cuddling, sleeping and whatever else behind closed doors in your room" He said

"Dad nothing is happening. Look it won't happen again okay, plus she will be my girlfriend soon so the rule will be followed" I said sighing

"Your girlfriend" he asked

"Yes I like her and I am finally doing something about it. Look I'm sorry this happened, it won't again I promise, now can I go back to bed" I asked

"No, look this is important because we all know what happened last time. You need to be sure this is want you want to do, we don't need you in that state again" He said

"Dad, can you stop bringing that up. It still hurts but I am over that it's the past. I really like Mitchie, a lot and she is going to be my girlfriend, rules will be followed okay I'm sorry about this morning" I said

"Shane, you need to tell Mitchie about her" He said sternly

"Dad we aren't even dating yet, I can't do that" I said frustrated

"Alright, well you broke the rules and I can't let you off, so no doors for a week" he said and I looked at him

"What, I can still close my doors, it's not like you can monitor them" I said

"Shane, your doors are being removed for a week. That will teach you to not try privacy issues on this and to be responsible with your actions" He said and I groaned

"Fine, just please don't bring HER up, and let me be with Mitchie, and we won't cuddle" I said and he nodded

"She won't come out of my mouth, and you can be together but one more time like this, I don't know what I will do with you two" He said "Go back to bed if you want, you work in an hour though" He said and left the room slamming my door. This is ridiculous!

I didn't really see the big deal in this. We were actually just sleeping, nothing bad. I got dressed quickly and went and knocked on Mitchie's door. "Mitch you there" I asked

"Come in" She called and when I went in she was in short shorts and a tank doing her make up in her closet

"You work today?" I ask and she nods

"At 9, only till 2 though not bad, you work don't you" She asked putting down her mascara and facing me

"Yeah I do, sorry bout earlier" I said

"It's okay are we in trouble?" She asked

"I am you aren't. In the house there is this rule no opposite sex sleeping or cuddling in the same room and stuff. Sorry I must've blanked on that, so I am being disciplined not you" I said and she sighed

"Sorry what is your 'punishment'?" she asked

"My doors are getting taken down for a week" I sighed

"Shane I am so sorry, I would've never..." She started but I stopped her

"Mitchie its fine really, I should've known although it was worth it" I said and she blushed

"Okay, well sorry again" She said

"Thanks. Tonight I work until 6; do you think you would be ready by 8?" I asked and she looked at me confused

"For?" she asked

"Our date of course" I said and she smiled

"Sure I'll be ready, what do I wear?" She asked and I smiled that she agreed so fast

"A dress" I said

"Alright, I'll be ready and see you then" She asked and I nodded

"I will pick you up at your door at 8, have a good day Mitch" I said and gave her a quick one arm hug then left her room. I heard her slightly squeal and made my way downstairs grabbing and apple and heading outside

"Shane, where are you going?" I heard Nate say "We are leaving in 30 minutes for the studio"

"I have to go get something quickly, I will meet you guys there and we have to get off of work on time today" I said

"Don't be late Shane" he warned and I waved my hand closing the door, getting into my car and leaving the drive-way, I had to get this before work, so I was ready for tonight.

It wasn't far from the studio. I quickly grabbed a Starbucks coffee in sunglasses and a tuque. I went to the flower shop and ordered what I needed to then got in my car and went to the last place I need to go to. I picked out what I thought was perfect, ordered it and they said I could pick it up any time after 5 before 8, even better. I smiled paying for the deposit then I got into my car and headed to the studio, tonight would be a night I wouldn't forget, hopefully she wouldn't either.

I got to the studio and called home to talk to the chef. I was taking Mitchie for a picnic, so I need to make sure I would have one ready. I knew it would mean more if I made one, and I would have if I had more time, but I had to work and to be ready by 8 I needed to be home by 7, at the latest. I got to the studio and walked in smiling. We all got along for the day. We needed fun and to be civil with each other, it was honestly better with Mitchie not there, I mean I loved her there, but without her the band was okay too, I did focus on the band. I like Mitchie and she will be my girlfriend, just I needed days with the band too. I smiled thinking about Mitchie though it could be why I was in a good mood, okay well maybe it was the real reason but I didn't care. I knew she was at work by now. We started recording songs for the album, with Caitlyn producing and Lisa was coming up with ideas for pictures and such.

We all ordered pizza and sat down for lunch after recording. "This is an amazing day" I said smiling

"It is fun actually, even with you" Caitlyn said and I smiled at her

"It is" I said

"Really, this had been one of the best band days in forever" Nate said

"Yeah" Jason said looking at me as if he knew not to tell what he saw this morning with dad.

"I like it, like it always was before" Lisa said smiling and I was happy we could all agree it was a good day. I needed it because once they find out tomorrow or the next day I am with Mitchie, well that probably wouldn't go over to well. I was just hoping they would understand this is what I want and finally give her a chance.

After lunch we started recording more and as the day went on I kept getting more anxious. I was so excited to ask Mitchie to be my girlfriend it was unbelievable. It was about 5:30 when we finished recording our final song of the day. We had to listen to the 3 we did and they were all pretty good. I was hoping one day I could record the song I have been working on guess what it's about, Mitchie of course. It was just before 6 when we got dismissed and I rushed out of the studio.

"In a rush" Nate asked

"Yeah I need to stop by a few places a then go home" I said

"Do you want to grab dinner" Caitlyn asked

"Sorry I have plans bye" I said jumping in my car and driving away not caring that they stared after me I wanted to make this perfect for Mitchie. I got downtown and picked up the flowers and the other thing I ordered for her. I then went home hoping the picnic was ready which it was. I smile placing the basket and the two blankets a got into the car then I went upstairs and straight to my room realizing my doors were gone, that truly sucked, whatever only a week, I could manage, I think.

I showered and wrapped a towel around my waist and walked over to my closet. I heard Caitlyn scream and quickly shut my closet door. I hated not being able to walk in a towel this was insanely ridiculous, now I really had to be careful. I decided on a white pair of skinny jeans. I then slipped on the dark gray t-shirt to make it perfect. I dried my hair with a towel blow drying it and letting it dry in its spot. I loved my new haircut I was now sporting. I slipped on my silver Rolex watch smiling and then my converse.

It was about 7:59 when I left my room and made the 10 step trip to Mitchie's room and knocked on the door.

"One minute" I heard her call. Soon she opened the door smiling and I smiled huge she looked amazing.

"You are gorgeous" I said giving her a hug as she hugs me and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks" She said smiling. She looks stunning, honestly. She was wearing a black dress that ended just above her knees. It hugged her torso innocently and led out a little from her body ending at her knees. There was a dark pink belt wrapped just below her chest. She looked absolutely amazing. Her long dark hair was left in loose curls running down the front of her shoulders. She had on make-up which made her eyes shine, more so then they do naturally.

"Ready" I ask holding out my arm

"Sandals, flats or heels" She asked quickly

"Not heels" I said and she nodded slipping her feet into a pair of pink flip flops as she wrapped her arm around mine and we started down the stairs laughing as we seemed so formal.

We made our way to my car and being a gentleman I opened the door and closed it after she got in. This was going really good so far. I got in and we started towards the cost away from downtown and attention. We made our way to the Malibu beach where in the late of the night was pretty abandoned.

"I have a surprise" I said and she smiled as she got out of the car. "You trust me?" I asked

"Yeah" she said giggling then I wrapped a blindfold around her face "Alright, I'm at your disposal" She said as I close the trunk and we headed down the beach my hand firmly locked with hers

Soon I was where I wanted to be with her. "Mitchie wait right here I will be right back" I said as I took a few steps away and laid one of the blankets on the beach. I placed battery operated candles around the blanket giving some light, well when the moon came out. I placed the dozen of long stem roses I bought for her on the middle of the blanket. I smiled walking over to her and slowly untying the blind fold. "Surprise" I whispered into her ear as she gasps and smiling and I take her hand leading her over to the blanket. We slip our shoes off and both sit on the blanket. We sit down and I pick up the flowers handing them to her. "For you" I said smiling as she did

"Wow Shane this is... wow. Really romantic I love it and the flowers wow" She said smelling them as I kept a hold of her one hand.

"I thought we could watch the sunset then have a moonlight picnic the look up at the stars, have a romantic date instead of a fun flirty one" I said

"I'd love that, the fun flirty ones our fun, but I think I'll really like this one" She smiled squeezing my hand laying the flowers down looking at me. "You're amazing you know that right?" She asked

"No, but I do now" I giggle kissing her cheek; I think tonight I will actually kiss her, and I will definitely love it.

We sat beside each other as I wrapped my arm around her waist and she snuggled into me as we watched the sunset. It was gorgeous as it turned the sky over the beach to all different colours. It was the most perfect moment and even better spending it with her, after all she was the only person that could beat the sunset's beauty and tonight she would hopefully become my girlfriend.

We finally finished watching the sunset as the night turned dark and the moon was shinning upon this beach which only held me and Mitchie. I really wanted this to be perfect and romantic and so far so good. I don't think actually I know I haven't done anything this special for someone before, I really like her.

We ate our picnic which was really good. Chef Pierre was amazing and I was glad he had time to make it for us. I soon pulled out dessert and she gasps.

"Are those chocolate covered strawberries?" She asked

"Yeah, if you don't like them..." I started and she interrupted me

"Only the most amazing dessert ever, it was always a dream to share them with someone I really liked on a date" She said blushing

"Well then here" I said opening the container taking a strawberry and holding her to her mouth as she took a bite.

"So good" She said as I smiled finishing the strawberry

We finished dessert which we pretty much fed each other. It was different I have nothing done that with a girl before but with Mitchie I would do it more often. Honestly the best date I have probably ever planned. She was so easy to please though. That's what I love about her not being famous. She's not high maintenance and she is happy with whatever we do, as long as we are together, truly I like it that way too. We sat close together looking up at the starts when I turned to look at her and she turned to look at me.

"Mitchie"

"Yeah"

"I know we have known each other for just over a week or a few days more than that you are truly an amazing woman and simply breathe taking. You're confident in the way you carry yourself and everything is just perfect when I'm with you. I like you a lot and have probably ever since I met you and just came to like you more. We have gone on two dates and I want to make it go more into that. I have only asked one girl this before officially. So Mitchie will you help me do it a second time and make us official? Will you Mitchie be my girlfriend" I asked taking out a square box and opening it to reveal a matching silver Rolex watch as mine. It was small but that exact same silver and everything.

"Wow a watch?" She asked smiling

"If you don't like it I can change it, get you something better, maybe gold it's more expensive but I understand girls might like it better and..."

"Shane stop" She said laughing "Yes"

"Yes?" I asked

"Yes I will be your girlfriend" She smiled and I smiled and she holds out her wrist

I chuckled removing the watch and placing it on her wrist fastening it. It fit perfect and I was so happy. I looked on the side that held the watch, and not the band. There engraved was

_Mitchie, Shane's girlfriend_

"I guess I'm yours" She said giggling and I smiled

"You're my girlfriend" I said smiling knowing we were pretty close to each other. I should kiss her right?

"Oh and I don't like gold, I prefer Silver or white gold it goes with everything" She said and I laugh

"Of course fashion comes into this" I said leaning slightly closer

"It does, and I would wear gold if it was from you, after all I'm your girlfriend thought always trumps gifts" She smiles and I really wanted to kiss her as I stare into her eyes.

"Mitchie, do you think your parents are watching us" I ask glancing up at the stars then back into her eyes.

"I think so, I feel under the stars they watch me they are probably smiling that I found someone amazing as you" She said and I beamed at this, I knew for sure this was when I would kiss her.

"Well I hope they don't mind if I kiss you now" I said and before she could say anything I cup her one cheek with my hand and let my lips meet hers for the first time. I felt her shock a little then eased into the kissed kissing me back. I pulled back my forehead on hers as she smiled

"They don't mind" She smiled attaching our lips once again. Her arms snake around my neck as my one hand rests on her hips and the other cupping her cheek. This was perfect and nothing could make it more romantic. Well that was until some thundered roll and we both looked up as rain started to fall. I smile back at her as we kissed again covered our head with the extra blanket. If you ever thought kissing in the rain is romantic? You can't really believe it until you do so. But it was true, very romantic it was. After we pulled apart the blanket was soaked. We packed up and made our way to the car. She leaned against her car door as I put the stuff in the trunk. I walked over to her door and place my arms on either side or the car by her shoulders.

"I want another Kiss" She said and I leaned into kissing her as she leaned against the car. Electricity just firing up my body still from the first kiss we shared just minutes ago. He body leant against the car. It was so hot but the rain was also really cold.

"Let's go home, its warmer" I said and she giggled

"Alright" She agreed as we got in the car and with my one hand holding hers, smiling permanently on our faces we made our way towards the house. Tonight we did it, we became official.

_Officially boyfriend and girlfriend. _

**A/N: Ah they are together everyone. They are couple and it was so cute I loved the beach and I couldn't resist the rain I know it is really romantic so yeah. I loved it and he finally asked her and kissed her and she liked it like her did. Thank you all for the amazing reviews so much. If I knew I would get this response I would have written before but I am really into this story and writing it. The prom might be in the next 2 chapters, I want to do a few more things because it brings drama for sure. Two pasts are fully revealed. Well you pretty much know Mitchie's. Just the song she sings is important why she sang stuff like that. Shane's past and HER is revealed, who exactly is she and how was he affected, anyways I hope it will be up by Wednesday. I am off Tuesday and Wednesday so I am sure it will be. Please Read and Review. Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	16. Paparazzi Blow Up

**Alone at 18**

**Chapter 16: Paparazzi Blow up**

**Mitchie's Point of View**

As we pulled into the driveway a light squeal came from my mouth. I was even more excited that we were home when we were at the park. First of all it was more privacy. It was a huge house and I still had doors and there were tons of different rooms where we could just be together, have a few amazing kisses. Oh I might have forgotten that, his lips are amazing and I loved his kisses I could kiss him all night long. It was also definitely warmer then the rain that was still falling. I was wet as was Shane. I however didn't really mind at all, kissing in the rain was rather romantic and oh my god I want his lips now.

He stops the car and undoes his seat belt as I undo mine. I turn to look at him. "Aren't we going inside" He asks turning towards me and I smile grabbing his face in my hand sand kissing him

"We can now" I said getting out without waiting for a response. I soon felt his hand latch with mine as we headed inside making our way through the rain.

"You're a tease" He whispered in my ear

"You love it" I said as he squeezed my hand as he opened the door and we walked in.

"I'll be up in a minute" He said giving me a quick kiss then made his way towards the kitchen. I smiled running up the stairs. I couldn't stop smiling. I ran into my room turning on my lap top as I stripped of my wet clothes tossing them into the hamper. I put on music and danced around in my underwear looking in my closet deciding what to wear. I smiled as the song fearless came on and decided on sweat pants and a tank top. I quickly changed my panties and slipped on the clothes. I tied up my wet hair into a messy bun and sat on my bed smiling singing along to the song.

_We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you_

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

So baby drive slow

"Your voice is gorgeous" I heard his voice speak and jumped back startled

"You scared me" I said smiling at him

"Sorry, so today was like a fairytale" He said smiling and I noticed something in his hand

"It was... just like my..." I looked at him shocked

"Song" He finished for me lifting up what was in his hand, a CD. Oh god no I just remembered I left my CD down there the other night.

"About that, see I was bored and I wanted to sing and..." I started

"Mitchie, don't worry I absolutely love it, it's even on my iPod" He said smiling and I beamed.

"Really, wow thanks" I smiled "Wait is that why you were wearing gray and I was in a dress even though we were on a beach" I asked

"Yeah and it was oh and I felt the magic when we kissed" He said sitting down on the bed beside me placing the CD at the end of it and I giggled

"I think I did to remind me what it felt like" I said smirking as our lips attached again as my arms snaked around his neck his around my waist as he pulls me up so I am sitting on his lap. I giggled into the kiss smiling.

"Did that help?" He asked

"Yeah it did. The worst part about the rules is tonight would be the night I would actually want to cuddle" I whisper leaning my head on his shoulder "With my boyfriend" I smiled kissing his shoulder once

"Yeah I know what you mean" He said rubbing my back "I think we should listen to your song though" He said

"Really, it probably isn't that good" I said

"Mitchie, seriously it blew me away. Me and the band we write songs and sing them at least 3 times to get it right. You need to listen to it. I wish I could do this make it amazing on one take here, listen" He said getting up and going to my computer as I sat up and leaned against my head board. He put it on and the song played. I had to admit he was right it was good and I couldn't believe that it was me.

"Wow that's me" I said smiling

"Yeah you can definitely sing. I knew you wrote songs but I didn't know you sang them

"I don't really anymore, but you and that song I wanted too" I said smiling and he squeezed my hand

"Glad I could be inspiration. It sounded like you trained. I mean you sang to fearless in tune" He said

"I took singing lessons a bit when I was younger, I don't know just chose dance in high school and such, singing it more of a passion, something I love and do when I want to express myself you know" I said and he smiled

"A subtle way of showing emotion, I know all too well" He said and I smiled kissing him

"You're amazing either way Shane, it's just one other thing we have in common" I said as my computer flipped to the screen saver and I blushed as I saw it was the picture of me and Shane on the swings at the park. I was hoping he didn't notice then he saw me blush and turned to see what I saw.

"That was an amazing day" he smiled looking down and kissing me quick "Can you do me favour?" He asked

"What is it?" I asked

"Sing a little before I go to bed?" He asked and I giggle

"Just any song" I asked and he nodded. I smiled retrieving my book and flipping through it and chose a song I had written randomly. "I wrote this when I felt alone and wanted a wish alright" I said and he nodded

"Go ahead" he squeezed my hand. Why I felt so confident I had no idea but I took a deep breath and sang.

_Can We Pretend That Airplanes In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right Now_

_Wish right now_

I stopped singing closing my book. "I know its bad I never planned on finishing it just I wanted a wish when my parents passed and night after night watching the stars never saw a shooting star I know it's horrible." I laughed

"You're voice is amazing though, I like that logic" He chuckled placing a kiss upon my lips. "I will go to bed, and we will see each other in the morning okay"

"Alright goodnight boyfriend" I said smiling

"Night girlfriend" he said kissing me as I kiss back. He pulled back and tucked me in as I rolled my eyes turning off my computer and my light. "Sweet dreams Mitchie moo" He said winking and leaving closing the door. I felt like a child as he tucked me in, and took care of me. Honestly I didn't mind tonight had been the best night of my life. All I remembered was Shane and sweet thoughts floated through my mind as I fell into a deep slumber.

**Shane's Point of View**

I walked to my room after tucking Mitchie in and giving her a quick kiss. I loved calling her my girlfriend and hopefully she will be for a really long time. I was finally happy and satisfied with my life and a girl after everything with HER. I never really thought of her anymore and that made me smile. I smile climbing into bed and putting my headphones in once again playing today was a fairytale. A smile played on my face as I closed my eyes and let the darkness consume me, my mind filled with the laughter I loved, my girlfriends.

I woke up with a smile still upon my face and turned to see it was only 6:30. Why must my body wake me up so early? I went to bed just before midnight and I was tired so I rolled over closing my eyes trying to sleep. I sighed then jumped back at the sound of a booming voice, I recognized it as my dad's immediately"

"HOUSE MEETING NOW, EVERYONE LIVING ROOM 5 MINUTES" His voice boomed and I sat up.

What was going on now? I got on and slipped a wife beater over my chest. I went to the bathroom and splashed water on my face and it woke me up a little. I was still tired when I walked out of my room. I was passing Mitchie's room when she came out in a blue tank top and blue and white plaid pyjama pants.

"Hey boyfriend what's going on?" She asked giving me a quick kiss

"Something serious, we only have house meetings when we have to take care of something so I have no idea" I said shrugging taking her hand as we head downstairs. We were the first of the 6 kids into the living room and we chose the love seat. We cuddled and held hands waiting for the others to join. It was nice to be able to at least cuddle even though it was more public then we wished. Where was an airplane when you needed one? I laughed and my thought and smiled at Mitchie.

Soon the others joined. Jason sat on the ground leaning against the recliner and Lisa sat on his lap. Nate and Caitlyn sat beside the big couch leaning against it. We were the first kids so we actually got a seat other then the floor, it rarely happens, to me anyway.

"What's up?" I asked

"Yeah it's 6:30 we need sleep" Jason groaned as Lisa was practically asleep again

"Yeah we are recording again" Nate said and the parents rolled their eyes

"Well" Caitlyn's dad started "All of us parents were in here watching the morning news when something important caught our eye. Which all of you need to see" He finished

"Okay I understand you all want us to see it but can it really not wait?" Jason asked half asleep

"It can't this is important. We are going to watch it now" Nate's dad said and I sighed turning towards the screen and saw the E! News icon before they played it. I looked at my dad immediately who nodded and I paled squeezing Mitchie's hand.

"Was it..." She started

"Yeah us I think" I whispered so no one else heard me and I stroked her hair as we took a deep breath as they played the news report.

"_I'm Natalie and coming to you from the center of Hollywood we have an interesting spotting from yesterday. There have been tons of rumours surrounding Shane Gray, his band and the girl he was spotted leaving a little Inn with a few weeks ago. There have been questions and no answers. We believed they are just friends but we think that has transformed. Yesterday morning we spotted Shane entering a florist, possibly ordering flowers and also a jewellery store."_

I felt Mitchie squirm in my arm and she let her one hand rest upon her watch, at least they didn't see us right?

"_He came out with nothing so we expected he couldn't find anything to his rock star ways. We then made our way with him to the studio well that was boring so that was the end of that. However later that night some our photographers spotted Shane back at the two places previous. He left with a dozen of red long stem roses and a small bag from the jewellery store. We were curious and lost him unfortunately. This morning however we got pictures from a photographer proving that there were in fact for the mystery woman, sorry girls" _

I took a deep breath and everyone looked at me. "Watch the damn TV" I snapped hugging Mitchie tight. They all turned back to the TV and we continued watching it.

"_Last Night Shane's famous Camaro was spotted at the parking lot of Malibu beach. Our photographers being sneaky caught Shane and the mystery woman watching the sunset, having a picnic, snuggling looking at the stars, and we also got proof they are not just friends. We have pictures and a quick video clip so let watch it shall we" She stated _

The screen started flashing pictures. OH GOD NO! This was so bad, great my whole family and the world would see me and Mitchie kissing, and under a blanket, GREAT! The first picture was of our backs sitting close watching the sunset. There was a few more like that of us smiling and laughing staring at the sky. There were pictures of our picnic and also us feeding each other strawberries. I looked over to see my parents and everyone staring at the TV, this was bad. There were also pictures of me wrapping the watch around her wrist. Then the worst picture possible. It was a picture of us kissing lovingly on the beach. It was our first official kiss and I hated it being displayed for all public to watch it. Then a video came on. It was off us kissing then talking although it couldn't be heard. The rain started falling in the video and that was when I pulled the blanket over our heads to keep us from getting wet. Then the screen went black and went back to the blond little snake revealing this.

"_So we believe Shane Gray is now officially off the market and that woman is a lucky one. One question still swirling. Who is she? Where did they meet? It's all a mystery. We hope you all the best and all you teenagers sorry the number one heartthrob is now off the market, we hope to hear from you, this might just be a bumpy road. Now in other news..."_

The TV clicked off and all eyes darting to us who were now sitting straight just holding hands no longer cuddled.

"Shane how can you be so stupid to get caught" Jason Said

"Yeah are you fucking stupid, now this could ruin everything" Caitlyn snapped

"Calm down everyone" My mom said and smiled thanking her

"Look I didn't mean to we were so careful, there must have been miles up the beach trust us. We made it as private as we could, I swear. I like Mitchie tons and we are dating because she is my girlfriend, so yeah we will have to do some damage control. Admit it, I don't know just something"

"What do you suppose we do" Caitlyn's father asked "Tell everyone about her, where you met her and found her left for dead"

"Don't you dare talk about her that way" I snapped at him

"Look you two we understand but this will affect all of our lives and even Mitchie's so we have to be cautious and do the best we can to beat some rumours."Jason's parents said

The parents were talking and we were all shocked by Nate's sudden comment. "I can't believe you made it official"

"What do you mean, can't believe it, it was going to happen Nate, you of all people understood how I felt" I said

"I know but ever since Erica..." He said and was interrupted

"NATHANIEL" I heard someone shout and my stomach clenched as I went pale. I haven't heard that name in forever, and no matter what no one would say it and now he did. People were talking and looking at me but I didn't hear anything. I was trying to breath surrounded by feelings. Suddenly the smell of perfume, love is pink, and the scent of warm blood colliding sent a nauseous feeling over me. I covered my mouth with my hand as my body was starting to heave.

"Shane" I heard Mitchie say and before I could respond I was off the couch and running down the hall. I was going to be sick. I made it to the bathroom just into time as I slid to the toilet and hurled the contents of my stomach. I felt no body near me and sat up washing my face letting tears now take over my face. I haven't thought about her forever and now... stupid Nate.

I stood up and made my way to the doorway of the living room. I knew I looked pale and tears were falling down my face. "Shane..." I heard my mom say. I shook my head and left quickly going upstairs. I wanted to be alone I wanted doors. I made my way to the only any other place that I felt safe. I opened the doors to Mitchie's room and went in closing them quietly behind me. I went to her made bed and closed the canopy curtains wanting to be alone. I hope she didn't mind. I curled up in the blankets taking in her scent as my body starting heaving in slight sobs. I hated crying and feeling vulnerable, I never wanted to feel like this, especially near Mitchie. She was the one that made me feel this way again. I laid there breathing more steadily as tears cascaded down my face. I closed them trying to cease the pain but it didn't help. I didn't know how long it was I stared at the canopy until I hear the door click open and close as foot prints, light as a feather made their way towards the bed.

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I just sat confused as Shane bolted from the room. He paled and I knew the way is body was heaving. He was going to be sick but why, it was no coincidence. Who was Erica and why was it bad that Nate said her name? I knew it was his past and why would he tell me he didn't know anything about mine either. I sat there hearing everyone talking, and I sighed. When I saw him in the doorway tears streaming down his face and he just shook his head and left I knew something was wrong and I really wanted to comfort him, talk to him something, he was my boyfriend. I decided to speak up.

"Look I will do anything to help this situation, other then leave him" I said sternly at Caitlyn "I will admit it whatever but can I please" I asked looking at his mom who nodded

"Go ahead let me know if you need anything" She said and I nodded standing up and leaving the room. I got to the stairs and ran up them fast and made my way to his room and looked around knowing he wasn't there. I smiled realizing where he might be. I slowly went to my door and opened it quietly closing it. I saw the curtains around the canopy closed and knew I found him.

I made my way over the canopy. "Shane" I said quietly

I opened the curtains just a little and sat on the side he wasn't on closing the curtains. I looked at him his face covered in tears and his body slightly shaking is sobs. I didn't have to hear them to know, I had my share of sobbing fits in my life. I removed the hair form his face and looked into his sore red eyes.

"It's okay Shane" I said kissing his cheek and rubbing his hand

"I don't want you to see me like this"

"We will have too Shane we are together its okay I want to help" I said rubbing his arm as I lay down beside him. He was still shaking. I didn't know how to calm him down and I remembered how he calmed me down. I took a small breath and in a very quiet voice I sang a song that meant a lot to me, to him, to us. The only song for us, collide.

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah_

I'm open, you're closed  
I'll follow you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

_Well don't stop here and I lost my place and I'm close behind I'm close behind_

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide

You finally find that  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide

I knew I had remembered it because I had listening to it countless times on my laptop it was the most played song it just meant so much to me and Shane too. It was the first of many dances we had to come. I smiled as I finished and felt his breath fall even knowing he was asleep. I smiled lying beside him holding his hand. Letting him sleep I decided what I had to do. I wanted him to trust me with this secret, I wanted to know and in return he would learn what happened to my parents, and why I am who I am. I smiled knowing I would have too and finally I knew I trust him enough to tell him that. I was falling asleep myself when there was soft knock on my door. I got up removing my hand from Shane's making sure he stayed asleep.

I opened the door to see Nate and I walked out of my room closing the door so Shane wouldn't wake up. "Nate, he has to be alone, he's asleep" I said

"I actually need to tell you something, and it's not about Shane and well her, you have to ask him. But I know something that I told Shane and I don't want you to be mad at him, because it was my fault."

"What is it?" I asked

"I uh Googled you and kind of find out what happened" He said and my eyes went wide

"What... did you...fi...find?" I asked

"About the accident, the talent show, how that you didn't deserve it all. I showed Shane and I never should have because he wanted you to trust him to tell him and hopefully you still will because there was lots missing and I don't want to know. You have no right to tell me at all, and I feel terrible I know he does to."

"Why did you do it?" I asked tears in my eyes

"I was curious I just wanted to know. I need to know things and it was brought up and just I'm sorry" He said

"Then why did you show him... why Nate" I asked tears now falling

"I wanted him to be prepared. I never thought it was anything like that, and I don't think he did either. You were there and just it was scary and I needed him to know, due to his past, because he witnessed something like that. You have to ask him about that, about her I just hope you will tell him, because it was my fault and you can trust him, I know him. He cares for you a lot, it's almost scary but you can definitely trust him."

I sighed then spoke "Thanks for telling me Nate and I will tell him I need to and want to. Just don't ever Google me again, that's not nice" I said smiling slightly

"I won't and thank for being there for Shane." He said and I nodded

"Yeah well I want to be there for him. Tell his parents he is okay and I will talk to him when he gets up and then maybe he will want to see them" I said and Nate nodded

"Alright, again I am sorry and thanks" he said turning around and leaving.

I sighed opening my door and walking back to my bed seeing he was still asleep. I was sad Nate found out and told Shane but I should've known it would have happened. I removed the small tears from my face as my eyes were free of any more. I strokes Shane's cheek.

"You know, unfortunately that's only half of it" I whispered laying back down squeezing his hand. It was time he knew and I wanted to know his. I knew this day would be full of tears, pain, memories and the revealing of pasts that we wish would go away, reality was, whatever they were, they were apart of us. And for us to understand I knew we both needed to know.

**A/N: So this was over 4000 words so I wanted to end it here and I am writing more today as it is my day off so I might even update that next chapter but it's not a promise. It might be in the next couple of days but it will be up this weekend. It will be Mitchie's full past in her point of view and we will hear all about Erica in Shane's Point of View and what happened to her. It won't be the happiest chapter, or even really happy at all other than them telling each other. It won't be that long I don't think. Then again I might surprise myself with what my head decides I should write. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter and are ready for the next one, I warned you it will be quite sad at least I think it will be. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	17. Everything Revealed

**Alone at 18**

**Chapter 17: Everything Revealed**

**Shane's Point of View**

I woke up my eyes sore. I turned my head and smiled to see Mitchie sitting up beside me. "Hey" I whisper squeezing her hand and carefully sitting up against the headboard.

"Hi" She whispers "how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, thanks for letting me use your room I needed to be alone" I said

"Sorry I should leave then" She said and I grabbed her hand tighter

"No it's okay it's your room. If anyone was going to be with me to make me not be alone I was glad it was you, plus you calmed me down thank you for that"

"You're welcome" She said giving me a quick kiss and pushing my hair out of my face. "Your face is still tear stained" She said in a whisper and stroked my cheeks as I looked up at her

"Sorry I shouldn't look like this"

"Really it's okay you will probably see my fair share of tears, get ready for that" She said and I chuckled a little

"Alright, well I will be right here like you were for me" I said and she sighed

"Shane?"

"Yeah"

"Who's Erica" She asked and I let out a deep breath

"No one it's nothing" I said and she knew I was lying

"Shane I know it might be hard but she isn't no one. I saw your face, the way you paled when Nate said her name. I heard you sob, and I knew you were sick, you can trust me, as I trust you"

"Yeah but we just started out and I don't think you should know"

"Listen it's best to not keep secrets. We clearly both have pasts, we both know that. I think it's time you know what happened to my parents, the articles only say the obvious, that's only half of it."

"Articles" he said

"Nate told me he found out and showed you"

"Mitchie I'm sorry I just..."

"Shane its okay I don't mind you would find out sometime anyway" I said and he nodded "Look I want to share the story with you but you need to share your past with me, Erica?

"Okay" I said sighing "I will tell the Erica story and you will tell your story" I said shakily

"Yeah, we will handle it together, grieve with each other, it will make us stronger and understand each other. Remember our past and everything made us who we are today, I truly believe that"

"Alright Mitchie, just before to warn you I might cry and have to take a few breaths but I will tell you"

"I understand, that will be the same for me, so Shane... who was Erica?" She asked taking my hand and I squeeze it taking a breath. I fully believed her and knew that as I started the story of my first love Erica Randall.

"Her name was Erica Randall. We met each other when we were 13 years old. We had to do this project in school. We became the best of friends. She was the best friend someone could ever ask for. She would always cheer you up when you were down or listen when you needed her too. Hell she would even give me her shoulder to cry on when I got down, but around her that was very rare. Her and her family actually lived in this community as well. They live on the other side of the park, we ran by it the day we went. I haven't thought about it having been hers for so long, her parents moved away shortly after the incident." I took a shaky breath

"It's okay take a minute" She said and I nodded squeezing her hand.

"Alright well by the time we were 16 we were really good friends, beyond best friends. We both had feelings for each other and we decided that we should stop denying them and see how things will work with being a couple. So we started dating. We made a pact though no matter what happened we would always be friends. We knew our friendship was really important however maybe the love would last you know? High school sweethearts it was always a dream come true. Late that year me and the boys got our band signed started a CD. We then got it released and signed on for a tour. We both knew it would be hard but we wanted to stay together. She supported me through everything with the band and the tour was during the summer and I would only miss the first week of senior year, so we would be together" I said and took a breath as tears started to form, I was reaching the hard part. I felt Mitchie's hand squeeze my hand and I smiled slightly at her as she nodded.

"Anyways I went and we left the middle of May that year. We came back to LA to do a concert in June so I saw her then. It was hard leaving that time because I wouldn't be back until September. I always thought about her but the band was going far and performing in front of the fans. They were so encouraging and it was such an adrenaline rush. We would talk when we could. I knew I took everything was happening for granted but soon I found out it was a privilege that well didn't last that long with Erica and the band both. I never took anything for granted again especially not you." I smile "Anyways we finished our tour and we were to go home the Saturday. However with much convincing on my behalf we all decided to come back Friday. We got home around 10:30 and it was a Friday. I got home and ran to my room cell phone in hand a familiar number already punched in. I got into my room and pressed talk. I couldn't wait to hear her voice I still remember the phone call.

_Flashback_

"_Pick up" I begged the ringing end of the phone as I tapped my legs impatiently_

"_Hello" I smiled as I heard her angelic voice and I forgot to talk "Hello" She repeated and I snapped out of it_

"_Hey Love" I spoke softly_

"_Shane!" She squealed and I smiled_

"_ERICA!" I mimicked back and she giggled_

"_Where are you, are you home?" She asked_

"_I am. Where are you?"_

"_I just left Jens house, I want to see you" She said_

"_I will meet you at the corner in 10" I asked_

"_Sure, I love you Shane"_

"_I love you too Erica" I said and hung up_

Tears had now started falling as I explained the phone call and she caressed my cheek. "So after the phone call I ran to get my jacket told my parents and left. I couldn't wait to hold her swing her around tell her how much I loved her, kiss her for the first time in months, I just wanted to see her. Anyway the corner was at the park" I said and she nodded "I rounded the corner seeing the park and there were police cars and ambulances, there had been a big car crash. Anyways I made my way there walking briskly but calmly to not alarm the police officers. I dialled Erica's number as I was close to the accident. I heard her phone start blaring my ring tone and whipped my head around" I said and tears starting pooling "There in the middle of the road was her phone beside a limp looking body. I ran over as fast as my wobbling legs would take me and I fell onto them as I reached her phone grabbing it realizing it was hers. I crawled to her body try to find a pulse, but...I couldn't. I was scared to death Mitchie I didn't know what was happening" I said trying to breathe as Mitchie wrapped her arms around me crying too

"It's okay you can stop" She asked and I shook my head

"I picked her up in my arms trying to get her to wake up. Her body was limp slightly colder than usual. I kept telling her I loved her and she had to wake up. There was blood coming from her head and the police were on the phone. The paramedics didn't do anything. I screamed at them telling them to stop standing there and help her. They were all shocked by me being there."I said tears breathing and I stopped "Can I get water" I asked in a dry croak and Mitchie jumped of the bed going to her bathroom and bringing me a class of water I downed quickly.

"Then they came over to me and I said I was her boyfriend, and as much as the police insisted I let her go I wouldn't I had to hold her in my arms. I was in shock I could barely breathe but I had too. The paramedics told me that the way she fell, the car had rolled over her lungs and crushed them immediately they did everything they could and I broke down over her tiny frame. She was gone, dead, laying in my arms as I the begged just to hear her say I love you one more time, any sign that she didn't leave me. She was hit by that car well if that wasn't obvious. They told me they had to take her to the hospital her parents were meeting them there to identify the body and to do an autopsy. I asked if I could say goodbye. They nodded and left me alone.

_Flashback_

"_Erica, my love why did this happen to you, you ne...Never deserved this? We are going to find out what happened, get the guy charged, I am so sorry I wasn't here to jump in front of you to save you. You mean everything to me, I don't want you to be gone I need you to be here, senior year like we promised. You are my rock everything I need in my love, I love you I need to here you say it back again. You can't leave me you promised, Erica please"_

I then broke down in Mitchie's arm crying hard as she rubbed my back. I was sobbing hard. I haven't talked about it since then and it was really hard. "I said goodbye for like twenty minutes begging for her to wake up but I knew it would never happen. I kissed her cold lips one final time tears clearly falling upon her face. When they finally took her away I couldn't stand up I was just sitting there in the middle of the road blocked off, by the pool of blood covered and I in hers as well. I soon felt arms wrap around me and hugged back realizing I was in my mom's embrace. When you are scared or devastated or sad you just want to be in arms of someone your love and I held on to my mom for dear life.

"Shane" She spoke hugging me tighter and I hugged her tighter too. I looked up seeing the door lightly open and I saw my mom poke her head in. I shook my head and she nodded locking the door.

"That night I didn't sleep or eat at all, I sat up on the couch watching movies that I cried to with my mom and dad. I curled up with my mom at 17 years old and just cried. I thanked her so much but she said she was glad I would let her in. I kept calm for the first few days for the wake and funeral. People, my friends and hers came over but I didn't talk much just really nodded. I talked to her parents once, they came to see me I couldn't go into the house I was scared. We talked for a little bit but not a lot. I went to both wakes and funerals and was excused from school for the rest of the week. After that though I lost it, I wouldn't eat, come out of my room, talk to anyone I was completely lost. I barely slept for all the nightmares of the night seeing myself covered blood and everything like that. I got so dehydrated my parents had to take me to the hospital. I had to go to therapy. I didn't talk much but it helped but I didn't want to write anymore. I did though and continued the band one night because she came to me in my dream. She said she loved me everything like that and it helped me so much. I didn't know why but it did. After a full month off of school I finally went back lived my life. Had fun like she hoped I would. I got my life on track. There is not a day I don't think about her still. I still wonder what if then I remember I have you in my life. I like you a lot Mitchie and even though I will always love her I have an open my heart and one day I can see myself falling again maybe for you, I don't want you to doubt how I feel" I said pulling away as she blushed as did I.

"I don't doubt you Shane. I am sorry you had to go through something like that. Thank you so much for telling me, I know it's hard" She said hugging me and I hugged back placing a soft chaste kiss upon her lips.

"Thank you" I said and she nodded

"Do you want to go eat something, see your parents, they are worried then I will tell you my story"

"No, we should get water though. I think we should spend the day together, I knew you weren't working and I think my parents probably explained already" I said and she looked at me weird. "My mom poked her head in earlier when I was hugging you"

"Oh okay" She said wiping her eyes as I cleared mine "Just to warn you I will be shedding more tears"

"Honestly I think I will too" I said and she smiled hugging me. I went to my room to get changed into fresher clothes as she went downstairs for some water bottles. I walked back into her room in cleaner pyjamas pants and a long sleeve t-shirt. She was in sweat pants and a sweater over a tank top curled up in her bed with four bottled of water, perfect. I smiled climbing onto her bed hugging her.

"Ready" I asked

"Yup" She said as we sat in her bed the curtains on her windows closed as well as the canopy curtains pulled across as they had been opened. In the darkness she took a deep breath and started telling me the story of her and her parent's tragic accident.

**Mitchie's Point of View**

Shane Crawled into bed with me and I took a deep breath as I was starting to tell him the story of my parents. I sighed scared but I knew it was time, plus I was filling in the missing details. I sighed and squeezed his hand as my mouth opened and the story began coming out.

"Okay well I was in fourth grade and my parents knew I always wanted to sing but was always scared too. Even though I did in my house all the time with random songs I wrote and everything. My dad, mom and vocal teacher I was seeing after begging my parents decided that I should go into the talent show. I was so scared but they encouraged me so I auditioned in front of the teachers and they said I was good enough. I actually wanted to write my own song so with help of my teacher we wrote a song together and it was the one I was going to sing. I barely did anything but I helped put it together. It was called Who Will I Be. Just about everything a kids dreams about being you know. Anyways I got to the talent show scared beyond believe. I was so excited and I didn't think I could do it. It was my turn so I went up on stage and sand softly and first but then grew confident and performed with a band form the school. It was so much fun and I actually won first place. It was beyond amazing I was so happy. My parents and my teacher decided to take me out to dinner so I chose my favourite place and that's where we went celebrating." I took a deep breath and we squeezed each other's hand.

"On our way back to the house we were going through the green light just blocks from our house. When as you know the transport hit us and I screamed scared starting to cry. I didn't know what to do as our car kept sliding. My mom told me to get out and run and not stop. She told me to Jump I was terrified but I opened my door undid my seat belt jumped and ran as fast as I could so the car didn't crush me. I got to the side of the grass and looked back when I heard the crash the car against a pole. I was ten I didn't know what was actually happening. I ran over to the other side. My mom was bleeding badly and she had fallen on the grass near the pole. I think she was coming to see me. I was walking towards her and fell on glass a splinter cutting into my hip" I said and his hand carefully lifted my shirts and ran his fingers along my scar as I nodded. Tears were now in my eyes threatening to fall.

"I didn't care though I was in hysterias and ran to my mom curling into her side. She was cold but she was my mom I needed to be in her arms. I didn't know where my dad was but I couldn't even think about anything I didn't know what to do so I just sat there crying in a lot of pain but needing to be with my mom. I woke up later in a hospital scared and just in complete hysteria" I said tears falling "I found out my mom and the truck driver died. I bawled for a day straight well the doctors examined me and put IV's in me as I wouldn't eat. I got the scar from a piece of glass that cut me. I also have one on my lower thigh but it's really faint so you can't even see it in April. That's when the crash happened and I think that's why it inflamed that time of year" I said and he nodded "I stayed with some person in my house for a week. Got what I wanted then I had to go to the orphanage. I hated it. I wanted to just go with my parents who know. I met Alyssa which helped. She wanted me to talk to someone so I went therapy as well but I didn't talk just listened. I thought it was my fault. The only reason I survived was because I jumped. Anyways I barely ate for 3 months. It took me three months to keep eating and finally realized my mom and dad told me to jump for a reason to be alive to tell their story, that it wasn't my fault but it's still hard though. I think the therapy and eating was why I didn't get adopted but I know it was for a reason" I said crying

"I know Mitch" He said hugging me with tears as I hugged back

"Anyway I am so happy where I am right now and I am happy I told you and I'm sorry it's not as vivid or as tragic as yours. You went through a lot but honestly I don't remember much. I shut it out as much as I can. I still get upset around that time of year but this year it helped with you here" I smiled and he hugged me

"Mitchie you went through a lot I'm just glad you told me" he said and hugged

"Thank you and I understood how you felt" I said hugging him and that's all we did the rest of the day. We sat in my room drinking water, talking about my parents and Erica and all our good memories. How to remember the good parts of them and be happy they happened and not sad that it was over. It was really nice. After sore eyes and dry throats I opened the curtains of the canopy and the bedroom doors. We curled up and fell asleep. I knew we weren't suppose to but we just wanted to be with each other and his parents could get mad if they wanted but he reassured me they would probably understand due to the circumstances. We curled up in bed and closed our sore eyes sharing a sweet kiss and falling asleep for an afternoon nap. Finally happy or at least I was that we knew the past and now could move forward. I was also giddy that Shane thought maybe he would fall in love with me even though I felt like I was already in love with him. Even though this was a sad day I think it was amazing too.

**A/N: Okay so it ends here and sorry it's not that long. I know hers was kind of bland but she was 10 wouldn't remember much and honestly I had more inspiration for his story it has been in my head for ever and I finally got it out and I cried writing it so it had emotion. I explained the scar and why she thinks she hadn't got adopted. Which for Shane's sake and hers it was a good thing. Anyways if you hated Caitlyn and Lisa already, get ready for next chapter. It is the prom and nothing but mean things come from them. I can't believe I thought about it. The next few chapters are rocky chapters there will be over 20, after the next few chapters it gets better and I do some of the tour it might be 30 chapters if I can keep it going that long. Thanks for all the reviews the continuing alerts it is almost overwhelming. I have 191 reviews with this chapter hope I get over 200 that is a goal and I know you can all do it. Thank you again so much. I will update as soon as I can. Read and Review. Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	18. PreProm Drama

**Alone at 18**

**Chapter 18: Pre-Prom Drama**

**Shane's Point of View**

It has been three weeks since I talked heart to heart with Mitchie about our tragedies and the weeks have been absolutely amazing. Beyond anything else I suspected. We still haven't held a press conference we are going to do that after the prom which by the way is tonight and I cannot wait. The scheduling today was perfect. It was going to start around 8 and go until 11 or 12 depending I guess. Everyone was going to arrive around 7:00 then Nick, Jason, Caitlyn and Lisa were arriving with Mitchie in a limo at the Hilton around 7:30. I don't think they were all that happy about it but I wanted to surprise her. I was going to be there since I have to finish setting it up with the decorators. Mitchie worked until 5 so hopefully that would give her time. She will be surprised when she gets home, my mom helped me get her a dress which would fit her to a tee, I knew she would look gorgeous in it and I couldn't wait to see it on her.

Well I better explain how it was coming together. My mom and Nate got the lists of the graduating class and we booked the Hilton ballroom for the event as well as some rooms. My mom and dad trusted me enough to get a room with Mitchie, not that we would do anything but make out really. I mean maybe a little more but I am keeping my purity promise. It's just the prom experience, as I would know, been there done that. My mom made up invitations and sent them out to the whole school inviting them to the prom. Pre-paid and everything. Apparently they all thought it was just a celebrity picked a school and wanting a prom but they were wrong. So they all got invitations and only about 10 of the seniors out of 300 said they couldn't come do to summer and stuff but lots were. We also found out all of Mitchie's dance team was coming. I had contacted the co –captain as Mitchie was the captain and apparently they were really good friends as well. I told her what was up I think she was shocked but she agreed with my plan and said she would have everything ready which I was happy about.

Everything was almost set. The theme was A Starry Night. It sounded perfect and I knew she loved the stars. The ballroom we booked had a glass ceiling so you would see the real stars. It was going to be dark with twinkling Christmas lights it was going to be perfect. Last week after we got all the RSVP's we sent out the ticket for them to get in. There was about 10 other people coming who weren't in the school but a prom was for dates so we understood that, all I cared about was that I knew I was going to have the most gorgeous date in the place, Mitchie.

It was about 9 and I was heading to the hotel around 3 to finish setting stuff up. Mitchie was already at work as she started at 9. I wasn't doing much today I did write her a song and I did plan on singing it tonight. It was called much better. I was falling in love with her these past three weeks and I was happy for that. She is what I needed and she was much better than anyone else, this was my song I was singing to her. We were also having a dance dedicated to her and that was where we would have a dance all to ourselves, the second last dance of the night.

I finally decided to emerge from my bed and go shower. My doors have been on for almost two weeks and god it was nice to have some privacy again although the one week I spent most of the time in Mitchie's room not to sleep but to hang out and kiss a little, be a couple mostly. We only cuddles when we were talking or watching a movie in the theatre, or tried to be alone in the game room, who knew in a big house it was slightly difficult.

I walk to my bathroom and jump in the shower washing up. The water running down my body felt good. Loosening my tight muscles as yesterday was the first time I went for a run in weeks. Mitchie joined me and we did the long one again. Our legs were burning like fire and I was never skipping weeks again I have to say. Once I felt clean I wrapped a towel around my hips and made my way to my closet choosing what to wear. I slipped on a pair of blue skinny jeans and a white wife beater. I put of a yellow t over that and did my hair. I retrieved my suit I was wearing tonight which matched Mitchie's dress and put it in the garment bag. I slipped my phone and wallet into my back pocket and grabbed the box on my bed and left my room. I walked into Mitchie's room placing the white box on her bed with the card I had made in gold script and placed it so she would see it. I was definitely excited.

I got downstairs handing my tux in the foyer closet so I would get it before I left and headed to the basement to see the others. They were in the game room playing around so I decided to join them. I died against Nate so as he was battling Jason in Super Smash Bros Wii I took out my phone.

_Hey Mitchie moo, how's your day I actually won't be home when you get here but I will see you later, I promise, xo xo Shane_

I closed my phone and set it on the table. I left quickly to use the bathroom. I walked back into the room to see Caitlyn putting down my phone.

"What are you doing Caitlyn?"

"Nothing I was turning it on silent, so it didn't sing every two minutes" She said and I rolled my eyes. Thank god I set it that my inbox was locked. I looked in my out box and it said they didn't send anything thank god I would be terrified. I checked my inbox to see I had two new messages from Mitchie,

_Alright, that's fine I want to shower and relax any way. However I get a goodnight kiss or that just might not go over to well;) Miss you today but will see you tonight_

Unfortunately she was definitely not going to get to relax. But a few good night kisses that was definitely planned. Tonight in front of her peers I was announcing she was my girlfriend and I was super excited about that. We were doing a press conference tomorrow so I didn't care at this moment. I didn't tell anyone but my parents because well Lisa and Caitlyn still haven't warmed up to Mitchie, although all the free time she had I did my best to have her to myself or at least be near her to share glances. Jason didn't even care and Nate well he helped with the prom after I told him it was okay he Spoke Erica's name and he finally accepted my approval. I checked the other message.

_I'm good work is going good. I'm just finished my break though so back to work. Have a great day and have fun. TTYL Babe Muah XOX Your Mitchie Moo _

I laughed at how she signed it and everyone looked at me. I rolled my eyes and slipped my phone back in my pocket. Eventually I went upstairs for lunch and just dabbled the rest of the afternoon watching TV and such.

I left and arrived at the hotel just after 3 and went to the check in counter checking in with the bag I packed and the bag my mom packed Mitchie for the night. She had enough clothes I don't think she would realize they were gone. I checked in and got the key to our room and made my way upstairs. I hung up my tux and laid our bags upon the bed. I was surprised my parents actually got a one bed room. Well they knew we would probably share a bed so what was really the point of having two?

I smiled locking the room and heading to the ballroom smiling at how it was coming along. The DJ was already set up in the far corner. There was little stage that I paid to have set up. It was big enough for a dance number which was happening. I wanted to see Mitchie dance with her team, and that's what the co-captain was helping with, I hoped Mitchie agreed I thought she might like it. I smiled at the decorations were coming along this was perfect. There had a little room to the side that would have refreshments and a couple finger sandwiches if anyone got hungry.

I smiled and continued to help. It was finally 6 when I finished what I wanted to do and practiced what I was going to say to Mitchie and everything. I smiled as I walked into the elevator and headed upstairs. I retrieved my shampoo body wash and hair products and walked into the bathroom to shower and get ready for a night a lot of us will probably never forget, I know I won't.

**Mitchie's Point of View**

It's 5 and I just finished work and am waiting for the car to bring me home. I get into the car and smile as it gets closer to my comfy bed. I was slightly tired today for some unknown reason although it could be the steamy make out session me and Shane had until about 12 last night but trust me so worth it. Anyways I won't bore you with the details of his lips, although they are amazing.

I get home which was surprisingly quiet. I walked up to my room dropping my bag and walking straight to the bathroom and climbing into a well needed shower. I let the hot water cascade down my body which felt really good. I got out wrapping a towel around my body and a smaller one around my hair. I went to my closet tying my hair up into a loose messy bun and slipped on sweats and a tank top. Shane unfortunately wasn't here tonight, so I guess I would relax until he got home. I went over to my bed when I noticed a big white box and a card with my name on the front in gold writing. I smiled opening it reading it.

_Mitchie,_

_I want you to smile, open the box, get dressed and be downstairs at 7:00 you will find out what this is all about soon enough. I know you want to relax but not tonight, we will later, I will talk to you soon my love._

_XO Shane_

I smiled huge. He was seeing me tonight. I screamed happily inside. I put the card down after reading it one more time and was about to open the box when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in" I called and looked over to see Lisa there

"Hey Mitchie, could my friend possibly borrow a dress, she's the same size?"

"Sure I guess, what is it for?" I asked

"My date with Shane tonight" This blond tall girl said entering my room behind Lisa, I was soon going to start calling her Melissa, She now pissed me off "I'm Allison" She said and I nodded

"Nice to meet you, and your lying I'm going on a date with Shane tonight" I said and Lisa laughed

"I wouldn't be so sure, Allison is she got the text today" She said and Allison walked over showing me the txt, sure enough it was Shane's number. I felt utterly sick to my stomach

_Tonight, you and me, can't wait sexy, no one else has to know ;)_

OMFG! I wanted to cry. I held my tears back and sat on the bed. "Fine, you can borrow a dress they're in my closet" I said and she went searching through my clothes.

"Mitchie," Lisa said sitting down beside me "Sorry I didn't know that Shane was like this again, I thought he was still changed. I guess no one can make him behave like Erica had. Sorry" She said and stood up "Guess he isn't your fairytale" She said almost laughing

"I got it" Allison coming out with the most elegant dress I owned "Perfect for the most expensive restaurant in LA, bye nice meeting you Mitchie" She said as they left closing the door and I screamed throwing the white box to the ground.

I was desperate to know what was actually happening, without letting on what I knew I got my phone and txt Shane.

_Shane, what time will you be back tonight?_

_I won't be sorry love, talk to you later xo_

I didn't even want to reply I tossed my phone to the floor and crawled into my bed breaking down into sobs. What a fool I am I am such an idiot thinking he would actually fall in love with me, feel how I felt for him. I knew I shouldn't believe Lisa but he wouldn't be home, he probably forgot about the stupid card he sent! I hate him and never again, as soon as I can I am leaving and never coming back. I started crying as the darkness of a restless sleep took over my body, I HATE SHANE GRAY! The one who broke my heart!

**Shane's Point of View**

It was nearing 7:30 and everyone should be here now. Nate, Caitlyn, Jason and Lisa should be on their way with Mitchie right now. I was standing in the corner waiting to see them enter the room. I knew the dress would look absolutely breath taking on her but I really wanted her to show up, why isn't she here yet?

I smiled when I saw the four walk in but I was confused when Mitchie didn't appear with them. I saw Nate and Jason go one way as the girls went the other. I quickly made my way towards Nate and Jason.

"Hey guys" I said

"Hey Shane, this looks great, I love it" Jason said

"Thanks where is Mitchie"

"She is apparently getting a ride with your mom, the girls said she wasn't ready" Nate said

"Really, I gave her two hours" I said, she never takes longer than that.

"I don't know. I didn't see her I think the girls did, go ask them" Nate suggested and I nodded thanking him and making my way towards the girls quickly. I wanted Mitchie to show up this was for her, she needed to be here.

I was walking up to them and I was about to call their names when I heard them talking. "I cannot believe Mitchie bought it?" Caitlyn laughed

"Neither can I? I mean Shane cheating he is purer then that. Allison was so convincing though. She got the most gorgeous dress and that text message you sent from his phone earlier priceless"

"I thought so, I mean it was perfect. I'm glad it worked. I mean we needed to finally end this. He was getting in way to deep it was no longer safe" Caitlyn said and I was beyond pissed now

"Yeah it was. It was hard saying Erica's name but it worked. She was on the verge of tears. She did her best to hide them but I could tell she was close to them. It would've been better if she cried."

"Lisa it doesn't matter, all that matters is she is not coming. Shane will be heartbroken because she didn't show up and it will all be over" Caitlyn said and I walked up behind them.

"Oh really" I said and spun around

"Shane this is amazing" Lisa said

"Cut the bull shit. I cannot believe you did that. You two had no right, so get the fuck out of this place, you are not welcome and if you two are still here when I get back with my guest of honour I will personally have u escorted from the premises. I hope it was worth it because I don't think I ever want to see you again, if you were thinking you were helping the band, you might have just broken it up" I turned around to see the other boys with shocked looks on their faces

"Make them leave, you can too I will be back, your girlfriends are bitches" I told them as I walked around the boys and ran quickly out of the hotel getting into the limo and instructing the driver to the house quickly, I really hoped Mitchie would believe me, she had too this was all for her, and I needed her to know that, I hate Caitlyn and Lisa, they had no right to do that at all, they could have broken us up and I didn't need that not when I had already fallen in love with her.

The limo pulled up and I jumped out walking into the house and all the parents look at me confused.

"Shane what are you doing here" My mom asked

"Getting Mitchie or making sure she is still my girlfriend" I said starting towards the stairs

"Wait what why?" My dad asked

"She didn't come because Lisa got her friend to say she was going on a date with me. Caitlyn texted Allison with my phone setting a date, and Mitchie got shown so she thought I was cheating on her. So don't be offended but I need to go" I said running up the stairs leaving the parents there not caring. Caitlyn's dad and Lisa's mom can do whatever they want, I really don't care all I care about is Mitchie. I hear the parents talk as they leave. There were having a "date" night tonight all of the parents, weird but whatever.

I got to the third floor and went to Mitchie's knocking on it.

"Go away" I heard a mumbled voice

"Mitchie it's me" I said

"Fuck off Shane" She practically called but I refused and opened the door. The box containing her dress was on the floor and her body was in a ball crying in her bed.

"Mitchie it's not true" I said

"Shane I don't care if you don't like me just leave please" She said

"Mitchie I don't like you" I said

"See its true" She said turning around sitting up really upset and mad as her eyes were puffy and it killed me to see her like that.

"It's not. I'm not cheating on you I never would. I don't like you I am falling in love with you" I said in my true voice

"You are?" She asked

"Yes" I said walking over taking her hand "I would never do anything like that. I don't know why you believed them" I said sadly

"The text message" She said

"Caitlyn sent it when I left it alone earlier this morning" I said

"But you're dressed to be at a fancy restaurant with a girl in a beautiful dress" She said still sad but squeezing my hand

"I'm attending something fancy but it's not a dinner. The only girl that I see who is beautiful is you" I said

"Shane just why did they do this?" She asked

"That doesn't matter right now we will deal with that later. Did you look in the box" I asked and she shook her head. I got it and sat it on the bed beside her as she opened it. I saw her face light up as she pulled out the dress smiling

"It's for me, why?" she asked

"It's why I'm dressed like this, but you need to clean up get ready and be downstairs in 15 minutes" I said and she smiled

"Really but where are we..." she started and I stopped her

"You will see just get ready" I said and she nodded "You trust me right?"

"Yeah and stay here I won't be long and I'll need your help with the dress" She said walking into her bathroom. Wow that was a change of pace. I'm glad she believed me and hopefully we could enjoy the rest of the night. I knew this wouldn't just blow over so I was slightly afraid what a confrontation would bring, but I would worry about that later, all I was thinking about was the beautiful girl getting ready to be my date to the prom I did up just for her.

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I walked into my bathroom washing my face and making it seem fresh with no more redness. I had cried so much I would even have to use make-up to make sure it wasn't noticeable. I walked into the closet smiling at Shane and closed the door. I stripped to just my bra and panties and sat at my vanity doing my makeup then letting my hair down and drying it quickly. I pinned it up into a nice up-do then went over to the dress and unzipped the back. I pulled it over my body covering my bra and my panties then called Shane in.

"Shane"

"Coming" He called opening the door

"Zip me up please" I said turning to look at him as he nodded walking over behind me.

I felt his one finger sliding up my bare back as the other one zipped the zipper up. I loved the feel of his hand against my bare back. It made me shiver. I felt his lips brush against the back of my neck kissing me once then I felt his breath near my ear.

"Did I make you shiver" he said in sexy voice

"Just a little" I answered smiling as he wrapped his arms around me

"You ready?" He asked

"I am" I said smiling turning out of his grasp and putting on my silver strappy sandals as well as some bangles and earrings. "Shall we?" I asked happily

I looked in the mirror and I really did love the dress. It was a light purple dress that was strapless. It was tighter around my torso then flowed out a little at my hips to the floor. It was absolutely gorgeous and I loved it. Shane stood beside me and I noticed his tie was silver as well as the vest under is Jacket. He had definitely planned this. We were matching and I was very curious about where we were going.

"We shall" He said taking my hand as we headed downstairs and we went outside to see a limo.

"Wow we are riding in style" I said and he laughed opening the door as I climbed in as did he and closed the door. We sat beside each other as it started moving.

"You are gorgeous" he said leaning in and kissing me as I cupped his cheek and kissed back running my hands up into his hair

"Mmm your lips" I moan against his kissing again

He pulls away "We will save this for later, I promise we will have the whole night" He winks and I giggle. We just cuddle sharing a soft kiss every once in a while. "Here we are" He said as the car came to a stop and the driver got out and opened the door. Shane climbed out then held my hand as I climbed out. I was in awe as I stepped out and saw we were at the Hollywood Hilton.

"Why are we at the Hilton?" I asked confused

"You will see" he said as we started inside

"You aren't seducing me into a hotel room are you?" I asked teasing him

"We are staying in one but not to seduce you. We have something else to do first" He said taking my hand tighter as we turned from the lobby down a hallway. We soon ended up at double doors and he turned towards me. "This is for you" He said handing me a corsage. It was a red rose with small purple flowers and he slipped it on my wrist

"It's gorgeous and I absolutely love it but why a corsage" I asked

"Well I remembered you saying you never got a prom so I decided to put one together for you with the help of Nate and my mom. I also knew you loved Starry nights. So Mitchie welcome to your post high school, with all you classmates, starry night prom" He said opening up the door and led me in my mouth dropping. I was staring into an actually starry night scene. Everyone then turned at looked at me.

"Our guest of honour Miss. Mitchie Torres" I heard Nate's voice and turned to see him on stage

"This is actually all for me" I said turning towards Shane

"Yeah this is for you, your prom, well our prom together" He said and I leaned up kissing him not caring about the gasps I heard. I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck and he chuckled as he smiled into the kiss. I heard some wolf whistles and we just kept kissing as I knew shocked faces were looking around

"You have got to be kidding me" I heard and instantly froze... she was here too...

**A/N: Well there it is. There was some drama, and are the girls still there. Anyone expect them to do something that mean? Who was Mitchie revering too? Is there more drama involving someone from her school I guess we won't know till next chapter. She shows off her dance skills with her dance team, let's see how that will play out. This is getting long so the prom and their romantic but PG rated night will be the next chapter. I need to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter it was amazing the response. I can't wait to read all of them again. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	19. Singing, Dancing, and Kissing

**Alone at 18**

**Chapter 19: Singing, Dancing and Kissing**

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I froze at her voice and stopped kissing as Shane continued. I realized he noticed when he stopped and pulled away and looked worried at my widened eyes.

"Mitch" He whispers "What's wrong?" I just looked at him then spun around to see her. She was the queen bee of high school and it really pissed me off. She would make my life a living hell for no reason at all. Well there was a reason. I won captain of the dance team in grade 10 and she got mad and quit. She thought she should be captain. Said she would come back when we lost nationals. However with me and my best friend as co-captain we had won nationals 3 years in a row and it was amazing anyways back to her. I hated that she was here. She looked ridiculous like a Barbie. With her blonde hair and her dress that looked trashy.

She was wearing a red dress that hugged her so tightly it looked like it would burst; she definitely needs to get a dress that fits properly. She had high heels on to make her short legs look longer but with the dress that ended at her knees, made them look shorter. I almost laughed as she crossed her arms staring at me and back at Shane. I wanted to scream at her. She made my life hell well she will suck it up, this was my night and I was standing up for myself

"What are you doing her Melody" I asked walking up to her

"I was personally invited by Shane Gray, duh" She said as if she was all that

"Everyone was invited, personally or not I don't really care" I said

"Why are you even here? You in some cheap thrift shop dress" She said

"Actually the only thrift shop dress I see is yours" I said

"Yours is probably from a target brand." She said

"Actually it's Prada to be specific" I said

"Listen Torres just because you made it to a pre paid prom doesn't mean you can be all happy and have fun. I am still the queen bee and there is no reason you should be here at all. You ask me why I'm here I should be asking you." She said

"Actually if you didn't here I'm the guest of honour" I said smiling Shane still behind me

"Look maybe they feel sorry for you but you shouldn't be throwing yourself at Shane Gray. His standards are a little higher than that; he doesn't want some charity case."

"He kissed back Melody or are you delirious and oblivious"

"He felt sorry for you" She said and I feel his arm wrap around my waist and I smiled

"Actually I wanted to kiss her back. She is not a charity case she's my girlfriend." Shane said

"You're lying" She said

"Nope I'm not, she is my girlfriend. She is a higher standard then you are on my list. Oh and don't make me kick you out I already had to kick two people out. Bye, have fun Melody" He said as I kissed him quick and we started making our way away from them. Her name sounded like poison from his mouth I loved it.

"Thanks love" I said

"You're welcome. What a total drama queen, you're amazing and I love how you stand up for yourself and Prada looks amazing on you" He said and I giggled

"Thanks Shane, this is all so amazing. I absolutely love it this is so special you really didn't have to do this for me"

"Of course I did, I wanted you to experience a prom, and what better then to do it with your amazing boyfriend?"

"Nothing, this is perfect, even better that you are here though" I said and smiled

"Come here" he said hugging me then we made our way out to the dance floor and started dancing. After about 5 songs fast and slow we made our way to a table and sat down.

"So I have to make a speech since I invited everyone here and stuff. I am saying it was for you of course. Tomorrow we have a press conference announcing you and well do you mind if I tell them tonight. Oh and I have a surprise for you" He said and I smiled

"Sure it's fine, everyone will know tomorrow anyway" I said kissing his cheek slightly nervous

"Alright" He said taking a drink of a bottle of water and I smiled taking a sip and handing it back to him

"We will dance more later I promise" He said and I smiled

"Alright, now our host Mr, Shane Gray wants to make a speech and announcement and has a surprise for one lucky lady, so on stage everyone Shane Gray" I heard the DJ say as he squeezed my hand leaving the table and walking up to the stage. I moved to the front where many people were crowded around and he smiled.

"How is every one doing, having fun?" He asked and everyone screamed especially me "That's awesome I know I'm having an amazing time. I want to thank all of you coming I know it was random getting the invitation in the mail. Personally I have had a prom before it was amazing and I know how it's an amazing experience everyone should have once in their life time. Anyway there have been rumours of me dating a certain brunette on TV and such. I don't know if any of you recognized her on the pictures but she was one of your class mates. She is also here tonight. She is my girlfriend and an amazing girl. She didn't make prom this year so I gave her this one under the stars, one of her favourite things. So since everyone will know tomorrow I am dating and her name is Mitchie Torres" He said and people clapped as I turned red.

"Go Mitchie" I heard someone whisper in my ear and I turned to see Ally. My best friend and co-captain

"Ally" I said happily hugging her tight and Shane smiled

"You have an amazing boyfriend" She whispered

"Definitely" I smiled

"Alright so that was my announcement. I want to thank you all again for coming and I now want to sing a song to my girlfriend. So Mitchie this is for you" He said and Jason and Nate came on stage with guitars and Shane continued with the microphone as the music started playing. He wrote a song for me, wow that is amazing.

_Get a rep for breakin' hearts_  
_Now I'm done with super stars_  
_And all the tears on her guitar_  
_I'm not bitter_

_but now I see_  
_everything I'd ever need_  
_Is the girl in front of me_  
_She's much better_

_You, I wanna fight with you_  
_Tear up the sky with you_  
_You're much better_  
_You, I wanna fight with you_  
_Make up tonight with you_  
_You're much better_

_Now I've got some enemies_  
_And they're all friends suddenly_  
_BFF's eternally but I'm not bitter_

_I believe that the road that people lead_  
_Helps you find the one you need_  
_You're much better_

_You, I wanna fight with you_  
_Tear up the sky with you_  
_You're much better, you're much better, girl_  
_You, I wanna fight with you_  
_Make up tonight with you_  
_You're much better, ooh, yeah_

As the Jason and Nate played there solo he took my hand and pulled me onto stage. "Sing with me" He whispered and I shook my head. "Babe it's just the chorus please" He said giving me his sad eyes and I sighed "Fine" I whispered as he smiled and nodded as we started singing together. IT felt right as he held my hand singing staring into each other's eyes. Our faces close together as he held the microphone between us.

_You, I wanna fight with you_  
_Tear up the sky with you_  
_Oh, you're much better_

_Your much better girl_  
_You, I wanna fight with you_  
_Make up tonight with you_  
_Oh, you're much better, you're much better, girl_  
_Ooh, yeah_

_You, you, I wanna fight with you, oh_  
_Much better_  
_You're much better, girl_  
_You, you, you_  
_Much better_  
_You, you, you_

The song then finished and everyone clapped as he hugged me. "Mitchie Torres everyone" He called and everyone clapped and I smiled. "I can't say much but we are recording our next album this song will be on it" I called "And thanks to my inspiration you're much better" he said and kissed me quick as people wolf whistled.

"Let's get down" I said and he chuckled taking my hand and got off the stage

"Alright, so this is close to the end soon, we wanted a special dance as there is no queen and king. We want Shane and his girlfriend, our guest of honour, to have a special dance, so Mitchie and Shane this is yours" Nate said as Shane lead me to the dance floor and we started to dance as the song You & Me by life house came on. I smiled loving this song as I wrapped my arms around his neck, my head on his shoulder and his arms around my waist. It was perfect and we were silent to each other as we shared our special dance, this was so far one amazing night, I didn't know what more could happen, but if anything did it would be amazing too.

We finished dancing and we just hung around dancing to other songs and talking to people I know. I looked at the clock it was nearing 11 and I knew we would have to stop soon. Shane kissed me and took my hand. "Mitchie I know you danced a lot in school and I really wanted to see that so your dance team helped me with an idea" He said and I looked to see my dance team all come up behind him. "I know you are all dressed up and might not want to but they brought costumes thought maybe you guys would all do a dance from nationals" He said and I looked at him

"I don't know Shane" I said

"Please I sang for you and I want to see what you can do, more then with just two people" He said and I sighed as he gives his puppy eye look

"Alright, I should go get changed then" I said and he nodded kissing my cheek

"Your friend Ally knows where to go and what to do" He said kissing me as I kissed back and I followed Ally as we went back stage and started changing. They wanted to do the dance I choreographed to Take It Off by Ke$ha. We wore white bras and white shorts. We had on a long black blouse with rip-away buttons. It was amazing so we smiled and agreed happily to do this one last time as a team as they started announcing our dance. I recognized the voice as Bryan, Ally's boyfriend. I got anxious as we stand at the side of the stage waiting to start, I would show Shane my dancing skills and now I was excited.

"Let's do this" I whispered and we all pumped our fists into the air a team thing we always did.

"Hey everyone" I heard Bryan call "This year we all know our dance team brought home nationals first place third year in a row led by two very amazing woman. Mitchie Torres and my girlfriend Ally Barnes, who are both amazing as woman and at dancing. In Nationals they do three dances. A lyrical they choreograph together. A Jazz Ally choreographed and a hip hop our goddess of moving her hips Mitchie choreographed. This dance got us the most points, got us our championship. It wasn't just the choreography it was all our dancers but Mitchie definitely helped. Here tonight with the winning performance, our dance team is here to Take It Off." He shouted and the music started.

We all come out in the robotic voice and dance to the beat. I'm in the middle and we all circle around in a circle dancing pretending to summon an animal as I rise from the floor. We do our dance until the chorus and on turn me on the lights go off and at take it off we rip our blouses open as our bras and shorts light up the stage. We hear screams and it was such an adrenaline rush. It was like I was competing again.

**Shane's Point of View**

I was in serious awe seeing her up there dancing. She was so comfortable so talented. I knew she had talent but this was beyond anything I imagined. I remembered something I said a while back about her dancing might help on the tour. I took out my phone and started recording her dancing and perfect timing because she broke out into a solo. She was mind blowing. This was amazing.

"Dude she is a sick dancer" I heard Jason say as he reached my side

"I had no idea" I said recording it "Our tour choreographer might need to find another job" I said

"This is amazing. How can she move like that, we have to show our managers" Nate said

"Later I am finishing the recording then I'm having my night with Mitchie, we can talk about it later." I put my phone away after turning it off and the song ended. The ballroom burst into applause and they left backstage. I waited outside the door as Mitchie emerged back in her dress. I instantly picked her up and swung her around "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" She asked giggling

"That you are amazingly talented and can choreograph" I asked

"I thought you got that when I said I was captain and we won" She winked teasing me and I rolled my eyes and kissed her as she let her one leg wrap around my waist as I still held her tightly in my grip

"Oh well" I said kissing her as I finally let her feet hit the ground

"Thank you all for a wonderful night, this is the last song" We heard the DJ say in the ballroom

"Can I have this dance" I ask holding out my hand and she giggled taking it as I lead her to the dance floor with all the other couples sharing a dance to one of the most romantic love songs of all time, I'll be.

We finished and Mitchie said good bye to her team getting some of their numbers which was good. She had amazing friends and I was glad she had a chance to get to be with them and maybe later on as well. I was glad it was over though I could get my alone time with Mitchie, finally. Everyone was gone and the guys said bye. They were going to talk to Lisa and Caitlyn and possibly their parent's however I knew that wouldn't go well. I pushed it out of my mind I had Mitchie all to myself tonight.

"Guess we should go too" She said holding my hand as we entered the lobby heading towards the door

"No, me and you our staying the night, the prom experience PG style" I said winking and she giggled as I wrapped my arms around her from behind and together we walked to the elevator getting in

"Oh so this is what you meant by a room" She asked and I nodded. At that moment I didn't care the elevator was glass for the first 10 floors. I wrapped my arms around her lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around my waist and I kissed her with intense passion, something I've wanted to do all night. We have had pretty heavy make out sessions in the last week or so, but tonight was going to be heated, PG of course, we weren't ready for farther than that but our kisses could definitely show all we wanted too and her lips were very amazing. I now love sugar cheery lip gloss.

We made out until the elevator stopped then we untangled her legs from my waist and hand in hand we made it to our room which I opened. She kissed me as I closed the door.

"Let's get changed, your clothes are on the bed" I said and she smiled kissing me as I kissed back. Wow her lips were amazing. We both went to our bags getting clothes out

"Thank you again so much for this night Shane, but it's not over is it?" She asked and I chuckled

"We need to get our make out in, then we can sleep, together of course" I said

"Sleep for real" She said "We both have promises" She laughs walking into the bathroom

"I agree fully" I said laughing changing in the room quickly as she used the bathroom.

I was sitting under the covers of the bed in a wife beater and boxers when the door opened. The hotel lights in the room were dimmed and she turned off the bathroom light. I couldn't help but take in her beauty. She was standing there her hair let down in messy curls. Her face freshly washed free of make-up. She looked gorgeous without it. She was wearing a pair of sweat pants that hung on her hips. She had a tank top that didn't reach her hips and through the light I could see the light faint mark of her scar. She was gorgeous. She walked over standing at the end of the bed.

"You okay?" She asked and I blushed

"Yeah, you are amazing, come here gorgeous" I said as she got on the bed and crawled up to me as my hand reaches her waist and I pulled her on top of me crashing our lips together. Our tongues battle for dominance in a fire fight of passion and lust. I loved her lips they were beyond amazing, have I said that yet?

We rolled around a bit kissing getting tangled in the sheets clothed fully on. Just our lips together my hands rubbing up her side as hers run at the hem of my wife beater. Soon I feel her hands rubbing my abs as my shirt slips up. Of course it would go a little farther. I lift my back as she slipped it to my neck and breaks apart our lips so she can take it off and I kiss her neck for a few minutes leaving a slight mark as her hands run in my hair. She rolled us so she is on top still kissing me, me kissing back. Her hands running along my muscles and chest, it was amazing. Soon my hands are trailing her sides as I lift her tank top up and off revealing the bra she was wearing. I kissed her lips down her neck her collarbone and to her chest both. I then kissed back up not removing my welcome or crossing a line. I kiss her neck for a few minutes before I reattach our lips. She was gorgeous and I left my mark on her, for now, until they faded. I smiled into the kiss as did she. I was completely falling in love with her, and not in only physical ways, she could be the one. I loved that thought kissing her feverishly as she returned it. We kissed for a while tangled up in the sheets. We finally broke apart for well needed air. I pulled her close to me her bra clad chest to my bare one as they heaved in sync. I kissed her softly once and then her nose.

"Let's sleep my love" I whispered

"Let's sleep. Thank you for the best night of my life my love" she says kissing me

"Goodnight my sweetheart" I said kissing her and our eyes fluttered closed falling asleep. It may have been heated but full of love. I didn't know I could feel this way, it was more then I felt for Erica which is why I knew this was what it was suppose to feel like, this was love and I was feeling it, I found her, the love, the one.

**A/N: So this is it. I wanted the prom and it was PG but I needed some steam. They were still in clothes and no personal parts revealed at all. I kept it simple and PG. Warning for next chapters they aren't the happiest times, there is a storm brewing. There might be some cute moments until a changing point in the story takes place. Shane knows his love does Mitchie know hers or does the storm prevent her from admitting it, and does it prevent him from telling her. You will all just have to wait and see. I will update soon. What was your favourite part of this chapter? Do you have a favourite part of the story so far? I'd love to hear them. Read and Review Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	20. Conference and Cuteness

**Alone at 18**

**Chapter 20: Conference and Cuteness**

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I wake up smiling curled up in the hotel bed with two very strong arms wrapped around me. I open my eyes to see his sleeping face inches away from me. He looked so peaceful sleeping with a soft smile on his lips. I couldn't stop myself and places a sweet soft kiss on his lips. "Morning" I whispered smiling removing some of his hair from his face. He was so adorable. I stayed lying in his arms not wanting to leave. They were so comfy it was unbelievable. I was so happy we got to spend the night together. The last few weeks we have followed house rules, only cuddled in the theatre, game room and others rooms that were public spaces, we would go into our room once in a while during the day, just to get away, which was nice sometimes. It wasn't 15 minutes until I felt him stir. "Morning sleepy head" I said kissing him and this time he kissed back

"Morning" He said smiling "Did you sleep well"

"Amazingly, could've been because this amazing guy was holding me?"

"Oh really do I know him?"

"I don't know. He looks amazing with bed head, has amazing melt worthy eyes and has a matching watch" I said lifting up my wrist and a huge smile makes its way onto his face

"He's me?" He asks lifting up his wrist taking my hand in his

"Does this answer your question" I said kissing him as he kisses back cupping my cheek. I love these kisses, soft, sweet and slow. They are very innocent too, no tongue. I mean tongue is great but sometimes these are all you need.

"I think so" he smiles hugging me nuzzling his face into my neck kissing my neck softly

"Mr. Gray, what are your parents going to think" I said and he chuckles

"We are alone and no one needs to know" He whispers biting and sucking a little on my neck, I knew I would definitely have a mark there. I giggle as he bites me a little hard and I run my hands in his hair as he keeps kissing my neck.

"Good point" I smile as his lips trace my jaw line and catch my lips again. We finally pull apart and sit against the headboard his arm securely around my waist my head on his shoulder. He turns on the TV then takes my hand with his free one as E! News comes on.

"Alright so here we are today with some pretty amazing news. Last night the band connect 3 held a prom at the Hollywood Hilton. We heard from some of the graduating class of Hollywood High. We were told they were all surprised to find out that a celebrity was holding a prom. We also heard that there was a reason. Shane Gray's mystery girl, yes we have more about that" The reporter said and Shane squeezed my hand

"It's okay I'm fine" I said squeezing back as he nodded

"We heard he planned this all for her because she was unable to attend the school prom. We weren't into the prom so all we know is from the classmates. Some wouldn't talk but some openly did. We heard that Shane got up on stage confirmed that this girl was in fact is girlfriend. Connect 3 have a press conference scheduled today, we will keep you updates on that, as we are sure it will come out. Her name as we found out is Mitchie Torres. We still don't know who she is"

I squeezed Shane's hand tight "They know my name" I said

"Its okay love I promise it will be okay" he says hugging me tight

"That's all we really have, however a photographer of ours was staying in the hotel and got some quick pictures of the couple leaving into an elevator" I felt Shane tense then I remember the glass elevator.

They flash pictured of us smiling in our outfits, as we walked to the elevator and pictures of us making out in the elevator as it was rising. There was even a picture of my legs wrapped around his waist before we disappeared onto the higher level. "This is bad" He moaned and I sighed

"I'm sorry Shane"

"It's not your fault, I don't regret it at all, I just don't understand why they have to display pictured like that."

"Alright so there we have it proof they are officially together and who is she. Well her name anyway, we will keep you updated with the press conference, that's it for now thank you for joining E! News daily, see you later.

"Shane what are we going to do?" She asked

"You will probably have to come to the press conference, I know you won't want to but we might have to do that, the only way to calm it down." He said and I nodded

"Anything" I said and he squeezed my hand

"Let's get ready and go home" He said and I nodded as we got up getting clothes and getting changed. I slipped on a pair of skinny jeans and a v-neck long sleeve. I looked in the mirror searching my bag for my make-up, thank god. I got cover up and covered up the three marks I had received.

"So glad your mom packed my make-up bag" I said and he chuckled

"Sorry you were irresistible"

"Its fine" I smile kissing his cheek as he was only in a pair of jeans. He was hot in only jeans and no shirt. He then slipped on a shirt. He handed me one of his favourite baseball caps and I slipped it on tying my hair into a ponytail and through the cap.

"Just in case" He said and I nodded as he slipped on a toque. "I also got you something. You squint in the sun, you are my girlfriend, and I want you to have these" He says handing me a GUCCI glasses case.

"Shane" I said opening it revealing amazing aviators. "I can't take this"

"No refunds they are yours and you stole mine that one day and looked amazing in them" He says smiling and I roll my eyes but slip them on anyway and pose as he snaps a picture with his phone. He sends it to mine with a txt message, us under cover;). I laugh and we make sure we have everything slinging our small duffle bags over our shoulders.

"Ready?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm sure there will be paparazzi but one of our cars will be there for us, I think my parents sent an SUV, we have to check out though so if you just stand beside me so they can't see you clearly

"Alright" I agreed

"If you want we can kiss, but only if you want, just makes headlines" He says laughing

"If we do you'll be the first to know I'll make the move if you don't first" I said and he laughed taking my hand as we left the room and got to the elevator.

We got into the elevator and started down. Around 10th floor I squeeze his hand and he looked up through the glass and the windows to see tons of paparazzi flashing cameras.

"Babe its okay just stay with me" He said and I calm down slightly

"We get out of the elevator holding hands tightly and walk to the check-out counter our eyes covered through glasses, not that they couldn't tell who we were."

"Here you go Mr. Gray" The man said handing Shane his card back as Shane had gave it to him to use. All of the sudden his phone rang and we walked farther away from the doors. He turned me towards him as I faced him and he answered his phone.

"Hello?" "Alright, we'll be right out" He said and hung up

"Mom and dad sent the SUV, let's go" He said kissing me and I giggled squeezing his hand as we pulled away. Hand in hand we made our way towards the doors. I lead her in front of my holding her hand shielding her with my body. We opened the door to the paparazzi and tried to squirm through to the SUV.

"Mitchie where are you from?

"Shane, are you still pure?"

"Where are you two going?

"Mitchie come here" Someone said. I saw someone reach for her

"Don't touch her" I hissed as I pushed us through the paparazzi as we needed to get out quick. I got to the car and the driver opened the door and I lifted her in climbing in and closing the door as I wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug as she hugs me back.

"You okay" I asked and she nodded

"Yeah, that was scary, how do you do that, every day" She asks

"We have body guards that help" He said and I nodded

"I have to call my parents okay?" He said and I nodded curling up in my seat leaning my head against his shoulder as he wrapped his one arm around my shoulder and used the other to call his parents, this was crazy, but I was with Shane and I wouldn't change anything.

**Shane's Point of View**

As I wrap my arm around Mitchie I dial my mom's number and press my phone to my ear impatiently waiting for her to answer.

"Hey Shane" She said

"Hi mom, I was wondering what time is the press conference."

"When you get home you have time to change and then need to leave" She said

"Did you see the news" I asked

"Yeah, I talked to your managers we think it would be best if Mitchie is part of the conference" She said

"Yeah we discussed that she will come, we need to brief her on what to say" I said

"Yeah purity rings, you touch very little, say you both have one and that's about it. Don't spend too much on the orphanage part she doesn't need that at all, we will go over this on our way to the conference, did you escape the pap."

"Yeah we are on our way home, we will be there in 20 thanks mom" I said hanging up

"Babe you are coming to the conference, we will tell you how to answer. We need to introduce you because of rumours that could start and such. Sorry but it's the only way to possibly have some privacy"

"I understand sort of" She said her hand locking with mine again

"Alright" I said squeezing her hand and holding her close as we got closer to the house.

We get home and quickly go upstairs and get ready. I get dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a red shirt messing up my hair in its usually messy state and slip on some converse. I get Mitchie from her room as she is in gray skinny jeans and a yellow top, which by the way looks amazing. She did her make-up and her hair making it stand out in loose curls. We locked hands and slipped on our glasses. Nate, Jason, Me, Mitchie and our parents loaded into the two SUV's and left. Apparently Caitlyn and Lisa were shopping and didn't want to come, which was good, I didn't need that confrontation right now. On Our way to the conference our manager rode with us explaining what to touch on and how Mitchie should answer as she listened and nodded. We were talking about our album and the tour that was in works then for the last half hour it would probably be about me and Mitchie as she would come out, and we were confirming we were dating. It was the only way plus I loved her and I wanted to show her off a little bit.

We got to the press conference being held at a recording studio conference room. Mitchie was sitting in another room as the three of us made our way to the table that held the microphones. We all sat down.

"Thank you all for coming" I said

"We will take questions one at a time" Jason confirmed

"We all know you have a couple of certain questions considering the news from this morning" Nate said

"I and Mitchie will take those later, but for now about music and our band" I said as we started taking questions

"When is your new album coming out?"

"It will be released in about 3 weeks" Nate said

"Is there a tour"

"Yeah there is. We are doing a summer tour around North America. Then later in the fall other countries and end just before Christmas" Jason said

"We are excited to show our new stage as we our coming up with new ideas. We are working on new routines and an opening act. We are excited to show our new sound we have been working on" I said

"We heard there are new songs and one about someone important in one of your lives, it was previewed last night?"

"Yeah it is about Mitchie, my girlfriend. She was inspiration for that one song, and you will be hearing it on the CD, I am recording it this coming week" I said

We kept doing questions about the music and tour when finally our manger came out as Jason and Nate left, great.

"Alright thank you all so much for the music and tour questions." He said "we are now asking you all to welcome Mitchie Torres, respect her and Shane and we have about 30 minutes" He said leaving and I walked up to the door taking Mitchie's hand as we walked over to the table sitting down holding hands and starting to take questions.

"Again, one question at a time" I said

"So is it true Mitchie, you two are in fact dating?"

"Yeah we are dating" she said

"We heard you were friends before you started dating, where did you meet"

"We met at a concert a few months ago, became friends and now more" I said

"Were you both involved in a relationship at the cozy comfort in, and as you moved into the Gray house?"

"We were friends at that point, nothing more" Mitchie said

"Then what was with the INN?"

"There was need for a bed and sleep due to recent events, that was the closet one" Shane said

"We heard there was a doctor needed"

"We got caught in a rainstorm so we had to make sure we were alright, but we were fine, there was nothing serious" Mitchie said and I praised her in my head she was doing great

"So we know you two are together. Anything serious or are you just seeing where it takes you."

"We are pretty serious. We have been together for a while now, we enjoy it and it will take us where we want it too" Shane said

"Last night the party was for you Mitchie"

"Yeah it was a prom Shane did up since I couldn't attend mine, it was amazing and everything I could've asked for"

"Now getting to what everyone wants to know, Shane you have a purity ring, does that still exist"

"Yes very much so"

"Even though a hotel room was mentioned last night"

"A hotel room with two beds, we are both very pure"

"Will that affect your relationship in any way?"

"No" Mitchie started before I started "It will not affect it as I have a promise ring as well, it is serious to both of us" she said and I smiled confused, not remembering seeing one on her hand?

"You don't seem to be wearing any sort of ring?" The interviewer said

"I wear it around a chain on my neck" She said pulling the chain out revealing a ring, now I did remember it, so that's what it was

"What is the reason for that" and interviewer said and she squeezed my hand. I looked at her as in its okay.

"Personal reasons" She said and I smiled

"Doesn't it mean it was taken if you don't have it on your finger?" an interviewer asked

"No that's not how it works" I said and she smiled at me "You wear your ring in any way until it's right and you make love to whom you are married to, then you wear the ring of your wife or husband" he said and I squeezed his hand in a thanks

"Alright, so you are together, still pure, look extremely happy what's next is she going on tour with you"

"We haven't worked it all out so maybe, you never know what can happen"

"Has there been talk about marriage or anything between the two of you" an interviewer said and as Mitchie's eyes went wide my head turned to the door and the manager came in

"That is enough for today" He said as Shane took my hand tight and we stood up. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we quickly exited the room. "Thank you all again and answer to the last question. That was crossing the line." He said leaving behind us

"Sorry about that" I whispered hugging her as she hugged back

"It's okay, glad that is over with" She said with a smile on her face as the other guys joined us

"Let's head home alright" Nate said

"Sounds good to me" I said holding Mitchie's hand

"What are you guys doing tonight?" She asked

"I'm hanging with my girlfriend" I responded kissing her as she giggled

"I'm in" She smiles

"Well I hope so" I said about to kiss her again

"Guys, please wait until we are at home, away from you guys alright" Jason said and I rolled my eyes

"You always showed PDA with Lisa" I said

"Whatever" He said. I quickly kissed Mitchie then the 5 of us left getting into the car and heading towards the house. I was glad that was over. Mitchie did really good for her first one, I was happy about that so we might get a little privacy, maybe. I also learned she wore a purity ring, I will ask her about that later.

We arrived back home and we all talked with the parents. Nate and Jason then left heading to the rooms of their girlfriends. Mitchie and I headed towards the theatre room. We were both tired and even if we fell asleep there we could cuddle, because it wasn't our bedrooms. We got around rules. We laid down on the couch closet to the TV. I laid down near the back of the couch facing her as she laid facing me her back to the TV. I had my one arm around her waist holding her close our faces inches apart. It was very intimate and I loved talking to her like this.

"You did great today babe" I said and she smiled

"Really, it was slightly scary I'm just glad you were there with me" She said and I smiled

"I will always be you know that" I said kissing her sweetly and she smiled

"Thanks"

"I hope you know you are adorable when you are shy and innocent" I said and she smiled

"You're always adorable babe" she said and kissed me and I felt heat rush to my cheeks

"You are the only one who makes me blush"

"I'm honoured" She said as I locked eyes with her and she smiled blushing

"I make you blush to" I said winking

"Well it's not my fault you have brown melt worthy eyes" She said rubbing her one hand upon my cheek and I smile

"You have chocolate eyes that I get lost in" I said and she giggled

"You get lost into chocolate"

"Only if it is of an immaculate nature which your eyes are" I said and she smiles

"Well thank you" She says giggling and we share a sweet chaste kiss

"You're always welcome" I said running my hand along her collarbone then finger her chain pulling it from under her shirt. "So this is your purity ring?" I ask and she nods "Can you tell me why you where it on a chain?" I ask cautiously

"Yeah I can. You know how you receive them around your 12 or 13th birthday, when you learn about abstinence and all that kind of stuff. Well I never got that from my parents. On my 13th birthday my godmother visited me at sunshine orphanage. Originally I was to go to her if anything happened to my parents but she just had twins and she was unable to looks after me as well so anyway she came to visit me. My parents had left her with the ring, to carry until I was ready. Apparently it was in the will that I still haven't seen. So she came on my 13th birthday and gave it to me with a chain my mom left for me. I think I wear it on the chain because it was from my parents and also because I don't need to publicize my purity. I mean girls at my school wore one and guys would try to take it. I just never had to say no because no-one knew. I just I don't know it sounds weird when I explain it but in my mind it makes sense" She said and I smiled

"It makes sense, I'm glad you have that to remember your parents, it's almost magical sweetheart" I said and she smiled and I kissed her softly and passionately cupping her cheek as she returned it. When we pulled apart I stared into her eyes and couldn't help it, this was amazing, just being here with her in my arms.

"That's good to know" She smiled closing her eyes as she locked our one hand together. I rubbed my thumb against the back of her hand

"You're tired love, go to sleep" I said rubbing her hand and back with the one hand that was around her waist. She didn't respond as her breath fell even in a deep sleep. I pulled the blanket that was on the back of the couch over us as her face was buried into my chest. I laid my head on the arm of the couch and then me myself fell asleep peacefully as A Cinderella Story, the movie she chose, which she had seen a hundred times played in the background.

**A/N: There is it so next chapter the storm begins with a confrontation that just leads to a decision on someone behalf that might just change the whole story. Guess you will have to wait and read to find out what happens. Who do you think has to make the decision? I have a couple days off this week so I will be writing. I did the press conference and the history of her having a purity ring, however her promise might be slightly different then Shane's which hasn't been explained yet. That doesn't ruin anything though. I liked there cute intimate moment on the couch talking all cute some smitchie fluff before the storm, which is coming. Please read and review, thanks to all you have been keep doing so. What was your favourite part of this chapter? Mine was definitely them talking about each other's eyes. Read and Review. Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	21. Confrontation

**Alone at 18**

**Chapter 21: Confrontation**

**Mitchie's Point of View**

It's about 7:00 and I just finished showering and getting dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. I pulled on a sweater covering my neck as my cover up was now washed off. I wasn't ashamed but I don't think it would be the best thing to show around the house. I tied up my hair into a messy bun and left my room. Shane was meeting with Nate and Jason in the downstairs studio talking about much better and just other last minute things about the album they have to finish this week before the photo shoots and all the other things before it gets released.

I decided I would go to the game room. I knew I couldn't interrupt them but I wanted to be near him and also I could play a game, something amusing to do. I made my way downstairs and headed to the basement. I stepped into the main room and saw Shane in the sound booth. I waved and he smiled waving back. I headed towards the game room.

"Mitchie" I heard and turned around to see Shane running over. He picked me up and spun me around as I laughed

"Hi" I said

"You feel better after your shower?"

"Yeah I do, and I'm covered up especially my neck" I whisper and he winks

"Good choice, what are you up to?"

"I was going to go play some games, anything really" I said and he nodded

"Alright, but one warning"

"Yeah"

"Some very unpleasant people are occupying some of that room" He said

"It's alright, I can take care of myself, and you are only a room away" She said kissing me and I smiled

"Let's not make it come down to that" He chuckled

"See you later love" I said kissing him then left towards the game room.

I walked in and headed towards the couches and saw Caitlyn and Lisa sitting there. "Hi" I said quietly and they looked at me

"What are you doing here?" Caitlyn asked

"What does it look like I'm going to play games" I said totally obviously

"It's not like you know how since you grew up in an orphanage" Lisa snapped

"This stops here"

"What stops here?" Caitlyn asked all innocent

"All this bull shit. There is no reason to tell me I'm white trash because I grew up in an orphanage. Just because I grow up less fortunate then you don't mean I know a lot less then you. I probably know more since I actually depend on myself and not servants waiting on me hand and foot. That is pathetic."

"Shane does the same thing" Lisa said

"He doesn't treat me like you do. He actually cares and understands who I am and where I come from. I actually care for people and give people chances. I have been nothing but nice to you selfish little bitches. I lost everything and I do the best I can, with what I have. What you have apparently isn't good enough you want more. You are so pathetic and pick on me because I seem like easy prey. I keep thinking maybe they will have some decency give them another chance well that stops here"

"We had parents who cared and actually paid for what we have" Lisa said and that was it

"I had parents who cared very deeply. You never knew them and you won't either. They gave me everything they could. I'm sorry we don't all have parents that will buy a designer this or designer that at request. If you don't understand not ever child is born into the riches you were. The guys at least realize this. Do you have any idea how other children actually live, without all this luxury, clearly you don't"

"It wouldn't be that hard" Caitlyn said

"You know that is bullshit flying from your mouth" I said

"Don't bull shit us, you are the one excepting anything we throw at you being a spoiled little bitch" Lisa spat back. Wow she really is as bitchy as Caitlyn.

"Me a selfish little bitch, that's rich. I am working at forever 21 to get money to pay back Mrs. Gray for what she has given me. You get all your money to do whatever you want with it. I am paying my thanks since I am grateful for everything that I have received"

"Well orphaned poor children don't belong in houses like this"

"Being orphaned wasn't a choice if you haven't noticed" I said

"Your parents probably wanted you to be alone" Caitlyn said and now I was about to blow up, well screw it they deserved it

"You know what fuck you! You have no right to say anything like that when it is not true. I am alive because my parents told me to jump from our car. They sacrificed their breath to tell me to jump to be saved. So they definitely cared that I live, you guys are relying on bull shit to bring me down when I know it's just that, shit."

"You are so full of it" Lisa said

"Actually only you two are. My parents wanted to be with me as Caitlyn your mother I heard just up and left. No goodbye no nothing so if somebody didn't want to be around their child it was your mom. So don't give me that shit that mine didn't want me" I said and saw tears brim her eyes. Usually I would stop but I didn't. "Lisa you might have seen your dad pass away from cancer in your day but I hope you both know I was found in my dead mothers arms covered in blood and neither of you could imagine what that was like. I also love how Shane is so supportive of your relationships with Nate and Jason, yet when he is happy you don't care you just treat his relationship and girlfriend like Trash."

"You don't know what it is like to wake up to your mother never coming home" Caitlyn said

"Actually I do more then you know. I didn't have my dad or my mom. You at least had your dad to tell you everything will be okay, I had this stranger keeping me in my house a week before I went to the orphanage, tell me then I don't understand, you never could until you experience that emptiness"

"We would be happy with Shane's decision if he stayed the way he was after Erica. Full of life, fun, always put the band first, chose it over you, like you said white trash" Lisa said

"For fuck sakes you truly are pathetic. I tell Shane to practice to go to work every day to make music he wants, to put the band first. Sometimes we want to spend time together. I don't rely on my music ability or knowledge to get a job with them. I rely on myself and got a job that I know I got for me and not because of my boyfriend. That's a sense of accomplishment you are probably not aware of."

"We actually got hired because of what we can do not because of our boyfriends"

"Being their girlfriends helped you a hell of a lot though" I said

"Just because we have better relationships and are a lot better in music then you will ever be you don't have to be a complete bitch"

"I'm not being a bitch. It's you two. I have been nothing but nice. You two are utterly pathetic trying to hurt your friend because of me when I did fuck all. I want us to be friends but now since you both sit there and laugh at me for nothing. If anyone should be laughing it should be me at your pathetic attitudes, it seems like you hate your life when you have everything someone could ask for. You take everything for granted well I hope one day you realize it's all privilege spoiled little PRISS BITCHES GET, LIKE YOU!" I finished screaming and they just look at me. I felt two arms wrap around me holding me tight like a thrash in his arms.

"Fuck you" I heard Caitlyn mumble as tears streaked her face and she ran from the room, oh no I made her cry. I didn't really mean too.

"You're the bitch making her cry" Lisa said

"Yeah because I never cried due to you two" I called as she left the room

"Mitchie... Mitchie calm down" I heard Shane's voice in my ear. I turn into his arms and start crying into this chest. I wasn't crying because I was sad, I was frustrated and I didn't mean to make them cry I was so mad

"I didn't mean too" I said blubbering

"I know, it's okay but what happened?" He asked rubbing my back and I shook my head

"They called me names, and how my parents didn't want me, and everything. I exploded so mad and angry. They have no right... to say that, and I said things I shouldn't have that struck a sore spot" I said into his shirt trying to calm down

"Its okay" he said rubbing my back and picking me up bringing me to the couch as I curl into him

"No it's not" I said

"No it is they have been really nasty to you, but next time maybe not hit a soft spot. They show tough but aren't. You show weak but I know you are stronger then you show, and you can be strong when you have too. I believe it was the right thing you did, standing up for yourself.

"I feel horrible though" I said looking up into his eyes

"It's okay, how about we get you to bed, get some sleep we can talk about it in the morning" He said and I nodded as we made our way up to my room. I crawled into bed and he sat beside me

"Goodnight Shane"

"Night my Mitchie Moo" He said giving me a quick kiss as he gets up and left as I close my stinging eyes trying to sleep.

It was about an hour later when and I had not stopped tossing and turning in my bed. My eyes were sore my body felt drained and I really wanted to sleep but my body physically wouldn't let me. Darkness would not consume me even thought that's what I wanted to happen at this moment in time.

I sigh then sit up decided to get some warm milk. I was told it helps you sleep so I decided I would try it. I started downstairs the house relatively quiet. It was almost ere to a point of creeping me out. I started towards the kitchen when I heard the voice of my boyfriend. I smiled and was about to show myself when I heard what they were talking about.

"But mom it wasn't her fault, they brought her to do it" Shane said

"Shane that doesn't matter, it's not okay. Both of their parents are very upset about it, no one should make their girls cry"

"They have made her cry countless times, and we let that slide" Shane stated

"Look Shane I understand that, because I have witnessed their dislike"

"They were fine with me loving Erica, but why can't they be happy now?" Wait did he say love?

"That was different, she was good friends with them, best girlfriends, Mitchie kind of jumped into our lives, I just don't think they accept that, maybe never will" She said

"Erica is gone and I no longer love her. I have accepted that and they have too as well. I'm falling in love with Mitchie, and she had a reason to blow up on them"

"Shane I know all that okay and they do too. Just they lived her first, well all live here. They feel like with Mitchie here you no longer care about them or the band, and that's a problem" His mom said

"I do and I put the band first on work days and everything I need to spend some time with Mitchie, they always spend time with Jason and Nate" He said

"Yeah but it isn't the same anymore. Shane all of us parents have talked"

"Great" He said sarcastically

"Don't be sarcastic. Look I love having Mitchie here. She is an amazing girl and you two are really good together, but now you need the band priorities to be first. We think it its best if she no longer stays with us. She has money saved up and she can find somewhere else to stay. You can still see here of course, outside of the band schedule. That is going to be first, I am sorry Shane, but that's all we can come up as a good solution. We will let her stay another week. You have a busy day early tomorrow we will talk to her the day after that okay" she said

"But mom..."

"No Shane that's all we can come up with, I'm sorry but me and your father have 6 other parents over ruling us and you know how this house works"

"Yeah everyone can be happy, but me" He said and I hid behind the door as I watched him leave the room and exit the hall way towards the stairs.

"Shane" I heard his mom call then sigh. I quietly make my way back upstairs and just got some water from the bathroom and wash my face realizing I have tears falling.

They were right I was making me more important than his career and band, the last thing I wanted to do which was horrible of me. Everything was ruined because of me and I know that but I can't just let it fly bye. I loved Shane and as I sit on my bed and cry because I was ruining his band I knew what I had to do. Even though it would cause me pain I loved him and I truly believed if you loved someone so much you want them to be the same, you are a love that had to let go. I had to leave, get away from here let him be who he was. He had to be part of the band, and I had to be out of the picture. I knew where I would go away from LA, back to my hometown. Tears flooded my face but I knew this was what I had to do, for me, for Shane, the one I loved with my life. I sighed knowing leaving was what Caitlyn's mother did. I loved Shan though and that was why I was leaving because I loved him, it wasn't as bad was it? I would try to transfer my job. I would leave this life behind. I would start all over again, because in my heart and mind I knew that was the only way I would survive without Shane. I would have to do it soon so tomorrow, was the night I would leave my LA life behind and start again, holding on to every piece of my heart that might survive. As tears continue falling down my face I finally find myself become consumed by darkness.

**A/N: I'm sorry it's so short but I'm saving more of the sadness of her decision in the next chapter I will be starting soon and hopefully up Thursday. I know you will hate her decision but when you love someone you have to let them go right. Well I don't know why but she believed that. I am on the edge of tears here because I build the relationship just to tear it down. Saddest thing is Shane doesn't even know anything it happening, that she knows, that she will take it upon herself to leave. He especially doesn't know that she probably doesn't want to be found. Let me here your thoughts and I am happy I am updating this chapter already. I will update ASAP since you probably all what to know what happens and if she goes through with it. Let me hear what you think? Read and Review. Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	22. Unspoken Goodbye

**Alone at 18**

**Chapter 22: Unspoken Goodbye**

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I am sitting on my bed in front of paper with a pen in my hand figuring out how to say everything I need to. This was a lot harder than writing a song, this was goodbye for good and just it was hard. It is 8:30 and I have to leave in half an hour for work. I worked from 9:30-1:30. I was glad everyone else was working because this afternoon I could pack most of my things, well clothes and keep them hidden until I went to leave tonight. I sigh shaking slightly. I didn't want to but I knew I had to. A couple tears slip from my eyes and I wipe them away before they fell off my cheek and hit the paper. I crumpled up probably the 15th piece of paper and tossed it into the trash can. I wrote one to everyone and well that was easy. This one however was to Shane. I didn't know what to say, I knew what I wanted too but how? It was so hard, help me!

I sighed deciding I should get ready for work. I slipped the paper and first note back into my drawer in case someone ending up coming in. I sighed remembering the kiss I shared with Shane this morning. We would share one tonight the sad thing was it would be the last and he wouldn't know, god this was going to be hard, but I knew I had too, so he can be him. I sighed walking into my closet getting dressed and quickly tying my hair up into a pony tail and put on make-up. I grabbed my hand bag and went downstairs grabbing an apple and getting into the car that was taking me to and from work today. I sigh sitting in the back of the car looking at the house. This would be the second last time I would do this, look back until is disappears. I took a deep breath remembering to keep my composure for the day. I would have time to cry, when I was leaving. I couldn't cry in front of anyone today, they would ask why and well I can't tell them. I got to work 5 minutes early and decided to talk to Rebecca, it was short notice but maybe she could help me? I knocked on her door.

"Come in" She called and I opened the door

"Hi Rebecca can I talk to you for a minute" I asked

"Sure Mitchie, what's up?" She asked

"Well" I said closing the door and sitting down "I am ending up leaving town, moving back to my home town of Santa Barbara. I know its short notice but I am leaving tonight" I sigh "There is a store there, I was wondering if there was any chance of transferring or getting a transfer interview there?" I asked

"I'm sad to hear you are leaving, you are an amazing worker. I can call and find out for you" she said smiling

"Thank you and sorry about such the short notice it was decided last night" I said

"It's alright go enjoy your last shift here, and I will let you know" She smiled and I nodded

"Thank you Rebecca" I said leaving her office and starting my last shift in LA.

After work Rebecca informed me that they will let me have an interview tomorrow around 3:30, good I would be in Santa Barbara by then, right that's where I am going back to my hometown, starting over again. She also said she gave me a good recommendation which I was grateful for. I walked down the street going to this cheap store and buying a sports bag and another suitcase. I bought a few things I needed and got into the car not telling the driver what it was for. The driver didn't ask and I didn't really want to share, that could be bad. I got back to the house and walked in, and straight upstairs in case someone ended up being home.

I got into my room and opened that suitcase the one Alyssa had bought me and my duffle bag. I started packing my clothes, shoes and accessories. I pulled clothes off of hangers deciding if I wanted it and packed it away. I emptied pretty much my whole closet into the duffle bag and one suitcase. I am glad it all fit. I had a few other things I wanted to pack. I walked into my room emptying cupboards and drawers. I didn't want to pack stuff on shelves because if anyone came in, they would ask and they couldn't know I was leaving. I sighed finished packing my bathroom stuff and sat on my bed sighing. I looked at my electronics knowing I wasn't taking them. I had a few things I wanted to do though. I went onto my computer plugging my iPhone in. I transferred all the pictured on to my computer as well as some of the other files I had on it. I then plugged in my iPad; it was the one I was taking. I wanted the pictures of me and Shane, music to keep me sane and even internet connection, just in case. I sighed transferring everything and turning my computer and Phone off leaving them on my desk. I walked into my closet placing my iPad into my back pack and sighing. I was almost done, just had to wait until everyone was in bed. I was really leaving.

I went over to the phone on my table, the house line and made sure no-one else was on. I received the number I had looked up and stuck in my purse. I called the number and made an appointment to meet with the man who was my parent's lawyer. I was going to see the will, if anything was left for me, when I reached of age, maybe it would help me. I got an appointment for 10:30 tomorrow morning. I then called the bus station getting the times for a bus. One was leaving at 1:10am, perfect I could make that one. I reserved the ticket then hung up knowing this was actually happening and I was doing it. This was for the better.

I sat on my bed with the paper and pen staring at it. This was it I was writing my goodbye, that would remain forever unspoken. I took a shaky breath as tears starting welling up into my eyes. I didn't need to think as my hand let it spill out of the pen. My letter to Shane, which was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I finished about an hour later. Tears running down my face as I read it over spilling some onto the pages, it was long. It would've looked shorter on the computer, maybe a page it was about 2.5 in my hand writing. I sighed putting it into an envelope and writing his name on it. I hid it and the other one under my pillow and sighed. It was getting later now some of them would be home soon. We were having dinner all together then me and Shane will probably hang out, for the last time. As I thought that tears started to pool together and spill form my eyes. I took calm breaths and got myself together, as hard as it would be I knew it was for the best.

I made my way to the table when dinner was ready and we all sat there acting civil even after the fight last night. Shane greeted me with a kiss and I did all I could to not break down, I needed to remain compose until I was out of the house. We all ate dinner while having small conversations. I was quiet most of the time as others talked about their days. I couldn't really explain mine. I squeezed Shane's hand after dinner. He looked over to me smiling

"You think me and you could just hang out in my room tonight?" I asked and he smiled

"Sure I'd like that" He smiled and I smiled back, this was breaking my heart, but I couldn't back down now, it was what I had to do

After dinner we made our way into my room and we sat on the bed talking about anything and I couldn't help but laugh as we had fun. I would never forget this, ever. He pounced on me tickling me as I laughed trying to get away. I started crying but I told him it was because I was laughing so hard, at least he bought it. After our tickle war we really just talked about live and us and everything. He was leaning against my headboard as I sat between his legs my head on his chest our hands intertwined. This was now really hard, we were hanging out and god I love just hanging out with him, I even love him, god let me heal after I destroy myself tonight.

"So we haven't been driving in a while I was thinking tomorrow night, maybe we could practice your test will be in a couple of months" He said smiling and my heart broke

"Yeah I'd like that" I said trying to sound happy, I was killing myself slowly

"Me to, maybe we can go to dinner then come back here and watch the stars, have a date night" he asked

"Yeah that would be amazing, we haven't done that in while" I say quietly as he matched my whispers

"Okay it's a date. I work early tomorrow, do you work tomorrow?" he asked

"No, my day off tomorrow"

"Okay well I will be back around 4:30, we start at 8:00" He said

"Oh early morning" I said trying to tease him but it wasn't working

"Yeah it is, but definitely worth it I will have the whole night to spend with you" he said squeezing my hand and kissing my head. Tears were threatening to pool in my eyes and I blinked them back. This was harder than I thought and he was making it tougher.

"Yeah anything involving you is worth it" I said smiling leaning up and kissing his chin. He chuckled leaning his head down and matching my lips with his, oh god I was torturing myself. I kiss back then pull away smiling leaning back onto his chest.

We just laid there and talked every once in a while laying in a comfortable silence. It reached 9:00 so I would have to get ready soon. "Babe I want to have a shower right before bed, so I should probably do that soon" I said

"I'm going to bed early round 10:00 can you wait till then" He said pouting and I immediately agreed, I had to be out of here by 12:30 latest but I want to savour the moments I can with Shane.

"Sure" I smiled

When it was reaching 10:00 we both stood up hugging. He places a kiss upon my lips cupping my cheeks and I cupped his kissing back. He then hugged me tight. "Goodnight Mitch I..." he stopped. My breath caught in my throat, if he said I love you I wouldn't be able to leave.

"You'll" I ask

"I will see you tomorrow" He said kissing me again

"Yeah" I say quietly

"Goodnight Mitchie" he said towards the door

"Goodnight Shane" I said quickly kissing him again, a slow soft sweet kiss that I would forever remember. My last kiss with Shane gray, forever.

"Night" he whispered then he opened the door.

"Night" I said holding back tears. He looked back smiling then left closing the door. Tears slowly started cascading down my face. I sighed walking over to the shelves and started emptying them after I locked the door. I had my shower and changed into sweats that would be comfortable on a bus.

I finished packing everything and double checked making sure I wasn't forgetting anything that I really needed. It was 11:00 and I had an hour to wait. I went outside and up to the roof staring at the stars, from this spot for the last time. My body was trembling and if I didn't know it was the right thing I would double think this and probably unpack. Except I knew it was the right thing to do. I finally climbed down after "talking" to my parents through the stars and realized it was 11:55; I was out there longer that I thought. I used the house line and called a taxi. I told them the address but to not honk the horn or pull in the lane way that I would meet then at the road.

I took a look around my room as I put my back pack on and slung the duffle bag over my shoulder after slipping on my leather jacket. I walked over to the bed placing the envelopes in the middle. I was about to leave when my eyes caught sight of my wrist. I sighed undoing the watch that matched Shane's and carefully lad it beside is envelope. Tears quickly escaped my eyes and a sob escaped my lips. "I'm sorry" I said rubbing my fingers along it then turning around. I didn't need the watch anymore, I wasn't his and the watch belonged to the woman that was right for him, someone unlike me.

I walked to the hall way and turned off all the lights closing my door quietly behind me. With a suitcase in each hand I made my way down the stairs and out of the house quietly. I walked down the laneway as the taxi pulled up. He helped me load my stuff and I got in the back telling him to head to the bus station. He noticed who I was and I paid him extra so he wouldn't mention anything, where he took me I didn't need that.

"Thank you" I sad paying him getting my stuff and going into the bus station, tears still on my face. They had been falling freely since I left the house as I looked back watching it fade away, the house that held, Shane, my love forever. I got my ticket and onto the bus. I put in my headphones and played my iPad as I stared out the window tears falling as Rain started to make a pitter-patter sound against the window. Soon the bus was leaving and headed onto the interstate away from LA, away from my life, for the last 8 years.

Around 4:30 we made it to the bus stop in Santa Barbara and I called a cab and ask them to take me to the hotel I knew of. I got there and luckily got a room and went up to it and lay down in bed after letting my luggage fall to the floor. I was in sweats and I just lay in bed staring at the ceiling listening to the clock tick. I finally couldn't take it and broke down into sobs. The hotel room was so empty, so alone, I was all alone. I made it happen sooner then they would've but it was hard as it is, if I waited it would've been worse. I curl up my knees to my chest crying realizing at the age of 18 I was so alone. Alone at 18, and now alone without Shane for the rest of my life, I now knew my heart would never heal, and be fully complete, but with the love I had, I knew it was right, me suffering for the love of my life.

**Shane's Point of View**

I got into my room and flopped onto my bed. I just left Mitchie's room and I was such a fucking idiot. I was all ready to tell her those three words. I love you but then I paused and chickened out. I groan out in frustration and debate going to see her. She was having a shower and going to bed though so I didn't want to bother her. I sighed walking into my bathroom stripping out of my clothes and tossing them on the floor staring in the mirror. I sighed filling my hands with water and splashing it onto my face.

I climbed into bed shirtless with just boxers on and wrapped the blankets over my whole body still feeling like a completely idiot. I had to tell her I loved her. I will get up early and go tell her. I didn't have to leave until 7:30. I will get up at 6:30 and go tell her I want to spend some time with her before I had to leave, then our amazing night. Deciding tomorrow I was telling her I fell asleep with a smile upon my face.

I woke up removing my blanket form my face and turned around to see it was 5:30. I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling with a smile on my face. I was telling Mitchie I love you today, I was hoping I would hear it back. Even if I didn't though I would wait, she was worth it.

I was getting anxious and I turned around seeing it was 6:00. I should wait another 30 minutes but I didn't want to anymore. I threw the blankets off my body and climbed out of bed going to my closet. I went to the bathroom slipped on pyjama pants and a wife beater. I smiled washing up my hands and drying them off. I was going to tell Mitchie I love you, those three words, right now.

I walked over to her room and opened the door quietly and something felt wrong. She never closed the curtains she always let the stars and moon shine into the room. It felt strange so I flicked on the lights and my heart sunk, something was really wrong. Mitchie wasn't there. Nothing was there it was like she was gone. I felt my heart start to race panic taking over my body. I saw her lap top and phone, why didn't she take it, oh my god! I walked to her closet opening it to find it empty. I was freaking out and I was about to dart for the door when I noticed something on the bed. I walked over and now sadness swept over my body. There was an envelope that said House Members and one that said Shane. My heart sunk when I saw her watch resting against my envelope, what is going on. I picked up the watch playing with it in my palm and the envelope. I sat down on the edge of the bed opening it and pulling out 3 folded pieces of paper writing in her hand writing. Tears pooled in my eyes, she was gone, and I had to read the letter even thought it would probably just confirm it. I looked at the paper and slowly started reading it as I held her watch in my hand. The one that signified her as my girlfriend, the one I gave her to make it official. I sighed and read it knowing I was not going to like this.

_Shane,_

_By the time you get this, I will no longer be in the LA area. I needed to leave. I need to thank you for everything you have ever done for me. I am alive because of you and I felt loved and not alone and you are everything I could ever dream of. I loved how you came over to me the first day, gave me a birthday wish, you brought me to the Inn which saved my life and everything else. Becoming friends with you was one thing but growing into the relationship that was another thing. Something magical and it will live with me forever. You are probably wondering why I left. I left because I love you. I heard your talk with your mom and no it's not her fault she helped me realize something really important. You were putting the band first, but you weren't being just you with the band. You were being you with me, a guy in love which was amazing and I know that. Your band didn't think so. I know the guys did their best to like me and I thank them for that. Your band is your career what you will do for the rest of your life. I want you to be that guy and not worry about me or have to plan what we are doing, even though I know you enjoy it. You need to be Shane Gray with the band. Be the fun loving amazing guy you are. The Shane who writes amazing music and who is so full of life, you always make me smile. You have an amazing family and friend. Amazing life style that you never take for granted, which is amazing. The fact of trust we had with each other was something I always wanted. I told you stuff people never heard before but you, I wanted you to know. I am so happy you shared stuff with me. I always thought famous people were self centered but you were much the opposite. You cared for everyone you love and care about, you cherish them. I was included and I felt so in love and not alone it was the world to me. You understood where I came from and I wanted that more than anything. You are an amazing person always remember that. I will always remember our dates and how I fell in love with you. Yes that's right I love you and that's why I left. I need you to be you, be the musician, amazing loving guy the one I know and love. I love you Shane. You need to know that and I am sorry I haven't told you to your face but it the best way. This was hard enough to do without saying it to your face. This is my unspoken goodbye. Thank you for everything again I will never forget what we did. I took the iPad your mom got me with pictures and our songs and everything for the memories. Even though the pictures are in my mind visible proof helps. I want to keep the watch but I know I can't it's for your girlfriend and I'm sorry but I can't be her anymore. I love you so I am letting you go. I want you to live your life, find someone who can be everything you need, everything you deserve, someone who cares so much to leave, even though they never will. I was ruining your career so I had too. Again Shane I am so sorry but I had to it was the only way I knew how to make everyone happy and your whole house in a even balance again without me. I was going to have to leave and I knew it would be easier if I took it upon myself to do so. This was so hard and I want you to know it was the hardest thing I had to do. Making date plans was harder and just I never wanted to hurt you. I love you and hurting myself for you, the one I love. That's what love entails. You are worth it; anything I do for you has always been worth it. Shane please remember me? That's all I ask. You probably see I didn't bring my phone, I don't want you to reach me, or even find me, I don't want to be found. I want you to live your life the way it was before me, happy without a girl until you find the right one. I don't think I was her and I am so sorry for that. Again Shane this is my unspoken goodbye._

_I will Love you forever and always just know that, you were my first love_

_XOX for the final time_

_~Mitchie_

My heart was pounding my body heaving in sobs. She was gone and didn't want to be found. She didn't want me anymore but she claimed to love me, it made no sense. I knew I was in shock. I grabbed the thing closest to me, the lamp on the bedside table.

"NO" I screamed and there it to the ground as it shattered into a million pieces. My body kept heaving as I became frozen in shock staring blankly at the wall my hand shaking that held the note and the watch. I heard footsteps but didn't care. The door swung open my parents rushing in.

"Shane" I heard but just sat there as my mom came sat beside me

"He's in shock, dear call a doctor" I heard my mom say as she touched my shoulder. I just turned and leant into her arms crying and sobbing as she wrapped her arms around me, there was something about a mom's embrace that made you felt save but I was cold and knew I was in shock. I felt her rubbing my back and heard some mumbled words until the world around me went black.

**A/N: There it is I actually finished it tonight which I am very happy about. I have to say I shed a lot of tears while writing this especially Mitchie's point of view, also when writing the note. It holds a lot of emotions as it should. So what happens with Mitchie and the lawyer, does she get the job in Santa Barbara. Where does she end up staying, so many questions, which will be answered in the first half of the next chapter, well maybe not the staying thing that changes in the first three days of her being gone. Why did Shane's world go black, did he close his eyes or pass out, what happened? The first half of next Chapter will be Mitchie then his Point of view, of those first day, since there will probably be a lot. Maybe the first two days depends on how much I put into it, a lot of detail of course, that's how I write. I hope you liked it even though it is the saddest chapter so far, and it definitely changed up the whole story. Let me know what you think. I will update soon. Read and Review. Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	23. Santa Barbara and Gone

**Alone at 18**

**Chapter 23: Santa Barbara and Gone**

**Mitchie's Point of View**

It was 9:00 when I crawled out of the hotel bed, even though I hadn't slept a wink. I was crying trying to breath for the last 4 hours. I think I made a mistake but I can't fix it now. His family will be there for him, and will finally feel their house is all balanced again, like it used to be. I walked into the bathroom splashing water on my face looking at my reflection and sighed. I haven't felt this emptiness since my parents left. This will sound wrong but this was almost harder. I sighed stepping into a slightly cold shower as I washed my face and let the water cascade down my body. I stepped out and got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt. I looked in the mirror about to do my hair and still saw the faint mark of one Shane gave me on my neck. Tears pooled in my eyes as I ran my fingers along it. I took a deep breath and covered it up pretending it wasn't there. I didn't want to cry anymore. I used make up and applied it to make my face seem normal. I knew though the normal spark was no longer in my face. Why was this so hard? I got ready leaving my hair damp and pulling it up into messy bun. I grabbed my purse and left the hotel getting a cab. I had about 15 minutes so I was hoping the lawyer's office wasn't far.

I arrived there just at 10:00 and went in saying my name and was told to sit down and wait. I was flipping through a teeny bopper magazine for some reason until a picture caught my sight. I shut it close and tossed it back on the table. There was an article about Connect 3 and posters and I was not going there. I sighed closing my eyes.

"Miss Torres, Mr. Miller can see you now"

"Thank you" I smile walking into the office and sitting down as he motioned to the chair

"Hi Miss. Torres how are you?"

"I'm good, thank you for seeing me Mr. Miller" I said smiling

"It's fine, your parents were also very good friends of mine, when they passed I see you are doing well?" He asked

"I am for the most part thanks"

"You are back in Santa Barbara"

"Yeah I am, I needed to come back, I also am of age wondering if I could see the will maybe if there was anything left, just want to see my parents "wishes" I asked

"Of course I thought that would be the reason its right here" he said smiling putting a small pack of papers towards me. I smiled seeing it in my parent's handwriting, similar to mine actually.

"Thank you" I said smiling reading it, understanding some of it

"Now at a bank there is a safety deposit box. There _is_ some inheritance of money and a box of small stuff for you. It was the most important things you received. They have been locked up until you were 18, which you are now. Also the house and property it was on is yours that piece of beach and everything. Your god mother has been taking care of it and was renting it until your birthday when all rights are now up to you. You may sell it or stay in it, which ever you wish" He said and I smiled

"The house I grow up in is now mine" I asked

"Yeah, your parents just wanted you to control it when you could" He said smiling

"That's good; there is a key in the deposit box?" I asked

"I believe there is, I suggest you change locks if you decided to stay but other than that, you are welcome to go look whenever" He said

"Thanks"

"You're welcome and this is the bank, number and combination for the safety box" He said and I smiled taking the paper her was holding towards me.

"Thank you, I must be going but maybe see you around" I asked

"Sure Miss. Torres it was nice seeing you"

"You too" I said smiling and politely leaving looking at the sheet of paper he gave me I had to get to the bank, that money and house just might make starting over a little bit easier.

I got a cab and headed to the bank. After an hour and many pieces of ID later I left with the little box and money in my bag. I needed a few things for the house before I would start cleaning it up and everything. I knew nothing about handy man stuff. I needed two door knobs because the back and the front were the same so I needed different keys and locks for both, just in case any renter still had it, it was my house now I was taking over. I walked down the street to the local hardware store and got a couple of doorknobs and an explanation of how to put them on. I wanted to go the house, see it, change the doorknobs make it official I had access to it.

I am now walking towards forever 21. I had just finished lunch at a small café down the main street of Santa Barbara. I was missing not having to pay for cabs but hopefully I would soon be having a constant income through my job at forever 21. I was really hoping to get it. I loved it in LA and just over all it just seemed like I was really good at it. I had changed the doorknobs at the house and locked it up; I had to make an extra key later. After the interview I was going to go visit someone I knew when I was younger. He was my best friend and I was hoping he could still be someone I could talk to since, again I was so alone and only at the age of 18. I sigh as I reach the store. I put on a smile and walk in liking the air conditioning. I forgot how hot the sun can be right near the ocean. I wasn't use to walking on the streets outside, but it was nice, I loved fresh air and smelling the salt air, this was really where I belonged, even without Shane. I quickly shook the thought out of my head and walked up to the girl at the cash register.

"Hi I am looking for Savannah? I have an interview with her around now?" I asked

"Oh, you must be Mitchie. Nice to meet you I am Amy, Savannah is expecting you" She smiles "her office is just to the side of the fitting rooms" She said and I nodded walking towards the dressing rooms then turning and knocking on a wooden door.

"Come in" I heard a voice call and I opened the door

"Hi I'm Mitchie" I said smiling seeing a woman probably in her early thirties stand up and smile extending her hand

"Come on in I'm Savannah" She said as I closed the door, walked in and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you" I said smiling

"You too have a seat" She offered and I did

"So I heard you are transferring from our LA store. We all got an amazing reference from Rebecca there. I was wondering why you are transferring."

"Well I lived here when I was younger and I just felt like it was time to come back to my roots, start fresh here, a change of pace, and I loved working there. So I thought if I could transfer it would already help me financially and I wouldn't have to look for a different one" I said truthfully

"Well I believe if you made it in LA dealing with Costumers you could do very well here. I am willing to give you a position on the floor, you will have to learn how to do cash as well though and we only have a full time position open, we have part time students who do most evening shifts" She said and I nodded

"That sounds great. I would love to learn how to do cash and full time is perfect, when would you like me to start?" I asked

"I will give you time to settle in so how about next Monday, so 5 days from now"

"Sure that sounds great" I smile

"Alright I will see you here around 7 then?" she asks and I nod

"Alright thank you so much I will see you then" I smiled shaking her hand then I made my way out of her office then out into the sun once again.

I made my way to the town square; it was the main park that separated one end of the town from the other. My house was on the side I wasn't currently on so I decided to walk through the park. The main reason was on the other side of the park and two blocks down lived my best friend when I was 7 till I had to sadly leave, Parker, and I really hope he would talk to me. I needed someone more than ever, and if I remember correctly he was one of the most caring people in the world that I knew.

As I made my way through the park I saw couples walking along the path smiling and laughing holding hands and I really missed that. I didn't miss being all over the news, but I did miss the amazing brown eyed boy you would hold me and tell me everything was amazing with us. A couple of tears came to my eyes. I slipped my sun glasses from my purse and covered my eyes. The sun was bright, for sure but right now I was using them to shield the unshed tears that's were visible in my eyes.

I finally made it across the park and started down the familiar roads towards Parkers house. I turned on his street and smiled remembering the beaten up basketball net that hung on his garage. I walked towards the familiar house. I noticed it immediately however the net had been replaced but still I wouldn't mistake the house for any other one. It looked like all the others but there was something about it that I would never forget. I don't know what it was but whatever it was I was thankful for it at this current moment.

I walked up the steps to the door and slid my glasses upon my hair and knocked on the door. I heard footsteps and the door opened revealing Mrs. Perish, Parkers mom.

"Hi, can I help you?" She asked you

"I was wondering if Parker was home." I asked

"He is at work; he should be home in about an hour I can tell him you were looking for him?"

"Sure that would be great" I smiled

"Your name?" She asked and I blushed forgetting she wouldn't recognize me and I let out a giggle, I totally didn't mean too.

"Right sorry Mrs. Perish you wouldn't recognize me. It's me, Mitchie Torres I am back in town" I said and her eyes went wide

"Mitchie darling" She said smiling wrapping me in her arms. "It has been forever, come on in and wait; we can catch up well Parker finishes work"

"I don't want to impose" I said and she shook her head and ushered me in as I just followed

We went into the family room and sat down. It was randomly awkward but comforting as well. She was like a second mother to me.

"How are you dear? You look amazing. Where are you staying and are you back for good?"

"I'm great and I am staying at the hotel downtown until I am ready to move back into my old house, just getting it ready, probably in the next two days I will go there. I am back for good and by myself so yeah" I said smiling

"That is great news, and you should stay here for the next 2 nights, none of us would mind. You are the daughter me and Robert never had I insist" She said

"I don't mind the hotel I again don't want to impose"

"Nonsense stay here, we have a quest room and you and parker and catch up, please I want you to feel at home before you go into yours" She smiled

"Alright" I caved and she smiled as we caught up as I waited for Parker to come back from work I was excited to see him.

Soon enough we heard the door open. My body tensed a little but anxiousness was rising in my actions as I bounced my leg up and down.

"Mom I'm home" I heard a familiar but deepened voice say as I watch him walk into the family room and see me. I smiled instantly. Parker had definitely grown up nice and was totally hot. I mean his shaggy blond hair hung in all the right places and his bright emerald eyes I mean wow. He must be at least 6 feet tall if not more, he was not the little boy I knew but a gorgeous adult I was hopefully going to connect as best friends again. If I can keep my focus off of him. All of a sudden a pair of brown eyes filled my eyes and I looked away blinking. I definitely think my focus will be kept.

"Who are you?" he asks puzzled

"She is staying with us for a couple of nights" His mom said and I smiled

"Nice to meet you" He said sticking his hand out and I giggle pathetically

"It's nice to see you again pancake" I said smiling as his eyes went wide at his nickname

"Mitchie" He asked

"The one and only" I said and before I could react I was in his arms and being swung around. I laughed screaming as he put me down

"It has been so long, you look amazing and you are back?" He asked

"I am, I have to get my stuff from the hotel" I said

"I'll take you after I get cleaned up from work, you can tell me why you came back?" He said

"Sounds good" I smiled and he went upstairs. I was happy he welcomed me so fast I really did miss him and I loved Shane but I would still look at parker he was gorgeous to say the least.

We got into his car when he was done and it was an old convertible. It was amazing the salty air blowing through my hair. We picked my stuff up from the hotel and decided to hand around town. We stopped at his house and made our way to the park I was in previously. We walked over to the play structure that had no one on it and I smile sitting on one the swings as he sat on the other.

"So Mitchie, what got you to come back" he asked

"My parents" I said quietly knowing I was lying, but if I wanted to talk to him he needed to know the truth "and my stupidity"

"You aren't stupid Mitchie" he said

"I feel it now, I mean I think it was the right decision leaving but it hurts" I said looking at him as he looked back

"You can tell me, best friends remember" He said and I smiled

"I don't know where to start?" I said

"How about the beginning" he asked

"It might take a couple of hours, it's really long about 2 months or more worth" I said and he smiled

"Well if the two months can be told in a number of hours I'm all ears" He said leaning back in his swing and I smiled as I swung a little starting to tell him the story starting at the orphanage those 2 weeks before my birthday. This would be a long night.

"That is why I am now in Santa Barbara" I said wiping my face free form the tears that were trailing down my cheeks. They weren't the first ones shed. It was hard reliving the last 2 months, but I couldn't help but smile at some of the memories.

"Mitchie I'm sorry" He said getting off the swing as I got up and met him

"Thanks, for listening" I said and he wrapped his arms around me and I hugged him back still crying

"Parker" Someone said and I looked up to see a girl behind him glaring at me. She had dirty blond hair, really tall and blue eyes.

"Shit, not good" I heard him mumble

"Who is that?" I whispered pulling away

"My girlfriend" He said as he turned and there we were both facing his clearly very angry girlfriend. I have never been in this situation but I was almost afraid of what was about to happen as she started making her way towards us, help me please!

**Shane's Point of View**

My mind felt blank as my head throbbed in pain. Everything was black and I squeezed my eyes hoping this was all a dream. I stirred slightly and opened my eyes blinking them adjusting them to the light noticing three people. I knew I was in Mitchie's room. I turned my head burying it into the pillow and smelling her scent. I know it was weird but it could be the only thing I have left of her. I turned back over seeing my mom beside me, my dad at the end of the bed and a doctor at the side standing.

"Well it's good you are awake" the doctor said

"You scared me Shane" my mom said hugging me tight

"You passed out from shock, so you need to drink lots of water, sleep and stay as calm as possible. We don't want you to pass out again. You might have to go to the hospital if you get that bad" the doctor said and I nodded

"Shane" my mom said in a worrying tone. I looked at her and then my dad and sighed

"She's really gone" I said closing my eyes wishing it would all go away. However I opened my eyes to find the exact same people.

"For now you should stay in this bed, get some rest, stay with your family, drink lots of water I can come back in a couple of days to check on you" I just stayed quiet

"That will be great thank you" My dad said and led the doctor out then came back in

"I can't believe she is gone" I said sighing

"I know Shane, it will be okay" My mom said and I didn't want to lose it

"Mom she is gone" I said

"Stay calm" my father said

"Yeah Shane, you will be okay we are here for you" She said. I don't know why I did but I pushed her away and moved from her arms. I didn't know why but I was pissed at her, it was her fault.

"Don't mom. It is your entire fault she left. She heard our conversation, thought it would be better if she took it on her own to leave so we didn't have to tell her. If you stood up to the other parents and said no she could be here in my arms, I wouldn't be passed out on her bed. I would've been able to say I love you to her and we would be so happy. No you had to go agree with the parents say that was the best thing and make her leave breaking me in the process. Again everyone can be happy but me."

"Shane don't talk to your mother like that" my father said

"Shane she was amazing. She makes you feel like this though, she did have to leave eventually and she chose too. Maybe it was for the best, meant to be"

"Get out of this room you don't belong. This was her room only I can be in here because I love her and always will even more then I did Erica. She is my true soul mate. I was the only one in this house so no-one else should be in here." I shouted

"Shane you need to stay calm" she said

"GET THE FUCK OUT" I screamed and she looked taken aback but I was too mad and upset to care about that at the moment.

"Shane…"She started

"Dear, let's go give him space he is hurting. Let's give him time, come on let him rest and cool off, we will talk to him later" my dad said and lead my mom out of the room. I got up and ran to the door locking it after them suddenly feeling dizzy. I got to the bed and collapsed on to it. I buried my face into the pillow smelling her scent and tears burned my eyes.

I turned on my back as sobs consumed my body and I let tears start falling down my face. "I love you" I whispered to no one feeling my heart breaking, I would never get to say those words to her face, she was gone and she never wanted to be found, especially by me, I lost her forever. She wanted me to be me, but I couldn't I was more me than ever with her. Of course everyone else will be happy, especially Caitlyn and Lisa. They didn't care how I felt. I was breaking every second I laid on this bed and I don't think anything could help. There was no way I reached her. I couldn't call her, txt her, email her, twitter… her. She took her iPad that meant, she could have internet access, and I had to try right? I sat up then laid back down my head spinning. Maybe I should rest first. I closed my eyes and once again faded into the darkness. My mind numb, full of nothing, I was numb and until my consciousness came around that's all I would feel.

**A/N: There it is. Next chapter focuses more on Shane's day and such. Then we skip to Mitchie's night after the run in then 3 days ahead we are getting their guys. I will hopefully be updating tomorrow. I have it off so I am going to do my best and I want to get it up too. So what do you think might happen, is Shane really okay will he try to get a hold of her using twitter and will she ever see the tweets? What do you all think is next and what do you think of parker? Let me know. Read and Review. Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	24. The Stars Reveal All

**Alone at 18**

**Chapter 24: The Stars Reveal All**

**Shane's Point of View**

Consciousness came over me shortly after I fell into my state of numbness. I lifted up my wrist looking at my watch to see it was just after 9, it had been 3 hours since I literally entered pure hell, and didn't know if I would ever escape. My head throbbed in pain, I knew my body was still fighting the shock but why wouldn't I be, the love of my life left because of my mom and the other parents. I don't really know if it was here fault but it felt like it. I did yell at her but she was telling me it was okay, and if anyone else saw me, trust me they would think it was everything but okay.

I am just laying here debating to sit up or not. I didn't want to feel dizzy however I knew I was dehydrating and my family really didn't need that. I sigh and text Nate if he could bring me juice, water and Tylenol. He said he would be up. I slowly made my way to door swaying on my feet. I got back to the bed just in time to catch myself falling and stay lying down.

"Hey" I heard Nate say

"Hi and thank you" I said quietly taking the Tylenol and taking it with the water

"Shane if you want to talk or anything I am here for you"

"No Nate, if you want to help me, just go away" I said and he sighed

"Fine I will. This happened with Erica and I know this is worse, don't push us away Shane, we love you but if you push us away there is nothing we can do to help you" He said and left. I didn't really care. I sat up slowly drinking the juice. It would get sugar into my body and will probably and hopefully help with my head.

I remembered thinking about tweeting Mitchie. It was probably the only way I could contact her if she checked it at all or even still followed me at all. I sighed slowly walking to her desk and grabbing her computer. I didn't want to go get mine, I could possibly see someone and that's the last thing I wanted to do right now.

I opened her computer and turned it on. Her profile was sitting there password protected of course, that it not what I needed. I thought about trying it. I typed in Collide and it surprisingly worked. I took a breath as it brought back memories but I was in. I knew she listened to that song countless times. I smiled at the memories as well as tears coming to my eyes. I sigh while opening up the internet. I went right to twitter and logged in.

I searched my followers and sure enough she was still following me so there was a chance she would see my tweets. However I wasn't just tweeting I was tweeting directly to her. Screw television and all that crap, I needed her back.

I went to my tweet box and typed in her user name tweeting her.

DancingMusicallyInclinedM I miss you! Let me know you are okay? Please I need to know.

DancingMusicallyInclinedM I am going insane, where are you I want to see you?

DancingMusicallyInclinedM I'm breaking, please let me know how you are I miss you!

DancingMusicallyInclinedM I need you to contact me. God this is killing me Mitch.

I sighed feeling really pathetic and whoever saw that well that will be everywhere in a matter of seconds since I posted it but personally I didn't care at all. To be honest they will all know I am in fucking pain. I hope my house mates get the fucking message, even if it spread across the news, I don't fucking care. I just want Mitchie back, I needed her.

There was a knock on my door. "Go away" I said setting her notebook beside me on the bed sighing closing my eyes.

"Shane I want to talk, maybe we can help" I heard a familiar voice and growled, what a bitch,

"Caitlyn fuck off. I don't care what you want to do anymore. You cried because she stood up to you and now she left. It's your fault to so fuck off and be happy because this is what you always wanted" I snarled

"Shane, I didn't want you to be hurt"

"Right because trying to break us up wouldn't hurt me when I was already falling in love with her after she started wearing my watch. I can't make how I feel too obvious we are watched every second of the day. Remember you don't care, no one does leave me the fuck alone, and don't try to talk to me ever again" I screamed

"Fine" She said and I heard her footsteps fade away. She better feel bad it was her fault to, same with Lisa, and my mom and everyone else I was the only one who cared for her. I would do anything for her and I hoped she knew that.

I sighed shutting down the notebook as all I was getting where questions and confused responses from fans, I only wanted one response, Mitchie's. There was eventually another knock on my door as I kept falling in and out of consciousness.

"Go away" I said quietly not wanting to yell. I heard the door knob click forgetting to lock it after Nate left. I looked up to see him and sigh.

"Nate please just go" I asked

"Look I don't want you to push us away and we are all worried. I need to ask you something. I know you won't want to but it might help. If you want Much Better on the CD you have to get it done today. You can do it from downstairs" he said

"Nate it can't go on the CD, there is no much better anymore, she isn't here it was all about her.

"Listen before you say no. Me and Jason talked alone we know you love her and we can have it released on the radio in 2 days if you record it today. Send it out to her, let her know it is her, she knows and you need to show her just that"

"No she wants me to be myself and I can't be without her anymore"

"Then record this song and let us help you, if it doesn't work we will let you lock yourself back here, but you can at least try."

I sigh knowing he was right even though it probably won't work. "I guess but only me and the studio manager. I go straight down sing and straight back up I don't want to see or talk to anyone got it" I said

"Fine if that's what you want"

"Only way it's happening."

"Fine be downstairs in an hour" he said and I nodded. I sighed sitting up sighing. This was the last time I was singing, especially if I didn't get her back.

I went downstairs and into the recording both. I was in my pyjamas still and sat on a stool. I still had a beyond annoying headache. I guess Nate warned them because I saw no-one on my way except the studio manager who greeted me. I just smiled slightly and went to the recording booth. This was for Mitchie, and could be the last thing I do to fight our love. The music started playing and I was brought back to the stage at the prom. How I was singing right to her. I closed my eyes placing myself there and recorded it along with the track we had laid down right before the prom. I lost myself in the song, she really was much better.

I finished and opened my eyes to see my manager just wide eyed. I had tears in my eyes but I had sung my heart out. "Shane, I don't know if I have to edit at all" He said and I came out as he played it back. "I might add some more louder music where you powered voiced it but I think we will let it out recorded raw like that, it was emotional."

"It will be on the radio in two days" I said

"Yeah we can do that, you made it easier for me, it was amazing"

"Might be the last, but thanks see you later" I said as he nodded and I ran up the stairs and went straight back to her room this time locking the door and drinking some more water from the bottle I had refilled with tap water.

I lay in bed again just sitting there still in pain. My head was throbbing and nothing was helping. I sighed and called down to the kitchen. My mom answered, why was she there?

"Mom, could you bring me some bottles of juice and maybe a piece of toast?" I asked

"Sure Shane, I will be right there" she said and I hung up. I knew I had to talk to her, well I didn't want to I would just apologize. I unlocked the door and sat on the bed twiddling my thumbs pretty much. I had thought of writing a bit but they would just be heartbreak songs and I just didn't want any more heartbreak then necessary at the moment. My mom then came in.

"Here Shane" She said placing 3 bottles of juice on the nightstand and two pieces of toast

"Thanks mom, and I'm sorry" I said

"Really Shane it is okay, you are hurt and I am sorry too, I'm going to let you rest okay?" She said and I nodded

"Thanks mom" I said and she left. I left the door unlocked as I ate the toast although my stomach felt nauseous, something I knew could be caused from the shock I had experienced. I soon finished being awake and laid down curled up in the blankets Mitchie once used. I then slipped into a painful sleep. It hasn't been 24 hours and I don't think I have experienced the worst of it yet. I was also afraid of what was to come, if anything.

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I was still standing there in shock and horror beside Parker as his girlfriend made her way towards us.

"Are you cheating on me Parker" She asked

"Definitely not Ashley, you know I love you, she is my best friend from when I was younger that's it"

"I don't like Parker he really is just my friend. I think I should go I'll see you at the house?" I said looking at Parker and regretted it.

"She is staying with you?" Ashley said

"Just for two nights until her house is ready, seriously Ashley I love you. She has been through a lot through the years and these past two months. I was just comforting her, that's all you trust me don't you"

"Yeah but she looks like a total skank who is she anyway" She said, I'm the skank? What A bitch she is, she looks like a total whore.

"She is not a skank at all Ashley. She is just upset. Her name is Mitchie Torres she lived her before an accident then went to LA she is back though and she is my friend so you will have to be okay with that."

"Oh okay, well that's fine I guess. I still don't like her and I won't be friends with her."

"Fine" He said as she walked over and hugged him and he hugged her back

"Do you mind I want to be with my boyfriend alone" She said exaggerating the alone

"That's fine, bye Parker I will see you later" I said as he nodded

"Why are you hanging out with her?" I heard her ask as I started leaving

"Ashley, she lost her parents and a lot lately, she was the daughter my parent's never had and she needed someone to talk to, she can trust me like you can, it's nothing more than that" He said

"Fine, you are an amazing guy" She said and I turned around to see them kissing. I missed a certain pair of lips, Shane's to be exact. I sighed and headed to his house. Was this the biggest mistake of my life? Yes. Do I regret it? Yes. Can I change it? No because it had to be this way.

I got to his house and his mom showed me the quest room where I unpacked just a couple of things and went to the bathroom to take a shower I really wanted. I stepped into the hot shower letting it relax me a bit. I must have stood under the water for 35 minutes. I stepped out feeling a little better. I got dressed in purple plaid pyjama pants and put on a t-shirt and my zip-up sweater I got from American eagle in Los Angeles. I was heading to my room when I saw Parker come up from the stairs.

"Hi sorry about in the park I didn't mean to get you in trouble with your girlfriend"

"Really Mitchie, its fine she just gets jealous, one of her insecurities, we are all good. Do you want to hang out in my room, search the net or play video games?" He asked

"Sure I'll be there in 5 minutes" I said and he nodded going to his room as I went to the guest room. I hung up the towels and brushed out my hair. I let it stay down damp and slipped my feet into slippers and made my way to Parkers room.

"Hey Pancake" I said flopping onto his bed and he was staring at his laptop. "What are you looking at?"

"I'm on twitter, do you have one?" he asked

"Yeah add me the names DancingMusicallyInclinedM." I said and he turned to me shock

"That's your name?"

"Yeah why did someone steal it?"

"No, come here I uh follow connect 3" He said and I looked at him

"I don't want to know"

"You have to, come look at this Mitchie" he said and I sighed walking over. I looked over his shoulder and saw four posts from Shane all asking where I was and if I was okay and everything.

"I am not responding" I said

"Look Mitchie he is going insane hell I would be to. Just tell him you are safe and okay and just to stop. Just let him know you are okay and that will ease his mind, then you don't have to say anymore. You love him right"

"Yeah and I know it was a mistake but it was the right thing for both of us" I said

"Then just tell him you are okay" He said and signed out.

"Fine" I said leaning over his shoulder to the computer and signed in. I went to my tweet box and sent my final tweet to Shane.

shanegray I am fine and 100% safe I promise you that please stop now.

I pressed send and watched as it went onto my twitter space and then logged out looking at Parker. "I hope you know that was really hard."

"I know but you had too, now come on let's play a few games then we should go to bed, you look exhausted."

"I am but I will go after a few games, let's play" I said and we sat at the end of his bed playing little big planet on his ps3 for a while. After about an hour I decided I should go to bed. I got into my bed and sighed. I would at least ease his worry, not his heart though as I was sure he was hurting as was I. I hope some way he will know what I did was for the best and he would be who he is and sing the way he was born too, be Shane Gray.

**Shane's Point of View**

It has now been almost 3 full days since she had been gone and it just kept getting worse. It was 7:00 at night and I was still in her bed sitting against the head board. I haven't left the room since I recorded the song. I drank a lot of juice so I wouldn't pass out. I ate about two pieces of toast a day I just didn't feel like anything else. I haven't talked to anyone and just said hi to my mom when she brought me juice and toast. I didn't feel like doing anything. Just laying her bed catching her scent every once in a while. I smelled and felt disgusting in the same clothes I was in; people wouldn't want to be near me anyway. I haven't got much sleep and I cried a lot. She sent me a tweet saying she was safe and everything and she didn't want me to reply. I didn't even know how to reply to it. That was the last contact and I doubted there would be any more. I sighed starting to remembering the fun day we had two months ago.

"Shane" I heard a voice break my thoughts, one I haven't talked to, my dad

"You can come in dad, it's not locked anymore" I said quietly and I saw him open the door. He came and sat at the end of the bed

"Shane you look horrible" he said

"Well I look how I feel, well I feel worse"

"Okay Shane I know you are upset and hurting that is obvious. You need to take care of yourself. What would Mitchie say if she saw you this way? She wanted you to be you this isn't who you are, who she wants you to be"

"Dad, I can't be who I was with her, she made me like that, she is gone that is gone"

"I'm not asking you to be happy or anything, not now eventually you will be. Look Shane you love her so for her take care of yourself. Eat some more, stay healthy. Do it for her."

"So I should stay healthy because she asked me too"

"If you love her you will follow her wishes"

"Fine I will eat more, it still won't help she doesn't want to be found"

"Shane listen to me. If she is meant to be found by you trust me she will be found, by you. You should shower, change it will make you feel better. Get some sleep tonight then tomorrow maybe me and you can talk about trying to look for her okay" he said and I slightly smiled

"You will help me?" I asked

"Yeah I will, you need to be you again, and I know she will help you with that" He smiled "You can be you without her, but if she means the world to you, I will do everything to help you" He said and I smiled

"Thanks dad" I said

"You're welcome now go shower and change I will change the sheets as I know you will want to stay in here" He said

"Don't change the pillow cases, it's weird but I get her scent and it feels like she is here" I said and he nodded.

"Alright Shane go shower" He said and I nodded standing up and making my way to my room getting into my shower letting the water cascade down my body cleaning me off. I felt disgusting and my dad was right the shower was helping. Not my pain but it made me feel cleaner and I liked that feeling.

I got out of the shower after about 45 minutes. It took that long to make me feel cleaner but I did a bit. I didn't care about my hair and just let it rest where it fall and go kind of curly. I got into a fresh wife beater and pyjama pants that where on my bed, folded from laundry day.

I walked back into Mitchie's room closing the door. I saw a tray with Milk and some fruit in a bowl. It was lying on the freshly made bed. I sat down and ate it, which was really good. Fruit and sugar in it so it was good for me, I know that much. I sat down and it was about 9:00 now. I sighed and walked over to the balcony opening the doors taking in the fresh air. I walked outside and leaned against the railing for a few minutes. I was turning to go back in when I decided to go upon the roof and think for a few minutes. I was still hurting and I know that maybe looking at her favourite thing would help me, the stars.

I sat upon the roof remembering when we would sit up there and talk about anything and almost everything, the first time as girlfriend and boyfriend. I smiled up at the stars knowing she knew that through the starts looking down on her was her mom and dad. I remembered the story how she would lay on the beach and look at them for the first week after they passed away and before she came to LA.

"I wonder if she is looking at you now" I asked the stars quietly and smiled as I saw an airplane and remembered her song. It was hard to forget her voice singing it and I felt my lips moving to the lyrics as I saw the airplane go through the sky.

I just watched the stars wondering if she was looking at them, and if they meant the same thing. I sighed wanting to know where she was and could hold her and lay on the beach and watch the stars, like she did when her parents past it meant so much to her. She would lay on the beach behind her house and pray for them no matter how hard it was to admit they weren't coming back. I smiled as a real shooting star lit up the sky and I closed my eyes making a wish. I wonder if she saw it. I sighed about to get down when I looked back up at the stars the realization hitting me I gripped the roof for support. I knew where she was.

"She is with you" I said looking up at the stars. I got down from the roof faster than ever. I grabbed her watch needing it with me and ripped open the door, she was on the beach praying to her parents staring at the stars I was minutes ago. I started running down the stairs. "MOM DAD" I screamed as I ran down the stairs faster than before. I got to the front door grabbing my jacket and feeling the pockets noticing my wallet and phone where in them, good.

"Shane what's going on" My dad asked

"I know where she is I have to go" I said slipping on my shoes

"Where is she?" my mom asked

"Santa Barbara sorry I have to go" I said reaching for the door

"We will come with you" my dad said

"No I have to do this alone, it has to be me who finds her please understand that" I said opening the door

"Shane you haven't slept in days, you are exhausted it is a few hours away it will be dangerous" my mom said

"I won't be able to sleep until I see her. I will promise to call when I get there. Please let me do this I have too, I will be safe, don't worry I will be okay. I love her and I have to get to her tonight. I won't be able to sleep now knowing where she is"

"Go Shane, go to her and call right away" My dad said and he hugged my mom as she nodded

"Love you guys I need to go" I said leaving the house closing the door and running to the garage getting my keys and getting into my Camaro. It was fast and I knew it wouldn't fail me now. I got into the car and left getting onto the interstate right out of the gated community and heading towards Santa Barbara where the love of my life was, waiting for me or not I was coming, I was going to find her and first thing was say to those three words to her, I love you.

**A/N: Kind of short but worth it don't you think. He became clean and relaxed then sat up on the roof and figured out where she was. If he only had done it a night or two ago he wouldn't have got to this point. Thank you for his dad! Anyways he knows now and he is going there. Was he right, is she there and he is going to find her. Well we know she is there but he doesn't well he is pretty sure guess we can say he is right. I hope you review on your feelings about this chapter? Do you think a reunion for the two is about to come true, and what comes along with that. You will just have to read and find out. I will be trying to update again soon. I am off until Thursday so at least one more chapter will be up I really want to get it up anyway. What will Shane say and how will Mitchie react. Let me know what you think. Why did he stop to get her watch?**

**I also have a question. I want to write some or most of the tour as I have some ideas about that and what happens and everything so I need your opinion. Should I keep it as a part of this story, because it will make it really long or stop it right before the tour and make the tour a sequel to it? Let me know what you think I can't decide and I would like my reader's opinions.**

**Please don't forget to read and review. Enjoy**

**~Kim**


	25. Tears of Happiness and I Love You's

**Alone at 18**

**Chapter 25: Tears of Happiness and I Love You's**

**Mitchie's Point of View**

It is now 9:00 the third day I have been gone. I am sitting in my house in my room with my lyrics book on my lap with the bedside lamp lighting up the room. It wasn't really bright so the room was dimly lit but it was relaxing and peaceful that way. I loved it. I had left Parker's house earlier today well he was at work. I forget to tell him this morning I was leaving but I would somehow get in contact with him eventually. I have gotten some sleep I was still exhausted though. I was still upset about leaving Shane. Again and again I was still trying to convince myself that it was the best thing but for some reason now my mind was telling me differently, why now why not before I left. I sometimes which he was going to say I love you because I knew if he did I wouldn't of had the heart to leave and I would have said it back and I wish I could. I know I will probably never see him again. I don't think he would try to find me, if he respected my wishes. I secretly wanted him to disrespect them and find me though, I am confused as you call probably tell. I was trying to imagine my life without seeing him again, in the way I used to, up close, personal and being held it was unbearable so I did my best not to think about it at all but I now know it was almost impossible to not think or dream about him. He was the love of my life but I can't go back. The only possible way was if he came here and found me. But I know deep down I wouldn't want to go back to LA, I was starting her and I think if he found me, even though I love him I would stay here. The only thing if that ever happened would he stay with me. That's a big if though; hell he might not even want to look for me because I told him I didn't want to be found. God I can be so stupid sometimes!

I was writing random things not really being able to think of anything or create a line that makes sense. Completely and utterly incompetent at the moment I give up setting my book to the side along with the pencil and sigh. I look out of my window and I see a shooting star fly across the sky. I smile and close my eyes making a wish. Hey a girl can dream. Do you really blame me? I smile getting up and changing from my day clothes to sweats and a t-shirt. I left the light on in my room as I made my way down stairs and slipped on a pair of flip flops I had left by my back door. I opened the door and walked outside heading towards the gorgeous beach I grew up on. The wind was cool, but I don't think I will be out here long. Actually I probably will be but I didn't want to go back to get a sweater, I didn't care I just wanted to get to the spot I always use to lay and pray to my mom and dad. I was frustrated with writing, sad because of Shane and I just thought this would be the perfect thing to do.

I climbed over the one sand dune that separated the house and the beach. I walked over it and down closer towards the water to the right of my house. I sat down and leant back on my elbows a smile on my face as I looked up into the sky. I closed my eyes and then opened them again gazing at the beauty of the stars. I smiled happily just loving being here. Smelling the salt air and hearing the ocean waves hitting the rocks not far away it was the most peaceful feeling in the world, you would not understand how amazing it is until you actually experience it.

I finally laid back and just closed my eyes listening to the crashing of waves and steadiness of the ocean. I would shiver slightly as the ocean breeze swept across the beach. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. This was one of the many reasons I don't think I could ever leave this place. It was peaceful any day at any time of your life you just had to let it be. It was gorgeous and breathe taking. It was romantic and no matter what the sky was always clear unless there was rain clouds were hanging in the sky. This was my hometown where my parents raised me. I knew it and most of all it gave me a feeling of comfort that I have never experienced before. You have those feeling you just know are right. You get one when you find the one you are to spend your life with, mine Shane, which will never happen. The feeling when you just know and I can honestly tell you I have the feeling that this is where I am meant to stay so I am going to stay and live my life here. The only thing though is part of me is wondering that if Shane found me and I asked him if you would stay here too, would he? Who cared I would never know would I. I stopped my mind from thinking and just lay there is a total state of peace my eyes closed. I would always belong here, a place I will forever call home.

"I thought I would find you here" I heard a voice. I opened my eyes and turned my head looking up to see Parker

"Yeah, hi" I said smiling

"Hey" He said reaching out his hand and I took it standing up

"What are you doing out at 1:00 in the morning" He asked

"What are you?"

"Touché" He said and I giggled

"Got you there. I didn't know I had been out that long" I said

"Oh, I just got back from a date and wanted to go for a walk. I was walking down the road and saw your light on, I knocked but you didn't answer so I decided to check the beach and here you are." He said and I smiled

"Thanks it is kind of cold" I said

"Do you want to go inside" he asked

"Not yet" I said smiling

"Alright well hi" he said laughing and greeted me with a hug

"Hi" I said laughing hugging back, it was rather warm and comforting even though it was just a friendly hug everything felt right. He was truly my best friend and I would forever thank him for that.

**Shane's Point of View**

I was taking the off ramp to Santa Barbara and I was beyond awake. I didn't even feel tired. I was probably over tired so I didn't feel it but my adrenaline was rushing through my veins at an unbelievably fast pace so I just wanted to get there. I arrived in the town and pulled into a gas station as the need fuel light came on in my car. I filled up my car then went into the little shop. I bought a bottle of juice and drank half of it before I even paid for it and the gas. I was thirsty to say the least. I paid up and went back into my car.

Before I headed out of the gas station I took out my phone and called my parents. It was about 12:45 so I was sure they were asleep but sounded anything but that when they answered on the second ring.

"Shane?" they asked

"Yeah hi mom, hi dad I arrived. I am at a gas station I am about to head to find her, I will let you know what happens but it will probably be in the morning or early afternoon, but I am safe okay?" I answered

"That's good, good luck son" my dad said

"Go for it Shane, I am really proud of you" my mom said

"Thanks bye you two love you" I say smiling and hang up. I remembered I have no idea where her old house was and the beach behind it was most likely where she would be. I walked back into the gas station. "Sorry to bother you but do you know where the Torres home stead was"

"Yeah across town its 167 beach view road" the guy said and I nodded smiling huge

"Thank you" I said leaving climbing into my car. I pulled out my iPhone went to the directions app. Typed in the address and studied the map. I would be there within minutes. I smiled placing it on the other seat and turned out of the gas station heading towards the woman I love.

I pulled up to the house and parked in the driveway. I saw the light up in a room and smiled knowing she had clearly been here. However I was hoping she was on the beach. I would try the house after if she wasn't at the beach. I walked around the back of the house and up the sand dune that was very visible. I was just coming down it when I saw her figure in the shadow of the moon. My heart did sink though, she was hugging another male and I have no idea what was happening. She couldn't have found someone already could she, did she really want to forget me. I was about to turn around when they pulled away, surprisingly I was close enough to hear them talking.

"Thanks for being an amazing friend pancake" She said I was confused

"You can use my real name you know, Parker does it ring a bell. If you don't stop I will call you milkshake" He said

"It's better than pancake that is for sure" She said in her teasing tone and I smiled remembering it. She sat down on the sand and wrapped her arms around her shivering

"It's cold Mitchie shouldn't we go inside" the guy said

"We should but I'm not yet. I don't want to I want to stay and look at the stars okay" She said I would know that

"You are cold though" He said

"Then go get me a sweater if you want me to be warm" she said

"Alright I will be right back, in your old room" He asked

"No in my old parent's room I moved in there" She said and he nodded

"Alright I will be right back"

I walked back into the darkness so I wouldn't be found. I don't want to see anyone but her. She would be the first to see me and I was making that possible. He walked passed where I was. I smiled as he disappeared down the dune and I started towards her as I saw her shivering as the breezed passed through the beach. I took off my leather jacket coming up behind her and I shivered slightly. I could handle being cold as long as she was warm. I slipped the leather jacket around her shoulders staying behind her and silent.

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I felt a leathery material hit my shoulder and I wrapped it around me tighter. I didn't really want my leather jacket. It was usually cold but this was somewhat warm. I pulled it closer and was about to ask him why he got it for me instead of a sweater that would be warmer. However it hit me immediately and I felt dizzy. The scent was unmistakable. The scent I recognized so well the leathery scent of his jacket mixed with his shampoo he used and cologne. It could only be one person, Shane. I turned and met his brown eyes.

"Shane what are you doing here?" I asked

"Mitchie" he said falling to his knees and wrapping his arms around me. I didn't hesitate and hug back tears feeling my eyes.

"Shane" I said tears starting to fall "what are you doing here"

"Finding you" he said pulling away tears visible in his eyes. I promised myself there was one thing that I had to do when I found you before anything else" he said

"What was that?" I asked

"Say something important to you" He said

"Okay" I asked

"Mitchie Torres I love you" he said and now tears started falling faster. Because I was happy though, I still needed to talk to him we needed to talk a lot but what was happening now.

"I love you too" I said wiping tears until he removed my hands from my cheeks replacing them with his as his warm mouth captured mine in the most loving kiss I have ever experienced and I met it with the same feeling. We were both in love. There was a reason I left but now I knew it wasn't for him. Everything happens for a reason and maybe this was the reason why I left. To know we were meant to be together, no matter where we were, what we did, or who we were, we were meant for each other and anything can withstand that, anything not matter how horrible we will however always find our way back together, it's weird how life has its own way of showing us what is meant to be.

"Mitchie moo you are cold I have seen you shivering and I know you want to be under the stars, but I think we should go inside, talk we will definitely need to do that." I said

"Let's go inside" she said standing up as did I wrapping my arm around her holding her close

"We can talk when we are warming up"

"Shane we need to talk and I don't know what outcome our talk could have. Good or bad are the options we will always end up together but for tonight can we just be together, no talk, no relationship stuff just us." I said

"We are a couple though, you said we will always be together" He said

"Yeah we are a couple just let's not worry about that tonight" I said

"Okay but I need to ask one question first" he said

"Anything" I said

"Will you be my girlfriend" He said holding out his watch and I smiled holding out my wrist

"Make it official" I said smiling and he fastened the watch around wrist. I smiled leaning into him kissing him as he kissed me again. I just wanted to be with him tonight to love him.

It is now an hour later Parker went home and me and Shane our in my room on my bed in a pretty sexy situation. He was currently only in boxers our lips connected my hands trialing up and down his chest. I was in booty shorts and a bra and his hands were traveling up my sides and fingering the clasp of my bra never undoing it. I didn't know why but I felt if we let our promises go it would mean more than just making love with the one we would love forever. It would be proving that our love was real for only the love of your love was strong enough to be able to remove your purity married or not.

"Mitchie if we keep going I won't stop" He moaned against my lips

"Your purity" I said

"Until Marriage" He said

"Mine was different" I said and he looked at me still kissing me softly "my promise was to stay pure until I found the love of my life and only your purity can be taken by the one who loves you enough, and you will only let your purity be taken if it was that person after or before marriage" I said kissing him

"As long as you love the one with your life and want to be with forever, your purity is wide open" He asked

"Yeah, but yours is after marriage" I said "If they are the person who you love to let them take it" I murmur

"And if you feel about it that way how would you know if the other person feels the same before you marry them?"

"You don't unless you risk your promise" I said

"You only marry the person if you love them and know they are the one who you want to spend the rest of your life with" He said

"Exactly and that's my promise without the marriage" I said

"I feel that way about you, I want to be with you forever" He said

"We will always end up together" I said "Forever we are going to love each other and be together"

"Married is just a title after all" he said

"There is only one way to know if that person would ever let you take your purity" I said

"To risk the promise"

"I already found the answer to my promise, the one I'm willing to give it to, but are you willing to risk your promise" I said to Shane "One way to find out, and in another way to tie us together, to know we are forever destined to be together for whoever takes the purity, is your soul mate, because there is no way to say no if they are the one you are destined to be with forever" I said and he looked in my eyes his eyes full of fire and love and passion

"I give my promise to you" He said kissing me his hand traveling to my bra clasp undoing it as the material fell from my chest and I felt it slip from my body to the floor.

"You are traveling a risky path" I said

"You are worth the risk" he said

"I found my promise, it's yours" I said and he kisses me more full of love

"I 'm not risking my promise because you gave me yours mine is yours therefore it is confirmed."

"Until I found the one I want to spend the rest of my life with"

"Marriage is just a label" and that was the last words that escaped our mouths that night, as we bound our connection in the most sacred form, by making love. You may think it was wrong as we had purity rings and maybe in gods eye it was in some way but if you saw it from our point of view. We both wanted to spend our lives together. The one we wanted to love forever and that was my promise and Shane's just without the label. The thing is as we fell asleep we knew this was real, we may be young and we may have "broken" our promises. However in one instance we just accomplished them I know knew I was no longer alone at 18.

**A/N: That is chapter 25 and I cannot believe I am updating this chapter already. I didn't expect them to break their promise it just happened. The story isn't over there is a bit more leading up to the tour. Does she go back I mean they are meant to be together, twists could still happen and I am writing up to the tour. Does Mitchie go on tour, does she get a part of the tour, so many things could happen right? I decided that it won't be a sequel. It will be part of this story in this same section but the title at the beginning won't be alone at 18 Chapter whatever number, it will be a different title and chapter 1. Same section same story line with the tour and many things can change being with the band and the two people who couldn't stand you at all. I thought it would be slightly easier that way. Anyone else think that is a good compromise, between a sequel or a longer story? I thought so. Anyway this was a reunion and the bonding of their love. Anyone else extremely happy about the outcome of this chapter? What will happen next and family reaction find out in the next chapter? I will update as soon as I can hopefully soon. Read and Review. Enjoy! **

**~Kim**


	26. Compromise

**Alone at 18**

**Chapter 26: Compromise**

**Shane's Point of View**

I wake up curled up with Mitchie in the tangle of sheets her bed was currently in. We broke our promises last night. Well to a point in another way it felt like we accomplished them. I didn't regret it and I am pretty sure she didn't either. I felt so in love it was amazing. The only thing was everyone would eventually find out and I would be pegged as a bad role model. I didn't want that at the least. It felt so right at the moment and it still did, I was going to have to tell my parents, I didn't know if this would be an over the phone or to the face type of conversation, phone might be safer but then again it might make them angrier. I now knew the worst part of breaking it was, facing the aftermath with any other person but the one that broke hers as well. We were so happy our love was bound and I would never regret it that was for certain. I smile at her sleeping face and kiss her lips softly as her eyes then flutter open.

"Morning beautiful" I said smiling

"Morning Shane" she said smiling interlocking her hand with mine

"I love you" I said quietly kissing her

"I love you too"

"Forever"

"And always" She said and I chuckle as she giggled sitting up against the head board beside me. "We should get up. We have to shower, you should probably call your parents so they know that you are safe and we need to have a talk" She said and I nodded

"Do you regret it?" I asked nervous and she smiled

"No I don't Shane, sorry if you do" she said

I smiled and shook my head "Never" I said and she smiled

"Alright sounds good" she kisses me then stands up "There is another bathroom down the hall with towels or you can wait here" She said and I nodded as she went into the bathroom and I heard the shower start. I smiled goofily. I can't believe we made love last night, we aren't married but it felt so right because I knew one day Mitchie would become my wife I just didn't know when. After all I was only 20 she was 18 we had our whole lives ahead of us but I know I wouldn't be able to wait too long, eventually I was going to make her my wife, and that would make me the happiest and luckiest man in the world.

I decided I should probably call my parents seeing as it was about 10:00 in the morning and they might be worried. I took out my iPhone still debating to tell them or not and dialled the number letting it go through waiting for them to pick up.

"Hello?" I heard my dad's voice, he might be the one I would need to tell first, my mom would flip more so.

"Hi dad" I said

"Oh hi Shane, how did it go did you find her" He said and a smile lit up my face

"Yeah I did, I cannot explain how happy I am" I say and let out a slight sigh hoping he didn't catch it with no such luck.

"Shane, is something bothering you though, or was that a happy sigh" he asked

"Something is bothering me and I don't regret it but you and especially mom will be upset" I said and he sighed

"Shane I think it is better that you get it out in case we found out another way, the news or newspaper or something" he said and I knew he was right but I was terrified to tell him. I stood up facing the window taking a deep breath. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I smiled taking a deep breath. She kissed my neck once. It made me feel safe.

"I broke it" I said quietly and there was silence on the phone as she rubbed my back

"Your promise" my dad asked

"Yeah I am so sorry dad it just, it felt like the right time, I know it may be wrong to you and mom and everyone but I won't regret it. I don't and I'm really sorry but I can't take it back and I don't want to and I know you're mad and…" I stumbled and he stopped me.

"Shane, stop rambling and calm down. I'm not mad at you or disappointed. Listen to me, if you saw it a different way, and you were ready for it then its fine, do you mind me asking though how did you see it?" He asked

"Well I saw it the way that if you found the one you will love forever and will one day be married then god has already found your soul mate. The one you love forever will let you take their purity if you will give it to them. Mitchie's promise was all that and also I felt that exact way and marriage was just a label" I said

"Marriage is very sacred Shane. However if you both thought that god has given you both your soul mate then there is nothing to be upset about. I and your mother never had a promise and we gave you the choice. If this is your promise, and you feel comfortable with it then we will allow you to do so" he said and I smiled

"Well she is my soul mate and I'm hers, thank you for understanding dad" I said smiling

"Of course son, but be ready because the press, your band mates the girls and the other parents probably won't be as understanding as me and your mom. We didn't have a promise but a lot of people have and still do, you just have to be careful with how you will be responding to papers and such, you can't ignore them but you can't answer them all either."

"Yeah I know, I have to go dad but I'm good and thanks again I will talk to you later" I said

"Alright bye Shane tell Mitchie I say hi"

"Hi Mr. Gray" She says over my shoulder and my dad laughs

"Hi Mitchie and bye you two have fun" he said and hanging up and I turn around smiling seeing her and kiss her

"You can shower now I will meet you downstairs make some food?" she asked

"Sure sounds great babe" I said kissing her as I went into the bathroom as she got ready and went downstairs. I stood under the water a smile playing on my face. We had to talk and I didn't know what it was to bring but I knew somehow it was going to be good because nothing bad can happen and me and Mitchie will forever be together, I will do anything to make that come true.

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I was kind of surprised Shane told his dad but I think it helped him realize it was okay. I know he didn't regret it but I don't know if he was sure it was the right thing. I realized when he talked to his dad though he felt better. I felt like it was the right time and really was amazing last night. He was the one for me and I was the one for him, we were together. I blush laughing at myself as I put our names together Smitchie. I laugh starting to make brunch. I didn't have much food but I had enough to make French toast. So I started making French toast. It was my favourite breakfast. I had all the topping I found in the fridge, some fresh berries, whip cream and my favourite, syrup. It was perfect and I hoped Shane liked it as well.

I heard Shane come down as I was putting the first go of toast on a plate. "Hey babe" I called putting the plate of toast on the island where there were plates and all the fixings.

"Smells and looks amazing a home cooked meal" he smiles happily seating down

"Babe you are ridiculous. You get home made meals all the time at home from your chefs."

"But it is always gourmet fancy food. I like this French toast, homemade but not fancy and you have sugary syrup and whip cream something that is a "treat" at home, not a regular occasion. I mean we always get French or Italian or Spanish or something foreign no American food." He says and I smiled

"This toast is French" I say winking and he laughs

"You know I love your sarcasm"

"Good get used to it more often" I said teasing him with a wink and he rolled his eyes.

I sat down and we started eating. I was sipping juice and we were just eating in silence.

"Mitch why did you leave" He asked and I looked at him

"I tried to convince myself I was leaving so you could be you. The house could be balanced again" I said

"Mitchie I was worse without you, I almost shut people out. My parents missed you too even Nate and Jason" I said

"Caitlyn and Lisa and their parents Shane, I would also have had to leave anyway"

"I wouldn't have let you leave though I…"

I interrupted him "You wouldn't have convinced them to let me stay" I said

"Let me finish. I wouldn't have let you leave though. I would've come with you; we could've got an apartment in LA or something." He said

"Really" I asked

"Yeah I love you Mitchie. I want to one day marry you and we already lived together so it wouldn't have been different" He said taking my hand and I smiled

"How did you know to look for me here though" I asked and he smiled

"The stars told me. My dad made me shower and clean up. I was staying in your room so I did and well I went to the balcony staring out over the backyard and I just decided to go to the roof to think. I was thinking and remembered the story about your mom and dad how you would lay on the beach and pray for them. Then you were really upset so if you were upset now I was hoping this is where you would be to pray to them" I said

"I was upset Shane, I loved you I didn't want to leave but if I had to anyway I thought I might as well do it myself" I said and he nodded

"I do understand I just wish you didn't "he said

"So did Nate and Jason really miss me?"

"I don't know if they missed you totally. They missed me being me they helped me however, but yeah" He said

"What did they help you with?" I asked

"Turn the radio on to kiss FM Santa Barbara?" He asked and I did as the radio was on the counter near the window.

"What are you doing" I asked as he pulled out his phone, as the radio played the commercial for the station its self.

"Just listen" He said as he dialled a number and I waited focusing my attention on the radio and not his conversation.

"And we have a special caller, today here he is" I heard the radio DJ say "Hello"

"Hi man its Shane Gray here" I said and Mitchie looked at me as I smile. "The new single was released yesterday. I was wondering if you could possibly play it for me" I asked

"Of course any reason"

"Yes I want to request it for my girlfriend Mitchie Torres who this song is all about, we are here in Santa Barbara and would love her to hear it again" I said smiling and she smiled

"Sure introduce it" he asked

"Definitely, here is my new song, from our new album coming out, dedicated to my amazing girlfriend. Here is Much Better" I said smiling

I hang up and Mitchie smiled as much better began to play. "Oh my god Shane" She said hugging me "When did you record this"

"Nate made me get up and record it the day I found out you left. I did it mostly because he said we could get it on the radio and I thought maybe it would help you know I wanted you back" he said and I smiled

"Thank you Shane it's amazing and I didn't hear it but it is amazing. That night when you started saying I what were you going to say" I asked

"Mitchie I was going to say I love you but I chickened out. That morning at 6:00 I went in your room to tell you but I didn't get too, but finally I did" He smiled

"Sorry, I think if you had said it I wouldn't have left, but I think it is good I did. I feel we became stronger due to this" I said smiling.

"Yeah we did" he said smiling

"Shane you came here to see me. Tell me you love me and to hear I loved you. We did that, are you here to bring me back" I ask playing with my fork

"Well yeah I never wanted you to leave without me we could still buy an apartment live together, be together we bound our relationship and love so strong last night, I don't want to be without you"

"Shane" I sigh "I don't think I want to leave again. This is where I belong. I am starting a job in 2 days and I did up the house and just Shane this is where I belong."

"Mitchie I know this is your hometown and everything and I am glad you are starting here and everything but I am not part of this life if you starting over"

"I am mostly but I still want you to be a part of it" I smile

"So I am part of this life" He asked

"Yes of course I just don't think I can go back to LA. I love it here. The air everything I am familiar with I will always call this place home"

"Can I make a compromise with you" he asked

"It depends on what it is" I asked

"I am willing to move here be with you, we are together and I want us to still live together as we already had and I love this house, it's amazing and home like. I will have to work though in studios and stuff and spend time with my band and such, so some time in LA, get an apartment there that is ours as well." He said

"How is that a compromise? You live here yet sometimes we stay at the LA apartment" I said

"Well I want to be with you. We will have to spend some time there. You don't have to be with my family when we are there though. We have our own place I think it is good." He said

"I guess that is alright, but I am paying for this place as you pay for the apartment, no argument" I said

"Alright, you can pay for this place but sometimes I will want to help" he said

"That is okay as long as you let me do most of it" I said

"I guess I will let that slide" he said smiling kissing me

"So it's settled, we get an apartment in LA and live here as well." I said

"One more thing to make it work" he said

"And that would be" I asked confused

"You come on tour with me, no if ands or buts" I said

"Shane, is that a good idea" I asked

"It is an amazing idea and don't you remember I want to be with you" He said

"The girls won't agree. I don't do anything for the band" he said

"Actually we are looking for a possible new Choreographer for our dancers. Also we have a recording of Take it off from our prom. The managers our looking at it, they might need to see you dance, are you up for that" I said and her eyes went wide

"Yeah I would love that, but my job" I said

"You would get paid for it and the girls wouldn't be on your back about it" he said "but you are coming either way right" I asked

"I guess I can. I will also definitely try out for the choreographer I love dancing and it would definitely be less of a pain" I said

"Also usually the dancers and all that have their own bus, but no matter what dancer or not, you have the privilege of sharing a bus with Nate, Jason, Caitlyn, Lisa and your amazing boyfriend"

"Shane one thing, you are amazing for sure. Also I will come either way. I do love you so I will do this for you" I said

"Thank you babe, so this is set" He smiles

"Yeah we will live here, have an apartment in LA and go on tour in a month" I said and he smiled hugging me

"You have no idea how much this means to me, I love you" he said and I smiled

"I love you too Shane" I said kissing him.

"Anyways since you start your job in 2 days we better go get packed eh?" he said smiling

"Packed?"

"Yeah I need things if I am moving in silly" he said nudging me and I rolled my eyes giggled

"Back to LA I guess" I said and he laughed

"Yes, and face the crowd."

"I cannot believe we are going to pack tonight and tomorrow and move you in, we haven't even told anyone, they think I am coming back" I said

"Yeah well you are for a day. My parents will understand, now let's go the sooner we get the yelling and understanding and telling over with the sooner we pack and come back, which you want don't you" He said

"Don't twist it on me, let's go" I said laughing taking his hand after getting my stuff and we leave the house locking it up. Hand in hand we make our way to his Camaro and head back to LA. I knew it would always be part of my life but at least Santa Barbara would now be where most of it was happening. I watch the sun follow us as we listened to music singing along down the interstate heading to pack Shane up. I can't believe he is moving with me, could any guy be more amazing? Didn't think so. I didn't really know what the houses reaction would be but I don't think we cared. I guess we will see what happens. That really set in as we got off the interstate and headed into the gated community. We pulled into the lane way and locked hands getting into the front door, here we are, now everything will come out. I look at my left hand to see his ring shinning on my finger remembering him putting it on my hand before we left. I also knew my ring was in his pocket until he got a "manly" chain he could wear it on, here goes nothing. We both look at each other taking a deep breath as we walked into the family room to be faced with the whole house, they were clearly expecting us.

**A/N: Chapter 26 now finished. So here it I want to let all readers know that the way I used purity rings was not how they work in real life. I changed them because it is a story and can be unrealistic. For the readers who don't understand purity rings I just don't want you to take away what I said and believe that's what they stand for. This worry was brought to my attention by a reviewer so I felt this needed to be said and wanted to clear that up. Anyway this part of the story is coming to an end. Back to the story now I will be starting the new part after a few more chapters. Leading right up to the tour as the first chapter of the next part of this story is the first concert. I'm excited there is still more though with the band and how they deal with the broken promise and the moving out of their lead singer. What do you all think of Smitchie's compromise? I will update when I can, hopefully soon. Read and review. Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	27. The Truth Told and Cute Moments

**Alone at 18**

**Chapter 27: The Truth Told and Cute Moments**

**Mitchie's Point of View**

We stand there in an awkward silence all eyes on both of us. We were smiling I mean it was impossible not to but I was starting to feel uncomfortable. The first one to break the silence was fortunately Mrs. Gray.

"Mitchie" She called getting up and coming to hug me "I'm happy to see you again, we were worried"

"Thank you it's nice to see you too, you have an amazing intelligent son here" I said smiling at him

"I know we do" She said smiling. She moved slightly so she was in front of our locked hands and no one else could see them. She looked down and squealed throwing one arm around each of us hugging us "Congratulations" she said quietly and I turned pink as Shane did and we looked down.

"Come on in and sit so we can talk" His dad said so we went and sat on the floor me, on his lap leaning against the side of the couch.

"So you two are back together" Nate asked

"Yeah we are" Shane said smiling

"She still can't live here though right" Caitlyn said

"Caitlyn we will discuss that later" Mrs. Gray said

"That was the decision, so she can't it won't work" Her dad said

"We understand that Mr. Gellar we need to come to the solution that is best for all of us especially Shane and Mitchie" She said

"Actually mom, and everyone else me and Mitchie figured it our already" Shane said

"Yeah we figured out a solution for all of us to be happy, well mostly us, but we think most of you or some of you will be pleased with as well."

"What would this solution be" Mrs. Gray asked me

"Well I went back to Santa Barbara. I got a job there at the forever 21. I already have a place my god mother had kept up. My old house and I belong there. I don't want to permanently move back here, but I also want Shane in my life. He wants me to come back here, but be in my life as well so we came to a compromise" I said

"We are going to get an apartment here in LA of our own, so we are close to all of you of course. We will have to be here for me to do my job and get ready for the tour and bit and such" He said "However I am also moving to Santa Barbara with Mitchie. Our home will be there, and we will have the apartment for when we are needed here" he said

"You can't move in with her. The band has to come first, and the tour it takes the last month of preparation which starts next week" Caitlyn shouted

"Caitlyn you have to let us finish" Shane said "and I will live with whoever and wherever I chose thank you. The band is important but I need Mitchie and the band coming first equally. Also we have compromised that Mitchie will be a part of the tour as well" I said and the girls groaned

"She doesn't do anything for the band, she will just be there being all googly eyed with you, you need to focus on concerts and sound checks and all that, not your girlfriend" Lisa said

"Lisa, we figured that out, Nate, Shane and I discussed it" Jason said squeezing her hand

"What is he talking about" Caitlyn snapped at Nate

"Well we taped Mitchie at the prom dancing to a dance she choreographed. The managers are looking over it, so you might be looking at our new choreographer for the tour" Nate said happily smiling at Shane

"What" Lisa said "but we get along great with Michelle"

"Well you will have to get along with Mitchie. The dance was amazing and she will probably get it, because of her talent not because of Shane. Either way she has been approved to come along"

"This is stupid" Caitlyn said

"I actually think it is a good idea. You could all use news dance moves" Nate's parents said and Jason's agree.

"She is younger and could bring better versatility into the moves and songs" Jason's mom said

"Michelle was perfect though, how do we even know she can actually dance" Caitlyn dad said

"Yeah clearly we can't rely on the band's words anymore" Lisa's mom said and Lisa and Caitlyn grinned like they had victory

"Babe do you mind if I show them" I asked

"Shane the outfits" She whispered

"It's okay it professional we've all have seen worse" He said

"Alright go ahead" I said and he got up with his iPhone

"I have a video of it on my phone the one we sent to the managers who liked it, next week she might be dancing for them, so here I'll let you see it" He said hooking it up to the 52" TV. This would be slightly embarrassing because the outfits. I mean in Nationals it was thousands of people but we weren't trying to impress our boyfriend's band mate's girlfriends and their parents. I sighed taking a deep breath as he sat beside me pressing play as the song and dance started.

"That is some dance" Lisa's mom said "I mean it is not totally appropriate for the concert. It is to a good song though, the technicality is amazing" She said looking at me and I smiled

"I mean the outfits our outrageous but they work for the song. However she is a good dancer" Caitlyn dad said

"DAD" Caitlyn said

"MOM" Lisa whined

"What she is a talented dancer" Their parents said

"It could've been edited" Caitlyn challenged

"Yeah it could happen"

"Seriously, do I have to actually show you I can dance" I said then regretted it

"Yes do it then we can judge if you can dance" Lisa said

"Do that song" Caitlyn said

"Can't we need the whole group for that, but I do have a song I can do a dance to" I said looking at Shane's phone on the dance play list I added. I found the song so excited I turned it on using the TV speakers so it was loud. I made room near the door way. I started dancing. I was showing them, I danced the hardest I could to prove to them I was able to. I did technical moves and it was hard, I haven't done it in a while. I finished and walked it towards Shane, everyone watching me.

"Okay I don't want to but you are a good dancer" Lisa said

"Lisa" Caitlyn said

"I know Caitlyn but it's true, Michelle couldn't do anything like that, maybe it is time for a change" Lisa said

"Listen let's not get in to this. We all spoke our minds. Thank you Mitchie that was excellent performance and shouldn't have been necessary but thank you. We will let the managers decided next week. Now Mitchie we are glad you are back but what did you come for if you are staying in Santa Barbara.

"I didn't bring anything with me mom. I need to pack my things, Mitchie will get her computer and phone and we will be leaving tomorrow because she starts the day after that. We just thought we should both be here to tell you the plan and everything."

"Well thank you that was considerate" his mom said

"I know all the other parents might not agree, but I think this is a great idea. Shane you are 20 very responsible and Mitchie is 18 and very responsible as well, I think this is wonderful." His dad said.

"Thanks dad, but we already lived together" He said and I giggled

I looked over to see Caitlyn eyeing me. I just gave her a look and she kept looking at me and whispered to Lisa who glanced over with a look of shock on her face. "Sorry but what are two looking at" I asked and everyone looked at them

"Shane I have one question" Caitlyn said coming over to us

"What" he asked

"Give me your left hand"

"Excuse me" He said

"Just show it to me" She said and I see him glance to his dad and he nodded

Shane lifted up his hand as Caitlyn gasped and took my left hand as well.

"Oh my god you broke your promise" She said loudly and everyone looked at us gasping

"What" Nate and Jason said coming over to look

"We didn't break it we accomplished them, It was my choice to wear the ring. It was along my terms it would come off. So don't judge me" Shane said

"That is unacceptable, and a very bad example for Nate and Jason" their parents told his

"We didn't have a promise like our son so we are grateful for his choice and we respect his decision" his mom said. I was staying quiet almost scared to speak. Caitlyn let go of our hands.

"This is just ridiculous Shane. You bring her to the house and then date her which was horrible. You are moving in with her and worst of all you lost your virginity with her breaking your promise" Caitlyn said

"You have no right, to judge me or say what I have done or haven't done. Yeah we made love because we know we are forever meant to be together, we are moving in together and we are always going to be a couple deal with it."

"You are such an asshole" Caitlyn headed upstairs and Lisa followed

"We will go talk to them" Nate and Jason chorused following them. The parents then started to leave.

"That went slightly well" Shane said and I giggled kissing him

"I guess"

"Sorry about that you two. Shane we can help you guys pack if you want. We are proud you two found your soul mates and are happy together. Living together by yourself is a big step but we believe you both can do it. We are also happy for both of you and Mitchie we sure your parents are as well"

"Thank you" I said looking at Mr. Gray

"You two should go get packing. Especially if you want to beat rush hour tomorrow afternoon, and get settled for the first week or so" Mr. Gray said and we nodded

"Thank you dad and mom it means a lot we have your support" Shane said hugging them as I hugged them as well

"You two are very good together and we love you like our daughter, who you someday will be" Mrs. Gray said I blushed

"Thank you"

"We are going to go pack, we will see you tomorrow before we leave, the four of us can do lunch" Shane asked

"Of course we'd love to" His mom said

"Alright see you later" Shane said and hand in hand me and him made our way to his room and got out his tour suitcases and we started packing what he would need at the house and anything he would want.

He was packing his clothes well I started cleaning up all his papers and such near his guitars and stuff. He decided after the tour he would bring more instruments and such to the house but for now he would leave his Gibson guitars here as we will also eventually have an apartment here. I was looking at papers decided if they needed to be kept or thrown out, which most could be trashed.

I was sifting through papers quickly when one caught my eye. I looked at and it was a familiar logo on it. It was one from sunshine orphanages. I sat down and read it. It was the letter asking if they would play. It was the first time I read it as I wasn't included. It was quite embarrassing. They knew he was my favourite so they had addressed the letter to him, great. Anyways he clearly knew that now. I laugh at it but it was the writing on it that caught my sight. My name was scribbled on it with a heart in his handwriting and I giggled.

"You heart me" I say laughing and he looks at me as I wave it at him and he sticks his tongue out and continued in his closet. This must have been after he met me. He is such a girl sometimes. I sat there staring at it and mostly the logo. There was something I had to do before I left again.

"Shane?" I asked

"Yeah" he said

"There is something I want to do tomorrow morning, but I will need your help"

"Anything" He said

"I want to visit Sarah" I said

"At sunshine" he asked

"Please, she was like a little sister to me, I want to make sure she can see I am doing okay" I said and he nodded

"I will make a call" he said going back into his closet folding clothes and calling the orphanage using his phone.

I smiled looking at the area of his room which was currently clean now and I decided to go to my room quickly. Well what was my room? I walked in and saw my computer and phone in there. I got them and a picture frame I had hidden in a drawer that had a picture of me and Shane in it. It was when we were on the swings. He had sent it to my phone and I had it printed off since it was my favourite. I brought the things and placed them on Shane's bed for his suitcases. He came out with a duffel bag full of clothes.

"Hey so I got us in. We can go for around 11 and only for about an hour though. We can then go for lunch then head out. I think that is a great idea though" he said smiling and I hugged him

"Thank you"

"You're welcome and to keep helping you, you might want to change your profile password form collide however you can trust me" He said

"Why did you use it?"

"I didn't want to get mine when I needed to tweet you and also collide was the only guess I could really think of" he said and I giggled

"Well it means a lot to me" I said

"Me too I will always remember that dance" he said kissing me and I kissed him back

"You think we will be sharing your room tonight?" I asked and he smiled

"You are my parents will be fine with it. We will finish some packing tonight, go out for dinner on a date and then we will get some sleep alright" he said and I smiled "Sure I still have some clothes left in the closet I can change into" I said smiling

After a few more minute I went to get ready for our date as Shane wanted to pack a bit more. I got changed into my old pair of skinnies that I hadn't brought to Santa Barbara with me. I put on a tank top I had left here and smiled walking back into his room tying my hair up. He was in a dark green button up and a pair of black jeans.

"You look very handsome" I said and he smiled

"Thank you, you look as beautiful as usual" he said and I blushed kissing him softly which he returned.

"Thanks" I said locking his hand with mine. "I have a sweater in the car, so where should we go" I asked

"We will just go the new pizzeria downtown I haven't been to then come back. We are casually dressed, plus I am really craving a deep dish pizza" he said and I laughed rolling my eyes

"Alright sounds like a plan" I said "Pizza is all good" I smile as we locked hands and headed downstairs and into his car as we headed downtown towards the pizzeria I never hear of, but was excited to go too.

We got to the pizzeria and I loved all the colours. There were vibrant blue and red neon lights lighting up the area and parking lot. The building was amazing to just look at, would definitely catch your attention. You also wouldn't be able to miss it just driving down the street. We both slipped on our sunglasses and hand in hand we made our way into the pizzeria.

"Table for two" Shane said as the hostess asked and nodded

"It will be about 10 or 15 minutes" She said

"That's fine thank you" He said and we waited near the corner him hugging me from behind. It was dark inside so we took of our sunglasses and I stuck mine in my bag along with his. People looked a little shocked especially the hostess but we ignored them.

"Look at my amazing rock star being patient and waiting for a table" I said teasingly and he giggled

"Anything is worth waiting, especially a two person table when I get to share it with an amazing person such as you" He said and kissed my cheek as I smile and kiss his chin. He takes out his phone and takes a picture then I make a really funny face and he crosses his eyes and we take a picture.

"Alright pretty boy let's stop taking pictures for now. We will have endless time the next few months and years" I said and he smiled

"Sounds good" he says putting his phone in his pocket as the hostess walked over

"Your table is ready" She said

"We were here before them" This guy beside us said. I looked and he was right we only were standing for 5 minutes

"Go ahead sir, I really don't mind waiting" Shane said smiling at the girl and she shrugged

"There are reasons I love you" I said and he smiled

"Of course I hope that isn't the only reason though, I mean there's more than me just being a gentleman right?" He asked and I smiled

"Of course Shane, but that is one of the many reasons."

"I'm fine with that" he said smiling as I leaned into him as we waited.

Soon we got seated down making sure we were the ones that were meant to go at that time. I love that Shane didn't want to be treated like a famous celebrity. I mean I know he was but he was also so much more than that and I loved it. We got to our table which was a four person booth so we sat beside each other and he ordered us two sparkling waters, which was one of my favourite things. We decided to get a Chicago style deep dish pepperoni pizza. When it came I was in even. The cheese and pepperoni came in like 5 lairs and the crust was also thick it looked absolutely amazing.

Shane served me a piece as himself. We had to eat it with utensils it was that thick. It was good that way but still really funny, who would usually eat pizza with utensils not me. Either way it was delicious though. Shane was able to eat two pieces but I could barely finish my first, but I did anyway. We got it go since there was still a lot left and then we got into his Camaro after him handing me the keys and I drove us back to the house. We got home around 9 and headed to his room after we put the pizza away. It was fairly exhausting today and we would be doing a lot tomorrow so we decided to get some sleep. I slipped on an old pair of sweat pants I had in my old room and kept the tank top on I took my bra off I didn't really care if I was just in a tank top in front of Shane anymore, he had seen me with nothing on, this was way more appropriate.

I lay down curling up in his arms. I loved his bed it was so comfy but I had to say not as comfy as our bed we shared in Santa Barbara. I smiled curling into him.

"I love you Shane" I said smiling looking up at him

"I love you too Mitchie moo" he said and I giggled

"You are adorable you know that" I asked running I hand through his hair

"I know that" he said giggling "I love your giggle and your lips" he said cupping my one cheek and kissing me. I smiled cupping his opposite cheek and kissing him back as well. After a few more kisses we finally closed our eyes and together wrapped up in each other's arms we fell into a deep yet very peaceful sleep. I knew I would probably never have that bad of a sleep again with Shane beside me holding me tight, nothing felt better than being wrapped up in his amazing arms.

**Shane's Point of View**

I woke up around 8:30 the next morning I saw Mitchie still peacefully sleeping in my arms. I smile kissing her cheek and untangling my arms from around her. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom then started organizing a few more things I wanted to back. Mitchie didn't have much when she moved so I had a few more things, but I didn't want everything there anyway so I was only bringing what I didn't want to leave behind. Around 9:30 she started stirring in the bed and sat up adjusting her eyes and smiled.

"Hey babe" She said smiling

"Morning Mitch, I was just finishing some last minute things. I am almost done, if you just want to get ready then we will go downstairs get some breakfast then head to the orphanage meet my parents for lunch then start our adventure back towards Santa Barbara" I asked

"Sounds good, you don't need help" she asked and I shook my head zipping up my suitcase

"I am done, I have more stuff, but again some of it I will get before the tour and after the tour when we will be living their almost full time I will move the rest of my stuff" I said smiling and I nodded

"Sounds good" She said and got up form bed. I gave her a quick good morning kiss. We got dressed into day clothes and went downstairs and into the kitchen to see some breakfast set out. Nate, Jason, Caitlyn and Lisa were eating the breakfast nook. We each got some eggs and toast with a class of juice and went in there as well.

**Mitchie's Point of View**

"Morning you four" Shane said

"Morning" Nate and Jason chorused

"Hi Mitchie" Nate said and I nodded

"Hi" I said smiling sitting beside Shane

"Have any of you been to the new pizzeria downtown?" Shane asked

"No it looks good but we haven't yet" Lisa said "Why?"

"We went last night, it was good they make this amazing deep dish" Shane said

"If you like Chicago style deep dish you must try it, it was amazing" I said

"Why didn't you ask if we wanted to go" Caitlyn piped up to Shane and I went almost wide-eyed. Why would she want to have come?

"First, it was kind of a date night, and we would've asked but Caitlyn I highly doubted you and Lisa would come, or let Nate and Jason come with us" He said and she sighed

"Look it is clear I don't like Mitchie. We don't like each other and probably won't be friends, but I will have to learn to get along with her on this tour or that is what Nate says anyway so I would've had to go" she said looking at Nate who smiled

"Good girl" Nate said kissing her and Shane laughed

"Well I guess I could deal with that" I said and Shane squeezed my hand

"Jason is making me too, so life isn't a living hell on the bus, but you have to help us make them not wear horrible clothes" Lisa said to me

"Deal" I said laughing

"Hey my fashion sense isn't that bad" Shane said

"Well…" I started and was interrupted

"Look we agreed to get along but I don't want to watch you and Shane get all cute" Caitlyn said

"Don't try to stop us Caitlyn" Shane said and Mitchie laughed

"Alright, fine we won't but if anything happens just close your eyes" I said teasingly and she didn't like it but I kissed Shane then together we all started eating breakfast. We actually talked about the tour a little. More the boys and me but the girls put it words every once and a while. The tour will be rough but we might be able to all survive, well the girls anyway. Lisa was slightly nice to me I still think there was another reason Caitlyn really disliked me but I didn't really want to know, if it was that bad. I didn't want to think about it so I pushed the thought out of my mind and enjoyed our breakfast.

Soon enough we finished and headed towards the orphanage. I was anxious to see Sarah. She practically was my little sister and I hoped she was excited to see me as well. I was hoping one day she would get an amazing family to live with. She deserved it. I smiled as Shane pulled up to the parking lot and we parked his car. I smiled getting out and locking hands. We went into the orphanage and we went into the mess hall area where they eat lunch as that's where they would play before lunch. I walked in and Shane was noticeable and everybody looked at us. We were holding hands and then I saw Sarah look up from the puzzle she was doing.

"Mitchie" she screamed and got off her chair and ran over to me. I undid my hand from Shane and bent down catching her in my arms and picked her up swinging her around

"Hey Sarah" I said smiling as tears were in your eyes

"I missed you I didn't know if I would ever get to see you again" She said

"Sarah I will always be there for you, you know that" I said and she smiled

"I'm glad you came to say hi" She said

"I am glad I came to see you as well. I can't stay long but we will definitely see each other again, I can't go too long without seeing you" I said smiling and she smiled

"Why is Shane of Connect 3 with you?" She asked

"Shane and me are now a couple" I said smiling

"That kiss and stuff" she asked and I giggle but nod

"Yeah that kiss and stuff" I said and she laughs

"Do you sing with him, like you said you wanted to" She asked

"I have yes, once or twice" I said and she smiled

"I love you Mitchie" Sarah said

"I love you to Sarah" I said smiling seeing Shane talking to some little boys and it was so cute. He would make an amazing father as I would a mother I hoped.

"Mitchie" I heard and looked to see Shane coming closer. "I was asked to sing a song I was wondering if you wanted to as well" He asked

"Shane I don't know about that" I said and then Sarah looked at me

"Yes Mitchie sing with Shane please" she said pouting and I couldn't say no to her

"Alright I will sing, but what song should we sing" I said and he looked like he was thinking.

"Today was a fairy tale, I remember when you showed me the lyrics you can start them and I will definitely pick them up" he said and I smiled

"Okay let's sing"

"Alright everyone, me and Mitchie, one of your very own is going to be singing a song for you today. Mitchie wrote this and I really liked it so we will be singing Today was A fairy tale." Shane said as we stood near the window and the kids were sitting on tables watching us. I never sang without music this was totally a cappella. It was different but I knew with Shane beside me and doing this for what would mean so much too all these kids I once lived with which I was happy to do so.

We sang for them and I loved doing it. I saw the director and even some of the social workers who I recognized came in to watch. I laughed seeing them as they smiled and waved. They definitely recognized me. I didn't really change that much, probably just look a little healthier as I ate and wasn't as skinny. I thank Shane for that, but I felt healthier anyways.

After singing we really just talked with the kids and stuff. I finally said good bye to Sarah and promised her I would see her again soon. I knew it might not be for a couple of months since we had a month before the two in half first months of the tour.

We met up with Shane's parents and had a nice light lunch at a café downtown. There was paparazzi taking pictures but we didn't really mind. We knew it came with everything it would be more intense, once they saw his hand and mine but we kept the hidden for now. Also the tour will be intensifying it too. After lunch and talking with his parents we decided we should be going to get settled into the house for the night. We got out of the café and into our cars without much difficult form the paparazzi although they did get some pictured. I smiled as we made it onto the interstate our windows open the wind blowing through my hair I loved that feeling. Shane's stuff was in the trunk and the small back seat. We both had our sunglasses on and sang along to familiar songs we knew and smiles lit up our faces. This was an amazing feeling driving down to Santa Barbara together starting to live there as an official couple. We lived together but we were going to be living alone with not adults for a week before we went away which was a start anyway. I smiled knowing that the next months would just be a lot more interesting, but I was definitely up for the challenge and I was sure Shane was too, after all we will be together forever, and we're definitely on the same page for that.

**A/N: There we go the next chapter. This one was longer and had some cute moments and good moments with Lisa, Caitlyn, Nate, and Jason. We are now getting into the tour preparations starting next chapter probably 2 or 3 more for this part and then we start the tour. We will eventually find out why Caitlyn dislikes Mitchie so much and trust me I doubt you expect what it is, I know and I am shocked. So did you all enjoy the Smitchie moments? Will Mitchie become the choreographer, will she have to for sure leave her forever 21 job. Find out in the next chapter. I will update when I can maybe in a few days. Let me know what you all think of this chapter and the houses reaction? Read and review. Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	28. Saturday Relaxing Before Tour Prep

**Alone at 18**

**Chapter 28: Saturday Relaxing Before Tour Prep**

**Mitchie's Point of View**

It is now the following Saturday and this week has been amazing. Falling asleep seeing Shane being the last thing I see at night and the first in the morning. It's an amazing feeling and he is really settling in. He came home on Wednesday telling me he couldn't believe he didn't live here before. Apparently he loved it just as much as I do, well it seemed like it. This week has been a little difficult. I had to quit my job at forever 21, I mean I loved it and it was hard to say I couldn't work there anymore. Savannah asked why so I pretty much told her everything except that Shane was my boyfriend. I knew she soon found out though after pictures of us at the park surfaced on Wednesday. I had been upset Tuesday having nothing to do so he took me for a picnic in the park and of course we were caught by some pap. If that wasn't bad enough they also found out we were living together so a few rumours surfaced. The funniest thing was Savannah called me on Thursday. She said if when I got back I needed a job I could call and I would have one right away. Seriously people would do anything for a little fame. I had a strong feeling after that I was done with forever 21, forever. Anyways I am currently sitting on our bed at 10:00 this fine Saturday morning writing lyrics. I looked outside and it was gorgeous, the sun was shining and it was a perfect day for the beach. I always used to go to the beach on Saturday and I was hoping we could today, some time with Shane before we started becoming busy. Where was Shane? He was gone to get us some breakfast. He wanted to get me this breakfast from this new place downtown which I haven't been too yet, so he was bringing it back.

Next week, well we leave Monday morning around 7. We have to go to LA, yay us, not really. We have to start tour preparations which will be what we live and breathe for this coming month. We have to get the choreographer figured out. Tuesday I have to dance for the tour and their manager. One they decided they give me the songs after they get the set list figured out and I have to choreograph dances. I have a week for that. Then the next week I teach the dancers. Then we have to rehearse on the stage after it is constructed. The final week we do two rehearsals every day everything put together. The band plays and does there music well the dancers dance, the lighting and everything will be done and everything like that, it would be an intense week. Then we go on tour and do that almost every night for the next two and a half months, July to mid-September sounds FUN! It was slightly overwhelming but I think I will manage. I was going to be able to choreograph and rehearse at the stadium where they were setting up the stage for practice. I was teaching the dancers there the second week. They had extra rooms in the basement where the others would be working. The boys would be there practicing singing and such. I had ideas of choreography already for a couple of songs if they would be on the set list. The thing was whenever we weren't practicing me and Shane where going to be looking for an apartment which we could return to when we got back. He wanted to buy one where we got to decorate it all our own. I knew it would be tons of work, but really this much is insane. I sigh returning to my writing. It was a song about falling in love with Shane. I called it catch me. I wasn't finished and I knew I wouldn't be for a while but it was important. I was hoping while we were on tour I would be able to sing it to him, when I finally finish it. I mean every day I had to watch and help the dancers rehearse and such but I wasn't part of the show at all, so I would have time to do such things. I smile thinking about the song and just closed the book done for now. I got lost in the sight from the bedroom window. I got up from the bed in my night gown I wore last night. Shane said I looked gorgeous in it. I giggled at that thought and walked over looking out the window.

I stood at the window smiling as I saw the waves coming onto the beach I opened the windows outwards smelling the salty air. It was beautiful and the sun was lighting up the room. I smiled deciding that Shane and I would have a beach day then I would introduce him to a Torres family tradition I had told him about. I was hoping that tonight it would be one we would have, especially when we start living here permanently other than the apartment at LA. I smile just breathing in the fresh air in a day dream about how our life is perfect so far.

"Hey beautiful" I heard someone whisper in my ear and I squeal turning around.

"You scared me" I said pushing his shoulder playfully

"Sorry I didn't mean to" he said innocently

"Yes you did, or you would have made noise" I said smiling and then smell breakfast

"Is that breakfast I smell" I said enthusiastically

"Yes but you have to pay for it" He said

"I thought it was your treat" I asked pouting

"It is money wise. I need a kiss" He said and I giggled kissing him

"Breakfast time" I squealed running past him and dived on the bed where the bags were waiting.

"YAY!" he called like a kid and ran over waving his hands in the air sitting on the bed too. He looked at me with a huge grin and we both burst out laughing. I smile at him kissing him again and I dump the wrapped packages onto the bed. He got two double toasted bagels with cream cheese, two blueberry muffins, he got two plates of eggs and bacon and two sets of toast. He then held up two bottles of juice. I then opened the last bag which had two huge orders of home fries which looked amazing.

"You spoiled us" I said teasing him

"We have to try everything" he said and I rolled my eyes giggling

"Let's eat then" I said un-wrapping the bagel and taking a bite "oh my god it's like an orgasm in my mouth" I said and I think he choked on his muffin and I smiled at him

"MITCHIE TORRES, how dare you ruin the bagel food" He said gasping

I giggle "Try it" I said ripping a piece form the bagel and feed it to him, He eats it and smiles

"Definitely orgasmic" he says

"You ruined the bagel food" I said gasping and he rolled his eyes. I giggle kissing him as he kisses back

"Since we both ruined it, let's keep eating" he said and I nodded pushing him playfully and finishing my bagel. I originally have no idea why I had said that in the first place. It was fun playing along those teasing games with Shane. I smiled laughing at each of us as we tore through the food finishing every bite. It was delicious

"So Miss. Beautiful what are we doing today?" he asked

"Well I want to go to the mall quickly" I said and he nodded

"Sure what for" he asked

"If I tell you, you can't argue" I said and he nodded

"Sure"

"I want to buy you a chain for my ring, if that is okay with you, I mean if you want to wear it" I said shyly

"Of course babe, I haven't found one I liked yet, maybe you can help" He said

"Alright, and I am buying it for you okay you have done so much for me" I said

"Alright, I will let you spoil me a little" he said and I smiled kissing hi. "So after the mall"

"I was thinking we could spend the day at the beach them come home, get changed and showered, and continue my family Saturday tradition, go to the beach shack for calamari and muscles." I said and he smiled

"I would absolutely love to" he said smiling "when we get back we will definitely continue the tradition too, I remember that story" he said smiling "I was actually wondering when you would offer to share that with me, if you ever wanted too."

"There are a lot of things I like in Santa Barbara but we have a lot of time for that" I smile "I was thinking we could get ready for the beach, head to the mall and go straight to the beach it is closer. I mean we can go to the one behind my house but there are no docks and the other is a lot more fun. The one outside is mostly for late night swims, and looking at the stars" I said

"Sounds great, oh and the one behind your house is for skinny dipping" he said winking and I giggled

"If you are lucky" I said winking going to the dresser looking for my bikini I got a few days ago, my last day of working at forever 21, one he hasn't seen

"I'll be really good" He said in a pouty voice

"I said maybe" I say winking and walking into the bathroom

I take off my pyjamas and change into my yellow bikini with black polka dots. I thought it was so cute. It was a string one so I tied the sides of my bikini bottoms and then I tied the halter part of it. It was appropriate for the beach unlike some others I see other girls wear. I then tie my hair up and walk out as Shane grins at me.

"You are dressed already" he said and I rolled my eyes

"You wish" I said teasing "This is for the beach" I say looking in my drawers.

"Too bad" he said and I glared at him as he grabbed swim trunks and went into the bathroom. When he came back out I was wearing a pair of my daisy duke Jean shorts. "You look so hot" he said and I turned around smiling at his bare chest

"Thanks, so do you" I say slipping on a white tank top on.

"Why must you tease me? I can see your amazing bikini top, yet of course you chose to wear something over it

"Well in Santa Barbara it is okay to just wear bikini tops but babe, I thought most of this was for you" I said and he laughed

"I guess I will knock out anyone who checks you out on the beach" He said

"Babe definitely not, just think you get to actually be near me more the just at the beach plus remember the beach behind my house, is the best, skinny dipping" I said winking. He fist pumped the air

"YES!" he said and I looked at him grabbing two towels and putting them into my coach tote bag

"Be good" I said

"Yes mam" He says and I kiss him as he kissed back

"Good Shane, now let's pack and get going" I say and he helps getting stuff ready.

Finally with four towels, we might be laying on two, and need to dry off with two, sunscreen, one of my magazines and a sweater just in case we both went downstairs. I slipped on a pair of yellow flip flops as Shane slipped on his boring brown ones. We slipped on our matching Gucci sunglasses and then we locked hands walking outside as he hands me the keys. I have been driving more lately and in August when we go to LA for our tour the next day is a day off so I will be taking my test then, excited! Anyways we get into the car and I pull out of the lane way smiling at him as we sing along to Much Better that came on the radio with the intro they recording as we headed to the mall.

"I like this one" I said pointing to a chain about 30 minutes after we entered the mall, we had to ditch fans twice already, all the girls drove me nuts but I knew he only loved me.

"I like it too" he said smiling. "Can I try this on please" he said to the man who was helping us as he took it out of the case and I watched him put it on

"Shane it is perfect for a man and my ring" I smiled as Shane nodded

"It is, we will take it?" he said to the man

"Yes we will" I said squeezing Shane's hand

"Alright, would you like a box?" he asked

"No this is fine, I'll wear it out" Shane said and the man nodded happily

I went to pay for it and smiled as I saw Shane take it off and he took my ring out of his pocket. I smiled as he slipped it on and put it on his neck smiling as he blew me a kiss which I rolled my eyes and blew one back. I smiled as he wore it outside his shirt. I took his hand when I was done and we left the store trying to get out of the mall fast and unnoticed.

"It looks really good on you" I said smiling at him

"Yeah I love it, it means a lot to me and you and also that you have my ring. He says lifting my left hand and kissing my ring finger

"That tickles" I said and he chuckles

"That is why you love it" he said and I smiled

We were just getting out of the main entrance and headed to our car when some people with cameras started crowding us. "Run" I heard Shane say and we started running to the car. The pap kept following us. Shane opened my door and I climbed in as he shut the door and I smiled as I saw him slide across the hood. What a show off. But as soon as he got off the hood I looked to see pap right up against my tinted window. He got in and started the car revving it.

"Babe" I said complaining as the flash went off in our car

"I'm going" he said revving it then pulling it into drive and sped away as the pap's jumped back

"That was insane, they saw for sure" I said and he nodded

"Honestly I don't care babe but I just don't want them bugging us you know what I mean" he said

"Yeah babe, anyways let's head to the beach however there will be a few people who notice me" He said

"I know and Shane it's okay I'm glad you spend some time with your fans I am privileged to get your time as well plus we have a long time" I said squeezing his hand and he looked at me smiling

"I can't wait till you take that tank top off" he said and I rolled my eyes

"Same old perverted Shane" I said sticking my tongue out and he just smiled as we kept driving closer to the beach. I opened the window letting the salt air smell trickles in as we got close. I was really excited to visit the beach today.

We got to the beach and headed towards a little less crowded spot and set up an umbrella laying our towels down behind it. I smiled sitting down taking off my tank top but leaving my shorts on for now. He sat beside me and wrapped an arm around me. Luckily no-one noticing us.

"This is a gorgeous day" he said and I smiled

"Yeah and I love this beach, this was the one my parents would take me too, I love that we came here today thank you Shane" I said looking over and kissing him as he kisses me back cupping my cheek.

"Anything for my love" He said happily and I smiled

"Thank you, so do you think we will make headlines tomorrow due to the mall. I mean they could talk to the jewellery store man for a quick buck and that would be bad" I said

"I don't really care Mitchie, I love you and as long as I'm with you and the people that matter know the truth that's all I care about"

"Really, well I like that idea. It bothers me sometimes but you are worth it" I said smiling kissing him and he nodded. We just laid down his arms around me and my head on his chest. We must have laid there for an hour when I was getting really hot and sweaty.

"Babe can we go to the water or just walk near it" I asked

"Yeah it's pretty hot out here" he said as I sat up and he did. He stood up and finally revealed his muscular and toned chest

"You are so hot" I said smiling as I slip down my shorts revealing my bikini body

"I just need to cool off seeing you" He said wrapping his arms around my waist kissing me then locked our hands as we walked down towards the water.

We got to the edge of water and just stood there as the water came up a bit on the shore and got our feet. I smiled just watching the water rise and fall as waves came crashing to the shore. I loved the water and sharing amazing moments like this with Shane was even more amazing. We just stood there until Shane lifted me up and I squeal "Let's get wet" he said and started towards the water

"No Shane let me down" I said hitting his chest

"Never" he said and ran into the water me screaming as the water then surrounded my body as he tossed me in

"JERK" I said pushing him as I stood up in the waist deep water

"You loved it" he said and I kissed him then pushed him as he stumbled backwards a little.

He was so immature sometimes. I then got an idea. I would get him back, kind of. "Oh my god" I said pointing back to the beach

"What is so…." Shane started turning around facing the shore and I jumped on his back. He stumbled forwards and caught my legs and regained his balance.

"This brings back memories" Shane said and I smiled

"Does it now" I say smiling knowing exactly what we was talking about

"The first day in the pool you latched onto my back and wouldn't let go as we swam. Your scar the day I realized I liked you a hell of a lot more then I should" he said as I got off his back and he kisses me as I kissed back. I kept my legs tightly around his waist as I ran my hand through his hair kissing him.

"Maybe we shouldn't be so public" I whisper giggling and he rolls his eyes

"I don't care. Do I need to tell you that every day they can say whatever they want you're the love of my life and if I want to kiss you, I am going to kiss you" He says in his sexy voice and I smile attaching out lips again. It was quite amazing kissing in the water, so fairy tale like.

We smile just staring at each other him barely wet, only to his hips as the water wasn't as deep on him. I smiled as I bent down and scooped water in my hand. "You know no wonder how many times you scoop water it will fall through your hands plus it's not healthy to drink" He said smirking. I scooped as much as I could and splashed it right into his face and burst out laughing as his eyes went wide.

"You seemed to enjoy it" I said sticking my tongue out and running away from him in the water as he chases after me. He catches me and spins me around in the water and tosses me in as I scream.

"Got you" he says when I resurface

"Hate you" I said kicking water into his face as I swim backwards

"I love you too" He said swimming after me as I keep splashing his way "Splashing won't stop me" He said diving under. I stand up not seeing him until I feel his hand on my ankle and drag me down. I look at him as he pulls me close and our lips touch each other. I don't know why but kissing under the water was all of a sudden really romantic. I closed my eyes and opened them and look upwards as he nodded and removed our lips as we swam up getting air.

"I officially love you too" I said giggling as he pulls me close and we share another kiss.

"That bikini is amazing" he said and I giggled "Do you want to go lay down" he asked

"Sure, I have had enough water for now. This is amazing" I said walking towards the beach loving the day so far."

"Everything with you is amazing" he said

"Awe thank you love" He said kissing me as we locked hands again and lay down on our separate towels but close to each other and behind the big umbrella.

We put our sunglasses on and we laid down drying off. I eventually turned on to my stomach and closed my eyes letting my back dry. It must have been at least an hour or more. I had dozed off when I was letting my back dry. I looked over at Shane his breath even he was clearly asleep too. I love sleeping in the sun on the beach and even better beside Shane. I smiled then sit up stretching my arms. I smiled I never did want this to end. I smiled seeing Shane stir. I leant down and gave him a soft kiss.

"Wake up sleepy head, we can go home and get ready for dinner it's about 4:30" I said and he stirred sitting up with amazing bed head

"Alright" He says stretching giving me a quick kiss as I smile at him weirdly "What"

"You have amazing bed hair. I love it" I said giggling running my fingers through it

"Alright miss cheesy let's go" he said packing out bag as I help him. I roll my eyes as we lock hands and continue towards the car, so we can go get ready for our date. I was really excited to share this with Shane, another night and memory I wouldn't forget.

**Shane's Point of View**

Mitchie and I soon arrive home from the beach. Today has been really fun, probably the last fun day for the next month. The touring was fun getting to play concerts but the month of preparation was hell and that is putting it in a nice way. Mitchie told me that some of our songs were really soft so they would be lyrical type dances. She was dancing for the managers in a couple of days and she said she did a lyrical piece. I knew any piece she would be amazing doing it. I did hear the song she was doing. It is one of my favourites. Every rose has it thorns and I could imagine her dancing to it, it would be beautiful.

I am currently getting clothes out so I could go have my shower. Mitchie was currently washing off. I knew we didn't have to be fancy for dinner but I always wanted to look nice when I went out with Mitchie. I had to compliment her, she also looked beautiful and I didn't want to disappoint. I really did think we looked amazing together. I smile at a picture I see of us on our dresser we set out. It truly made the house ours. I smile laying my clothes out on the bed then I grabbed a towel and went into the guest bathroom down the hall and stepped into a shower the water running hot and it felt really good against my skin. I washed off then I set the water a little on the cool side running my fingers through my hair. It was really hot outside so the cool water felt good. After finishing I wrapped a towel around my waist and stood in front on the mirror with a goofy smile that is always on my lips now.

I open the door to let air in so the steam comes off the mirror. I grab another towel and dry my hair with it. It is cute fairly short so it doesn't need to be straightened and also it doesn't go totally untamed without it, which is amazing in its self. My hair was always a bother but I loved doing it, especially when girls would run their hair through it. Randomly it was a turn on for me, but nothing felt more amazing then when Mitchie did it. She truly was the love of my life she was all I ever needed.

I went back into our room and heard the shower turn off. She was done. I quickly slipped on my jeans. I left my shirt off for now looking in our long mirror. My skinny jeans were hanging off my hips. I slipped on a dark grey t-shirt and smiled remembering it was the one I wore when I asked her to be my girlfriend. I put my chain underneath it and slipped my watch on. I ran my hands through my damp hair again and smiled. I was excited for this, we haven't had a date night since Tuesday, and it might not seem like long because we see each other every night but I loved taking my girl out, showing her off, because she is amazing, and sharing an amazing meal and just yeah. I blush thinking how I sounded just like a girl, but what can I say? I'm in love.

I was sitting on the bed listening to the TV not really paying attention. I was playing on my iPhone and texting Nate. I told him we were coming up Monday morning so he was glad about that, he actually wanted to see Mitchie I think he and Jason are finally coming around, she was nice they just had to get to know her. I also think they realize we are almost a package deal now and that she makes me happy, which helps the band and that makes them happy so it all worked out. Lisa seemed to be slightly warming up too. She noticed she was amazing dancer and I know they shared the same fashion sense. I knew they would be okay getting along on the tour. Now Caitlyn I know she was trying but I know it would never be 100% okay with Caitlyn. I don't want to get into it because it's just a whole different thing. I finally start listening to the TV.

Soon enough Mitchie comes out of the bathroom and I smile. She looked gorgeous. Her hair or her make-up wasn't done and she still looked amazing to me. She was in a pair of skinny leg shorts that ended at her knee. Then she was just wearing a bra. "Couldn't decide on at top" I asked her and she blushed looking at me

"No not yet, I can't decide. Either black to go with light wash jeans or a colour" she said

"How about a colour" I suggested and she nodded opening the closet looking for a shirt of any sort I think, I don't get girls and their decisions but I had to praise her she had an amazing style.

She finally picks a shirt and slips it on. It was a bright green top that went down to her thighs. It looked amazing against the light washed jeans. It was a thick strapped top. It hugged around her chest then fell down loosely tightening where it ended at her thighs. God she looked amazing in it. She went back into the bathroom and 30 minutes later she emerged her hair and make-up done. Her air was still damp and left it down in loose curls. The way I liked it and she sat beside me. I smile running a hand through it.

"I love your damp hair" I said and she giggles running a hand through mine.

"I love yours too" she murmured against my lips placing a soft kiss upon them.

"Are you ready" I asked and she nodded. I loved the way her make-up lit up her eyes even with the little applied. We didn't have to look nice for dinner but I had to say we did look pretty good even if we were going to the beach shack. I didn't want anything fancy really, this was perfect.

"Yeah let's go then. Babe I am ordering tonight, you can have a say in your drink but nothing else" She said

"Yes mam" I said nudging her and she shot me a glare as I stick out my tongue as she was slipping on her 3 inch black heels.

"You are so getting it Shane" she said turning around and I started slowly running "Screw heels" she said taking them off and I started running downstairs. I looked back to see her heels in her hand her coming after me

"No run faster legs" I said getting to the kitchen. I ran to the back door her following me. I looked to see her drops her heels inside the door and I winked running onto the sandy beach and up the sand dune.

"I'm going to get you" she called and I could feel her close. I turned around to see where she was just in time to catch her as she leaped onto me. I caught her legs but fell back wards. She sat up on me and pinned my shoulders

"Got you, this should teach you to call me mam" she said and I laughed

"Yes ma…Mitchie" I said trying not to laugh

"Nice save" she said standing up holding out her hand. I took it and stood up brushing myself off "let's actually go now" I said taking her hand and we headed to the house as she got her shoes. I got my keys as she got her bag and we left getting into my car.

After a 10 minute drive we parked near the beach at this parking lot that was small but very full. The shack was almost run-down but it was really popular. We got in and got a table for two. It seemed almost like the last table. I loved it though. It wasn't fancy or nice even. It was almost not even attractive at all. I wouldn't show up on a normal basis and it wouldn't last in LA but I had to admit the food smelled beyond delicious.

I opened the menu looking as was Mitchie even though I knew she had complete control over what I would be eating tonight. I was scanning the appetizer menu when something caught my eye. I mean I knew it was tradition for Mitchie's family but to have their own dish, did Mitchie even know about this.

_Torres Tradition_

_This family tradition includes 2lbs of muscles along with 2 orders of calamari and a big bowl of Spinach seafood sauce with extra lemon. Perfect for 2-5 people, extra fixings available, only the true seafood lovers finish it, we challenge you. Half off if fully finished, 3 people is the record._

"Wow" was all that came from my mouth I pretty much knew what I was eating

"What" she said

"The appetizer I think we need to have, look at it" I said and she flipped back to the page scanning it then her jaw dropped.

"I didn't know they put it as a platter. We used to have to order everything separate and we always finished it, once a week wow. It was my favourite dip and we would mix the two together because they only came separate. I guess you know what we are having" She said and I chuckled

"Maybe but I can't wait to taste it, I wonder if they even know you who are" I asked and she shrugged

Soon our server named Janis came over. She was an older lady and a sparkle came into Mitchie's eyes and I knew she knew her. "Hi my name is Janis I will be your server can I start you with drinks" She said

"I think we can order actually Janis" I said and she smiled

"Alright ladies first" She said

"Okay so we will get the Torres Tradition to share with extra Spinach Seafood sauce and we will each have a glass of half 7-up mixed with water and lemonade with a lime on the side" Mitchie said as me and Janis both looked at her

"The only person that ever ordered that was…" Mitchie interrupted

"Me when I couldn't decide between lemonade, water or 7-up with my parents the first time we came here" Mitchie said and Janis smiled

"Mitchie is that actually you"

"Yes it is" she said smiling

"It is so good to see you, food definitely on the house, Jack will be so thrilled" She said walking away and I chuckled

"Wow" She said and I rolled my eyes

"And you said free stuff was a rock star thing" I said

"I am famous in this town so ha" She said and I rolled my eyes

"On a sad note but this is amazing Mitchie. Your life here and everything I just I am so glad I am with you and that you find me worthy" I said

"You are definitely lucky" She said teasingly and I smiled taking her hand over the table

"I love you and I never want you to forget that" I said and she smiled

"I never will Shane I love you too" She smiled

The rest of the night went fairly fast. We got our food and the cook came out seeing Mitchie. As I knew he knew here as well. They talked like they had been best friend apparently her parents were really good friend with Jack and Janis, who I found out were a couple and worked in the shack since they were younger and fell in love and even got married in the shack. Not so romantic but the story was adorable.

We ended up finishing the platter even though we didn't end up paying for it either way but Oh my god I was so full I haven't ate that much in I don't know how long. It was absolutely amazing this was definitely going to be a tradition. One Mitchie and I agreed on continuing once we get back. Once we got home we were full and ready for bed. We both got changed. I was in plaid pyjamas pants and Mitchie was in a cute light purple night gown that went to her knees. She looked so cute. I washed my face and got into bed. Mitchie then came to bed with no make-up on and looked gorgeous. I gave her a sweet soft slow kiss and smiled as we both pulled away.

We put on a Cinderella story, Mitchie's choice movie to fall asleep too. Sometimes when she wasn't asleep we would play the parts I was getting really good at knowing Chad Michael Murray's part sometimes she made us mute it and we got lost into the movie, it was silly but cute. I wrapped my arms around her as she lay beside me resting her head upon my chest. Soon enough as I was drifting into a sleep myself I felt her breath even and there we lay sleeping together in love, and forever will be.

It is now 7:30 on Monday morning and with two suitcases each in the trunk we are half way back to LA now. We arranged for Parker to check the house in Santa Barbara and Mitchie trusted him so I did as well. We were meeting the guys at the studio where the managers would be. We weren't supposed to be doing anything today but we had to meet them there anyway. We had to talk to the mangers before they went into the meeting they had to finish.

We finally arrived hand-in-hand walking into the studio at 9:05 and were greeted happily with everyone. The only two people who didn't smile were Lisa and Caitlyn and I expected that. We were all in the conference room. All the parents, Jason and Nate, Caitlyn and Lisa, then Mitchie and I. There was also the tour, studio, sound and our manger all with us.

We were just sitting finishing up what we had to and signing things. "Before you leave what time tomorrow do we have to be here so you can see Mitchie dance" I asked

"Tomorrow is booked we don't have time" our tour manager said looking at his schedule

"But we need the choreographer before next week with dances" Nate said aggravated

"Alright, we can watch you now" he said to Mitchie

"Right now" She asked squeezing my hand and I knew she was immediately nervous "In front of everyone" She asked

"Just the band manager and me, the tour manager have to see" He said

"And Shane" she said squeezing my hand

"So now it is" He said

"Now it is" She repeated standing up with me.

We made our way to the conference room where nothing was in. I had brought an iPod deck they had and plugged mine in. I turned on the song and pressed play. We sat there as I saw her take a shaky breath and start her dance. The time was now.

**A/N: Cute wasn't it. I wanted a fluffy chapter. There is something that no-one is telling us about Caitlyn. Shane said a whole other thing, what is that all about? Any ideas? I know some people guessed and sorry to disappoint but it isn't told until during the tour and half way through it at that. Alright so the fluff was amazing. Mitchie is dancing and what happens, does she get the choreographer position. Next chapter is the Prep for the tour. So the dancers, who the choreographer is, Mitchie maybe, the boys practicing, the set list and the opening act, who does that, end up being? Two more chapters before the tour and I really want the next chapter out tomorrow so I will do my very best. When everything including the tour is said and done, so the story eventually over which will be in a while. After it all, if I get 500 or more reviews I will be dedicating a Smitchie fluff one-shot to all my reviewers so work for that if I deserve it and if you want that one shot. What did you think of this chapter? What was your favourite part? Read and review. Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	29. Preparation Hell

**Alone at 18**

**Chapter 30: Preparation Hell**

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I just finished my dance and I was holding the finished position. I was on the floor my legs slightly apart stretched out with a little bend. My head was bent down. I then looked up as Shane smiled at me huge. I loved his million dollar smile and smiled back at him. I stood up slightly shaky. At first I had been unbelievably nervous I didn't know if I had prepared a good enough piece I was hoping I did. I didn't worry though because as usual. I became lost in the song and let my body do the talking since dance was so full of expression, as writing was as well.

"Can you give us a minute" The tour manager asked and I nodded as him and the band manager left the room

"That was amazing" Shane said walking over wrapping his arm around me as I hugged back

"Really"

"Yes and no offence but that was the favourite dance of yours I have seen" he said and I smile

"I worked hard on it. I really want this and most of your songs are like a lyrical dance so I figured I might as well show them I can do that, technical or not" I said and he nodded

"Oh really say a song that is lyrical like" He said and I scrolled his iPod. "Although if I get to see you dance like that" He said

"Stop Shane I am the choreographer not the dancer, boo for you" I said giggling

"Awe" He said pouting and I kissed him then pressed play on the iPod as the song Turn Right came on.

"How would people dance to this I mean its more lyrics then anything" he asked

"Sit on a stool and sing along with it I'll show you" I said and he nodded sitting on a stool that was in the room. I restarted the song and started to dance.

I went to the far side of the room and did some turns then started walking slowly and doing some dance moves that fell with the music as he watched me amazingly. The first chorus came on.

_So turn right Into my arms Turn right You won't be alone You might Fall of this track sometime Hope to see you on the finish line_

I was close to him when he started the chorus. I turned right into him as he swung his arm around my waist, into his arms. I then turned around to his back and wrapped my arms around his neck drawing them across his collarbone at the line you won't be alone. I then turned back and took his hand. I slide down the side of the stool landing on the floor at fall of this track sometime. The last line I swung my leg around and stood up and took a few steps as he said finish line. He stopped singing and I turned around looking at him as he just stared

"That was amazing Mitch, did you just come up with that" He asked

"No I thought about it a while ago, I know it might not be on the set list it was just an idea I had, and of course the three of you would have to agree and there will be more dancers in the background doing circles and such if it was on the set list." I said and he smiled

"It was amazing I think all of us would" he smiles and I sit on his lap. I lean in to give him a kiss but stand up when I hear the doorknob open. He chuckles standing up wrapping his one arm around me and smiled.

"Well that was amazing" the tour manager said

"Really" I asked

"Yeah and thanks Shane it worked" his band manager said

"What worked" I asked confused

"Your dance to every rose has its thorn was amazing. We wanted to see what you could do with their songs so it worked and we were watching the turn right dance, well parts of it."

"How" I asked confused

"Two way mirror" he said and I nodded embarrassed

"We didn't do dances to songs like this before Michelle said there were too many words" the tour manager said

"There are a lot of words. If you cooperate the words with your actions and as a dancer focus on the tune behind the words it could work"

"Either way Mitchie, we would love for you to be our choreographer on the tour, and for the new videos as well" The band manager asked

"Wow really" I asked

"Really, we just need to go back into the room have you sign some papers then you can start choreography tomorrow when we e-mail the set list, or a meeting a think we have one with boys" They said

"Yeah at 5:30, we are discussing the set list we are making" Shane said and they nodded

"Alright lets' head into the room" he said as Shane locked hands with me. We shared a quick kiss then followed them into the conference room. I sat down smiling taking a sip of water.

"So…" Lisa asked

"I'm the choreographer" I said happily and her face didn't really smile at all and I just brushed it off too happy to care.

"Better than doing nothing" She said with no emotion and I nodded.

After signing everything I needed to sign, talking about everything a quick lunch then just talking which took forever we headed home. Well to their house anyway. Shane and I weren't looking for an apartment until next week. I was already tired, and it was the first day, can't wait for more, yay.

We got home and were all standing in the foyer well the six of us anyway. "Alright so downstairs in an hour to work on the set list" Nate said seeing it was 5:00. Really that late guess we could eat, long day.

"Yeah, Caitlyn you will be there so you can inform the lighting and production crew for our instruments and such. Lisa we will need you for picture ideas that will be taken during the concert so we can put them in our scrapbook along with the list for the fashion department and when or if we have to change" Shane said and everyone nodded

"Alright so an hour" Jason said

"We need Mitchie so she can get the list and the songs so she knows what dances will be done" Shane said

"This list is never finalized until probably tomorrow" Caitlyn said

"We are going to the stadium for the meeting so she can start choreography right after as we have other meetings to go to including the opening act dilemma we are currently in. Caitlyn so yes she will be in these meetings. She is part of this as much as you are" Shane said and he rolled her eyes

"What dilemma?" I asked

"We can't find an opening act yet as our first choice dropped out for something undisclosed. We have promos as the tickets have been on sale but we need a "Special quest" by the end of next week so its stress full as we have to get our songs and our moves down as well, so we have meeting between rehearsing and working on the stage getting ready so we can work on it like where we will move and everything" Nate said and I nodded

"Oh okay" I said

"We will worry about that later" Shane said "We will all meet downstairs in an hour and work on the set list, I'm going upstairs with Mitchie" He said grabbing his suitcases and headed upstairs. I grabbed mine and quickly followed. We both went into his room and I wrapped him in my arms as he let out a long breath

"Just beginning eh?" I asked and he nodded

"Yeah there is so much more to come, exhaustion and all" He said

"Well I have you to sleep next too I will have good sleeps" I said and he nodded

"Me too I always sleep well when I am beside you. We have an hour so shower, eat and meet up?" He asked

"I showered this morning, sleepy head" I said "and will tomorrow"

"But you danced" he said

"Fine, if it will make you happy I will shower now. Then get dressed and meet you downstairs for a quick dinner in 20 minutes" I asked

"Sounds good" he said kissing me as he went into his bathroom closing the door and blowing me a kiss. I rolled my eyes and got clothes going into my former room having a shower then getting dressed.

We both showered and got dressed. We met downstairs and had a cold supper the chefs and set out. We made sandwiches with the buns, meat, cheese and condiments they set out. Apparently they felt the rush of a tour coming up too. At least that is what Shane said. We also had chips and whatever we wanted to drink, so we all had some pop. After finishing dinner we went downstairs and met the other 4. We all sat on the floor, all of us with notepads and pens so we could make up the set list, we would all need a copy of.

It took up three hours to come up with one. It was 9:00 o'clock when we finally decided it was good and wrote a final copy on all of our notepads. There were tons of crumpled half completed lists on the floor. I didn't know making a set list included paper ball fights but it was really rather fun. We all said goodnight and headed up to our separate rooms, well except for me and Shane we went to the same one. We both curled up in bed and I was already tired we were up at 5:30 and he seemed tired as well. We were sitting in bed as I was looking over the set list. There were a lot of songs I had to choreograph. I loved the slow type songs they choose to do. Turn right, Black Keys, Sorry, Pushin' me away, a little bit longer and fly with me where the slow ones. I loved all of them and I was excited to create dances for them, lyrical was rather a little bit easier for me so I would start with them it wouldn't take me that long to get them together. I like all the songs they are going to be playing though; it would be amazing I was excited to see a fully put together concert.

We fell asleep and the 6:00 alarm came way too soon. I groaned hitting snooze as I curled back into Shane. 10 minutes after it lit up again. I guess we really should get up. I sighed sitting up and turning it off. I looked over to see Shane asleep. We had been pretty lazy, staying in bed until 9:00 usually the last week or so but we both needed to get up. I decided to use these few quick minutes to get ready before he had too. I grabbed my make-up bag clothes and walked into his bathroom, laughing at his moisturising and hair products. Almost worse than me, but he did always look good and his skin was amazingly soft even with some scruff with I didn't mind at all. I brushed out my hair and tied it up in a loose pony tail since it was quite dishevelled and I know I didn't have much time since we would all be leaving around 7:00.

I quickly washed my face with my usual routine then dried it and applied certain make-up. Not a lot but just a bit and it made me look a lot more awake then I did 10 minutes ago. I put on a pair of American eagle sweats and a tank top. I walked into the room slipping a change of clothes in my bag, and an extra shirt on top of that. Most of my day was dancing. I would love it, but if we broke for lunch or dinner I didn't want to totally stink. I then slipped on a zip-up sweater and walked over to the bed.

"Shane, love we have to leave in 30 minutes" I said shaking him awake

"5 more minutes" he groaned

"Shane I am ready, come one get up, get ready we are getting coffee on the way"

"Fine" he groans and I giggle as he sits up

"Hey sleepy head" I said smiling kissing him quickly

"Morning" He mumbled walking into the bathroom. I had to laugh at him; even though I wasn't one either he had to be one of the hardest people to wake up in the morning.

"I'll be downstairs" I called and I left the room with my stuff and went downstairs meeting everyone at the bottom except Caitlyn and Lisa.

"Girls" I said giggling and everyone laughed

"We get up first, we do our thing, then they do theirs" Nate said and I nodded

"I do mine first, then Shane. He sometime takes longer" I said giggling and Jason smiled

"Like you said girls" Jason said and I couldn't help but giggle then give a little glare.

20 minutes later we were all in the one car heading towards the studio. The parents weren't all coming today with us. Some of them were coming after lunch for a bit more meetings but that was about all. Apparently I had an easy go as everyone else had meetings all I really had to do was dance, yay!

We stopped at a Starbucks which apparently they stopped at a lot because it was swarming with paparazzi. We went inside and got our drinks and we all got a bagel. We all got back into the car and headed towards the stadium. There were paparazzi outside of the stadium. We pulled down to the loading docks and we went inside closing the door behind us, so no one could get inside. It was a stadium that wasn't used much. They build the stage up in here and had it all booked for the month. Apparently bands did this a lot and everything. We went on tour of the back. I saw where I would be rehearsing, a room they turned in a dance studio. They showed us the three meeting rooms. They should us a room where we could eat lunch and stuff. They showed a room where Lisa could sit in quiet and plan out the photos and the times between songs, if they needed to change and such. They then showed us upstairs where crews were getting ready with a stage plan and going to start constructing it soon. We then went to the highest level and Caitlyn was in love with the sounds booth where she would be organizing it and helping the guys learn the lighting, who were on the tour with us. This was a big production and like Shane said, it would be hell.

We all sat and had our breakfast. The boys had a quick meeting with the band manager about some things I never really understood. We then all went in and worked the set list. They only changed 3 songs around. They approved of everything and it was good. I was quickly sent with my iPod with all songs in a playlist into the room to start choreography. I grabbed a few bottles of water. It was 10. Shane said he would get me around 1:30 and we head for lunch. I sighed turning on the music listening to it figuring out some dances. I worked on the turn right dance. I had the part for the girl dancing with Shane figured out. I had to figure out how to do the Jason and Nate part as they would be playing instruments and Shane would only need the microphone. I then had to do figure out the background part where the other dancers would be dancing. The dancers were all girls, and two guys. We could do some lifts but that would be in the faster dancers.

1:30 came around and I had Turn right pretty much done. After lunch I would work on sorry it would be a little difficult but I had until dinner and hopefully after. I had a week so I think I would be okay. Well until Monday when I would meet with the dancers. I and Shane went out to a bistro 10 minutes away for lunch as the others apparently ordered in. We got back to the stadium and hung out in the lunch room for 20 minutes. They then had to go to the meeting to discuss opening act's I really hoped they found one. I went back into the studio and Lisa and Caitlyn did whatever they had to.

The rest of the week continued like this. We got home every night around 10:30 and we all went upstairs and probably all asleep by 11 at the latest. We would then get up around 6:00 and it would start all over again. We were clearly all exhausted enjoying the hell of preparation week but it would be worth it. We were getting used to being tired.

It is Saturday night and we are just getting into the door around 9:30. We got out early today. The guys were all frustrated because they still haven't found an opening act. My body was in pain and screaming for me to stop. I had almost all the dances figured out, well most of them. There were two I didn't know yet. I had moves I just had to put them together, extra time for me during breaks next week. I had to have them done for Wednesday as next Friday Saturday at latest the dancers needed to know them.

Tomorrow was Sunday and we actually weren't working that day. Thank god for one day off in this hell like month. Shane and I had planned on sleeping in then in the afternoon we arranged a seeing for an apartment. It was a gated complex. There were like one story houses, they were smaller though. They were within this community on the other side, which was good though, it was private. They looked really nice so we were looking at them tomorrow. We were both kind of hoping we would like it enough to just rent it then and be done with it. We really didn't want to look too much. Apparently People they knew lived in them and they were nice. His parents said that if we liked it enough get it, so we didn't have to worry and we both discussed that.

I just finished a shower and drying my hair. I slipped on sweat pants and a tank top and crawled into Shane's bed. My eyes closed as I knew sleep wouldn't take long to consume me.

"Hey love, you sleepy eh?" he said and I opened my eyes nodding and turned to face him as he was now lying in bed.

"Yeah very, I don't know how you guys always do it" I say and he chuckles

"Yeah it's sometimes very difficult" He said and I nod

"I agree" I say kissing him curling up into his chest as he wraps his arms around me

"Let's sleep then, we can rest tomorrow before and after we see the apartment then start the second week"

"You will find someone Shane I promise" I said and he nodded kissing my cheek

"Thanks sweetheart I know we will" He said as I closed my eyes and listening to his heartbeat. Sleep soon consumed us as our hearts both beat in sync. Peaceful sleep was finally achieved for the first time since last Saturday, I knew I would survive barely past this month, let me hope they meant it when they said it was worth it.

It is now 4:30 on Sunday and we just arrived back in the house. We are sitting in the game's room having some alone time cuddling on the couch talking. We slept in until 11:00 and we ate lunch here then headed towards the apartment. It was absolutely gorgeous. It was at the far side near the back of the community. The little complex had its own lusciously green park along with a courtyard and just it was gorgeous. It had four pools. Each apartment was designated to one. There were 20 apartments and we noticed mostly celebrity children or celebrities themselves lived in them, or had them as summer or winter homes. There were 5 apartments to a pool, a lot cleaner than regular apartment pools.

The apartments were allowed to be decorated anyway you want as long as you would for sure stay for a long time and not just a year. We knew we would have it for more than that so we are already thinking about it. The inside was gorgeous. You walked into an open concept living and dining room. There was a small closet by the door. There was always a small room which held a washer and dryer. That was definitely a bonus. Off to the right was a small hallway. It held 2 bedrooms and a fairly large bathroom. It was good for that. We wanted a two bedroom. One where we would sleep and one where we could make into an office, if we had to work or just wanted to be on our computers or anything really. You then walked through the long living and dining room to see a small okay sized kitchen. It would come with an over and stove, built in fridge and freezer and a microwave as well. There was a big bay window in the living room. You could see the park from this one as well and some of the courtyard. If we got one of these apartments I would want it to be this one.

On the couch we were talking about it. We got the number of the rental office and if we decided we were the only one who viewed it today and if we decided we wanted it we would just have to call and they would set up a time for us to go in and sign papers.

"I really like it Mitchie, I mean I know we only saw it, but it will save us time and I don't know we can keep looking if you want to. Just if we wait too long then decide on this one there is a really good chance it won't be available or any in the complex will be available.

"I really like it to Shane. It seems perfect for what we want it for. We can stay there on vacations and such if we are in LA for them with your parents. I mean I love the apartment, and if you agree I think we should take it" I said

"Really" he asked

"Yes I mean I know we are doing it fast, but we have a lot of other things to do this month, we won't have time to keep looking. There is guaranteed privacy which is good. The other tenants like that as well I don't know if you could get any better" I said

"Mitchie we have done many things fast. It is just the way we are doing it. It is working for us and I love the apartment, and we can make it our very own. I think we should get it since we both want to. That is one less thing to worry about when we get back, we will need to stay there the month before the other part of the tour I think it's perfect"

"I think it is too so we should call and get our appointment to sign papers."

"Alright" he smiled hugging me as I hug him back

"I can pay for the first month if you want to write the check for the last, I have some money saved up and some of my inheritance"

"Definitely not we had a deal remember" he said and I sighed

"Alright fine just call" I said teasing him

"Alright, we have to get ready for dinner with everyone any way." He said as I nodded sitting with him still as he pulls out his phone calling the rental office asking for Angela, the girl that helped us today.

We talked to her and decided on Tuesday night around 6:30 when we are usually on dinner break will be when we meet with her to sign papers. We are currently just about finishing dinner. We talked with everyone and we are having a very nice evening. It had been a busy week and we all enjoyed our rather relaxing day. All the guys were nervous about this week. I could tell but we didn't bring it up, we would let them figure it out, it was stress full but we know they would find someone. After dinner we all just watched movies in the living room. It was about 9:30 when we all returned to our rooms for the night. Shane and I just made out a little bit it was nice, we hadn't for a while we wanted a little bit of make out time before the tour I mean the bus would be crowded. We then peacefully fell asleep, again never a bad sleep within his arms.

**Shane's Point of View**

It is now finally Wednesday and if you say I and the boys are having no luck finding an opening act that is now an understatement. It is near impossible and so stress full. We need to find out by Friday you might as well kiss this tour good bye. When we weren't in meeting suggesting or meeting artists we were in a room near Mitchie's dance room singing and trying to perfect our songs for this tour. The only positive and best part of the week so far was Mitchie and I got our apartment.

It is just after dinner so we have a few more hours and we are right now singing. We can't really focus on anything else. I went out for dinner with Mitchie and she helped me relax but now back with the boys it was insane. You could feel the panic rising. We didn't know what we were going to do.

I was stuck on ideas and Jason and Nate were as well. We named everyone we could think of and the managers were trying to think of ideas for artists that would be appropriate for the age group we sing for, that was another problem. There were just so many artists that could fit what we were looking for. That was the biggest problem. There were a lot of great bands starting out but they weren't close to our kind of music or the audience we have.

We sang our set though and were told to go home and we would tackle it again tomorrow. We were all exhausted heading home leaving at 10:30 instead of 10:00 like usual. I was listening to my iPod when a song I had came on. I think I found someone who could be our opening act. I had to talk to the artist first but a smile came to my lips, it might work.

We all got home and I was now in bed holding Mitchie stroking her hair. "Have you found anyone" She asked

"No, I mean I have an idea. I need to talk to the artist and even if they agreed it's going to be a hard sell to the group" he said

"Who is it" She asked

"She hasn't recorded anything, or might not ever. She had an a amazing voice and could make it big if she wanted too, just we are really desperate and she doesn't have a band just we are running out of options" I said nervous

"Who is it Shane" she asked

"I was thinking maybe you" I said quietly and her eyes went wide looking at me

"Me Shane I can't even sing that well, are you insane. I don't have a band and Acoustic would sounds pathetic. I mean please tell me you are kidding" She said and I shook my head

"I am dead serious. I heard Today is a fairy tale and just your other songs. Mitchie they are amazing and I know you don't have a band but you have tracks for your song. We can play the tacks and you can sing. I mean I know it is a long shot but it might be our only chance. You will do amazing and we can still look, we just need it for our first few concerts, but it might end up being the whole tour"

"Shane the result of what happened when I sang publicly last time tore me away from doing so again."

"That was a fluke Mitchie. You were born to perform dancing or singing. I know it is nerve racking trust me I know. We will all be there for you cheering you on. You might not even have to just if it happens to be I was hoping you would be an option I may suggest" I asked

"Shane that is amazing that you want me too. Thousands will be watching though and I am the girlfriend. I might not even have a voice and they will say I am using you for fame."

"You aren't though and we all know that, even they do, that would've came out if they thought that already and you do have an amazing voice."

"I only have 4 songs though with tracks Shane. The managers won't go for it, you shouldn't waste your time on me" She said

"Mitchie listen to me. You are an amazing singer and the managers would have to approve of you first off anyway. Look I don't even know if it could happen. You might be the last chance at this tour. I know you will be nervous. But this could be our last chance. I'm not going to force you though" I said

"Shane I love that I could help. Just dancing and being an opening act. That would be brutal. I mean singing would be amazing I see how you feel when you perform and it was amazing doing it in the orphanage. I just don't know if I could really do it for a job, almost every night"

"I know I'm sorry. You do have an amazing voice though, I love it" I said

"Thank you" She said sighing "You can suggest me. If they want me to sing I will but you can't persuade them they have to believe I can do it, but you have to support me and the whole band has to agree on it"

"Okay thank you Mitchie" I said kissing her

"You're welcome you better appreciate I do a lot for you" She said kissing me teasingly

"I know I love you for that and many more things" I hug her tight

"Let's get some sleep and I am not in the room when you suggest it" She said as a stipulation

"Deal" I said and held her tight as I soon felt her breath even out her chest rising and falling in sync. I smiled thinking she might actually be able to help the tour. She would need two more tracks for a 6 song set. I was starting to get nervous about suggesting her but this was all I could think of, if someone came up with a better idea before I suggest her then okay but if not do we really have another choice?

It is 9:00am and Jason, Nate and I are waiting in the room for the manager. They come in and sit down saying they couldn't think or find anyone. I realized Mitchie will probably be our only chance but could we really pull this off.

"Have any of you boys thought of anyone?" the tour manager asked

"Absolutely nothing" Jason said sighing

"I am lost. I searched the internet, new bands being released there was no-one available or appropriate. We might not have a tour at all" he said and I sighed

"It will be a huge risk. I have one idea though. She hasn't recorded nor have a band yet May not ever. She can sing though and has tracks to four songs she has written. She can probably make 2 more but it is a really big risk."

"Who is it" our band manager asked as Jason and Nate looked at us

"We would have to hear them sing though and see if it could be managed" the tour manager said "So her name" He asked

"Mitchie" I said and everyone's eyes shot up to mine instantly. I saw fear in all their eyes like I was being ridiculous. Jason and Nate's eyes were wide and mouth a gape. There was full looks of confusion on my managers face. They asked and that was all I had. I took a deep breath as I saw our tour manger take a breath. This might not have been a good idea after all.

**A/N: Mitchie was his idea for an opening act. Did anyone actually see that coming? I mean I did but did any of you guys. It might be a couple of days before I update again. I am not feeling great and have a cold but I wanted to get this one up. It is another longer chapter. The next chapter will be final preparations we will find out if Mitchie will be singing and dancing still. Everything is finally coming together. After next chapter we are into the tour part of the story. Let me know what you thought about this chapter. They also got an apartment. How will the managers and Nate and Jason respond find out in the next chapter, a little cliff hanger to keep the interest don't you think? Read and Review please. Enjoy! **

**~Kim**


	30. Final Preparations

**Alone at 18**

**Chapter 30: Final Preparations**

**Shane's Point of View**

I just sat there as they stare at me. I was almost regretting it now. On another note I didn't because I know she has a beautiful voice it might not be the best thing for a tour I understood that but she might be our last chance.

"Shane I know she is your girlfriend and an absolutely amazing dancer, but singing I just don't know" the manager said

"Shane none of us even knew she sang at all" Nate said

"She had stopped because of her parents, you knew she sang that's why they were out that night, winning her talent show. She had a vocal coach and I heard her sing. She really is good. I mean I understand that it might not be for a tour but you could at least listen to her, she might be our last chance" I said

"He is right, we are out of ideas" Jason said

"That's true but we don't have a demo before we see her. I understand this is another way for her to contribute but Shane it's a huge risk putting her on stage with no one knowing her" The tour manager said

"Everyone knows her just not that she sings. I have a demo too" He said pulling out his iPod. Look she understands that she might not do it its fine. She said I could suggest her I don't even know if it's possible." I said

"Let's here this demo" The band manager said

"Alright, it's her song Today Was a Fairy tale" I say and press play as I turn it up and it plays out loud.

"It is quite good" Nate said "I also kind of heard her when you guys sang at the prom"

"The thing is though it is a recording. It's good but there are a lot of things that can alter voices" The band manager said

"Look I know this is a far cry for help we all understand that. Shane had an idea and is trying to help. The least we could do is at least listen to her, the worst that happens is that it just isn't strong enough yet" Jason said

"I guess we could listen to her sing. It will have to be a different song though, and if she has a track we will need to hear it. It will have to be during lunch break, all of us have to be in the room, the girls should be too due to lighting they'll need to arrange and pictures" The manager said

"Before we do that, let's see if Mitchie will be our opening act" I said

"Why" the manager said

"We rather not stir the pot before it is finalized trust us, its better if it is decided first" I said

"Yeah definitely agreed" Nate said

"Alright well how about we cut to lunch earlier around 11:30 today so we can start this. Caitlyn's and Lisa's will stay the same for the reasons we know. You three need to go finish a set run through in the next 2 hours. Shane stop buy tell Mitchie, if she has to go home to get her lap top let her do so, we will need her to sing through with the track. We have a speaker system in the room you guys sing in. We will be there at 11:30. Thank you and I somewhat hope this works" The manager said and we nodding leaving

"Shane this is a huge deal, it could make or break the tour you know" Nate said

"I know Nate and I almost didn't suggest it but we didn't have a choice and I think if she does this it can also help with the pain of her parents passing away. She sang all the time before that. We might be able to pull this off" I said "Her songs are powerful and written from her heart."

"Good luck Shane, I think we might too. Just realize what might happen if not and even if she does the girls are going to freak" Jason said

"We will deal with that when it happens" He said

"Go ahead in the room I will be right there" I said stopping at the dance room

"Alright see you soon Shane" They said walking down the hall as I opened the door and leaning against the wall watching them learning the dance to Turn Right. I knew Mitchie was teaching the slower songs later because they weren't as complicated.

Soon the music stopped and she turned around to see me standing there and she smiles. "We can get water" she calls and they all go to their bags at the side of the room as she walks to me and I give her a quick hug. "So"

"Well do you have your lap top here" I asked

"Yeah it's in my bag why" She asked

"You and your laptop need to meet us in our rehearsing room at 11:30 you guys will get your lunch early." He said

"Alright I'm singing for them" she asked

"Yes are you comfortable with another song then today was a fairy tale" I asked

"I have written a new one about how this summer is brand new to me and I have a track for it, no one as heard yet not even you" She said and I nodded

"That is perfect, I will see you then" I said

"Yeah bye Shane, have fun" She said giving me a quick kiss which I returned happily.

"See you soon my love" He squeezed my hand lifting it up kissing his purity ring I always wore

"Bye" She said and I walked away and she closed the door continuing with her dancing. She said she got along with the dancer and I think it's because they are closer in age. She is younger than a couple of them. Michelle was way older and Mitchie definitely knew how to work all kinds of dances, I was really happy for her, I was also hoping the management would see her talent in her voice as well.

I get into the room with the boys and I nod as they smile. "Let's run the set form the beginning" I asked

"Yeah that works" they said as we set up our tracks and started our set. Preparation was really in hell full force but hopefully if we get our tour it will be well worth it.

It was 10 after 11 and we were on our last song. We finished and I downed a bottle of water probably the third since we started. We needed a lot of water it's how our voiced sustained singing pretty much every night. We all sat down on one of the chairs and I smile waiting for Mitchie. She comes in just before 11:30.

"Hey you ready" I ask as she nods and I give her a quick kiss and set up her laptop for her

"I am nervous though" She whispered to me

"It's okay babe just do what I know you can, close your eyes if you have to, I will be right her watching you, do what you do babe, born to perform" I said and she smiled

"Thank you" she said and I squeezed her hand sitting with guys. Soon the managers came in.

"Alright so Mitchie what song are you singing" the tour manager asked

"An original called Brand New Day" She said and they nodded

"Alright when you are ready" the band manger said. I smile at her pressing play of her track she showed me as the music started. She held the microphone and closed her eyes as she started the song

_OH ohh  
Last years old news  
I'm breaking out my six string  
And playing from my heart  
It's not deja vu  
Cause it's another summer  
That's how this chapter starts_

_I'm gonna run so fast 'til I can't breathe  
Come along and follow me  
Let's make some noise we never did before_

_It's a brand new day  
(Don't you see me)  
Changing on my way  
(So completely)  
This time I'm gonna sing and you're gonna hear it  
This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit  
It's a brand new day  
And I'm feelin' good  
And I'm feelin' good_

_So drama free (so drama free)  
I'm all about the music  
I just wanna sing  
Watch me live out my dreams  
I'm gonna rock that stage and give my everything_

_I'm gonna dance until my feet can't move  
Come along get in the groove  
Let's shine so bright more than we did before_

_It's a brand new day  
(Don't you see me)  
Changing on my way  
(So completely)  
This time I'm gonna sing and you're gonna hear it _

_This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit  
It's a brand new day  
And I'm feelin' good!_

_(What you gonna do? What you gonna do?)  
I'm gonna laugh through the summer with you  
(Who you gonna be? Who you gonna be?)  
You'll just have to watch me carefully  
(Where you gonna go? Where you gonna go?)  
Anywhere my heart wants me to go  
I'm gonna sing I'm gonna dance  
I'm gonna ride I'm gonna play  
I'm gonna try my game in everything_

_Cause It's a brand new day  
(Don't you see me)  
Changing on my way  
(So completely)  
This time I'm gonna sing and you're gonna hear it  
This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit  
It's a brand new day_

_It's a brand new day  
(It's a brand new day)  
Changing on my way  
(Changing on my way)  
This time I'm gonna sing and you're gonna hear it (gonna hear it)  
This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit (got the spirit)  
It's a brand new day  
(It's a brand new day)  
It's a brand new day  
And I'm feelin' good  
Feelin' good  
And I'm feelin' good_

I stared at her when she finished. She blew me away. It was perfect. She had recorded her voice in slight background parts I mean she really did know how to put together song. She was amazing. I loved the song and she had a pretty good performance. She had taken the microphone off the stand and started dancing slightly and just I didn't know she was even that good. I knew she was amazing but wow.

"That was amazing" The tour manager says "I mean you clearly will have stage presence if you sing performing with those slight dance moves I mean you would own the stage"

"Thanks" She said smiling "I don't know about that though" She was so modest

"Mitchie, we just found about your voice now why?" Jason asked

"I had my reasons" I said "I still don't know if I could though, I mean so many people"

"Well the only thing you can do is try Mitchie" Nate said "I mean if this can work" He looks towards the manager

"I think it could work and Mitchie I think we should try the stage first" The band manager said

"But the boys haven't been on it yet" she said

"It's almost done we can see tonight if you will try it. We need to make sure the stage presence is there that is all"

"You can do it Mitchie I'll be at the side" Shane said and I smiled

"What about an audience it doesn't really give me the opportunity with screaming fans and my stage fright"

"Mitchie you just need to believe that you can do it, that's all. You just need to calm down and once they scream feed off of the adrenaline and you can close your eyes in concerts when you aren't moving it helps. Picture you are singing for your parents" I said and she looked at me

"I will do my best, if I become the opening act"

"8:00 we will see you on the stage" The tour manager says "We can get the crew and dancers into the audience for you to practice with, we believe this could be the break out act we need, Thanks Shane. Mitchie don't stress because that voice is amazing" The tour manager says standing up and leaves

"Have a good lunch" the band manager says leaving as well

"I did it" She said jump hugging me as I stand up

"Congratulation my love" I said hugging her tight and giving her a quick kiss

"Congrats Mitchie" Nate said

"Yeah you really are good" Jason said smiling

"Thanks"

"We are ordering lunch, want to join" Nate asked

"Sure" I said

"Sounds good" Mitchie says and we all make our way towards the lunch room where we decided to order subs form a pizza place and waited for them. I was nervous for one thing, the girls finding out that our opening act was our bus mate, and choreographer, the love of my life, Mitchie. I was very excited though.

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I was surprised that I might actually be doing this. I had to create 2 more tracks and I knew I would be able to do it. I could use my breaks and at home I would have some time. I was almost excited. This could help me express how I feel. I think my parents would be so proud, that I believe in me. I actually wrote a song called that when I was 17. I never thought I would sing it but I did have a track, one I didn't really think of it was the 5th track I made I never thought of singing in. However my parents would like it, it was after all somewhat dedicated it to them. They always believed in me when I didn't. The song was finally being myself and believing me. It was a very important song and I think that would be one I would want some of the world to here, I already have my 5th song a lot easier than I thought.

After lunch I went back to the dance room and me and the dancers worked on most of the dances we learned already. There were two more to learn and that was going to be finished by tomorrow. I was excited so we just ran our dancers over the next few hours. The dancers were done for the day when we broke for supper but they were staying to see the opening act. No-one knew it was me as of right now. I guess they were going to see how I sang first. I was nervous as it turned 7:30 and I was still in the dance room sitting leaning against the glass. I was taking deep breaths trying to relax when Shane walked in with a sandwich.

"Babe you okay" he asks sitting beside me

"Nervous. I think I will be okay with the singing, but what will they think. The girls will hate me even more, is this really the best thing" I asked

"Maybe it isn't but we all know you can do it and we agree, Nate, Jason and I. You really are an amazing singer Mitchie. Not just a singer you are the most amazing woman I have ever known, although if my mom ever asked your my second" He said teasingly and I had to laugh

"Thanks" I said leaning against him

"I brought you a sandwich to eat before we go see your show. Are you singing Brand New Day" He asked

"I actually have a fifth track I forgot about. I was never going to sing it and kept it hidden in a file. I made a lot onto the computer. This was my favourite of a song I wrote a long time ago. About believing in myself like my parents always did"

"That's great Mitchie, how about we eat then head to the stage" He asked

"I'll eat after" I said and he chuckled

"Nerves always happen" He said and I smiled standing up helping him "Are you ready" He asked

"As I'll ever be" I said and I walked up stairs with him at the back of the stage. The stage was set up with the curtains they come out of and everything. I guess I was a big surprise. "You'll be right here" I asked

"Yup"

"Alright Mitchie good you are here" The tour manager said "We are ready, we sent the laptop up with Nate to the sound booth he set it up so the tracks will play, we got a lot set up and everyone is going to hear you, I know you will do great"

"I was going to sing another song" I said and he nodded

"Sounds great, call Nick and tell him what track" He said so I nodded and called Nate and explained where he would find it.

"Got it" Nick said through the phone and I hung up

"The lights will go down he will start the track then do what you do Mitchie" The manager said and I nodded squeezing Shane's hand.

"You got it babe" he said and with a reassuring kiss I nodded. Shane gave thumbs up towards the booth and the lights went dim. I shakily took the Microphone and headed to the middle of the stage. The music started to play as the lights went on and I didn't look at anyone I let the music take over, again.

_I'm losing myself trying to compete  
With everyone else instead of just being me  
Don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
Instead of always being weak_

_I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in un usual way  
So you see, I just wanna believe in me  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_The mirror can lie  
Doesn't show you what's inside  
And it, it can tell you you're full of life  
It's amazing what you can hide  
Just by putting on a smile_

_I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in un usual way  
So you see, I just wanna believe in me_

_I'm quickly finding out  
I'm not about to break down, not today  
I guess I always knew  
That I had all the strength to make it through_

_And I cannot be afraid  
I'm gonna wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in un usual way  
So you see, now, now I believe in me  
Now I believe in me_

I stopped singing and looked over too see Shane with wide eyes. He had a huge smiled on my face. All of a sudden he ran over wrapping me in my arms swinging me around. I looked in the audience to see a lot of people clapping. I almost didn't believe that I actually did that. I loved how free I felt on the stage. I moved around walking while I sang used my arms for affect like I usually do anyway. I had a smile on my face but I felt my emotions as well. I loved at the end how I was more active and sang louder as it went along with the song.

"That was absolutely unbelievable" Shane called

"I had no idea that was possible" I said giggling as he put me back on my feet.

"Mitchie that was amazing dear" I heard his mom say coming up on stage hugging me.

"Thanks Mrs. Gray" I said hugging her back

"So let's introduce you all to our opening act Miss. Mitchie Torres" The manager said and I squeal hugging Shane again

"Really" I asked

"Yeah no-one better at this moment, you are amazing" The manager said and I smiled. I looked out from the stage Jason and Nate coming on stage hugging me. I did notice something sour though. Caitlyn and Lisa sitting in the audience arms crossed and they looked pissed.

I was talking with the band when they both came on stage. "Here we go" Nate said and I giggled as we all turned and saw them.

"Well this is perfect" Caitlyn said "We got an amateur act that could get booed off of stage, great going guys"

"Yeah I mean it was pathetic. Why would you believe in yourself? You can dance I will give you that but we aren't so desperate we need you" Lisa said

"Actually we are, but I think she would've been a better choice then who we wanted anyway" Nate said

"Nathaniel" Caitlyn said

"Caitlyn, suck it up, she is talented and she is singing for us"

"Say goodbye to your career then" Caitlyn said

"For the love of god" I said "You two really need to get a life and stop trashing me. This is the best chance we have to even still go on tour. I might not be known or even the best I know that. But I am sucking it up facing one of my biggest fears and singing out my heart for these three guys who work their best every day to make an amazing tour and experience for their fans. I understand you don't like me and I rather don't like you much either. I am doing this for them. If you love them like you claim to you will get of your high horse and be happy that the tour is still on. You don't have to like me or even listen to me but be there for them. You are production and you are publicity for their band, and they love you so show them respect."

"I show them respect just not you, your orphan trash"

"Then why am I respecting them and helping them. You two are acting like the trash dragging them down. They love you and want you to support them, but you two are so concerned that I might actually be welcomed by them, what are you afraid I'll steal them" I said

"We do respect them and love them and we do support them in most things"

All of the sudden I felt Jason and Nate wrap one arm around me. "Support us in this then. Mitchie is our best chance for this tour, you will barely have to socialize but this is happening, Caitlyn I love you and I want us to be together for a long time, you just need to deal with this for me" Nate said

"Lisa we understand why you two are upset. She swept in to our life. But she has dealt with a lot with all of this and we are adjusting for her as she adjusted to help us. We just need you two to let it be right now. Just for a few months alright" Jason said walking over to Lisa wrapping her in his arms

"Fine for you Jason" She said hugging him

"Ugh fine, but Nate I am not happy about this" Caitlyn caved

"Thanks love" He said kissing her forehead

"All of you get home, we have two more very tough weeks ahead of us, we will see you tomorrow and this is finally all coming together" The mangers said as we all got our stuff and left the stadium for the day. That was interesting but I have to say it was coming together and we are doing this tour.

The last week in an half has been insane. It is now Wednesday of the final week of Preparations. It was getting intense and I was exhausted, we all were. We were surviving but barely. We had been at the stadium earlier than ever this week and we didn't leave until 10:30 at the earliest now. The third week we worked on navigating the stage. I would do my set figure out where I wanted to walk and sing and everything. Connect with Fans if I ever got any. Then I would sit and watch the guys do their set and set up where the dancers would have to be so they wouldn't be in the way. It was a lot of choreography but we got it figured out. The only thing was I was missing my sixth song but it was coming. Even now, Wednesday I didn't have my sixth song. I was starting a new one and I really wanted to sing it. I was almost done the lyrics I would be done by Friday, I would have one run through before my sound check I really think it would be okay.

I am getting ready to do my 6th dress rehearsal this week. We did two every day. I had to sing my 5 songs. Then Connect 3 and the dancers would do their set. We ran through the whole concert. At least we didn't have to do an intermission with this one. We always started at 8 that is why it would go so late. I would do my 5 songs, eventually 6 and I was done until the 3rd last song of connect 3 before the encore. I went on stage and sang Much Better with Shane. I was nervous for that actually on stage but I loved doing it in the rehearsals. It was fun getting all dressed up and doing our full sets. I always wore skinny jeans a fitting top and my amazing ankle boots. Apparently I looked smoking hot, according to Shane and my dancers but I just liked it. I always had my hair up. I didn't have wardrobe changes thank god! Well I changed before I sang with Shane into a dress but that was fine. Alright well my second set of the day here I go.

Wednesday night and both rehearsals Thursday went well. It was 1:00 am on Friday and I was still up. I haven't been to bed since Wednesday night. I woke up at 5:30 Thursday I was getting exhausted. I was almost finished my song though. The lyrics were done and I was in my former room on my laptop getting the music ready. I plugged in my headphones singing the lyrics lightly as I let the track play one more time. I sighed when it finished turning off my computer. I finally finished my last track. I sighed relived walking over to Shane's room and crawling into bed.

"Night" I whispered quietly not expecting a reply.

"Mitchie it's 1:30" he said and I nodded

"Sorry I had to finish"

"Don't wear yourself out my love" He said kissing my temple and I curled into his chest closing my eyes falling asleep instantly.

I woke up at 5:30 my eyes hurt and my body was physically impossible to move. I dragged my body out of bed. Shane was half way to his bathroom. I walked into my former room and went to the shower stepping in hoping the water would wake me up. I showered and changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt wrapping a sweater around my body. I tied up my hair in a messy bun as I would finish it before I did my set at the stadium. We soon crawled into the car around 6:30. I laid my head on Shane's shoulder and I felt myself slip into another sleep.

I soon felt shaken awake. I noticed we were at the stadium. I woke up and got out of the car walking slowly holding Shane's hand. I got in and we all went and sat with the managers. Before I could sit Shane had me in my arms and started leaving the room.

"Shane, what are you doing?"

"I talked to the mangers you are going to go sleep and we will get you for the second set" he said

"But Shane my song" I said

"Mitchie, you can't get sick, you need as much sleep as you can get, I want you to be safe and sleep okay, your song will be amazing you can do it tonight, twice if you need to okay" He said and I nodded

"Alright thank you Shane" I said as he laid me on the couch that was in one of the conference rooms.

"Sleep love" He said draping his sweater around my body as I closed my eyes and slipped into the unconsciousness of sleep.

Around 11:00 I woke up feeling less tired and better than I did earlier. I felt really bad that I couldn't do my first set but apparently it was for the best. I got up and made my way to the bathroom freshening up and washing my face making me feel more awake. I went to the stage and the guys were half way through the set.

"Bruce" I said calling the tour manager "Are they running much better?" I asked and he nodded

"Yeah can you do it" He asked

"Of course I'll go get ready"

"Thanks Mitchie" He said and I went to the back room where my dress was waiting. I slipped it on looking at my untouched first set outfit. I quickly did my hair and my make-up. I slipped on my earrings and my red heels and made my way to the stage.

They were just finishing the last song before much better. Shane always sang the first part before I came out. The guys came out and Nate handed me his microphone. "He'll be happy you made it" He smiled and I smiled

"You know it" I said hiding behind the curtain so Shane wouldn't see me. I smiled as he started the song.

Get a rep for breakin' hearts  
Now I'm done with super stars  
And all the tears on her guitar  
I'm not bitter

but now I see  
everything I'd ever need  
Is the girl in front of me  
She's much better

You, I wanna fight with you  
Tear up the sky with you  
You're much better  
You, I wanna fight with you  
Make up tonight with you  
You're much better

Now I've got some enemies  
And they're all friends suddenly  
BFF's eternally but I'm not bitter

I believe that the road that people lead  
Helps you find the one you need  
You're much better

You, I wanna fight with you  
Tear up the sky with you  
You're much better, you're much better, girl  
You, I wanna fight with you  
Make up tonight with you  
You're much better, ooh, yeah

"Now help me welcome miss Much better herself, my girlfriend miss Mitchie Torres" he says like we rehearsed many times although this time he didn't know I was going to show. I stepped forwards towards him singing the lines, by myself as planned. His eyes went wide as a smile took over his face.

You, I wanna fight with you  
Tear up the sky with you  
Oh, you're much better

Shane then joined in singing with me.

Your much better girl  
You, I wanna fight with you  
Make up tonight with you

Shane then sang by himself the next two lines

Oh, you're much better, you're much better, girl  
Ooh, yeah

I then joined in and we held hand singing right into each other's face finishing the song

You, you, I wanna fight with you, oh  
Much better  
You're much better, girl  
You, you, you  
Much better  
You, you, you

We finished and he hugged me as I left the stage and they continued to do their own songs. I went and got changed back into my sweats and t-shirt. I was helping the girls with a couple of new dance moves we wanted to add that afternoon so we can try it. I was so glad it was the last day. Tomorrow we had it off. Sunday we left and headed to Dallas for our first show. We were flying out there then from there we would get our busses. I was getting really excited.

Shane and I had lunch together and he was pretty much done so he came and watched the dances and helped with the turn right dance. It was a lot easier doing it with them. The girls knew now but it gave him a reason to stay with me the afternoon.

That night at 8 we started my set like we usually did. I wanted my new song to be the last song. It was about entering a new world. I came up with a prop so we got it ready. After I finished today was a fairy tale the door was set up in the middle of the stage. I started on the right side of the stage the other side darkened this side lit up. I smiled as the music played and I started to sing it.

I can make the rain stop if I wanna,  
Just by my attitude  
I can take my laptop record a snapshot  
And change your point of view

I walked to the door opening it and walking through closing it as the other side of the stage lit up the one I left going dark. It worked really well.

I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so openhearted  
I know I've got a long way to go but I  
I'm just getting started

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try  
Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time.

I go where life takes me, but some days it makes me want to change my direction  
Sometimes it gets lonely, but I know that it's only a matter of my perception  
I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so openhearted  
I know I've got a long way to go but I'm  
I'm just getting started

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try  
Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time.

And baby there is nothing like this moment  
To just be real and let the truth be spoken  
Whatevers broke I can make it unbroken  
Turn the lead in my hand into something golden  
Just try more love, if I just try more love then I'll find  
Myself and time.

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try  
Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time.

I kicked down the door as it landed onto the stage and stood on it finishing the last two lines.

I'll find myself in time,  
I know I'll find myself in time

The music finished and my head fell as the lights went down. Applause broke out and I turned to see the guys clapping. I walked over to be engulfed by hugs. The mangers, Nate, Jason, Shane and some of my dancers were included.

"So I can use my last song" I asked

"Definitely" The mangers said and I smiled hugging Shane as they headed towards the stage for their set.

So now it is finally Monday our first show and I was nervous. I just finished adding my jewellery of a long silver necklace and doing my hair. I have 30 minutes until I go on for my first show. Saturday was all day laundry for the two months. It was insane. I mean we could do wash sometimes during the trip but apparently not enough. We packed everything and early Sunday morning we made our way to Dallas and got on our bus at the airport after being spotted by tons of pap. It was out that I was the opening act and it was rather annoyingall the questions now, but I dealt with it.

We stayed last night, Sunday in the hotel which was nice. Shane and I shared a room as the others had their own. Well each couple, Caitlyn and Lisa didn't have to share with each other they were staying with their guys. We arrived here at the stadium around 2:00. We did a sound check party where certain ticket holders got to come meet the band. They were there for me and I got cheers and got to meet them and watched as the band went on. I did much better as well then we met the rest of the group. We then went back stage to get ready for our show, I was anxious, nervous and excited all at once I really wanted to do well.

"5 MINUTES" I heard someone hell and it was really sinking it.

"Mitchie" I heard the guys hell and I laughed as all three came into my arms hugging me

"Can't breathe" I said and they laughed letting go

"Sorry" they mumbled

"I am so nervous guys" I said

"It's okay we are all here for you, right at the side watching you kick ass" Jason said and I smiled

"Thanks"

"The songs will be amazing do them, you are not alone" Nate said and I smiled huge at that

"Never alone Mitchie never" Shane said hugging me longer giving me a kiss

"Mitchie get ready, music being set" Someone yelled

"Do it love" Shane said kissing my cheek.

I stood in my position from where I was walking out from. I looked back seeing all three of them waving as the lights dimmed. I smiled at them waving as they did. I knew at the very moment. They were all there for me and I would never be alone. As the music started and just before I stepped out I took a big breath. I was no longer alone at 18.

_Alone at 18_

**A/N: everyone first part of the story done and polished. Yay! I loved this. I am so excited to write the tour part. I probably won't start until after this weekend but that will be okay. I will write it when I can. I have three days off next week. So I will get the first chapter of the next part up. It is in this story alert, so easy to find right. You will be alerted. I am excited are you? I loved the song me, myself and time the song I had Mitchie sing. It is Demi's song off of Sonny with a Chance. Check it out on YouTube if you haven't heard it. Favourite part of this chapter? Favourite part of this part of the story? Let me know! Read and review, Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	31. First Concert and Bus Fun

___**Part 2**_

___**Together at 18**_

___**Chapter 1: First Concert and Bus fun**_

___**Mitchie's Point of View**_

___There was no doubt I was nervous as I was singing Brand New Day. I did the best I could thoughts running through my head a million miles per minute asking if the fans would like me. Would I actually get booed of stage like Caitlyn and Lisa thought, I was praying not. I finished my song and applause filled my ears. Not that it would even be close to what the boys would get but I was happy with what I got. After all it was my first time ever on a stage this big and in front of a huge audience, of thousands. _

_"__How is every one doing tonight" I called and cheers filled the room_

_"__Dallas is amazing" I shouted and shouts continued getting louder_

_"__I know I am extremely excited about it, but how excited are you to watch Connect 3 perform on this very stage?" I said and the noise was impossible, but I knew they could go louder. "I can't hear you, I said are you excited for connect 3" I said and I could've swore I felt the ground shake form all the yelling._

_"__So honoured to be on this stage, share it with the wonderful guys of the band and to share my music with you all. I really feel like songs should be relatable to the listeners. A lot of things can happen but always know you can believe in yourself, believe in me" I said and music started playing to one of my favourite songs I have ever written, as some screams echoed through the stadium. This was fun!_

___I finish the song believe in me and it felt amazing. I looked over to the side of stage and smiled at Shane who was screaming along with everyone else. I smiled as the music to the song I wrote called Gift of a friend starts. It was mostly about Sarah. I mean she was young but I was always happy as we would hang out at the orphanage. She was my true friend and did make me smile. This song was for her, I wrote it before I left the orphanage she does have a copy of it, but I loved it and I had made a track. Shane also proved this song to be true, always will as well._

_Sometimes You think You'll Be Fine by Yourself  
Cause a Dream is a Wish You Make all alone  
It's Easy to Feel Like You Don't Need Help  
But It's Harder To Walk On Your Own_

_You'll Change  
Inside  
When You  
Realize_

_The World Comes To Life  
and Everything's bright  
From Beginning To End  
When You Have a Friend  
By Your Side  
That Helps You To Find  
The Beauty you are  
When You'll Open Your Heart and  
Believe in  
The Gift of a Friend  
The Gift of a Friend_

_Someone Who knows When Your Lost and Your Scared  
There through The Highs and The Lows  
Someone to Count On  
Someone Who Cares  
Beside You Where Ever You Go_

_You'll Change Inside  
When You  
Realize_

_The World Comes To Life  
and Everything's bright  
From Beginning To End  
When You Have a Friend  
By Your Side  
That Helps You To Find  
The Beauty you are  
When You'll Open Your Heart and  
Believe in  
The Gift of a Friend_

_And When your Hope Crashes Down  
Shattering To The Ground  
You , You Feel All Alone  
When You Don't Know Which Way To Go  
And There's No signs Leading You home  
You're Not Alone_

_The World Comes To Life  
and Everything's bright  
From Beginning To End  
When You Have a Friend  
By Your Side  
That Helps You To Find  
The Beauty you are  
When You'll Open Your Heart and  
Believe In  
When You Believe In  
When you Believe  
The Gift of A Friend_

I finished the song to applause. I was so happy they liked me. This was fun I was definitely running off their energy Shane was not kidding when he said the adrenaline would definitely kick in because it was. I had one more song before I would sing today was a fairy tale then me, myself and time. I was excited for today was a fairy tale. Shane and I decided we could add something to my performance. They had big screens on the side of the stage. So during that song they would flash pictures of me and Shane. There were also some pictures of me and Nate and Jason. I was excited for it. I had one more song to sing first though.

"I always dream and follow them and just dream is a very important word in my vocabulary. It's about imagining things that could be impossible, reaching for the sky, thinking anything you want. So how about we just go out on a limb and dream" I spoke as the music started and I sand my song called Dream.

_Do me a favour  
And tell me what you think about me  
Tell me how you want this to be  
Go out on a limb and just dream_

_Paint a picture  
Choose your colors extra wise  
Especially what you put on my mind  
Imagine what it be like to touch the sky, yeah, yeah_

_Whoa oh, your thoughts are gonna pick me up  
Do you know it's good to feel too much_

_Whoa, you got my head in the clouds  
Whoa, you got me thinking out loud  
The more you dream about me the more that I believe  
That nothing's ever out of reach  
So dream, dream, dream_

_I breathe your visions  
They pull me through the coldest of nights  
They steer me towards that moment in time  
When you show me what it means for you to be mine, yeah  
Whoa oh, oh you're giving me the will to try  
Do you know that there's happy in these eyes_

_Whoa, you got my head in the clouds  
Whoa, you got me thinking out loud  
The more you dream about me the more that I believe  
That nothing's ever out of reach  
So dream, dream, dream_

_It's like my birthday  
Every time you look at me  
It's like the best thing  
Every time that you dream, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Whoa oh, your thoughts are gonna pick me up  
Do you know it's good to feel too much_

_Whoa , you got my head in the clouds  
Whoa, you got me thinking out loud  
The more you dream about me the more that I believe  
That nothing's ever out of reach  
So dream, dream, dream , dream_

_The more you dream about me the more that I believe  
That nothing's ever out of reach  
So dream, dream, dream,  
Dream_

I finished the song again to some applause. This was actually amazing. Have I mentioned I was having a lot of fun? I looked over and smiled at Shane as I was getting ready to sing Today was a fairy tale and I was introducing this one.

"Alright thank you guys so much" I called squirting water into my mouth from my water bottle. I now knew what the boys were talking about when they said water was needed.

"Anyways so this is my second last song and a very important one to me. After you hear it you will understand. It was inspired by someone so important to me who treated me like a princess I felt like I was in a fairy tale. I have pictures to go along with my song. This was my first song I sang in a long time I hope you like it" I call as they applause the music comes on and I walk onto the stretched out part of the stage that goes into the crowd singing.

_Today was a fairytale  
You were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand  
And you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale  
Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale  
I wore a dress  
You wore a dark grey t-shirt  
You told me I was pretty  
When I looked like a mess  
Today was a fairytale  
Time slows down whenever you're around_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale  
You've got a smile  
That takes me to another planet  
Every move you make  
Everything you say is right  
Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale  
All that I can say  
Is now it's getting so much clearer  
Nothing made sense  
Til the time I saw your face  
Today was a fairytale  
Time slows down whenever you're around  
Yeah yeah_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down whenever you're around  
I can feel my heart  
It's beating in my chest  
Did you feel it?  
I can't put this down_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
Oh oh, oh oh, yeah yeah  
Oh woah, Today was a fairytale_

I finish and tons of people started clapping. This song was amazing and I loved the video that was playing. It started and finished with the picture of us on the swings, it was my favourite. There was a picture of all 4 of us, me and the guys. The most of them was with Shane and me though and some of just me goofing around. There was one of him kissing me a cheek and on the beach where he asked me to be his girlfriend. There were also pictures of that night us all dressed up. I had played it and saved it on my laptop so I can watch it whenever I loved it.

"Alright, so I wonder who that was about" I say laughing

"SHANE" I heard someone scream and I laughed

"So this is my last song of the night. You guys have been all amazing. Dallas was the best show to start with." I say and they cheer

"Next up Connect 3, this is my last song, me myself and time" I call as I step onto the side that lights up and I smile. The door was set up and I was ready for this. The lights on the other side are dim and the music starts to play as I start my song and do the routine I did for the rehearsal and sound checks. However most sound checks we just stand and sing making sure the microphones worked everywhere on stage.

I smiled as I stood on top of the door singing my last two lines. As a finished I was again surrounded by applause and I smiled. "Thank you Dallas" I called sending a wave then went off stage. I was instantly greeted with a huge hug getting spun around my feet removed from the ground.

"Amazing love" Shane said then placing a kiss upon my lips

"Thanks, I'm going to go get into my dress so I can watch the show" I said smiling

"We have 20 minutes, come on" he said taking my hand and I followed as he led me to his dressing room. I giggled as he closed the door and pressed me up against it kissing my feverishly cupping my one cheek and his other hand on my waist.

I giggle into the kiss and pull back. "You have to get ready to perform" I said

"I'm ready I need to make out with my girlfriend first" He said kissing me again and I sighed happily into it. I guess 5 minutes would be okay. I leaned into the kiss as he then lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist

"I should sing more often" I said giggling into the kiss as he gently bites my lip "I'll stop" I whisper and just keep kissing him silently. He walked over to the couch and sat down and I was now slightly straddling him as we were making out.

"Shane" we heard someone knock on the door and I groaned pulling away and fixing my hair. His hands were always messing up my hair even though it was tied up, that took talent.

"Yeah" he called a little breathlessly

"15 minutes, we thought you were ready" Nate called

"Sorry Nate changing my shirt I'll be right there" Shane called

"Fine" he said and we hear his foot prints fading

I giggle and un-straddle him getting up and he looked at me pouting. "We will continue later you need to go perform. I will be watching you, if I can go get dressed now" I said and he nodded standing up hugging me

"Alright fine" he said sighing then kissing me

"One thing babe, you need to find a different shirt" I said kissing him sucking on his bottom lip then going to the door. "I will see you soon" I said giving him a slight wink then heading to my room, I needed to get into my dress for when we would sing.

I went into my room and got changed into my dress. I then changed from my boots into my red heels. I untied my hair and ran my fingers through it letting it rest in its usually loose curls. I smiled fixing my lipstick, as lots was probably resting upon Shane's lips. I giggled at the thought and made my way back to his room. I leaned against the open door as I watch him search through his clothes for another shirt and admire his toned abs.

"Like what you see" he asked still not looking at me and I blush

"How did you…"

"Heels aren't quiet" He said grabbing a shirt and slipping it over his toned chest

"True, and as a matter of fact I did like what I saw" I said kissing his cheek then wiping it clean with my thumb

"Your lips our slightly stained" I said

"I don't mind, we better go 5 minutes now" he said taking my hand as he lead me out of his room and we made it back stage

"Finally, it takes your forever to change your Shirt" Jason said then Nate looked at Shane

"And other things, anyways ready bro" Nate asks

"As always, and my beautiful girl gets to watch me" He smiles and I kiss him again

"My first full blown concert yay" I say squealing and clapping my hands as they all laugh

"Bruce take a picture" Shane called tossing him the bands tour camera. He wrapped an arm around me as did Nate. Jason was beside Nate.

"Funny face" Bruce said and we all made an insane face. I laugh as I crossed my eyes and stuck my tongue out to the side, my normal funny face. I always thought it was hilarious and Shane said it was gorgeous

"Now serious" Bruce said as we all smiled and he took a picture

"3 minutes" Someone yelled and the boys got their guitars as Bruce tossed me the camera. I took a picture of the three and then a picture of me kissing Shane good luck

"Have fun guys, can't wait"

"Wish you could do that turn right dance with me" Shane said

"Maybe one night" I said smiling and kissing his cheek, now go" I said and he nodded with his band. They were entering through the floor. I waved to them as they went behind the curtains and headed downstairs onto the platform that would rise. I was so excited.

They had been on stage for a while now and they were doing amazing. The screams were insane but I did add to them I mean it was so exciting and they were amazing. Also the fact about being behind stage was just that much more fun. I was sitting near Lisa who was cheering as well. Watching the pictures the cameras were taking. Apparently every night we look at them and pick the best of the night for the band scrap book that stays in the studio at the house. Then everyone else from the tour picks their own at the end of the tour and print them off for their own scrap books, I was happy I would be getting one of my own, and see Shane's whenever as well.

Soon turn right was coming on and I was excited to see it all pulled together. I wished I would be dancing with Shane but I know that wasn't happening. They were doing the song and I was singing along watching Shane intently. When they got to the chorus when the girl went to go around his neck he turned to his left looking at me singing to me. Jen was confused but redid it on the other side. I watched as he stood up whispering to her and started walking towards me. I saw her join the background, no way, he was not.

"Dance with me" he mouthed

I sighed and looked as he was about to reach his hand to me. I rolled my eyes and smiled nodding as I took his hand and he kept singing spinning me onto stage and people started clapping. He kept singing as we did the dance as I did in rehearsal, helpfully all the guys knew what to do and I choreographed it so even better. We finished the dance and I was on his lap like the other girls were on the Jason's and Nate's. The applause was amazing smiling at Shane. He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss and screams erupted.

"Thank you Mitchie" He called as people clapped

"You owe me" I whispered to him as I raised my hand in a wave and went off stage

I smile watching the rest of the show. I get up and do much better and as we hug at the end we all get applause. This was such a rush. Shane was also disgustingly sweaty but it was all good. It was the last song now of the encore. I was so happy and ready to sing along.

"Now for our last song, we want our special guest Mitchie and of course our crew to come out and Share this with us. After all with all their help we are burnin' up" Nate called

I smiled running out with all the crew that I noticed was behind me. We all took a spot and as the guys took spots we danced and sang along as the dancers where on their two spots doing their thing and we were all center stage with the boys. Well there were a few crew members and Shane on the out stretched cat walk taking hands and singing and dancing. I was beside Nate dancing with him singing along beside him as he played guitar. I smiled leaning into the microphone right beside him as we sang the one chorus together with Jason and Shane. I so loved this and never wanted it to end. However we would be doing it tomorrow night, already so excited.

After that and confetti went everywhere the guys all thanked Dallas and then we were heading out to the bus. Lisa and Caitlyn were already out and on it when we emerged. There were fans swarming it which we had been expecting. We all stood around signing as many as we could well we made our way to the bus. Finally an hour later around 11:45 we were on the bus and ready to head to the next city.

"That was amazing" I said sitting on the love seat beside Shane. I was laying against him my legs on the seat as his arms were around me. I loved cuddling with him.

"It definitely was and so were you Mitchie moo" he said and I giggled as he kissed my hair "we will be at the hotel in about 3 hours. Sleep yay!

"Yeah it was amazing. Mitchie you were also amazing, very awesome for your first of many nights" Nate said and I smiled

"Thanks little bro" I said sticking out my tongue and smiled

"No problem sis" He says winking

"Yeah you totally kicked ass Mitch" Jason said and I smiled

"Thanks again" I said smiling

"Don't milk it" Caitlyn said and I smiled

"Not planning on it" I said

"Alright we all know Mitchie did awesome" Lisa said calming the tension. "Now because Mitchie, part of our family weather all of us agree or not, she is included in our favourite photo. Therefore if the favourite picture of the night is not one of the band but one of Mitchie then it is put into the scrapbook. Again rules one picture only, of all three, or four, or just one or two of you if it's the best it wins, alright. Mitchie do you understand"

"Yes I do" I nodded

"First night tour pictures, which will be the best" Lisa said plugging in her laptop she was on earlier into the TV. "Let's find out" She said smiling and I smiled as the first picture came on to the screen. It was off me starting to sing Brand New Day. I looked nervous but I mean it was my first time I still loved how my outfit looked and that I was actually on stage.

We all smile sitting there watching the screen as Lisa goes through all the pictures. I was in Awe at how I looked in some of the pictures. I actually loved the one of me standing on the door I was taken away. I absolutely loved it I would be printing it off. I was standing there bent down a little singing my arm raised up. I loved it. The other one of myself I love was me kicking the door and also the one during Today was a fairy tale. I was at the end of the catwalk and sang reaching out to the crowd. I was proud.

We kept going through them. There was pictures of turn right. I smiled at the one of us kissing and blushed as well. There was also lots of much better. Then last picture we saw was one of me with Nate singing into the microphone during burnin' up and confetti was starting to pour down. We had huge smiles on our faces. I was posed facing him as he was singing. I smiled.

"Best photo" I said giggling

"I agree" Shane said and I looked at him

"Really" I asked

"Yeah really, it is the best I have seen. I see brother sister love here and just it's good" Shane says

"I actually agree" Jason said and I smiled

"I can deal with that" Nate said and I smiled

"Best picture it is" Lisa said and smiled "I saved it to the date, you two did make this amazing"

"I actually unfortunately with hate agree" Caitlyn said and Nate hugged her kissing her full on and I giggle into Shane's chest "Fine I loved it" She said and I smiled

"Well I am quite proud of myself then" I said and Shane hugged me

"We all are" he said and looked at the boys

"MITCHIE" They called and soon I was squished by all of connect 3 screaming

"Boys we haven't had our dance party yet" Lisa said and when they all looked over I pushed Jason and Nate off of me

"Thanks" I said and Lisa nodded.

"Dance party" Caitlyn screamed turning on an iPod. Teenage dream came on and soon we were all standing around the Living area dancing and goofing around. I jumped on Shane's back a few times and we were just all out being insane crazy teenagers having fun and taking pictures whenever we felt like. God it was moments like this when all of us were having fun I didn't mind being with Caitlyn and Lisa, these were definitely my favourite parts of them and less intense.

"This is amazing" I call

"Dance parties are amazing." Shane called and we all cheered laughing and kept dancing as the iPod kept playing. The adrenaline was still pumping, but I knew I would be crashing soon.

Soon Shane and I moved away from the dancing and we made our way to the bunks. I climbed into mine and sat up cross legged against the pillow I set up. I chuckled as he sat across from me in my bunk cross legged.

I smiled turning on the small light that was on the ceiling, it was one of those push lights, "I like the bunks" I said smiling

"Yeah they are pretty much home for the next few months. Small for two people though" he said and giggled

"Cozy indeed. They are nice. I mean you have a small shelf for maybe a book or water and our phones of course. But you do have your own" I smile

"Yeah and privacy" he said pulling the curtains across and I giggle as he winks at me

"Privacy is always a bonus" I smile blushing

"Can I be cheesy, for a minute without you teasing me" He asked and I smiled

"Go ahead."

"All that stuff is amazing, but the best is that you are here" He said taking my hands and staring in my eyes

"Most romantic moment on the bus this far" I say leaning in and closing my eyes as he leans forwards as well and our lips connect. His one hand cups my cheek and I get on my knees leaning closer. He starts pushing me back wards as he goes on his knees. He hits his head on the bunk and I pull away laughing so hard.

"I'm being romantic" he says and I giggle as he lays me back and I get my legs outstretched as I feel his body hover above me his hands supporting him as my one arm wraps around his torso and our lips attach again in a fiery kiss. It was random but so romantic as well. I loved feeling under him, fully clothed wasn't as fun as other ways but this was just as intimate.

We must have been making out for a long while. I wasn't complaining. We were now both on our sides facing each other. We were still kissing, his hands up my shirt rubbing my bare breasts as he undid my bra like 20 minutes ago. I smiled and moaned into his mouth. This was as far as it was going and oh I forgot to mention he was shirtless. I smiled kissing him. I kissed up his jaw as he starts kissing my neck his hands still busy. His hands really were amazing.

"Shane, Mitchie, we are here" Nate said and he removed his hands from my shirt just as he pulled the curtains back. Privacy was an issue

"Oh my god I am so sorry, I thought you two were asleep" He said and I sigh. My face was buried into Shane's chest a little and I pulled the blanket up and cover up the mark on Shane's chest I innocently left. I loved him and his chest was amazing.

"Its fine" Shane said "Next time, ask"

"Lesson learned, come out in a minute" Nate said pulling the current away

"Horny much" I heard him mumble and walk away

"We heard that" Shane called and I hit his chest play fully

"Thank god you removed your hands, but I won't complain" I said kissing him and sitting up grabbing my bra and putting it on without removing my shirt.

"So talented" he said laughing slipping on his shirt.

We all left the bus at about 4 am and got into the hotel and our rooms and went to sleep. We had to wake up around 9:00 and get back on the bus. I was curled up with Shane immediately and originally planning on continuing we ended up falling asleep as our heads hit the pillows, the adrenaline rush finally gone and our tiredness taking over.

The next morning I got up and had a quick shower. I changed into sweats and a tank top along with one of Shane's zip-up sweaters. He got showered and changed as well. He was wearing men's sweats, a coloured tee and his leather jacket. Around 10:00, glasses and hats on, all of us made our way to the bus and the others onto theirs. We then sat on the couch. We had about another 45 minute drive to the venue this was the closet hotel to the last venue in this town, that's why we stopped there. Shane, Nate and I shared the big couch. Caitlyn was in the arm chair leaning against the arm near Nate at the one end of the couch. Lisa and Jason claimed the love seat.

"Let's see if they have a review" Nate said turning on E! News and I took a sip of water squeezing Shane's hand.

"Don't worry babe you were amazing" Shane said and I smiled a little bit reassured

"Good morning to you all on this fabulous morning. Last night Dallas was lit up with the Connect 3 tour taking flight on that miraculous night. We are going to do a review on it, since it's the first concert and thousands of you have tickets, we will show you quick clips of what you are in for. However before that, we have another topic about the tour to take up. Going to Madison in Dallas, Madison, it is all a rave and so many questions, bringing us the topic of the one the only…. Mitchie Torres." The reporter said as a picture of me flashes and I squeeze Shane's hand. Then the screen turns to a blond girl outside of the stadium. Dallas came up at the bottom screen saying where she was. I looked intently as her mouth opened.

"Well…." The girl Madison said and I took a deep breath preparing for the worst case scenario, which with my mind racing I didn't even know what it was.

**A/N: Don't be mad have to leave you all hanging there. Cliff hangers are good to keep you all interested. Well you might be mad. This took longer than I hoped I had been working on it for a few days. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of part 2, Together at 18. Anyways I will try to update by Wednesday or Thursday, I will do my best. What are your thoughts and we had some Smitchie romantic heated moments, some Smitchie fluff and romance. I need a little bit of that. I want to know your thoughts and favourite part of this chapter. Keep reading and let me know what you think of part 2 so far. Read and review. Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	32. Review, Lunch Date and Concert Number 2

**Together at 18**

** Chapter 2: Review, Lunch Date and Concert Number 2**

**Shane's Point of View**

I rubbed Mitchie's back as she squeezed my hand and I realized she had taken a deep breath. First reviews can be hard to watch. The first time the band was reviewed for an opening act we got 3.5/5 which was good we were really happy about that. Personally I would vote Mitchie about a 4 she did fantastic on the short time, but her voice is so powerful it can carry very well even without speakers and microphones. I was nervous for her but I held her tight rubbing her back still as the reporter started.

"Well…. as far as I am concerned she dominated it last night. Someone unknown as a singer taking a stage before connect 3 has to be one brave soul. Her songs were relatable to younger audience through emotions and I was surprised. We all knew she could dance but she can definitely sing. We talked to some of the kids from the concert some of them would sing her music into our microphone or say she was fantastic"

"See babe you were amazing" I said kissing her cheek as she had a huge smile on her face

"It of course wasn't the best but for her first time it was pretty awesome. She was shy and we could tell but everyone would be not just her. Her songs were prepared and written by herself so that is even more impressive. Wearing skinny jeans and a flowing tank top with silver chains and accessories she looked amazing. Her ankle boots completed the look we definitely know she has fashion. As you know we always rate our acts for the first concert. So let's remind you the boys the very first time they did it as an opening act they got a 3.5/5 that was really good" She said

"I got less than that" Mitchie said

"Maybe not babe you were fantastic she said so" I said smiling as she smiled but rolled her eyes.

"Now even though it wasn't the best, she put it together in 2 weeks owned the stage, and the audience was buzzing I decided she was about a 4/5. Let's show why we decided that" The girls said

"Oh my god" Mitchie said squealing and Jason, Nate and I laughed. I hugged her as some clips from last night of her played.

We watched a clip of believe in me, Today was a Fairytale and of course me, myself time. They showed her kicking down the door and singing on top of it. It then flashed back to the blonde.

"We definitely don't want to mess with her the kick was amazing. So when you go to the next concert watch out for her, I don't think I could forget her name anymore. Good job Mitchie and back to Cassandra at home" She said and the screen flashed back to the girl dancing slightly to music and Mitchie laughed.

"Thanks Madison. That seems fantastic I can't wait until this concert comes back into LA during August, got my tickets. Maybe we can get an interview. Anyways we hope all of you in Houston tonight our ready to rock to connect 3 and Mitchie Torres. We hear she does a duet and she even danced last night with Shane. Let's show you some clips from the connect 3 set last night" She said and flashes some videos of us ourselves doing a performance.

They showed us doing our first song, set this party off. They also showed turn right, and the part when I brought Mitchie out. I didn't think we would be doing that tonight, she wasn't that happy to do that, and I kind of decided impulsively that I wanted her to dance with me instead of Jennifer maybe she could? They showed me singing much better but then cut it off before she could come in. I was happy about that some surprise for the Houston audience.

"There we go. Enjoy the show and keep it up you four, we will see you in LA soon. I am Cassandra and this was your E! News concert updates" She said as the TV went to a commercial break

"Wow" Mitchie said and Nate turned off the TV

"You did amazing" I said hugging her again and she kissed me quick

"Thanks didn't expect that" she said smiling leaning closer to me

"Well you did awesome big sis" Nate said smiling. I loved when he called her that. She was getting along with the guys I was so happy about that. It was still rough with Lisa and almost impossible with Caitlyn, I still didn't know when or if that would ever play out, I was almost hoping it didn't. If it didn't I don't think I wanted to be in the room. It wouldn't be a fight just awkwardness. Anyways I was so happy the guys were getting along with Mitchie. I was happy after we met some fans at the venue and getting some stuff set up we could go for lunch around 1, I was taking Mitchie to my favourite place in Texas. We haven't done a lunch date for a while so it would be nice.

"Thanks bro" She said hugging Nate then curling back up to me. "So what are we doing at the stadium?"

"We just have to make sure everything is set. The crew was there earlier getting the stage up it should be done. Caitlyn will go up to the sound booth and everything and Lisa will view that cameras and get them set up for the night. We don't really have much to do. At 1 me and you are going for lunch and will be back at 3 for us to do sound check" I said and she smiled

"That sounds good" she said and I nodded looking out the windows as we pulled up to the stadium. There were fans and press already.

"They are going to hound me, the press right" She asked

"Maybe just stay close to me, we'll be fine" I said and she nodded. I stood up helping her and placed a kiss upon her lips. We walked into the bunk area to get the sunglasses and hats we had both discarded. I saw her sit down on the edge of her bunk sighing holding her hat and glasses in her hand slipping her phone into her pocket "What's wrong Mitchie moo" I said sitting beside her wrapping my one arm protectively around her shoulder pulling her close.

"I just wish I could wait until the three of you are out there then sneak out and go in with Caitlyn and Lisa not getting paid any attention too" She says "I mean I was shown as your girlfriend but I also know when they first started dating they were as well. Just I understand its part of it, but I just sing as an opening act, now they will be asking me tons of questions, I'm just worried." She said now burying her face into my chest tears started to fall, I hated seeing Mitchie cry.

"Babe it's okay. They will ask questions of course. You can say one word answers here and there about the tour, but you don't have to talk at all if you don't want to. We have to make our way through them say hi and such maybe wave, just so they can get a couple of pictures. There might also be some fans, stop sign a few pictures and get into the stadium. You did great yesterday so we can definitely do it again" I said squeezing her hand "Are you ready" I said clearing her cheek of tears

"I guess so" She said pulling away from me "just let me clean my face" She said and I nodded as she went into the bathroom and I heard the water start.

Soon we were all standing outside the bus getting pictures taken. I was holding onto Mitchie's hand as she tightly held mine, almost in a death grip. I didn't mind though. We were all wearing our sunglasses making are way slowly to the venue signing some stuff for fans. We answered questions every now again as questions were coming from everywhere. Soon enough we were in the venue and safe from all the flashing cameras. I slipped my glasses upon my head and we all walked in. We got into our dressing rooms and chose what we would be wearing to sing in. We always wore the same type of outfits but with different articles of clothing so we always got to choose before the concert, it was good to have it ready before the sound check. We didn't wear them to sound check but then we had time before the concert to see our fans at the sound check party and just hang out before we got into the show part of our night.

It was around 1:00 when Mitchie and I walked out the front of the stadium where there was some random fans and workers walking in. We took a couple of pictured with some fans that were already waiting really early in line since the doors weren't open until 6. They probably have sound check passes, since they were so early.

We got a cab and headed towards my favourite restaurant. It was a small café down town Houston. I go here every night I have a show here. I usually went with my band but I really wanted a lunch date with Mitchie. The cab driver knew who we were as we didn't really bother to disguise ourselves. We just wore sunglasses. I knew Mitchie had her worries about the pap and that was understandable. We all do still, but if something bad came of it we dealt with it when we had to, that was all we could really do anyway.

We soon arrive at Yee Haw café. Yes I know what a weird name but the food was absolutely delicious. Mitchie laughed at the name as I nudged her and she just rolled her eyes grabbing my hand. I handed the driver money and we headed towards the café. It was on a fairly busy street in Houston downtown. There were many teenagers due to it being summer and that but we quickly slipped inside the restaurant hoping not to be noticed by to many people.

"Mr. Gray, I was wondering if you would be showing up again to our café. See you are accompanied by a very lovely young lady. Right this way your usual table" I elderly woman said and I smiled at her as she led me and Mitchie to the corner booth I usually sat in

"Thank you, and always after all this is my favourite place Mary, and yes this is my girlfriend and our opening act" I said and she smiled

"Well it's nice to meet you, Shane has been here once every year since he was what 15" She asked

"Yes and you've been working here every year Mary thank you" I said

"Well what can I get you to drink?" She asked

"I'll have the lemon sparkling water and Mitchie will have the raspberry" I said and she smiled walking away

"She seems pretty awesome" Mitchie said

"She is, I have backstage passes in my pocket for her granddaughter, we signed a picture for her a last year, so we had all decided that next time we would give her passes so she could meet us. I told the guys this is where I was bringing you so yeah"

"Well she will be a very happy girl then" Mitchie smiled and I nodded

We pretty much just talked and stuff well we waited for our food to arrive. It didn't take too long until we were both eating what I usually had. Mitchie ordered before I did, and it was weird that she ate what I usually had. We were both finished our peppercorn burger and salad when Mary came back with the bill. I placed the cash on the table and we stayed sitting there.

"I want to give them to her, so no-one takes them" I said and Mitchie nodded I understand

"I will get you change" Mary said collecting the money and the bill

"That's good Mary and as promised those passes for your granddaughter" I said removing the passes from my pocket and handing them to her

"Wow really, you are going to let my granddaughter meet you"

"Absolutely, she can just show the passes after the concert. Some other people will be coming, and I'm sure she has a friend that would use the other one."

"Thank you so much, she will love this. She was talking about the review this morning"

"You're welcome, we have to head back to the venue, but we will definitely meet her, and see you again sometime next year" I said as me and Mitchie stood up

"Of course, thanks again nice to meet you Mitchie" Mary said

"You as well, it was my pleasure" Mitchie said shaking her hand

"Bye Mary" I said giving her a quick hug as she walked into the back room smiling holding the passes

"You just made her, her granddaughters hero"

"Glad I could do so" I said taking Mitchie's hand as we walked back out into the Texas sun, getting a taxi heading back to the stadium for our sound check.

We get back to the stadium and see a lot more fans even though it was still only 2:30, most of them would be there for the sound check party. We do our best to be quiet and sneak into the far right door away from most of them. We our half way to the door when I heard the worst thing I could.

"OMG ITS SHANE AND MITCHIE" Someone screams and we looked over to see fans wide eyes

"OMG" Someone yells and girls start screaming running towards us

"Run" I call to Mitchie as we start running she stumbles trying to hold onto my hand "Get on my back" I said and stop as she jumps on my back. We see people take out phones and I get to the door noticing it is locked. "Damn it" Nate was supposed to be there.

"The loading docks" Mitchie says jumping off my back. "Hurry" she said looking back and grabbing my hand as we started running. I looked back in pace with her fan's still following us. We turn the corner to the hill leading down to the loading docks. We keep running to the path and start down it towards the loading docks. "Your fans are insane" she said pumping her legs faster

"Thank god I can keep up" I said grabbing my phone

"Dude where are you?" Nate said "we went upstairs to let you in and you weren't there.

"You were late we are just about near the loading docks, make sure we can get in there's a mob"

"SHANE WAIT, SHANE!" People yelled behind us

"Oh shit" Nate said "We will be right there"

I hang up and keep running looking back once more as they get close. "Faster love" I said gripping her hand as we push it once more sprinting now. We get to the loading docks just as the one door opens. Nate helps Mitchie up as I jump up into it closing the door. Mitchie and I lean against the door trying to catch our breath.

"Oh my god, kill me" she said sliding down breathing in pants

"You okay?" I asked

"Yeah I think so" she said laughing slightly "I was over dramatic"

"Just a little" I said taking her hand and helping her up

"Have you out ran fans like that before" She asks

"Actually I think that was the fastest I ever had to run. They were really gaining on us. That was insane" I said hugging her

"At least you guys made it" Nate said and Mitchie smiled

"Nate I survived" She said hugging him and the three of us laughed

"Alright my turn" I said taking her back in my arms

"Don't get jealous Mr. Gray" She said kissing my nose

"I'm not" I said reassuring

"Not to ruin a cute moment, but we better get upstairs and start working our sound check, the sound check party fans are arriving in about 10 minutes" Nate said

"Yeah after they return from the loading dock" I mumbled and Mitchie giggled as the three of us made our way back to the main area.

We got to the dressing rooms and I went into mine washing up. I changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a random t-shirt I had. We never really had to dress up for sound checks. I got ready fixing my hair slightly making sure I was no longer sweaty from the run and made my way to Mitchie's dressing room. She wasn't there so I go up to the stage to find her there talking to Bruce and an unimpressed looking Caitlyn. "Hey" I said going and wrapping my arms around her from behind. "What's going on?"

"Just talking about something I was thinking about doing for the me, myself, and time performance, and we are going to try it" She said and I smiled

"Alright, sounds good" I said smiling

"I have to go to figure it out" Caitlyn said leaving

"Well she was nice. Good luck Mitchie you're on in 5" Bruce said and she nodded as he walked away

"What are you doing?"

"You will see" She said turning around kissing me then tying her hair up as it was still left down.

The sound checks that we do are to make sure all of the sounds were working and the lights and everything. We didn't bring out the dancers or anything. Also we use them to switch up performances if we wanted to. We also practice our moves although they usually do change every night, just depending on how pumped we are.

Mitchie was up first, so I sat down at the very side of the stage with the band and watched her as she started. There were screams from the fans because they could clearly see us. We waved then put a finger to our lips and Mitchie smiled as her music started as she started her sound check.

She was finishing Today was a Fairytale and I wasn't concentrating on her I was actually watching the video with the goofiest smile on my face ever. Yeah I know, such a cheesy thing but I loved the pictures and can't wait to have more.

"Alright let's try the new routine" She called and she set up on the side for the stage. The door wasn't there but she knew how to use that. She walked over to the one side and smiled as the music started and lights turned on. It was still the usually gray, white light. I was almost excited to see what was happening.

She sang the opening verse. When she walked through where the door would be the stage lit up with a bright yellow light. So the rain had definitely stopped. I smiled as she started singing. When the chorus came on she started walking up the cat walk on the one side that was yellow the other side still dark. I really liked this. She got to the end and sang the rest of the chorus and first line of the other verse.

_I go where life takes me_

She then turns down the other part of the cat walk that turns gray and the yellow fades into black. She walked down that side of the cat walk singing.

_but some days it makes me want to change my direction  
Sometimes it gets lonely, but I know that it's only a matter of my perception_

The next line was I just entered this brand new world and she crossed over the invisible line as it lit up the bright yellow again the other side dark. Wow that was really good. I loved the idea it was great. She then did her usual routine and headed where she would be standing on top of the door the single spot light lit up on her as if she conquered both sides. It was really good the fans would like it. The time was pretty spot-on with the music. They would have it perfect for tonight.

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I walk over to the boys and Shane hugged me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I smile and sat down where he was to watch them. "No Much Better this time" he said and I smiled knowing he wanted it to be a surprise for the fans. Which I didn't blame him, we had to have a few surprises, although I did here they had a few surprises that I knew nothing about. Apparently they have done it before so I was guessing it wouldn't be in the sound check so I was also excited to see what it was. _  
_

After they were done the sound check and again I did the turn right song, apparently I was dancing in that number now. It was okay though I loved dancing with Shane. I needed to find another outfit though since I didn't want to dance in my red dress every night, I looked so out of place. We all went down to meet the fans who got the passes for the sound check party. There were flashes everywhere and pictures of the boys everywhere. I signed a lot of them as well. I was surprised people wanted pictures with me and my autograph but I didn't mind, it was fun after all. It was about 5:30 when we all had to head back stage. We said goodbye to fans and hoped they enjoy the show as they had to head to their seats if they weren't on the floor. The floor was all set up with Chairs, and I was getting more excited than I was last night, I also liked my new routine of me, myself and time.

"Shane I have to go to the bus. I'll be right back" I called to him

"I'll come we have an hour in a half come on" he said catching up taking my hand as we headed out to the loading docks to get on the bus "What do you need?"

"An outfit for the dance, since I am doing it now, they all wear black bottoms and a white top so I have to get an outfit that's works" I said and he nodded

"Alright" He said "I am just glad you get to do the dance with me, it's gorgeous and so are you" he said kissing my cheek

"Thanks, so I heard you guys have a surprise for the fans" I asked

"Yes and no you will find out tonight" he said knowing what I was asking

"Fine" I said pouting as we got outside and got onto the bus

"So what are you wearing for the show" he asked

"Skinnies and a top Shane like I usually would" I said taking clothes out of my suitcase and getting a couple of accessories

"What are the accessories for?" He asked

"For my set do you always need to ask questions" I said walking back into the living room tossing the clothes I picked into a tote bag.

"Yeah it's fun" he said sitting on the couch and pats the seat next to him and I sit down.

"Yes" I say looking at him and he laughs

"Hi" he says leaning over kissing me and I happily kiss him back

"Hi, I love you"

"Love you too, and unfortunately we should get back" He said pouting and I kisses him again

"Alright, but the show will be worth it I am quite excited" I said smiling making a funny excited face

"Hold it" he says grabbing his phone and I laugh as he takes a picture of my funny face. "Got it" He said beaming

"Alright that's good" I said smiling taking his hand grabbing my bag as we head back to the dressing rooms.

"I'm getting changed meet you back stage in 20" I asked

"Sure see you then" he said giving me a quick kiss as I watch him go into his dressing room and I walked into mine.

I went to the mirror and started to re-apply and fix the make-up I had on earlier. I added a bit more so it would be more visible on stage. I then went over to the clothes I had already in there and slipped them on. I was wearing a pair of light washed skinny jeans that had a destroyed patch on the front of my right leg. They were one of my favourite pairs. I then slipped on a dark green thick strapped tank top that ended at my upper thighs. I wrapped the whit belt I chose around my hips. I slipped on earrings, silver bangles and long silver chains around my neck. I smile letting my hair out and brush it. I then tie it up into a loose curled pony tail and stood up going over to my 3 pairs of shoes and to choose which ones I wanted. I had my red heels for my dress, my black ankle boots or my black pumps. I choose the black pumps and slipped them on. I looked into the mirror and snapped a picture with my phone. I then slipped the phone into my jeans pocket and left the dressing rooms heading upstairs.

"Hey guys" I said walking over to Lisa, Caitlyn, Nate and Jason

"Hey you look awesome" Lisa said

"Thanks, have you seen Shane he said he would meet me here in 20 it's been like 25" I said

"Girls" Jason said and we all laughed

"That's just hilarious" Shane said sarcastically and I smiled looking at him

"I thought so" I stick my tongue out

"You look gorgeous" he hugs me

"Thanks" I hug him

"So what should we do for the next hour" Shane said and we all just shrugged

"We could take pictures" Jason said

"I like that idea" I said smiling

"I haven't been in like any" Caitlyn said

"Then let's do photos" Nate said picking Caitlyn up tickling her and I snapped a picture having grabbed the camera.

For the next 40 minutes we took tons of snap shots we all liked for random photos that weren't during the concerts. The cameras Lisa used were cameras already in the building she set them sync to her computer so all images came through, just to clear that up

"Mitchie 20 minutes" Someone shouted and Caitlyn left to the sound and lighting booth as Lisa sat at the table back stage where she would view the concert but also see the pictures.

"I'm so excited guys" I said getting the microphone ready

"You will rock it again" Shane said

"Definitely and my nerves are all gone" I said so happy

"Great, we will see you after of course" Nate said hugging me quick

"Thanks guys" I said as we just chatted

"Mitchie 1 minute" Someone yelled and I stood at the side ready to go on

"Bye guys" I said blowing a kiss to Shane and waved to the guys as the music started fans screamed and I stepped out starting my set.

I finished brand new day and relishes within the applause "Houston how are we tonight" I asked as screams echoed "I know you can do better, I said how are we tonight" I said and screams got more intense. "That's more like it. Who's excited to see CONNECT 3?" Screams echo and I smiled "Me too so let's get this off to a great start shall we. Believe in me" I called and they were some applause and I continued my set.

I introduced Today was a Fairytale like I had before. I loved singing that song. I was a little nervous when I was ready to do me, myself and time though.

"So I wrote my final song for the tour and it means a lot to me. Anyways you guys have been absolutely amazing. Houston is the place to beat. Let's get ready connect 3 on next" i called as screams filled the room as I got into position and did my last song. This song always gave me chills and I was so excited. I loved this show, it was slightly easier.

I finished my set and said good night and walked off stage smiling. "Hey guys how was that"

"Amazing" Shane said kissing my cheek.

"We have to get ready, you'll be back here watching" Nate said

"Yeah course. I have to go change, you guys need to set up earlier" I asked

"Yeah see you soon" Shane said kissing me as I kissed him quick

"Alright see you soon have fun" I said running to my dressing room to get ready. I got back to the stage as they had been down stairs. I was now in black skinny leg to the knee shorts and a white tank top. I smiled my hair tied up still and sit by the back waiting for the guys to start. I smiled as the curtains rise to see the dancers as the music starts. I don't see the guys though. I hear shrill screams and poke my head out to see the guys walking through the floor section. Jason and Nate were walking down the too outer aisles and Shane was coming through the middle singing. I loved this song, set this party off. This was the surprise.

Shane was half way through the middle aisle when he stopped singing to this girl, who he held her hand and she was freaking out. He was letting go of her hand when she kissed his cheek and I saw him laugh and keeps singing making his way to the stage. High fiving other fans while singing. He then climbed onto the security gate and made the foot or so jump up onto stage as we all clapped. At the last chorus I saw the others coming down the cat walk meeting him at the end finishing the song. What a surprise that was amazing and that girl was sure happy. I couldn't stop laughing it was hilarious. He got kissed by a fan, how many times as that happened at a concert?

They ended Shane leaned back wards against his band mates shoulders as they leant in back to back. It was quite a way to start the show.

"HOUSTON HOW ARE YOU" Shane called and the stadium erupted like a volcano, it was intense

"Shane, you have lip stick on your cheek" Nate called and everyone laughed at that including me

"Thanks for that" Shane said winking and wiping his cheek

"Let's get this going, chilling in the summertime" Jason said as they started the rest of the concert.

"Lisa did you see that, a fan kissed him" I said

"Come here" She said and I looked at the laptop and doubled over. There on the screen was a picture of the fan kissing him and his eyes go wide

"You got in on camera, love it" I said and we both laughed and I moved back to the side to continue watching the concert.

I did the dance with Shane and we again shared a quick kiss then I went into the back getting into my dress for much better which turned out amazing again. We all went out for Burnin' up which was fun. This time I was dancing up around Shane singing with him the last chorus like I had with Nate.

"Goodnight Houston" He called as we all cheered

"Goodnight" Nate Called as we finished the last line confetti falling over us. I had some with Nate but I was fully covered tonight. We then left the stage as the crew started cleaning up. Caitlyn and Lisa headed to the bus and me and boys stayed back to meet Mary's granddaughter and her friend. There was 6 more backstage passes that have been won. Usually it was the sound check but apparently every few concerts there are a few passes that get handed out so there is more time to hang with the guys then one minute during the sound check party.

We were all in the dressing room that Nate used. It was emptied from all the clothes and now though. We were all spread out along the couches and Chairs as 8 fans came in to meet us. There were a couple of fathers with little girls, all of them were cute. Soon there was only two left. I saw the familiar VIP backstage passes; they were different than the others

"You must be Mary's granddaughter and her friend" Shane asked

"Annabelle and Sasha" The little blonde girl said "This is so exciting" She squealed

"I know" her brunette friend squealed

"We are excited too" Nate said

"Mary was awesome we had to meet you" Jason called

"Come take pictures" Shane said as the girls ran over to the couch posing with the guys and stuff. I took pictured on our camera and the girls. They took pictures with me and the guys signed their shirts and everything. We hung out with them for a while talking then they had to leave to get picked up. We got our stuff and headed out the back with a few fans signing stuff getting to the bus. It didn't take as long as last night, but long enough. We were pulling out of the loading dock around 11:35 instead of the 10 minutes later we did that night before.

I changed into pink plaid pyjamas pants and a t-shirt jumping onto the love seat claiming it as the others were changing. Shane joined me and we were all curled up along the couches and lounge chairs ready to see the pictures. I wasn't joining a dance party tonight I was pretty tired.

We started looking through pictures and they were all really good. I laughed so hard when the one with the fan kissing Shane came up. His eyes were so wide, we all laughed really hard. He said it wasn't funny but we all said it was. We agreed not to vote it best picture though, to be fair. We went through all of them and decided to choose the picture we got of the three of them at the end of set this party off, their first song. It was a really good picture. Lisa saved it to the date and turned her computer off. Jason and she curled up in the lounge chair as Nate and Caitlyn were cuddling on the big couch, me and Shane on the love seat.

"We should watch a movie tonight" Nate suggested

"A scary one" I said

"Sounds fine to me" Caitlyn said

"Which one" Shane asked

"Case 39" Lisa said

"Spooky" I said

"Too scary for you" Caitlyn asked

"Nope, plus Bradley cooper is so hot" I said and Shane glared at me as I stuck my tongue out.

We all curled up in blankets laying out popcorn, drinks and candy all over the coffee and side tables and started watching the movie. We finished the movie it was quite scary actually. We all then got ready for bed. I kissed Shane good night as I got into my bunk and he got into his. Soon we were all in our bunks ready for bed, it wouldn't be the best sleep as it was through the night on the bus but it would be okay. We all closed our eyes closing the screens which were also a protector so no-one could fall out if we turned a sharp corner that would be a funny sight though. I smiled happy about everything that was happening as my eyes closed peacefully and all of us including me fell into a deep slumber.

**A/N: That was that and concert 2. A cute lunch date, nice act by the guys, fun mob chase I always love writing those. Of course the concert and the bus was fun. I loved when the fan kissed Shane if only we were all that lucky eh? Anyways sorry it took long I had got stuck but just wrote what I thought of. I am not doing every concert but I am doing some cute days we need some fluff. Soon I will get the truth about Caitlyn's hate. Anyways I will update soon and do my best. Please let me know what you think and what was your favourite part of this chapter? Read and Review enjoy! **

**~Kim **


	33. Lover's Day

**Together at 18**

**Chapter 3: Lover's Day**

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I woke up and sighed knowing it was still early in the morning as the bus was dead silent except the noise of us travelling down the road. I grabbed my phone from the small shelf and saw it was just about 4 am. I could sleep for at least 6 more hours. We were going to be driving until about 1, when we would get to the stadium for our next show. I sighed sitting up rubbing my eyes. They were awake and I didn't know if I would get back to sleep. I opened my screen quietly and got out heading to the living area where our fridge is. I grabbed the milk and poured me a glass setting the milk back on the counter. I walked over to the couch grabbing a sweater a left there and slipping it on. I went and got my glass taking a sip. I was about to get the milk and put it away when a hand brushed my shoulder.

"Ahh" I screamed and turn around seeing Shane as my milk sprays form my glass covering his face and hair. I gasp putting my glass down covering my mouth "Oh my god babe I am so sorry" I said trying not to laugh but failing as I let out a giggle. It was funny seeing his sleepy eyes blink adjusting to his milk covered face.

"What are you doing up?" he asked

"I was getting a glass of milk I couldn't sleep. Well I did but I woke up" I said

"I see, I heard you get up. And it's okay about the milk you are covered in it too" he said and I looked down at myself

"No I'm not" I said and he chuckled. His arms were on the counter behind me as he leant into kiss me.

"Babe you are covered in milk" I said and he laughed and kept leaning in. I sighed and was about to kiss him when I saw his arm move and felt milk spill over my head and onto my body.

"You are now" He whispered then kisses me. I pushed him away

"Shane what the hell" I said

"You got me, so I got you back" He said innocently

"Mine was an accident"

"The bus jerked" He said and I looked at him

"Bull shit" I said and he gasped

"Mitchie language" He said is mock anger

"Suck it up" I said looking in the cupboards for paper towel. "I am soaked and covered in milk ugh" I groaned

"Here" he said picking me up and I screamed

"Put me down, what are you doing" I said as he walked towards the back of the bus

"You need a shower" He said

"No Shane put me down I can undress myself" I said hitting his back as he walks into the bathroom turning the water on.

"Who said anything about un dressing" he said putting me under the water stepping away

"OH MY GOD SHANE ITS COLD" I said jumping out dripping wet, my pyjamas soaked from milk and water.

"Oh well, you are cleaner"

"I hate you" I screamed grabbing a bottle of shampoo opening it and spraying it at him

"Oh you are going to get it" he said locking the door. He grabbed tooth paste walking towards me. I sprayed him with Shampoo as he pulled me to him with one arm around my hips and emptied the tooth paste all over my hair.

"No Shane" I screamed trying to get out of his grip.

"Never" He said as I got the shampoo near his eyes

"Owe damn it" He screamed letting go off me. I ran back into the water that was now warmer

"I win" I said warming up trying to get the toothpaste out of my hair.

"Yeah I guess you do" he said walking over taking off his shirt

"Shane, wait till I'm done" I said taking my shirt off now in my pants and a bra

"No" he said jumping in tripping grabbing my waist and we both fall to the floor in the shower landing on our asses his arms around me. We both looked at each other and burst out laughing the water still falling.

"This place is a mess" I said giggling into his chest looking at the bathroom as he looked around. There was toothpaste and shampoo everywhere. "We will have to clean this up" I said sighing

"Shower or clean first" He asked reaching up and turning the water off

"Clean, then we can toss our clothes into a plastic bag and shower. We would just get messier if we cleaned after" I said like it was obvious

"Clean it is" He said standing up and helping me up "Sorry I fell at least we didn't crack our skulls" he said and I nodded

"I agree, sorry about the milk" I said and he nodded

"Its fine it was fun having a milk, shampoo and toothpaste fight with you"

"Even though it was gross" I laugh

We start cleaning up the bathroom even though we were still soaked. We get the floor cleaned and start cleaning the surfaces. Finally the bathroom was clean and most of it was dry even ourselves. He grabbed a garbage bag from under the sink and we both stripped tossing our clothes into it. We didn't really care we had seen each other naked and he was very beautiful in all his glory, I was shy but he just smiled saying I was beautiful as well.

I stepped into the shower as he was finishing tossing garbage that was just from bathroom usage. I was just finishing getting the tooth paste out of my hair when he stepped in and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Hey gorgeous" He said kissing my neck as the hot water was now pouring down on top of both of us and I tried to restrain myself as I let out a soft moan

"Hi" I said smiling turning around and kissing him as my chest presses against his. He leans me against the cool shower wall kissing me the water still coming down upon us. It was very hot and romantic kissing him under the water in the shower. I had to say it was a total turn on.

"You skin is so amazing wet" He said rubbing my sides and I giggled running my hand up his chest.

"Shane" I moaned a little as his hands went through my hair

"Yeah" he says now kissing my neck instead of my lips

"We can't not here, not now" I said although I was totally turned on

"I know love, its okay I just loving being intimate with you, no physicality needed although you are pretty hot right now" She said smiling as I smiled

"Thank you, your sexy just you know…" I said and he nodded

"I'll get out so you can finish" He said and I shook my head

"It's okay we just need to wash up. Will you get my back" I asked handing him the soap

"Sure babe" He said as I turned around and he ran the soap up my back washing it with his hands. He never went below the waist with his hands or the soap and just washed my back.

"Your turn" I said washing his back placing a few small kisses on the back of his neck.

I know it might sound wrong being in the shower together but it was sexual us being naked together, but we had been before and it's not like we were having sex. We were kissing which was really hot then just washing off, and yes maybe touching each other's back but we were completely innocent with the touching.

"Can I wash your hair" he asked kissing me softly and I giggled

"You want to wash my hair" I asked confused

"It's gorgeous and I love running my hands through it, especially damp so why not?" he asked and I giggled

"Alright wash my hair" I said handing him the shampoo.

He gets some onto his hands and rubs them together then faces me running his hands softly through my hair getting it lathered with shampoo. As he runs them through the front of my head he places a soft kiss upon my lips. It felt really good he was like massaging my head and kissing me. That sounds funny but it felt good. Finally I turned around and leaned into him as he let the water wash over my head is hands helping getting all the shampoo out. It was intimate but not really sexual at all. After I helped him wash his, he didn't have as much hair so it took less time. I loved running my hands through his wet hair though.

"You done" he asks as we were just standing under the warm water

"Yeah are you" I ask

"Yeah, let's get out" He said turning the water off. He steps out wrapping a towel around his waist and he holds one out for me as I step into it and he wraps it around me. It was really cold in the bus, I was glad the towels were really warm.

I got another one and wrapped it around my soaking hair. We both left the bathroom going to the back room where we kept our suitcases. I looked through my bags grabbing my baggiest pair of sweat pants, panties, a bra and a t-shirt.

"I'm going to change" I said quietly to him and he nodded still looking through his clothes in only a towel. I smirked at his chest then went into the bathroom changing into my warm clothes.

I got into my sweats and a t-shirt then walked over to the mirror grabbing a hair band from the cabinet and tying my hair into a messy bun. I looked tired but I could've not felt more awake then I did. It was probably the shower, it definitely woke me up. I walked out and went to the back room where Shane was now in plaid pyjama pants and was looking for a shirt.

"Hey you" I said wrapping my arms from behind him and kissing his shoulder.

"Hey" he said turning around and hugging me "are you going back to bed"

"I'm so awake I won't be able to sleep, are you?" I asked

"Nah don't think so. We have 5 hours until the most of them will be up maybe we can just have a lover's day." He said

"A lovers day" I asked confused

"Well I love you, you love me, we are lovers but I guess a better term would be a you and me day. Me and you spend the day together" He said smiling

"I'd like that, but we are sharing a bus with four other people" she said

"Babe, we can cuddle, talk, watch movies, eat junk food, play video games just be together. Plus when they get up we can go to our bunks just hang out together, we haven't been alone for more than 2 hours by ourselves and I miss our lovers time" He said chuckling kissing my forehead

"Alright, a lover's day it is" I said smiling "finish getting dressed."

"I guess that would help" he chuckled turning around grabbing a white wife beater and slipping it over his toned chest that my hands were roaming over just a few minute before. I pushed that thought from my mind as we started towards the front end of the bus. He tossed his phone onto his bunk and we went to the love seat and curled up on it. He was sitting on it, his back to the arm of the couch and I was sitting between his legs both our legs stretched out from us.

"This is nice" I say leaning into his chest

"Yeah it is, so quiet just us I love this day already" He says laughing kissing my temple and I smiled

I feel his hand running along my stomach through my shirt. It's a weird but oddly amazing feeling. I feel my shirt rise a little and his bare hands run along my tummy in a soothing motion as I let out a giggle.

"Shane that tickles" I said as he actually starts tickling me and I start squirming

"No Shane STOP" I shout and he instantly put his hand over my mouth. I squirm moving it from my mouth.

"What are you doing?" I ask looking up at him

"Well I was tickling you, but you screamed I don't want them to wake up" He said and I blushed

"Sorry I forgot" I said settling back into my original position my shirt pulled down. No more tickling for now.

"It's alright, sorry I tickled you"

"Its okay" I looked up and kissed his chin. He smiled leaning down farther and capturing my awaiting lips with his. We kiss for a few minute innocently in an almost upside down way, it was random but very sweet. We kept it innocent his hands just wrapped around my waist and no tongue just lips. I finally pulled away smiling huge

"I love you" he says softly and I curl my head into his chest

"I love you too, is it weird I already don't want this day to end"

"It is a little weird but I feel the exact same way" He said chuckling and I smiled

"Can we listen to music" I asked and he nodded

"My iPod and Phone are on my bunk though" He said

"I'll get them" I said standing up and he unwillingly let go with a pout and I laughed going to grab both. He had a lot more music on his phone; he was on it more then on his iPod. I crawled back into his arms as the deck was on the table beside us. I started scrolling through his music. "You have owl city" I asked and he chuckled

"Course, you know them" he asked

"I love their two of their songs" I said looking at them. I put the Phone on his deck and smile grabbing the remote and pressing play as Vanilla twilight came on. I loved that song and some of the lines were just so amazing. I curled into his chest listening to it.

"Till I look down at my hands and feel sad cause the spaces right between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly" Shane sang and intertwined our fingers and I giggled

"I don't feel so alone" I sang almost in tears and he wrapped his arms tighter holding her hand

"You aren't alone" He said in my ear

"Anymore" I said with a small smile on my face

"Okay time for a happier song. You will never be again either" He said kissing my head and smiled. I sat up more leaning against the back of the couch now my legs draped over his my side against his as he is still leaning against the arm.

"Put on…" I said not being able to thing. He then pressed play and I laughed as DJ got us falling in love started to play.

"Why are you laughing" He asked and I shrugged

"Don't know I want to dance" I said crawling off the couch and grabbing his hands. He smiled locking his hands with mine and we dance really silly all over the front room laughing and having so much fun.

At the pit bull part came on Shane stepped away and rapped the words using his hands like he was a DJ. I couldn't stop laughing. This was so much fun I loved it. And it was only like 6:00 in the morning, this day could only get better. We dance to a few fast songs laughing smiles on our faces the whole time. Soon Collide came on and he took my waist and I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck and we slow danced to the song as I giggled smiling. After we danced to it and jammed to Dynamite by Taio Cruz I plopped down onto the couch.

"Tired of dancing" Shane asked going to the fridge and grabbing water. I held out my hand and he tossed me one and I took a sip.

"Not really just want to rest now. Do you want to play a video game or watch a movie" He said

"We could play the Wii apparently my parents dropped off games last night before the concert, that I haven't seen" he said walking over to where we kept the games and brought over a bag as we started looking through them when I gasp pulling out a game hiding behind my back with a huge smile on my face "What game is it?" he asked

"MARIO KART" I said loudly pulling it out from my back and he laughed

"You want to play it" he asked

"Yes" I said getting up and going to the TV stand where the Wii was as he laughed as I jumped excitedly setting it up.

I got two remotes and turned it on handing him one and we both sat on the big couch that was facing the TV right on. I smiled happily as it turned on and we started setting it up.

"You have no idea how much of a little kid I feel like right now" he said looking at me with a goofy grin

"Hey I'm having fun, and I love Mario" I said sticking my tongue out as he just rolled his eyes as we started to play. It was so much fun. We really sucked until about our 10th race we were finally making it past the bottom 8 placing mostly 7th and 6th but it was still really fun. We both laughed at how bad we had failed mostly every time.

"My hands hurt" I said putting the remote down when I finished the last race I wanted to play my thumb hurt a lot.

"We've been playing for over an hour so no wonder" Shane said and I smiled seeing it was almost 7:30

"Wow we have, and I am starving" I said my stomach growling and he laughed

"Let's eat then" He said starting to turn off the system and I kissed him then skipped the short distance to the kitchen type area laughing. I felt like such a little kid or a teenager in love in one of those cheesy corny movies. I have to say I loved it.

We found some bagels and some cream cheese so we decided to have that. We plugged in the toaster and toasted our bagels. I was putting cream cheese on mine as Shane was toasting his. He was waiting for it to pop and placed peanut butter on the table. When he turned again I decided to have peanut butter too, so I put peanut butter and cream cheese on my bagel. I have to say as I put the top on my bagel it looked rather disgusting. However it might taste amazing. I took a big bite and smiled as I swallowed it, it tasted way better then it looked.

"Mitch that is disgusting" he says sitting down spreading peanut butter on his bagel

"It looks it but trust me it taste so good" I said ripping a piece off my bagel and holding it to his mouth

"No thanks" he said wrinkling his nose

"One bite" I said with puppy eyes

"It's gross" he said spreading his peanut butter

"Try it Shane" I said in a whining voice "or bye bye bagel" I said taking his plate

"Oh fine" He said taking the bite from my hand and I placed his bagel back in front of him

"So" I said smiling

"It actually isn't that bad, good job" he said raising his hand and I laughed high fiving him as he got cream cheese and spread it on his bagel too as I rolled my eyes laughing.

We ate our bagels even though it did look disgusting, our new favourite bus breakfast bagel with peanut butter and cream cheese. After we ate we sat down on the big couch again watching a movie. We didn't cuddle we just sat close holding hands. We turned off the lights as we were watching transformers and some of the parts were dark so we wanted to see clearly. Also we decided watching movies in the dark was more fun. It was only 8 in the morning and we were eating popcorn watching transformers and drinking soda, yeah that was healthy, tour was going to be so bad for our figures. I had to say though I was enjoying this, and could definitely get used to it, being on tour. Especially being with Shane, that was the best part of my life and forever will be. I smiled looking at him before fixing my gaze on the TV.

We finished the first movie and we were half way through the second more so cuddling now when we turned our heads to see Nate walking in straight to the fridge and grabbing orange juice.

"Hey Nate" I said

"How are you guys so awake, it's just about 10" he asked sitting on the chair his hair a mess

"We woke up really early, we were just going to finish the movie and have a nap until we get there" Shane said

"You're half-way through it, talk about up early" he said and I giggled. He had no idea.

"Early risers, and I couldn't sleep" I said watching the TV "Now be quiet I want to watch the movie" I said and Shane chuckled as did Nate as we continued watching it.

Around 11:00 the other three emerged and I could barely hear the end of the movie but I got most of it. I sat up yawning as did Shane. He might have faked it but I wasn't. We weren't really going to have a nap we were just going to hang out on our couple's day.

"Morning" Caitlyn said sitting on the arm of the chair Nate was in with a cup of coffee for both of them.

"Morning" we all chorused

"Do you guys want breakfast" Jason asked

"I'm starving" Lisa said

"Same" Caitlyn said

"Bring it on" Nate said smiling

"We ate earlier" Shane said

"I'm going to take a nap before we get there I really should learn to sleep in" I said leaving the room and going into my bunk turning the light on and waiting for Shane. It was randomly quiet within the bunks. I could hear the motor but I could also hear raindrops starts to hit the top of the bus. It had to be pretty heavy to hear it. Oh well the best thing to do on rainy days was curl up in blankets talking or reading a book. I always thought the sound of rain was so peaceful. I smiled leaning against the side wall of my bunk waiting for Shane listening to the pitter-patter rhythm of the rain, it was definitely relaxing.

"Hey" I heard Shane say as he climbed in

"Hi" I said moving to the far side near the shelf and laying down facing him as he lay on his side facing me

"Sorry I had to talk to them, and it started to rain" he said smiling

"It did I could hear it" I smiled "I love the sounds of the rain its relaxing"

"It can be" He smiled kissing me softly as I kissed back

"It's funny that I think I could actually fall asleep right now, even though I couldn't at 5 this morning still hyped form candy" I said making a silly face and he laughed

"You can sleep I don't mind" He said pulling me closer

"Only if you will" I said resting my head on his shoulder closing my eyes

"Yeah I will try" He said and I looked up seeing his eyes closed

I smiled reaching up and turning of the light and closing my eyes taking in his scent. "I love you" I whispered

"I love you too Mitchie, and our lover's day" Shane said as I felt my breath even and myself slip into unconsciousness.

**Shane's Point of View**

This morning had been so much fun. First the milk, then the shampoo and the tooth paste. The shower was nice and intimate. We didn't do anything that wasn't innocent, honest. I loved dancing with her and cuddling as always. It was so much fun playing Mario kart. It was a little kid's game but we had no worries in the world and it was like we were teenagers goofing off having fun being in love. Well the being in love part was real we just weren't teenagers but that didn't stop us from having amazing fun when we were together.

I was glad we were able to hang out by ourselves have a lover's day which I think we needed. We always did see each other and we spent time ever day but it was more with Nate, Jason, Lisa and Caitlyn, since we shared a bus, they were always around. I smiled as I felt her breath even and herself fall asleep. We were now in her bunk lying down. We had been up since 5 so it was right for both of us to be tired. I was too but I was happy with just watching her sleep. I was also listening to the rain that was hitting the roof of the bus.

I am holding her close smiling and stroking her hair. There was something so genuine and innocent about Mitchie that made me love her more each day even though I didn't think that was possible, I proved myself wrong. It was hard to imagine in October during our European tour that we would be together for our 6 months. We were going to be in France, Paris to be exact and I had already talked to my parents. The next day we were staying there so I could take her on a date for our anniversary, since the concert was on the actual date.

My eyelids are currently falling and I am having trouble keeping them open. I let them close and listen to the rain and thinking about the girl in my arms, the love of my life as I also drift into the unconsciousness state she was currently in.

"Shane, Mitchie you up? We are pulling up to the venue in about 5" I heard Nate called and I sighed waking up

"I'm up man, I'll get Mitchie up we will be out in 5" I called

"Alright see you then" Nate said and I heard him join the others. I grabbed Mitchie's phone and saw it was just after 1. We got there a few minutes later than planned, probably because of the rain.

"Babe we are here" I said kissing Mitchie's cheek and watched as hers eyes fluttered open

"We're here already" She asked

"We've been asleep for about 2 hours" I said and she laughed

"Not long enough" She said yawning and I giggled

"Alright sleepy head well we need to get up we will be there in 5 and we have to go inside, get ready for our sound check and such.

"Alright" She said and we got up and she brushed out her hair tying it up and slipped on her converse that looked silly with her sweat pants. I slipped on a shirt over my wife beater as well as a wind breaker as I could still hear the rain.

We got ready and met the others outside as we were in the loading docks for the venue. We saw our parents at a door of the loading docks waiting for us. Thank god for the rain there was no-one waiting for us. I remembered we were doing a radio interview live from the venue before our concert after our sound check. We all left the bus heading towards the door. Mitchie and I were last off the bus as the door closed we made our way towards the door my arm slung around her shoulder.

"Thanks Shane" She said quietly

"For" I asked

"Our lover's day, we should have one more often"

"My pleasure" I said

"Well thanks love" She said and I kissed her cheek as we entered the door it closing behind us. We walked into the venue the rain behind us as well as our free time during the day as we had a lot to do again today before our concert. Let the fun preparations of concert number 3 of our summer tour begin.

**A/N: Chapter 3 done and I'm really happy with this chapter. I had fluff which I wanted a lot of and it was really cute and adorable. I am happy where I ended it and we will continue with the radio interview and such and 3****rd**** concert. I haven described concerts so I won't be doing much. We are going to skip to the last week of July for the tour for the fourth chapter after concert number3. I am excited we are getting closer to the Caitlyn thing. I will update this weekend as I have four days off, but it is also Halloween but I will do what I can. Anyways let me know what you think and what was your favourite part of their lover's day? I think mine was probably them playing Mario kart, it is an amazing game. Please Read and Review. Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	34. Interview,ThunderKisses and Conversation

**Together at 18**

**Chapter 4: Interview, Thunder Kisses and Conversation**

**Shane's Point of View**

The afternoon after we got to the venue went by very fast. We set everything up and made sure everything was ready just in time to start our sound check. We were on a tight schedule today. We wouldn't have much time to get everything ready since we had an interview with the local radio station that plays our music. They were doing it live from the venue and I loved radio interviews but we really had to plan this out. They wanted an hour so from the time the band finish our sound check to the time Mitchie goes on she will have about 20 minutes to get ready before the 10 minutes countdown. This was always pushing it… the time shortage … I guess we will see how it goes.

We are now just finishing with the fans from the sound check party. We really have to hurry through this one but it has to be the same length. We are just finishing taking a few more pictures. We all leave as the fans start dispersing.

"Come one let's go" I say to the rest of the guys and Mitchie as I take her hand and we head to the room where we are doing the interview.

"Do I have to be in on this" Mitchie asked and I laughed

"Yes Mitchie, you will be fine love" I said squeezing her hand.

We got to the rom and sat down in front of two Microphones that have been set up. I was sharing with Mitchie and Jason with Nate. Across from the table was Raging Ryan, his radio name who ran the local stations backstage interviews.

"Hey you 4" He said

"Hey" we all chorused

"5, 4, 3…" He said then turned on the on air light and spoke into the microphone

"Good evening this is Raging Ryan on 107.9 and we are on an all access interview with no one else but connect 3 and the gorgeous Mitchie Torres, live from the air stadium, where they will be playing a concert tonight. So you 4 this is going to be your 3rd concert on this tour how has it been so far?"

"It has been amazing, travelling with all of us is always amazing and the fans have just been outrageous we have never had crowds like this before" Jason said

"The fans are the adrenaline rush that keeps us going and with all the energy they give off it's impossible to not give our best" Nate stated

"How has this tour been for you Shane, different than others?"

"All the tours are different. The fans are crazy its why no matter how tired we get we are on stage every night at the same time doing the best we can. However this tour has been a certain extra special for me. Jason and Nate always have their biggest fans with them and this time I have mine as well it's more inspiration to get on the stage" I say wrapping an arm around her shoulder

"Well we have heard you, Mitchie have been amazing on stage as well. It's cute these two. You can't see them but they are adorable. We hear you were a last minute decision" He asks looking at Mitchie.

"It wasn't last decision I had two weeks to put together my set. It's been insane but the guys here always help and keep me on earth, and I have to say they really do have the most amazing fans in the world, they have tons of support for me"

"You haven't even recorded anything, and to get this response how was it?"

"I was speechless. I didn't expect anything like this" She said

"Well we are all excited to see your performance tonight, can you give us a little taste of one of your songs" he asked

"Go ahead Mitch" I said looking at her squeezing her hand

"Sure I'd love too, I will sing my favourite song of my set, and just the chorus though can't give it all away" I said and we all went quiet as I take a deep breath

"What is it called" He asked

"Me, myself and time" I said and sing the chorus with no music straight to the microphone.

"Wow that was fantastic, and I bet all of you listening believe that as well. Have you always sang, or thought you would be singing on a stage" He asked and this was turning out to be more of a Mitchie interview.

"Not at all and this is a chance of lifetime, and I definitely always thanks the boys for this chance, but I have always sang for myself"

"That's amazing, that you get this chance and you are amazing. So some back stage questions, has the tour affected your relationship in any way Shane"

"It has but in a good way. I think it's made it stronger. Sure you can be together and see each other all the time when you are a couple but living together in the enclosed space can really make it real"

"You get to know what it's like to live with them. It's hard but you have to learn to compromise and I think learning those lessons already just strengthen the relationship more than anything" Mitchie said smiling

"How have you, Nate and Jason adjusted to having another member upon the bus"

"We love it she is like my big sister by a few months. We are all a family pretty much it's pretty amazing" Nate says

"She is so hilarious and always makes us laugh. The best part is knowing that we all perform and having that in common is a big deal to all four of us" Jason said

"Okay so more about the concert tonight Mitchie you do a small set as an opening act"

"Yes I do a 6 song set, before the boys come on"

"Then we do our set, which Mitchie is also part of" Shane said

"Yeah we hear you do a duet with Shane."

"Yes I do, I was nervous at first but I love doing it with him, it's an important song" I smiled

"We heard you didn't have a part in writing it though like all your other songs"

"She had the biggest part within the song" Shane said "We do Much better together that is our duet and as everyone knows she is the inspiration so she is the reason this song exists so she had the biggest part" Shane says smiling

"Well we are glad that all four of you are back on the road together and enjoying it. We are all excited for this concert tonight. We are running out of time, so we will let you guys get ready for the concert. I am Raging Ryan and this was your backstage all access interview with Connect 3 and Mitchie Torres" He says turning off the microphone. "Thank you all for coming"

"Of course we love doing interviews, thanks for having us" Nate said

"Sorry to bother you" Bruce said opening the door "This ran late Mitchie 20 minutes until you're on" He said

"What" she practically shouted "I have to go" She said kissing me and leaves the room running down the hall waving to us. She usually took like 25 minutes to get ready she had 10 right now I really hope she would make it.

"Bye" I called after her hearing her foot prints getting quieter

"Alright well thanks again for the interview, have a great show" Raging Ryan said as we shake hands and us our selves go get ready as much as we can until Mitchie's set as we want to see it.

We arrive back stage 5 minutes until show time and Mitchie was just finishing doing her accessories back stage setting up her microphone as well. "Never again" she said looking at me and I laughed

"You made it, that's all that matters" I said giving her a swift kiss as she gets to her position

"2 minutes" someone calls and she smiled

"So excited" She said blowing us kisses and waving as the lights went off for the last minute and cheers started. Soon the music started and she walked out looking amazing as usual doing her set. I loved getting to watch her perform it was another reason to get on that stage and do amazing we had to live up to what she could do, cause she really was amazing and I would never get tired of watching her, she was mesmerising.

We are just getting on the bus and it is already 12:00am. At least the hotel we are staying out is only in a town 2 hours away, we really wanted those beds to sleep in. There were a lot of fans after the show outside tonight. We all got onto the couches. Mitchie and I we exhausted even with our adrenaline we were ready for bed.

"I vote doing the picture tomorrow" I said half asleep curled up with Mitchie

"Second that notion" She said practically asleep

"Maybe if you all slept last night you wouldn't be tired" Caitlyn said

"They were only up like 2 hours earlier then us, they can sleep, but really you should both still be able to stay up two more hours" Nate said

"We were up since 5, let us sleep" I said almost asleep now

"We are doing the pictures now, have coffee" Lisa said setting up her laptop as Caitlyn groaned making us coffee

"5 are you guys crazy" Nate said

"We couldn't sleep and Caitlyn sit down, if we have coffee we won't sleep at all" I said as she growled but sat onto Nate's lap who was on the recliner as me and Mitchie were laying on the long couch.

We all went through the pictures voting on a picture of turn right where all three of us were singing the girls on the floor after they slid down, it was amazing the way the camera had caught the light in the shot it was definitely the best. Surprisingly Caitlyn was the first to vote it had the best even though Mitchie was in it, I was surprised but happy as well, I loved the picture. We all agreed it was best so that was good.

After the pictures Mitchie and I stayed on the couch both almost asleep. I was half asleep as she was now fully asleep. I smiled closing my eyes listening to the other three play video games until I slipped into the darkness finally getting some rest that we both needed greatly, hoping to be at the hotel soon.

"Shane we're here wake up" I heard a voice say as my eyes fluttered open and I see Lisa looking at me

"The hotel" I asked and she nodded

"Alright thanks" I said sitting up unwrapping my arms form Mitchie. I stand up stretching my arms above my head. I walk to the bunks and grab the bag I had set on Mitchie's bed along with hers. I walked back over laying them by the door and sitting on the edge of the couch

"Babe wake up, we are here" I said quietly

"Shane, the bus needs to move" My dad said walking in and I sigh

"Can you grab the bags then" I asked as Mitchie groaned slightly

"Alright" He said confused lifting them as I carefully pull Mitchie up into my arms bridal style like I had the first time I found her on the streets"

"Careful with her head" My dad said as I carefully exited the bus him following me with our bags. I was exhausted and Mitchie curled into my chest. There were flashes of paparazzi but I didn't care. My dad kind of blocked it as I heard the bus pull away we got into the door of the hotel.

"Shane is she okay?" I heard my mom ask and I nodded

"Yeah she is just tired, and needs to sleep as do I" I said heading to the elevator and got in with my parents. "Are the others in their rooms" I asked

"Just getting there yeah" my mom said and I nodded

"Thanks" I said as we exited and they walked to the room with me. My mom had the key and unlocked it. I walked in laying Mitchie down on the bed removing her heels so they weren't on the bed.

"Here are your bags" my dad said putting them near the foot of the bed

"They key cards are on the table" My mom said and I nodded

"Alright thanks mom, dad I will see you tomorrow morning" I said yawning

"Yeah goodnight" my mom said hugging me as I hugged her

"Night dad" I said as he nodded and they both left. I looked back to Mitchie and the bags after sliding the chain lock to the door. How was I going to do this?

I sigh getting my pyjamas pants out and going into the bathroom bringing my bathroom bag with me. I quickly brushed my teeth and got changed. I walked back out Mitchie still on the bed sound asleep. I didn't want her to sleep in clothes that were really uncomfortable. I walked over to the window making sure the balcony door curtains were closed tightly and turned off the big light letting the bed side lamp light up the room.

I went into her bag retrieving her purple plaid pyjama pants and a tank top she packed. "Mitch" I whispered "can you wake up" I asked rubbing her one side. I sighed knowing it wouldn't happen. I grabbed my phone and sent a text.

_Can you come here, need help Mitchie is sleeping, room 1401_

Soon I heard a soft knock on my door and I opened it as an exhausted looking Lisa came in. "Sorry I know you don't really want to help but I can't hold her up and changed her shirt" I said and she nodded

"Let's just do it" She said as I nodded. I walked over and propped Mitchie's Torso up and Lisa started taking her shirt off. Mitchie almost fell over but I caught her. Lisa got the tank top over her head. I slowly reached my hands up the back and undid her bras carefully removing the straps and removing it tossing it to the ground.

"Open the blankets" I said and Lisa pulled them back as I held Mitchie and laid her down

"Are you good now" She asked

"I guess thank you Lisa" I said and she left. I should've just done it but she would've fallen over.

I unbutton her jeans and pull them down letting them fall to the ground. I couldn't help but smile at the lacy trim of her panties. I smiled rubbing my hands slowly up her outer thighs then grabbed her pants and carefully slipped them on her legs. I carefully lifted her up from her knees and slipped her pants up over her bum. Even though that might seem wrong at least she would be comfier then in jeans. I relocked the door and climbed into the bed loving the comfy feeling loving the pillow my head was resting on. I covered up turning off the light and wrapping my arms around the tiny body near me. I kiss her neck once

"Love you Mitch" I whispered and closed my eyes letting myself slip into the dark unconsciousness of sleep that was desperately needed. I was definitely going to get the rest I needed, as I knew Mitchie was currently getting it as well. I now vow to have no more 5am Milk, Shampoo, tooth paste fights although it was quite entertaining. With my final thought I was out like a light.

I woke up groaning to the sound of thunder from outside. I sighed turning my head and adjusting my eyes to the green glowing lights of the clock. I sighed throwing my head back to the pillow seeing it was only just after 6:00. I really need to sleep I went to bed just after 2:30, ugh!

I turned back wrapping my arms tighter around Mitchie as the pitter-patter of the rain against the window increased and another crash of thunder ran through the hotel. This was so very aggravating I was having an amazing sleep. I was so tired I should've been sleeping like the dead but no I needed to be a light sleeper, of course!

"I'm awake too" I heard Mitchie's voice whisper and I jumped back a little

"You scared me babe, did I wake you" I asked worried

"No the thunder did" She said turning around so she could face me "How did I get up here anyway" She asked

"I carried you sorry if it bothers you but I changed you. Lisa helped with the shirt well I held you up but I thought you would be more comfortable"

"I don't mind thank you" She said wrapping her arms around my neck as mine were around her waist and I pulled her closer placing a soft kissing upon her warm lips.

"I love you" I whispered as she smiled. She slightly jumped as thunder crashed as I again place my lips upon hers as she kissed back cupping my cheek my one hand cupping hers. Nothing like kissing during a rain storm, even if you are in side a warm comfy hotel bed with the love of your life, which guess what I am.

"I love you too" She said pulling away running her hand through my hair

"Have you ever kissed during a rainstorm before" I asked and she giggled

"If you forgot the night you asked me to be your girlfriend, why am I still with you" She asked with a smirk and my eyes went wide

"Never" I said totally fibbing, of course we have made out in the rain before

"Do you want a reminder" She said sitting up as I matched her position

"Sure" I said leaning in but she put her finger to my lips

"Not here" She said getting out of the bed and I looked at her confused. She smiled walking over to the balcony doors and opening one. The sound of the rain rhythm came stronger and she stepped out into the rain motioning me to her with her finger as I see the rain fall upon her.

"I get sick I blame you" I said walking into the rain wrapping her in my arms as she kisses me running her hands in my hair.

"So romantic" She breathed into the kiss

"I love you" I said picking her up kissing her as the rain keeps falling, thunder crashing as she wraps her legs around me tightly. We kissed for a few more minutes until I walked us back in kicking the door closed as we make our way to the bed soaking wet falling upon it. I was now hovering over her kissing her very passionately. We haven't done this for a while and I love it. She was so sexy like this; especially kissing me well her hands were rubbing my back.

We were making out still wet but we both didn't care. It was very hot, very heavy and very passionate. I loved her so much and was so turned on. "Make love to me Shane" She whispered as I kissed her neck.

"You sure" I said and she nodded. Soon we were kissing more passionate with fewer clothes and as I pull a blanket over us we show our love to each other in the most sacred way known to mankind, in the form of making love. Something that we never took for granted and used for only the both of us as we both knew we would forever be together and I knew one day I would be making Mitchie my wife.

It was 10:00 when I woke up still wrapped up with Mitchie in the tangle of sheets we had created on the bed. I smiled holding her petite naked frame close to me. "Morning love" I whispered kissing her bare shoulder

"Morning handsome" She said kissing my lips "Thank you for last night"

"My pleasure" I said kissing her "Sadly we should get ready for the day though we have a few more long ones ahead of us for sure."

We both showered and got ready for the next few hours as another day on the job. The next weeks were filled. We had two nights off in the next 2 weeks, thankfully most nights we would be in hotels but the time zones will be all messed up. That was always the tough part; let's just say… here we go again.

It was now the last week of July and the last few weeks have been very busy and crazy but the concerts have been going great and I have to say Mitchie is just always getting better and better. The responses from the fans at our concerts were always louder too. She was definitely getting a fan base and I was so happy for her.

I am currently sitting at the back of the stage as Mitchie just started her sound check for tonight. "Shane" I heard and turned to see Bruce and our Manager, Brett coming up to me.

"Hey" I said smiling "What's up"

"Can we talk to you" Brett asked and I nodded

"Sure" I said "Nate I'll be right back" I said to Nate as he nodded and followed the managers to my dressing room where I sat down on the couch as they looked at me, "Is something wrong what is going on" I asked curious

"We have talked to the record label" Bruce said and I looked at them

"Okay what does that have to do with me, you talk to them a lot" I said

"Shane, just listen. We talked to them about Mitchie, and we all agreed we need to talk to you first" they said and all of a sudden panic came into my veins as my eyes widens. What's going on? Does she have to stop singing? She loves it though but I know they can't kick of the tour.

"What about Mitchie" I said worried as I took in a breath waiting for an answer I was hoping would not be difficult to hear.

**A/N: Here it is chapter 4. Okay so this chapter I barely planned any of the hotel scene but I let my fingers do the typing and this is what came out and I have to say I am very happy with how it turned out, better than I thought it would so I hope you all enjoy it like I have. We are getting closer to knowing Caitlyn's problem with Mitchie. It will probably start at the end of the next chapter but maybe not depends on what my fingers decided to type, I will do my best. Anyway as my readers and the ones who review and read my stories I need your help. I have an idea and a summary of a story I want to try when I'm done this one. So I would like you all to read it and tell me what you think. I know it might seem unoriginal but I twisted it a little. I think and I haven't quite written a story like this. I would also like to know what you think and if you would like to read it. Please let me know. Here is the summary.**

**Falling Over Her Summary**

**Shane Gray, the jock and most popular guy in school. He is failing English and needs a C to resume as captain of his baseball team with only 3 weeks to do so. Mitchie Torres, Nerdy girl, with an amazing boyfriend who she loves very much. Popular jock, meets the nerd of the school for tutoring. Out of school tutoring sessions so they aren't seen together. It starts of as hate and turns into a friendship? One night, he sees her not so nerdy, he wants a date, does she satisfy him with one still with a boyfriend. Friends hound him about getting a girl when he only wants one. What happened when the popular guy is just happening to fall over the nerd of school? Anything could happen after all he is Falling Over Her.**

**Well there it is let me know what you think and if you would like to read it. I will probably write it anyway but I would love your thoughts about it. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	35. The Offer and She What?

**Together at 18**

**Chapter 5: The Offer and She What?**

**Shane's Point of View**

I was really nervous waiting for Brett or Bruce to speak. I needed to know what was going on and I was in panic mode. I didn't want to be but it involved Mitchie, of course I would be worried. I still have no idea what it could be about. If it is about my image I swear I would freak out. I sigh looking at them wanting to know what it is.

"Can someone please tell me before I flip out" I half shouted

"It's okay Shane calm down nothing is wrong?" Bruce said

"Then why are you not talking. Seriously don't freak me out" I said

"Okay well as we said we talked to the record label and they were talking about Mitchie"

"Yes what about her Brett" I said wanting to know exactly what they were talking about.

"Okay well they have been following the concerts and the reviews about her carefully. This never happens and is so very rare. However Savannah, a manager of the record label, have been following carefully and she would like to sign Mitchie a record deal." Brett said

"Oh my god really that is so amazing" I said smiling

"Yeah it is. Now it won't affect the tour or anything as there is no reason for that. Now they faxed the contract over so Mitchie can look it over with you or your parents but this is real Shane, they don't want anyone else to get another star in the making."

"I understand but wait, why are you telling me about it, shouldn't you be talking to her first, I mean she is the artist I'm not I don't really see what I have to do with it"

"Pretty much everything Shane. You are the one who got her to sing, who encouraged her, who let her shine bright. You are right we don't usually do this at all but because of this situation we wanted to make sure this was okay with you? That there would be no conflict since you will both almost be doing the same thing, same career, and due to her full situation we wanted to know if you think she would be able to handle it?" they asked

"There will be no conflict. We are always so happy with each other we don't mind at all. Now we do have a house in Santa Barbara for after the tour which you are both well aware of, so Savannah will have to be willing to work with her at the studio there, as you agreed to do so with me, they have to accommodate our life as well" I said seriously

"We understand that Shane" Brett said

"I also think she can handle it. She has handled a lot of things some people don't know the full story so she can definitely handle this. This is truly amazing and will honestly make a dream of hers come true, when are you guys telling her?" I asked anxious and very excited

"Well if you want you can tell her, we are going to talk to her tomorrow before the sound check and give her the contract to read over with you and/or your parents depending on what she wants. We also trust Savannah and she won't push Mitchie to do anything that makes Mitchie uncomfortable. However I can always apply to sign her but there can be a huge fight of interest conflict within that."

"Savannah is fine, I trust your opinion but I know Mitchie she will want to meet her before she signs anything, she is very cautious which is a good thing." I said and they nodded "So when do you want me to tell her" I ask

"You can tell her anytime you like. Maybe tomorrow morning. We are spending the night driving again due to the 8 hour drive we have ahead of us to the next town. The whole crew is going for breakfast including all of you and everything, so we can also talk there as well" Brett said

"Alright well I will tell her this is very exciting I am glad someone recognizes that talent and know she deserves it. Thank you guys but I should get back we will be running our set soon" I said and they nodded and left. I smiled running my hands through my hair like I can't believe it. This was beyond amazing and she would not be able to stop smiling when she found out, and I was excited they asked me. I mean of course I would be happy about it. I was also happy I would be the one to tell her, let's just say this was amazing news.

I walk out of my room and get back stage sitting where I was as she was half way through me, myself, and time. I couldn't stop smiling to myself as I saw her singing, having the time of her life like she always did on the stage. She was going to be insanely happy as I am. I smile as she finishes and walked over to us. I stand up hugging her tight as I always do. I laughed as people from the sound check party cheered as I hugged her.

"Hey" I said smiling

"Hi what had got you so smiley" She asked

"I just love watching you perform"

"You better" She said giving me a soft kiss which I return

"Always, now sit and watch our set" I said and winked as she saluted and sat in the chair I had been in. I laughed rolling my eyes as I went onto stage with the guys running our set. I knew the smile was still constantly on my face, I knew when I would tell her and I was happy to see how she would react.

We finished the sound check as well as the party with the fans. The stadium was a good set up so me and the boys were doing the crowd walking again to set this party off. We however had a really good idea. The boys and me have talked about this. Because Mitchie is a big part of this show we wanted her to be a part of it. So when I arrived at the platform singing she would come up through the floor singing along with all of us. So we would do the end pose with her. She had to be there with us, she was part of the party as well. Caitlyn was definitely not impressed but Bruce approved so it was happening. It would definitely be a surprise for the fans, she seems excited as I knew we all where.

After the sound check party and when we were all ready for our concert we sat backstage and just talked and took pictures of many different things. We were goofing off and it was not stop laughter. My stomach actually hurt from laughing so much at one point. Soon Mitchie went on stage a smile was constantly playing on my lips. I was going to tell her tonight when we were alone, after voting on the picture of the night and such just so it would be more private, I rather Caitlyn and Lisa not know about this right away.

I was excited as me and the boys laughed and Mitchie went underneath the stage to the platform that was under the cat walk that we don't usually use but it was perfect for our surprise this night. The boys started the music and we started walking down the aisles doing are song. I was half way through the song and the crowd and luckily no kisses this time. It was the last minute of the song and I was now on the catwalk singing the boys going to be coming up soon. I stood behind the square that would rise. Soon the dry smoke started and I sang. Soon Mitchie's voice sounded and we kept singing as the smoke cleared and we were singing together the boys now behind us playing the guitars. The fans were going insane and it was so much fun. We ended and the pose we did, I loved it. Mitchie and I were beside each other her left and my right hand raised holding out microphones. Her arm crossed over mine. Jason was on my other side and Nate was on hers. They had there guitars off their shoulders and held up over there head. It was really fun, we might have to do this more often.

"How are we doing tonight" I called and everyone clapped as did Mitchie

"Mitchie Torres everyone" Nate called and the fans cheered as she waved and ran off stage changing for the turn right number, God I really loved performing with her and that smile on her face. I am officially now more excited to tell her the news.

We get onto the bus just before 12 and we are all pretty pumped and not really tired we have been getting a lot of sleep lately. We were driving through the night again but we all knew we weren't going to sleep for a while the adrenaline was a lot more fierce then earlier shows. This was definitely one to remember. We all sat down along the living area and grabbed bags of chips and we ate them and drank soda looking through the pictures. We had seen them all and we were all talking about two to choose from. It was either a picture of Mitchie reaching out into the crowd during Me, Myself and Time when she was on the catwalk touching hands of some fans or the one of all four of us at the end of our opening number.

"They are both really good" I said

"I actually prefer the one of Mitchie" Nate said

"I like the one of the four of us" Mitchie said "I mean I like the one of me, but I rather the other one, for tonight, I know I can do much better" She said winking at me and I laughed

"Don't be so cocky" Caitlyn snapped

"Jeez sorry for joking around, I still want the four of us to be the picture of the night."

"Alright Jason Shane you okay with that" Lisa asked

"That's fine with me" I said smiling and Jason agreed. Lisa then turned off her computer and we all played the Wii except Mitchie, she said she would just watch and Caitlyn was just sitting cheering on Nate. We were playing, guess what… Mario kart… It was actually an amazing game especially high on adrenaline.

"I'm going to go write alright" Mitchie asked kissing my cheek "Maybe check the net"

"Sure love" I said quickly kissing her as she said goodnight to the others and went into her bunk, leaving the curtain open as I saw her turn on her laptop I smiled continuing the game for a while.

It was about an hour later when I decided to give up so now Caitlyn had joined in. I grabbed a bottle of smart water and made my way towards Mitchie's bunk and sat down behind her lap top. "Hey" I said smiling

"Hey Love" She said smiling typing and looking at the book beside her

"What are you up too?" I asked

"Putting together a track to a song I just finished" She said smiling

"Can I hear it" I asked

"It's a surprise for you, so I want to wait until it's finished alright" She said and I nodded

"Alright I'm happy you wrote about me" I smile "Is that the only one you are working on?" I asked

"Only track, yes I wrote another song I've been trying to finger out a tune to it"

"Can I read it?" I asked

"Sure I guess, it's cheesy and cute don't laugh" She said flipping to the other song and handing the notebook to me.

"What speed do you want it" I asked and she started tapping it out on her knee as I read along "That works, here" I said turning her computer as she removed the one track and I set just a normal beat"

"Now I just need the instruments and delete the beat and I could have it" she said smiling "what do you think about the lyrics"

"Fairy tale with a twist I love it" I smiled

"Thanks I tried" I smiled listening to the beats

"How about we work on the track together" I offered and she smiled

"Sure I'd love that." She said

We both leaned against the length wise wall against her bunk. Our feet were hanging out of the bunk the curtain open. I held the notebook as she held the lap top. It was fun sitting beside each other working on something that we were both passionate about.

About 45 minutes later we got a little bit done. Mitchie yawned and I noticed her adrenaline was falling. "Getting tired my love" I said and she nodded

"A little yeah, I'm going to get changed" She said and I nodded as she removed the lap top from her lap and went into the back room then the bathroom getting changed and ready for bed. When she got back I would cuddle with her and tell her about the record deal, I was excited to but wanted it in a type of romantic setting.

Soon she was back in her bunk with the computer and her book put away and I was laying beside her my arm around her shoulder holding her close. I was in only a wife beater and plaid pyjama pants. We had the blankets wrapped around us since it was a little bit cold in the bus. Together though it was fairly warm, body heat was always the best source.

"So Mitchie you know the talk I had with Bruce and Brett today" I asked and I was stroking her hair and we were having a loving moment in silence.

"Yeah, what was it about" She asked

"Well it was about you" I said and she looked at me

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked and I chuckled

"No not at all, it was about you and the record label"

"Are they not happy with me?" She asked

"It's nothing like that, this is happy. Savannah is a manager with the label. She sent over a contract to Bruce and Brett who will talk to you tomorrow. However I get the privilege of telling you now. She wants to sign you with a record deal for the label" I said with a huge smile upon her face and her eyes went wide with a smile.

"Your serious, me with a record deal" She asked

"Yes I'm serious" I said

"Oh my god" She squealed hugging me kicking her legs excited and I laugh

"I thought you would like that"

"Not at all, I love it" She said kissing me and I chuckled "When will it start though, I mean I want to stay on the tour, the whole tour" She said

"Don't worry they aren't taking you off the tour. I don't know the logistics just that she would like to sign you. Bruce and Brett are talking to you about it tomorrow with the contract so we can go over it, and my parents can if you want them too as well" I said and she nodded

"This is crazy" She said smiling and I nodded

"That's how I felt when we got one too. You will probably be recording the month we are off in September before our European concerts though, to get it started" I said and she nodded "So you better keep writing" I said winking

"Always" She said smiling "This is amazing"

"It is I am so proud of you" I said kissing her as she kissed me back

"I guess dreams can come true" She said

"Just like our fairy tale together came true" I smiled and she giggled

"You were so just cheesy and I loved it" I kissed her and she smiled curling up into me "I think we should sleep now though" She said getting tired

"I think I can allow that" I said kissing her fore head and she nodded soon falling asleep soundlessly.

It was about 3:00 when I woke up. I carefully slipped out of Mitchie's arms and out of her bunk closing the curtain so she could still sleep. I walked into the main room grabbing a bottle of water then climbing into my bunk quickly falling back asleep smiling thinking of Mitchie.

I woke up around 8:00 and sat up on my bunk just checking twitter and the net on my phone. I then played angry birds cursing the pigs every once in a while and then turned it off getting off my bed landing on my ass instead of my feet because I tripped.

"Owe" I said making a loud thump. I heard a giggle escape from beside me. I pulled the curtain open "Get up sleepy head" I screeched in here ear tickling her and her legs started flailing all over the place and I laughed

"Stop Shane" She said

"Then say sorry for laughing" I said

"But you fell" She said smirking and I glared

"Alright, alright I am sorry for laughing" she said and I stopped tickling her. She pushed passed me going into the bathroom and turning on the shower, I guess today was her morning to shower first. I got dressed then went into the main room. We were going for breakfast in an hour so now I was just waiting for the rest to get up and get ready.

Finally the bus was at our destination and we all get out meeting our parents and getting cars and heading to the café we were apparently having breakfast at. We all arrived and sat down with Bruce, Brett the dancers and all the crew. It was going to be fun hanging out with all of them having breakfast. We pretty much took up the whole café and we got all the fixing to the most amazing waffle and pancake breakfast ever. We also had bacon and eggs if we wanted and unlimited coffee and juice it was definitely amazing.

Bruce and Brett said just a few words to Mitchie about the deal and we all decided we would talk after alone with my parents who wanted to be a part of it and Mitchie trusted them so I was happy she said it was okay. They went through it with us and everything. Mitchie would also learn more of the logistics for it.

After breakfast and all hanging out we all headed back to the venue where the buses were meeting us so we could get what we needed. We all got back on our bus and grabbed our concert bags and headed into the venue. After Mitchie and I helped set up and making sure most things were ready we went to a separate room with my parents to talk to Brett and Bruce about Mitchie's deal. She held my hand tightly and I squeezed it reassuringly so she wasn't nervous. We walked into the room and sat down.

"Hi Mitchie" Bruce said

"HI" She said smiling

"So we are guessing you were heard you are being offered a record deal by the label under the management of Savannah" Brett asked

"Yeah I can't believe it but I am very thankful"

"Well you are amazing and do deserve it. Now because you are with Shane we have made changed to regular contracts and the living situation which we also adjusted for Shane's. Savannah as also looked over them. She is willing to work with the Santa Barbara Studio so when is needed you can have recording time as we had scheduled with Shane as well."

"That sounds good" she said smiling

"Mostly the contract is just your rights as the artist and that you have duties as an artist for the label but they are fairly flexible to your manager and due to your age and everything, being with Shane and having a life as well Savannah will be very good at that. Now you will have a meeting with her the day we have off after the LA concert" he said

"It says on here to start recording as soon as possible" she said "that wouldn't be right after this part of the tour would it" She asked

"Yes, you will have to start recording along then, however you are able to continue on the tour maybe a single would be released by then, maybe two. These are all things you have to work out with Savannah. So far all the work you have done, the writing and music has been great; you just have to record with your tracks as Savannah had agreed. You do need more songs but I'm sure you can work that out so that was fine."

"Oh okay I understand this will be a big part of my life but I need to have my own as well" She said

"The rest of the logistics are with savannah. We just had to have you read over the contract. You won't be signing on until you meet Savannah and I am sure these three will be there with you that day" Brett said

"Definitely" I said

"We will be there too dear" My mom said and Mitchie thanked them.

We talked for another hour or so just about everything and Mitchie was really excited for this and she kept saying how she had a few songs in the works and I knew she did. We finally got to the sound check part of the day and everything. We weren't doing the set this partt off walk through the crowd as this venue's setting on the floor wasn't spaced out enough. So that was fine. After the sound check that last hour went by pretty fast and it wasn't long until I was backstage cheering on Mitchie as she did her set, which was again even better. There was also tons of applause for her and I smiled giving her thumbs up as she would laugh and be amazed by all the applause from the fans.

We then started off the concert and everything with our usual routine. Mitchie came and did the turn right dance and we did our much better duet, and then she came out again with the rest of the crew for Burnin' up it was a usual concert with not that many surprises due to the venue but it was still very fun and as always an adrenaline rush.

That night we got back on the bus and found out we would drive through the night again. We would be arriving around 7, which wasn't bad. We could always wake up if we wanted or just go back to bed and sleep, it depended on lots of things and what was going on in the morning.

We all sat in the living area looking at pictures. Tonight we were all in pyjamas curled up warming up and watching the pictures. It was one of my favourite parts of the night. I held Mitchie in my arms and we watched all the amazing pictured of the night and Mitchie's set was always my favourite because she was beautiful in anything, so I always smiled watching her set pictures.

We voted on one of just Mitchie. It was an amazing photo. It was too the song believe in me. I loved that song and I remember the exact moment the picture was taken and everyone said this won the photo of the night and Caitlyn said nothing as usual and I had to say she really was pissing me off she had to get over it already.

Anyway the picture was in the last chorus when it said I'm gonna wake up feeling beautiful today. Her eyes were closed and her hand reached out but you could just see the raw emotion within her face and the way her body was positioned it was so powerful it definitely deserved picture of the night. I was so proud of the amazing performances she keeps doing every night, no matter what. She loses herself into the music and does the show for the fans, very admirable. That's something that makes a great artist, which she is.

After the picture we all went to bed in our own bunks. I played on my iPhone for a bit but soon enough the brightness of the screen tired my eyes and I turned it off closing my eyes and letting my body slip into the relaxing darkness we are all familiar with each night.

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I woke up the next morning rolling over feeling something crumple under my cheek. I groaned grabbing it seeing it was a piece of paper. I grabbed my phone seeing it was 9 and turned on my light. As my eyes adjusted a read the note that was left on my pillow apparently by Shane?

_Hey love, _

_I didn't want to wake you but the boys, Lisa and I headed out shopping for something we needed and Lisa said she will get some stuff you might need as well. Caitlyn is there but we will be back soon. Please both be alive when we get back, don't need a murder case ;). Anyways I love you and see you soon babe. XOX or maybe in your case SOS :P_

_Love Always Shane._

I couldn't help but laugh at the note he left. I got up and walked into the main room grabbing orange juice and sitting on the couch just relaxing until Caitlyn walked in.

"Great they left me to look after the orphan trash" she said walking over to the counter

"I can look after myself perfectly fine" I snapped back

"They aren't stupid they made me sleep in so I would make sure you didn't steal anything when they left" She snapped sitting down, what a bitch.

"Okay seriously like I would do that. I don't know what the fuck your problem is with me, but you need to get over it. Are you jealous or something of me, because I did nothing to you?"

"Why would I be jealous of you" She asked

"I have no idea. Because I have Shane or something, even though you have Nate who is amazing" I said

"Oh you are going to steal him now too" She said

"What the hell are you talking about I never stole Shane. I'm sorry we fell in love and that I am part of this family but you should be happy for him"

"I will never be happy for him especially if you are involved"

"Why not, what's the big issue" I asked pissed

"You are way oblivious and naïve" She said

"And why is that"

"Because you should know why I hate you so god damn much"

"Well I don't I did nothing"

"You did"

"What did I do?"

"You are seeing Shane"

"Look I know you were friends with Erica but that was a tragedy that happened and you should be glad that he recovered form that and found love again" I was really pissed at her now.

"FOR FUCK SAKES BEFORE ERICA AND YOU I LOVED SHANE ALRIGHT!" She screamed.

As those words left her mouth I felt my eyes widen as my body froze. The breath I was inhaling stuck it my throat, she loved Shane?

**A/N: I am ending it here so I am evil as of now. But I will be writing the next chapter as soon as I can. I know it was slightly shorter than Usual but I really wanted it to end it there. Thank you for all the current reviews and more recent story alerts. Here is a Halloween Treat for you. Let me know your favourite part of this chapter and what you thought of Caitlyn's reason without the explanation so far? Three more reviews and you guys get me to 400. Thank you all so much. Please read and review. Enjoy!**


	36. Shock

**Together 18**

**Chapter 6: Shock**

**Mitchie's Point of View**

My breath still caught in my throat my head was getting dizzy from the lack of oxygen. I sit down in a still finally breathing again. I kind of just stared at her as her eyes were wide as well.

"But..uh…" I said not able to form a sentence. To say I was in shock was a little understatement I just… what happened? She had loved Shane, then Erica, yeah but I mean. I am so confused help me. "You hate me because of Shane" I finally got out still in a daze

"No it's because you are loved by Shane"

"That's not my fault. We fell in love I mean sorry but you had two years to act upon them but you didn't. You really need to learn to let it go"

"Okay don't become a bitch. I was already with Nate before Erica died" she said and I just shook my head

"You have been a bitch countless times Caitlyn. I'm confused you loved Shane but was with Nate, what the hell" I said

"It's complicated" She said and I looked at her

"Then please explain I have time I am here for the next years and I won't tell anyone especially Nate" I said and she laughed

"They all know, like I said you are oblivious" She said and again I was in shock. What the hell so they all know and just didn't tell me that did kind of piss me off.

"Okay so wait. I need to know one thing. If you loved him before Erica why didn't you act on it"

"I did but he wouldn't return the feelings" She snapped

"Well you can't help it if he didn't feel the same" I said trying not to hyperventilate

"I never said that" She said "He told me he did, but wouldn't act upon it because Nate liked me" She said and I was about to lose it. Oh my god I didn't want to hear this but I knew I had to

"So he did act upon his feelings?" I asked

"We snuck around for about a month before his parents found out and we decided it wasn't worth the risk of losing Nate and yeah" She said and I was shaking but tried to hide it

"You ended up getting with Nate though" I said

"Yeah after a few months I started to like him. I love him now but it took a long time and I know I am still not fully over Shane"

"I mean you are with Nate so how can you not be over him"

"Look I was getting over it after Erica and everything seemed back to normal when he was with no-one. We were talking and hanging out like friends like we always have since I was 9. We were all friends. Then you swooped in and it was all about you. We never saw him and when we did he would gush about you and it made me like him more, because I couldn't have him no one should"

"That makes you a selfish bitch though" I said meaning it

"Well I hated you because you got to be loved by him when really I should've been. Because he did like me, and yes everyone found out what had happened because we told them to be honest. It's still hard for Nate but we work through it" She said and I was blinking back slight tears. Shane and I shared so many secrets but this was one I really should've known about.

"You have an amazing boyfriend you should be happy with who you have and not worry about what if's" I said

"I could've been with Shane Mitchie if Nate didn't like me. Do you not get it? We've known each other since I was 9 we were best friends and always had been so we should've ended up together not some orphan girl. You knew him for less than a month and he asked you to be his girlfriend. That is not right. I settled for Nate but I know he will always be second best"

"I can't believe you see him like that. That is horrible I am thankful for every second I have with Shane" I said tears started to get harder to blink back

"I will always like Shane and we will both always remember those steamy nights we had when we were 14, 16, always" I said and I didn't want to know more. I was freaking out I can't believe he never told me it would be better. "I will always hate you as long as you get Shane's love" She spat

"I can't do this anymore" I say walking to my bunk and grabbing my concert stuff then I left the bus knowing she was smiling. It was now raining outside like my eyes were now as I walked through the cold weather outside, despite the summer time. I walked into the stadium and found the dressing room that was set up for me. I closed the door locking it and still in my pyjamas I crawled on to the couch letting everything sink in as tears cascaded town my cheeks as I faded into darkness.

**Shane's Point of View**

Lisa, Nate, Jason and I were on our way back to the stadium then heading back onto our bus for the few hours until we had to go inside to start making sure everything was okay. I smile holding a small bag in my hands. I had bought a charm bracelet for Mitchie with special charms that would mean a lot to us. I was so excited to give it to her and I was hoping she would wear it well she performed. I smiled as we got to the bus. We all got on and Caitlyn was watching a movie.

"Hey Caitlyn" Nate said walking over and sitting beside her

"Mitchie, love I'm back" I said walking to the bunks. "Mitchie you up" I said and didn't hear anything. I opened the bunk curtain slowly seeing she wasn't there.

"Where is Mitchie" I asked coming back to the living area

"She went to the venue for something" Caitlyn said. That is randomly weird. I tried calling her phone but it went to voicemail, why was her phone turned off.

"I'm going to go find her" I said heading to the door

"She probably won't walk to talk to you" Caitlyn said and I looked at her

"And why wouldn't she" I asked

"Cause she found out about my hate" She said and my eyes went wide

"What did she find out" I said

"Everything it was in the heat of the moment but its better that she knows"

"You are a fucking Bitch, don't talk to me, ever" I said leaving the bus starting into a sprint to where we could enter. I got to the door and yanked it open running through the stadium guessing she would be in her dressing room.

I knocked on it quietly and sighed when I heard a small tear filled voice "Go away, I don't want to talk to anyone"

"Mitchie, love it's me please let me in" I said softly

"I especially don't want to talk to you. You lied to me and didn't tell me the biggest secret ever, go away and be with her" She said

"Mitchie I love you, and would never. I want to only be with you do forever, remember" I said

"Just go away" She said and I knew tears of hers were falling and I knew they were because of me. If I had told her got it out of the way, she might not be like this.

"Mitch please let me in?" I said softly tears welling in my eyes. I can't lose her not now and Caitlyn can't make that happen.

"No Shane just leave please." She said and a tear then slipped from my eyes. I sighed in defeat and left not knowing what to do.

I walked out of the stadium with no emotions but tears on my face. I didn't know how to feel. Depressed and sad because she's crying because of me, mad at myself for not telling her or ready to kill Caitlyn because I didn't know exactly what she said. I can't lose Mitchie. I sighed walking over to the parents busses and knocking on the door. Soon It opened and I looked up to see my dad looking at me worry now written on his face.

I walked up to the stairs and felt like a little kid as I wrapped my arms around my dad in a hug. I hated being weak and crying but that's what happens when I love someone this much, anything as small or as big as this would make me fall.

"Shane what's wrong" My dad said and I just shook my head knowing that the parents on the bus were all looking at me.

I raise my head and look at the parents staring at me and saw my mom's worried face and I nodded slowly then look at Caitlyn's dad. "I hope you are happy. Your spoiled little princess told about everything well we were gone so now I might lose Mitchie, I hate your daughter" I screamed lashing out

"Shane, it's alright calm down, let's go somewhere alone okay" My dad said and started to lead me out of the bus. We got out side and my mom came out and hugged me.

"Shane I'll go talk to her, is she on the bus" She asked

"Her dressing room" I croaked out as I felt like a baby but just hung onto my dad.

"Okay" She said and I watched as my mom walks to the stadium entering it.

"Let's go to your dressing room Shane" My dad said as I nodded and we went to my dressing room where I just curled up on to the couch sitting there beside my dad. I cried and just sat in silence. I didn't want to talk or do anything I was numb and just let the tears fall. I haven't yet but why do I feel like I lost Mitchie already.

The boys and I set up everything before the sound check without Mitchie and I found out my mom was still in there with her. My mom soon came over to the side of the stage and I ran to her.

"She is coming for the sound check" She said and I smiled nodding. Hopefully I would get to talk to her after that. I sat on the stage with the boys and watched as she came out looking like she just finished crying. She went onto stage and did her set and I smiled watching her lose herself in the music again leaving what was happening behind.

I stood up to great her when she finished as she started walking off the stage "That was amazing" I said but she just brushed past me going into the darkness of back stage just leaving me standing there. Nate and Jason shot me an apologetic glance. I turned to see my mom shrug and I sighed. I had to do this sound check matter how much I really did want to now. I sighed grabbing my microphone and the boys getting their instruments and went onto stage and did our sound check for the fans, why was this happening to me?

We did the sound check party and everything and got ready for the concert that night, I really needed Mitchie to listen to me. I was sorry for not telling her, but I didn't think he would find out this way. We were all there when she came out to do her set.

"Mitch" I said and she just shook her head standing getting ready to go on stage

"Rock it Mitchie" Jason said and she slightly smiled at him. I looked at her with pleading eyes and she just turned her head and got into her position. We were on tour together she couldn't constantly avoid me. I heard cheers form the fans and she started her set. This could not get worse, could it?

I watched her perform, hoping to get a minute to talk to her after but when Bruce finalized that we were doing the walk through the stadium all hope of that disappeared. She just finished the song Dream and now it was today was a Fairytale. I was hoping she would introduce it like she usually.

"How are we all doing now" She called and screams echoed through the theater.

"This song will always be important to me and who it is about. I know not every day can be a Fairytale and everyone knows that. As little girls we always dream of having our Fairytale ending we never get them like the books but we do create our own. Sometimes days are rough and hard and never are Fairytale like. However sometimes at the end of a day you can look back and reflect and truly say like my next song does, Today Was a Fairytale."

"That's just great" I say sighing knowing that she wasn't happy to be doing this song and it killed me to know that. Why now I mean she won't talk to me, I will not talk to Caitlyn. The only people I will talk to is Nate, Jason, Lisa and my parents. Nate is sparse because he knows he had some part in it but not really I would ever blame him for this. I sighed and listen to her doing her song and me, myself and time, this was so beyond hard to handle.

She finished and I and the guys were on the side getting ready. "Good job Mitch" Nate said and she nodded

"Thanks, but it doesn't change anything" She said glancing at me and giving the microphone to Nate leaving the area.

"Oh god this sucks" I scream and leave behind the curtain as me and the guys have to go get ready to do our concert. I don't know if I would ever be able to do the show like I usually should but it was not going to happen I would have to do my best. It's all I could do.

**Mitchie's Point of View**

Tears starting to spill again I got into my dressing room slipping into my sweats and a t-shirt wrapping a warm blanket that was on the couch around me. I was still sad and mad and I just couldn't deal with him now, I didn't even want to go on the bus. There was soft knock on the door as I heard the faint sounds of the opening number start.

"Come in" I call and Mrs. Gray walks in as I let out a small smile

"You did a good job Mitchie" She smiles sitting beside me on the couch

"I tried I just can't deal with all of this right now" I said "I don't want to do Much better or Turn right, I don't even want to go back on that bus" I said

"I know Mitchie, Shane does feel really bad though"

"I understand that, but he still should have told me… I just need a bit to calm down and think"

"As you know we have two parent's busses. 4 bigger bunks in all, so if you want you can stay in ours. I usually sleep with my husband on the lower bunk anyway, so you can have the one bunk for the night if you want" She said

"I don't want to put you out I just, I don't want to talk to him right now" I said

"I understand Mitchie, go get your stuff and go ahead on the bus if you want, get some rest, we can talk tonight, and you will get your own room in the hotel tonight when we finally arrive."

"Okay thank you" I said getting up and starting to pack my things getting ready

"Hopefully we can get this fixed for the rest of the tour" She said

"Mrs. Gray I don't know but maybe in the next 5 days after the LA concert that might be the end of the tour for me" I said and she nodded

"Okay I understand we will talk about that later" she said hugging me and I thanked her as I got my stuff and left going to the bus getting my things. I pack up my things even the pictures I had of me and Shane and threw them into my bags. I then made my way to the adult's bus I would be staying on and set up my suitcases. I had a shower freshening up as much as I could. I got dressed into pyjamas and crawled into the bed that was clearly empty. I turned my phone on seeing 3 missed calls 5 texts and a voicemail. All but one text was from Shane. It was from Ally.

_Hey girly, we got tickets for your LA concert, excited to see you, hope you are having fun Love you _

_Hey Ally, that's great I will definitely see you then, but busy I will text later._

I smiled slightly sending the text and then I turned it back off curling up into a ball on the bunk. Sobs continuing and tears start to fall my body shaking I looked at the one picture frame of me and Shane on the swing. "I love you, but you hurt me" I said and slowly my body drifted into a restless, full of sobs sleep that was anything but peaceful.

**Shane's Point of View**

We were doing our set and during Turn Right I had to dance with Jennifer I was praying Mitchie could put aside the fight and just do Much Better with me. That's all I wanted and I knew she did that for her set, would she do that for me though.

It was time for Much Better and she wasn't at the side but I was hoping she was just joking around and was going to show up. I sang the beginning then got to the part where the music played.

"Now Miss. Much Better herself. Mitchie Torres everyone" I called and my mom came to the side of the stage and shook her head as my smile fell. "We are having technically difficulties with the equipment for us so just me tonight, lets continue" I called and continued the song by myself disappointed but I put of a front up and did the best I could to finish the song and the rest of the concert all though for the people that knew me they could tell I was struggling.

We finished the concert and when we outside we were met with fans. I signed a few things as fast as I could get to the bus. I ran into the bus and too the bunks praying she was there her bunk curtain closed. I took a deep breath and carefully opened it to heart break. Her bed was made but nothing of hers was there, there was only a piece of paper. I quickly grabbed it but walked to the back her suitcases were gone. She can't have gone home. I would never forgive Caitlyn or even myself.

I got off the bus and made my way to my parents doing my best to not get noticed by the fans. I got to my parents bus and saw my mom who wasn't even on the bus yet. "Mom" I called and walked over to her

"Hi Shane you saw?" she asked

"Yeah where is she, please tell me she didn't go home" I asked practically pleading

"No, she is on our bus"

"Thank god I need to talk to her" I said going to the bus

"Shane listen eventually you will talk but you need to give her space right now. We will talk later, when we arrive at the hotel but you won't be talking to her tonight, please just give her space, I know it's hard but you need to let her calm down and think okay"

"Mom" I said

"Shane I know it's hard, look the busses are almost ready to leave, we are going ahead we will meet you at the hotel okay, just let her be for now"

"Fine, but I'm not happy and please tell her I'm sorry" I said and she nodded getting onto the bus as I left and got back to ours going to Mitchie's bunk and getting in. I didn't really want to go into mine just in case I was stupid and forgot to secure it I would fall out. I leaned against the wall and heard the rest come in.

"Shane" Nate called walking to the bunks and seeing Mitchie's curtain closed "Can you guys come see pictures?"

"It's just me Nate, she is with mine and your parents and no I am not watching Pictured or sitting near your freak girlfriend I just want to be alone"

"Alright and Shane we really are sorry" he said

"Whatever" I sais not caring just staring at the wall as I felt the bus start to move zoning out into my own little world day dreaming about all the funs times and times I was hoping I would still have left with Mitchie. I ran my hand along my neck and found the chain and pulled it out staring at her ring.

"You are my soul mate" I say fingering the ring. I knew she wouldn't listen to it or read it but I sent her a text anyway

_I am beyond sorry, I really just need you to know that, I do hope someday you will be able to talk to me I miss you XOX Shane_

I sent it and just continued to stare into space as we were getting closer to the hotel for the night every minute. Finally after what felt like forever but was only 4 hours we arrived at the hotel. When we got inside I saw my mom and my dad. I looked to the elevator and I saw Mitchie with some of the dancers start to ascend and sighed as I turned to my mom and dad. They gave the other keys and handed mine to me.

"Hi Shane" my dad said "I will see you up stairs" He said too my mom kissing her and going to wait for the elevator

"Let's go to the lounge and talk for a minute Shane" she said and I nodded walking to the lounge and sitting at a chair with her

"Is she okay" I asked

"Shane she is hurt. I know you are sorry and I think she does too just she gave you her trust she might feel like you played it by not telling her but I do understand your reasoning" She said and I nodded "You both have your own rooms tonight, which is for the best." She said

"Alright, do you think she will be able to talk tomorrow or the next day" I asked

"I don't know Shane. She told me tonight that maybe LA will be her last concert. We still can talk to her and me and your dad are doing our best to help her and try to not make that happen" My face fell

"I have to finish it because of the contract but she wouldn't would she?" I said and she shook her head "Mom I can't lose her again, but I already feel like I have " I said tears streaking my eyes.

"I know Shane but I don't think you have, maybe she will talk tomorrow and we will help in all ways we can, we should go to bed though okay try to get some rest" She said and I nodded and I stood up and hugged her

"Thanks mom" I said and she nodded as we go to the elevator and start ascending to our rooms.

We get to the floor and I stop at my room. My mom notions to the room across the hall and I nod and hug her. "Goodnight mom" I said blinking back tears

"Goodnight Shane, and in privacy let it out" She said and I watched as she started down the hall and I looked across the hall. I sighed and entered my room. I changed and crawled into bed forgetting about brushing my teeth I wasn't in the mood. I was about to turn off the light when I remembered the note I got that was in my pocket. I retrieved it and lie in bed with only the bedside light on. I took a deep breath and unfolded it reading it.

_Shane,_

_I don't know why you didn't tell me but I hope you know you could've. It would've been better than the way I was told. I might have been mad and in shock but I would've known you trust me. I think you do but I don't know why you didn't tell me. I am done with this right now I need space and time to think. I also don't know how much more hate or hurt I can take since I came into this world. We will need to talk this through. I don't know yet but LA might be my last stop. Maybe we will talk before that but I don't know it might be after this part of the tour or all of it. I love you and I hope you still love me. We might be able to get through this if that's the case._

_Mitchie_

"No" I said tears falling from my eyes clearly blood shot and I crumpled up the note and through it to the floor. "I need you to stay" I said staring at the ceiling acid tears falling down my cheek.

I didn't know what I would do. With her saying she might be done in the next 5 days made it fell real that I lost her already. I couldn't not again, not for good, I needed to find out a way to fix this. I felt so alone, so helpless and so clueless and I lay in bed my bloodshot eyes staring at the silent ceiling.

"Why am I the one to experience so much heart break? I thought everything happened for a reason but this is just Cruel. What did I do that was so wrong to suffer pain like this? God why are you punishing me when all I want to do is my best and love her. Maybe she is too good for me." I said closing my eyes sobbing. I feel my body heaving and sink into the darkness, one that I was terrified to experience. The brightness of sleep wasn't in my arms but instead in a bed all alone across the hall and my mind went blank.

**A/N: I need to breathe and finish writing this note through my tears. I don't know why I rip my characters apart and do this to myself but we needed drama was that enough for you. What is going to happen is LA really going to be her last stop and can Shane get to her and explain before that. I guess you will just have to see. Let me know what you thought and think will happen. What about the charm bracelet Shane bought for her? Please read and review. Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	37. Pain Coming To A Breaking Point

**Together at 18**

**Chapter 7: Pain Coming to a Breaking Point**

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: In this chapter they don't really eat and are weak because they are depressed about the fight. I need you to know that I mean in no way any disrespect towards Demi and the current situation I have all the respect in the world for her and hope the best for her during her recovery. So I mean no disrespect I just want you all to know that.**

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I just changed into my pyjamas and I was about to lock my door with the chain when I heard Shane and his mom outside. I did what I shouldn't have and put my eye to the door and saw him standing in the hall. I sighed leaning against the door closing my eyes. This was killing me but no matter what I was still upset and mad at him. No matter how much I wanted to be his arms I knew it just wouldn't feel right to me at this moment.

I sighed locking the door as I watched him look at my door like he knew I was watching. I blew out a breath and turned my back as I saw him start into his room. I walked over to the windows pulling the curtains open and looking out at the city at 430 in the morning. I sigh, my breath making the window fog a little and I wiped it clear getting a chill down my spine as my fingertips touched the cold glass. As much as I wished I didn't feel the emptiness again, I did, I felt once again all alone.

It was 6:33 when I shot up in my bed sweating, tears on my face. I was in pure horror from my nightmare. I stared at the clock begging to let me sleep. I curled my legs up to my chest and lay my head between them. I closed my eyes but snapped them open again. This was killing me. It wasn't the fact Shane wasn't in the same bed, or that he might have liked Caitlyn at one time it was what my mind wouldn't let me stop seeing. In my nightmare and even when I close my eyes all I see are Shane and Caitlyn in a heated make out and I feel nauseous like I currently did right now.

I took a shaky breath not daring to close my eyes and walked over to the bathroom turning on the light. I grabbed one of the plastic cups and filled it with water. I slowly drank it down breathing evenly staring at my face in the mirror. My hair was frazzled and sticking out everywhere. The make-up I had on for the concert was smeared and I hadn't even bothered to wipe it off after I had cried. I sighed deciding I wanted to and started to scrub clean my face. Soon my face was cleaner and I tied my hair up to keep it slightly tame to hopefully get some more sleep. I walked back over to my bed and laid down begging my body to let me sleep with no such luck, of course.

My sore blood shot eyes, from all the crying I was doing, were now staring at the ceiling of the hotel. I didn't understand why life was happening like this. Was there any reason or did life just want to torture me? Can anyone please answer that? It was 7:30 when I finally decided the pictures of them making out and my body would not let me sleep. I sat up and went over to my bag grabbing my laptop. I opened it up and starting working on the track but groaned deciding against it. The only one I wanted to work on was the one I wrote for Shane but of course I can't do that. I packed it back away. I grabbed my cosmetics and toiletries and walked into the semi-luxurious bathroom in the hotel locking the door and turning the shower on, with the hottest setting there was.

I slowly stripped off my pyjamas throwing them to the floor. I don't know why but I felt so dirty. I stepped into the water as the burn against my skin slowly went away and I relaxed into the heat of the water. I let it cascade down my body at a fast pace. I took my shampoo and lathered my hair for probably five minutes before I decided to rinse it out, which took twice as long. I finally scrubbed down my body trying to feel clean. I don't know why I felt dirty. It could be because I was invading private thoughts when I closed my eyes and saw Shane and Caitlyn but really I wasn't meaning too. Speaking of them here comes the nauseous feeling again. I sigh sliding down the wall of the shower sitting their closing my eyes letting the water pour upon me. It was weird but I felt like I could clear my thoughts like this.

I finally decided I was clean enough and wet enough so I stood up turning off the water. I wrapped a towel around my body drying off. I wrapped one around my head then slipped on my house coat loving its warmth. I was walking around my room sifting through my overnight bag grabbing out what I wanted to wear. I grabbed my phone turning it on to check the weather. Why was it only 15 on a summer day filled with sun? You are kidding right? I slipped on my pair of skinnies after slipping the robe from my shoulder and onto floor. I was deciding on a shirt when someone knocked on my door.

"One second" I called looking for a shirt. I grabbed the first one I saw and slipped it on. It wasn't until I was at the door when I realized it was one of Shane's that I sometimes slept in. I groaned cursing myself for grabbing it and opened the door to see Mrs. Gray.

"Hi Mitchie, sorry to bother you, there are going to be cars here in 25 minutes to take us to the venue" she said and I nodded and turned to see it was in fact almost 9, I took a long shower.

"Alright I'll be quick" I said

"Alright and you looked like you had a good sleep I'm glad see you in a few" she said

"Yeah thanks" I said as she turned and I closed the door quickly as she knocked on Shane's door I wasn't ready to see him yet today.

I threw off the shirt of his and tossed it into my bag grabbing a tank top and slipping it on over my bra. I quickly packed my bag slipping on my flip flops, I didn't want to wear my heels all day, plus most of them were still on the parent's bus where I planned on going again, there was no way I was ready to be on a bus with Shane, let alone the other's oh and miss . Bitch. Ugh she made me so mad.

I went to the bathroom letting my hair down. I ran a brush through it then keeping it damp I tied it up into a pony tail lose curls clearly visible. I didn't put make-up on I decided against it for now. I grabbed my bag and hung up the towels and housecoat I used. I made sure I had everything, slipped on my sweater and grabbed the keys cards. I went down stairs seeing most people in the lobby. I dropped the keys into the locked box and went over to the group talking with some of the dancers. I was actually laughing with them cracking a smile once in a while. I laughed turning my head as I stopped. The elevator doors opened Shane was there walking out. His eyes caught mine. He slightly smiled sadly but I didn't look away. He looked amazing clearly just out of bed. He was wearing surprisingly lose jeans and a loose t-shirt having the world Model splashes across it. He actually could be a model he looked so good. I was lost in his gaze until he looked away and my heat plummeted to my stomach. It was funny how no matter how much pain we were both in we decided to just make it worse. I turned and focused my attention once again on the dancers now faking a smile.

I am now on the parent's bus at midnight ready to drive to the next city. There was no hotel tonight. We were on our way to Montana, after that we do a show in San Francisco then haul us to Vegas. Finally the 5th stop that could possibly be my last Los Angeles and I still didn't know my decision. After the day I had I don't know what to do.

I saw Shane a lot because a refused to be weak today and just lock myself in my dressing room. It wasn't even because Caitlyn was around but when I looked at him I hurt, physically was in pain. My chest would pound and scream at me. I somehow knew that it was me being mad, but he wouldn't move closer to me anyway and I was beginning to think space was what we needed.

He would look at me and all I would see was pleading hurt eyes and I knew mine were currently mimicking that feeling as well. He always looked good and it was hard to look at him as I used to everyday and soak in the moment as much as possible. I was defeated but I did know the space was right. I did Much Better tonight but we didn't touch or hug or even really look at each other. I barely felt the chemistry it felt wrong.

I sigh trying to forget the day and I am leaning in the bunk of the parent's bus the curtain closed and secured so it wouldn't open if I leaned against it. I took a sip of the water I had. That was pretty much the only thing I have been putting into my stomach. I was drinking Gatorade for sugar but I didn't drink too much of it. Seriously feeling nauseous in its self was exhausting. I closed my eyes turning the light in the bunk off. I leant against my pillow curling up in my sweater pulling my blankets up to me. Taking deep breaths trying to keep from cracking knowing soon I would reach my breaking point. Deciding LA was not coming fast enough. I fell into the darkness of sleep pretty sure after that concert I would be going to the Gray's house with all of them. But the next night, I would not be leaving with them. I truly believe my tour experience was over for now. I never knew what would happen though, it's true eventually the heart knows what it wants and eventually it usually always wins your battle for you. As of now I had no idea what my heart was deciding, unfortunately only time would tell, and I knew I was running out of time. It better hurry up and now I was fast asleep with no worries as the unconsciousness took over.

**Shane's Point of View**

I am currently sitting in my bunk, curtain closed and secured. I was in physical pain missing her. Life has sucked for the last 2 and some days. This will be the second night I am not holding her in my arms and telling her everything would be okay. I was pissed at Caitlyn really I was, but now I was just more upset with myself for not telling her. I was experiencing heart break for the 3rd time in my 21 years of life, it was just getting to be too much and I was ready to crack at any minute. I was trying my best to not to in front of her.

It was so hard to be beside her or even near her and not run to her capturing her in my arms telling her how much I love her. We would look at each other both with knowing pleading looks but we wouldn't do anything, not even move closer. It was beyond hard to give her space. That's the last thing I wanted to do. My mom said it was best and even though I felt like it might drive her away I was praying it would just help her calm down. I know I can't expect her just to forgive me but I was hoping in a day or twos time we would be able to talk.

I mostly wanted to explain everything that happened. I was going to tell her I just wanted to get this tour done with; she had pressure with all the performing. She really didn't need this back stage but now I know it would've been better she knew from all along. I was seriously in pain and everyone knew I was. They wouldn't talk to me about it because they knew I would snap at them, I never liked talking to people when I was hurting but this was worse because I felt like I was dying, emotionally, physically and mentally, it was brutally painful.

I am leaning against the wall blankets wrapped around me. After the concerts I've just been coming to my bunk and staying there. The only thing getting me through the concerts were the fans they were pushing the adrenaline and I was getting through it. Tonight we did much better, but we didn't even look at each other or touch there was no magic and it was horrible. I knew she was hurting too but I was giving her space, it was so stupid.

I am currently fingering the charm bracelet I brought her. I was hoping soon I could give it to her, when she was again with me. It meant so much to me I have tears well looking at it. All these charms had something symbolic of it to our relationship even though it hasn't been four months yet it's just that powerful. I sigh laying it carefully on the shelf and lay down letting out a big breath. This was wearing my down thin. I didn't know how long I could take this. I was barely eating but I was getting enough. I was downing the Gatorades during the show because I definitely needed them for the energy. Sleep was really rare now. I would sleep but I would keep waking up in the middle of the night, during night mares that it was over, for good. I gave everything to her like she gave everything to me and this couldn't break it, I could not handle that.

I close my eyes trying to fall asleep. It was painful. I could hear faint laughter in the living room and knew that wouldn't include me any time soon. I don't understand how they can be so happy. I don't understand anymore how Nate can love that bitch that broke me and probably Mitchie. The heart is funny that way but I was now learning it was also cruel. I don't know if I can forgive it for hurting me this much, it was hard to handle. I soon let the unconsciousness one again take me to the darkness, the only thing I felt like experiencing. 3 more concerts then LA, it was getting worse and worse every minute I didn't speak to her… what was going to happen, no-one knew at this point.

It has now been another night since Mitchie hasn't been in my arms. I am currently in a hotel in San Francisco at 8:00 am in the morning. I had about another 2 hours of sleep adding to the last two nights which don't equal much. I just stepped into the shower and letting water cascade down my body. Gatorade had been what I've been leaving on now, barely any food which was bad just I never felt like eating anymore. I hope Mitchie was taking care of herself more then I was it would just hurt me more, too know she was hurting herself, although I can't speak because that's what I'm doing by not eating.

I stepped out of the shower getting dressed and getting my bags heading to the lobby where we were all meeting to head to the venue for the day of work like we usually did. We got into the cars and headed to the venue. I didn't know what tonight would bring. I knew we were doing Much Better because we both agreed separately that the fans deserved that. It was better last night, but stull not even close to where it had been at first. I sighed exhausted but I knew I could do this, the fans really needed to bring the adrenaline tonight, and I was sure they could succeed with that.

We set up everything we usually did then we started our sound check around 2:00. Mitchie did amazing as usually. She seemed slightly weaker than last night but I knew all too well the lack of sleep was wearing on both of us. I was still ready to crack and I don't know but she seemed ready too as well. I didn't know what would come with it, but I knew it was coming, just when was the question. I was hoping we can survive whatever storm is to come. I am praying it isn't more heartbreak because yeah I don't think I could handle that. It was hard enough just being here near her and not holding her… I let out a sigh as now me and the boys take stage doing our sound check, thank god we didn't have to give it are all cause I needed everything extra to get through this concert tonight.

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I am now waiting the hour before I am to go on in San Francisco. We did the Montana concert and it was alright. I wasn't feeling great, the lack of food was now wearing on me and people could notice. I was putting on the best front I could while feeding off the adrenaline I was just hoping it would get me through this concert. I was physically, mentally, emotionally exhausted I didn't know what would come and I was slightly afraid but I knew somehow I would get through this right?

Great the last thing I needed to do was doubt myself I couldn't let myself do that it would just make everything that much worse. I just changed into my skinny jeans and a long thick strapped top that had chains around the waist like a belt. I let a small smile out in front of the mirror tying my hair up. I put on make up to give my face some colour which I really needed because god knows I needed it, I have been looking pale and I just needed to finish this. After tonight and two more concerts I would be back in LA and just be back to myself, at least I was hoping that.

I finished adding accessories and put on my sequined flats. I don't know why but I really did feel using heels tonight, I didn't know if I would be able to stand. They might have made me fall so I was careful, do to my slight weakness. I smiled figuring I was ready and went upstairs getting ready for my set. Everyone was there and my eyes caught Shane. I gave him a really small smile which he returned then continued chatting with Nate. All of us could sense the tension it was intense, I didn't know what to do, and we would have to fix this soon. I hope we could make it until the LA concert was over.

Finally I had 2 minutes and got ready in my position. I waved bye to everyone with a smile on my face putting up my front. I can do this. I got into my position when the lights went out then stepped on as my music started playing and started my set. I wasn't as shaky as yesterday using my voice, 3 songs in so far so good.

"Alright so my second last song means a lot to me and who it is about. A very important person in my life inspired this and they definitely know it. This is sincerely dedicated to you tonight" I say wanting him to know I still mean everything I say "Today was a Fairytale whenever I'm around you" I called and the music started and I sang. I looked over to see Shane smile and I wink. Nothing changed I just needed him to know I loved him. I was hoping this was preventing my breaking point from coming soon, I was hoping it worked. I knew I was ready to crack at any moment.

I finish my set and walk off the stage as the crew starts doing the boys set. "So we are still on for much better" I asked not really directing it to anyone but standing near Shane

"Always" He said and I nodded

"Alright I will go get ready, but your still dancing with Jennifer" I said and he nodded as I smiled handing him my microphone and going to the dressing room to get ready for the Much Better performance as they set up for their concert. I knew I wouldn't be able to dance tonight.

I went backstage when they were starting their performance. They were walking through the audience here. I loved watching that and dancing to this song when they did that. I smiled watching the show as they knocked off the songs one by one. I drank a whole bottle of Gatorade to get ready for this performance and after the next song I was on. I stood up steadying myself on my heels that matched my dress. I smiled as Shane continued to sing much better and then I smiled as he called me out and I sang looking in his eyes the whole time and actually taking his hand and singing. We finished and as the applause exploded. I was losing it. My legs were shaky and I was dizzy I didn't know what was happening so I did the only thing I could. I wrapped my arms around his neck for support and I felt his arms wrap around my waist. My breaking point arrived and the last thing I felt before the darkness was my body fall limp.

**Shane's Point of View**

We were singing as I instantly wrapped my arms around her waist when she wrapped hers around my neck. Although I didn't know it was for support. All of the sudden I felt her body fall limp. I look at her face her eyes closed. I was panicking. My veins went on fire I was starting to sweat worried. Nate looked at me form back stage confused.

"DIM THE LIGHTS" I mouthed really big. Soon the lights dimmed and I scooped her up into bridal style and got of stage.

"Shane what's wrong" Nate said rushing over to me

"Where's mom and dad" I said walking quickly Mitchie in my arms limp barely breathing

"Shane" My dad said coming from behind me and I swung around

"Dad help, she just went limp I don't know what's wrong please help her" I said tears forming in my eyes

"Okay here" He said taking her and Nate wrapped an arms around me as I saw my dad walking around talking to Bruce and Brett with a limp Mitchie in his arms

"Shane, what's wrong" My mom said and I shook my head pointing to my dad

"We will take care of her okay, listen to me" She said putting her arms on my shoulders and turning my face towards hers

"Okay" I say in a shaky breath

"Finish your show then hurry to the hospital, we have to go, she will be okay" She said

"But" I said shaky more ready to crack then I was before.

"Shane feed off your fans its 20 minutes please okay, we will be there"

"Okay" I said taking deep breaths as she hugs me

"Dear the ambulance is 2 minutes, we need her at the door" My dad called as I whimpered

"Coming" She called "Shane we all believe in you. Just keep it together for 20 minutes then come okay" She said

"Okay I promise but help her mom please" I said and she nodded following my dad as I watch them disappear with her from the backstage area.

"Shane" Nate said and I snapped back to reality and I heard the fans screaming

"We have to finish it now" I said wiping my eyes, Nate and Jason nodded.

We went on stage and finished the last 3 songs then went backstage for our encore and I was shaking needing to get to the hospital the other 3 would already be there. "Come on 3 minutes hurry up" I said watching the watch

"Shane when we are done don't wait just go" Nate said and I nodded as we finally got to the encore we had 3 songs, the last one being Burnin' up this had to go fast, I needed to be with Mitchie.

Finally we got to song and we sang it. I held it the best I could but I really just needed to be at the hospital sitting beside her holding her hand telling her how much I loved her and that I was there for her, she needed to know that. She found her breaking point and mine was coming especially after this, this song needs to finish now!

Finally the confetti started falling and we finished. I didn't wait to pose. I was backstage when I heard Nate and Jason start saying goodnight. I went into my dressing room grabbing my gym bag hoping everything was in it. I went to the main area and decided against the elevator as I opened the stairs and took them 2 or 3 at a time running up to the main level. I got there and started sprinting through the crowd of fans.

"MOVE" I shouted as people went to the side as I ran through not even stopping if they were in my way. Maybe it was mean but Mitchie needed me I needed to be there right now, I was running faster now

"Shane" They called

"Not now" I said and kept running to the entrance to get out "Sorry" I called over my shoulder and got to the front lobby. I dodged people getting to the door and bursting into the cold air of the summer night. I ran to where there was taxi's none left but one that teenage girls were getting in.

"I will give you a picture and a hug for your taxi" I said breathlessly and they looked

"Really"

"Yes hurry" I said wrapping my arms around them taking a quick picture then I hugged then both and they kissed my cheek but I didn't care at this moment.

"Thanks" I said slipping into the taxi "Take me to the hospital" I said to the driver "FAST" I said trying not to sound angry and he stepped on it, getting out before the big crowds. I was shaking my bag around my shoulder, my seatbelt on but my finger was on the button ready to come off. 15 minutes later he pulled up to the emergency exit. I got out placing a 50 on the front seat and dashing into the hospital not caring who saw me.

I ran to the desk the person was on the phone and I was getting impatient "Shane" I heard and turned seeing my mom at the end of the hall in the waiting room.

"Mom" I called walking really fast hugging her "What happened" I asked

"She was unconscious but breathing. We aren't sure the doctor is in there with her right now, we are waiting" She said and I nodded sitting down breathing heavily

"Shane just breathe we don't need you in a hospital bed too" She said

"It's my fault mom." I whispered and my mom just wrapped her arm around my shoulders and pulled me close

"No it's not" She said

After what felt like forever, but was only 10 minutes a doctor came out. "Mitchie Torres" he called and I stood up

"Is she okay" I asked scared holding my mom's hand

"She is okay for now and she will be okay. She had very low blood sugar, but we caught it in time, so she didn't fall into a coma. We attached her to a sugar liquid IV which will help with her dehydration which was severe as well. She won't wake up for a couple hours. Her breathing is increasing to a healthier rate and will stop when it is normal. She has to be here over night just in case" He said when I nodded

"Thank you, but she will wake up" I said

"Yeah she needs the sugar and the liquid. It is a fast IV so the nurse will be attaching a second one which she will need. During that one or just before she should have enough to wake up but she can't be stressed, but you being there might be good for when she wakes up"

"Okay" I sad nodding "Can we go see her" I asked

"Room E05 just down the hall" He said and left

"Mom, dad…" I said

"We'll come with you" My mom said knowing what I was trying to say. They followed me and I stopped at the door which was closed.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I took a few steps in and tears filled my eyes and I saw her. Her eyes closed, she was lying so peacefully. A heart monitored hooked up to her finger. An IV was attached to her and I knew it was my fault. I was shaking and my parents were standing off to the side. I wanted to go closer. I went to take a step and my legs collapsed on me sending me to the ground in a kneeling position. I curled up, my chest to my knees, my arms covering my head my body sobbing as tears flooded my cheeks.

I was shaking and my sobs were making my body heave. I laid out flat on the floor my head in my arms crying. I looked up at my mom still on the floor. My breathing quickened and I broke this was my breaking point. I felt my heart ache my whole body was hit with pain.

"NO" I screamed as I felt stabbing everyway as I faded into unconsciousness. The last thing I knew my eyes snapped shut and my head slip from my arms to the cold tile floor.

**A/N: That was hard to write. Really hard to write but I needed it to happen for the story. I hope you all read my note above because of the content in this story about them becoming weak and not eating I just will repeat it again. I don't mean any disrespect towards Demi and her current situation. I have a lot of respect for her and hope the best for her. That is to clear everything up just in case you didn't read above. Anyway thank you so much for reading. I have over 400 reviews it is amazing and I think most people will have something to say about this chapter. You need to know this was very hard to write I had slight tears. They both came to their breaking point, what is to happen now? I will update when I can, this weekend will be busy but I will seriously do my best to get one up. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	38. Truth and For The Better

**Together at 18**

**Chapter 8: Truth and For the Better**

**A/N: Alright so everyone wants to know what Nate is doing still with Caitlyn and the heart it a very complicated thing but I want to show what he is actually thinking so this first part is all Nate's POV. Then we will get back into Shane and Mitchie's I have a feeling Caitlyn is going to be questioned. Without more chapter 8 begins!**

**Nate's Point of View**

We are now just leaving the San Francisco venue heading to the hospital. I don't think I have really seen Shane get off stage so fast in my life it was like he was just gone like he was never there but I had to completely understand. We all said goodbye to the fans and greeted them outside the venue saying Shane had a family emergency to deal with. We didn't know what to say about Mitchie. By shouts they just assumed she was with Shane. I knew Shane couldn't wait to get to the hospital and hold Mitchie's hand. They really needed to work this out. I was really respectful of them now. Through everything I learned she really is an amazing person and perfect for Shane.

Everything he has done for her to make all this work is very admirable. I mean we aren't brothers blood related but every other way we are. Jason, I and even Lisa are becoming friends with Mitchie there is only one out cast and it is frustrating me because I love Caitlyn but I have been thinking. If anything like this happened to Caitlyn I would do what Shane did and get to the hospital faster than ever. The question was would Caitlyn do the exact same for me, or would she comfort, not what I want to say but…. Shane? I just didn't know anymore.

We pull up to the hospital entrance. The bus taking up like 4 spots horizontally. Great because this will definitely be all over the paper but Mitchie was important we had to make sure she was okay and Shane. I've never seen him shake that much when he saw his dad and mom leave with her. That was true love if you ever see it. Jason and Lisa leave the bus and Caitlyn was near the door.

"Are you coming love" She asks and I look at her

"Can we stay here for a minute" I asked and she nodded coming over and sitting beside me taking my hand

"What's wrong Nate" she asked looking lovingly at me but I needed to know

"Just thinking about a lot of things and I wanted to ask you something?" I said

"Okay, anything"

"Did you tell Mitchie all of that, to get back with Shane" I asked

"No of course not Nate, I love you."

"You say that but I don't know if I can always believe you. I see the way you act around him when he is alone, it's like you still love him. I know you are settling for me and I was okay with that, but with everything I don't know if that is enough anymore"

"Nate you know I love you though"

"I need you to be honest Caitlyn. I believe you to a point I do and I do love you 100% genuinely you were my first love but I wasn't yours. Do you have feelings for Shane and are still just settling for second best?" I asked

"Nate I will always care for Shane you know that, we all do. I was getting over him and not just settling for you… until Mitchie came along"

"Then how did that change anything really Caitlyn. That shouldn't have affected us in anyway. We knew that was the reason you were mad at her. We thought it was just a faze you had me and you would get over it, and be committed to me, but now this, why did you do it Caitlyn honestly. They are in the hospital, this is what you did."

"I didn't meant to ruin everything but Nate she had every right to know"

"That's not what I'm asking, why did she change everything or anything if your love for me was real?"

"After Erica died everything felt natural again me and Shane we are speaking terms we were back to being friend sI was so close to being completely over him to focus on you then Mitchie swooped in and they were dating before a month was over. Shane and I waited a year for the month of sneaking around because of you. I loved him for 6 months before that, you all know this"

"Why did she change it Caitlyn say it point blank, right now"

"I felt like if anyone should have Shane for life it should be me" She spoke

"Even when you were with me" I asked but she didn't speak and just shook her head

"You still love him" I said and she looked at me with sad eyes

"I do"

I sigh running my hands through my hair taking my eyes away from her. I knew she liked him and would have feelings but still love him? I thought I would be good enough for her, but she wanted Shane, maybe it was never me, ever. She never truly loved me like she loved or loves him. I knew one day I would hear those words from her mouth but I never thought it would be in a situation like this. I now knew what a stab in the heart felt like. Something I never thought Caitlyn could cause me, but wrong I was. I knew what had to happen.

"I love you Caitlyn genuinely I do. I need to go into the hospital and make sure Shane, my brother, and his girlfriend, like my sister, is okay." I knew those words stung but I had to say them. "You can come but I wouldn't talk to either one. When we come back on this bus, we are going to finish the tour, you are staying because you have too, and you are amazing to hang out with."

"Why would I leave the tour" She asked

"Because of now you have no romantically tie to anyone on it" I said and stood up looking at her heading to the door.

"You aren't going to be mad at Shane are you" she asks and I couldn't believe she said that. Her eyes had no tears she looks sad but not torn, I was the one with tears in my eyes. I wished she knew that she caused them. I almost wanted my parents but they and the rest of the busses were headed to Las Vegas already.

"No, but I cannot believe you just asked me that, after all I just said to you. You are incredible, and don't take it as a compliment." I said and I watched her sit back down staring at me. "I am not doing this, this is all on you" I said turning my back and leaving the bus taking a deep breath and walked towards the white lit up building. Letting the tears shed before I walk in.

I calmed down wiping my cheek and going into the hospital. I made a quick stop at the rest room washing my face and becoming fully calm as I walked to the emergency window and asked for Mitchie Torres. Before she could answer I saw Mr. Gray walking towards me.

"Nate this way" he said and I smiled at the lady and walked up to him

"How's Mitchie" I asked

"She's okay, getting fluid, she should wake up soon" he said and I nodded

"Shane and Mrs. Gray with her" I asked and he blew out a breath

"No, she is with Shane in the next room. He fainted in a panic attack" he said

"Is he okay" I asked

"Yeah he will be, he is still asleep but he is getting better, he will wake up when he is calmer, he is also getting more fluids in case he was also dehydrated"

"Is anyone with Mitchie" I asked

"Lisa, Jason and I was heading there" He said

"Do you mind if I go see Shane, I want to talk to him when he wakes up" I said smiling a little

"Yeah he'd want to see you, is Caitlyn coming in?"

"I don't know I don't think so, what room is he in?" I asked

"E06, Mitchie is in the room next door" I said and he nodded

"Alright thanks" I said and we both made our way down the hall. I waved at Jason and Lisa and they nodded. His dad went into the room and I went to Shane's room. I knocked quietly and opened the door and Mrs. Gray looked over

"Hi Nate" she smiled

"Hi, is he going to be waking up soon" I asked and she smiled

"Soon" She said and I nodded sitting on the couch near her

"That's good I heard about Mitchie" She nodded

"Yeah he knows, I hope she will be okay when she finds out he fainted" She said and I nodded

"I think she will be okay, he had a panic attack" I asked

"Yeah he did. I think seeing her hooked up sent him over the edge. It was really scary no-one deserves to be hurt like that, especially him, three times" She said

"Some people don't deserve and get hurt anyways and some people do. Shane never did though, we all know that" I said and she smiled

"You speaking from experience right Nate" She said and it caught me off guard

"Yeah, it's hard knowing that it was always him, I thought maybe it was okay but it's not anymore" I said

"She is a nice girl but Nate; you deserve someone who thinks of only you. Not anyone else or obsessed over someone she can't have. Anyone would be happy to meet you" She said and I smiled

"Thanks Mrs. Gray"

"Always" She said "Your mom and me, we have talked, we weren't going to say anything though" She said

"It's okay. It had to be over now, I can't anymore, and I am done being second best in her books" I said and she smiled

"I'm glad you see that" She smiles hugging me and I hug her back

"Nate?" I heard a familiar quiet voice and whipped my head to the bed

"Shane?" I asked

"Yeah, is Mitchie okay" He asks holding a hand to his forehead

"Yeah she is Shane, how are you feeling?" His mom said going over to his bed as I stood up

"My head hurts, but I want to see her" He said

"She isn't awake yet, I'll go check and let you know, stay lying down and relax okay" His mom said

"Okay, thanks mom"

"I'll get the nurse to get you something for your headache" She said and left the room.

"Come here bro" he said and I smiled walking over to the chair and he squeezed my hand as I smiled.

"I am happy you are okay, you have us all scared Shane" He said and I smiled

"Sorry" He said and I smiled

"Come on we all know you aren't" I said and he laughed

"True, is she going to be okay?" He asked

"Yeah she will be" I smiled sitting beside him

"What's wrong Nate, you are hiding something, and I know you too well"

"I knew you were hiding stuff too"

"Yes, but you didn't dare ask cause I would snap, you need to talk what's wrong?" He asked and I sighed

"Caitlyn" I asked and he tensed slightly

"What happened?"

"I don't want to upset you" I said

"Nate seriously this might make me happy" He said and I laughed at his tone, he always knew what to say, he was seriously the best friend ever

"I had to end it. I was no longer being second best too you. I mean I knew it was close but she admitted she still loves you tonight, outside the hospital, I did tell her it was all her fault"

"That's my brother" He said an I smiled not being able to be sad "Can we kick her off the tour now" He said with a slight smile

"I unfortunately said she was staying, but you never know" I said winking and he smiled

"That's good. I am glad you realized you deserve more. She can be nice, but I don't know" He said and I smiled

"Definitely happy you are back to almost being yourself" I said

"After I talk to Mitchie I'll be as close and it gets. I hope" He said and I smiled.

"You will be" I smile and we sit talking for a while like we always use too. The only interruption was the nurse bringing Advil to Shane. It was about 3:00 when he fell back asleep. I smiled and sat down on the couch pretty tired myself. I left when Mrs. and Mr. Gray came in.

"I'm going to go see the others" I said

"Yeah we are going to get him up in an hour or so, so they can see other. Go say hi then you three go to bed on the bus" Mrs. Gray instructed

"Alright" I said and smiled leaving.

I went into Mitchie's room to see her up drinking water slowly and she smiled. "Nate" She called and I ran over hugging she and she hugged back

"I am so glad you are okay" I said smiling pulling away

"Me too, and you were with Shane" She asked

"Yeah he is asleep but he will come shortly, he is okay" I said smiling

"Good, I was worried" She said

"He has you, he will always be okay" I said and she smiled

"Thanks, how are you are you okay" She asked and I knew I wanted to tell her. I saw Jason and Lisa went out into the hall.

"I will be" I smiled

"What happened?"

"You were right, she is a selfish bitch" I said and she cracked a smile

"Sorry I shouldn't smile" She said

"Don't be I was smiling with Shane joking about it. She wasn't even like sad, worried about your AMAZING boyfriend" I said

"That bitch" She said gasping and I laughed

"There is Mitchie" I said and she smiled

"You know it, when we are better I will find you a girl" she said and I laughed

"We will see" I said

"Yeah, go get some sleep Nate and I will see you on the bus in a few" She said and smiled

"Thanks sis" I said as we hugged

"Anytime bro" I smiled

"Sorry to bother you but we need to check on Mitchie" The nurse said and I smiled

"Alright, see you later Mitchie" I said and she smiled as I left and closed the door greeted by a hug from Lisa

"Thanks Lisa, I know you know don't make me say it" I said and she nodded

"Let's get to bed" She said and I nodded as the three of us headed back to the bus for some sleep.

We all got to the bus and it was silent. Lisa walked into the bunk area and saw Caitlyn was asleep. We all got changed and got ready for bed and climbed into our bunks. I smiled happy for Shane and Mitchie. Even happy for me, happier then I had been in a long time. This was for the better what we did, now just to see how their night played out, hopefully good because I didn't know two people who deserved it more.

**Mitchie's Point of View**

It was about 4:00 and I was really anxious to see Shane I wanted to wrap my arms around him and tell him I was sorry and how much I loved him and kiss him with all the longing in the world. I needed to see him. There was a small knock on the door and the door opened and I say the familiar face stick his head in a smile growing on each of our faces. "Shane" I said happily drinking in all his features tears of happiness filling my eyes.

"Mitchie" He said and walked over, slowly too my bed. He had a hospital bracelet on his wrist. I felt bad I caused this but I was so happy to just see him.

He got to my bed and sat down but before he could get comfortable my arms were securely around his neck and I took in his scent as he hugged me back tight. It hurt but the best kind of pain I could ever experience.

"You are okay" He said smiling pulling back removing a strand of hair from my face

"You are too" I smiled and he longed into my eyes

"I'm going to kiss you now" he said and I giggled as he pressed his lips against mine one hand cupping my cheek. I ran my one hand up into his hair loving this. I missed him so much. Soon we pull back smiling almost breathless.

"I am so sorry Shane, I should've listened and I forgive you" I said

"It's not your fault I should've told you, I am sorry too and thank you I just missed you like never before" He said hugging me stroking my cheek and I smiled

"I miss you too" I said

"I love you Mitchie" he said and I smiled tears falling down my face

"I love you too" He said and I smiled "Happy tears'" He asked

"Yeah" I said and kissed him again.

We pulled back and I moved over to the far side of the bed and he crawled in sitting beside me. I snuggled up beside him and he put his arm around my shoulder. I knew from then on everything that we go through even this makes us stronger.

"Mitchie, why weren't you eating" he asked serious

"I didn't feel like eating" I said simply

"You had to take care of yourself. You could've did it for me, I was so cared Mitchie, you collapsed in my arms on stage" He said

"Shane you should've take your own advice and did it for me. You weren't eating either"

"I know but I was getting the sugar I needed" He said

"You still ended up collapsing" I said

"I had a panic attack" He said and I nodded

"I know I should've ate and I'm sorry but I am better now and you should've ate too" I said

"I should've and I knew next time even though I hope their isn't one I will do it for you" He said and I smiled

"I will do it for you to" I smiled and he kissed me and I kissed back

"Shane we are good but I still want to talk to you about something important" I said

"What is it?" I asked

"I love you and touring is amazing and I love how close and strong and in love we are. I realized something when this all happened though when Caitlyn exploded at me. It was only time until I couldn't deal with her and I think it is good that it happened. Not to us but you know what I mean that it's done and over with. One person can only deal with so much hate and I have had a lot but now she is going to hate me more than ever"

"Mitchie we…"

"Let me finish" I said

"Okay" he said and I think he already knew where this was going.

"The thing is look where we are because of one little thing I couldn't handle. I exploded too and hurt myself and you in the process. We are better and I know we will be stronger as well. I just I don't want this to always happen it hurts way too much. I realized something in these days when I was thinking. I loved this opportunity and everything I just think LA should be my last stop. So I can deal with everything get my head back on straight work on all of this, get used to it. Then come back and rock the European part of the tour like never before" I said

"You want to leave" He asked

"I do, but not you. You have to go and it is only 5 weeks my love" I stroke his cheek "It's just for me to get everything sorted out and I will still be there waiting for you when you get back because nothing can change that" I said

"But last time" He said

"That won't happen, we are meant to be together forever remember. I know it will be hard, for me too, but it will make us stronger" I said

"Is just figuring you out the only reason" He asked

"It doesn't involve you in a bad way at all Shane I promise" I said having tears as did he "It's for me to figure me out and how I can do this, get realistic and realize this is my new future with you and being recognized for more than Shane Grays girlfriend although I love that title. This may sound selfish but I want to hang out with my friends too. They are all going to college mostly away from LA I want to see them for the last time for who knows how long." He said

"I understand I just wish you could still come" He said

"I will work everything out and when you get back it will be like it was I promise we will have the most amazing reunion I will even plan a date" I smiled and he nodded tears falling "I know it's hard I promise I understand but it will be okay" I said stroking his cheek my tears falling as well

"I know" He said and whipped my cheek "I love you"

"I love you too and we can work on our apartment and I maybe record a few songs, it is all falling into place" I said "It's only 5 weeks we can talk and txt every day even Skype if you want" I said and he smiled

"Promise" He said

"Promise" I said

"You are finishing these next two concerts" He asked

"Know you are I am starting them off. These are going to be the best concerts of the tour so far I am so ready for this and going to rock it harder than ever" I said and he smiled

"Alright we are leaving around 6:30 we have to get to Vegas" He said and I smiled

"VEGAS BABY" I shouted and he laughed covering my mouth and I giggled forgetting I was in a hospital for a second

"Yes but be quiet" He said and we both laughed happily

"Can you do me a favour though love" I asked

"Anything" He said

"My whole dance team and their boyfriends have tickets on the floor. There are 24 of them and I knew it's a lot but I was wondering if they could get passes to the back or the sound check party" I asked and he smiled

"I will get them VIP GOLD passes that means they get into both" He said smiling and I hugged him

"You are my hero" I said and he laughed

"That was my plan" He said and I smiled.

"Are you sure there is no problem in getting those my knight in shining armour" I said

"Not at all my princess. We can have as many as we want and we have all the passes for our friends out, and it's not like getting tickets. Ours our given out it's sold out" He said

"Oh yeah you guys can have the two I usually get" I said

"We actually gave them to two people that already have passes" He said and I looked at him

"Who"

"It's a surprise" He said and I pouted

"Not going to help, don't worry it is tomorrow" He said smiling and then we just sat there smiling. I knew he wasn't the happiest that I was leaving after LA and I knew it was going to be hard but we could do it I knew we could.

We finally get the okay to leave at 6:30 and we all leave heading to the bus where they were waiting. His mom and dad would be joining for the 6 hour drive to Vegas but we were excited we both knew this show was going to be amazing because we were back to ourselves.

We walk hand-in-hand as his parents follow us. There was pap there taking pictures and we even lifted our hands that had the bracelets not really caring at all. They also would for sure notice the rings this time. We never really got hounded or even asked about that and there were no pictures about the purity rings, but soon we were sure there was going to be.

We got on the bus and sat in the living area as it started leaving. I changed into my pyjamas just so I was comfy as did Shane. We were talking with his parents. I wasn't tired and I don't think Shane was either. Well we were. We were too the point of being over tired that we weren't really tired at all. We all sat and watched a movie just talking mostly. It was about 9:00 when Nate, Jason and Lisa came in. Apparently Caitlyn was still asleep which we didn't mind.

"You want to know what I really think we should do" I said and everyone looked at me

"What" Nate asked curiously

"We haven't had a dance party in forever and we are going to flipping Vegas" I practically shouted and they all smiled

"DANCE PARTY" Shane called and even without music we all stood up and started dancing like idiots Shane's parents laughing.

"Here take pictures of us" Shane said tossing them a camera as we kept dancing.

"Alright" His mom said and kept taking pictures as did his dad laughing the whole time.

Soon Lisa had an iPod on the deck and we started dancing. Soon Raise Your Glass by P!nk came on and I sang along with Lisa as we kept dancing. I felt like an idiot as I'm sure some of them did too but it was so much fun I didn't know were all this energy was from but I am so pumped and especially about these next two concerts. It would be my last for 2 months but I would be so ready for Europe this was working out perfectly and I was with my boyfriend. My brother from another mother and Lisa and Jason I was so happy at this moment.

We kept dancing and any one passing by the only thing they would see through the windows was 5 of the happiest people in the world celebrating and being happy as two parents witnessed what would be an amazing sight for any parent. I knew today not even Caitlyn could ruin our moods, it was our day and we would not let anyone fuck it up. This is what this whole tour should be like and I knew Europe could be just like this, and we were going to make that happen.

**A/N: I did it I got it done even though today is so busy but I wanted to get this out. I am so happy with this chapter I really am. I am in love with what Nate did and I hope you are too. Caitlyn was so put to her place, there may be a new original character coming into this soon, a girl like Lisa was an OC. Anyways they are better and back together. The LA thing so you thing do you think Mitchie can really pull it off, and let him leave without her and will give her the charm bracelet I really hope so. Anyways I am happy I got this up today. I am going to do some of the Vegas concert and definitely the LA with her friends and surprises all of them are doing as long with an E! News interview during the day before the concert. Could one of her friends be Nate's new girl. I never know what I plan, but something might happen. Get ready the next chapter might be exciting with the concerts. I am excited to write it. Let me know what you think and how you liked this chapter, favourite part? And is Mitchie right to take some times after the LA concert? What are your thoughts about that. Thank you for all the new reviews and all the new readers that are reviewing and alerting my story it is over whelming. After this whole story when everything is said and done and the European leg of the tour if I have over 500 which I think you can do there will be a one-shot dedicated to all my reviewers. I don't know when I will be done this story I am still planning drama for the next leg of the tour and amazing romantic things. Anyways please read and review. Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	39. Rocking Vegas and E!

**Together at 18**

**Chapter 9: Rocking Vegas and E! **

**Shane's Point of View**

The bus ride was amazing and the most fun we had on the bus for a long time. I think it was mostly because Caitlyn was asleep and there was no hate or tension in the room. I was so happy Nate was rid of her. I mean he was happy with her but he was smiling and goofing off more so. The bus was the best part of the last 4 days and I was so happy about that, it was getting better already. I tried to stop from being upset that Mitchie was stopping in LA. The thing that helped was her being here now enjoying our time together and ready for these two concerts. I knew she would bring all she could and I was excited. We were working out some major surprises for LA. Apparently she was adding a song and it was too open her set and I wasn't allowed to hear it no matter how pouty I got, she was so evil. It was new though because she kept plugging in her ear phones to work on it and she was scribbling in her notebook, talk about dedication. Apparently she also had another surprise I was excited for that as well, I knew our LA show would be amazing no matter what.

We are still on the bus about an hour away from the Vegas Venue we had been on four about 5 hours already. We are all talking in the living area. Lisa and Mitchie were picking her outfit for tonight, although I knew she would look amazing and sexy as ever in anything she chose she always did. We all turn our heads when we hear footsteps and see Caitlyn walking in. The tension automatically seized. I had to say though she looked horrible. She was in pyjamas, there was slight make-up smudged on her face. Her hair was distorted and stuck up everywhere. She tosses everyone a small sad smile and went to the fridge getting orange juice.

She was sad and it was noticeable. She looked at everyone with sad eyes and she locked her gaze on Nate who was goofing off with Jason letting the tension between them go, but it was still there, he just wasn't giving into it. I almost, almost, felt bad for her. I mean she was a total bitch to the two of us and to Nate she was just plain cruel. I mean I think she did love him but now playing him I was still so mad at her for that. She sighed and walked back to the bunks. I knew someone should talk to her but I knew it wouldn't be me. I wasn't into that. I figured Lisa would sooner or later go in to talk to her, they were friends after all. I don't think Lisa was all that into it, but I think she understood to an extent, I am glad someone did because honestly I was so confused, no man or woman would ever under a woman's mind, they were so complex, god that would always be frustrating.

We were just sitting there and I was examining the room for a few minutes after Caitlyn disappeared. My parents were watching what was on TV that I was tuning out. Jason and Nate were still goofing off and talking about shows and such. I was lounging on the recliner examining like I said. Lisa and Mitchie were currently whispering about something and I saw Lisa nod and Mitchie stood up. She smiled at me and I thought she was about to come my way but she surprised me and headed to the bunk area, she was not going to talk to Caitlyn was she. I stood up to go after her but Lisa ran up to me and pulled on my arm.

"Shane let her"

"But Lisa Caitlyn is really mean, especially to her" I complained

"Shane Mitchie is one of the strongest people we could ever know. She just wants a chance. Trust me she can handle it, she thinks she can maybe talk to her, help her especially since Mitchie has gone through worse. She knows how it is to lose someone just believe in your girl" She said and I sighed

"You're right maybe she will actually help Caitlyn I almost hope Caitlyn will let her" I said

"She might, let's just see what happens, and if Mitchie gets upset I am sorry" She said

"It's okay Mitchie is strong" I smiled thinking about Mitchie

"Back into your dream world" She said and I scoffed going back to the chair pulling my iPhone out plugging in head phones, putting them into my ears and putting on music. We were 45 minutes away now and I closed my eyes zoning out listening to my music. I smiled seeing Lisa sit back on the floor her laptop on her legs as she works on whatever and probably looking through the pictures. I turned my head now keeping my eyes closed feeling myself fall into a light sleep the slight tone of music floating into my ears.

**Mitchie's Point of View**

We had about 50 minutes left until we got to the Venue in Vegas. Lisa and I had been talking about my outfit and pretty much just anything. The tension got really thick when Caitlyn walked in. She was upset clearly and I did feel somewhat sorry for her. I know she had been a total bitch and I shouldn't care but I mean I know exactly how she feels. How it is too lose someone you really care about, it is really hard and not easy at all. I whispered a bit to Lisa then stood up as she nodded. I looked at Shane and smiled. I blew him a kiss then left towards the bunk area. I knew she wouldn't want to but me being the person I am almost really wanted to help Caitlyn, no matter what kind of person she was, no one deserved to be hurt. Well maybe she did to an extent but not to have everyone shut her out especially when she will be with them for the rest of the tour, the European tour was still in question but I would not worry about that right now, I had too… okay this is hard to say… focus on Caitlyn.

I walked over to her bunk were I heard small sobs escaping from. I sighed and knocked on the wood Frame just above her bunk.

"Go away…" she said

"Caitlyn I know I am probably the last person you want to talk too but I know how you feel" I said quietly

"How could you possibly know? You have the perfect boyfriend and the most amazing life anyone could ask for" She snapped

"First of all, you are wrong. My life is anything but perfect. You lost your mom so you only have your dad but I have no family but myself, I am alone in this world other then all of you. All of you are like my family. I might have Shane yeah but you can't think my life is perfect"

"I don't have any friends on this bus you have 4 it's like living hell at the moment, and I threw away Nate because my heart loves Shane" She said and I sighed. That was hard to hear but I understand.

"Caitlyn they all love you, just maybe a little differently. Nate does still love you. We can tell it's just hard for him, being second you do have to understand that. Lisa loves you like her Sister and that can never be broken, you know that. Shane and Jason you are like a sister to them. Sisters and brothers fight sometimes dislike each other but they are always there for each other no matter how hard it is. Right now they are with Nate but they will come around to you, eventually."

"Yet the one who hates me is coming to try to make me feel better"

"I don't hate you Caitlyn. I just dislike you but I have my reasons for why, and you very well know them. Sorry about this but I think mine are a little more valid then yours."

"You don't hate me" She asked

"No, I don't think I hate any one. I very strongly dislike people I mean really strongly dislike them but Hate is a horrible thing to state. I mean people can but horrible things brought that on."

"I was horrible to you" She said

"Because you were in love with Shane, or still are but that's not going to make me hate you. You can't choose was your heart decides. I dislike you though because you treated me like trash called me an orphan which is a title no-one wants."

"It was me being defensive I guess" She said slowly opening her curtain "Sorry"

"It's okay I know this doesn't make us friends or anything but I do know how you feel so maybe we could do our best to get along" I said and she nodded

"Maybe we could" She slightly smiled

"I know it's been hard losing Nate and the heart isn't always fair but you have to understand that me and Shane…"

"Are soul mates I got it" She said and I rolled my eyes

"Alright I guess I accept that" I said and she looked at me

"Sorry I have a sarcastic attitude"

"I noticed" She said

"We all have flaws"

"Yeah we do, unfortunately"

I rolled my eyes doing my best to not snap again, but I had to do this. She needed to be able to get along with the rest of them again. "Let's go out there for the last 25 minutes"

"I rather not, I don't like standing all by myself" She said

"You aren't alone" I said holding my hand and she took it and I helped her stand up. "Come on let's go laugh at the boys ridiculous clothes" I said and she smiled. We held hands just as a friendly comfort and walked out. Everyone looked at us then turned back and I squeezed her hand, friendly support helps.

"Shane's wife beater is tucked into his pants" I whisper to her and her eyes look and laugh.

"LISA!" We shouted and ran falling to the floor ramming into her and we all burst out laughing

"What" She said rubbing her head laughing

"Shane has his wife beater tucked into his pants" I whispered and we all laughed again

"What's so funny" Shane said taking his ear phones out

"You" I said laughing

"Hilarious" He said

"Your wife beater is tucked into your pants" I said holding my stomach laughing. He looked down as everyone else looked and started laughing. He immediately pulled it out of his pants and blushed

"I love making you blush" I say standing up doing a little happy dance as Lisa and Caitlyn talk

"Whatever" He said making his way towards me and picking me up spinning me around well I giggle clawing at his hands.

He lets me down and I spin around kissing him. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as he supports my legs. "This is compromising" I said kissing him

"Oh well" he says kissing me walking me backwards. I soon feel ourselves fall onto the recliner still kissing. Then I remembered his parents and all his friends are there, that made me feel very awkward

"I feel way too awkward" I whispered and stood up. He stood up and took my hand.

"We will be right back" He said and we walked to the bunks and I latched onto his lips standing between the bunks before even sitting in one.

"I love your lips, I missed them" I said and he smiled

"I missed yours two" He said kissing me back cupping my cheeks as I cupped his deciding not to talk anymore and just take in his lips. We finally pulled back slightly breathless as we felt the bus stop. I sighed because I knew we had a lot of work to do, since we were set back a few hours. We split apart with another quick kiss then we got our bags. We slung them over our shoulders as the others got there's.

We walked to the door and the four of us walked out first smiling for the camera's not answering any questions that were swarming and signed things for fans. Caitlyn, Lisa and his parents made their way inside. I smiled holding Shane's hand walking into the stadium like always.

**Shane's Point of View**

We got into the stadium and did everything we usually did setting it all up. It took us a little more time but we did the best we could. The hospital held us back a little since we were late but we got it set up and we were ready to do the sound check as the fans arrived. I sat on one of the chairs on the side of the stage watching Mitchie and the fans sang along to some songs and cheered. She was almost a brand new person singing on that stage and I could not help but Cheer along and she would look and smile at me. She was doing amazing and even within the sound check she was dancing and having fun. When she was done we hugged for a really long time and I kissed her softly as she smiled and sat down as we took the stage for our sound check. She smiled as we played. We didn't run much better, like usual, it was like a one moment thing but I knew tonight would be amazing. After our sound check we made our way down and met the fans, signed autographs and took pictures as usual. It was a really loud crowd and the girls were screaming for our attention even though they were getting it. After that we made our way backstage to get ready for the concert. I got dressed and fixed my hair as well as everyone else and we made our way backstage meeting Lisa and Caitlyn. I smiled hugging Mitchie to my side. She was gorgeous tonight. She was wearing light washed destroyed skinnies and a red one shoulder top that went just below her hips. She had a black belt on her hips and black heels. She had her hair up in a ponytail as usual, which is so cute. I kissed her lips quick as she had about two minutes. She kissed back and got into her position with her microphone as the lights went off. Soon the music started and she went on stage doing her set. I absolutely loved watching her sing I would always live in these memories.

When she started me, myself and time I think I fell in love with her and her voice all over again. It was the strongest it had been for the last two weeks she was definitely pushing it to make it her best concert so far and I knew tomorrow would just be more amazing. She finished too an intense audience and me and the guys screamed backstage for her.

"THANK YOU LAS VEGAS!" She called waving and got off stage as the lights went on and intermission started as we got ready. We were doing our walk through again and I was very excited for that. Mitchie was joining us for the whole song this time. We were walking in together singing it. We were trying it out and seeing how it worked because it would be amazing for tomorrow. I was going to get on to the gate and jump onto the cat walk like usual. She was going to get helped over the gate from one of the guards then I was going to help her up onto the catwalk. We all got ready and with our microphones we got where we had to be and then the guys were ready with their instruments. Soon the boys started playing and hand-in-hand we headed into the screaming fans as the guys started walking. We started singing, walking down the aisle fans screaming and reaching for us intensely.

Mitchie and I dance acting the parts well we let go of each other and sing touching fans hands and making out way down the aisle. It was fun doing it with Mitchie. Her voice was rocking it this concert was intense and I loved it already. I get on to the gate singing as the security guard lifted her over. She sang a bit walking behind gates reaching her fans her hands. Screams echoed as I jumped I sat on the end singing and Mitchie reached my hand she jumped as I pulled her up and she slightly fell landing on my knees but we just kept doing it like it was planned. We sang standing up as the boys met us on stage. The song ended and we ended in a pose we loved. This time Nate and Jason were in the middle leaning back to back. Mitchie was standing beside Nate's side holding her microphone up looking at him. I was standing beside Jason holding on to the head of his guitar my microphone stretched out towards the audience,

"LAS VEGAS TONIGHT" I shouted and screams echoed

"How was Mitchie Torres" Nate called and screams got louder

"THANK YOU" She called and got off stage as we clapped. We finished talking then started our set. We did turn right with Mitchie and it was amazing having her there again, I had really missed this. We got ready and did Much Better and it was amazing. I felt fireworks dancing all over my body. We really used the stage stretching out onto the cat walk, it was the best yet. When we finished we hugged and we shared a quick kiss as she got off stage and me and the boys finished our set.

We went out for the encore and we were all so fired up the adrenaline was intense and this was our best concert of the tour so far and we were really proud about that. We finished Burnin' up and Mitchie was with us. We all said goodbye for probably about 5 minutes well confetti fell. Mitchie was on the platform with dancers singing alone this time. Well we all sang but she wasn't beside one of us this time. After we got of stage and we all shouted and celebrated having it been amazing and everything. We headed outside to be amazed by the amount of fans that were actually out there, there was a lot and we were in good moods so we did a lot of signing and taking picture's because we loved our fans so much. We got onto the bus at 12:15 and we all settled onto couches so pumped and ready for the pictures. IN about 3 hours we would be walking into our house for the night, since we were heading to LA for our concerts, can't say I wasn't excited to crawl into my bed with Mitchie and sleep on it.

We were looking over the pictures and they were some really amazing ones tonight. I was sitting on the big couch with Mitchie on my side and Nate beside her. Caitlyn was on the recliner and Lisa and Jason on the love seat. We were smiling happy with the night we had. We decided that Mitchie and I got best picture. It was us holding hands singing much better on the cat walk. It was a very intense picture and we both said sparks were flying through the TV that made us all laugh. After that we all just watched TV excited to get home. Well Mitchie and I mostly whispered and such talking and being cute and cheesy the TV was more of a background noise.

We finally went through the gated community and we all got our bags ready to go into the house. We finally all got off the bus and got into the house letting out bags fall to the floor with a huge clatter. Mitchie and I grabbed our most important bags and we went upstairs and straight to my room both ready for bed, well at least to lay in it. We got to my room and I closed the door. It was just about 4:00 we had to be up at 8, to go do our interview. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and got changed into pyjamas pants. I walked back into the room seeing Mitchie in boy short panties and a tank top. I couldn't help but smirk at her then she hit my bare chest and went into the bathroom. I got into bed curled up in blankets. Soon she joined me and I wrapped my arms tightly around her kissing her neck once.

"Night Mitchie moo I love you" I whispered into her ear as she let out a small shiver

"Love you too" She said giving me a soft kiss and we both closed our eyes falling into a deep sleep together. Tomorrow was going to be amazing, sad too but I was ready to focus on the amazing aspect first. LA, bring it on!

I woke up just after 8 feeling Mitchie get out of my arms. "Time already" I said sitting up stretching and she smiled.

"Yeah the day of LA" She said excited "We leave in an hour for our E! interview get ready" She said throwing a pillow at me as she blew me a kiss and grabbed her bag walking to her room to shower and get ready. I groaned getting out of my bed and walking to the bathroom getting into the shower. It sounds weird but being in my own shower even felt great, home was always an amazing feeling, especially since you can't also be there with our career. Soon I would have two other homes that would be more like home though, which I was excited about as well.

I got changed into skinnies and a white t-shirt. I slipped on my leather jacket after doing my hair and slipping on my converse. I smiled walking over to Mitchie's room and knocking on the door.

"Come in" She called and I smiled as I walked into her closet seeing her doing her make up

"Hey love" I said kissing her cheek as she smiled

"Hey babe, you look hot" she said smiling applying her lips stick

"Thanks, so do you" I said smiling as she stood up rolling her eyes. She might have rolled her eyes do to the fact she was in skinnies and currently only a bra.

"Whatever Shane, I will be putting on a shirt now" She said walking to her bed grabbing the shirt she picked out.

She looked amazing as usual and I took a minute to take her in. She was in light gray skinny jeans with a black top that hugged her chest then flowed out and then hugged her thighs as it ended. She looked amazing. She slipped on her leather bomber quarter sleeve jacket. She had on long silver chain that hung just above her navel. Her hair was left down in curls and I loved it. She then slipped on her black ankle boots and grabbed her black purse.

"Ready to go to the interview" she asked slipping her phone into her purse

"Yeah of course let's my love" I said smiling letting the chain hang out of my shirt

"We showing it off today" She asked fingering her ring around my neck

"Why not" I said and she giggled

"So proud to call you mine" she said and I kissed her quick as we made our way downstairs meeting the others.

Mitchie and I took the Camaro, me driving as Nate, Jason, Lisa and Caitlyn got in the Lexus SUV and we all headed towards E! News studio for our interview. Lisa and Caitlyn were coming along for the fun, and Mitchie actually didn't mind at all.

We all got there and the 4 of us sat on the couch that was set up and the interviewer said hi sitting down as the show was about to start. We all waved and said hi to the audience and then the show was about to begin as the interviewer Cassandra started.

"Good morning and welcome to E! News live today we have the hottest summer concert starts here to talk about their concert tonight. Help me welcome Shane, Nate and Jason of connect 3 along with Mitchie Torres" She said and she clapped as did the audience. "It is so great to have all of you guys welcome to the show"

"Thank you, we are all very excited to be back home and on this show, to promote our concert" Nick said

"So it's nice being back in town even if it's just for a night" She asked

"Well we arrived last night and we aren't leaving until tomorrow after our day off but it's very nice to be back here" I said

"Any plans for tomorrow" She asked

"We will probably just hang out around home, mostly do laundry which is badly needed" Jason said and we all laughed

"Anything certain planned for you Mitchie" She asked

"Well I do have my driver's test tomorrow for my licence then just chilling with the guys"

"That's always exciting I'm sure you will do great. So this is marking your first month how has it been so far" She asked

"The concerts have been absolutely amazing. Our performances have been better on certain nights but our fans never fail they have been crazier than any other tour before" Jason said

"This tour has been different adding Mitchie to our team which has been amazing for all of us. The adrenaline rush form the fans and the push to do our best, we are just so floored at how much better it got over the year" Nate said

"The crowds have been insane and just amazing supporting all of us. We throw out surprises every night and they just go with it" I said

"As my first tour I expected less then what I got as support. Fans quoting my songs it has been so amazing I couldn't ask for anything more" Mitchie said

"We are all excited for tonight, any surprises tonight"

"More than the other concerts" Nate said

"Like?"

"Well we have got another song we will be singing for all of you" Jason said

"Yeah actually all four of us so watch out for that" Shane said

"I have a couple surprises of my own. So secret the guys don't even know here but that it the best part about it. We need to make every concert special for our fans and ourselves."

"Well I know I definitely can't wait to see it, I have tickets and I know tons of people do, it is sold out I heard"

"Yeah every last seat has been given out and bought, we are so thankful for that, and can't wait to see the fans that support us and love us, we challenged LA earlier to prove to us where their loyalty lays and we can say they proved it. The biggest venue and it's sold out." Nate said

"Alright, well there are few more things to cover. Two nights ago you had a concert in San Francisco; however after you were all spotted at the general hospital. We then got pictures of you, and Mitchie walking out both with Hospital bracelets on what happened" She asked me specifically

"Tour is very stressful and not the best thing for our bodies. We all get run down, sooner than later, or go through rough parts, it just happened ours got a little out of hand" I said

"We are a lot better now it was just something we had to get checked out" Mitchie said

"We heard rumours that you two weren't on speaking terms close to breaking up"

"Every relationship has rough parts and fights and we had an argument but that had nothing to do with us being in the hospital. We our back, healthy and stronger than ever" Mitchie said

"Yeah we can't wait for tonight and are much better off now, we went through the rough patch in both our relationship and the tour we should be good"

"We heard that this concert would be the last for Mitchie, was that a rumour or does that have anything to do with the hospital visit or Shane."

"It is going to be my last concert, for personal reasons. It doesn't have anything to do with Shane because we are in love stronger then. I am as we said healthy and the hospital visit as nothing to do with it, it is my decision and I will be back for the European tour in October" She said and I squeezed her hand

"Oh well that's sad to hear, but we are glad you are performing tonight" She said

"As am I" I said

"Mitchie also had some work to do, so after this she will have more time to start that" Nate said and I smiled

"Oh?" Cassandra asked

"Yeah I got a record deal with the label and I am excited to start recording and getting a single out there and working on my first CD" She said and we all clapped

"That is great news, well we our running out time, but we heard you Mitchie are performing then the boys for us"

"Yeah we will be" Nate said

"Definitely" Mitchie Said

"Alright when we come back. Mitchie and Connect 3 perform don't miss it" Cassandra said and the show went to a commercial. We all got ready for our performances as the show came back.

"We are back to E! News live and now with her song Me, Myself, and Time Mitchie Torres Everyone" Cassandra called and we all watched backstage as Mitchie stood up on TV in front of Millions doing her song which was absolutely amazing as per always.

"Wow she was amazing" Cassandra said walking over to Mitchie "That is fantastic I can't wait to hear more tonight" She hugged her and Mitchie smiled

"Now want to introduce them?" Cassandra asked and she smiled

"Now with their song Hey Baby Connect 3" Mitchie called and we came out as her and Cassandra moved to the side to watch us perform our song.

After the show and everything we met some of our fans and then we left the studio. Mitchie and I went for breakfast at a café we usually went to down town when we were together the first couple of months. After breakfast and more paparazzi pictures and questions about the rings that we were sporting. Apparently as suspected it was very noticeable today on TV but I had to say I didn't care.

"Is it true she is wearing your ring and you are wearing hers, you both removed your purity ring" A reporter asked

"Looks like it" was the only thing I said as me and Mitchie both smiled and got into the car heading towards the staple centre. It is funny that they just noticed after about 2 in a half months. We had put both our bags in the car before we left this morning. We got into the loading docks tons of fans waiting as the others pull up in their Lexus. They went for breakfast somewhere else.

"Love you" I said turning to face Mitchie after removing my seatbelt.

"Love you more" she said kissing me

I cupped her face and kissed her back. The windows were tinted but it didn't matter flashes were coming through the windshield. Maybe it wasn't as tinted as we thought it was but I didn't care. Soon we pulled apart and we both opened the door our bags slung over our shoulders and met the others as we headed towards the pile of fans and reporters and pap getting pictures. This was a huge crowd, tonight would be insane. We both make our way holding hands, taking pictures dodging question and signing for most of the fans as we made our way into the Staples centre. Unfortunately the last concert with Mitchie, but I only knew this would be a concert no-one will ever want to forget, that is a promise!

**A/N: Alright here it is The Vegas show and interview. I was surprised as you all were when Mitchie talked to Caitlyn but it was only a matter of time, don't you think, I do? They did an interview and are back home. We haven't showed lots of emotions from Mitchie and Shane about her last concert but is it really her last will she go through with not joining them for the next part of the North American tour or will she give in and go? Who knows…. Well I do but that's not the point. I will start writing tonight after this one is up of course. Next chapter includes LA concert and her friends, and the day off and the Boys leaving I think depends on how long the concert takes. What exactly will happen will Nate meet someone that sparks his interest, don't they all have dates though? Thank you all for the reviews this is amazing and to all the new alerts please keep them coming. Read and review. Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	40. LA

**Together at 18**

**Chapter 10: LA**

**Shane's Point View**

It was 10:30 when we all went onto stage getting everything ready making sure the microphones were set up and ready to work in all spots on the stage as well as on the floor. We were doing the walk through with Mitchie again. We added a raiser at the end of the stage so Mitchie would stand on there and then step up to the stage so she didn't fall but it was good I would stay standing instead of sitting down now. We tested that out and it worked, so we were happy about that for sure. After that we were posing for silly pictures on stage as Lisa tested the cameras. At 1:00 we all sat down with the managers and our parents to talk about the show tonight.

We were going to do the regular start time and Mitchie was going to be doing her 7 songs that apparently she had talked about with Bruce, which was good he had to approve everything. I was excited to hear this new song. I was hoping it would be the one we had worked on but since I wasn't allowed to hear I figured it wasn't that song. We would then do the walk through like we did last night with Mitchie. I was excited for that for sure. I was also excited she would get to see her friends and the 2 I gave tickets too, she would be excited and happy to see them for sure.

After that we were doing our regular set with our one surprise we made up. The three of us were putting a trampoline on stage and doing flips and tricks well singing and playing instruments. We were doing it to the song Dynamite by Taio Cruz. We were doing our version of it and I was definitely excited for it. We haven't done it before but we always used a trampoline before so we assured Bruce there wouldn't be a problem and I said it would be pretty sick. After that there was a 10 minute space where apparently another special surprise was happening and I was guessing it was Mitchie's not that I knew what it was but she had nodded at Bruce I had to say I was excited to see what it was.

After the meeting we all went to the stage for our sound check. There were tons of people there ready for the party. I saw the two people I invited and saw them wave as I smiled. I was hoping Mitchie wouldn't notice until we got to go down there but I bet she would when she was sitting watching us do our sound check. I smiled sitting in the chair after giving her a quick kiss. I looked over to see her friends cheer and I blushed hiding it as she smiled waving to them then as the music started she started her set singing her songs. I smiled as she sang her songs and danced along warming up her voice. She loved singing and I cheered along with her friends and the rest of the sound check party. I loved when she sang because she let everything out, was her full self, vulnerable telling some of her stories and just I over all loved her for everything she was. I smiled closing my eyes and taking in the sound of her singing as she started Today Was A Fairytale. I smiled mouthing along the words as the video floated through my mind; my eyes closed losing myself in her words.

She finished singing and I clapped to the song standing up cheering as she laughed and blushed and I winked siting down again. There were wolf whistles from the crowd and I just grinned. I loved making her blush, plus she deserved it since she made me blush the other day. She continued with me, myself and time. I don't know what it was about that song but instead of just being vulnerable it felt like her walls and shells were shed when she sang it, it was amazing watching her perform, singing or dancing, performing was what she was meant to do. I was proud that was able to help her accomplish that.

When she was done she was smiling huge waving at her friends who clapped loudly. She walked over and I opened my arms accepted her hug but instead she jump hugged me. "Happy"

"Definitely" She said smiling "Now beat my performance" She said challenging and I rolled my eyes letting her down

"I'll try" I said winking giving her a quick kiss and walking onto stage to do our sound check as she sat on the Chair curling up in it. Probably taking my scent in… wow that was really cocky of me, whatever I liked it. I smiled at her then we started our set. At one point I saw her up and dancing along cheering like she usually did back stage and I laughed trying not to screw up my singing.

After I walked over taking her hand in mine and squeeze it. Let's get down there" He said motioning to the crowd of pass holders and I nodded. We walked to the end of stage hopped down to the raise and got down onto the floor. We were heading towards her friends first when I saw two people who she had yet to see.

"MITCHIE!" I heard someone yell and she turned her head to see the little body throw herself in Mitchie's arm. Mitchie smiles as she wrapped the little girl in her arms lifting her up

"Sarah" She said hugging her slight tears coming to her eyes looking at me and I nodded "Thank you" She mouthed and I smiled

"Welcome" I said and went to see some other fans to let her be with Sarah for a minute

**Mitchie's Point of View**

"You are amazing Mitchie" She said and I smiled

"Thanks Sarah, you are here for the whole thing I hope" I asked

"Yeah I am, I want to see you be on stage and I got VIP passes" I Smiled

"Who is with you" I asked then someone cleared her voice and I looked up "Alyssa" I said and she smiled

"Hi Mitchie" She said and she had no idea how her voice was amazing to hear

"Hi" I said hugging her

"You look absolutely amazing" She said

"Thanks" I smile. "I do have to greet other fans and such but come back stage after the concert alright" I asked

"YEAH" Sarah said excited jumping up and down

"Of course Mitchie" Alyssa said "thanks"

"Hi Sarah, right" Shane came over and he scooped her up as she giggled and blushed

"Thank you" I said to Shane hugging him kissing his cheek, see you soon" I said and he nodded as I greeted other fans taking pictures and signing autographs making my way towards my friends. I glanced back and saw Shane taking extra-long with Sarah and Alyssa, he was amazing that way. It was like accepting my family almost. They were the closest I had other than Shane's they were pretty much my family too and hopefully one day they would be, well I had no doubt one day that was going to come true. I smile seeing my friends I am just about there when I feel a familiar hand take mine and I smiled looking at Shane.

"Hey" He said smiling

"Hi" I said happily seeing most of the fans have started dispersing, good I had some time with my friends I was happy, I had missed them especially Ally. She had always been my best friend through high school and I have been texting her constantly through the tour.

"Ready?" He asked

"Beyond" I said and smiled as we reached them "Hey guys" I said and all the girls turned their heads smiling and I was instantly surrounded by all of them.

"Mitchie" They all shouted and I laughed

"I can't breathe" I said and they all laughed pulling away but I wrapped Ally into a longer hug as she held on too.

"You were amazing and that was just the sound check" Ally said

"Thanks, I can't wait for you guys to see the concert" I said smiling looking at all the faces smiling happy they were all here. I saw one guy, James he hung out with Melody's crew so I was slightly confused until I saw him wrap his arm around Sarah. She was a shy girl that we never really knew anything about; well I'm glad she might have tamed him. I let out a small laugh at my thoughts starting to talk with my girls Shane beside me as well.

It was about 30 minutes when Shane finally tugged my hand. "Babe we have to go get ready" he said and I nodded

"Alright 5 minutes" I asked and he nodded

"I have to go, I will meet you back there" He asked and I nodded

"Sure love you" I said giving you a quick kiss

"Love you too" He said kissing me back and leaving as I turned towards the girls who all had goofy smile

"Stop" I said and we all laughed

"You two are so cute!" Ally called and I smiled

"I guess we are" I smiled fingering my watch, I always wore it, I had him on the stage with me at all times.

We were talking and I noticed one face missing from the group of friends. Bryan, Ally's boyfriend that was odd he was always with her, and he was a really good friend of mine as well. We were very well near their seats and I had to go so I just wanted to ask Ally.

"All?" I said walking a bit away from their seats as the rest sat down

"What's up?" She asked following me

"Where's Bryan, a week ago you said he was coming?" I asked and she took a deep breath

"We aren't together anymore" She said and I gasped

"I am so sorry" I said hugging her tight "What happened?" I asked

"We got in this really big fight and it just all fell apart. I mean it was stupid but it blew up and just yeah we can't be together anymore" She said and I hugged her tighter feeling bad

"I'm sorry, there is someone better, out there and ready for you" I smiled and she slightly did

"Thanks"

"Mitchie, you really have to get ready" Bruce called walking on stage

"Okay" I called

"It's okay go Mitchie rock it" She said and I smiled

"I will, extra just for you" I smiled as she did to "I will see you after the concert and there is a single connect 3 member I just might let you meet" I said winking

"Don't meddle" She said

"Me, never" I said smiling waving at everyone and making my way back onto the stage and into the back heading towards my dressing room to get ready I was so ready for this concert, and the fact that Ally and Nate are single, well that just might be a coincidence but I don't believe in them.

I smile laughing at myself and decided to forget about that now. I was going to focus on kicking ass at this concert and I locked my door and got ready. It was exciting, this is what I was waiting for this month, to show what I got at LA and I heard from my friends, Melody was going to be here. That would feel good.

It was about 25 minute later when the 30 minutes were called. I smiled looking in my mirror. I was wearing black tights with a thick strapped white top that ends halfway to my knees. I smiled loving it. It was the closest thing I wore to a dress in my set and I don't know why but I felt like looking the best I could for LA. I smiled slipping darker black chains over my neck ending near my chest. I smiled making sure my make-up wasn't smudged. I smiled tying my hair up and then I slipped on my boots. I was wearing my stiletto half-way to the knee zip -up leather boots. I smile feeling ready. I looked at my other outfits which I was excited about. I smiled knowing there was only 25 minutes left and I walked out of my dressing room and headed back stage. This was what I was waiting for and I don't think I was more ready for a concert then this one right here.

I walked backstage and wrapped my arms around Shane from behind and kissed his cheek. "Hey love" I whisper

"Hey you" He said in a whisper a smile evident through his voice

I let go and walked beside him and he turned to look at me and I struck a pose as he took me in "You look so sexy" He said placing his hands on my hips and pulling me close kissing me quickly.

"You do to" I said smiling leaning into his hug as I wrap my arms around his torso

"Thanks, I am really excited too babe you are so ready for this, I want you to rock it okay" He said lovingly

"Definitely, I am also really excited too. Thank you for letting me preform" She smiled

"I helped it was Bruce who let you but I will take the credit" He said teasingly and I giggled

"Don't press your luck" I said and he smiled kissing me pulling me close wrapping his arms around me his hands lower them my hips.

"Babe we have discussed this, touching is for private places only" I giggle moving his hands up to my hips and he pouts

"Later" I said winking and he smiled

"Is that a threat or a promise" He said

"A promise" I said and his face lit up as I kiss him again "We have your room tonight" I said and he smiled nodding

"That we do" He said hugging me again then we pull apart and meet up with everyone else closer to the stage when I had about 10 minutes left.

"You look amazing Mitch" Nate said and I smiled

"Thanks"

"Anytime" he said

We just stood there talking as I set up my microphone and made sure that upstairs had my new track to play. I was excited to do this. It was more upbeat, more not so me but I wanted to sing it. It was about having fun and being ready to act like a superstar and just dressing up and having fun. I took my position blowing a kiss to Shane as the lights dimmed and I took a deep breath and stepped out as the music played and I sang my new song, are you ready.

_Put on your coolest dress  
And your hottest pair of shoes  
Come on lets go, oh_

_Get in my car  
Turn the radio on up high  
I said high  
At the red light  
Boys trying to get the digits  
But we sneak by (by by by)  
Cuz were heading to the club  
Nothing gonna stop us now  
Lets go Oh_

_Are you ready x3  
Lets go  
Are you ready x3  
Lets go  
Are you ready, are you, YEAH  
I'm coming up with all my girls  
Were gonna party like there's never a worry cuz  
Good times rule, so no curfew  
Were showing off our moves, the breeze so cool  
Let your hair down  
Tonight you get to be a superstar  
You're living like a superstar_

_So were flirting with the dude  
at the door till he says were okay, hey  
Move the velvet rope  
Back off, get out of our way, hey  
All the guys got their eyes on us  
As were moving up to the floor (to the floor)  
Trying to waste some time  
But were doing what we came here for (here to dance, baby)_

_Are you ready x3  
Lets go  
Are you ready x3  
Lets go  
Are you ready, are you, YEAH  
I'm coming up with all my girls  
Were gonna party like theres never a worry cuz  
Good times rule, so no curfew  
Were showing off our moves, the breeze so cool  
Let your hair down  
Tonight you get to be a superstar  
You're living like a superstar_

_We get red carpet love  
When we come stepping up  
The boys keep dropping their jaws  
Can never get enough  
We make them stop and stare  
We see them everywhere  
And now you know who we are  
Tonight you're living like a superstar_

_Are you ready x3  
Lets go  
Are you ready x3  
Lets go  
Are you ready, are you, YEAH  
I'm coming up with all my girls  
Were gonna party like theres never a worry cuz  
Good times rule, so no curfew  
Were showing off our moves, the breeze so cool  
Let your hair down  
Tonight you get to be a superstar  
You're living like a superstar_

I ended at the beginning of the catwalk my arms raised smiling as cheers erupted. "LA HOW ARE WE DOING TONIGHT?" Cheers echoed louder than I have heard but I wanted it louder. "I SAID HOW ARE WE DOING TONIGHT?" That time it was like an earthquake struck with the loudness and I definitely steadied myself. "That's what I'm talking about. Some days our rough then you wake up the next morning and you just have to say to yourself it's a brand new day, here we go" I said and started singing my usual opening song Brand New day.

After Brand New Day I sang Believe in me then gift of a friend. I almost got tears to because that was written because of Sarah and she was here as well as all my other friends. I mentioned them in my opening and they all cheered and I was so excited they had my back the whole time. They were a support system all on their own. Another family I had to go through high school with, Ally and Sarah were like my sister. I sang dream and I am just about to introduce Today was a Fairytale and feeling more in love with Shane I really wanted to introduce this properly.

"So my next song is the first song I sang in a while before I started this tour after I met someone really important to me. I fell absolutely in love and I am not ashamed of falling because it is amazing. My song today was a Fairytale was about that day, the day I fell in love with you, Shane, so this is out to you, I love you" I said looking to the side smiling slight happy tears in my eyes as he smiled at me blowing a kiss and the music started. I sang and knew the video was playing. That was the most emotional performance of that song. Tears started falling happy ones of course but still. I sang my heart out tonight and this song was really important to me. This was the beginning of my Fairytale with Shane because we had our own, and I wouldn't want anything else. It was also the first song I wanted to sing. Shane helped with that and I will forever thank him for that.

"LA you guys have been amazing this is by far the loudest I have heard it. All my pride is here you guys! Are you ready to see the boys themselves, connect 3" I called and the volume increased to an immeasurable level. "Alright this is my last song, thank you so much LA" I called and stood in my position starting Me, Myself and time and I was overwhelmed by the people who started singing along with me. I finished my pose at the end and screams increased.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH" I call as the lights dim and I go off stage. The lights go on and the intermission starts. I go see Shane hugging him tight as he hugs me back

"Why were you sad love" He asked

"Happy tears" I giggle "I was really emotional tonight love, I don't know why. Probably because it's my last night on tour and I am singing my heart out. All those songs are from my heart all with different meanings and just I wanted to show you that that one is all about you" I said hugging him and he hugged me back kissing me

"You did, I love you" He said and I smiled hugging tighter

"I Love you too. We should get ready" I said and he nodded. We set up the Microphones for the walk through and the four of us headed to the waiting room. Soon the lights went out and we took our positions. The boys started the instruments and started walking down the aisle as me and Shane made our way towards the center aisle as we started singing. Again I sang my heart out this was the night, this was the time, I was showing who I was, and so far they were liking it, this was me and this will always be me.

We got half way down the Aisle near my friends at the second verse. Shane took Ally's hand pulling her out to the aisle singing to her as I smiled singing to a teenage boy on the other side. We then took each other's hand walking down singing to each other. The security guard helped me through the gate as Shane got on the gate singing and hoped onto the catwalk. I got onto the raiser and he held my hand helping me up as we kept singing. It was amazing the adrenaline and energy of the fans was electrifying, best concert ever, and I was enjoying this way too much. We finished in yet another pose. I was standing in the middle smiling my microphone raised to my mouth. Shane had his arms around me his microphone resting on my side. Nate and Jason were on both sides of me leaning against my shoulder. This was even more impressive, I almost didn't know how I would leave this now, but I was going to focus on tonight first. I got off the Stage and smiled dancing along to their songs backstage watching them do their set. They were doing amazing tonight as well. I got changed for Turn Right.

I got onto stage and did the dance with Shane as they sang. This song was so beautiful and I loved it and I was happy to dance it with Shane. The lights went off and I knew it was time for their surprise and after theirs was doing mine. The spot lights came on and there were all standing there near a huge trampoline that was set up in the middle of the stage. Soon Nate and Jason started playing a familiar tune, Dynamite by Taio Cruz. This was insane. Shane started signing and I smiled as they started doing tricks on the trampoline well playing their instruments and Shane singing this was insane, and I loved it.

I was dancing along watching them to do tricks well people cheered on. This was their big surprise and it was definitely impressive. When they were almost done I ran to my dressing room got changed and got onto the platform that rises. This was my surprise for the night. I was going to perform in the form that I was most familiar with, Dance. Show my other performance side and since my dance team was here I was even more excited for this.

I heard the music end and Bruce gave me the single as I nodded putting the microphone to my mouth. The platform started rising a minute later with some dry smoke as well. "Tonight is going to be a concert to go in all of our books as one of the best. I have performed regularly throughout high school but not in the form of song, even though it is a huge passion of mine and all of you have made it come true. Tonight as my surprise I will show you how I perform in the art of dance. Let's live a teenage dream shall we" I said and everyone cheered as I took a starting pose on the platform putting the microphone on the stand that was set up there.

I started dancing to Teenage dream and it was slow but I had a plan. It was not what I planned on doing for the whole thing. I needed some hip-hop it being my favourite. I was wearing sweat pants and tank top and a zip-up sweater that hung off my shoulders slightly. I danced my way over to the stand. "Stop!" I said and I smiled "This is way too slow. I thing we need to speed it up do you agree" I called and cheers erupted.

"Alright" I said as some music started to play in the background to the song I was dancing to. "I need you all do to do one thing." I said pausing for affect "RAISE YOUR GLASS" I yelled as I jumped of the platform and started dancing my routine to Raise Your Glass by P!nk I loved this song, and I made up a pretty solid routine.

_Right right, turn off the lights,  
we're gonna lose our minds tonight,  
what's the dealio?_

_I love when it's all too much,  
5am turn the radio up  
where's the rock and roll?_

_Party Crasher,  
Penny Snatcher,  
Call me up if you want gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
Why so serious?_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
in all the right ways,  
all my underdogs,  
we will never be never be anything but loud  
and nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
just come on and come on and raise your glass_

_Slam slam, oh hot damn  
what part of party don't you understand,  
wish you'd just freak out (freak out already)  
can't stop, coming in hot,  
I should be locked up right on the spot  
it's so on right now (so fuckin on right now)_

_Party Crasher,  
Penny Snatcher,  
Call me up if you want gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
Why so serious?_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
in all the right ways,_

_all my underdogs,  
we will never be never be anything but loud  
and nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
just come on and come on and raise your glass  
won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
just come on and come on and raise your glass_

The music now slows down and I put up my hood and start walking back towards the main stage slowly away from the cat walk as if I was alone.

_(oh shit my glass is empty, that sucks)_

_So if you're too school for cool,  
and you're treated like a fool,  
you can choose to let it go  
we can always, we can always,  
party on our own_

The music is again about to pick up and I throw my hood back and pick up the energy doing a couple of flips up the catwalk that got applause and then kept dancing until the song was finished.

_(so raise your) So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
in all the right ways,  
all my underdogs,  
we will never be never be anything but loud  
and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
in all the right ways,  
all my underdogs,  
we will never be never be anything but loud  
and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
just come on and come on and raise your glass  
won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,(for me)  
just come on and come on and raise your glass (for me)_

I finished the dance at the end of the catwalk in a pose my hip stuck out and my one arm to my side stuck out with my hip and my other one over my head. I smiled at the applause and cheers I was getting it was thrilling.

**Shane's Point of View**

I was completely floored watching her dance it was absolutely amazing. I was so happy she did that and now everyone knew why she was our choreographer that was, sick to say the least. I suddenly got an idea when I saw Bruce grab a microphone as he was going to thank her. I ran over to him.

"Can I improvise for like 4 minutes and thank her?" I asked and he looked at me sceptically

"I guess so" He said handing me the microphone

"Thanks" I said and ran towards the stage. I grabbed my phone that was sitting backstage and called Caitlyn who was upstairs.

"Shane" She answered

"Do you have any music tracks you can play like Dynamite with the singing and everything" I asked

"Only the Dynamite one" She said confused

"I'm going to thank Mitchie, you'll get the signal thanks, get it ready" I said and hung up

She was at the beginning of the catwalk now and I walked out to screams. "Mitchie Torres everyone" I called to screams walking over to her "I don't think we are quite done dancing yet" I said

"Really" She said looking at me confused and no one could hear her because of the microphone.

"You know I dance too, and quite good at it don't you all think" I asked and people screamed

"What does this mean" She said now beside me talking into the microphone

"I think we should battle it out" I said and she looked at me like really

"Well then let's do this" She said taking off her hoody throwing it to the side and now only in her sweat pants and a tank top.

"Let's" I said challenging taking my leather jacket off and screams echoed through the stadium and I tossed it near her sweater. "Let it begin" I said rising my arm to the box and soon Dynamite, the original version started playing this could be interesting.

We both start off dancing and then we take turns like a real dance battle just dancing it was pretty bad on both of our sides but we were totally kicking it. She would usually come up and poke me to tell me it was my turn and I couldn't stop laughing then start dancing. She was putting all of her attitude into the dancing and so far she was kicking my ass. We were about half way through the song when I did my best to pick it up but she kept dominating, god I was an idiot but having to so much fun. It was finally the last chorus and she was on the cat walk just fist pumping the air her legs spread shoulder length to steady herself and she was moving slightly. This was going to be intense. I ran towards her getting onto my knees power sliding and bent forwards as my body went through her legs and I stopped just before the end of the catwalk raising my arms and screams echoed. I got up turning around to face her. Her mouth dropped and walked up to her.

"Beat that" I said and she glared at me

"You win" She says quietly

"I WIN" I shouted into the microphone turning to face the audience. I feel her jump onto my back and shout into the microphone

"Actually I do" She said raising her arms her body leant against me and more echoes ran through the stadium. I turned around and ran down the catwalk towards the platform that would bring us down stairs. She asked me to put out my hands and she would stand on them and do a flip over me and I was really uncertain but did it anyway. She stood up on my hands off my back and jumped flipping over me landing in front of me facing me. Apparently it was a back flip.

"Thank you everyone" I shouted and she kissed me wrapping her arms around me and I smiled as we locked hands and got onto the platform as it started rotating downwards.

"That was so much fun" She said smiling hugging me as we headed towards back stage again. I had to go on and she had to get ready for Much Better and our other song during the encore.

"You're welcome I thought it was too. The flip was awesome" I said walking down the hall my arms around her waist

"I learned it in dance it was a trick we did for jazz" She said smiling

"Well you definitely won" I said kissing her and she kissed back, I knew I was due back on stage but her lips were intoxicating and we couldn't kiss too long on stage

"Tonight" She said pulling away and pointing towards the stage

"Yes mam" I say and watch her walk into her dressing room as I run up and go back on stage continuing our set for the night, I was having so much fun and I really did hope this wasn't her last concert cause this was by far the best so far, and probably will be the best on this North American tour.

The guys and I are almost finished our set but it was time for Much Better and I saw her on the side of the stage and I smiled as I started Much Better. I was belting it out singing my heart out to match her passion and heart tonight, she was doing amazing. I introduced her and she came out singing as cheers got louder and they all sang along with us. She smiled listening to them sing as we both snag really close together fireworks flying between us, it was the best performance of this song we had done so far. We finished hugging each other for a good minute then she bowed and left as the guys returned and to finish our set.

We got off stage and the crowd was going insane chanting encore as I was standing beside Mitchie. We were doing our two regular songs then our new one then performing Burnin' up. I gave Mitchie a quick hug as the three minutes were up and we went back on stage doing our other two songs. We were finished and I went to the far end of the stage and Mitchie was at the other. It was mostly a duet of us but the guys were on the platform playing their guitars near microphones to sing background with us.

I moved onto stage walking towards the middle singing where she was going to meet me as we sang.

_They say that life is a two way street_

_When you're not sure, you gotta trust your feet_

_To know the right way_

Mitchie started singing with her head down. On cue with the lyrics she looked up and looked around stopping. She then continues singing meeting me in the middle.

_You can keep on moving with your head down (oh)_

_Or you can stop and take a look around_

_(take a look around)_

_And that's the choice I've made_

_(I've made, yeah)_

_It's for that movie inside your head_

_Making memories we can't forget_

_But when you can't forget_

We locked hands and as we started the first chorus we started making our way down the cat walk holding hands. We loved this song because all of us have worked on it and tour was all about this for us. To be together, let the fans here our music it really was what we came here for. The lyrics were definitely true, we wrote this about our tour together.

_You're gonna know in your soul_

_This is what we came here for_

_So live it loud_

_Here and now_

_This moment, it won't be ignored_

_So why not open up that door?_

_It's what we came here for_

_Oh yeah!_

We were now at the end of the catwalk. Still singing we let go of each other's hands and stepped down onto the raiser then onto the floor singing reaching out to people's hands, now being eye level too them behind the security gates. We separated and went to different sides of the stage singing our duet which was difficult but we managed.

_For every song we let play outside_

_The melodies we get to write_

_(we get to write)_

_Every time we sing, oh yeaeaaah_

_The friends we've made the fun we've had_

_Memories gonna make me laugh_

_It's a beautiful thing_

_(So beautiful)_

_I wanna send it around the world_

_(Around the world)_

_Cause everybody should feel this good_

_When you feel this good_

We then met up again at the middle and stood back up on the stage walking down the cat walk and each stood on either side.

_You're gonna know in your soul_

_This is what we came here for_

_(This is what we came here for)_

_So live it loud here and now_

_This moment it won't be ignored_

_So why not open up that door?_

_It's what we came here for_

_No, the fun's just getting started_

_Just celebrating where we are_

_And loving where we are_

Her Jason and Nate came down from the platform playing the guitar solo that was written into the song and they were rocking that well me and Shane were to their sides just dancing along. We then started singing all four of us on the stage just before the catwalk performing together. I was really in love with this song and was glad we all got to sing it tonight, because I would've been sad if they did it for the first time after I have left the tour.

_You're gonna know in your soul_

_This is what we came here for_

_So live it loud_

_Here and now_

_This moment, it won't be ignored_

_You're gonna know in your soul_

_This is what we came here for_

_So live it loud (live it loud)_

_Here and now_

_This moment, it won't be ignored_

_(And we'll )_

_So why not open up that door?_

_(Open up that door)_

_So come on open up that door_

_It's what we came here, oh yeah_

_It's what we came here for_

_It's what we came here_

_Came here for _

**Mitchie's Point of View**

We all finished standing beside each other. It was amazing and I was so happy we got to sing this together. I looked and we all had huge smiles across our faces, which was good. I smiled squeezing Shane's hand. We walked back down, the cat walk and the guys each went to one side of the stage and they started playing Burnin' up the rest of the crew coming out. I was standing beside Shane dancing along until I sang half way through the song with all three of them. This was one night I would never be able to forget.

We finished Burnin' up and we all said goodnight as well as I did as the confetti fell. It was my last concert for the North American tour and it was slightly over whelming at this moment. I saw my friends and everyone making their way towards the gate to get back stage.

"Babe you coming" Shane asks and I nod

"I'll be there in a minute" I said and he nodded going off stage as I stayed standing there looking out on the mostly emptied stadium reliving the experience again. I was upset about my decision but I did know it was what had to be done. I sat down on the one side my legs over the edge just looking out upon the stadium running my hand along the side of the stage. It was empty now and the crew members were starting to take the one side of the stage down. I sighed leaning my head into my hands and let a couple of tears escape. I was officially sad I was done now. I knew it was for the best but it wasn't feeling that way right now.

I soon felt a hand upon minds and I look up to see Shane sitting down beside me holding my hand. "You okay" He asked and I shrug

"I think so. I am sad that I am not continuing and I know you are going to say then come but Shane I think it is for the better. I do need this time to figure things out and start my recording and just I don't know it was amazing tonight and just it's going to be hard to not wake up to you every morning and get up and sing at night" I said leaning against him

"It is going to be really hard for me too love. We have tonight to be together we can stay up the whole night if you want and we can spend the day tomorrow we don't have to be at the busses until 8:30 okay" He asks and I nod hugging him

"Okay, as long as we can be together for most of the time until then" I said hugging him tighter and he hugged back

"Come on a whole bunch of people are backstage waiting to see you" He said standing up and holding out his hand which I took. I stood up with his help and wiped my face clean and we locked hands walking back stage to where the changing rooms were, where we met everyone after the concerts.

I saw my whole dance team, their dates, Sarah and Alyssa and a smile instantly came on my face. I smiled scanning the room and I saw a familiar face I haven't seen since I graduated and I don't think he was at the prom either. "Adam?" I asked and he smiled at me

"You were amazing Mitchie, sorry I arrived late I couldn't make it to the sound check" He said and I smiled

"Oh my God" I said running over to him and enveloping him in a big hug as he hugs back. I pull back and everyone is looking at me. I bite my bottom lip, apparently I had some explaining to do…

**A/N: And yeah I have to end it there. So who is this Adam guy? Were they friends in high school and if not why would all the dance team be looking at them, I guess you will have to find out next chapter. Sorry I Wrote the concert in detail I was excited about it. I am so sorry that it took me almost a week to update I have been busy and I will do my best to get up another one before the weekend. I am so excited for Friday. HARRY POTTER IN IMAX 3D and I cannot wait to see Tom Felton's part in it. I love him and his blonde hair as Draco. Anyways yeah and will Ally meet Nate and what about the boys leaving, will it finally get into the next chapter. Please Read and review. Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	41. Friends and Love

**Together at 18**

**Chapter 11: Friends and Love**

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I was just standing there chewing my lip. The situation with me and Adam had never really been displayed or noticed before. I had my friends in high school and a good amount that I was happy about. I was in an average popular group but not the most popular. That happened to be the basketball, football teams and cheerleaders. Adam was on the basketball team, well the captain and he was extremely nice but we never hung out. I was walking to the orphanage from a farther bus stop one day through the community before you get there and well I kind of met up with him, he lived there. We just started talking and we became friends. We talked before school as we walked to a public bus. We had school busses but we decided to take a public bus so we could hang out. I had always stayed after school and ran track or something but after I met Adam I would still stay but not as late and I would take a bus and hang out with him at his house or just walk around the neighbourhood. He had been a really good friend and even though we didn't talk at school we were really good friends. I almost felt bad that we didn't tell anyone, and I was beyond confused why he was here. I was thinking of possibilities when a voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"How do you know Adam Mitch" Emma, one of the team members asked

"We were friends in high school" I said

"I don't see how that works, you always hung out with us, and he was in Melody's group I mean we didn't even start seeing each other till after high school" She said

"We were just friends. We hung out outside of school where we met, and I am so happy for you guys" I smiled

"I am still totally confused" She said sighing

"Alright look one day I missed the bus that dropped me off right near the orphanage so I took the same bus he was taking from the school after dance practice and he had practice we got off on the same stop and we recognized each other, he lived in the community just before the orphanage I guess you know that and we just started talking. We became friends and would usually take public busses to school to see each other since school wouldn't be the best spot we had been friend since the 10th grade and still now. I mean I haven't talked or seen him but I am now" I said smiling and he smiled at me

"Did you two ever date" I heard a deep voice and turned to face Shane as his arm snakes around my shoulder

"No we didn't babe, he was with Melody at the time" I said and everybody gave each other looks

"Wow and you are still alive" Emma said and I let out a small laugh

"She never found out and I never felt that way towards Adam, no offence" I said and he smiled

"None taken, but I broke up with Melody like 2 weeks before prom it was pretty bad" He said

"Yeah egg salad in the face bad" I said and laughed at the memory

"Oh yeah that fight in the cafeteria" Emma said

"Yeah but we are just friends, sorry about that I just haven't seen him in a while" I said looking at Shane

"It's fine just the jealousy getting the best of me" Shane said kissing me and I smile

"I am happy you two are together. You are a lucky man Shane" Adam said

"Thanks I know" Shane says squeezing me

"Sorry I assumed, I did wish you told us though, we all love Adam now" Emma said and I laughed

"Isn't the key word now" I said smiling

"Totally" Adam said squeezing her hand

"Mitchie" I heard Sarah's voice and smiled picking her up and hugging her

"We have to go soon" Alyssa said

"Right, sorry" I said hugging Sarah tight "Do you guys mind?" I said looking at the team

"Not at all" They all chorused. Shane took my hand as I held Sarah and the four of us walked into my room and we sat down to have a few minutes. I didn't enter before I hip checked Nate towards Ally. I was hoping that would go well.

All four of us sat down. I was on the couch with Shane and Sarah as Alyssa was on the stool near the vanity.

"So how have you been Mitchie?" She asks

"Good" I smile cuddling a sleepy Sarah in my arms. I really missed her and was glad I was sitting here with her for at least a few minutes.

After about 20 minutes Sarah was asleep in my arms and I was just kind of sitting there listening to Alyssa pretty much question Shane and I was getting sick of it. "Alyssa please stop, he is fine and good to me, that's all you need to worry about" I said "no need to interrogate him"

"Sorry I will stop, we should probably get going anyway, and I have to have Sarah back my 11:30 and it is reaching 11:15 so yeah" She said standing up

"Alright" I said standing up holding Sarah tight. I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead then gave her to Alyssa.

"It was nice seeing you Hun" Alyssa said hugging me and leaving. I watched them leave and Hugged Shane

"Sorry about that, she tries to be like a mother" I said

"It's alright but I think we should go see the rest of your friends" He said and he nodded

"Sounds like a good idea"

We locked hands and headed out to see my friends. I smiled seeing Nate and Ally talking, laughing and she was totally playing with her hair, she was into him. It's funny that's how we found out about Bryan she wouldn't stop until we finally convinced her to ask him out and they had been together it was almost sad that they broke up but at least Nate can make her smile and play with her hair. I laugh at my thoughts and walk to the rest of the group with Shane meeting up with them, introducing them to Shane and all smiling. I loved finally being able to see all of them. I met the other guys that I hadn't met and they all seemed like really nice guys.

I was surprised that Adam was dating Emma but I was glad. She needed a guy like Adam and he needed a down to earth girl that wasn't threatened when he talked to other girls. If I was ever found talking to him by Melody in high school yeah I probably wouldn't be able to be saying this right now, how pathetic she was.

We talked for a while and finally Ally and Nate joined us and we all sat down on the floor talking and catching up. A lot of my friends were leaving for school and I was glad I got to see them before that. It was finally 12:00 and we decided we should head outside, fans would still be waiting and we would have to sign stuff for them

"We should get going" I said standing up with Shane and Nate "Sorry guys"

"Can I talk to you for a minute" Adam said standing up and I looked at Shane who nodded

"Definitely" I said walking towards a dressing room and leaning against the wall as he came up "What's up"

"Nothing I just wanted to say bye it was really nice to see you and I am happy you found Shane you definitely deserve this I am really happy for you Mitch" he said and I smiled giving him a hug

"Emma is a nice girl you better treat her right" I said in a warning tone and he laughed

"I will, do you have a phone, we could keep in touch" He asks

"Sure" I said handing him my phone and he handed me his. I put mine in his phone and handed it back as he entered

"Alright I will talk to you later" He said

"Sure bye Adam" I said as we headed towards the group and he said bye wrapping his arm around Emma as she waved and they ended back through the stadium. They were actually really cute together. I smiled joining Shane

"Bye Hun" Ally said hugging me

"Do you want to have a sleep over tomorrow night we can catch up and talk" I asked

"What about… the tour" She said

"Long story I will explain tomorrow night, pick you up at the mall round 7?" I asked

"Sure see you then" She said smiling. I watched her give Nate a quick hug and I said goodbye to the rest of the group as they left.

"I guess we now have till 7" Shane said

"Yeah sorry, she needs someone to talk too" I said and he nodded

"No problem I understand" He said and I took his hand

"Let's face the fans and get home for the night" I said and Shane agreed as we locked hands and left the stadium surrounded by fans as we started taking pictures and singing shirts, and pictures and everything imaginable. I guy even asked me to sign him arm, well who was I to say no to that.

We finally got to the Camaro and got in. Apparently the others had left so Nate got into the back and we headed home. The ride was silent except for the radio playing in the background. Shane was holding my one hand. I was smiling looking at the window. I was still sad and some tears were falling down my cheeks.

"Babe its okay" He said and I nodded my head squeezing his hand still staring out the window. I just needed my minute to cry and I was sure when all the tears were clear I would be okay, I just needed to let them out and not bottle it all up inside.

We finally pulled up to the house. Nate got out and I was about to when Shane gripped my hand and kept the car idling. "Babe, not yet" He said and started driving.

"Shane it's almost 2:00 I am exhausted and just want to curl up and sleep" I said

"I know but I wanted to go somewhere just for a few minutes" He said and I nodded

"Alright but just a few" I said and he nodded.

I was still looking out the window but soon a small smile comes onto my face as he pulls up to the park and stops the car. I heard him unbuckle his seatbelt and open his door. I look to his side when I jump to a knock on my window. I smile unbuckling and stepping out as he opened my door and reaches his hand out.

"Come on" he says smiling as I lock hands and we start walking on the grass. I shivered a the wind ran over me and the rain was starting to fall gently, but I don't know why it felt really romantic and the moment, just the silence of the night and us walking slowly holding hands, every moment with Shane was magical.

Soon he stopped walking and I turned into him hugging him. I couldn't help it and let more tears fall into his chest. I felt better by him just wrapping his arms tighter around me holding me to him his head on my shoulder. He didn't say anything but just held me. The 5 minutes felt like a lifetime, a lifetime I never wanted to end at this current moment. All the tiredness was gone all I was feeling was the immense amount of love I felt for the man holding me right now.

"I love you" I whisper quietly

"I love you too" he said in the same tone

"I'll miss you" I said

"I will miss you too, but right now we have to make what we can of the time we have, these next few hours, but we can go back home and sleep" He said

"No wait I want to stay here for a bit, it's like our spot, I remember that first day. When we sat on the swings" I said walking over to them and sitting down

"That was an amazing day" he said quietly walking over and sitting on the second swing as we swung a little our feet dragging along the sand.

"Honestly I knew I liked you then" I said and smiled looking at me

"Really"

"Yeah, its okay if you didn't it's just how I felt" I said

"I was confused, I didn't want to like, like you but I didn't want to just be friends" he said and I knew he was being honest

I let out a small giggle and smile at him. "And how do you feel now Mr. Gray"

"I am so in love I don't know how I ever survived without you" He said slightly mocking me

"Shut up" I said and he laughed

"Come on you know I was teasing, I love you Mitchie moo" He said and I looked at me

"I love you too boo" I said and he scrunches up his nose and I giggled

"Call me Mitchie moo and I am calling you boo" I said

"Fine" he said sighing and I giggle still swinging

Once again we were consumed by a comfortable, yet loving silence I could never get tired off. Sometimes it was hard to stand the silence when there was tension between us but right now I only felt love and I was hoping he felt it too, if it was possible I felt more in love with him every time these silences happened.

**Shane's Point of View**

I ran my thumb along my jacket feeling what was inside the inside pocket. I felt the outline of the long narrow velvet box. I wanted to give Mitchie her bracelet tonight and I thought there was no better place than to do it right here. This was definitely an important place to us. It was where our favourite picture was taken and I always replayed that day in my mind, I knew I was confused that day but I do honestly believe that's where it really always started… even though she intrigued me at the orphanage this was where me starting to love her started… this was the moment I was giving her the bracelet that I bought with nothing but her on my mind.

"Mitch…" I said softly standing up

"Yeah" She said looking up at me

"Let's go for a quick walk then we will head home" I asked holding out my hand and she smiled standing up, taking my hand, and we started walking me leading the way.

We walk for about five minutes until I stopped turning to look at her. We were standing between the pond and the path we were just walking. We were standing in the dark just the moon lighting the way.

"Mitch I have fallen so in love with you and even though you won't be with me this next month you are always with me, I wear your ring proud and I don't care what anyone says, this is how you are with me wherever I go. I know you wear my ring and that's how you carry me with you but I really wanted to give you something else, so love this is for you" I said reaching into my pocket and pulling out a long narrow velvet box and I opened it as he gasped covering her mouth seeing the silver bracelet shining.

"It's gorgeous" She said almost breathless and I smiled huge about that…

"It's a charm bracelet and the charms I chose I believe mean a lot us, well they mean a lot to me" I said

"Let me guess what they are for" She said walking closer to me and looking at them running her finger along it then picking up the first charm it was a 4, the next one she held was 27th and the last one was 10. "April, the 4th month, 27 for the 27th day and the 10 for the year 2010, the day I became your girlfriend."

"Yeah" I said smiling, "It will forever be a very important day in my life"

"Mine as well" She said running her hand to the next charm, a star and picking it up "The bracelet wouldn't be complete without a star" She said smiling and I knew she was instantly thinking about her parents, who I thought of when I picked out that charm.

"Yeah it is very important to both of us, after all that is how I found you, and your parents, who are always looking down at us" I said smiling and then I hear her giggle and knew she saw the next charm, as weird as it might sound it was a little airplane and I smile at her as she smiles.

"You remember the song" She asked surprised

"Yeah it helped me find you too thinking of a shooting star right before one appeared." I said taking a deep breath and singing the few lines she had told me, since she hadn't written any more of it at all, but those lines meant so much. "Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now."

"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now." She said finishing the second line and I smile

"Always" I said smiling and watched her and she looked at the other three charms. The first one was a heart and on it engraved were S&M.

"Shane and Mitchie" She said smiling sticking her tongue at me and I rolled my eyes sticking mine back out and she looked at me "Careful or I will cut it out"

"OW" I said covering my mouth and we both chuckled and I watched as she looked at the next charm, she might not be able to figure out what it meant but that one I understood it was something I came up with myself, but it did symbolize an important part of our relationship.

The next one she fingered was a very tiny key. Then looked at me confused and I figured she would be. "I'm sorry Shane I don't know what this one is about" She said almost sad

"Don't be sad love, I didn't think you would know this one, the lips of the key, the part where it goes into the lock, look at each side carefully." I said and she looked at them

"SB is on this side and LA on this side" She said looking at me then smiling "Where we live" She said

"Yeah, are homes, Santa Barbara and Los Angeles" I said and smiled

"Wow thank you so much and the last charm is a no brainer" She said looking at it "A music note. It symbolizes well this whole adventure, one of our strongest connections, the love of music" She smiled looking at it tears again in her eyes

"Happy tears I hope" I said wiping one that fell from her sparkling eyes

"Yeah, happy tears always. Can you put it on" she said holding out her right wrist, the watch already on her left.

"Definitely" I said slowly taking it out of the box it slightly slippery due to the rain that was still falling. I fastened it around her wrist and it looked amazing. She smiled wrapping her arms around me tightly as I wrap mine around hers.

"I love you" she said pulling back a little and placing her lips upon mine as I kiss back running my hand onto her cheek, the other one running through her now damp gorgeous hair.

"I love you too" I whisper against her lips and keep kissing her as I feel her hands running through my hair, I loved that as much as I loved running my hands through and we both lost ourselves in one of the most romantic make-out we have ever head, fully clothed, and in a public area, but right now the world could be watching. I didn't really care I was so in love and a month in a half would be amazingly hard but the reunion would be that much better, to finally hold her in my arms again.

I soon felt her shiver and I too was cold. The rain was now falling harder as well as an ice cold. We both maybe our way back to my car and I handed her the blanket that was still in the back seat from our picnic a while back and she wrapped herself in it as I cranked up the heat and headed back to the house. I knew I wasn't tired but we would probably need some rest.

We got home and both walked into the house. I smiled as we walked up the stairs quietly knowing some people would for sure be asleep by now. It was closing in on 3:30, we had been in that park a long time. She got some clothes and walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

I was lying in bed sitting up with only the two beside lamps on in pyjamas pants and my song book on my lap. She wasn't the only one who had been writing during our relationship that is for sure. I smiled seeing her come out. She looked gorgeous like that time in that hotel. She was in a tank top and a pair of sweat pants that wore off her hips. A slight part of her midriff was showing below her navel. Her hair was let down and still slightly damp. Her face was freshly washed clear of all the make-up she had worn tonight, the way she was looking right now was what I liked the best.

"Come here" I said patting the bed next to me and she smiled walking over and crawling under the blankets leaning against me.

"Hi" She said smiling up at me

"You sleepy love" I said and she smiled nodding a little

"A little bit, what are you writing" she asked pointing to the book

"I don't really know. I have lines just written down in no particular order" I said and she nodded leaning her head against my chest almost sitting on my lap her eyes closed.

"Babe you are gorgeous right now you know that. If you could dress like this all the time, I would never be able to concentrate, you are beautiful with no make-up and I like you better this way, so natural, I wanted you to know that" I said almost blushing and she smiled looking up at me with those amazing eyes and kissed me.

"Thank you and you are always handsome Shane, no matter what, although…" She started

"Although what" I asked and she smiled letting out a small giggle.

"I prefer you without a shirt" She said smirking kissing my chest once and I just smile at her,

"Well I always dress to impress" I said and she giggled just settling back against me.

The next few moments we were both just quiet. I turned off the lights and put my book aside. I lowered myself down into the blankets more and she laid her head on my chest. She was curled up beside me her one arm on my waist, one of mine around her as well. Out other hands were locked together. She was playing with my fingers slightly. I just loved sitting here cuddling with her and I was anything but tired at the moment.

She soon stopped playing with my fingers and I lifted her hand to my mouth gently kissing her palm and she giggled, it probably tickles. I starting kissing down until I met her wrist the spot where the vein ran between the two bones, letting my lips linger there. She shivered slightly as I kept kissing there slightly sucking on it running my teeth slowly along the one spot.

She couldn't help but let out a small moan. It was quite surprising, but it all clicked when she mentioned a couple of words. "I know how Elena feels" She said and I looked at her trying not to laugh. I looked at her again like explain and kept kissing there knowing there would be a mark, but I really didn't care she apparently was enjoying this.

"Elena Gilbert is my favourite Character in the show Vampire Diaries, you know the one I watch on my laptop, or did during the tour. Well she is a human that dates a vampire. And the only way he can control his thirst of blood is if she helps him take a little at the time. She doesn't want him drinking any blood just hers. So she lets him drink her blood at the veins where one of the most blood flows and it's always orgasmic for them, it's just really hot my love" She said and I smiled giggling and kept kissing her there as another small moan escapes her lips and I saw her eyes closed as she just laid there, I wasn't biting her but her shivers showed me that it was definitely intimate and she was enjoying it. Drinking humans blood sounded so bad, but luckily there was no such actually beings of vampires.

Soon I felt her fall asleep and I stopped kissing her wrist just holding her hands. I ran my one finger along her wrist. I definitely kissed there along time noticing the brown almost blue bruise forming on her wrist. I know it didn't hurt but I had never really giving her that big of one before I never really let any get to dark, oh well I didn't really regret it, more people were likely to see it, just another thing she will remember for about the first week I was gone. I quickly made sure the alarm was on for 9:00 she had her test around 10:30. I saw it nearing 4:45 and closed my eyes and I too let myself drift into a much needed deep dreamless sleep.

I woke up to a stirring in my arms, Mitchie. She was still asleep but moving slightly. I turned my head to see 8:45 showing on my clock. Wow I woke up early for the amount of sleep I got the alarm wasn't even going off yet. I lay in bed stroking her hair waiting for her to wake up, I didn't want to the alarm probably would. I knew she was excited to get her licence I also knew she would get it, she was a good driver, even though I was the one who taught her.

I sighed as the music started playing and she stirred and I turned it down as I washed her eyes start to flutter open. "Hey my sleeping beauty" I said and she smiled looking up

"Morning my knight in shining armour, you know sleeping beauty only woke by a kiss" She said and I giggled leaning down placing a sweet kiss upon her lips and she kissed back and when we pull back she smiled. "I guess I am up" she said and I smiled hugging her

"You are, sorry by the way" I said nodding to her wrist and she looked at me questionable and I slowly turned it around and she gasped

"I love it" She said looking at me laughing and I rolled my eyes

"I got carried away"

"Really babe I don't care it was amazing, now only if you were a vampire" She said nudging me and I laughed

"Well I am yours" I said kissing her neck biting it softly not to puncture the skin, my eye teeth aren't fangs by any means and I would never hurt her like that. Although in the show she said it was orgasmic okay need to stop thinking that. She let out a giggle when a knock on the door took us out of another moment, we really needed to go to Santa Barbara or our apartment once in a while for a day with nothing but us.

"Yes" I called

"Sorry to wake you up, breakfast is ready, and you two will have to leave in an hour for Mitchie's test and Shane, I need to talk to you about something" my mom said

"Alright, give me a minute" I said getting up and throwing a wife beater on. Mitchie headed to her room where her clothes and stuff were since she would be staying here for now. She gave me a kiss and left.

"Morning" She said to my mom

"Good morning Mitchie" she said then came in to my room and I was still on my bed

"Hey mom, what's up?" I asked

"The gift for Mitchie, it is coming around 1:00 so after lunch and the test come here, and remember to blindfold her it has to be a surprise" She said

"Yes mom it was my idea and money I knew exactly what to do, you will hand it to me when I arrive I know how I'm going to tell her and you will all be there too?" I asked

"Yeah how about I text you when it arrives then you can head back" She suggested

"Sounds perfect, thank you for staying here to get it, I think she will love it."

"She will Shane, trust me, plus you picked it out"

"Thanks mom, and our one day before the tour, we are spending the day together until about 6:00 we will come home, she is picking her friend up at 7, anyways I should shower and get ready" I said and she nodded

"Alright see you later Shane" She said kissing my cheek and I rolled my eyes as she left. Don't get me wrong I love my mom especially in times of need but she I didn't need a kiss every day, although I seem to always get one. I watch her close the door as I go to my bathroom and get ready to go downstairs, get breakfast, go to Mitchie's test, watch her celebrate when she gets her licence, go for lunch, then bring her back to the surprise. I smiled stepping into the cascading water getting ready for the day off. A well needed one, with Mitchie by my side, the pap can seriously suck it!

I get dressed and go downstairs and see Mitchie, my parents, and Jason already eating. I sit down and start to eat as well. We had about 25 minutes before we had to leave. "You excited Mitchie" My dad asked and she nodded

"Yeah I hope I get it, I did everything Shane taught me to"

"That could be bad" Jason said and I hit him playfully

"Nah I modified it, to make it safe" Mitchie said and I looked at her as she gasped "Sorry did I offend you"

"HA HA FUNNY" I said and she smiled spooning another fork full of eggs into her mouth

"You two are way too cute" We heard a voice and she smiled seeing Caitlyn

"Sorry" Mitchie mumbles and Caitlyn shook it off

"Whatever, it's fine" She said smiling

"You like someone" Mitchie shouted and Caitlyn sat down blushing "Tell me later" Mitchie said and Caitlyn rolled her eyes. Maybe like Nate she met someone of Mitchie's friends but weren't they all dating someone, I am so confused. Maybe it's a celeb crush whatever I would have to get Mitchie to tell me later

"Nope" Caitlyn said "I am actually just happy, I have a meeting with the label today .After the tour I might have a band to produce by myself, apparently they asked for me I am confused but I am definitely going" She said

"That is amazing Caitlyn" I said and she smiled

"Thanks" She said and we continued talking just about random things. Soon enough Mitchie ran upstairs to get her bag and I got my wallet and keys slipping on my now dry jacket. The staff was busy doing laundry for our tour to continue, it was funny watching them

Soon Mitchie was in the driver's seat and we were heading to the DMV down town tablet where she would be getting her licence today. I kept saying get because I know ifs were never something people wanted to hear, optimism is the best thing, plus she is an amazing driver. I can ensure you that.

We got there and she signed in and she is now waiting in the car for the driver. I was sitting outside of the place on a bench drinking a coffee we grabbed from Starbucks the block over. People were taking pictures and asking for autographs so I decided to give it to them, when they wanted it. I smiled slipping on my glasses again and watching Mitchie leave with the driver instructor, I was excited to see her get back.

I waited for 15 minutes and saw her come back on the far side parking there. I soon saw the instructor come out and head back to the building. I stood up waiting for Mitchie. She came out holding a paper but that didn't make anything official. She didn't look happy but not sad either. I walked over and met her.

"Hey, how did you do" I said and she sighed "Mitchie did you pass" I asked and she looked at me

"Well… this says…" She said holding up the paper for me to look.

**A/N: So evil but this was long I wanted to stop it and yeah. I need you guys wanting to read the next chapter. Anyways I will update soon. What is the surprise for Mitchie? Did she pass or fail? I am finally going to get them to leave next chapter sorry but I just got carried away with this park scene it was so cute and I wanted some romance for my story. I love romance so I thought we could all use some, did you all like the bracelet I thought it was pretty amazing. I also loved the vampire reference; he would be amazing as one, well not in this story. Favourite part of the chapter any one? Let me know what you thought thanks for the continuous reviews and I will update soon, sorry this took long I will do my best sometime during this week I hope. I got this out faster then I though. Read and Review. Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	42. Surprises and Goodbyes

**Together at 18**

**Chapter 12: Surprises and Goodbyes**

**Shane's Point of View**

A huge smile grew onto my face as I read 4 giant red letters written across the sheet. PASS. "Says I pass" She said smiling happily looking at me as I stare at the sheet then look back down at her.

"OH MY GOD LOVE" I said picking her up and spinning her around as she laughs until a set her back onto her feet. "I knew you could do it, I am so happy for you" I said hugging her as she kept laughing hugging me. She pulls back and looks around.

"Shane, tons of people are staring" She said and I smiled.

"Who cares?" I said kissing her and smiled into it when she kissed back

"Honestly, with kisses like that, they can stare all they want" She said and I laughed giving her another quick kiss.

"How about we go get your temporary licence, and then you miss. Driver can take us to lunch and then we can decide what to do after that?"

"Alright" She said locking her hand with mine and we head into the office to hand in her paper and get her temporary licence until her other one will arrive in the mail in a few weeks, when I was gone. I really needed to stop thinking about that today I just needed to enjoy the day with Mitchie, and not worry about anything right now.

We got into the office and waited in line. She handed it to the person behind the desk and got a number. We waited and walked over; she filled out some paperwork and took a picture for her licence. She had to answer a few more questions then we left heading towards the car. I went to the driver's side door and opened it for her to get in. She laughed kissing my cheek getting in. I then walked over to passenger side and slipped in buckling up as she started the car.

I slipped on my sunglasses as she got hers from her bag and slipped on her matching aviators. I smiled seeing her bracelet on her wrist as well as the well noticeable mark I placed there last night. I laughed to myself and smiled putting on a mixed CD and we sang horribly along with the music as she pulled out of the parking lot and we started towards a place for a celebratory lunch, I was so happy she passed. I took out my phone and texted my mom saying she passed. I then put my phone away for now as we entered the down town core, tons or restaurants, tons of people, tons of pap and seriously I didn't care. It was our only day off and hell if I was going to let them ruin it.

Mitchie soon pulled into the parking lot of the Pizzeria we had once came too. It was really good, and it took a while so we were sure to not be done until her surprise arrived. Also they had recently added a new arcade and I would definitely want to play in that, hopefully she would to. It would take longer. It was funny how I was so excited for a date like this it was totally 10th grade but I was just happy I was doing it now, with the love of my life.

We get out and walk in close together our glasses off our face and we walk in asking for a table for two. We got one in about the centre of the restaurant right in the view of windows and everyone could see us. It was a little uneasy people watching our every move but I did the best to ignore it and it worked quite well.

We ordered a deep dis pizza with pepperoni, bacon, tomatoes, peppers, pineapple, and extra cheese. It was definitely experimental and I couldn't have been happier ordering it. It was funny the look we got from our server but it was well worth it. The only thing that pissed me off was it was a male and he kept checking out Mitchie, good thing I could control myself or my fist would've became enemies with his nose a few times over. The only good part about it being a male, female waitress's weren't trying to hang all over me but still he was checking out my girl…ugh.

We sat and talked about the day and trying to decided what we should do. We had to be home around 1:30 and then we would have about from 2-6, so four hours to do something just us, the problem was it was only four hours, the dead of summer and places would be packed, so I truly had no idea what to do.

"This is so frustrating, everywhere will be packed" She said sighing putting her head in her arms groaning then looking back up.

"I know what you mean. I don't care if people see us I just wish for the four hours we could be alone, no one or nothing interrupting us" I said

"Yeah I mean I wouldn't mind spending it at the house but we can't because everyone will be there relaxing and moving around getting ready for the next month and I really don't want to unpack today, just spend time with you" She said

"I guess it doesn't really matter where, as long as we are together, I just wish there was somewhere we could go and just be us" I said

"I understand that babe." She said playing with her bracelet "Unless you just want to drive around aimlessly for hours talking and laughing and just enjoying it together and no-one can really be with us because we are constantly moving" She said and laughed

"I guess that would work" I said smiling

"To driving around aimlessly" She said lifting her glass and I laughed lifting mine and we hit them together gently and both took a long sip.

Finally our pizza arrived and we definitely devoured it. It was so good and we were obviously hungry because it was huge and we ate all of it. It was definitely full after not wanting another bite and Mitchie just sat at the table looking tired.

"Definitely could go for a nap, I am so full" She said and I laughed laying out money on the bill.

"Yeah, but I was thinking games for a while, I want to go home for a few minutes then we can spend the four hours together, driving aimlessly if we want" I said and she nodded

"Alright sounds good" She said and we stood up making our way over to the arcade area and I put in a 20 getting tokens so we could play multiple games.

We played tons of games and had so much fun. We saw people taking pictures but all we were thinking about was beating each other at the games. We were smiling and laughing and pouting all at once having a blast. We were such teenagers despite our ages at the current moments. It was about 5 to 1 when my phone buzzed and I pulled out with a text from my mom telling me Mitchie's surprise was there. We finished the game we were currently playing, an arcade version of guitar hero which a lot of people had come over and watched me epically fail against Mitchie. I had no idea she could play that game that well, well I knew now, for sure, it was almost sad by how much a lost.

We then headed out where some pap were taking pictures and asking about our ring and why Mitchie was leaving the tour but we just shut our mouths. "Get in the passenger seat, I need to get home then you can drive after okay" I said and she nodded getting in as I slipped into the driver's seat.

I get a red scarf of my mom's that I threw into the back and wrapped it around her eyes. "Love I have a surprise but you can't see so I'm sorry but I have to blind fold you" I whispered in her ear.

"Seriously, Shane this is weird" She said pursing her lips at me and I kissed her

"Trust me you will love it, we'll be home in 20 minutes now you can have your nap" I said and she leant back in the seat listening to the songs play on the radio station I turned on and I left the pap snapping pictured of the car leaving as I headed home, I was so excited for her to see her surprise.

I pulled into the lane way and saw my parents, Jason, Lisa and Nate all standing there. I got out quickly grabbing something from my dad and walked over to the car. I helped Mitchie out and faced her towards me. I undid her blindfold and she looked at me.

"That was not cool Shane" She said finally looking at me

"I got this for you" I said handing her a keychain in a shape of an M

"Uh… thanks" She said fingering it and looking at me

"For your keys" I said lifting up a set of car keys

"Look Shane I will drive your car while you are gone, but I don't want it to be my car, it is yours, so please keep it as that, although I love the thought" She said smiling

"These aren't my keys, they are yours" I said handing them to her

"Shane…" She said and I stopped her

"Mitchie these are your keys for your car" I said placing my hands on her shoulders and spinning her around. I smiled watching her mouth fall as her eyes land on the car I had bought for her, that had recently arrived.

"Oh my god" was all she said looking at it closing her mouth letting a smile spread across her lips, she was speechless it was obvious as she just stood their taking it in.

There in the lane way was a 2011 model Camaro that had just been released to dealers. I knew she loved the yellow one but her favourite colour was red so it was a bright apple red with black racing stripes of course. It was totally decked out as a proper muscle car. It was black leather interior and I loved the look of it and apparently she did as well she was still just staring probably a little in shock too. There was black chroming around the base of the doors and just I was so excited, it was nicer in person I had only seen it on a model in black at the dealer where I got it.

"Wow Shane I don't know what to say" She said and I took her hand and we walked towards it

"Thank you works" I said and she giggled

"Thanks" She said and I kissed her cheek

"You like it darling?" my mom asked and Mitchie smiled

"Yes thank you guys all so much, this is more than I would ever want, but trust me it will get a lot of use" I said and they all laughed

"That was the plan" my dad said and I hugged her

"You still want to go driving this afternoon" I asked and she smiled

"Yes, in my car though" She said

"Well of course, that was the plan. Plus now you have your own way to get around until we get back" I said and she smiled hugging

"Sounds good" She said and I smiled

"We called and got you on the insurance. Shane is the primary driver and you are secondary just so the insurance wasn't as much, but you are insured, so you two have fun and go take it for a spin" My mom said

"Definitely" Mitchie replied getting in and starting it taking in the new car smell and the leather in.

"Bye" I said to the rest of them as they headed inside and I got into the passenger side slipping on my sunglasses and Mitchie slipped on hers.

"Ready" I asked

"Let's do this" She called and started the car as we exited the laneway and headed towards the gate were we would now be taking her car for a spin around town, this was definitely the best day off ever. I made my girl happy with her surprise and we were spending the next four hours in her new car, and with that thought I turned on the radio and we rolled down the windows singing, the music blasting and the wind whipping around our hair as she drove her new car. Something she was definitely enjoying.

It was almost 3 when she pulled up to the beach, where I had asked her to be my girlfriend and it was fairly packed… to say the least. We decided to go for a walk though, plus it was a gorgeous day so nothing should really stop us. We got out our glasses, placing them upon our faces and we locked hands walking towards the water then making our way down the beach the water coming up and touching our toes every once in a while, my flip flops held in my one hand as she was carrying hers. As we got further down the beach there were less and less people until there was almost no-one. Although this part of the beach was less developed, which we knew it was just before here was where we had been that night of the picnic, just in case anyone came to walk, some took their dogs for walks along the beach happily that night no-one interrupted, although the pap did catch some good pictures but it was an amazing night to say the least.

We were walking and I looked at her to see a few tears streaming down her face and we walked slowly as she was trying not to cry but failing. I didn't mind though I almost cried last night, I was going to miss her like crazy but we had to do this and she wanted a break and I understood it was a lot of work and pressure especially on a first time performer, especially with no recorded tracks. I stopped walking and faced her. She turned towards me ducking her head looking up through her eye lashes.

"Come here" I said pulling her close wrapping my arms tight around her as she hugged me trying her best not to cry but sobs started to come out of her and I rubbed her back humming today was a Fairytale softly in her ear which calmed her down a bit. "Love please don't cry" I said

"You're leaving" She said through small sobs hugging my tighter

"You have no idea how much I don't want to but I signed a contract" I said tears also coming to my eyes.

"You're all I have" She said and my heart broke as a tear slipped down my cheek, she sounded so sad.

"That is not true. You have your friends some are staying in town. Alyssa and Sarah are here, we are all here for you, just a phone call away babe. I know you can do this remember your parent's are here every night they are always looking out for you.

"I guess" She said slowly looking up and I rub her cheek as she rubs a tear away from mine

"I love you Mitchie, and I am always with you" I say running my one hand along her wrist as a small smile comes to her face.

"I love you too and always" She said running her hands along the chain and pulling it out fingering her ring. "I am with you too" She smiles slightly and I lift her chin up letting my lips press against hers in a soft sweet kiss and linger on her lips as she kissed me back. I hold her lovingly our lips brushing against each other's in a romantic sweet kiss, this was romantic and the most amazing kisses. Memories that would forever be imbedded in my brain, when I am with and without her, after all she is all I think about.

We sat down on the beach being careful not to cover ourselves in sand. We sat up away from the water so we wouldn't get wet either. We sat there mostly kissing the whole time and whispering being all lovey-dovey mostly. We saw a few flashes but that was honestly the last thing on our minds right now, the tears gone, well for now anyway, 6:00 might be a little more difficult.

We finally get up and decided to go home for the last little bit. It was about 4:25 when we walked in the door. We were about to head upstairs when we heard Nate come into the room. "Guys come one E! News concert reviews are on now" He said rushing back into the room.

"Babe we don't have to" I said and she shook her head

"No love really its fine let's go see the review, we will have an hour after that" She said and I took her hands. We walked in and sat down leaning against the big couch where his parents and Nate was sitting. She sighed and leant her head on my shoulder as the news started; I was actually excited to hear what they say.

"Hello everyone Kennedy here and I have some amazing things to say about the Connect 3 concert that rocked the Staples centre last night. The biggest venue sold out, it was insane my ears are still ringing and they are always amazing. I really want to comment on Mitchie Torres, we saw her perform yesterday and hear her one song, but I had to admit I didn't expect how amazing she was on stage I was blown away" She said

"I am really beginning to like this girl" Mitchie said and we all laughed as she continued her report.

"She started her set with a new song which was amazing as well. Her regular songs just blew me away her voice is definitely a power house that will hopefully be playing on the radio soon, eventually her songs should be heard¸ they touched me. The band and Mitchie then started the show together and they rocked it as the boys did their set. They had two amazing surprises for us. The boys jumped and did flips and tricks on a trampoline well singing a version of Dynamite by the only Taio Cruz and did a good job. Then Mitchie came out and danced, this wasn't the first time she danced on stage. We found out she was on her high school dance team who won nationals all 3 years she was captain and she is an amazing dancer. Her and Joe then did a little dance off it was amazing Mitchie definitely won that with an amazing flip" She said and they played the clip and I kissed her cheek. It was truly amazing to re-watch it, but better that I lived it.

"They sang a duet it was amazing they have so much chemistry and they are the cutest couple you can even tell on stage, and we are happy for the two of you of course. Also a brand new song called what we came here for during the encore. I see a lot of concerts during the year, so everyone out there, there are still a lot of shows and some tickets still available this is the must see concert of the year. Congratulations Shane, Nate, Jason, and Mitchie you guys are a 10/10, must see concert and that's me for concert news today, thank you" She said and Nate turned it off

"That is our first 10" he said jumping up and down as all of us stood up

"I helped" Mitchie said hugging him I laughed as she then turned and hugged me

"You did" he said smiling hugging us again and soon Mitchie, I, Nate, and Jason were all in on a group hug.

"We are going to miss you" Jason said, oh no

"Yeah me too" She said quietly

"Yeah you sure you have to stay here" Nate said and I glared at them and he shrugged as if saying what.

"Yeah I have my reasons, I think I'm going to go… write" She said and left running up the stairs I knew she was about to tear up again

"Thanks guys, I just had her calm and happy again" They looked at me "Mitch wait!" I called and left running up the stairs trying to catch up to her… I felt so bad. I soon found her the only place I could guess the roof. I climbed up to see her look up with tears stinging her face and I walked over sitting beside her and pulling her lose wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

It was hard seeing her sitting there hugging her knees to her chest and her head had been lying upon them. This would make us stronger but at first it would hurt. I was actually really happy Ally was staying over. I would hate for Mitchie to spend the night alone in this huge house, it was always eerie and very lonely, so I was glad she would at least have friends in LA well I was gone. God just thinking about it is hard and in an hour it would actually be happening, and with that thought tears started forming in my eyes too. I never thought it would be hard to leave her for a month, the love of my life, but then again her being that was reason enough to be sad and worried of course.

"Babe I am so sorry" I said hugging her pulling her up to my lap "I love you" I said rubbing her back letting her cry into my shoulder.

"I miss you already" She said and tears started spilling down my cheek and down onto the fabric of her shirt.

"Me too love, me too but we will get through this" I said reassuringly

"You promise" She asked her face tear stained and I run my hand along her cheek

"Promise and I seal it with a kiss" I said kissing her lips softly

"That makes me feel better, but still Shane a whole month all across the continent, I wish I didn't let it run me down" She said

"Don't be sorry Mitchie it is absolutely fine. Tour is overwhelming trust me and we all run down, I think it is good for you to take a break start recording and figure that stuff out, see your friends and then you will come on the European tour with us and completely own it" I said and she slightly smiled

"At least you are still on the same continent and not across the ocean" She said

"Yeah I would not be able to do that, you are too precious to me, you know that my love" I smiled kissing her again and she kissed me back. This position was quite compromising but I didn't mind. She was sitting on my lap straddling me and I was holding her with my arms around her back and we were kissing. We haven't done anything completely physical for a while and I almost thought I could use some before I left, but that might upset her so I pushed the thought out of my mind.

We sat like that for a while until she climbed off me and stood up and checked her phone "Its 5:30 we should probably get down she said climbing down as I followed. I closed the door to the balcony and turned to see her lying down on her bed. I haven't slept here in so long" She said smiling at me as she turns on her side to face me as I lay down beside her.

"Yeah you've been sharing my bed, thankfully" I said kissing her and she giggled

"You can be so naughty and I love it" She said winking and I smiled holding her waist pulling it to touch mine.

"It's hard not to be when I have the sexiest girlfriend in the whole world." I said now caressing her lips with mine and she smiled into the kiss

"I have the sexiest boyfriend in the whole galaxy" she said giggling as I chuckled and was totally caught off guard when she rolled over so she was lying on top of me kissing me feverishly but I wasn't complaining so I kissed her back just as feverishly my hands now running up her back under her shirt feeling her shiver as my hands trail up her bare back. I loved when she shivered at my touch.

Nothing in the world existed but us. When we were in love and in make-out sessions of pure lust and love well nothing mattered, and there was no worries in the world. It would feel like 5 minutes and we pull away breathless and notice it had been 15 minutes, and just like this moment I knew time was going by but nothing mattered because once again we were lost in the love we shared, and it was one of the best feelings in the world.

After a while she pulled back breathless and smiled as I had a smile playing on my lips as well. Her shirt was practically off just on the front due to our bodies pressed together. She lifted her body slowly and I slipped her tank top off letting it fall to the floor as I met her lips with mine my hands running up her tummy. I rolled us over me on top kissing her as she in return started taking off my shirt. She removed her lips taking it off. We just re-attached lips when her phone started blaring true friend. I kept kissing until she pulled away.

"That's Ally one second" She said grabbing her phone and answered it as I kept kissing her neck, not really caring if she moaned or not as I got closer to her soft spot just above her collarbone.

"Hello" She said carefully

"Hey Mitchie, are you on your way. The bus arrived early so I was just wondering?" Ally asked.

"What time is it" She asked

"6:45, I figured you would be here soon"

"It's 6:45" She shouted pushing me off and scrambling off the bed "Oh my god Ally I totally lost track of time I will leave in 5 minutes okay" Mitchie said

"Yeah Mitch chill its fine, I will meet you at the main entrance alright" She said

"Sure meet you there" I said hanging up and turning to me "Sorry Shane" She said reaching her shirt as I slipped mine back on.

"It's alright love, sorry you'll be late" I Stood up kissing her softly once "You might want some make-up" I said running my finger along where my lips were a few seconds ago

"I have some in my bag" She said kissing me back

"I'll miss you but have fun and I will call you tomorrow when I get up okay" She asked and I smiled hugging her

"Absolutely" I said and she smiled

"Bye Shane" She said kissing me then going to her doo "Love you"

"Bye Mitchie I love you too" I said with a small wave and she blew me a kiss leaving and I heard her running down the stairs. I went back out to the balcony taking a breath looking at the back yard. I took one more breath and left her room closing the door. Sadly when she returned I would no longer be here. I went to my room seeing all my clothes folded with hers and sighed. I took hers into a basket and brought them to her room setting it on her bed with a little note.

I went back to my room finished re-packing my bags. I put in a picture of me and Mitchie on the top of my clothes and zipped my bags. I walked to my door turning off the lights and headed back downstairs with my suitcase. It was 7:00 when I got downstairs and set the suitcases with all the others that were there. I walked into the dining room where everyone was eating dinner before we headed to the bus station, where our busses were waiting.

I sat down my shirt wrinkled and everyone looked at me "Let's just eat" I said helping myself to the food and started eating. We soon finished and had dessert and at 8:00 we all pulled out of our lane way in black SUV's heading to the bus station. I played with her ring looking out the window holding my iPhone in my lap looking at more pictures we had added and I smiled knowing I always had memories, and I would get to call her every day on our plan. No matter where we were we got free local and long distance call to each other's phone that made me feel a little better.

Soon I was settled on the bus. We were driving overnight so I got changed before we started moving. I put on sweats and a wife beater. I smiled still feeling her finger tips running up my spin. Shivering I then slipped on a zip up. I closed my bags at the back of the bus.

"Hey guy's I'm going to go to the bunk, I am tired, haven't slept much do you mind" I asked the others 4 that were in the living area

"No Shane it's fine go ahead" Jason said smiling

"Night you guys"

"Goodnight" Jason, Nate, Caitlyn and Lisa said and I walked into the bunks and crawled into the one that was Mitchie's which I decided would be mine now, I never really liked the upper ones anyway plus these were slightly saver when driving over night.

"One thing I couldn't help but notice was Caitlyn and Nate talking friendly again. I knew Nate was texting Ally almost non-stop though. I finally got his phone away once today and I saw her name everywhere in his inbox and he just blushed and took it back, I was happy, they were good together last night. I smiled curling up in the blankets her smell still lingering.

I put in my earphones turning on my iPhone. I texted a quick goodnight Message and closed my eyes letting myself fall asleep as the bus started and left heading far away from LA from the woman I love but what got me through was I would see her again soon, this was my job and would have to get used to it. Only a phone call away and that let my body ease into a calm sleep. Mitchie's smile lighting up my dreams, the dreams always were with me, as was she.

**A/N: He is gone and well she is at the mall that is the next chapter. We will do that and then skip a couple days ahead meet up with some drama. I am so excited for the drama so I will give you the title. Rumours Test Trust. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter they had a little more romance and just I loved that she got a car and there was true emotion. I didn't think I would get this up tonight but I did, anyways let me know your favourite part and thanks for the continuous reviews please keep them coming. Read and Review. Enjoy!**

**~Kim **


	43. Rumours Cause Hate

**Together at 18**

**Chapter 13: Rumours Cause Hate**

**Mitchie's Point of View**

It was 20 after 7 when I finally pulled into a parking spot at the mall and turned off my Camaro which I was in love with. I rolled up my window and got out locking it. I was heading to the main entrance when Pap surrounded me, this was annoying. I just wanted to shop with my best friend and not be upset.

"Why aren't you on tour?"

"Is your love an act?"

"Who are you texting, Shane" They asked as I pulled out my phone and texted Ally to meet me inside instead of outside.

"Love is sacred and not an act" I said angry shoving my phone back into my pocket. I finally get too the door and duck inside meeting Ally.

"Hey sorry" I said giving her a quick hug as she hugged me.

"It is fine, let's go before they all finally fit through the door" She said and I looked back seeing the paparazzi battling each other to get into the mall. I laugh and start walking through the food court and turn the corner heading down stairs quickly before they noticed.

"So he left?" She asked and I sighed

"Not yet, he will be finishing dinner soon then on his way to the bus station, I didn't know it would be this hard girl. I am so in love it's scary" I said and she laughed

"Yeah well you definitely deserve it and you two are so cute, that chemistry on stage last night, so hot and electrifying, trust me I would've been all over Bryan if we were together" She said and I laughed out loud at was she said. It was hilarious then again I guess it was pretty hot, we had electricity together that just went on forever especially in moments like said moment.

"Thanks, and you seemed pretty cozy with Nate, how is he today by the way" I asked seeing her putting her phone in her pocket

"He's good and he is so nice and… HEY!" She shouts as I grin at her

"So you have been texting each other, awe yay" I said clapping my hands and she shoved me

"Don't shove the super star" I said striking a pose and she laughed snapping a picture and I stuck my tongue out as she took another one and we linked arms laughing deciding what stores to go into.

"Let's check out jewellery I need more accessories" She said and we walked into Claire's. Personally they weren't my favourite place for accessories I preferred Aldo or Forever 21 but this would do.

I smiled grabbing bangles and sliding them on my wrist. We tried on sunglasses and such taking pictures laughing and one of the workers came up.

"Sorry girls no pictures" she said

"Sorry I will delete them" I said taking my glasses off

"Wow, you are Mitchie Torres, it's amazing to meet you" She said

"Oh yeah my pleasure" I said shaking her hand

"I saw your concert it was amazing" She said

"Thanks, sorry about the pictures" I said

"No it's fine take all the pictures you want" She said going back to the counter talking to the co-worker who point and whispers as they pull out there phones.

"Picture fun" I whisper to ally laughing and we pose again.

"Perks being your friend, I love our friendship" Ally said

"That's not funny" I said and she smiled

"It is" She said looking at more jewellery

"What do you think" I say sticking my arm out "I really like these bangles" I say turning my wrist around them making noise. I looked at her for a reaction but she just gasped.

"What happened" She asked pointing to my wrist loudly and I covered it blushing

"First would you be quiet, and Shane got carried away" I whisper yelled

"On your wrist" she asked

"Yeah well he gave me this" I said taking off the bangles and showing off my charm bracelet

"Wow it is gorgeous, but I still don't understand" She said

"I don't know it was random and romantic and I enjoyed it alright. I know why girls that get bit by vampires think it's orgasmic because it totally is" Is said and she pulled a face

"That was something I seriously did not need to know, but thanks" She said and I laughed as I kept the bangles in my hand looking at other jewellery I might want to buy but she still seemed shocked and freaked out that I had a huge hickey on my wrist, but honestly I liked it, it was unique and I did love receiving it. I smiled at myself laughing and continued browsing the rings.

After another hour we were heading up to the top floor where I had parked. We were going to grab a quick bite to eat then head home. We bought a couple of movies, we decided we would have popcorn, candy, ice cream, pop and chick flicks a perfect combination although we would probably do other things. I also bought the latest issue of seventeen magazine and Cosmo.

I only had 3 bags so it wasn't bad, I didn't spend a ton. I had a small one form Claire's with bangles 2 rings and a necklace, they were very nice. I then had the bag from the music store where I got movies as well as the magazines. I bought Sleepover, and Seventeen again, Zac Efron is so hot. I forgot which ones but Ally picked up a few as well. We made a mistake of going into a shoe store, I should've known better but at that point we were ditching the pap, who had found us. I ended up buying a pair of converse but there where high heeled boots I had to say I have never seen them before but loved them, so I had to get them, they were bright blue I loved it.

We were heading to the food court when I saw Adam his back facing me and I pointed him out to Ally. He was talking to a bunch of his guy friends who he had been in Melody's group in high school. He was probably hanging out with them tonight. Ally looked at me smirking and I looked at her.

"What" I asked her

"Want to have some fun" She asked and I looked at her

"And how do you plan on doing that"

"I will hold your bags and you will run and jump on his back, totally catching him off guard and I will be there a camera in hand for his friend's faces, you are best friends he won't care." She said and I laughed

"That would be hilarious but I have heels he will hear" I said and she opened a bag to stick them in

"Barefoot in a mall seriously Ally"

"Come on, let's have fun, we have all night to do whatever just do it" She said looking at me sternly and I caved

"Fine, but you owe me" I said as I sigh and remove my heels now in bare feet on the cold disgusting mall floor.

"Start walking Ally, so you are there" I said and she smiled walking forward and was just about there with her phone out on camera. I wink at her and start running. I get near his back and jump on his back wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I feel him stumble and he catches his balance, his friends eyes go wide, his mouth drops and Ally laughed taking pictures.

"Hey Adam" I said and he lets go of my legs and I let my legs down unwrapping my arms from his neck and he turns to face me

"Hey Mitchie, thanks for that" He said and I giggled

"You love it" I said

"Emma won't" He shot back

"Whatever, she's a friend and we are friends she won't care I was dared" I said and Ally smiled and slight waved at Adam as he smiled nodding his head

"Dude" One of his friend says walking beside him "Why is Shane Gray's girlfriend jumping on your back and knows your name"

"Shut up man, and me and Mitchie were friends in high school don't ask long story" He said and the guy nodded

"Oh right, you are the one that danced at school, dance team captain right" he asked

"Yeah Mitchie" I said holding out my hand

"Drew" He said shaking my hand "I always thought you were hot" he said and I looked at Ally awkward you was trying not to laugh

"Don't make a fool of yourself Drew" Adam shot back and Drew just glared

"Anyways, sorry about that" I said slipping my shoes back on "We are just about to grab a bite to eat and then head out, do you want to join?" I asked

"No thanks, we just ate, and were heading over to go go-karting but thanks" he said and I smile

"Alright, well it was nice seeing you again, I will call you later" I said giving him a quick hug

"Awesome see you two later" He says giving Ally a quick hug and we watch them start out the door as we grab some food from New York Fries, and sat down eating. Finally the pap caught up to us at the food court and everyone started looking and walking towards me. We grabbed our bags and left running to my car before tons of people realized it was me. Ally put her stuff into the trunk and the large tote bag she was using as a purse, probably with her sleep over stuff. I tossed my stuff as well and got into the car. I turned on the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot groaning.

"I am never going to get use to you being surrounded" She said and I looked at her

"It's so annoying right now, especially since I stayed here I mean, they asked if my love was an act I wanted to spit in their face" I said and she laughed

"Right, so about that, why are you staying her" She asked

"I will tell you when we get to the house alright" I said and she nodded

"Right so show me were you are living, probably a mansion" She said

"To me, it was more like a palace" I said and she smiled

"I will decide for myself then" She said and I then pulled into the gated community.

I pulled into the laneway and parked outside of the garage and laughed at her expression as I got out and opened the truck. She followed grabbing her bags and when I closed the trunk she just kept staring. "So" I said

"Definitely a palace" She said and I smiled holding my keys out and walking to the door. I opened the door and we walked in.

"I am so glad you are here, this place is eerie and so quiet" I said a chill running up my spine.

"Yeah it is, show me your room girl" She said and we headed up the stairs and entered my room. We dropped my stuff to the floor as she laid her tote bag onto the bed where the blankets were slightly wrinkled.

"Actually" She said removing her bag.

"Nothing happened its safe, just don't go into his room" I said and she gasped "God I am kidding chill" I finished laughing.

"Not funny" She said then burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"Let me get my suitcases out of the way" I say and start pulling them into my closet

"So Mitchie, I now they were personal reasons, but why did you actually sop going on the tour" She said and I walked out seeing her lounging on my bed and I plop down beside her.

"Well… a few reasons"

"Like"

"Well Caitlyn who dated Nate, they are over now but I mean she never liked me and I had no idea why, the others clearly did. So in a nutshell before he met this other girls a few years ago her and Shane snuck around and were together, but they didn't tell anyone until his parents found out cause he knew Nate liked her. So they stopped and told everyone"

"Wow" Was all that came out of her mouth.

"Anyways one day we were in an argument and she snapped and said she loved Nate and I got all this. She said that they will always remember the steamy make out sessions I lost it; we got in a big fight I just didn't want to see him, so I stayed of the parent's bus. That is when I decided LA was my last stop. Anyway the night in San Francisco we did Much Better and I passed out in his arms, it was my breaking point. No-one noticed because they dimmed the lights and got me off stage but that was why I was in the hospital. He got there after and had a panic attack and fainted but after we talked and it got all better."

"Okay so why are you here and not with them?" She asked confused

"I just needed time to get myself back together. We are still very strong and together but I was rushed into it I just couldn't anymore. I got a record deal have a meeting in 2 days so I am excited about that, and I wanted to hang out with friends, like you before you all head to school" I said and she smiled weakly.

"I understand are you doing the European tour though" She asked

"Yes I am, I am pretty excited about that, but enough about me, what about you, school plans?" I asked

"I got a scholarship to Santa Barbara for Dance, but I am not going" She said sadly

"What why not" I asked shocked

"Well my parents never really supported my dancing" She said

"But your mom and dad were always there"

"My family is messed up Mitchie. In grade 9 my parents split remember?" She said

"Yeah we all stayed at Kelsey's that week to help you"

"Anyway both my parents remarried before grade 11. Grade 10 and 11 my step-mom and step-dad came because they liked my passion for the arts. Anyways just before graduation I found out my step-dad and step-mom were having an affair, so it is all messed up so they are together and my mom and dad are back to being divorced. Anyways I told my mom about the scholarship and she said I could go if I could afford housing and my dad said the same thing, I don't have enough they used their savings they had for me to go on school on other things, so I am here all year working to get money, and I might not get a scholarship next year" she said sadly

"Al I'm sorry" I said hugging her and hugged back

"This is going to sound horrible, but in some ways I think you are lucky, but in others you aren't, about your parents" She said

"Yeah, well I got sick of them I was 8 but it was still hard, and still is I thank Shane for where I am now" I said smiling and she smiled back at me.

"Yeah well I see him as the lucky one, to have you, you really are an amazing friend Mitch" She said and I smiled hugging her ad she hugs me back and tears come to my eyes

"Tear time" I said and we both laughed

"Yeah, I know you don't feel like it but sometimes I just don't want to live with either of my parents. I go back and forth every week and pack a lot but my clothes I don't have two of everything, it drives me insane, I'm serious. I wish I just had a place that I could stay in this year and work and focus on me and my dance, to get another scholarship next year"

"When does this year's semester start?" I asked getting an idea

"Next week" She said

"Well call them and say you will be there" I said

"Mitchie I can't" She said

"Yes you can, and you are, you just need living money, you don't need money for housing" I said

"Of course I do, I am not living in a hotel or a box" She said

"I have a house there Ally, it is furnished and it's one me and Shane live in when we aren't here" I said

"You live here and in Santa Barbara" She asked

"Well sort of, not in this house, just for now. We have an apartment at the other end of the gates community and then we have my old house in Santa Barbara, and it will be alone and empty, so Ally it is yours and you can attend school" I said

"Mitchie, thank you but I really shouldn't"

"You really should, we will go down in 3 days the day after I have my meeting with my new manager, so tomorrow I will help you pack" I said and she just stared at me

"Mitchie, I don't want you to do this for me"

"I do, and that's what I'm all about is helping people so no arguing you are going to that school and I will be cheering you on at the competitions when I can"

"I love you" She said hugging me

"I love you too" I giggle hugging her she was another friend that was like my sister.

We were about to talk again when collide started playing. I saw it was just after nine and dived for my phone. I saw a text message ID SHANE. I smiled opening it reading a text.

_Hey my love,_

_I miss you already and the bus is just about to leave… I will call you tomorrow I am exhausted and ready to sleep already. I love you and will always miss you Mitchie moo. And Yes I call you that still. Have fun with Ally, don't miss me too much;) Love you always_

_Shane XOX (your boo)_

I laughed at the ending and smiled sending a quick text back then closing my phone and looked up to see Ally giggling and texting.

"Nate" I said and she looked up

"Yeah sorry" She said slipping her phone into her pocket

"Its fine but girl's night" We should go make popcorn grab some soda's and watch movies." I said smiling

"Good idea" she said and we headed downstairs to get snack for the night. I was excited we always had girl nights in the hotels after dance competitions and I was glad I would have another one.

We arrived back in my room around 9:30 our arms full of everything we wanted. We had chips, popcorn, pop, liquorice, junior mints, gummy bears and a pint of coffee ice cream and two spoons. I set it all down on the floor letting myself fall onto the floor Ally tripping over me and she falls to the floor as we both laugh. I was having so much fun, I love this, and I was happy that I was helping her to go to her first year of school.

We ate and everything and finally collapsed asleep on my bed around 4:00 not knowing how since we were full of sugar, but we had had so much fun, we didn't really care it was amazing. I currently just woke up and it was only 9 curse my less than a lot of sleep schedule. I went into my closet and started putting some stuff from my suitcases away. I came out to see Ally awake. I told her she can grab a shower and I went into Shane's room showering and getting dressed for the day, not in the nicest clothes though. We were packing Ally up today she will stay here for two days if she wants then the day after tomorrow we were heading to Santa Barbara where I could settle her in to my other house and she can start school.

Soon enough we were both dressed and I borrowed the keys to one of the SUV's and headed to her mom's house first. I think her mom would understand more than her dad, but maybe again they both would. She already called and quit her job and now just to pack and tell her parents then she could start her college dream.

It is now the following day and Ally is at the house and I am just leaving my meeting with Savannah, it went really well and I was definitely excited about that, I was glad because I signed my contract and the last week of August I can start recording and I gave her some of my songs so she could look over for approval. She said she had liked the ones I sang on tour already, she saw us at the LA show apparently I was glad she still wanted me. I was excited for tomorrow to go to Santa Barbara I was going to stay there for a couple of days with Ally.

I had talked to Shane every day and tonight was his second concert. He said it wasn't the same without me but he was managing. We talked for two hours last night until about 3:00 in the morning as he called me after the show. I was glad and was happy for his call tonight. I was so glad to hear his voice, if I couldn't touch him in anyway his voice was better than anything, although it still was hard.

Ally and I are now walking downtown Santa Barbara on the 5th of August. We were shopping for a few things but I was more so looking for something to get Shane as in 10 days he would be turning 21, which I knew he was excited about saying it would be better with me, but I at least needed to send him something for his present.

We had moved her in this morning, all the boxes and stuff in a quest room which I told her to make her own and she promised she would. I also made her a copy of the key that was an important thing she needed.

We were heading back to the car around 5:00 when people were looking at us.

"Shane deserves a lot better, you deserved everything he did to you, you lying slut" They said and I just looked at Ally as we quickly made our way to the car. People threw stuff at me. I got into the car driving away fast totally confused.

"Let's get home Mitchie" Ally said and I stepped on it heading home, what the hell was going on? I had to call Shane and find out. I was walking up the step and knew I didn't need to call him right away as the front page of the paper said all I needed to know at first.

SMITCHIE: Love an act, personal issues revealed

"Oh my god" I said grabbing it and going into the house

"I'll start dinner" Ally said and I nodded going into the kitchen sitting at the island reading the paper.

_We all knew Mitchie Torres was leaving the Connect 3 tour but what we didn't know was why? We were all confused and they assured us it was nothing to do with Shane but personal reasons as well as a record deal she had to start but we believe with their acts of stupidity there was a lot more. They assured us their love was strong but we believe it was an act. Even the tearful farewell on the beach a few days ago. That night Mitchie was spotted with a friend at the mall and also with a male who looked a little more than just friendly as she pounced onto his back and they shared a few hugs. _

I flipped a page and saw a huge picture of my on Adam's back as well as us hugging. Stupid pap thank god Shane knew we were just friends, we trusted each other that's what mattered and I noticed the article continued.

_Last night was the second concert after the day off in LA. It was amazing as usual but something surprised us more than we thought. Shane still sang Much Better the song about Mitchie. We all know he didn't deserve what she did to him, we think he didn't know but it showed he did later, maybe these were the personal reasons. Instead of Mitchie singing with him another girl, I talk red headed girl came and sang much better with him. It was actually fairly good but we were sure SMITCHIE was to last but after all we found out it was fake. The personal issues where the real couples. We didn't want to believe until after much better when they didn't only share a hug but also…_

My hands were shaking as I flipped the page and I didn't need to read the picture said it all. My heart stopped my eyes filling with tears my stomach dropping I wanted to be sick. Memories of me and Shane flooded my mind and all the trust we shared. Well trust wasn't true I guess.

There was a full page of a picture of him kissing this red head. He was holding her waist pulling her close and she had her arms around his neck, he was kissing her and looked like he was enjoying it. How could he do this to me. I didn't deserve this I did nothing with Adam we were friends, he was fucking kissing her. I always told him I trusted him, forever and always together, we would always end up together although I no longer believed that.

"MITCHIE ARE YOU OKAY" A voice came and I looked up at Ally finally breathing again. I turned the page towards her and she gasped. I stood up crumbling it tossing it to the ground. I stomped on it and turned around pulling the screen door open and running out back to the beach tears falling onto my face. I heard Ally call me but I didn't listen.

I listened to my heart pounding sadness and anger boiling in my veins. How could I be so stupid he was like every other pop star and screw it if I was ever going to trust him again, even go on the stupid tour. I thought we could get through this long distance thing but he had other ideas. Did he really think I wouldn't find out?

I tripped on a stick and fell into the sand laying their curling into a ball tears falling sobs escaping but they were more anger tears, tears of hatred instead of sadness. I was sad but I felt like a fool to let him lead me on like that. I saw the bracelet shining on my wrist and I ripped it off and sat up throwing it far into the ocean, I didn't want it. I didn't want him, he could explain if he even wanted too but Actions speak louder than words, and pictured spoke 1000 words. I fell back down onto my back closing my eyes my fists clenched.

HATE. Such a four letter powerful word that I hated using it was the reason we had war and it was amazing how four letters were so powerful and I swore I would not use it but that's all I felt. I didn't want too but I deserved to. I stared at the sky one thing playing in my mind one sentence. I had to speak it even though it would sound like poison slipping from my mouth.

"I HATE SHANE GRAY" I spoke loud and closed my eyes again breathing hard, I hated the man I thought I loved and hell if he didn't deserve it.

**A/N: wow so anyone see that coming because well I did. You were scared what it meant well it was scary to write it as well. More is coming in the next chapter. I changed this title but trust will be in the next one. What the hell was Shane thinking, did the Adam pictures affect him and I don't think she deserved that at all. What really happened and will they talk. There is 10 days before is birthday can it really be fixed by then, or is this really it. I guess you will have to read, I had to keep you interested in some way. Tell me your thoughts and what you think might happen? There might not be but did any of you have a favourite part in this chapter? Read and review. Enjoy~**

**~Kim**


	44. Apology

**Together at 18**

**Chapter 14: Apology**

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I must have falling asleep because when I woke up it was dark and the stars were out. I looked up at them remembering my parents. I heard the water crashing upon the shore and I sat up rubbing my sore eyes. I stood up walking to the edge of the water. I watched the waves come crashing into the shore, the water just touching my feet. I felt something hit my foot and I looked down to see a familiar object lying on the wet sand. I bent down and picked it up carefully wrapping my palm around it tightly. I then opened it and stared at the bracelet I had tossed into the ocean a few hours ago.

It shouldn't have made it back to the beach, but then again when I tossed it the tide would have started to rise. Anger rose in my body and I was going to throw it back again, but something in my body stopped me. There was reason it came back to the shore. I placed it in my jeans pocket and sighed as the water was now reaching my ankle before sliding back into the ocean. I turned around and started back towards the house, Ally might be worrying.

I was up on the hill and looked at the stars. I smiled remembering my parents again. I closed my eyes slightly praying that some way everything would eventually be okay. I didn't know how but when I opened my eyes the stars looked brighter. I took that as a small sign and made my way to the house where the kitchen lights were on. I walked through the door and followed Ally's voice into the lit up living room.

"I'm worried, she isn't back I am going to go look for her, well try to. I will call you later" I heard her say and nod hanging up.

"You don't have to look" I said

"Mitch, god you scared me" She said running over to hug me

"Are you okay?" she asked and I shook my head and she hugged me tighter "I'm Sorry" She said and I nodded

"I want to sit down" I said softly walking to the couch and sitting down "Was that Nate?" I asked and she nodded

"Sorry but I was worried I didn't know who else to call and figured you would need time but I thought you would've been back before 4 hours. I didn't realize how late it was until he told me" She said and I nodded

"Don't be sorry Ally its fine" I said and she smiled slightly

"Thanks there is some dinner left" She said

"What time is it actually?" I asked

"About 9:00" She said and I nodded

"I'm not hungry Ally, but thanks" I said

No you are eating" She said rushing to the kitchen and I sigh not moving. I really didn't want to. I then remembered the promise I made to Shane at the hospital. I shouldn't keep any promise to him but I caved. She brought me a bowl of Pasta and I ate some of it drinking water she had also brought me.

I didn't eat all of it but some then I put it aside. Ally watched me carefully and I just shrugged sipping some more water. "I think I am going to bed" I said

"Alright, let's go" She said and walked up the stairs with me. I took a sharp breath when I walked into the room I shared with Shane. Tears were welling up again. A lot of stuff happened here. We fulfilled our promises, made them to each other. It ran in my mind then the picture of him kissing the girl came to my head. I grabbed clothes and walked out slamming the door shut. I looked up to see Ally looking at me, alarm, evident in her eyes.

"I can't sleep in there" I said and she nodded "I'll sleep in the other room. Thanks Ally but please I want to be alone" I said

"Okay you know where I am" She said and I nodded walking into the other guest room.

I got changed into my tank top and sweats and crawled into bed. I closed my sore eyes trying to sleep but it wouldn't come. I was so cold I started shivering. I took deep breathes my breath ragged. I sat up taking deep breaths holding my knees up to my chest resting my head upon them crying again.

I felt myself soon slipping into unconsciousness. Maybe I would finally be able to get some rest. I felt the darkness completely surround me as my eyes close and I let my mind drift to sleep. I was hoping I would feel better in the morning but it was doubtful. I trusted him and I now know trust can't always be trusted. That sentence was so full of irony it could've killed me.

**Shane's Point of View**

This day was pure hell. No-one on the bus would talk to me and just gave me evil glares. I was happy we didn't have a concert tonight, I wondered how the fans would react, I knew it was around the world now but Mitchie trusted me she wouldn't believe them. I mean it was true I did kiss her but I didn't mean too. Well I did a little bit but I mean Mitchie was being just as cruel to me. She was hanging all over Adam, I saw the pictures. It made me looks pathetic along with the band I was so mad, and she was gorgeous and her lips were so luscious. Her breath on me well we sang was un-describable I couldn't help myself. I knew Nate was pissed even Caitlyn and Lisa. Jason of course sided with his girlfriend but seriously. They knew I loved Mitchie but she hurt me and broke my trust I should've known she liked Adam, they probably did date. I am such an idiot for believing they didn't. I almost didn't feel bad I kissed her, now Mitchie knew how it felt, and I do not regret my decision.

I was playing on my phone lying in my bunk around 9pm. My curtain was then pulled open Nate's scream filling my ear. "ARE YOU FUCKIG RETARTED"

"You saw the pictures Nate, she was all over him, how can I trust her to be there with him, when the very night I leave she is pouncing on his back" I said and he groaned

"You're a fucking idiot, I swear to god Shane, you are going to lose her for good if you aren't careful" He said

"How am I not being careful? She was all over him so I kissed someone there is no harm in that" I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh my god you are impossible. She is in Santa Barbara with Ally, the place where you two fell more in love than ever before. You promise her there with your ring that you would always be together, so she gave you her ring too. She ran out of the house so fast Ally couldn't even stop her. I just got off the phone with Ally. That was at 5 and she still isn't back, we don't know where she is or where she would've gone or done" He said and I just shrugged.

"Ally will find her" I said and he growled

"I don't even know you man. She hugged him so what the fuck. You just give up like that? I just tell you she is missing in the place you promised her forever and you don't care at all? A hug is a hug, you kissed her, cheated on her, the woman you claim to love with everything you have and will forever. You said she was the one. You said she was the one you would marry and you sit here and don't regret possibly breaking her heart" He shouted

"She will get over it" I said

"Look she trusted you with everything, I hope you know it can't always be regained" He said

"She loves me she'll forgive me and trust me again with a few kisses" I said

"If you haven't learned before, from people around you like Kevin's ex. Clarissa kissed a guy and lost the trust with your go with the flow attitude. Kevin never re-trusted her and she lost him. Remember that because if you don't regret your decision your trust and relationship with Mitchie will both be terminated, for good Shane. There are no go backs and we are not going to be with you to fall back on. Mitchie became a huge part of our family, and we all know family doesn't hurt family. So don't act like a fucking bastard and admit you made a mistake" He said starting to leave

"Best kiss and mistake I've ever made" I said

I didn't know what was happening until I felt his body land on me and his fist colliding with my nose. "You bastard" He screams trying to punch me again before I pushed him off and I saw Kevin hold him back.

"Nate calm down" He said

"You're the bastard" I said heading closer to him and Jason turned so his back was to me. He then turned as Caitlyn and Lisa lead Nate to the living area.

"Give me your phone Shane" He said and I looked at him

"Why would I do that?"

"Just give it to me" Jason shouted and he was actually slightly scary when he yelled so I passed it over and he started looking through it

"Jason what are you doing?" I asked annoyed

"I am trying to knock some sense into your thick skull, because last night on stage that wasn't you, physically yes, mentally no. I get you are mad, trust me I get it but there was no proof they did something physical, and don't argue because you know it's true. Kissing Melanie crosses so many lines Shane I can't even explain it. So you need to look at this picture and tell me where you are? You would put yourself in harm or a dangerous situation to just try to save her, successful or not. The guy that looked at her with so much love you thought he would explode. The guy that said that she was the one for him, the one he will marry, and most of all the guy who stood up for her and saved her life, you need to realize what you did was wrong." He said tossing my phone to me the words sinking in. I looked on the screen and my eyes drew in hers through the screen. I looked up to see Jason Walking out of the bunks. I sat down and stared at the picture of both of us so happy and smiling. Nate was right I was a fucking idiot.

I stared into the picture of us on the swings, the one day I would never forget, the day I knew I didn't like her but didn't want to be just friends. What Nate said finally sunk in to, and I might have actually just lost her. I so dislike Melanie for being gorgeous. Mitchie was so much more though. Gorgeous didn't even begin to describe her. I don't know why I kissed her I was pissed but then again there was no physical proof. I was a total and utter jackass. Sorry won't cover it and I knew she ran to the beach. I was hoping she was okay I would die if she wasn't. Fuck of course she wasn't okay the man that wanted to marry her and who she returned the feelings to kissed another girl in front of thousands. My love was real and I told her not to question it well she definitely was now, and I couldn't blame her.

"FUCK" I screamed in pain and anger at myself, I am the biggest idiot. Mitchie deserved someone better but I would have to do my best to try and earn a second chance, she was amazing I can't lose her not after everything we've been through, it's been way too much to go without a fight. My heart after all was forever hers.

I felt my heart ache as tears welled up into my eyes. I curled up into a ball my knees to my chest and sobs started escaping my chest in pain. Tears streaming down my face, closing my eyes just to see her sad brown eyes pouring into my soul and I was now torn into pieces.

I must have been there for an hour bawling my eyes out when Caitlyn sat down giving me a hug. "Shane, here's some water, try" She said handing me a bottle. I took it and sat up carefully taking a sip "Make it right" She said and I nodded as she left. I knew she didn't like Mitchie but didn't hate her either. Mitchie helped her. I sighed trying to sleep when 3 words kept running through my mind, make it right.

It was 7:00 when I finally laid my head again to rest. I wrote a song and I didn't care if it had music I was going to play it acoustically. I didn't fall asleep so around 9:00 I got up and grabbed the acoustic we had on the bus and I started plucking strings and singing finding a good tune. The sad thing was there was no way she would hear anything I was going to play or sing until tomorrow, on the news. I knew this stadium had a TV plug-in we have used it before. I grabbed my phone and called Bruce.

"Hello?" His tired voice spoke

"Bruce, I know this might not happen, but is there a way you could get this concert tonight on TV, I have a new song I need to sing please we need too" I said pleadingly

"Shane we have a full set and everything" He said

"Bruce, you have a wife and kids and you know how important they are, it may not seem like it but I love Mitchie more than life and I know I can get her to watch it, I need to make this a public apology. I don't care what people think just please get this on TV, pay per view if you have to just please put in on TV"

"I will call you back" he said hanging up and I sighed. I went to the kitchenette counter and made some coffee grabbing a mug and sit back down beside my lyrics. I looked at them then switch to my phone looking at pictures of us. If life was any bit fair I was going to be able to make this right.

It was 11:00 when Nate and Jason came out of the bunks and sat down "You look miserable" Nate Said

"Thanks man, I feel it and no thanks to you" I said knowing I had a bruise on my face. I kept my head down reading my lyrics.

"Did you write?" Jason asked

"Yeah and I asked Bruce he might get the concert on TV tonight" I said still concentrating on my lyrics.

"Why" Nate asked

"A public apology" I said

"She won't watch it Shane, seriously" Jason said

"Nate can I see your phone" I said and he looked confused then passed it to me. I went into contacts found Ally's number and pressed talk

"Hey you" She answered, she definitely liked Nate.

"Don't hang up Ally its Shane…"

"SHANE" Nate called interrupting me and I ran into the bathroom locking it

"I know you don't want to talk but hear me out. I think it is going to be on pay per view but please can you get Mitchie to watch the concert on TV. I am apologizing so please try: I said

"Shane…" She started

"I have to go and thanks Ally your great for Nate" I said hanging up and walking out handing it back to Nate.

"Shane you can't do that" He said and I heard my phone ring. I ran to the front room diving on to the couch grabbing my phone.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey Shane we can get it on pay per view at 8:00 so yeah… and I will let you sing the song but don't make me regret it" Bruce said and I smiled

"Thanks Bruce I need to work on my apology bye" I said hanging up and grabbing my notebook and pen as I started to write.

"If you never kissed Melanie you would not have to do this" Nate said

"I confess my love for Mitchie anyway might as well make it public, only way she might listen to me, with Ally's help thanks Nate" I said and he rolled his eyes

"Well good luck" Jason said as I watched Lisa fall into his lap and kiss him.

"Get a room" I snapped walking to my bunk. At this moment I hated how they were so happy. I was a wreck. Please Mitchie you have to watch this concert, it's for you.

I know I was slightly mean but seriously I was depressed. I mean they never really snapped at me and Mitchie they had people with them too and we just kissed and cuddled. We did anything else in out bunks or in a hotel room, which was preferred there was a lot more room there. I sighed laying down picturing Mitchie upset on the bed we once shared in Santa Barbara but a part of didn't think she would be sleeping there and I had me to blame for that. I sighed closing my eyes and let my body fall into the darkness of a nap which I needed before this concert tonight, but I promised in the hospital I would take care of myself, for Mitchie.

We go to the venue and set everything up. We started our sound check and it was sounding good. We made sure it would we wanted it to be perfect for our fans and our only TV concert of the tour. And honestly it was only because I was an idiot and couldn't go to Santa Barbara myself. It was the 6th of August and I felt like an idiot. I had to get her back if the plan for our 6 months could still be in place in Paris. I still felt the same, now if she did? I felt more refreshed after my nap, so I was feeling better and my eyes were no longer puffy and sore even though I felt like they should be. I know I would probably cry on stage tonight but for Mitchie I don't care what anyone thought or says.

We got to the part where I would sing Much Better but I had told Bruce that song just didn't fell right to me anymore and I permanently tainted it and said I would be singing the new song acoustically. I think he would have preferred if I had music with it but he approve anyway. We hooked up my microphone to the guitar as well as set one up on a stand set up for my height on the stool I sat on. I took a deep breath.

"This is a new song so I am testing it out for you all, this is make it right" I said to the sound check party participants and started strumming the chords and sang if full of emotion and for now I was able to keep them in check. Tonight would be harder because I would introduce it with an apology that I was praying Ally would get her to watch and listen too.

We got off stage and met the fans that were all supporting what I did and I wanted to snap saying it was my fault but they wouldn't listen The worst part was I hadn't regretted it until last night. I was hoping it would soon be over. I got backstage and into the dressing room. I sat on my iPhone going on twitter having still 2 hours till show time. I wanted to see if she tweeted but she didn't. I saw tons of people mentioning me and they all trashed Mitchie. After reading 5 I cleaned my mentions and turned it off. I had to stop this and I would have to do it live. Great that's the last thing I wanted to address was the tweets but that might help Mitchie forgive me a little more. I don't want any one trashing her I fucking loved her with everything I had if it wasn't obvious enough. There was a reason this concert was on TV, and I don't believe in coincidences.

I sigh deciding to get up and finish getting ready for the concert. I got dressed into my signature jeans and a shirt. I ran my fingers through my hair and decided it was good enough. I walked backstage and sat on one of the chairs talking with Nate and Jason. When our 25 minute mark came we headed to the waiting room to wait to do our walk through. I was ready for the concert but mostly because I would finally be able to tell Mitchie how sorry I was, I wish it would be that easy but I knew sorry would help very little if at all this time. I would do anything I could to make it right though and I hope that song would tell her I'm dedicated to that. I sighed as my brothers started playing and I walked out focusing on the fans and doing my best I could for this concert.

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I was cleaning up the dished of the dinner that Ally had made tonight. We decided that if she made it I would do the dishes, it was only fair. Last night was one of the hardest nights ever even after all the fights we had. I slept but wasn't rested at all when I woke up this morning. Ally and I just hung out around the house and went to the beach. Parker came by for a few minutes before work, hearing I was back so we talked for a bit and I got a big comforting hug which I thanked him for. He offered to stop by after work but I said I would call him tomorrow or something.

We came back and I showered in my bathroom doing my best to ignore thoughts of Shane. I got dressed into my pyjamas and went down stairs feeling comfortable. I am just finishing putting the dishes away. Tomorrow I was joining her on her orientation and I was excited. I just closed the cupboard when I hear her call me.

"Mitch"

"Yeah"

"Can we watch a movie on Pay per view movie tonight" She asked

"Sure you pick"

"And you will watch I anything I choose"

"Yes Ally I trust your choice" I laughed "Want popcorn?"

"And sodas" She called and I laughed opening the box of popcorn placing a bag in the microwave and removing soda's from the fridge. I got it ready in a bowl with extra butter and juggled it and the sodas in my arms as I went to the living room. I set it on the table then flopped on to the couch the TV dark.

"It starts in about 4" She said and I nodded

"What is it?" I asked

"You will see"

"UGH" I groaned and she smiled tossing popcorn at me and I catch it with my mouth

"How did you do that" She asked laughing

"Skill" I said sticking out my tongue and she laughed then took a deep breath when the TV blinked to a city full of light with the sound of a helicopter flying through the sky. I looked at her confused them turned my attention on the TV.

"Tonight a live one chance on pay per view event form Phoenix, Arizona Connect 3" the announcer calls and I look at her

"Not watching this" I said about to stand up and she grabbed my arm and pulled me down.

"Mitchie please just watch it for me. I promise you won't be disappointed" She said and I groaned

"Fine but only so you can watch Nate and I am not enjoying this" I said and she smiled triumphantly looking at the screen as the screams of girls fill the speakers. I hear the music playing watching the cameras catch view of all three of them walking through the crowd.

He looked absolutely amazing tonight so hot and toned like he always does and it made me mad. He was smiling and enjoying it when I was sitting here glaring at the screen. How can he be happy when I am so broken?

"You owe me" I said and Ally Smiled

"Sure anytime Mitch" She said and grabbed a fist full of popcorn eating it well watching the concert. It was neat watching it on TV way different than live but for people who couldn't afford tickets it was pretty good although I wouldn't want to be there at this moment anyway.

It was getting closer to the end and I sighed as it was time for Shane to sing much better and I wasn't ready for this. It would never be the same and I was debating throwing the bowl at the TV so I wouldn't have to watch it. I wonder if she would be singing it with him again and I clenched my fists.

"Mitch relax" Ally said

"But..."

"Deep breath" She said interrupting me and I took a deep breath as I saw Shane on the stage alone sitting on a stool under a single spotlight. He had a guitar in his hands and set up the microphone on the stand. He never did anything acoustic especially much better. I was confused so I just sat and listened as he started to speak.

"Before I sing my solo tonight I have something I need to say. Everyone in their life makes mistakes and currently I made a huge one. I over reacted to something that shouldn't have bothered me so much or affected me the way it had because I had trust in the one person. I don't know why I felt i couldn't trust them but the way I handled it wasn't the way it should've been handled. By now you have probably all seen the picture of me kissing a read head two nights ago and that is the biggest mistake I have ever have and forever will make. I didn't regret it then because I thought I was getting even but I regret it more than anything in my life. I hurt the love of my life, Mitchie, as you all know. This also isn't the reasons he wasn't on the tout so you can stop trashing her because she deserved nothing but the best and more then I can be. However I had to make this apology to her in public so she could see it. Mitchie I hope you are listening because I am truly sorry and I know that won't change anything and trust me, if you can, I would take it all back if I could, honestly. Trust can be lost I know that but sometimes it can be regained. I promise to you I will do everything I can try to make it right"

I sighed heavily with tears in my eyes as people on the TV cheered. "We love you Shane" I heard some yell

"Mistakes are lessons and I have definitely learned and I hope in time you will find it in your heart to forgive me. Thank you to all the fans for support her but support her through this as well. I won't be singing much better tonight it just won't work and I can't feel it anymore. I wrote another song for you Mitchie it's how I fell and how I will do everything I can to make this right" He said and he started strumming the guitar and singing another beautiful song. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath then opened them watching him intently through the TV screen.

You say you'll know when you really find the one  
But it's hard to tell With the damage that's been done  
But I'd like to say that it's your fault  
But I know better  
Cuz' I'm a fool to think you'll wait around forever

Maybe I Could have loved you  
Maybe I could have shown  
That I still do care about you  
More than you could know  
Don't say it's too late to try  
To make it right  
ohh to make it right  
yeah.

I didn't know how good you were for me,  
now it's clear,  
I'm seeing all that we could be.  
And i know that it's my fault  
but I'm gonna treat you better,  
cause if i had one wish,  
you'd be with me forever.

Maybe I Could have loved you  
Maybe I could have shown  
That I still do care about you  
More than you could know  
Don't say it's too late to try  
To make it right  
ohh

is there something i can say  
show me how to break it down  
so before you walk away  
take the time to turn around  
listen to it now

It was now that the tears that had slightly built in my eyes fell down my cheeks as I saw the emotion flowing through him. He was now crying as well. It was a good song but it couldn't make everything all right, it was just a song. It could help but it some way it made me mad.

Maybe I Could have loved you  
Maybe I could have shown  
That I still do care about you  
More than you could know  
Don't say it's too late to try...

Maybe I Could have loved you  
Maybe I could have shown  
That I still do care about you  
More than you could know  
Don't say it's too late to try  
To make it right.  
Ohh to make it right.  
make it right  
gonna make it right.  
ohh yeah.

He finished thanking the fans and standing up. Cheers erupted as the guys came back out and he handing Nate the microphone and walked off stage. He was probably calming himself down because no-one could make the mistake of not noticing the tears he had cried during the song. Did he feel bad too? I don't know why but I instantly broke down into sobs tuning out everything from the TV.

"Mitchie are you okay" ally asked worried

"I hate that just with that one song I want to run to him and I say everything is forgiven when it shouldn't be" I said getting off the couch and running up the stairs and walked into the room we once shared locking the door. I crawled to the middle of the bed tears cascading down my cheek. I held my legs to my chest and laid my head on them crying.

I took deep breaths trying to calm my sobs. I hated him yesterday yet I am still madly in love with him now and I know I always would be. I was mad that he made me want to forgive him when he sang that song and cried. Why did I fell like this, mad and sad at the same time. Most of all why did I fell like running to him and forgive him as he wraps me in his arms and would never let go. Why did my heart feel like he should be forgiven so easily, maybe love could conquer all but in my head I also knew the trust I had for him has vanished, could I give him a second chance to gain it back, would he be able too?

I was thinking about everything when something broke my thoughts. Collide was now blaring through my phone. I pulled it out to see it was just about 11:00 so they would be done the concert. There was no doubt it was him. Better now than never I thought to myself and took a deep breath pressing talk.

"Mitchie…" He breathed out

"Hi" I said softly taking a deep breath. The call was silent and I didn't know what to say. I didn't have too as he soon broke the silence.

"Listen Mitchie…"

**A/N: Yeah so I am ending it there because the next part it Shane's point of view on the conversation and such. Will everything be worked out, trust can't be gained that fast can it. Will he be forgiven and will they be reunited again. Will she make him sweat it out and wait or will something happen fast. After all it is his birthday is soon. I want to thank you all for the reviews I got, a fair amount so please keep reviewing and alerting and all the good stuff. I need 13 more reviews to get to 500. When I do I will be written two one-shots for all of you after I am done. I would have got this up earlier but when I came back on it was gone so with my printed copy I had to re-type it and it took forever. I want to hear your take on this chapter. Do any of you have an idea what his 6****month anniversary plan is, let me know what you think? Favourite part of this chapter anyone? Read and review. Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	45. Forgiveness and Birthday Plan

**Together at 18**

**Chapter 15: Forgiveness and Birthday Plan**

**Shane's Point of View**

When I heard her voice my heart stopped for a quick moment. I took a few breaths regaining my voice when the phone was silent on both ends. I was scared she would hang up or tell me it was forever over and I didn't know what to expect. I wanted to explain, I had to explain and that was the only thing I could've thought to say… I didn't hear the line go dead I took a breath as I heard her breathing knowing she was still their waiting for me to speak. I let out a long breath and decided it was time to explain, even if I had to ramble to get it out she needed to hear it from me. I should've talked to her but before we probably got to her yelling I had to tell her my feelings and with one more breath I let it out.

"Listen Mitchie… I know you are mad and probably don't want to talk to me but I need you to hear it from me. I am so sorry I know it happened and I let it and I didn't push her away and at the moment I enjoyed it and I was an idiot. I should've called you when I saw the pictures calm down and talk to you but instead she sang with me. I kissed her in front of thousands and I understand asking for your forgiveness is stupid but I need too because I…"

"Shane…" She started but I didn't care I had to keep talking

"I love you and I know it didn't seem like that in pictures and it looks all wrong but I never meant to hurt you like this. I know I meant to kiss her to get even but I was stupid and I am sorry although that doesn't help at all and I know that more then I really want to, honestly. I don't even know why I asked her to sing our song, yours I mean it isn't anymore because I tainted it…"

"Shane…" No stop talking Mitchie I need to finish

"Her name is Melanie we knew her before we were famous. I saw her and asked if she would sing because I didn't want to sing alone and it was intense and everything happened and I felt happy at the moment until I looked at pictures of us and felt so guilty and it got way out or hand and everyone was mad at me and I know you are and I don't know if you watched the concert tonight and if you didn't I know my apology off the top of my head and I can sing you the song I wrote for you and…"

"OH MY GOD STOP TALKING" She shouted and I shut up

"Sorry" I mumbled

"You didn't need to ramble on and on about things that you just repeat"

"Sorry" He said

"Stop saying that too I just want answers to questions first I will answers yours" She said

"Okay" I said confused

"First I don't trust you but you should know that. Second I watched it and saw the song it was beautiful and helped very little. I am also mad and yes you are an idiot. You hurt me a lot Shane and I don't care who she is but you kissed her and didn't regret it"

"I do though. I just didn't then" I said

"You were mad about my friendly hug with Adam. I was dared to jump on his back and I swore to you that we were only friends we always have been we always will be. I didn't cheat on you and I am in the worst place possible, on the bed where we made love, if that helps you understand how I feel, although I can't imagine you would" She said

"You're on our bed" I asked almost sad

"Yes I am in tears because my boyfriend, the love of my life is a jackass and I hate that I feel this way

"I never meant to make you feel so hurt Mitchie, you have to believe that."

"I don't have to believe anything you say, and I don't just feel hurt Shane. I feel hurt but also betrayed, heartbroken, sad, angry and worst of all I am still in love with you"

That shocked me a little I mean I was happy she was still in love with me but I was upset that she said it was worse of all. "Why is it bad you still love me" I said

"Because after everything even this, my heart still loves you and I know I always will. Do you know how much I want to hate you right now? I even said I did last night not that it lasted long it was just an overwhelming feeling of seeing you kiss her"

"I love you too Mitchie I always do and I could never hate you and I would honestly be dead if you hated me, that's not what I want ever, I want to be with you"

"That will be hard to earn Shane, really hard. I have to keep remembering you hurt my heart because after that song all I wanted to do was run to your arms. You would wrap me up tell me everything would be okay and we would be together forever and you would never let go until I wanted you to. I can't do that though because I don't trust you" She said and I sighed. I was in pain hearing all this and I knew it wouldn't be easy I knew it would be the most difficult thing in my life that I had to try to complete.

"I know it will be hard but I want to make it right. I am dedicated to that, to try to somehow get you to forgive me" I said "Maybe get a second chance to try to regain your trust. I trust you and I never should've doubted that I know that, but I did and it landed us here" I said

"You shouldn't have Shane. I never would've done that I mean I love you and I want to marry you, you are the one, and now I have to doubt that because of your actions. I understand your words but we both know actions always speak louder than words. I gave you my trust and you broke it. This isn't the only time trust has hurt me, I thought we had got past that, but then this happened"

"The Caitlyn thing"

"You should've told me that too, but you didn't we got over that, this will be harder to do so"

"I know but I would love a second chance to show you how much I do love you and want to regain that trust to make this right, to be with you forever and to one day be your husband if you will be my wife."

"As close as we were to that Shane, we are far from that at this moment"

"Maybe we are, but maybe we can get to where we were, I want to work towards that" I said

"Well my heart will always be in love with you, so maybe we can but trust is a big issue at the moment"

"I agree fully. My heart will also always be in love with you and maybe one day you will forgive me" I said upset knowing all my questions have been answered within hers as well "Thanks for talking I got most of my questions answered already

"I have one more" She said and I sighed quietly

"Anything" I asked

"I know you were mad and you said you should've but why didn't you just call me and ask me about the photo" She asked and I should've suspected she would ask me that

"I don't know. I just felt so hurt so betrayed and like you said actions speak louder than words but in that case it was totally platonic and l decided to look at the worst part of the situation and retaliate in the worst way. I was jealous and felt like you broke my trust when you did no such thing. I felt like you made me and the band look pathetic and I let it affect me and ruined this" I said honestly

"Thanks for understanding, but you trusted me you should've believed in that"

"I know I didn't and that was my fault because I trust you with everything and I should've known I could count on you"

"Well I wished I could count on you too"

"I know you can't trust me or forgive me but can I have a second chance" I asked and I heard her take a really shaky breath.

"Shane I can't trust you but I do forgive you, I don't hold a grudge a forgive you because I love you, trust is our issue" She said and it made me feel better

"You forgive me, really?" I asked shocked

"Yes and you don't really get to ask for a second chance" She said but I felt there was more she was to say

"But…" I said

"But since I love you and I will forever I will think about it and let you know if you can get one" She said

"Okay, but you will let me know your decision" I asked

"Yes but it won't be in like 2 days I need to think about a lot of things. I am helping Ally get settled in here and start school, she is living in our house, so she can live her dream scholarship, and I hope that is okay?" She asked and I don't know why she asked but she did. She also said our house which made me smile.

"Of course that's fine, and I am glad you are staying with her for a while, when will you be able to tell me though, if you can tell me an estimate"

"As much as I want to say you already can thinking is needed always remember I love you. Can you give me till midnight of your birthday" She asked

"Which midnight the midnight before the day of my birthday or the one when my birthday ends" He asks

"When it ends, you will have your answer by then, probably that day" I said

"Alright you can have the time, but can we talk before that, try to become friends at least talk and be civil"

"Yeah we can Shane, it might help me learn to trust you again when I decided if you get the chance" She said

"Alright well Mitchie I should get to bed, I am tired and we are about to leave Phoenix once I get on the bus, maybe we can talk tomorrow" I said

"Yeah I will call you later tomorrow after I'm done at orientation with Ally I promise I would go with her, say hi to the others for me?"

"Yeah I will good night Mitchie, I love you" I said not really expecting it back

"Goodnight Shane, I love you too" She said and then I heard her hang up a smile playing on my lips. It just felt good to hear those words and now all I had to do was wait, wait for that fateful day when I would find out if I would get to be with the love of my life again. I was going to do anything I could to regain the trust, after all my heart belonged to her. I knew god had planned for us to be together forever, and if we both played what we were dealt I think we can make it there. Well I really hope so anyway.

I made it through the crowd of fans with Nate and Jason and ignored a lot of questions from fans and even pap that made their way backstage after what I said in there. They were usually news reporters that told their camera man. I ran onto the bus and flopped onto the loveseat sighing but couldn't stop smiling.

"Did she forgive you" Nate asked looking at me

"Yeah, I am waiting to see if I get a second chance, but she forgave me" I said

"WOW" was all Nate said and I saw him sit down on the recliner pulling out his phone and start texting Ally. I was exhausted and just wanted to sleep and dream of Mitchie

"See you later, I'm off to bed" I was still high on adrenaline but I wanted to calm down and just sleep. I knew I was still slightly tired from the lack of sleep last night.

I got into the bunk and laid down placing my phone on my shelf and turning off the light slipping my pants and shirt off left in only my boxers and curled up. I ran my hand through my hair breathing out. Still slightly sweaty I wiped my face with my shirt and toss it onto the floor near the bunk as it landed on my jeans. I rolled over facing the wall and closed my eyes. I soon felt the darkness envelope me as happy memories and thoughts of me and Mitchie played in my head. I could only pray that I would get the second chance and she would think I deserve it, even after what I did she loved me, she was amazing that way, how I got so lucky? No idea.

**Mitchie's Point of View**

When I hung up I laid my phone on the bed sighing rubbing my face as tears were still falling. There were silent has I hid them from my voice talking to Shane but a strong realization hit me. It was killing me so I didn't know what to do. If I didn't give him a chance I would be in pain because I love him, but if I did and he couldn't regain it I would still be in pain. I love him and if I want to be with him again I will have to give him a chance.

The point is I love him and even though I said I was thinking about it I am going to give him another chance, I have too. I felt like an idiot already knowing but seriously did I have any other choice? I loved him with everything I had. I wanted to be his wife, and him to be my husband. He still loved me and he was right people do make mistakes. I mean this was a huge one and he might just be able to gain my trust. It might take a while but he will be back for the month of September and we will spend as much time together as we must because I know in my heart I want and almost need him to gain my trust back, because he was the one, and I believe I am the one for him as well.

After staring at the wall for a few more minutes and deciding that even if I tried I wouldn't be able to think for a while. I did need to clear my mind, badly. I knew if I kept thinking I would over think it and probably won't let him have another chance then I would regret it. I went over to my duffle bag and grabbed a pair of shorts and a bikini top. I slip on a zip up hoody un-zipped and grab my phone. I slip it into my arm band and wrap it around my arm making sure it was tight. I slip on my sneakers and head downstairs.

"Hey Mitchie, where are you going" Ally asked

"I just need to clear my mind, so I'm going for a run" I said

"It's almost 12:30 why would you go by yourself" She asked

"I've done it before I'm just going for a run which if I must I can run really fast I will be a while" I said stretching

"Why are you going for a run, what is on your mind his song?" She asked

"I talked to him, and I am probably giving him another chance, but he doesn't know that and I just need to clear my mind and not over think it or I won't give him one and regret it"

"Mitchie… he could hurt you again" She said

"I will be hurt if we don't end up together, so can I go or must you come with me?" I asked walking in a spot needing to run listening to music.

"You can go but don't be too late. You worried me enough yesterday, and we have orientation" She said

"Alright I won't will you be up?" I asked

"Maybe, I'm waiting for Nate to call" She said and I smirked

"Alright, just one thing"

"Yeah"

"First, don't hurt him and he better not hurt you and second, if you have phone sex lock your door, use a towel and clean the sheets" I said as she dropped her jaw and I laughed at her expression. I put in my headphones and wave to her as she glared. I smile and go out the back door and run down to the beach and run parallel to the water down the beach.

Running felt amazing I actually couldn't help but let my mind drift to the run I went with Shane, through the community and through the park. I smiled at the memory. My feet were crashing into the sand to the beat of my music. I was playing my dance playlist so it was fast music. The wind off the ocean was refreshing. I was pretty far down the beach when I stopped and sat down on the sand. I removed my headphones taking deep breathes catching my breathe listening to the ocean. I looked behind me realizing I was near Parkers neighbourhood. It backed onto the beach. I was relaxed my mind clearer and decided I should start heading back. I was just about to put my head phones back in when I hear a plunk from the water near me. I spun my head to see someone standing near the water tossing rocks. Clearly something bothering them, I knew people who skipped rocks when they were upset. I laughed remembering that Parker was one of them. I was about to leave when I took in the figure once more recognizing it and realized it was Parker. I slowly make my way over to him zipping up my hoody.

"Parker" I said and he turned looking at me

"Mitchie, what are you doing out here"

"I could ask you the same thing" I said and he smiled

"Touché"

I smiled "So do you want to talk about it" I said

"About what"

"I know you skip rocks when your upset a few months ago remember, so do you want to talk about it" I said

"I broke up with Ashley about an hour ago" He said and I was surprised

"Really, wow I'm sorry" I said giving him a quick hug "What happened?" I asked and he sighed sitting down. I sat down beside him and stared out to the water as I focused my eyes there too waiting for the story.

"Well this guy, Bryan always has this party in August, so it was apparently tonight. He sent out invited for today, Wednesday august 6th at the beach house he always stays at in the summer. I was supposed to be working late. I told you when we talked this morning. Anyway I got off early so I texted Ashley and told her I would meet her there. I never received one back but then I just figured it would be a surprise. It is, well was our 1.5 year anniversary so I bought a dozen roses and would give them to her at the party, her friends would awe and she loved they did that so I didn't mind. Anyway I got to the party and this guy totally drunk said she was upstairs in the second room on the left waiting for me. Which confused me, I mean she didn't know I was going, but maybe she got my text and didn't reply for a reason. Anyways I went up to the room and opened the door to see her having sex with one of my best friends" He said and sighed as I felt my face go into shock

"Oh my gosh Parker I am so sorry" I said hugging him quick

"Thanks. She tried to make excuses but there was no reason to listen to her I mean I saw her having sex with him, there's not much more to say, I tossed the roses and left. I was at home for a while but just wanted to think so I came out here" He said and I nodded

"Yeah it's a good place to think, I was doing the same thing, and Parker you will find someone who actually deserves you. She's a bitch for doing that, I'm sorry"

"Thanks Mitchie, there is someone else I kind of like anyway" He said and I smiled

"That's awesome, you should ask her out" I said

"Can't"

"Why not"

"She is with someone"

"Well she might not be with him forever"

"True" He said smiling "Thanks Mitchie, talking to you helped"

"Glad I could help, I should be heading back home soon" I said standing up as he did as well

"Yeah, how is it going with Shane, have you talked to him" He asked

"Yeah I did, I forgave him but I'm still thinking about giving him a second chance for my trust, I don't know yet"

"Well Mitch, follow your heart, it's the best thing, if you love him like it seems you will give him another chance, he might just deserve it" He said and I smiled

"Thanks Parker, I will talk to you later okay, try to have a good night" I said smiling

"Night Mitchie, you too" he says giving me a quick hug and I smile waving as he heads back to his neighbourhood. I slip in my headphones turning on my music and pacing myself letting the wind pass by me as I run down the beach closer to home, where my bed was warm and waiting for me.

I got back to the house and walked in locking the door. The lights downstairs were off so I removed my shoes and carefully made my way upstairs. It was quiet so I was guessing Ally decided to go to bed. It was good we had a busy day tomorrow for her orientation. I set my alarm before I went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I was sweaty but I felt really good. I was happy I was able to cheer Parker up, since he helped me this morning and last time. I step into the hot water letting it cascade down my body relaxing my sore, yet loose muscles from my run. It might hurt in the morning.

I got changed into my pyjamas after my shower and dried my hair tying it up in a messy bun. I turned off the lights and crawled into the bed I share with Shane. I smile taking in the faint scent of him that was still on the pillow. We didn't watch the pillowcases before we left so it was still slightly there. I hugged the pillow to my chest curled up and closed my eyes with a smile on my face and I let myself slip into the darkness. Peacefully dreaming about the one thing that I am for sure of, the love I share with Shane.

I woke up at 7 and sat up stretching my arms. My legs were definitely sore and I stood up and made my way to the bathroom. I washed my face, brushed me teeth, my hair and got ready for the day. I let my hair stay down and slipped on a pair of skinny leg to the knee shorts and a t-shirt. I added make-up, slipped on my flip-flops grabbed my bag and headed down to the kitchen, to make some breakfast before I went to orientation with Ally for the day.

I turned on the radio and danced along to music making some eggs and toast. I sat down to eat and smiled staring out at the beautiful day it was so far. I loved the morning it was so peaceful and the most beautiful part of the day as long as it wasn't raining.

I had an idea how I was going to let Shane know he was getting a second chance. Well sort of I would have to talk to him after the fact, but it wouldn't be the most subtle thing, it would be pretty much obvious. Well I would hope he would catch on to it. I would probably need Ally's help and I also had to make a few calls, I was thinking of talking it over with Ally first though, although I pretty much already made my mind up.

It was just after 8 when Ally walked in. I watched amused as she poured a bowl of cereal, grabbing a glass of orange juice and sitting beside me "Hey" She said and I just rolled my eyes laughing

"Up too late with Nate" I asked

"Only until 2:30 I was tired so I went to bed, when did you get home?"

"Just after 3 I spent a while outside, Parker was out and we talked a bit."

"How are you so energetic at 8:30 then?" She asked and I smiled

"I don't know I had a great sleep, and I think I know how to tell Shane I decided to give him another chance" I said smiling as I walked over to the dishwasher placing my dishes in it.

"How"

"Well what do you think he would do if I showed up on tour?"

"I have no idea, either jump you or drop to his knees asking for another chance" She said and I rolled my eyes

"I doubt that" I said and she looked at me and I laughed "Okay he might but I wasn't just going to show up and walk backstage" I said and she smiled

"Alright what exactly did you have in mind, of showing up there" She asked intrigued

"How about I tell you as we head to the orientation" I said

"Alright let's go" She said standing up tossing her dishes in the dishwasher as we headed to the door. I grabbed the keys and my bag and we walked out and got in the SUV turning up the music and heading to the school.

"Okay so I was thinking maybe performing the night of his birthday" I smiled

"Performing what" She asked

"Well I was thinking maybe I could go the day before with a dance choreographed teach it to the dancers and they would be doing a performance for his birthday and there would be two dancers that have hoods and in one part of the dance they'll reveal themselves, of course me being one of them."

"Why would you do two?" She asked

"Well I need someone to choreograph it with me, plus I know someone really wants to see you" I said and she looked at me

"Mitchie I have school" She said

"Two days Ally, come on I know you want to see Nate"

"Yes but I mean what day would it be, because I can't miss the first week"

"Well the concert is on his birthday on Friday, we would leave Wednesday night, but nothing is for sure, how about you think about it and I'll call and talk to Bruce tomorrow and if so we will pick a song and start it, and figure out what we will do"

"Alright, I will think about it but I am thinking a yes, because you helped me" She said

"I love you Al" I said hugging her as I parked the car and turned off the engine. I knew she wanted to see Nate, but I kept that to myself "Ready"

"Yeah let's go to orientation" she said getting out as did I and we went to the courtyard where she was to sign in. It was beautiful and I was almost excited, I would kind of be experiencing college through my best friend, before I want on the European Tour, I was still going, I think.

Orientation was slightly boring but I loved looking around the campus. We then split off into groups just seeing where everything was. We got a tour of the dance rooms they were so intense. I was impressed. They were high class studios. They were bigger and a little better kept then the ones at high school which was to be expected. Ally and I fooled around dancing as everyone was doing so. The teachers that taught dance walked around watching. They asked if we could actually dance. I said I was with my friend and wasn't attending so Ally danced some serious moves and they smiled nodding and continued on watching. I hugged her happily and we continued on the tour. We both had huge smiles on our face and I was so happy I could help her attend this school. She was happy as well. We all stopped in the courtyard for lunch and we just ate some fruit, deciding we would eat more after orientation ended, around 3. After lunch we joined the group and continued looking around so the students could get used to the campus and know where everything important for their course was.

Finally around 3:30 we were back in the SUV getting ready to leave. Ally had picked up her schedule and map so she could make sure she knew where to the go the first day. She found out that during her second week they held dance team tryouts. Even though they all were attending for dance, not all of them were guaranteed a spot on the dance team that competes. I was sure Ally would make it and promised I would help her choreograph if she needed it.

We went to a café and had lunch which was good. It was fairly big and late, so we probably wouldn't have dinner. The rest of the day went by pretty fast. We didn't do much. I sat in my room for a while writing a song and finishing up some music for a couple of songs I had written about Shane, I was hoping maybe I could perform those for him as well.

It was about 10:00 when I finally laid down to bed. I texted Shane telling him I was sorry that I didn't call but I would tomorrow morning, well Bruce too but I didn't tell him that. I was exhausted due to the lack of sleep last night. I closed my eyes and happy that my body agreed with me as I felt myself slip in to the darkness, rest was definitely what I needed and I was getting some, finally.

I woke up around 7:30 the next morning and sat up smiling. I felt well rested and very happy. I quickly got showered and changed. It was sunny and apparently very hot outside. I slipped on jean shorts and my bikini top. I slipped on a white blouse, left it undone and tied the bottom so it ended around my navel. I went down stairs to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of fruit salad and went outside on the small deck at the back and sat down on the 3 steps that lead to the ground and ate my fruit listening to the distance waves of the ocean.

After breakfast I turned on the air conditioner to cool down the house. It was the first heat wave of the summer we've had well that I've experienced since we had been touring and also we hadn't been in the house so it was cool when it was all locked up. It was about 9:30 when Ally came into the kitchen. She was dressed in a simple tank top and shorts but simple looked good on her.

"It is so hot" She said

"Tell me about it but it is gorgeous outside" I said smiling

"You look totally cute" she said and I laughed

"Thanks" I smiled "You two. What are you doing today?"

"Nothing that involves a lot that's for sure. I have to get some school supplies then I was thinking maybe hit the beach" She said smiling

"That sounds perfect. You can take the car I have a few calls to make then when you get back after lunch we will head to the beach?"

"Sounds good to me, I will see you later Mitch" She said and I tossed her the keys

"Yup later Al" I said smiling as I finished loading the dishwasher and turning it on.

I went up to my room and got my phone. I didn't really want to stay in the house so I slipped on my sandals and went outside to the back yard. I walked up the hill and sat down upon it being able to see the water now. It was a beautiful blue on a beautiful summer day, the only way this could possibly be better was if Shane was here with me.

I smiled thinking about that then I looked at my phone and called him. It was just after 10:00 so I was hoping he would be awake. I smiled as it started to ring; I really wanted to hear his voice again.

"Hello" I heard his sleepy and groggy voice speak

"Sorry Shane did I wake you" I said

"Yeah but its okay Mitchie, I should get up anything"

"No it's okay you can go back to sleep and call me when you wake up" I said

"Mitchie calm down its fine, I'm just happy you called, I missed it last night"

"Sorry I was really tired and busy after the orientation. I lost track of time and went to bed before you were done the concert"

"It's fine did you get a good sleep?" He asked

"Yeah our bed is very friendly to me in unconsciousness" I said and he laughed

"That is the point and I am glad. I had a pretty good sleep for one on the road. Tonight we get a hotel which I am not going to argue about" He said and I laughed remembering how much the nights at hotels were so comfortable.

"Yeah a full-size bed would feel nice" I say

"You have one, although I never minded this bed, when you were here"

"I don't know sometimes it got really crowded" I said smiling teasing him

"You're so funny" He said "Anyways what are you up to today?" He asked

"Not much, talking to you, making a few more calls and then hanging on the beach with Ally"

"Calling your other boyfriends" He asked

"That's isn't funny Shane, too soon to joke about that" I said

"Okay sorry I didn't mean to upset you" he said

"It's okay and just a couple of people. Ally will be back soon so I should go, maybe talk to you later tonight?" I asked

"Yeah I will call you later and miss you" He said

"I miss you and love you too" I said "Go back to bed"

"Love you too Mitchie and definitely" He said and I smiled as we both hung up. There was no doubt in my mind. I was doing the right thing by giving him this chance now just if I can make my plan work. I looked at my phone and quickly found Bruce's number and called him.

"Hello, Bruce speaking" He answered

"Hey Bruce, its Mitchie"

"Hey Mitchie, how is everything going?" He asked

"Good I have maybe a huge favour to ask you" I said

"Alright, what is it?"

"Next Friday is Shane's birthday and I want to be there. I want to perform for him on stage. There is no opening act so you have time is there a way they could start early and during the middle of the concert I could possibly come out" I asked

"I don't know it's a lot to plan and they'll ask questions" He asked

"Jason and Nate will know. Please Bruce I want to surprise him for his birthday"

"Well I guess so, what are you performing a song?"

"Actually I was going to meet up with the dancers on Thursday and my friend and I were going to choreograph a dance to do. Ally, my friend and I will be hooded for the first half of it. We can say it's a birthday present from the dancers. He'll watch it that way then he'll see me when I take my hood off. Then after the dance I was thinking maybe I could sing a couple of songs for him. I know you are staying in New York that night, so we will be spending the night together, just I really want to do this for him" I said

"Mitchie that is a lot of work how are you going to hide from him for two days" he said

"Whatever I have to do to stay hidden, it's important that I see him Bruce, please"

"Fine, but Nate and Jason can handle the questions because I am not. I will get us to start at around 7 and you will contact the dancers" He said

"Yes I will take care of everything just make sure they start early and that the stairs our set up in the regular spot"

"Alright" he said

"Bye Bruce you are amazing" I said hanging up smiling. I called Nate and Jason and made them aware of the plan and they seemed excited. I knew Nate was more so because Ally was joining but he didn't voice that comment.

Once Ally got back I told her it was set and we booked flights to New York on Wednesday night. Thursday was their day off so I would be hanging with the dancers then Friday I was going to decorate a room at the four seasons for us and then go to the concert and perform and tell him my decision. I knew the four seasons might be over doing it a little but it was his birthday he deserved it and we still loved each other so even though I don't think I can trust him with everything I know I can with my love. We might make love but I just wanted to spend the night in a romantic setting with him holding me. Ally and I would do our best to spend the weekend then come back Sunday. I was excited the plan was all in place.

I just got off the phone with Shane and I now lay in bed ready to sleep. Everything was planned and we figured out a song now all we needed was choreography. I loved Shane and even though I shouldn't I think I can trust his words. I close my eyes so excited I can show him in this way that I love him and he's getting another chance. My songs were about him and for him, so this was the best to show him I love him. He was the one and as he was I was going to do everything I can for us to be together, forever. I was going to let him regain my trust. I would help him gain it because I wanted him to. With that my mind was at ease and I let my mind drift off as I fell into a peaceful sleep. 8 days and he would know he has his chance. I had come up with the perfect Birthday plan.

**A/N: Well their love sure is strong don't you think. So she thinks she can trust him, but he hasn't regained it and will she be able to help him do just that? I know you might not want her to forgive him but she did, and they love each other and both want to be together. I am just glad they are talking, because anything can happen I am excited for her to show up on tour I am sure he will be surprised. Thanks to you all I got my 500 reviews. I have decided on the type of one-shots I will be writing. I will be writing a fluffy Smitchie one for all of you. I will be writing an M rated one for my older reviewers. I wanted to do a supernatural type one so Shane is a vampire but it is still M rated for content as I can be very detailed. I will also be doing a third one, a Naitlyn one. So I am now doing three and I will be updating those sometime in the new year probably after this story and I am doing my best to get to the European tour and end it... it might be more than 60 chapters but doing my best to keep you interested, I have some drama and romance for the European tour already. Thanks again for the amazing reviews as always. This is probably my last chapter before the New Year. Christmas and work is keeping me very busy I had trouble getting this one done. I am glad I did though. If I don't get to update another one, I will try but I doubt it. If I don't I will update in January for sure. If I am not updating before Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! Let me know if you have any favourite parts of this story? Was she right to forgive him and just not totally trust him? Let me know what you think. Read and review. Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	46. Getting Ready For His Surprise

**Together at 18**

**Chapter 16: Getting Ready For His Surprise**

**Mitchie's Point of View**

It is now Wednesday night and Ally and I just got on the plane heading to New York. Our flight schedule had changed so it is now 11:45 at night and I was really tired. We won't be arriving until 9 there time 6 LA time. That was really going to screw me up. I was hoping I would be able to sleep a little but I doubted it. I was so anxious to teach the dance to the dancers and also to finally perform it for Shane and tell him he gets a second chance. I was excited as the plane took off. Ally was half-asleep as we took a nap before we headed to the airport. She was leaning back in the seat still tired and almost fast asleep. I plugged in my iPhone listening to music staring out at the night sky and played my new playlist. It had all my songs, and even my new ones. I also added my favourite connect three songs and then the song we were dancing too.

The last week had been crazy. We practiced every time we could. Every night after school Ally met me on the beach and we would dance on the beach. It was a big enough space behind my house and we blasted the music. I was glad both of us were there because there was two parts of choreography. We had explained to the dancers the concept. Ally and I are the focus points and they didn't mind. They would have a really big background part. The dance was looking really good. We had all our costumes bought and made sure we had the right sizes for all the dancers. We were getting picked up by Bruce and heading straight to the hotel. We had to get to our room before Shane was up. Jason and Nate seeing us were fine but we had to be careful, if Shane saw us the surprise would be ruins. To make it worse the dancers were on the same floor so we had to be extra careful. This might be harder than I thought.

I closed my eyes listening to the song as it came on running the steps through my mind. After about an hour of the flight I felt myself settling down. Maybe I was too anxious but I had another 5 hours of flight to deal with and the time change. I stuck my phone into my purse and closed the window shield laying my head against it and closed my eyes. I let myself fall into a sleep having a dream of me and Shane's reunion, one I would want to remember I knew that. The same uneasy feeling did fill my mind as a slept as well. Why did I feel like I can already trust him, when I shouldn't? Maybe love was strong enough to conquer everything after all. The heart made you feel what it wanted you to feel, why was love, whatever love is, so complicated?

I woke up jumping from the pilots voice over the inter come. We were landing in 15 minutes and were to fasten our seatbelts. I went to my sitting position and did up my seatbelt. I noticed Ally was up and I smiled at her. I was just sitting there and felt constant shaking. I panicked for a minute until I looked down to see my legs bouncing up and down. I was really anxious. I did not know how I would be able to stay away from him, when I would be so close.

When the plane landed we got our carry-ons and made our way off the plane and headed towards the luggage carousel. We retrieved each of our duffel bags. We used duffel bags we had when we danced. I always kept mine at Ally's and she had kept it after I graduated, because I never wanted it to get ruined at the orphanage. It was nice to have it once again slung over my shoulder.

I held my purse and we both made our way towards the outside where Bruce said he would be waiting. I saw paparazzi and quickly tied my hair up put on a hat that was in my bag and sunglasses.

"They can't see me it would ruin it" I said and she nodded ducking her head. We walked casually and slowly past them and they didn't take any pictures of us. We got outside and saw Bruce immediately in a blacked-out car and we walked over to him

"Get in" he said and we got in as he jumped into the driver's seat after putting our duffel bags in the back. He pulled out and we were on our way. "Did they see you" he asked

"No not at all, did they know I was coming" I asked and he shook his head

"No, apparently a lot of famous people are arriving today. Glad they didn't stop you though."

"Yeah it would've ruined it, what hotel and floor are we on" I asked

"You got the last room on the same floor. It was the best one close to the dancers, but it is only 2 doors from his"

"What" I said

"Sorry it was the only one left, there are dancers between yours and his it will be fine, we can all co-ordinate when they leave and such."

"Alright, thanks for letting me do this Bruce" I said and he nodded

"This is Ally, Ally this is Bruce"

"Nice to meet you sir" She said smiling

"You as well" He said and nodded as me and her just sat in the car looking out at the New York views. We soon arrive at the hotel and we head straight to the elevators Bruce handing us our key. It was about 10:00 and most people are awake by then. We are walking down the hall when I hear his voice.

"Yeah I am just about to leave, I will definitely meet you there" I heard a door handle and I turn to the nearest door and madly knock on it." I see his foot step out and he turns to the lock the door. The door in front of me open and I barge in and pull ally in with me. Nate stumbled and I shut the door

"That was close" I say and he looks at me

"Mitchie" he calls and hugs me

"Be quiet, Shane is in the hall" I whisper in a hiss

"Sorry" He said "Hey" He said to Ally giving her a hug and she hugs back and I smirk

"Awe" I said quietly

"Bruce" I heard Shane say from the hall

"Good morning Shane"

"Morning, so ready for this day off, I'm off to meet my parents for breakfast, see you later" He said and I heard foot-steps fade.

"His parents rise so early" I laugh and Nate nods

"They do, he was probably running late that's why he was on the phone" He said

"Thank god, or we wouldn't have known, thanks Nate you are a life saver" I said and he nodded

"Anytime"

"He's gone" Bruce called and we opened the door

"Thanks Bruce, see you later Nate" I said. Ally gave him a quick hug and we headed to our room. We settle into our room and put some stuff away. We got dressed into dance clothes and I grabbed my phone with the song and the chord to plug it into the stereos that were in the room. We grabbed the costumes and headed next door to where 4 of the dancers where staying. They didn't want to spend too much on them so 4 shared a room instead of two.

"Hey Mitch" the one said

"Hey" I said walking in to see all the rest there "Hey girls" I called and they all smiled

"Hey" They all chorused "So glad you are here"

"Me too, so girls this is Ally, Ally these are the girls,"

"Awesome" They all said "We got a ballroom to practice in, but we only have about 2 hours 11-1 because they have this big event or something" One girl said

"Alright we should get going, oh we have all your costumes" I lay the bag down and take out all the costumes that were individually wrapped with names. "The right sizes I believe you can let me know later.

"Alright, this will be amazing what song are we doing"

"We R Who We R" I said and some of the girls cheered and Ally and I both laughed

"That's what we thought"

"Okay well we should go and we are going to Madison square garden early tomorrow to run it at least once before the band arrives"

"Great lets go" I said and we all headed to the ballroom. I know Shane was gone for now so that was great. We made our way to the ballroom and one of the employees' hooked up my iPhone with the song and we just had to use a remote for it. We all had water bottles lined up against the wall. This would be harder without mirrors but I was sure we could do it.

"Okay so we are going to run through the dance of our part. Then we will show you your part then we will count it out okay" I said smiling

"Sounds good they all chorused. Ally and I got in position where we would be standing on stage. We showed them where we would be. We then did their background but busy part. We then all got in position Ally and me in front and started teaching them the dance. It was real it was happening and all falling in place. Just over 24 hours and we would be doing this on stage. I was beyond excited.

It was 1:30 and we pretty much had the dance down. We are now just taking a quick water break. We had all worked up quite a sweat. We all put in ideas for on stage and we came up with a great idea. Ally and I would start at the top of the stairs with our backs turned and the first lines they would dance up the stairs then we would turn. We would all walks down in a row dancing as well. I don't know it's hard to explain you'll see tomorrow night when we finally perform. I take another big sip of my water and put the bottle down.

"Alright guys should we run it a couple of times then we can wait until tomorrow morning to run it on stage once or twice before the boys show up"

"Sounds good" One of the main dancers, Jen, who dances with Shane, said

"Places" Ally calls and we all get into our places as she presses play and the music starts playing.

We run it a couple time and finish. We all grab our water and make our way up to the room we had all met in. We were all going to double check the costumes making sure they were all there. Tomorrow we would test them, but I was pretty sure they were right. After that me and Ally made our way back to the hotel room, showered up then took a nap which was much needed. Around 5:00 we woke up and decided it was definitely time to eat. We got dressed in pretty casual outfits. I was wearing black skinny jeans and a white top with a black jacket. Ally was in skinny to the knee shorts and a t-shirt. We both had our hair up as it was hot and humid so having our hair off our neck was better. We slipped on our shoes then I grabbed my phone.

_Nate, any news on where Shane is _I quickly sent as a text

_**All of us are in the restaurant downstairs, should be for the next hour**_

_Okay well we were going to go out for dinner, but just I can't get caught_

_**Alright, go but be careful**_

_Thanks Nate, for all of this_

_**Anytime Sis**_

I laughed putting my phone away telling Ally its fine. I slipped on my baseball cap that went with my outfit, well kind of. Me and Ally both slipped on our sunglasses and left our room. We got to the lobby and left hoping in a cab quickly. It was New York and it was going to be busy. We had to be super careful. We got off at 5th avenue where there was an olive garden and quickly walked in after paying the cab. I kept my hat on but took my glasses off.

We ordered our drink and our food and were just chatting. I turned my head towards the window and saw pap surrounding the window.

"How did they know it was me" I asked

"They didn't Kristen Stewart and Rob Pattinson are here" She said and I looked around

"Oh my god. I am huge a fan, but I can't seriously talk to them with the pap god damn it" I said sighing

"Calm down Mitchie, I will go talk to them okay" She said

"Ally, you can't ruin a date I know what that's like" I said

"Calm down" She said getting up and not wanting to cause a scene I quickly stayed sitting.

I was so glad I could hear her talk, although it was quiet

"Hi, sorry to bother you, my friend Mitchie Torres, really wants to meet you but she has to stay hidden, we have a booth just out of sight of the windows you can join if you want" She asked. Join us is she crazy.

"Mitchie Torres isn't that Shane Gray's girlfriend, they are in town" Rob said, he said my name OH MY GOD. Total fan moment anyways.

"Yeah they are sweetie we are seeing there concert" Kristen said and rob rolled his eyes. Okay I totally did not see them wanting to come see the concert but alright then.

"Yeah, well Shane doesn't know she is here it's a surprise if she came over in line of the pap's they would all know" She said and they nodded

"Well we don't have drinks, so sure" Rob said and I was slack jaw. They both got up and Ally led them over. I was going to so owe her later. She slid into the booth that was just out of sight of the window but we could see it. Some pap looked mad. Soon they slid into the next bench

"Thanks I hate public date's" Rob said

"No problem" I said "It's amazing to meet you, your movies are amazing" I said smiling

"Nice to meet you as well Mitchie, are you performing tomorrow" He asked

"Yeah I am" I smiled

"Good, we heard you are amazing on stage" Kristen said

"Thanks" I said blushing still star struck

"Sorry she's shy" Ally said

"It's fine. I still get star struck too" Rob said and I sighed that making me feel better.

"So why are you surprising Shane" Kristen asked

"His birthday"

"Ah, that's a good present" She said smiling

"Sure hope so" I said smiling. We kind of just started chatting about anything really as well. We talked about projects the three of us were doing and Ally about school. They were really cool about it. They were actually a really cute couple holding hands. Although I have to admit he was way hotter in person I had to refrain from feeling his hair. It was hard I have to admit.

"Alright well we should get back before we get caught by Shane" I said getting my glasses on then I paid for dinner

"We got an SUV out back, you can come with us. We will drop you off" Rob offered

"No we don't want to impose, I know what that's like" I said and Kristen scoffed

"Come on, we will drop you off, trust us, the pap will swarm you there is no way, you will get out without getting noticed you were sitting with us"

"She's right" Ally said

"Alright fine" We quickly follow them out back and hop into the SUV as pap start running up towards the car and the driver pulls away.

"Where are you staying?" Rob asked

"Thirty Thirty hotel just outside of times square" I said

"Alright thirty thirty don" He said to the driver who nodded as we just sat there. We continued to chat. We also took hilarious pictures in the dark of the SUV. Seriously he was my favourite actor and she was an amazing actress. We pulled up to the hotel.

"Thank you so much, maybe talk to you again" I said

"Here" Kristen said handing me there phone numbers. Insane was all I could think.

"Thanks, I will text you after the concert we can let you backstage I offered

"Sounds great, bye girls" Rob said

"Bye" we said getting out and going straight into the hotel. That was so cool, plus we didn't get caught thank god.

We were half way across the lobby when I saw the guys leaving the restaurant.

"Oh my god" I said frozen. I suddenly felt Ally grab my arm and we were running to the stairs our shoes slapping against the floor clearly making a scene. I turned back when we just about to the stairs and I saw Nate look at us and quickly duck into the elevator.

"RUN" I said to ally and we bolted up the stairs. Thank god we danced, or we would've died. We burst through the door and ran down the hall. We got to our door and slid the card in and got in.

"That was insane, why would people seriously run through the hotel" I heard Shane say from the hall and I tried not to laugh.

"I don't know honestly it was weird" Jason said

"Yeah, but whatever let's watch a movie" Nate suggested changing the subject. I heard them opening the door across the hall and looked out the peep hole to see Jason walking into the room right across form us.

I grabbed my phone and called Shane and heard him stop in the hall.

"It's Mitchie, I'll be right back" He said and I heard him leave.

"He's in his room" Jason said and I opened my door and smiled

"Thanks" I mouthed and waved to Lisa as she hasn't entered her room with Caitlyn yet they waved and I closed the door as Shane's voice comes back to me.

"Mitchie, are you still there, Mitch" He asked

"Yeah sorry love Ally was asking me something" I said sitting cross legged on my bed. I realized I really missed his voice. It was a lot harder than I thought it would be to be this close to him. We have talked before and I loved hearing his voice because I have missed it so much. I knew it was okay that I had been feeling angry and upset at him but I no longer felt that way. I wanted to run to his room, knock on his door and lay in his arms the whole night.

"It's okay I miss you a lot Mitchie" I heard his voice say quietly

"I miss you too Shane, you have no idea" I said laying down feeling tears threaten my eyes. Why was this so hard?

"Mitchie I understand you are still mad, and you have every right to be but I promise you if you give me this chance you will not regret it" He said and I took a shaky breath.

"Really Shane…I am not mad, I am not sad all those thoughts are out of my head I just miss you" I said and he took a deep breath.

"I love you Mitchie, so much" He said

"I love you too Shane, you know I do. I just don't want to have this conversation right now" I said tears starting to fall.

"Mitch" I heard ally say

"Just a minute Shane" I said covering the phone. "Yeah" I said looking at Ally

"I'm going to see Nate, leave you alone" She said heading towards the door.

"Thank you" I whispered as she nodded and left and I sighed laying down still. "I'm back"

"Good" he said and I could tell he was smiling

"How is the tour so far" I asked

"It's alright, it does get lonely" He said and I smiled

"I'm sure it does, it's pretty lonely here to" I said

"I wish you could come see me, god just to hug you in case it's over one more time, I can't think of that Mitch" he said

"Shane you will know before midnight tomorrow okay, I can't do this right now. I would love to see you on your birthday but I still have to think, please we decided on tomorrow." I said tears starting to fall

"Okay sorry love, just my birthday without you is hard already" He said

"Well tomorrow you need to promise me you will have fun, and we will be talking I promise" I said

"Alright I promise I will do my best to have fun" He said

"Good, now Shane I'm sorry but I got to go, I will talk to you tomorrow I promise" I said

"Okay Mitchie, you aren't mad at me are you"

"No" I said about to choke on my words "I need to go love you Shane" I said hanging up curling into a ball crying.

Like I had to think, I definitely knew what I was doing. I wanted to say I forgave all because I felt like I did. I really needed to know if I was an idiot for feeling this way. I wish I had my mom to talk to. I sat up wiping my face. I didn't want to talk to Ally about it there was only one person I could think of, what a surprise me showing up at her door might be. I was sure she didn't know I was coming. She was like a mom to me and right now I needed a mom's opinion. I left a quick note for Ally. I was now in my sweats a tank top and a zip up hoody. I walk out of the room putting my hood up slipping the key in my pocket and headed down the hall a few rooms. I stopped at the room right beside the elevator a fair bit away from ours. I took a deep breath removed my hood, the hall quiet and knocked on the door. I heard footsteps then the door opened.

"Mitchie" I heard her voice and before I could say anything I wrapped my arms around her in a hug crying nodding my head.

"I am so happy to see you. I bet Shane is beyond hap… wait what's wrong why are you crying?" She asked. I was comforted hearing her voice. It was weird that she was Shane's mom but she was the closest I had. I mean what I had to talk about involved Shane, but who else did I have to talk to?

"I'll go talk to him" His dad said heading out the door

"NO! He doesn't know I'm here yet." I said slightly pulling away

"He doesn't?" His dad asked confused and I nodded

"Yeah, I am surprising him tomorrow on stage. The dancers are doing a dance for him, I choreographed it with Ally and we are performing with hoods on for half of it and when we take it off he will see me. Nate, Jason, Lisa, Caitlyn, Bruce and the dancers know me and Ally are here, we arrived this morning"

"He'll love it, but I still don't understand why you are upset"

"I just… I would usually talk to stuff about this with my mom, but I can't and just I kind of need some motherly advice"

"I'll help" She said leading me into the room

"I know it might be hard because it kind of involves Shane, but I was hoping you might be able to help me… I just don't understand my feelings really, I just needed to talk." I said sitting on the couch

"I will do my best" She said smiling

"I will let you two talk then" His dad said and I smiled nodding as he left smiling

"So what exactly is going on?" She asked

"Well I just, I said I would let him know by midnight tomorrow if I would give him a second chance, and I am. Just I feel like I can already trust him, and I really just want to run into his arms and stay there. I just don't think its right to trust him right away, and I'm confused"

"Mitchie, this might not be the best thing to say, but honestly I think you can trust him. I mean he is so in love with you, every time you call, text or your name is mentioned his eyes light up, even if he is sad. He understands what he did was horrible, and he would so anything to make it up."

"I know he would, and I would love to make him work for it, but I don't want too because I feel I can trust him already, just everything I mean I don't know what I would've done or be doing without him" I said

"Well I don't know if it's right to trust him, but if you feel like you do and can I think that's really the only thing you can do. You love him we all know that and we all know he feels the same way. Sometimes you lose things to win things and you take risks, but some are worth it."

"We have both taken risks together" I said slightly smiling

"They seem to be worth a lot… for you two"

"They are and he would be worth anything…even if I end up broken" I said

"Mitchie, I know Shane, and you know him too he would do anything to keep that from happening. You are the one for him, I feel the same way about him for you… if you feel trusting him is a good risk to take I think that's all you can do. Take the risk and believe in your love for him and his love for you"

"Thanks, that definitely makes more sense than my mind was" I smiled hugging her

"You're very welcome, oh and I am so happy you are here" She said hugging me tighter

"Me too, I am excited to tell him, I know you might not approve but I kind of booked us a room at the four seasons tomorrow, so we could have a romantic night for his birthday, then go to jersey the next day, since it isn't far" I asked

"You didn't have to ask, that's fine, just be safe and keep details to yourself" She said and I blushed

"I promise no details, or little gray's" I said laughing and she covered her hears laughing

"Deal" She said and we shook hands

"I should get back to my room, I am getting tired and it will be a long exciting early day tomorrow. We have to get there to run the dance before the boys show up. I will see you tomorrow and thanks again" I said hugging her tight

"Anytime, sorry I was a little bias" She said and I smiled

"No problem I understand" I said letting myself out lifting my hood and made my way back to my room and open the door to something I did not expect at all.

"Sorry" I said facing the door again my eyes shut.

"Oh my god" Ally said as I heard the curly haired boy stand up. I didn't expect to say Nate and Ally in a full out make-out session on her bed I mean, hair messy, shirt half way up, his off, make-out session, they waste no time

"Sorry" I heard Nate mumble

"Its fine just warn a girl please" I said

"We are decent" Ally said and I turned around to see both of them flushed red.

"Well I am glad you two are happy" I said flopping down on my bed, "you can make-out all you want tomorrow, but just not anymore tonight, please" I said

"Yeah I should go to bed night ladies" He said giving Ally a quick kiss on the cheek then left and I got up and locked the door and looked at her.

"Spill it Ally" I said sitting on my bed cross legged facing her

"There isn't much to tell I mean we were watching a movie with Jason and Lisa then he walked me to our room and he came in and we were watching TV on my bed we were just talking he leaned it kissed me then it just escalated"

"So are you kind of together now?" I asked

"I don't know we will have to talk about it later" She said

"When you can stop kissing" I joked

"Mitchie" She said tossing a pillow at me as I caught it and tossed it back

"Alright sorry" I said lying down on my bed

"You okay?" she asked

"Yeah I had to talk to his mom, she helped, I have to trust him, I feel like I can and it's a risk I know I might regret, but I regret not risking it as well. I believe in our love for each other and that is all I can really do, but I feel good about it" I said smiling

"I'm happy for you girl, we should get going to bed though, tomorrow is definitely a big day" she said and I had to agree for sure.

We got changed and crawled into bed, the lights off, and ready to sleep. I was just about asleep when I noticed it was 12:02. I quickly got my phone and texted Shane and then turned my phone on silence closing my eyes letting myself slip into sleep. I was excited about tomorrow, I was forever in love with Shane and no matter what my heart knew to trust him, and that's what I was going to do. I smiled knowing the last thing he would do was read my message that would be illuminated on his phone screen…

_Happy Birthday Shane, my love. It's your 21__st__, you will know soon enough, birthday wishes can come true, I love you Shane. So much XOX Mitchie, (your princess)… we always said forever after all._

**A/N: I promise the next chapter will be the surprise and the night in the hotel. This wasn't the best chapter and took forever but I am happy I got it done. So she will trust him and the texted hinted that I hope he understands it like we do. I will be updating again as soon as I can. Let me know what you think in reviews. Anyone glad I brought a favourite vampire into the mix, Kristen is there too. I just had too anyways let me know what you think. My first one-shot is in the works as well. Read and review. Enjoy! **

**~Kim**


	47. Best Birthday Ever

**Together at 18**

**Chapter 17: Best Birthday Ever**

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I woke up around 7:00. I sighed sitting up and stretching my arms above my head. I was tired; I really shouldn't have been sleeping in during the summer in Santa Monica that was tough. Ally was smirking looking up at me from her phone.

"Morning sunshine" She said and I tossed a pillow at her.

"Shut up, I am allowed to be tired"

"Never said you weren't" She shrugged looking back at her phone

"Who are you texting" I asked

"I'm not I am on twitter and face book sending messages back home, don't worry nothing about where I am, just in case"

"Thanks" I said smiling at her

"We should get ready to go" I said standing up dumping my stuff from my duffle bag onto my bed. I grabbed some dance clothes and changed into them tying my hair up. We were coming back here after our run through to shower and I had a few things to do for tonight. Ally was going to chill out here until I was back. We had to be out of our room at 1 so she would just hang out in the lounge, it was quite nice actually.

"Yeah we should" She agreed changing as well.

We got ready and stuck bottles of water in our purses and headed downstairs. We grabbed a ride on one of the dancer busses. It was just after 8 when we got there. The stage was just getting finished. We went upstairs and dropped off the track so they would have it ready and adjusted for tonight. It was about 9 when we were finally able to run through it.

The first few times was a little difficult with the timing as we didn't judge the space as well, we were two crowded. We then slowed it down and added a few more places for dancers to be. We spread it out and it was looking good. Around 10 we had it down pat and started running it again to the right level. We ran it 4 times and pretty satisfied. We had all worked up a really good sweat. We took a quick water break and ran it again. It was 10:45 when we all sat down on the stage drinking water talking.

"So Mitchie did you plan anything else for him?" Jen asked

"Well I am singing a couple of songs for him then we are spending the night together" I said blushing and they all oohed. That was annoying. "Stop I am totally innocent" I said and we all looked at each other and started laughing

"Right" Ally said and we just all started laughing and talking about anything really, it was nice to be able to get along with the dancers they were really cool, and shared the same of love for dance we had.

We were just about to run it once more, although we were already satisfied with it. We heard intense footsteps headed towards us. Soon Caitlyn and Lisa came running onto the stage screeching to a stop.

"You two need to leave" Caitlyn said catching her breath

"They were stalling but he is probably in by now"

"Thanks girls" I said getting up grabbing my water and bag with Ally's and we both get off the stage and jump over the gates running through the arena floor and up the stairs towards the hall. We had to get out of here, fast. I knew Ally wanted to see Nate but she can do that later. I turned around just about when we were in the hall and smiled seeing him greet all the dancers then we both disappeared into the hallway. Apparently Ally didn't miss my frown either.

"A few more hours Mitchie, it will be even better than now" She said and I smiled hugging her, "thanks Ally."

We got into a taxi out front where thankfully no fans had yet arrived. We headed to the hotel we paid the taxi and went back up to our room. It was about 11:30. Ally ordered room service and I changed then grabbed my duffle bag with everything else I had planned for tonight and jumped into the taxi getting to the four seasons and setting up everything. I set up everything shoved my bag under the bed and a couple things in the bathroom. I smiled slipping the keys into my pocket and locking the door heading back to the hotel. I got there around 1:30 seeing Ally in the lounge.

"Hey girl" I said smiling

"Hey Mitch, how are you?" She asked

"Good I am definitely ready for tonight, only a few more hours" I said smiling

"I bet, so what now?" She asked

"We are going back to the stadium and just chilling in the sound booth until they are on stage and we can get back stage."

"Alright let's go" She said.

We got out of the taxi a block away and I grabbed a sandwich and coffee from Starbucks and walked to the venue. Most fans were inside now due to the sound check. We walked around to the far gate and showed them my ID and they let me in. We went upstairs and sat in the sound booth listening to the sound check, and they were sounding really good. I was however more excited to be wrapped in his arms. Ally was mouthing along words with me and watching Nate, we need time to go faster. I quickly texted Shane and then put my phone away waiting for the time to go by.

**Shane's Point of View**

We got to the venue around 11. It was weird as there were no fans that Caitlyn and Lisa took off running. What the fuck was their rush? I was so confused Nate just shrugged, he probably knew but I just didn't care. Last night I was up until 1 reading the message Mitchie sent me over and over with so many different meanings. I couldn't help but smiling hoping I got the message. I was really hoping it did mean she was giving me a second chance. I wasn't sure but if I was I probably wouldn't have slept, I was still hoping for the best.

We are half way done our sound check and I still haven't heard from Mitchie other than the text message at midnight. These thoughts have been playing in my head the whole time I needed to know if she sent me. We finish our next song.

"Guys hold on a minute" I called and ran over to the chair I used to sit in when Mitchie would sing. I smiled seeing my phone had a message and opened it seeing it was from Mitchie. My day just really got a whole lot better.

_Hey Shane, you better be having fun today or I will have a severe bone to pick with you. Happy birthday, be happy and have fun. I will call you later after your concert, cutting it close but that's how I roll. Talk to you soon my love, Mitchie (your princess) as usual…_

I laughed reading it a smile on my face. I was upset she would be waiting that long but it was up to her and I was just hoping for the best that could be why she was waiting. The thought that I wouldn't be so broken since it was just after my birthday briefly crossed my mind but I immediately erased it and typed back a message.

_Alright I guess that is good. I can't wait to hear your voice and of course you are my princess. Thanks for the second round of birthday wishes and you don't have to have a bone to pick with me I am having fun. I can't wait to talk to you. Love you bunches my Mitchie moo, Shane (your prince)_

"Shane, come on" Nate said annoyed and I sighed tossing my phone on my chair.

"Sorry" I said with a smile back on my face "Mitchie sent me"

"Alright love sick puppy position" Nate called and I growled as Jason just laughed and we continued our sound check. Would it hurry up already I wanted the night to come I wanted to know what Mitchie decided and I was hoping and suspecting I might just be the happiest man alive later. Better if she was here but I know if any came true, only one birthday wish would. That was better than none though.

With a bigger smile on my face, in a happier place in my mind and Mitchie's voice in my mind I did what I did best sang my heart out during sound check. I did some of my moves making the group cheer and I was happy now running this sound check. It was amazing how much inspiration Mitchie held over me, no-one ever said love was understandable, it was uncontrollable, but it was definitely one of the most powerful emotions in the world. I am proud to say I am saying that form experience.

We finished the sound check and we went into the sound check party crowd and took pictures met them and signed things. It was fun this time, I was happy and definitely in a good mood to meet my fans. After that we made our way back stage. I went into my dressing room and sat on my couch. I found the itinerary for the show which was weird after Mitchie left it was usually the same thing. I picked it up to look at it. We now only have about an hour in half before our show time. We were now starting at 7 instead of 8. We would play until 8:30 then take a quick break, Shane's Birthday. Great that was written in big letters then I remembered our tradition we did for our birthday. We always made a video and played it, consisting of back stage embarrassing moments of the tour so far. I did one for Nate with Jason and for Jason with Nate, so they probably did mine together. Well that would be great. I did a lot of embarrassing things this tour. The girls including Mitchie made it that way, this could get interesting, but I knew I would get a good laugh at it so that was a little exciting as well.

I went on twitter just checking on anything that might be new. Nothing really but I updated my status.

_Back stage getting ready, MSG you ready to rock it tonight…. See you there_

I tweet it then got dressed into skinny jeans a shirt that looked alright and slipped on my converse. I ran my hand through my hair then headed back upstairs. We soon made it to the waiting room. LA was a big show of the first part but this was the biggest venue for the North American tour and I love our New York fans. I was so pumped and Mitchie, making sure I was having fun and that I would talk to her would get me through this must faster. I was anxious jumping up and down. I just want it to start and rock it, like Mitchie would want me too.

Soon we were out on stage after our walk through enjoying our show. The crowd was insane and the screams were getting really intense. I had to say I was not upset about that. We did turn right, Jen dancing along-side me and I was doing my best to enjoy it and keep a smile upon my face. We had two more songs then we would be doing my surprise. I was thinking about it more as half way through and hours closer to hearing my loves decision. She was definitely here with me and a bigger smile came to my face as I remembered her ring hanging around my neck, and I remembered what she said in the message. We had always said forever.

We all came off stage after our next song. I took a huge gulp of Gatorade and Nate went back onto stage probably to introduce the video.

"How are we New York City" he called and the crowd of course went absolutely insane "That's great, well we have a tradition to do for our birthday's and as we all know today's is Shane's" and the crowd applauded and cheered again with the odd I Love You Shane's. "However before we get to that, our dancers decided they wanted to do a little number for Shane, so let's see how this goes, so Shane this is for you" He called and he walked back over as the lights dimmed.

"What the hell" I asked

"I don't know I just found out Bruce told me" He said shrugging and I groaned slightly turning my attention back to stage to watch this little number. I guess it couldn't hurt to watch. The lights went on and the song We R Who We R came on, and so far so good it was a good song for sure.

_Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us then roll with us  
'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
When we got our hot pants on and up_

The two main dancers that had hoods up were facing the back they turned around. The outfits were good. They were wearing black shorts, a white tank and red hoodies, which most girls has undone but the two. They also had black fishnets down there legs, ripped, goes with the song that's for sure.

_And yes of course we does  
We runnin' this town just like a club _

The two start dancing down the stairs as the others descend and move to the sides of the stage, these two were definitely the centre of attention. I was trying to count how many and who was there but they were moving too fast, I could never keep it straight.

_And no you don't wanna mess with us  
Got Jesus on my necklace (lace-ace)  
Got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o,  
Let's go!_

_Tonight we're going har-har-h-h-h hard  
Just like the world is our-our-ah-ah-ah ours!  
We're tearing it apar-par-par-pa-pa-pa part  
You know we're superstars  
We R who we R_

_We're dancing like we're dumb-dum-duh-duh-duh dumb  
Our bodies going numb-num-nuh-nuh-nuh numb  
We'll be forever young-yun-y-y-y young  
You know we're superstars  
We R who we R_

_DJ turn it up  
It's about damn time to live it up  
I'm so sick of being so serious  
It's makin' my brain delirious_

_I'm just talkin' true  
I'm tellin' you 'bout the shit we do  
We're selling our clothes  
Sleepin' in cars  
Dressin' it down  
Hittin' on dudes  
Hard_

_Got that glitter on my eyes_

_Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go uh oh  
Let's go _

The two hooded dancers were now in the centre like they were fighting it was amazing.

_Tonight we're going hard hard hard ha ha hard  
Just like the world is our our our ah ah ours  
We're tearing it apar par par pa pa part _

They were throwing fake punches and dodging them. They just removed their hands from each other's hood like they were actually tearing it apart.

_You know we're superstars _

They put their own hands on their hoods and pulled them down and my eyes go wide. They definitely were who they were. Mitchie was here; of course that all made sense the dancers wouldn't just dance. I looked over to see Nate smiling; well Ally was here so of course he was happy as well. He looked at me and we smile.

"GO MITCHIE" "GO ALLY" We both called cheering them on. Mitchie glances over flashing me her amazing smile then continues doing the dance which was amazing; of course it was she choreographed it, this definitely all made sense now.

_We R who we R_

_We're dancing like we're dumb dumb duh duh duh dumb  
Our bodies going numb numb nuh nuh nuh numb  
We'll be forever young young yuh yuh yuh young  
You know we're superstars  
We R who we R_

_DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up _

Here the rest of the dancers out lined the side of the cat walk as Ally and Mitchie were facing each other. The next two lines they did side cartwheels half way down the cat walk and cheers echoed they were definitely amazing at dancing.

_DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up _

During the music they all took positions and as the lyrics started up again they started dancing again. God Mitchie was so sexy dancing and moving like that. My eyes were glued and I had to admit already the best birthday ever. The moves were insane.

_Tonight we're going hard hard hard h h hard  
Just like the world is our our our ah ah ours  
We're tearing it apar par par p p part  
You know we're superstars  
We R who we R_

_We're dancing like we're dumb dumb duh duh duh dumb  
Our bodies going numb numb nuh nuh nuh numb  
We'll be forever young young yuh yuh yuh young  
You know we're superstars  
We R who we R_

_Onh!_

The last few beats they undid they hoodies, took them off lifted them above their head and on the last note dropped them to the floor as the lights went off and the crowd went insane. I went to move onto Stage when Nate held me back.

"Not right now, wait a few minutes" He said and I sighed as he ran onto stage and the regular dancers came off stage and I looked seeing Mitchie and Ally still on the end of the catwalk Nate approaching them.

"Give it up for our guests tonight" Nate called. I smiled as they both looked at each other than at Nate.

"NATE" they both called and hugged him and everyone laughed even Nate and me.

"Yes it's me" He said smiling "Alright so I heard someone else has another surprise for our birthday boy so everyone Mitchie Torres" He called handing her the microphone as I watch him walk towards back stage with his arm around Ally then took her hand just as they were exiting the stage. I saw him give her a quick kiss and I winked at him as he blushed then turned our attention back to Mitchie who the crowd was currently cheering loudly for.

"New York how are you tonight? Let's give it up for my fellow dancers and of course CONNECT 3" She called and I smile as people cheer. I don't think I have to say why I'm her. Although I do have 2 songs I just finished and I would like to sing them for you all tonight. Shane these are for you, happy birthday I love you. This first song is about falling in love. Yes it is scary and sometimes you don't want the person to catch you as you fall for them but sometimes if it's the right one you will let them. This is Catch me." She said and as the crowd cheers and a single spot light falls on her, a track starts to play and she starts singing.

_Before I __fall__ too fast  
Kiss me quick, but make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say goodbye_

_Keep it sweet, keep it slow  
Let the future pass, and don't let go  
But tonight I could fall too soon  
Into this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so __hypnotizing__  
You've got me __laughing__ while I sing, you've got __me smiling__ in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me_

_See this __heart__ won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you do  
My stomach screams just when I look at you_

_Run far away so I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes too high  
'Cause every hello ends with a goodbye_

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me_

_So now you see why I'm scared  
I can't __open up__ my heart without a care  
But here I go, it's what I feel  
And for the first time in my life I know it's for real_

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling so please don't catch me_

_If this is love, please don't break me  
I'm giving up so just catch me_

"GO MITCHIE" I screamed at the end as she smiled and cheers erupted all around the stadium

"Thank you now my next song is one I wrote and Shane helped with the music I hope he approves, here is Barefoot Cinderella." She said and I smiled as the music I helped with started playing and she added her lyrics which were beautiful.

_OHHH... YEAH,  
yeah,  
yeah...  
yeahhh...  
every morning  
i wake up to find  
i always dream the same.  
every night i come to my window  
when you call my name  
but the way the words  
you say just fall like rain  
till i'm drowning in the sound of your invitation_

_when you ask "do you wanna dance, my barefoot Cinderella"  
don't need no slippers or a party dress,  
the way you're lookin' right  
now is what i like the best  
and then you...  
say "do you wanna take a chance?  
stay with me forever  
no one will ever be more beautiful  
my barefoot, my barefoot Cinderella."  
yeah, ohh..._

_a dream world is always perfect  
but thats not my real life  
wish you did but you don't know  
then me i am inside  
i pray that you'll come lookin' and i won't hide (won't hide)  
i'm smiling when you find me  
coz I've been waiting_

_for you ask "do you wanna dance, my barefoot Cinderella"  
don't need no slippers or a party dress,  
the way you're lookin' right  
now is what i like the best  
and then you...  
say "do you wanna take a chance?  
stay with me forever  
no one will ever be more beautiful  
my barefoot, my barefoot Cinderella."_

_when i close my eyes it starts, yeah,  
like a movie for my heart,  
here comes my favourite part.  
yeaahhhh... ohhhh..._

_when you ask "do you wanna dance, my barefoot Cinderella"  
don't need no slippers or a party dress,  
you're what i like the best  
and then you..._

_say "do you wanna take a chance?  
stay with me forever  
no one will ever be more beautiful,  
oohhhh.. Cinderella.._

_when you ask "do you wanna dance, my barefoot Cinderella"  
don't need no slippers or a party dress,  
the way you're lookin' right  
now is what i like the best  
and then you...  
say "do you wanna take a chance?  
stay with me forever  
no one will ever be more beautiful my barefoot,  
my barefoot Cinderella."_

She finished and cheers and applause one again erupted. I knew I had the hugest smile on my face. It turned out amazing and I was definitely proud. I just wanted to run and hold her in my arms now. I watch as she bends down talking to her fans covering the microphone.

"Alright so a few girls down here are going to help me on this next tune. We will sing in the microphone for a line then I will remove it and I wanted to hear all of you join in and sing. Let's do it, ready. 1. 2." She hold out the microphone to the fans "3" She said

"Happy birthday to you…"Comes through the microphone then like promised she held away from any mouth and the whole stadium started singing for me it was amazing.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Shane happy birthday to you" They all sang then broke out into applause

"Go" Nate said nudging me and I walked to the end of the cat walk.

"Thank you New York" She said and turned and she looked directly at me catching my eyes. It had been so long since we stared into each other's eyes. She smiled and I smiled back as time stayed still for seconds and it was only us. I slowly nodded my head for her to come to me. She started walking and after a few steps she starts running and sprang into my arms as I caught her and spun her around stopping as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"I love you, and missed you" She said into my shoulder

"I love you too and missed you more than you can ever imagine" I said kissing her hair as she smiled.

"We should get off stage now" She giggles into my ear and I nodded as I let her down and people cheered as hand-in-hand we walked off and she handed the microphone to Nate. I wrapped her in my arms kissing her feverishly but soft and slow for a few seconds that I never wanted to end.

"Does this mean…" I said

"I trust you Shane, don't need to prove it I trust you" She said throwing herself back into my arms

"You do" I said

"Yeah it might be a risk but I know my heart is meant to risk this… I love you and I will forever trust you, happy birthday" She said hugging me tighter and tears came to my eyes as I hugged her so happy and relieved

"Already the best birthday after" I said

"The night is just getting started, we are spending the night together, then going to jersey tomorrow" I said

"Okay, when did you get here" He asked

"Yesterday morning, we hid all day, oh and running through the hotel that was me" I said smiling as he laughed

"Sorry for calling you insane" He said

"It's okay" She said and we hugged as Nate and Jason's voices came back

"So Nate and I here made a video of our adventures back stage"

"We take pictures of our fun and even embarrassing events and we definitely gave some of Shane for you guys tonight."

"Our tradition is the video, so featuring us, Shane, Mitchie, Caitlyn and my fiancée Lisa, here we present you Shane's Birthday Video"

"Of backstage antics and adventures"

"2010" They both said together and the lights dimmed as on the big screens came a picture video of us with the song The Time Of My Life by David Cook. It was one of my favourite songs and tours were always time of our lives so it worked. I smiled holding Mitchie as they joined us. Caitlyn beside me and Mitchie, Jason and Lisa beside her then Nate and Ally and together backstage we smiled watching the video. This night was more than I could have ever imagined.

The video was amazing. There were pictures of all of us in silly poses and dancing around on the bus. There was a picture of me and Mitchie covered in whip cream as the others were covered in caramel and chocolate syrup. That day had been hilarious. We were fighting each other while making sundae and we each chose a topping to dress up in then it just got messy that was amazing. I and Mitchie were hugging covered in whip cream then it was a picture of all of us. There were pictures of me and Mitchie dancing around, writing and cuddling on the couch and people in the audience awed. There were pictures of Nate, me and Jason as well. There was also a picture of Mitchie, Caitlyn and Lisa in hysterias of laughter then the next picture was me in swim shorts and a bikini top striking a pose. Oh my god they put that on there. Everyone burst into laughter even Mitchie and I tickled her. We had a bet that the girls couldn't beat us at NHL 11 on the Xbox we were sadly mistaking because one by one they beat us all, so I had to wear a bikini and pose letting them take pictures so did the other guys. Suddenly the picture of all of us striking a pose went on and the other guys look mortified while Caitlyn and Lisa high fived. Of course they would embarrass them. I smiled at them and they nodded. The next of the pictures were just of all of us doing normal stuff we did on the bus. We had a picture of me spread across the couch watching a movie exhausted half asleep. The third last picture was all of us on stage during sound check dancing we were all happy. The second last was me and Mitchie performing together holding each other's hand during What We Came here for and the last one was Mitchie and I on the love seat of the tour bus cuddling. My lips were just inches from her and we were both smiling. Then it flashed to a screen and in bright green letters HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHANE was splashed across the screen. The crowd erupted and I hugged everyone behind stage.

"Thanks you guys" I smile and they all nod

"Alright rock star you have a show to do, I will be waiting right here when you are done" Mitchie said quickly kissing me and I smiled

"Alright" I head out with Jason and Nate whispers to Mitchie who nods and hugs him as we all join back on stage around 9:00. Now to continue our last hour in a half of our set I was excited to spend the night with Mitchie, I was wondering what she had planned, she said our reunion would be good. The best part was she trusted me and honestly I knew she could. I would never make a mistake like that again.

We were about to start the second song of our encore when Nate motioned to the far side of stage I went over as familiar music started playing I smiled as I saw Mitchie out of her fishnets, in only her shorts and tank top at the other side of the stage. Nate joined Jason on the stage and we started our song, What We Came Here For, the second time performing it and I loved it. We performed it like we did in LA and we could both feel the chemistry flying from each other. We held hands the whole time singing to the crowd and each other. This was beyond my favourite concert. LA was beyond amazing but this was just mind blowing, no-one knew how happy I was to be back with her.

We finished the song and she went back on stage then she joined us for Burnin' up. It was so much fun after the confetti fell and we said goodnight we went back stage and I was so ready to leave and just be with Mitchie. Ally was sitting beside Nate as we joined them.

"Amazing" She said hugging Mitchie and I smiled

"You to Ally, as always" Mitchie said smiling and hugging back

"Babe can we go face the fans then get our night?" I asked

"Well we could but me and Ally actually met a few people that shockingly came here tonight, so we said when it was clear they could come back, it might take a few they are kind of famous" She said

"Who are they?"

"Well last night we went to the olive garden on 5th and Rob and Kristen were they and we sort of rescued them to our booth out of sight of the windows and got talking and they are here and yeah" she said and I couldn't help but laugh

"Seriously"

"Why are they at a Connect 3 concert" Nate asked

"I don't know but they are going to meet you so wait like 20 minutes please" Mitchie said

"Alright, fine"

I watch Mitchie quickly text them as she mentioned and she walked over to the gate waiting for them. They soon showed up and Mitchie said it was okay to come back and they walked over with Mitchie.

"So Kristen, Rob, this is Shane, Nate, Jason, Caitlyn, Lisa and Ally, Guys, Rob and Kristen."

"Nice to meet you I have been sat through your movies" I said hugging Kristen and shaking Rob's hand

"Unwillingly" Jason added doing the same

"They were alright, vampires and wolves can't go wrong the love well I don't know" Nate said laughing doing the same as Kristen and Rob just laughed

"I've seen most of it myself" Rob said laughing. We all started talking and stuff and Kristen was almost start struck but really happy about meeting them. This time we swapped numbers and we all had there's and they had ours.

"We should get going we have a flight to catch in the morning too film breaking dawn in the morning, we will talk to you later" Rob said

"Sure we have to go too" Mitchie said smiling huge

"Yeah" I said wrapping my arm tightly around her

"Sure, and it was amazing meeting you all we will keep in touch, maybe get premiere tickets' Kristen nodded and all the girls smiled and us guys and Rob slightly groaned as they locked hands and they left.

We all got our things and headed to the bus through fans. We got Caitlyn, Lisa and Ally through harmlessly as the four of us took quick pictures and signed for our fans. At 11:30 we were all seated on the bus. We left and in 10 Minutes the bus stopped and Mitchie stood up. I grabbed my over-night bag and we stepped out into the doors of the four seasons.

"Babe" I said and she smiled nodding locking hands and walking through the lobby. We got into the elevator and she kissed me as it started going through. '"You got us a room her for the night" and she nodded smiling "Wow babe this is amazing, thank you"

"You're welcome you deserve to be spoiled it's your birthday" She smiled and I hugged her kissing her as the door opened and we stepped out apparently on our floor. We get into the room and I smile hugging her as she closes the door. It wasn't a suite but she made it look like one. There was a huge king size bed on a platform, with a small dining table and with a huge flat screen TV across from the bed. What shocked me the most was the candles everywhere clearly battery operated, but they lite up the room in a dimmed romantic setting. There was champagne and Champagne flutes.

"I don't know if you like it but we had to celebrate, and your mom helped so I figured it would be okay" She said and I laughed walking over to it, it's perfect, let's have some" I said walking over to a random sink and popping it open I poured two glasses and we cheered with a kiss, pressing our glasses together then took a sip.

"I'll be right back" She said and I nodded

I changed into pyjamas pants, tired of my skinny jeans and shirt for now. I was almost mad I forgot my wife beater when I turned around and heard the bathroom door open to see Mitchie my eyes wide, forcing my jaw to say closed as a smile appears on it. She was all kind of sexy, really spicing it up, even though she was beautiful anyway.

She was wearing a black corset the hugged her body amazingly showing off her curves. Her chest was beyond expressed and the green lace around the edges was enough to drive me insane. She was then in green lace panties and her legs were just gorgeous as always. I wanted so bad, and she knew it as she had her seductive smile playing on her lips. The best part though was she wasn't being superficial and wearing heels. Her hair was down and her face was clear of make-up and I was so in love with her.

She walked over to me and wraps her arms around my neck as I pulled her close by her waist and kissed her feverishly rubbing her sides as she ran her hands through my hair. I stumbled to the bed pulling her to me as we kept kissing. Soon enough I was able to get the corset undone, she really made me work for it and I let it slide off to the floor. She was gorgeous as we were just kissing topless but we both knew we were definitely turned on, especially me, mine was a little more noticeable.

"Make love to me Shane" She whispered in my ear as I kissed her neck and I let out a soft moan against her neck as she said that. She brought my lips back up to hers and we kissed

"I'd love to" I whispered back and started kissing down her torso. Soon it progressed and we were in the midst of making sweet love. It was slow and passionate like it should be. I never wanted to be rough with her, after all that was more like lust. We were in love showing it in the most sacred loving way we could.

At first I was completely surprised that she wanted too. Well only sort of because I thought I was getting a second chance I didn't know she was just going too trust me but I was doing anything but complaining and we both knew our love was that strong and I was glad she would be here tonight as well in Jersey.

It was now 1:30 and Mitchie just stepped into a shower which we both very much wanted. I changed the sheets with spare ones we found in the closet and through the other ones, in the laundry shoot the hotel had, which was new, but worked for us. Awkward if they knew the room but I somehow doubted it. I soon went to the bathroom to see her wrapping a towel around herself. I kissed her quick and stepped into the shower as well.

It was just after two when I crawled back into bed pulling her into my arms as she curled up into them. I was in my pyjama pants which were unharmed. She was in a tank top and a fresh pare of panties. She kissed my neck once as I kissed her forehead,

"I love you Shane, more then you know" She said

"I love too Mitchie, words can't describe it, I wish you could just stay here in my arms, forever"

"You do have to work" She said giggling

"You know what I mean" I said and she nodded

"I know Shane, but I need to go back and start recording, but Bruce did ask me to come back for the last concert, and I will. The last concert I will come a few days early, but only perform then" She said and I smiled hugging her

"Alright, when are you going back?" I asked her

"Sunday afternoon we are flying form Newark, New Jersey." She said and I nodded

"Okay" I said but you will be with me the next two nights" I said hopeful and she smiled

"Yeah you are staying in Jersey tomorrow night they said, so it is fine, I didn't know you had a day off Sunday" She said

"Yeah, we did it so I could re-celebrate my birthday with my family, but nothing can beat this" I said and she smiled

"I'm glad" She said kissing me again

"What are you doing when you get back?"

"I am going to LA; Ally is going to Santa Barbara and back to school. On Wednesday I am starting in the studio with Savannah, we want to release my album before Christmas or early next year" She smiled and I was so happy

"I am so proud of you" I said

"She found me a band, so they will play the music, and possibly touring with us as well, so I can get used performing with them" She said and I smiled

"It's all coming together love, I want to hear all about it a play-by-play" I said and she giggled

"I promise" She said sighing sleepily closing her eyes "But I am so tired" She said quietly

"Let's sleep my love" I said kissing her forehead closing my eyes as I hold her close. I feel her breath fall even in a sleep as I smile looking at the ceiling. "Best Birthday ever" I whisper as I close my eyes again and let myself fall in to a deep slumber peacefully again with the love of my life in my arms, once again, where she belonged.

**A/N: So first day off in a bit and I was really happy to get this done. That was my goal for today and I did it. I really liked this chapter and their reunion. I didn't really detail anything just her outfit and them kissing but that was about it. I hope you enjoyed it and I want to thank all of you for your continuous reviews I am still receiving. I have over 530 now and I am so happy. Next chapter I will skip a couple of week to the end of August. I was thinking of adding in a late version of the TEEN CHOICE AWARDS. I thought that would be interesting their first red carpet and such. Let me know what you think. Let me know what your favourite part of this chapter was with your reviews. Mine was the video and probably them talking in bed, it was really cute. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	48. Recording Barefoot Cinderella

**Together at 18**

**Chapter 18: Recording Barefoot Cinderella**

**Shane's Point of View**

I woke up and smiled feeling Mitchie's warm body wrapped in my arms. Last night was amazing and I would definitely never forget it. I turn my head towards the clock to see that it was only 6:30 am and we still had a few hours until we had to get up and head to Jersey. Honestly I could stay here all day and just sleep with my love. I smile placing a piece of her hair behind her ear. I loved watching her sleep with a slight smile upon her face. I would never get tired of this and I cannot wait until I get back and in the month of September every day I would be falling asleep and waking up to her smiling face. Then since we are still together we will be going across Europe together. I was really excited about that. Also after everything that we went through I was even more excited for my plan for our six months. Not that I ever doubted it but our love is stronger and it just helped me confirm that the plan was meant to be.

I sigh trying to fall asleep again with no luck. I slowly get out of the covers and tuck the blankets tight around her. I slip on a t-shirt and walk onto the balcony that the room came with. I smile taking a deep breath of the warm summer air. It was so peaceful at 6:45. You could hear the slight chirp of birds from central park. The hum of cars driving down the road, rush hour not visible as it is Saturday, it was so beautiful. I jumped but settled back into the warmth of the arms that just wrapped around my body, the arms of my love.

"Sorry" She whispered into my neck.

"Its okay" I whispered just loudly enough so she could hear me

"What are you doing up" She whispered again me feeling her warm breath upon my neck

"I couldn't sleep any longer, and it's just so beautiful at this time"

"It really is" She agreed and I turned around wrapping my arms around her taking in her scent. "I love you"

"I love you too" She said kissing me softly as I kiss her back holding her close. She pulls away smiling at me. "It really is beautiful out here" She said smiling

"Yeah it's also a nice time to think. Quiet, peace everything calming I love moments like these"

"Yeah I love them too. What were you thinking about?" She asked

"Me, you, us and yeah" I say feeling the heat rush to my face slowly and she giggles kissing my cheek.

"I always think about things like that"

"I also think about how this is what you were meant to do, perform, dance or sing just perform. I believe in god as do you and there is a reason for everything. Maybe the reason we were brought together was so you could get your dream of singing, and I could get mine of love and fulfilment."

She smiles "I like that theory, also I got love and the fulfilment too; I still don't know what made you talk to me that one day though"

"Honestly love I don't either. Something about you, maybe the smile you had on your face, your sad brown eyes, I just felt like I needed too. And I wrote my number because I don't know really. It seemed like you could use someone to talk to, and yeah"

"Well I will forever thank you for that" She said kissing me quick, each other still wrapped in the other's arms on the balcony.

"I will forever thank myself for meeting you and finding you, it was the best thing I ever done, for both of us I believe"

"I definitely agree with that" She smiled

"Love"

"Yeah"

"There was one more thing on my mind"

"What is it?" She asked

"Well every year after my birthday I go to church to count my blessings and everything and I was hoping since you would still be with me Sunday morning that maybe you would come" He asked

"I'd love too but wouldn't your family want too, I mean if it's a tradition"

"They don't come with me" He said

"Oh"

"I don't really want them too, it's something I like to do alone, but you are really important and I would love for you to come with me, since a lot of things I want to be thankful for involves you and you are the love of my life"

"Wow Shane I would be honoured too" She said and I wrapped her tighter in my arms hugging her kissing her neck once.

"We should back to bed babe, we have a long day?"

"Are you performing tonight" I asked and she shook her head

"No but I will be back stage waiting for you, so no worries" She said smiling huge

"Okay, and yeah we should" I said picking her up and she giggles wrapping her legs around my waist. I realized she was in booty shorts and my hands resting on her bum keeping her up as she giggled.

"Feely are we"

"Shut it" I said giggling kissing her walking her back into the room as I use my leg and kick the door closed, the curtains still shut upon them and walking to the bed laying her down as I crawl on top of her kissing her as she kisses me back.

We make out for a while pretty heated. I left a few marks upon her neck and she left at least one around my collarbone. Slight moans could've been heard but we knew we couldn't make love again. First of all we didn't have the time for the much needed sleep after and we used the only other set of sheets we were provided. I glanced at the clock seeing it was 8 when we were again crawled in bed. I set my phone alarm to about 10:00 so we would get up in time, so we could make it to Jersey, in time for at least the sound check. Giving Mitchie another quick kiss we curled up together closing our eyes and letting each other drift off into a peaceful sleep.

**Mitchie's Point of View**

It is now Sunday afternoon around 3:00. Ally and I just got onto the plane heading to Santa Barbara. I was going to drop Ally off at the house say goodbye then take the SUV back to LA where I was needed on Wednesday, to meet my band and start recording, if I was comfortable with the band that was interviewed and put together for my music. I trusted Savannah though so I was sure I would be.

The rest of Saturday was good. Bruce had left the blacked-out car and Shane drove it to Jersey, where we met up with the rest of them as they did their sound check. The concert that night was really good and I did end up signing one song, what we came here for, with them in the encore, it was a surprise for the fans and it was nice although I almost didn't want to, but for Shane I really would've done anything. That night we spent in the hotel as everyone else did. We shared a room and I loved sleeping in his warm arms again. That night we were both tired, and we didn't need to make love again, we would see each other soon enough and we could feel the love we shared by just being beside each other.

This morning we both woke up early and went to the closest Christian church. I was really honoured that he wanted me to come to his ritual after his birthday. It meant so much to me and him as well. I was happy I was with him and I was also thankful for him as much as he was for me, so it was fitting that I accompanied him.

After that we went out to a café for a lunch date. We had been spotted by the pap and a few pictures were taken but we held hands and acted just like we would any other day, as a normal couple. We ignored the pap because honestly we were just happy that we could be together for even those couple of hours.

We went back to the hotel and Ally and Nate joined us as we made our way to the airport. She and Nate actually spent the night together last night. There was sleeping and apparently kissing involved. They both seemed happy and would blush if either of us mentioned it so we kept the teasing to a minimum.

Ally and I were now on the plane heading back to Santa Barbara on the 5 hour flight. It was a tearful goodbye for both of us really. We both had tears and we hugged our good byes. I kissed Shane and hugged him tightly knowing photos were taken. Ally had on sunglasses as did Nate as they shared a very quick kiss but a long hug. We both hung on to our boys until we were boarding and with one final kiss I said bye and Ally hugged Nate once more again shielding her face as we both made our way onto the flight. I was still upset but we would be talking again and in 4 weeks he was coming home, I really couldn't wait until then.

We would be staying in LA again doing some prep for our Europe leg of the tour and I would still be recording, especially since they wanted the CD out so soon. I would mostly be working. The only thing really for the tour would be my set with the band as I already knew the stage and then Bruce was going to figure out the bus for them, after we made sure they were right for my music and that I was okay and got along with them, because that was really important for this industry to get along with who you performed with.

I sighed looking at Ally as we were flying and I was now feeling tired again. I smiled at her slipping my ear buds into my ears listening to my music as I closed the window shield lay my head on my sweater that I leant against the wall of the plane and closed my eyes letting the hum of the plane help me fall asleep.

We arrived in Santa Barbara at 6 our time, but it would be 9 back in New Jersey and the boys would be on their way to the east coast for their next concert tomorrow. I would get back to la around 9:30 our time and I would have to call Shane, hopefully he would be awake and I wouldn't wake him up, I would feel really bad.

After getting our duffel bags and getting into the car at park n fly I drove Ally to the house. I hugged her goodbye and promised I would text her when I got back to LA so she knew I was safe, I got back into the car, turned on my tunes and headed onto the interstate heading back to LA.

I got there and walked into the house seeing some of the staff and saying hello as I walked up the stairs and into my room. I texted Ally and she text back saying goodnight as she was going to sleep since she had school tomorrow. I smiled saying I would talk to her later and then I got changed into pyjamas. I decided I would shower tomorrow. I sat on my bed but didn't feel like sleeping there. I made my way to Shane's room, closed his doors and crawled into his bed as I was surrounded by the darkness and comfort of his room. I grabbed my phone and called him, hoping he was awake as it was 9:36 and 12:36 about their time.

"Hey love" I heard his voice answer

"Hi love, I am home I knew you would want to hear that" I smile

"Oh okay well I am glad love, how was the flight and your drive"

"Yeah it was good I slept a lot. The drive felt long alone but I made it home. I was lonely a little so I am curled up in your bed getting ready to sleep again."

"I would love to be in my bed with you, but only 4 more weeks"

"Yeah soon enough I guess" I said giggling, "I am going to go to bed though my love I will talk to you later, call me tomorrow" I asked

"Yeah definitely I am going to bed too. We are just about in our hotel. I love you and will call you tomorrow, sleep well babe"

"You two babe, dream about me"

"I always do" he said as I giggled

"Same here" I said "Night boo"

"Night Mitchie moo" He said and I hung up. I placed my phone on the night side table curling up more into his bed taking in what was left of his sent lingering on the pillow closing my eyes and drifting into a very comfortable sleep.

It was now near then end of August there was 3 days left so that made it the 27th of August. It made me smile especially since it was our 4 months anniversary. I had called Shane at 6 this morning excited. He asked why I was up. I was up because I was again recording today. I was getting back to waking up around 5:30 every morning or a little later and get ready to go to the studio. I was having so much fun and we are working on my songs insanely fast and I have almost my whole CD written, we decided there was one more song I wanted to record with Shane and the guys would do the music, we were going to release What we came here for on my CD I was excited about that.

I was also excited because I would be seeing him in 7 days. I was going on tour and arriving on the 4th of September. We were then returning back to LA on the 11th so I would be with them for 7 days performing the last concert. You have no idea how excited I was. There was also tons of excitement buzzing around the house and all us. I am currently on a site because of that. I am on the Teen choice awards site voting for my boyfriend and his band. Shane got nominated for best male performance on a stage he was also against Nate in that category. This was the second e-mail I was using to vote so I voted Shane 2 times now if America would agree with me, well the teens of America anyway. The band was nominated for best summer concert, hands down they should win. They were also nominated for best male group and group of the year. I was voting for them for all. They were dubbed as one nominated for hottest guy. Honestly he knew I thought he was hot damn he was full on sexy, but I voted for a friend of mine, Rob Pattinson for that, I mean he was hot and Shane has won before. The best part this year though was I would be walking down the red carpet event with him, my first ever and his first with me. I was actually really excited about that and I think he was too. Sure we were shown on dates out and about and in tabloids but this was actually a celebrity event and I would be there with my boyfriend and I was just excited that they would finally and officially see we were real. I mean we always were and it's been that way for so long just people never saw him at celebrity events with him, because we never went but now, now they will see. I am so excited.

Anyways I just finished voting and I am finishing my hair and make-up and getting to the studio. I don't put a lot on just enough so I look awake and very comfortable clothes, recording wasn't a fancy ordeal. The best part was that my band was amazing. Savannah found the perfect people. I h ad 2 girls that were back-up vocals and we didn't use them lots but enough. They were amazing and we were already great friends after a week in a half. The guys for the keyboard, the guitar, bass, and drums were all amazing. They were very good at what they did and could work with my music easily. There wasn't much piano but the keyboard player handled that too as he was a master at that instrument. They were all in their 20's, all very nice and we got along great. We had so much fun recording and goofing around I could've not asked for a better band and group of people to work with. So far they were also all scheduled for the tour which made it that much more appealing although it was appealing just being able to be with Shane, but now just more and a lot of other guys to prank, so much fun.

I have told Shane all about them and he is excited to meet them as I am excited to introduce them. They will get along great and it will be amazing being on tour with all my closest friends, well most of them. Caitlyn was still coming, but for work now and on a different bus. Ally was invited but school was preventing that. Oh right well her and Nate are practically a couple. He hasn't asked her but they talk and text all the time. We really want him to ask her when they get back. We have been telling him to and asking for details but nothing yet. Hopefully soon he will finally do it. Ally has been spilling details over the phone every day and email and text since we aren't next door to each other's room anymore. However we have thought about getting her to Europe around early December for the two weeks before Christmas the last two weeks of the tour. Finally talking about the last two weeks sounds amazing. It has been long but so worth it and I was totally ready to get on with Europe.

I know I had left the tour with personal issues but I have figured them out. I need to be with Shane as well and just everything had been going so well. I am truly happy I love what I am doing and I think he was right… I was meant to be performing in any way. I always have been performing but not in singing. I loved singing it was always a passion and when I was younger I wanted to be a singer that quickly changed. I choose dance at school it was easier and more inspirational too me then music at that point. Anger and frustration and everything came easily in movement to me until I meant Shane. I was performing in all the ways I was meant too and now I am doing a bit of both and I have never felt more sure of what I want to be doing for the rest of my life. Dancing, Singing or both I wanted to perform and I was happily doing that with Shane by my side. Nothing could be better for me, then now and I was forever grateful for god choosing this path for me, things do happen for a reason and this was how he showed me this was meant for me.

I just walked into the studio totally comfy in my Hollister sweats and my t-shirt with my zip-up and Starbucks in my left hand.

"Hey guys" I said seeing my band

"Starbucks, where's ours" The drummer Jared said

"Oh you wanted some, my bad" I said gasping taking a sip "Oh it's so good" I said smiling and they all groan and I laugh

"That's what Shane wants to hear" The guitar player Adam said and I smacked him

"Shut up" I said and he rubbed his arms

"Will do" He said and we all just laughed. We always joked around like this it was fun. I was really excited for tour it would be a laughing blast.

"Alright so are we doing Barefoot Cinderella today, I thought you guys were off today? I thought I was dropping the voice tracks today and we were doing the music in two days?"

"Don't know" Jared shrugged "Savannah called saying we needed to rush it a little so we are doing a bit of both today to have it finished tomorrow"

"Tomorrow" I asked

"Apparently"

"Alright, she'll be here soon I will have to ask her when she arrives." I said and they nodded. I sat down on the couch beside the girls chatting with them.

I was slightly confused though. Why would we have to have it finished fast by tomorrow? Oh well Savannah had he reasons. I also had had tracks for the song so they just have to lay it out and just mash it together getting the music form my track onto their instruments and back together it would take a while but it wasn't impossible in 2 days, I guess we had work to do.

"Good morning everyone" Savannah said coming in

"Hey" I said standing up "So I heard what we are doing, what's up?" I asked

"Well I have some pretty big news and I would love it to involve this song, it doesn't have to really do with the recording but we need to get this track done and make sure the band knows their parts and it will work together" She said

"What is your big news Savannah?"

"I will tell you by the end of the day. No matter what if the song is working or not I will tell you"

"Alright, still confused and we will do our best, so music or voice first"

"Definitely music, so we can play it well you sing and get it working, we have your track, so lets' break the pieces, you know what you used let's get to work"

"Sounds good, okay so could you guys get on your instruments and I will rip apart the track into your parts?" I asked as the band nodded as I headed to the main computer near the sound boards as they got into the booth on the instruments.

A good thing about this was I knew how to use a computer to create tracks and take them apart therefore I would be able to help with the recording. The best part was most of my songs had tracks or partial tracks we could use so recording was slightly easy then creating all new tracks for every song.

First I pulled out the drummer part for Jared. I told him how the beats played and we played it for him. I went into the room with him and they played it as I listened to him play inside the booth mouthing the words to it trying to time it. I then sang into the microphone with just the drums, it was weird but after a few times he got it right and I got the timing right without the other instruments.

"Good job" I said hugging him nodding as he hugged

"You two" he said smiling

The other guys were listening to the beat of the drum, the drums usually control the beat so it was helping they were working on the time off the drums beats. I finally got Adam set as we did the same thing then with Alex the bass player and finally with Matt the keyboard player. We listened to all of them and I smiled as they sound good. We did the time lay over and listened to all of it together. It was amazing the sounds sounding almost exactly like my track.

A few hours later now into early afternoon they had replayed it all together and we went over some of the timing and I was currently listening to the track which was really good, it was the track we were using for the recording. It was now my turn to lay down some voice tracks. I already had with the single instruments, now I had to with no music not rushing it taking my time, before we added it into the music, timing was hard, this was the hardest part of recording.

It was hard without my music so the time cues and it was getting frustrating. Finally I got it. The hard part now was stopping the one note too early or too late and I was getting angry at myself for screwing up.

"Mitchie take a 5 minute break then come back, there is no problem with that" Savannah said

"Okay" I said taking off my headphones and leaving the sound booth. I grabbed a bottle of water and went to the sound boards. I played the music with my voice over laid trying to figure out what to do. I got to the part and listened. I was about 2 second to late starting it. I mouthed the words playing it again and it sounded right.

"I want to do it now" I said getting up and going into the sound booth

"Mitchie, it is okay to slow down"

"No I got it please" I said noticing it was 5:30 and lots of people were getting tired and hungry but I wanted to finish at least the voice tracks.

"Alright" She said turning on the system and I put the headphones on my head and counted myself in singing. I got to the part and sang it. She gave me a thumb's up and I smiled continuing the song like I would have normally. I think I finally got the timing without the music. I finished and walked out smiling

"It worked" She said smiling

"Amazing I want to hear it with an over lay" I said hooking it up

"Alright, then pack up I'll be right back" She said and I nodded. I said goodbye to the band as we were pretty much done for the day. I played it and it sounded good. We had a few little tweaks to do but that would happen when the band played and I sang at the same time. The over lay was always a rough idea that we would follow. I was so glad she found me a band.

After listening to it I turned off the sound board and systems and packed up my stuff when Savannah came in "So Mitchie, I told the band the great news and they are all for it. I kind of wanted to tell you alone, cause yeah" She said and I laughed

"Oh right, I almost forgot what is it?" I said excited

"Well I got a call two days ago, and this song would be perfect for it. The teen choice awards are coming up in a few weeks I am sure you are aware of?"

"Of course, I am dating Shane" I said

"Well this was a request if you would perform there?" She said and I screamed

"Are you kidding?"

"Not at all, it will be a surprise performance for the fans. The presenter will know as will most of the people working it and you can tell Shane, it would be hard to sneak away from him when it's almost like your debut as a couple" She said and I giggled

"Yeah in a celebrity environment it is" I said smiling "I would love too, and why barefoot Cinderella? I mean I love the song just I don't know if it's my best"

"Mitchie you are perfecting every song you can get your hands on. You don't stop until its perfected this is your 4th song and they are all amazing. Also the meaning to this song, all girls love feeling like that to someone special so I think it's perfect for the awards. Also we were hoping this might be your first single, if it's televised first it will be good when it's released"

"Yeah I guess it is" I smiled "Thanks Savannah that is amazing, did they say why me?"

"Well apparently one of the planners took her daughters to the concert here in LA and heard you and suggested you so they've been watching the performances over that were on tape and you are in" She said

"That's amazing I am so excited"

"Yeah but the studio is closing for the night so we should probably go, we are back here at 8 tomorrow, but we will be out later" She said and I nodded

"Sounds good I will see you then" I said and she nodded

"Goodnight Mitchie"

"Night Savannah, have a good one" I said and she nodded

OH MY GOD. I practically screamed inside my head dancing to my car. That was beyond exciting I cannot wait to tell Shane. I got into the car and headed home. I got into the house which was still quiet as it usually was. I walked upstairs to see my freshly clean laundry lying on my bed. I plugged in my iPod and danced around my room putting it away making the house seem a little more alive. I was still bubbling form excitement. When I got my clothes put away I sat on my bed with my song book. I have been writing more and working on a song or two more for the album. I have been giving a lot of inspiration.

I smile looking around the room which I made a bit more like a home again since I was in here for a while. I asked one of the workers to bring some food up so they brought me a sandwich, salad and a bowl of my favourite fruit salad. It was full of cantaloupe and I loved it with milk so they brought me a huge glass. I would definitely have to eat after I call Shane as my stomach growled. I was about to call Shane when my eyes caught the sight of the time. Damn it, it was almost 9 where they were so it would be a while until I could call them. They had 5 more shows along the coast then they would go up and do there last week in Canada which was exciting for me as well. I was performing at the one in Vancouver that last stop. However he was joking that the Canadian shows might just give me the push I needed to perform, so I never know anymore.

I got off my bed and sat at my desk eating my food. I was really hungry because I ate every last bite and it was very good. I went on my computer and checked my e-mails. I had a few from Ally and there was one where she sent some of the pictures form us in New York to us. There were a lot of the ones we took with Rob and Kristen. We all looked ridiculous but all very good. I saved them and quickly sent her an e-mail back.

I went onto my twitter reading new things and about stars I was following as well as my friends. Parker had tweeted me saying he was happy for me about the recording and he would for sure be watching for my CD. I tweeted back a thank you. I had told him about the recording earlier and he seemed excited. I was about to close it when I realized a tweet that mentioned me at the top. I smiled seeing it was form Shane.

DancingMusicallyInclinedM Miss you… 7 days Mitchie Moo... love you

I laughed reading it. I loved how everyone following him would see that, it was hilarious. I actually had a lot of followers since I started dating him. I didn't really care but it was weird. I smiled and tweeted him back

ShaneGray Miss you too… and 7 if you are lucky. Love you too Boo.

I laughed knowing he wouldn't live the Boo down easily. He always called me Mitchie moo so I was getting him back. I smiled closing my computer and went to my bed. I smiled turning on some music and sat on my bed writing. It was getting darker as I heard rain start to pitter-patter against my window. I smiled turning my bed side light on. I loved the feeling of a darker room with a small light when it was raining just felt relaxing in a sort of way.

I had a few lines down that were just thoughts but I smiled thinking about Shane. He really did make me crazier, I guess this would be a new song. I smiled thinking along the lines of being crazy in love and what he does to me and I smiled writing a few lines. I was excited for this, another new song. I had a month or so to finalize my track list. Maybe just this last one and I would be happy with it.

I sat there for a while writing some lyrics playing a tune in my head. I would ask my band for help with this one though. I smiled closing my book and placing it in my night dresser where I always kept it. I had 2 note books in there now, all full of random words and scratches and then I had a binder with my songs typed up and printed off into it. I closed the drawer and got my phone. I saw it was almost 8:30 so closing in on 11:30 there I smiled and brought up his number. I pressed send and let it ring hoping he would pick it up.

I pathetically counted the rings and it was on the second last ring when he answered.

"Hey you" He answered and I melted a little at his words.

"Hi" I said smiling "I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

"No, sorry I was just getting on the bus and my phone was in my pocket which was under my jacket and it was a pain. It was raining here so I had to go to the bathroom to take my jacket off so it didn't soak everything but I got my phone" He said and I laughed

"Thanks for the life story" I said

"You asked for it" He said and I smiled through the phone

"That I did" I smiled

"I am so excited to see you in 7 days, where are you coming to again" He asked

"I got your tweet and tweeted you back" I said and he smiled. "I called you boo"

"Really" he asked and sounded like he was smiling

"Yeah, is that okay"

"Only because it's you" He said and I smiled

"Alright, good to know. I am flying from here to Newark then to Montreal. You have a show there that night. I am arriving in the morning." I said

"Alright, just let me know and I will come get you" He said

"Bruce was going to, better not to get noticed first thing" I said

"Alright, I am so glad you called I wanted to hear your voice even though I did this morning. How was recording" he asked

"It was good, long I was messing up this one line but I finally got it at the end so it was fun. The band was great and I can't wait for you to meet them."

"You said that before" he said laughing

"Yeah well you will soon enough"

"Definitely before the Europe tour" He said

"Well yes silly" I said and he giggled

"What song were you recording today?"

"Barefoot Cinderella" I said

"I love that song. It's amazing I can't wait to hear it recorded."

"OH I have news" I said

"What's the news" he asked and I knew I sounded giddy

"Well you will be meeting my band at the Teen Choice Awards" I said

"Why" He said curiously

"Well it's a surprise for the fans. I guess your fans. One of the planners saw the LA concert and suggested me so I am performing on stage at the teen choice awards" I said really loud

"NO WAY SERIOUSLY YOU ARE" he asked

"YES! Isn't that exciting"

"Oh my gosh Mitchie I am so happy for you and so proud, that is insane I will so be cheering you on" he said and I smiled

"Thanks. I was so excited when Savannah told me. That's why we were working on barefoot Cinderella I am performing it"

"Usually you would perform your first single" He said

"Yeah that will be the first one, which I don't mind it is one of my favourite songs, and I wrote another one, well started" I said

"That's great oh I am so happy. You are getting a huge hug for hours when I see you" He said and I giggled

"I will hold you to that as a promise" I said

"You better"

"You just winked didn't you" I said noticing his toned

"Maybe, fine yes it's a habit when I talk to you" He said

"It's fine' I said yawning

"Long day" He asked

"Yes I am going to turn on a movie and go to bed, you are pumped up on adrenaline still" I said

"Yeah I am, but we have to vote on this picture so I will definitely talk to you later, and let you get some sleep. I will call you tomorrow before I go on stage" he said

"Okay I might be recording but I will stop to talk to you" I said

"Okay babe, I love you and will talk to you then"

"Love you too Shane, see you in 7 days and I will talk to you tomorrow"

"Sweet dreams Mitchie"

"Always about you and candy" I said and he laughed

"The best of both" He said

"Boys and candy for sure" I said and we both laughed "Sweet dream to you too Boo"

"Night love"

"Goodnight" I said and we both hung up.

With a smile on my face I curled up and turned on Step Up 3. It was a very cheesy movie but I liked it. I placed the lap top on my bed side table and watched in as my eyes starting falling asleep. It was off my bed so it wouldn't over heat too much. I was happy Shane was happy for me and proud as well. After all he helped me sing and everything so he deserved a lot of thanks for this. I smiled as my eyes closed and listening to the movie I fell asleep knowing in 7 days I would once again be in Shane's arms for a months to begin.

**A/N: Next chapter up. It took a while and it is pretty long with just writing no songs. Not the longest without a song but close to it. I am setting it up for the next 2 chapters for sure. Nothing that exciting happened but oh well. The next one if the end of the tour then the following one is the teen choice awards. I know they happen in August usually but I didn't plan it that way and it's a story so it's all good. It's always like summer in LA anyway. I will write when I can probably get one up during this week I have a few days off. Let me know what your favourite part was. I loved when they were on the balcony it was so cute. What was your favourite part of this chapter? Let me know what you think. Please Read and Review. Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	49. Please Be Mine, This Is Our Song

**Together at 18**

**Chapter 19: Please be Mine, This Is Our Song**

**Mitchie's Point of View**

It is now 5:30 in the morning on The 4th of September and the plane just landed in Montreal. I was tired as I flew over night and it was about 2:30 in LA. The last week has been interesting. We have been working on my songs. I got Barefoot Cinderella and one more track I wrote called Work the Art done and now we have 5 done for the album which was good. Right now I was excited and ready to be with Shane for this last week though.

I slip on my glasses as I see Pap off in the distance, great. I grab my bags and head towards the door. I get bombarded with questions and flashes but I just ignore them. They asked if I was here for the tour or with Shane. I said both. I got to Bruce who opened the door and I climbed in as he stuck my bag in the back and climbed in as well.

"Hey Bruce, thanks" I said

"Anytime, thanks for coming, he is excited and we are really excited for that last concert" He said

"I might do more we will see after tonight" I said and he nodded

We arrived at the hotel and he handed me the key to the room I would be sharing with Shane for this morning. The best part was he thought I was coming in later. I was definitely going to be surprising him. I walked into the room quietly and placed my bag on the floor. I slipped off my UGGS. They were very comfortable for the plane. I was in sweat pants and a t-shirt so I walked over to the other side of the bed and crawled in cuddling close to him. He has a smile on his face. I smiled putting a hand on his cheek and pressing my lips to his in a kiss, smiling knowing he was still asleep wondering what would happen.

All of the sudden there is a swing of blankets and I saw him jump off the bed his eyes snapping open. He looks at me in horror and I burst out laughing "Surprise" I said shrugging and he sighed in relief.

"That wasn't funny"

"You're right it was HILARIOUS" I said in a fit of giggles and he sat back down

"Hey" he said smiling pulling me closer kissing me and I kiss him back

"Hi" I said and soon he had me pinned under him tickling me as I couldn't stop laughing "Please" I said breathing hard

"Say sorry my hot amazing boyfriend"

"NEVER" I shouted

"Quiet" He said kissing me as I kissed back and his hands started wandering instead of tickling me and instead of laughs moans escaped my mouth. He pulled back smiling kissing my neck as his rough but smooth callused hands run up my tummy taking my shirt with them. I giggle as he removes his mouth and pulls my shirt off as I bring his mouth back to mine in a fiery kiss. 3 weeks seemed like a long time and being just a tad physical felt amazing with him.

"Okay" I said silently as I kiss him my one leg wrapped around his waist as his hands were wandering around my torso and breasts. I giggled into the kiss as he just kept kissing me. I soon got my hands to his shirt lifting it up and separating our lips for just a moment as I removed his shirt then kissed him again feverishly.

We stayed rolling around on the bed shirtless kissing feverishly. It didn't get any further than that but just that was enough for us. I was so happy to be back in his arms as was he. We now lay in bed trying to sleep but we were now both awake and probably for the day. I sat up sighing looking at him as his eyes look up at me.

"I can't sleep"

"Same" he said sitting up and I smile as he stretched his arms all the muscles in his chest flex, he really was damn right sexy.

I grabbed my shirt and slip it back on leaning against the headboard. I look up to see it is almost 7:00. "Do you want to order breakfast?" I asked

"Sure, let's see what they have" he said grabbing the menu from the bedside table and we looked through the menu. On tour we rarely had breakfast, but we couldn't sleep and honestly airplane food was horrible and I was very hungry.

"I am definitely having the bacon and cheese omelette with extra hash browns and orange juice" I said smiling "oh with white toast" I said and Shane laughed putting his arm around me.

"Same sounds good but I'm going to add peppers into my omelette" he laughed and I nodded "and packets of hot sauce"

"Good idea" I said smiling as he called room service

"I will pay for it, don't add it to the rooms tab" He said and then hung up

"How long" I asked

"About 30 minutes" he said "Why"

"No reason" I said shrugging. He nodded and we just sat there. He turned on the TV and put on music videos. I wasn't really paying attention though I was still distracted by the view of his amazing abs a few minutes ago. He stumped me every time but that is not a bad thing.

I sat there playing with my fingers as he watched the music videos his one arm wrapped around me. It felt like forever but in reality only 5 minutes went by. We needed to get rid of these 30 minutes. I don't know what suddenly came over me but I sat on his lap straddling his legs and pushed him against the head board attaching my lips to his. His hands instantly went to my waist pulling me closer to his body as my chest now rested against his.

"One problem" he moaned

"What" I said moving my lips to his neck

"You have a shirt on" he said and I giggled sitting back taking it off then leaning against him kissing him again. I stay close against him as his hands rubs up and down my sides feeling my back. It was amazing how his hands felt along my almost bare back and my tummy it sent actual shivers down my back. We were making out for a while as we both kept moaning into a kiss. My hands were running up his chest, tracing his muscles. I felt his hands reach the straps or my bra which he slipped down. I felt them go to the clasp that he was about to release when a knock sounded on the door

"Not today I guess" I said rolling off of him back onto the bed as he groaned

"You have to get the door" he said passing me money from his wallet as I laughed at him slipping on a shirt and going to the door. The guy rolled the cart in. I handed him the cash and he nodded thanking me and left. I locked the door and walked to the bed laughing seeing Shane rolled over.

"You need to get less excited Shane. I'm flattered I turn you on but really, it's a good thing you could roll over"

"I'm fine now" he said sitting up and stretching. He walked over and sat on the table as I placed the food on it and we sat down beside each other eating our breakfast. It was just after 8 when we finished our breakfast which was really good. I was happy we ordered it. I was definitely hungry because I ate everything that was on my plate, Airplanes really needed better food.

"Can I shower" I asked and he nodded

"Sure of course, you first then I will, we will have to be ready in 2 hours anyway. Since you've never been to Canada before every day we are going to lunch in the new town, so lunch dates okay" he said and I nodded

"I love that idea, where all are we going again?" I asked

"Montreal tonight, Ottawa tomorrow then Toronto the next day, we then have the day off on Wednesday. We then have Edmonton on Thursday, Calgary on Friday and Vancouver on Saturday"

"Sounds good and we are returning to LA that night?" I asked

"Sunday evening. It's almost a day's drive, this week will be brutal. We are going all across Canada so we are driving constantly.

"Fun" I said sarcastically. This will be a really long week. I am going to shower love" I said giving him a quick kiss and walking into the bathroom

"Alright" He called blowing me a kiss and I closed the door, and stepped into the shower. I was really happy I would be here with him for the last week and that I was performing the last concert.

I showered and then Shane did. We were ready and all set to leave with our suit cases. I was glad he got a good sleep so on the bus almost every night this week for driving was alright. Apparently the most day driving would be leaving Toronto and going all the way to Edmonton as it would be the longest stretch and over a day of driving. The only longer one was Calgary to Vancouver but we could do that overnight apparently, well almost it was about 13 hours so we would arrive right before sound check. I didn't really care as long as we could semi-sleep on the bus. That's all we really needed for energy, I knew after this week at home we would be getting a few days off to sleep ,well the guys anyway I started recording the day after we got back on the Monday, fun.

We got down to the lobby of the hotel seeing the bus pulled up out front. It didn't mask all the Pap that was on either side of it snapping pictures. Well at least it wasn't ruining a surprise. Shane and I slipped on our glasses and together our hands locked pulling our bags along behind us we exited the hotel and headed towards the bus pap's shouting and taking pictures. Shane just whispered I love you in my ear and smiling we kept walking towards the bus.

We got to the bus and the door opened. "Go inside wait by the steps leave your suitcase" He said and I went up the stairs. He passed me his suitcase and I put it down. He grabbed my bag then walked up the stairs with it. "Close them" he called to the driver who did just that.

"Such a gentleman" I said giggling kissing him out of view of the window as he chuckled. We walked through the bus going to the back and putting our bags where we always kept them setting them up.

"Ready for this" He asked

"Definitely" I said hugging him. We made our way to the back room and watched as the pap photographed the other members heading to the bus. The parents were all gone already along with the rest of the crew they always where. We sat on the big couch lounging. We weren't cuddling today, just chilling. It wasn't that long of a drive to the Bell Centre anyway. It was where we were playing the hockey team Montreal Canadians play there. That was another thing I thought was amazing. We played in these stadiums where tons of famous pro athletes play it was amazing.

"Do the rest of them know I am here yet" I asked

"Nope, they know you were coming but not when"

"Hide me" I said lying behind him on the couch, moulded to his body and he covered us up in a blanket my head buried as well.

I hear them walk onto the bus and say hi to Shane and walk to the back. "They are gone" He whispered. I smile at him kissing him as he throws of the blankets and I giggle silently moving to the other side sitting beside him.

They walk out and just stop looking at me. "Hey guys" I say with a huge smile and Shane's just laughing.

"MITCHIE" All four of them chorus and soon they all throw their bodies onto the couch near me hugging me.

"Can't breathe" I said and they all laughed letting go standing up as Shane was laughing and high fived me

"Never thought they would throw themselves at me" I said and Shane smiled

"Back off" He growled at them then we all burst out laughing. I loved having fun with the group. Ever since Caitlyn and Nate kind of split we got along better. We weren't the best of friends but we were civilized, talked and laughed at the guys fashion choices. That was always fun.

We all sat down just chilling out talking about the Canadian part of the tour. We turned on the news just to have it as the background. We were chatting having fun until entertainment news caught our attention. Nate turned it up and we all listened.

"I'm Allison here with our entertainment news for the day. Today there isn't much going on except for an exciting concert coming to our city tonight. Connect 3 is here to play the hottest concert this summer. Many people are buzzing and it is a sold out concert. We heard they arrived last night and checked into the Marriott hotel down town. We all knew Mitchie Torres was no longer apart of the tour this leg but we now have an unanswered question and suspicion that she might be performing with her boyfriend and his band this evening. This morning she was spotted getting off a plane at the airport to show up at the Marriott 20 minutes later. No doubt that she is here to see them, but I bet all of us are wondering if she will be performing? If she is we have an even more exciting night planned. I guess we will all see. Now back to Katherine for the weather" She said and then Nate turned the volume down Looking at me

"What" I asked looking at him

"Well they want you to play" Nate said and I sighed

"Babe you don't have to but if you want you can" Shane said "after all this was OUR summer" He said

"It's not over this is our summer" I said smiling

"I know you might not want to and you are performing the last concert but this could help you warm up for Europe as well as the award show" Lisa said

"Right I heard about that, I am excited that you are performing then" Caitlyn said

"Thanks" I said smiling "I don't know guys"

"We always give the fans what they want so how about we let them decide" Jason said and I looked at him confused. "Outside" he said

We looked out to see all the fans that came to catch a glimpse of us as we went into the centre. I laughed smiling. "I will see" I said and they all cheered in happiness as I smiled.

We all grabbed our concert bags and got off the bus as fans cheered and there were photographers as well. The swarming question if I was performing was everywhere. We stopped to sign very few autographs as we had to get inside. There was a group of girls who were in tears and begged me to sign there things so I had to. All the boys did to they were so cute. It reminded me why the fans meant so much. They were the reason the boys and even me right now got to do this. Well damn, apparently I will be performing all week.

We were just about in the door when more pap started asking and taking pictures. "Mitchie are you performing tonight"

"I am" I said in two small words and Shane griped my hand as we got into the door closing it.

"You are" he asked

"Yeah, I saw those girls and they have signs with my words on them I have too, they are somewhat my fans too" I said smiling

"Let us fill in Bruce and the crew then" Shane said. Nate and the others smiled at me. We all made our way to the dressing rooms and started doing what we had to. I was excited again to perfume on stage. I was doing the regular set. They asked me to perform barefoot Cinderella but it really didn't sound right without my band anymore because of the tweaks we have done to it.

That afternoon we went downtown for lunch. It was called Montreal café and it was French cuisine which was amazing. Shane made me try escargot, snails and I was seriously grossed out. They were surprisingly good and apparently I would be trying them in France. He said they were even better there. Then we just had this amazing French club sandwich which I don't even know what it was but it was amazing. We signed some autographs as we saw fans and then we headed back and got ready to do our show.

It was 20 minutes to show time. The sound check and the crowd there was amazing. I pretty much did my full out performance cause I wanted to get used to it again. I was now in black skinny jeans and a yellow top that went to my thighs. I had a nice black belt on my hips and my hair was up in a curly ponytail and my make-up was done. I was also in a pair of black pumps I had bought in Santa Barbara with Ally once. I had a fair amount of money now form singing and performing and recording as well as I had saved some from Forever 21. Shane also helped me but I was somehow going to pay him back. I smile hugging them as the 2 minutes where called and I get in my position blowing Shane a kiss as the lights then went dark.

Soon the music of Brand New Day started playing and I walked onto stage singing to an amazing group of fans and the cheering was insane. I so got into the performance I was so excited. It was my first time to Canada and the best part was I was actually performing there and it was the best idea for me to sing. After my set I went off Stage greeted by hugs as they got ready. They weren't doing a walk through here but the fans were stoked just the same.

The boys were doing amazing. I danced turn right with Shane which felt so good to do after so long and everything we went through. We didn't have a song to do together but we were doing what we came here for in the encore. I loved that just the two of us did a song in the encore. The guys did do the music. I was also excited because the second week we were back after the Teen choice awards we were recording it together for my CD. We performed in the encore then I came out and joined them on stage for Burnin' up. After the confetti fell we went back onto the bus. I was happy about tonight because we actually could sleep in a hotel. We wouldn't arrive in Ottawa for 3 hours but that was fine we got a bed, the hotel was downtown and Shane told me about this amazing market.

We decided we would get up around 7:00 and go for a run which we haven't done for a while then we would have breakfast at the hotel, head to the venue then go for lunch then go back to do the concert. After the fans we got onto the bus and sat down looking at the pictured voting on one of me. I didn't agree but I did like the picture. I was singing the final note of Brand New Day and it did take on my emotion it was amazing. So I guess I got one picture already, I had to be doing alright.

We were all sitting playing video games. Right now I and Nate were sitting out as the others were having their turn. "Mitch can I talk to you for a minute" He asked

"Sure" I said confused but smiled walking to the bunks with him. I sat on mine as he sat on the one across, which was Caitlyn's

"I know it is short notice but do you think Ally might be able to come up to Vancouver for the last concert" He asked

"I don't know I could ask, but why?" I asked hoping I was guessing the answer correctly.

"She needs to come. Look I can't talk to girls I like the way Jason and Shane do I fumble my words. I am going to ask her out in the best way I can. In the form of a song" he hands me one as I start reading it. "I am going to start it on the stage then go up to the seat where she will be sitting and perform to her, then ask her to be my girlfriend, and I don't care how many people are there and I got her a locket" He said and I smiled

"This song is beautiful and that will make her feel so special. Take her back stage after she says yes though. Just in case" I said and he chuckled slightly

"Definitely there are already rumours anyway. But I don't want to wait and it will be hard to be away from her but I want her to know that she will be on my mind"

"I think she already knows but I will definitely get her here" I said and we gave each other a quick hug. Shane then came in and hugged me.

"You should go back out there for your turn" he said to Nate

"What about Mitchie" He asked and I laughed

"She's mine for the night now" he said "all of you" he whispered in my ear and I smacked him playfully

"Alright thanks again Mitch" he said taking the song with him, he probably didn't want his friends to see

"What was that about" Shane asked

"Nothing, he just wanted to ask me something. Now what where you saying about me being yours" I said smiling as his lips attached to mine and I giggled kissing back.

I smiled climbing into my bed as Shane followed and he lay on top of me kissing me as I kissed back. We just kissed very heated for a while. They were just kisses and a few hickies here and there. Well he left them. I usually only leave a few on his chest but since we kept our clothes on we decided that was fine. We needed all the energy we could get for the rest of the week so we could have fun, but no love making this week and honestly we were both okay with that. We didn't need to make love to show our love and that was one of the best things about our relationship.

We arrived at the Chateau Laurie hotel downtown Ottawa near the market apparently. That's what Shane said. It was gorgeous with tons of older architecture. Apparently it was really expensive. I then found out only the 6 of us and the parents were staying. "Why only us" I asked as we entered the lobby.

"Honestly love I have no idea, but it's nice so lets enjoy it" He said and I smiled as we headed upstairs with the rest of them.

I soon crawled into bed and into the arms of Shane who pulled me close kissing me softly in a slow kiss that could've last forever. I let out a yawn and he chuckled kissing me forehead. Shane set his alarm for 7 as we wanted to get up for a run. I closed my eyes laying my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat as we both quickly fell into a very peaceful sleep.

"Babe wake-up" I heard his soft voice and I opened my eyes smiling at him as he smiled at me

"Morning" I say kissing him softly "Time for a run"

"Yup" he said sitting up as I did and stretched my arms above my head.

"Let's go" I said happily getting up and getting dressed. I looked outside and it was sunny so I figured it would be quite warm. I tied up my hair slipped on a sports bra and a pair of yoga pants. I slipped on my runners to see Shane ready. I loved how he looked in a wife beater and basketball shorts.

"Someone looks sexy" He said hugging me

"Yeah I would say the same" I giggle kissing him quick

"Shall we?" He said holding out his arm

"We shall" I giggled taking his arm and we walked out into the elevator and to the lobby. We got out of the hotel and it was sunny and very nice. There were a few people along the streets and traffic zooming by. It was probably rush hour as it was Monday. We both smiled and let go of each other's hands as we started off in a slow pace. We got faster as we entered the market Shane was talking about. There was a lot of hustle and bustle around it. It was also huge because there was no way we would be running it all. We ran for a while at a faster pace and turned around to head back keeping the faster pace for now. We were running past a store called Sugar Mountain. Shane stopped, turned and smiled. I laughed nodding and we made our way in. We walked around the store grabbing candy and filling bags. We got Jelly bellies, 2 packs of pixie dust. It was actually just a fancy name for coloured sugar. We then got chocolate bars, FIZZ candies and like 10 packs of this favour burst gum. We then got a few more. We both spend about 50 bucks on Candy. It was ridiculous we went for a huge run burnt of calories and are coming back with bags full of candy. Oh well at least we would lose some weight carrying them as we ran. We came out with enough for a month but with all 6 of us it would be gone this week. We both carried our bags and started running again and slowing our pace back down as we turned down the road of the hotel and entering it.

After our run we both showered and got ready for the day. We then left with our bags and our huge bags of Candy. We got on the bus dropping them on the table and they all cheered happily for us. It was hilarious how we got all the candy.

We are now back on the bus heading towards Toronto and it is about 12:15. The rest of the day was good. We got to the venue and did everything then we all went out for lunch. There were a few paparazzi taking some pictures of us. They knew we were here so they were snapping picks of us on lunch. We went to this really good place called Moxie's it was delicious. We then went back and did our sound check, then our sold out concert of about 25 000 people which was spectacular.

**Shane's Point of View**

We just got on the bus after our Calgary show and were facing the 13 hour drive to Vancouver for tomorrow's show. The rest of the week was amazing. Ottawa was a fantastic show as was Toronto's at the Air Canada Centre. I always loved Toronto and the Canadian fans were so intense we loved it. We had stayed up all Tuesday night and Wednesday we pretty much slept all day.

The other thing going on this week was Mitchie and I have written a song about our summer. It was called this is our song and we showed it to the guys yesterday. We had come up with some music and tonight, Saturday we will be playing it as it is our final show of the summer tour. It was exciting to say the least but sad as well. It has been a sad, happy and amazing summer one I would never forget, especially with Mitchie, she made every day better. I don't know what I ever did without her because now I could never imagine my life without her in it now, this was forever.

We are cuddling on the couch half asleep now. The rest were all in the bunks but we were on the couch the TV playing but we just wanted to cuddle. Mitchie told me about what Nate was doing for Ally and I swore I would not say anything so I didn't. We were stopping at the airport to pick her up. We all knew she was coming but only the three of us knew what Nate was doing and I was sure he was excited. We were happy it was Saturday so she could come. Mitchie told me about the song it sounded beautiful I couldn't wait until he played it. I was sure it would be slightly embarrassing for both of them but I knew they would both be happy about it when it ended.

Honestly I would be happy when tour ended. It was a lot of work and even though we were only off for a month to do more preparations it would be a lot more relaxing and I would also get to sleep a bit more. The best part though was that I would be with Mitchie as much as possible. I was also really happy that we would be recording together. I think we might actually be putting this is our song on it as well. We will see how this goes. I slowly pick Mitchie up and lay her onto her bunk. I take off my wife beater and crawl in beside her. I wrap my arms around her as she lays her head on my chest.

"Love you" I heard her mumble as she was just about asleep

"Love you too" I said kissing her cheek as I closed my eyes the tiredness from these last few days taking over as I fell asleep.

It was about 8:00 when I felt Mitchie stir in my arms. I was still tired and I really wanted sleep to take over again. I knew we would be at the airport in an hour to get Ally. Finally it was the last day of this tour. The final night on the bus was tonight well final 20 hours. In Europe we used blacked out SUV's and our plane. It was faster that way and a lot more comfortable.

"Babe?" I heard her ask

"Yeah" I said quietly

"Why are you awake?" She asked and I chuckled

"Can't sleep anymore and we will be at the airport in an hour" I said and she smiled.

"Okay" She said sitting up slowly "I think I slept enough"

"Want to go grab something to eat" I asked

"Sure. Unfortunately it will not be like the lunches at the other places but oh well" She said and I laughed

"Well I am definitely glad we went there, I knew you would enjoy it"

"I didn't I loved it" She said crawling over me and climbed out of the bed. I rolled my eyes laughing and followed her out to the small kitchenette of the tour bus.

We made coffee and both sat down with a cup. "So I am going into get Ally, she didn't want too much attention she will have enough after tonight. Also since she was spotted a few weeks ago crying, rumours" She said and I nodded

"Yeah good idea, be careful though" I said and she smiled

"Always babe"

Finally we pulled out of the airport parking lot. It felt like it took forever after Mitchie got Ally. Pap was everywhere in the airport. They took pictures of the girls and them climbing onto the bus. Ally was now sitting with Nate on the love seat wrapped in a blanket and being all cute. It was quite disgusting but I knew we could be when we were all cute too. Lisa and Jason were cuddled on the recliner and Caitlyn was on the floor near me and Mitchie. She and Mitchie were looking over pictures. Well Mitchie was watching from over her shoulder and Caitlyn was well aware of that and they would laugh every once in a while.

We soon arrived at the venue and we all went inside after the photographs and fans. It was insane because of it being a Saturday. There were many fans and it was our last concert so we signed a lot and took pictures. The three extra girls got in as us and Mitchie stayed outside, but again the fans were very well worth it.

The sound check was coming to an end. Mitchie was really excited for when it was too end. We talked to Bruce and we were inviting our fans up onto the stage to dance around and have fun with us. It was Mitchie's idea and I thought it was good they could get pictures on the stage. We would be playing music that we could all dance too.

We finished and I walked over hugging Mitchie and walked over to the microphone. "Alright so how is everyone enjoying our time together" Mitchie asked and cheers were everywhere.

"We all decided before we go down to sign autographs and take pictures we would invite you all up here" I said and cheers were louder

"I will be at the front of the stage helping all of you up" Jason called heading there

"Line up and we will have a ball, with music and pictures on the stage, so all of you come on up" Nate called and we all cheered as the fans rushed to Jason and we laughed. Security was on the stage just in case but we were sure it would be fine.

We were all on the stage dancing along to songs the sound booth was playing. It was awesome and we were all being silly. We were taking pictures every step we took it was intense and almost worse than the paparazzi but very well worth the smiles on their faces. We were in pictures and taking them as well. It was almost 5:30 when we finally ended it. It had to end so the gates could open and we could get ready for the concert. We all had to shower too since we hadn't on the bus. The three girls had showered well we were setting up., but the four of us really needed too. We would have to after the show but we all agreed we felt dirty.

We all walked to our dressing rooms. Well Mitchie came into mine but they didn't really care. Plus we have showered together a few times not that anyone really knew that, that was definitely something we liked keeping to ourselves. Today was one of those times. We had a limited amount of time. We both stripped down and hopped into the shower the hot water cascading down our bodies. It was amazing that trails of water that ran down her beautiful body. Apparently she liked the ones that ran down mine as her finger traced one. We washed up and made out a bit after that until we decided that we should get ready for the show. We didn't make love just the kiss and being under the water together felt amazing.

Finally we are back stage and Mitchie just got her 5 minutes to go, until the show. I smiled hugging her. She always smelt amazing after her shower with her vanilla sugar body wash. She looked amazing. We all did as we posed for a picture. She blew me a quick kiss as she got into her position and the lights went dark as the audience cheered and then escalated as her music started and she walked out. Ally was in her seat and I knew Nate was shaking I smiled at him giving him a thumbs up as it was happening a bit between our set and he smiled. Tonight was going to be an amazing one that was for sure.

Mitchie's said was amazing as she threw herself into my arms after her set and I spun her around. We were singing this is our song last tonight, well last of our regular set so we were excited for that, I was just excited for this whole thing to be over.

It was half way through our set and we were ready for Nate to ask Ally. Jason just knew he was singing a song. I smiled grabbing my guitar playing it so Nate could sing off stage for Ally. Jason knew the music so we smiled starting the music as he started singing at the end of the catwalk so he could get off the stage easily.

_They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful_

_I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through_

_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_

Nate now is off the stage and starts walking down the center aisle singing still. It is so far a very beautiful song and he did it very well.

_I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true  
oh no no no no  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough_

He is now on the stand walking towards her aisle she was on the end seat. He stopped looking at her singing right at her. I smiled happy for him. He took her hand making her stand up as he kept singing directly to her.

_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_

_I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you_

_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_

I smiled as he ended and she had her hand covering her mouth the spotlight on them. Nate was beaming. I looked over to see Mitchie and Lisa looking out of the curtain smiling. Mitchie wiped a tear from her cheek and I was sure Ally was almost crying too.

"Everyone give it up for Nate!" I called and we all cheered

"Thanks you, now one more thing. If the song didn't say it clear enough. Ally…" He said looking at her "Will you be my girlfriend" He asked and we all heard her gasp. It was so cute. As I was older I was really proud of him as he was like my brother. There was AWE's heard all over the stadium.

"Yes" we heard a slightly choked up Ally speak and he wrapped his arms around her kissing her cheek as she wrapped his arms around him tightly. He lifted her up spinning her around once smiling as she had tears streaking down her face. Happy tears of course. Lisa and Mitchie were hugging smiling clapping with tears as well. Girls were amazing creatures I had to admit.

Nate and Ally walked the way he had back towards the stage and he helped her up as he climbed up as well. They walked down the cat walk and to the main of the stage. The whole time Jason was playing a guitar solo. Nate and Ally walked back stage and I smiled seeing him kiss her as she kisses him back, good thing they waited to be backstage for that. Soon Nate came back out and I saw Lisa and Mitchie hug Ally and walk further back stage. I knew what they were doing. All of us were like a family Ally included because she was like Mitchie's sister. She was another one joining us for the last song. We were really excited for that, therefore she was probably fixing her make-up and Mitchie had an outfit for her for the song. I was really excited to perform this is our song; it is going to be amazing. I smile at Nate and Jason as I take the microphone, Nate gets his guitar and we continue our regular set.

We were now half way through our last song. Well what would normally be our last song before the encore? We were just about finished. The girls were by the side. Well Lisa, Caitlyn and Ally. On the other side were the dancers. Mitchie was behind that stairs waiting for me to join her so we can do our song. I was so ready for this. The boys were already in their positions on either side of the stage where they would start. Soon we ended the song I ran off stage then entering behind the stairs where they couldn't see me.

"Hey love you ready" I asked hugging Mitchie

"Definitely can't wait" She said smiling and I loved seeing her smile. I kissed her quick as we walked up closer to the top of the stairs but were still hidden as Nate and Jason started to introduce our song.

"So we have one more song for you Vancouver" he called and the applause was insane

"We are a family on tour. We made not be blood related but we have a stronger connection our music. Me, Jason, Shane, Jason's amazing fiancée Lisa and our best friend Caitlyn. Our family on tour but we have two new important additions this year that would not make this family complete without them Mitchie Torres, the love of Shane's love and my girlfriend Ally. We our one big family and together this has been our summer."

"This is our song" Jason said

"We wrote this song travelling through Canada this week about our tour and how with just music, us and you, the amazing fans everything is right. So here we go. This is our song" Nate said and I heard them start the music. I squeezed Mitchie's hand and walked up the stairs singing my first lines as applause exploded.

_So let's sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya  
Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya_

Mitchie now emerged from behind the stairs as we lock hands and step down one step continuing to sing.

_This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
This is our song_

Mitchie and I sit down as the other starts coming out of the sides.

_Come grab your guitar  
Sit by the fire  
'Cause we all need a song  
When were weary and tired  
We'll sit here together  
And sing it outloud  
_

The stairs are now filled with me and Mitchie on the top one. Caitlyn Lisa and Ally are on the one below us. The others are filled with the dancers and some of the crew. Nate and Jason just joined the two bottom stairs sitting as we play our song and we all sing. Mitchie, I and the girls share one Microphone as we passed the other down for others and it was amazing.

_This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
And this is our song  
This is our song  
This is our song  
This is our song_

_Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya  
Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya  
And come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya  
Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya_

_This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
(Our summer)_

We were now all singing from our hearts. I am holding Mitchie's hand. We are all leaned into each other like we were actually around a fire. My eyes were filled with tears as long with Mitchie's. So were others and no matter what the end of the tour, any tour the feeling was amazing but this topped it. Seeing Mitchie having tears stain her face and huge smile on her face I knew she was experiencing it too, this was like nothing before and better that all of us were sharing it together.

_This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
This is our song  
(This is our song)  
This is our song  
(This is our song)  
This is our song_

We finished and applause broke out. Mitchie hugged me tight as I hugged her back. Tears were falling down our cheeks and it was really emotional. We all looked at each other with tears in our eyes. We all got off stage as the lights dimmed. Mitchie, I, Nate, Jason, Lisa, Caitlyn and Ally were all in a group hug behind the stage crying happily. One tour we would never forget with happiness, hatred, sadness, anger but most of all love and that would always stay with us.

After we released each other form the hug we did our encore. The regular one as Mitchie and I did What We came here for. It went amazingly well. We then all came out for Burnin' up. Everyone including our parents and the managers it was amazing. It was blowing me away, as it was more emotional and intense than any other end ever. I and Mitchie were hugging as we finished the song. The confetti was falling and the screaming was intense

"Thank you so much Vancouver" Nate called

"We could not have found another amazing crowd to end this with" Jason called

"This is what we live for. You fans are our rock, thank you so much for another tour opportunity. We love you all" I called

"Say something" I whispered to Mitchie

"Thank you so much for helping me to start living one of my dreams. You are all amazing, dreams come true, and you are part of mine I love you" she calls as cheers still escape the audience.

"I need to thank everyone on this tour, the dancers, the crew the managers and our parents but most of all my brother's Shane and Nate, My fiancée Lisa, and my sisters Mitchie and Caitlyn, and our newest addition, Ally" Jason spoke into the microphone

"Mitchie you are my wish come true, you helped this tour live, I love you "I said kissing her "MY brothers, Nate and Jason more of my support system, Lisa, Caitlyn and Ally all special parts in my heart."

"Jason, Shane, Mitchie, Ally, Lisa and Caitlyn, no matter what you are always there for me, through everything this year you are the loves of my life" Nate spoke and we all laughed. I smiled seeing Mitchie still crying

"I speak for all of us girls when we thank you three boys the most. You are what make this possible for all of us to do. To join you on these adventures, and never let them die because we will always remember these long days and nights of torture with you, but the best days of our lives as well." Mitchie said and we smiled.

We were all in a line now. It was Nate, Ally, Me, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Jason and Lisa, Our family. "Now" I called "To thank the most important people of all. The fans, you are our heroes, we love you and can't wait until we come back thanks you" I say and we all take a huge bow as the curtains start to close. The song set this party off came on and we all started dancing as the curtains were coming to a close. As soon as they close the lights come on in the stadium. We all hug as the dancers and the crew bombard us.

"WE DID IT" Jason called and we all cheered hugging everyone, this was one night I never slept the end of the tour, the adrenaline was more than anything you could imagine and I loved it.

It is now 12:30 and we are just getting on the bus. We used an hour and a half to sign and take pictures for our fans outside. We are all in the living room of our bus the seven of us anyway. We are all chatting and listening to music. This was one of the best nights of my life. We voted the picture the one of all of us on the stair singing this is our song. I hold Mitchie and look out the bus windows as we pull away from the lights of the Stadium and from our last town of Vancouver. The fading of the lights made the realism of the end of this tour intense. I then realized were all feeling the same thing. As we looked around smiling at each other tears on all of our faces. We all sat in the living room of the bus, on our way home, music playing us silent as we relished in the memories of what we shared. The summer tour 2010 came to an end, but it was just the beginning of so much more. This tour had beginnings and endings but the end of it marked a new beginning for all of us and all of us together felt the intensity of it something we would never forget.

**A/N: Summer tour done. I thought that was emotional and those were some amazing deep thoughts by Shane. I loved writing this chapter. Sorry it took longer than I thought. The next is the teen choice awards I am also pumped to write that chapter. I want your thoughts and your favourite part of this chapter there has to be one. Mine was this is our song scene and the scene of them silent on the bus it would be so intense. It's almost breath taking in my imagination. Let me know what you think as well. Also I love my Nate and Ally pairing who else would love him to ask you out like that, did anyone else think that was cute and romantic? Please Read and Review, Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	50. Teen Choice

**Together at 18**

**Chapter 20: Teen Choice**

**Mitchie's Point of View**

It was now September 15th the Thursday and I just got home with Lisa and Caitlyn after a major shop. We had to get dresses, shoes and jewellery for Saturday, the teen choice awards that I was so excited for. I even found the perfect dress for my performance that Savannah wanted me to purchase, so it was good. I smile looking at the girls and laugh as we walk up the stairs and we walk into my room dropping our bags upon my bed. Not that I cared I haven't really been sleeping there anyway. Well most thought I was. I usually always cuddling with Shane, just the way I enjoyed it.

"I love what I bought" I smile taking out some of my things starting to hang my dressed up and put our stuff away. "You girls can keep your stuff in here so the boys won't know what hit them when we get ready" I smiled

"Sounds good but I am not trying to impress Nate" Caitlyn said

"Right but you can still look stunning" I said striking a pose then taking my other dress, the one I was performing in, put it in a garment bag and hang it up. I would have to transport it early Saturday morning but wanted it to be in good condition, for little fabric, it was expensive.

"Thanks Mitch" Lisa said as her and Caitlyn started hanging up their dresses. We then put our jewellery away in my jewellery boxes and left my room. They went to their rooms as I went to Shane's to get ready for bed it now being 9. I knew he wasn't home yet as his car wasn't in the lane way. I knew they had a meeting with the record label today talking about the tour again. They had to make sure everything was going on as planned and they couldn't start it until 7:00 so unfortunately I would have to wait to jump into his arms.

I changed into my pyjama pants then a tank top and sat down on his bed turning his bed side lamps on. I closed my eyes laying my head back on the head board. I was tired. We got back Sunday at 6:00 and I was up 12 hours again after that heading to the studio on Monday. I have been recording every day and it is exhausting. We have recorded one song that took 4 days. I needed it to be perfect because it was a very important song to me. Today was the longest day though. I finished my voice tracks for Today was a Fairytale that was the song this week. I then was finished at 5:30 and the girls met me at the mall as I had driven to the studio, so we had two vehicles, but it was faster than coming back here and yeah you understand. We had shopped form 6-8:30 and I was dead tired. I grabbed a burger quickly and ate it as I drove home. I usually wouldn't do that but I was so hungry so I did just this once.

I open my eyes deciding I didn't want to fall asleep because I really wanted to see Shane. I was excited for tomorrow because I was done singing for the week and we only booked the studio for 5 hours to lay down some music for Crazier. Next week instead of just recording what we came here for and this is our song with the guys. I was going to record Crazier with Shane in the studio. I wanted him to hear it and I also think looking at him would help me because it was after all another song about him. So next week I will be spending every day almost all day with Shane and I was really excited for that.

I smile taking out my song book and laying it on my lap and looking over my songs. I was happy because I am done my song list for the record and I was finishing it and bringing it in tomorrow for Savannah to look over, she said she would probably approve it but she still wanted to look it over. I also had all my songs now printed off and in a binder with the list so she can look over them for good. I was happy because we had 3 more weeks and hopefully finishing most or all of it. The last week before we left again we were also releasing Barefoot Cinderella.

I smile reading over crazier and humming a tune to it. I had an idea in my head so I was going to play on the keyboard and then the band would help me figure it out. We would all figure it out and put a good tune for it. We needed to finish it so I could record it for Shane. I was really excited that I could. I was sure he would enjoy it, he likes all my songs and I think this explained a little more how much I loved him. He really made me crazy in love.

I heard the door downstairs open and I put my book away. I smile hearing his voice travelling up the stairs. He was so close. I continued sitting on his bed waiting for him to come in. He walked in probably figuring I would be in my room. I heard him walk to his bathroom and watched as he took off his shirt stretching his back, muscles flexing and I was putty on his bed. He was so sexy

I giggle silently to myself. I hear him use the bathroom and then he comes out and sees me on his bed. "Babe" he smiles

"Hey love, surprise" I said smiling and he ran over jumping on his bed wrapping his arms around me and I let out a laugh.

"I missed you, how was your day" he asked yawning

"Good exhausting, as yours seems to be as well." I smile now curling up to him as he keeps me in his arms. He stands up pulling down the blankets then crawling in covering us up and I smile facing him lying on my side. He lies on his side facing me as well smiling at me.

I let out a small laugh as he starts playing with my fingers. "Yeah, I'm tired how was your shopping?"

"Successful and no you can't see them until Saturday night" I said and he pouted

"Please" He said giving me his famous puppy dog eyes

"Not this time Shane, trust me worth the wait" I said

"Fine but the colour so I can match"

"Green" I said and he smiled

"My favourite and you look amazing in green"

"Yeah I knew that" I say yawning now curling up to him and close my eyes

"Let's sleep my love" He says stroking my hair and I smile as it calms me down. I soon feel myself drifting into a sleep as my head rise and falls with his chest as the sound of his heartbeat send me into dreamland.

It was now Saturday afternoon and I was just hopping into the shower. I would then be getting ready. The girls were showering as well, we all wanted to get ready together so we could wow the boys, it was always fun when you would come down the stairs and their eyes would brighten up.

Friday went well we got some good music for Crazier. I actually sang to myself as we did up the music. It was almost similar to what I wanted so it was the track we would be using which was great for recording next week as Shane could watch me. Last night Shane and I had a date in the house. We ordered Pizza and made popcorn and got lots of candy. He grabbed some beer which I was having some. There was something about pizza and beer that made it taste better. We then sat in the theater and just spent the night together watching movies. He locked the door and we told everyone it was our night. We finally went to bed around 3 and we woke up about 5 hours ago as it is now 1:30. We had rehearsals this morning, well I did and it worked alright the first run through so we came home and slept for another hour. The night though was really fun and I loved our dates even if they were as simples as movies at home.

I hopped out of the shower wrapping a towel around my body and walking over to my closet. I slipped on my bra and panties then a pair of booty shorts. I tied up my hair in a messy bun and placed all my make-up I was going to use on my vanity. Soon I heard footsteps.

"You decent" I heard Lisa call

"Yeah" I called and I turned around to see her walking in with a make-up case and Caitlyn soon followed. Lisa was in the same outfit I was but with yoga pants instead of shorts. Caitlyn was in pyjama pants and a tank top. She looked nice in a bikini but still she was insecure about her body but we just let her be. We moved the chair out of the way and we locked my door, hooking up my iPod, going into my closet and crowding around my vanity as we started our make-up. My body was shaking, butterflies in my stomach, I knew I was definitely excited and nervous but it was an amazing feeling

Soon enough we are all done our make-up and start on our hair. I helped Caitlyn straighten her normal curly hair. We then pushed it back with a gorgeous head band that matched her dress. It was almost like a tiara she would look like a princess, we all would, and no girl didn't like that. Lisa and Caitlyn worked on Lisa's hair as I decided what I would be doing.

I finally decided to leave it slightly curly and down. I had to lay down during my performance for a few minutes so it would just get ruined if I did anything fancy. I brushed it out and curled it a little the dampness holding the curls in place. I smiled liking it and let it fall over my ears as well as my back. I think I looked good. My make-up and hair done, I loved it. Me and the Girls all lined up and took a picture of our faces. It had taken a long time but we were happy with the outcomes, now for our dresses.

Caitlyn slipped into her yellow dress. It was a halter top that slimed at the waist then flowed out just past her knees. It fit her perfectly. The silver in the headband stood out more against the gorgeous yellow. She slipped on white strappy sandals and got a white clutch. She looked amazing with her straight hair to her shoulders.

I smiled turning to see Lisa looking amazing in her red dress. That was Jason's favourite colour and she suited it perfectly. Her dress had thicker straps but it had a V in the back revealing her back. The front neck was a bit of a V but not enough to show anything. She was so lucky her boobs were so perky she couldn't wear a bra but even though the dress held her perfectly and it went to her knees. She was wearing black heels and carrying a black clutch. We were dressed up pretty good for the teen choice awards but these were dresses we would just wear because they weren't that extravagant, just sounded it.

I smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror as I slip my dress on. It was a deep forest green, Shane's favourite colour. It also brought out my hair a little more. It was a strapless dress that had a corset top that hugged my torso and fell loser around my hips to just above my knees. I had some cleavage showing but not an excessive amount. It was just a fact of life, girls had boobs and no-one could help it. It wasn't an offensive amount just you could tell I clearly wasn't flat. I giggled at my thoughts and smiled at my hair and grabbed my black sandals that I could easily walk in. I smiled knowing my other dress and white sandals where back stage for my performance. I smiled grabbing my clutch slipping my phone inside it and lip stick. I fastened my necklace around my neck and added bangles and my charm bracelet to the wrist opposite my watch which I never take off unless I am swimming, sleeping or in the shower. I smiled as I grabbed my camera looking at the girls.

We all took pictures again then left our room. We heard the boys down stairs. We all smiled and called we were coming. Lisa following Caitlyn as I followed last we slowly made our way down the stairs to meet the boys, I was more excited than ever to see Shane's reaction when he would see me.

"Wow someone has legs" Nate said as I saw Caitlyn set foot on the ground and walked over as they all hugged her and she stood beside Nate. We were hiding behind the second set of stairs so they couldn't see us until we were walking down towards them. Lisa gave me a smile and turned the corner. I smiled and peeked around the corner seeing her walk down the stairs and Jason went to the end of the stairs taking her hand, giving her a kiss on the cheek and walking to stand beside Shane, my turn!

I smile turning the corner and smiled seeing Shane's eyes go a little wide a goofy smirk across his face. He was definitely undressing me with his eyes. I knew him way to well. I took a few slow steps taking him in. He was in dress pants with shoes then a button up green top that he looks dashing in as his raven black hair was its straight self. It looked amazing it looked like he ran his hands through it. I wanted to as my hand itched to do so.

I smiled as I got close and he walked up to the stairs. He took my hand as I reached him and brought me in for a loving kiss as I kiss him taking the chance to quickly run my hand through his hairs then pull back.

"Speechless" He said and I blushed hugging him again.

**Shane's Point of View**

As she hugged me again with her cheeks rosy I almost lost it. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. Sure I have seen her undressed and in comfortable clothing and she was stunning in all but I was floored at this. I've never seen her totally dolled up but I was not complaining. The dress complimented her features and hair so well as well as her brown eyes that were sparkling like diamonds to me. They were always so easy to get lost in. I was lost for words as I relished in her hug as I pulled back smiling my best smile for her.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world" I said kissing her quick

"You look amazing and so handsome" She said and I chuckled

"You haven't seen me in a tux yet" I said and she giggled now taking my hand

"Alright lovers, let's get into the limo we have to get to the red carpet on time" Nate said opening the door. We all walked out as he entered last and we climbed into the limo taking seats on the leather benches. The limo for this was amazing Mitchie was in awe. It had a huge TV on the one side beside one of the doors. Between the two doors was a bench, on the side opposite the TV and another one across form the one between the doors further into the limo. Mitchie and I shared the far own as we were out last, behind Nate, Caitlyn, Lisa and Jason. We had all been to the awards before but Mitchie seemed shaky.

"You okay" Shane whispered

"Nervous" She said and I nodded

"I will be right beside you, my arms around your waist. We will have to stop to sign autographs take pictures just like concerts. We also stop for quick interviews and such, not long. 20 minutes then we will be inside." I said

"Okay, you are beside me I will be fine" She said and I kissed the side of her head. We were just about to arrive. Nate turned on the TV to see our cue as the reporters would be announcing the next limo. Nate was first to go out.

"Alright the next limo had just arrived, everyone get ready for connect 3." The TV said and we heard screams from outside. Mitchie laughed as the driver open the doors and flashes were consuming our sights.

We move closer and I can now hear the introduction. We made our way outside. "Now the final member, Shane Gray" He said and I got out holding Mitchie hands "And is gorgeous girlfriend Miss. Mitchie Torres" The reporter said and She came out with a huge smile and we all started making our way down the carpet.

She kept close to me as I had my arm around her constantly. We smiled for pictures along the wall with the sponsors. We all did some alone as together and all the girls then all the guys and a few of the four of us. We signed some things for our fans and took fast pictures as much as we could as more people arrived and we got closer to being inside. I was really impressed how Mitchie adapted as she seemed to be having an amazing time. I was glad, the way she sang, she would have to get used to this.

We all joined up and the six of us went onto a platform with Entertainment Tonight for an interview. "Connect 3 and their amazing date's tonight" The interviewer named James said

"Now we heard that you three aren't performing this year, any reason for that"

"We weren't chosen this year to perform, the list of who are performing is an amazing group of artists sure to give a great show" Jason said

"We are presenting an award however, the award actually for new breakout artist" Nate said

"Anyone you want to see win that category"

"They are all deserving and we will see what the teens decided later on" Nate answered again

"We are just happy to be invited back and nominated in 3 categories together and me and Nate in 4 we are honoured. It is amazing to see how the fans choose and we wish all the best to the other artist's as well, all of them deserve to be nominated for their categories."

"Anything to add Mitchie"

"These guys are amazing people and performers. They definitely deserve the nominations they have be given. I am just honoured to be here at the rewards and who knows maybe one day I will be here for a nomination"

"I have no doubt we will be seeing you back here either, we heard there is a surprise performances, rumours have been floating around it would be you can you tell us anything about that, or if it's true."

"Honestly, we will just have to wait and find out"

"Alright thank you all so much for your time and all the luck on your nominations tonight." I watch as he turns to the camera as we step down and more get up for their interviews.

"That was perfect Mitch" I heard Nate say while squeezing her elbow lightly as she smiles. Together we all make our ways into the venue and walk down to our seats. Mitchie, Myself, Nate and Caitlyn sat on the one couch. Jason and Lisa sat upon the one in front of us with Lucy Hale and Ashley Benson from Pretty Little Liars, which was nominated for a show, which they deserved as well.

We all waited anxiously as the rest of our fellow nominees, and guest then the audience filed in. Soon enough the host was up and the show got started, I was hoping this would be another night of amazing memories we would all share, Mitchie especially, her first award show and performing, it was amazing for her and I would not want to be beside anyone else more deserving of performing on the stage in front of me.

We watched the award show and it was amazing and we weren't even half-way through it yet. Taio Cruz and Katy Perry had performed already and they had been amazing. Katy sang teenage dream and we all danced to it, which was really fun. I was excited now because the next award was Best Male performance. Both Nate and I were nominated for this against each other but either way we were happy, even if neither of us won, again an honour to be nominated.

"Now Kristen Stuart and Kellan Lutz" the announcer called and we all cheered as they made it to the podium.

"Well this is an amazing feeling" Kristen spoke "Don't you think Kellan"

"Definitely it is another honour to be back and nominated as well. As actors we know how much we have to put into a performance to make it real but we get many chances to get it right"

"Performers on stage such as dancers and singers get that one shot live, so the nominees for best male performance on stage are"

"Nate, Connect 3" Kellan said as the crowd went crazy the screen showing a view of Nate form this concert

"Justin Bieber" Kristen called showing a picture with some more screams.

"He takes it" Nate whispered and I nodded laughing

"Jay Sean" Kellan announced

"And Shane Gray, Connect 3" Kristen called and Mitchie cheered loudly with other audience members.

"If Justin doesn't win this one I will be devastated" Kellan said pretending to sweat and laughs erupted.  
"The winner is…" He continued about to unroll the towel that said it.

"SHANE GRAY, connect 3" Kristen called as Kellan turned it around.

I stood up and gave Mitchie a quick kiss as I high fived some of the other performers and Shook Justin's hand as I headed up to the stage. I gave Kellan a hand shake and hugged Kristen giving her a kiss on the cheek. I got the surfboard and stood at the microphone.

"This is amazing. I need to thank the nominees for sure, they are all amazing. Nate, you deserve this just as much as I do right now. I honestly thought Justin had this, so this is a surprise. Thanks to the record label, my band, my friends Caitlyn, Lisa, my family and Mitchie my love all for you. You guys, the fans are amazing and make all this worth it, we do this for you, thank you" I finished and walked off with my surfboard to the back past stage as other presenters come out. I finally got back to my seat and hugged Mitchie as she kissed me and we watched more of the awards.

Soon we had to get ready to present and Mitchie and to go get dressed. During a commercial we all went backstage and Mitchie was ushered off to get ready. We presented our awards and the winner was, surprise, surprise Justin Bieber. He was amazing and deserved it. There was another commercial and we went back to our seat because Mitchie was up next. I was standing up at the end of our couch because she would be coming near us and I was to twirl her, it was so cute. I smiled as we came back and Taylor Swift was standing on one side of the stage opposite Mitchie to introduce her.

"So it is now time for our surprise performance this evening. This artist is amazing at what she does even though she is new to it. I was asked to present or introduce an act and when I found out it was her it was an easy decision. She has just started an album, no released tracks but already a huge following. She was on a tour nominated for the best summer tour this night. I am most excited about this performance. So everyone give it together to the girl with Shane gray as a boyfriend, Mitchie Torres, with her soon to be single, Barefoot Cinderella" She shouted and we turned to the stage where spot light came on and it was amazing. I loved the introduction.

Mitchie was lying on a bed. The drums behind it as the other members of her band where to the side of it. The music starts and Mitchie sat up beginning to sing. She soon got off the bed and started walking down the stage singing. She looked beautiful in a light purple dress. It was thin straps and silk material that fell to her knees, she looked like she was ready for bed, other than her make-up and the while sandals that made her legs stand out. She was so hot I wanted to take her to bed. Damn my sex drive! She was definitely rocking it. The chorus in the middle she was walking through the audience. She reached me and I twirled her as she kept singing. She looked at me and made her way back to the stage continuing to singing. She got back towards the bed talking more of the words at the part walking closer to the bed sitting back on it her knees curled beside her. "No one will be as beautiful" She said fading her last note and laying down on the bed as the lights turn off. I was immediately back on my feet cheering as where others cheering and screaming for Mitchie. It was an amazing performance especially for her first time.

When Mitchie came back to the couch I gave her a huge hug which she definitely deserved. It was amazing as was she. I was so glad we decided to not attend after partied. The 6 of us were heading home to chill out together and celebrate, plus we were all pretty beat over the last weeks, I for one was still recovering on my sleep form tour as Nate and Jason seemed to be as well.

The rest of the awards so far went great. We ended up winning best male group and best group which was amazing. We didn't expect to come home with more than one at least. We lost hottie of the year to Robert Pattinson, but honestly we didn't mind. It was now the last award of the night was best summer tour and we were up for that.

Ashley Tisdale and Zac Efron, two amazing actors were now presenting it. They were very nice people actually but I was squeezing Mitchie's hand because I really wanted to win this one, it would mean so much. They announced the nominees and Mitchie squeezed my hand supportively as they were about to announce the winner.

"And the winner is…" Zac started

"Connect 3" Ashley shouted and confetti fell as Start this part off started playing and we all stood up. Mitchie gave me a quick kiss hugging me. I followed the guys walking with her.

"Shane" She said trying to let go

"You deserve this as much as we do" He said and I sighed gripping his hand walking up with him.

"Wow this is an amazing award to receive, we put these shows on for you and to get feedback in the form of a teen choice surfboard is more than enough" Jason said

"We thank all of you the fans for coming to see us, we love performing for you and voting for us, you are all amazing" Nate said

"We need to thanks everyone we thanked earlier, and Caitlyn our girl for helping produce our latest album and Lisa, Jason's amazing fiancée for the photographs but most off all, who my surfboard is going to, Mitchie Torres, for joining our tour, and choreographing our dances, you are truly the heart and soul to this tour, and never would've happened without our opening act, Mitchie Torres everyone." I said and watched her bush as we all applauded for her. We went off stage hugging each other as she hugged me and gave me a quick kiss. I know she was embarrassed but she really did deserve it.

When we get home we all change into our pyjamas and go to the theater to watch movies. We all just wanted to relax. We all curled up in the big comfortable lounge chairs and turned on movies. We all had popcorn and soda as it was the best combo for movies. The night was amazing and there was no better way to end it with all my friend, comfortably at home, watching movies and eating popcorn, with the woman I love, and will one day marry curled up in my arms.

**A/N: So shorter chapter compared to the last few. I just really wanted to do that and let Mitchie perform, it wasn't the best chapter though but I think it was alright. The guys won and Mitchie rocked the house for sure and they needed the red carpet scene although it wasn't a huge deal. The next one is recording and a story of a dream being crushed that Mitchie gets involved in. Then the next one am interview with Ellen and Mitchie then off to Europe. And then the 23****rd**** chapter of part 2 will be the 6 months, this story is coming closer to end but we still have a few chapters and an idea of what some of them are about. Anyone think they know what the 6 months surprise will be, it's pretty big. Let me know what you think of that and this chapter. Please read and review. Enjoy!**


	51. Lovers Recording and Dream Crushed

**Together at 18**

**Chapter 21: Lovers Recording and Dream Crushed**

**Mitchie's Point of View**

It is now 7am on Monday morning and me and Shane just left our home and headed towards Starbucks before we head to the studio. We were up fairly late even though we knew we had to record. Yesterday was fun though. We went to bed at 3am Saturday night, well technically Sunday morning. Well Shane and I didn't really go to bed. Well we did but we made love before we curled up and actually slept. It was amazing to feel that again since we hadn't for a couple of weeks. Finally we fell asleep in each other's arms. Yesterday, Sunday, the other 4 went out to hang out. I actually think they went to the pier. Shane and I woke up around 11:00. We stayed in our pyjamas until after lunch then we got dressed into our swimsuits and went outside, it was a gorgeous day.

We ended up staying out side swimming and laying in the sun until about 6:00 when everyone else joined us outside and we had a BBQ. It was so much fun. All the parents and all six of us were actually in our swim suites, swimming and laughing and eating hamburgers and hot dogs with all the fixings. It had to be one of the best days I have ever had. Well to think of it, it was the best day I had had with all of us together. It was 10:00 when the 6 of us jumped into the water one more time. The parents were sitting on the patio with the moon shining and some candles lit for more light. It was gorgeous. I remembered swimming in the ocean during the night when I was younger and it felt just like that again. I smile as the memory of last night came back to me.

_I was leaning against the pool at the shallow end watching the rest swim when Shane swam up to me and put his hands on my waist kissing me as I happily returned it. Water was dripping down his face but it was so sexy. I loved that it was a salt water pool. You could taste it on his lips._

"_Your so tempting" I whispered as he chuckled kissing me again_

"_I could say the same too you and the water washed off that cover up that was on your neck." He growled and I let out a soft moan kissing him_

"_I don't care" I giggle_

"_Good neither do I" He said kissing me again as I wrap my legs around him as he puts me on the edge of the pool. I giggle into the kiss. We pull away and I am breathing slightly heavily._

"_We should stop though before people start watching" I giggle_

"_Let's go inside" He said and I looked at him_

"_Why Mr. Gray I don't know"_

"_Oh stop joking come on, go get dressed and I will meet you in your room" He said and I looked at him_

"_Okay" I said slightly confused. We wrapped towels around us and said goodnight to the parents as we walked into the house. His mom yelled to behave. We were climbing up the stairs at that point._

"_OKAY" I called slapping Shane's bum which made a bigger sound then I thought it would and he groaned as I burst out laughing as he ran up the rest of the stairs. _

_I went into my room and changed into pyjama pants and a t-shirt. I laid a sweater upon my bed to put on before I went to sleep. I loved sleeping in my sweater as it was really comfortable. I tied my hair up into a messy bun and walked out of my closet to see Shane walking in. He was in plaid pyjama pants and a t-shirt._

"_Hey love" He said hugging me_

"_Hey" I said "So just chilling out" _

"_Nope" He said taking my hand and leading me onto my balcony "Up there' He said pointing_

_I smiled "Okay" I said climbing up to the roof _

"_Be right back" he said and I nodded down at him. I sat up pulling my legs to my chest and watching the sky and listening to the parents chatting and the rest of our group still splashing around in the pool. Even though I was so close to them I felt in my own little world, and I was glad Shane was part of it as he just finished climbing up with a blanket and sat beside me wrapping it around our shoulders. "Didn't want us to get cold" he said_

"_This was an amazing idea, haven't done it in a while" I said leaning against his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around mine and we just sat in our own comfortable silence looking up into the night sky. I felt at complete ease as I listened to his steady breath. _

"Babe" I heard Shane speak and it brought me out of my thoughts and back to reality.

"Yeah"

"Were you listening to me" He asked

"Sorry I zoned out, what did you ask?"

"What you wanted, we are next in line"

"Oh sorry" I said feeling heat rise to my cheeks now blushing

"You're blushing what were you thinking about?" He asked

"I'll tell you when we are out of drive thru. I want my Venti Caramel Macchiato and bagel with butter" I said and he nodded. We pulled up to the speaker, he orders then we drive up and retrieve our order as he pays. I smile taking a sip of my coffee as we start towards the studio.

"Alright, so love what were you thinking about."

"Yesterday night, our kisses, sitting on the roof it was so magical and felt amazing, we hadn't done that in a long time" I said

"Yeah it was and I can't wait to do it again. Maybe this coming weekend, but right now I am really excited to record with you for the week"

"Yeah we will be done Thursday, well that's what savannah said but can you come back on Friday?" I asked

"Sure I'd love to for what though" He asked

"I am recording a new song I finished a week or so ago, the band helped with the music we set the track on Friday and I would love for you to be there looking at me when I'm recording, it's about you" I said blushing

"I'll be there" He said squeezing my hand as we pull into the studio. We get out and walk in after seeing the pap snap a few pictures through the gate. We walked into the room that we always sat in with the recording booth attached to it. We sat on the couch eating and talking. Soon I smiled seeing the band walk in. Shane was going to meet them at the teen choice awards but that didn't happen so I would introduce them now.

"Hey guys" I called

"Hey" they all chorused nodding at me then noticing Shane.

"Alright so Shane, Mary and Santana are the back-up vocals" I said and they both nodded

"Nice to meet you ladies" Shane said shaking their hand and I laughed as the girls tried not to giggle.

"Shane, Adam is the guitarist, Jared plays the drums, Matt is bass and Cody is keyboard and piano" I said as they all shook hands.

"Nice to finally meet all of you Mitchie speaks highly of you" Shane said and I beam

"I'm sure she does" Jared says laughing and I stick my tongue out at him

"It's nice to finally see what makes her write all these amazing songs, she is very talented" Matt says

"That she is" Shane said and I blushed giggling

"Guys stop! Plus what are you all doing here I thought you weren't coming until Friday to record the new song after I laid vocals."

"We are signed to you, so signed to Savannah so she got us to come in to meet Shane and the guys so we can get to know them a bit before tour."

"Awesome"

"Oh I forgot to tell you. Bruce called we actually have 3 weeks after this one instead of two so the single will be coming out over a week before we leave and you have an extra week to work on your album" Shane said

"OH MY GOD NO WAY" I said jumping back on to the couch landing on him in a hug

"That's amazing"

"And you're heavy" he said and I slapped him playfully getting up and everyone laughed

"Jerk"

"Love you too" he said and I laughed

Finally Nate and Jason arrived and we started recording. It was really fun I was dancing around in front of the microphone with Shane as we sang. We then got Jared to add some drums which was awesome so him Nate and Jason also laid some tracks down. We started on what we came here for and so far it was sounding great.

"This is what we came here, came here for" I sang the last lines with Shane on Tuesday night looking straight into his eyes standing beside each other singing into the microphone. I smiled at him breathing heavily with him. We had sung this song countless times today and I was pretty sure we nailed it that time. I hugged him tight as he hugged me and gave me a soft kiss. I was really hoping we were finally finished. Don't get me wrong I loved recording and it was so much fun with Shane, I loved sharing this with him. Just we had sung it at least 50 times or more dry with no music. We never got the timing right and I think we finally did.

"We did it this time" He said and I smiled huge as we walked out of the booth. Savannah and my producer was the only one there

"Where is everyone" I asked

"Supper it's just past 7. Let's run this through the sound board see if we got it right and if we did you will do it with the music through your head phones, then once with everything, then we will be done for the night" Savannah said and I nodded my stomach now growling. We played it and it sounded good, it was pretty much perfect.

Shane called Nate and he brought us some food back. We were full and back in the booth at 8. I was ready for this day to be over. It was around 9:30 when Shane and I were listening to the final recording of us with Nate Jason and Jared playing live. It was good. We all left as Savannah and James, he was my producer for the music was working on it. We would hear the final product tomorrow when we started this is our song. I knew recording was hard but it was harder with two voices because the timing was so important, but I had fun none the less.

Finally it is Thursday night and we are almost done this is our song. I have had so much fun recording with Shane but this week as been brutal. We got home around 10:30 I could never fall asleep till at least 11 then I was up at 6 to shower and get ready to do it all over again. We are just finishing supper and then we were doing another hour or two and we would be done. I was most excited for tomorrow though because I would be recording Crazier for Shane. Yay!

I was eating pizza with Shane, Nate and Jason. We were laughing and talking really excited to be finished this. I was too. After tomorrow with crazier done we would have 8 tracks and I would only have 5 left. I was hoping to get those done in the last 3 weeks. I had my track list which Savannah was also bringing me back tomorrow. But the next 3 weeks were going to be a busy 3 weeks. I was ready for almost no sleep at all.

"Alright guys, let's finish this" Savannah called as she walked back into the studio.

"Yeah" I said really enthusiastic and laughed as I skipped into the recording booth hooking up my headphones and placing them on my head ready for this.

"Excited much" Shane said standing beside me

"So excited" I said and we both laughed as the guys laughed at us

We did what we did last time. We sang it dry two more times just in case and it sounded perfect to me so we then played with the music in the background which was good. Shane and I were nailing it, we also had microphones for Jason and Nate to join in with the music when they played, and it was after all our song, so it would sound better with more voices. They would be background though. Finally we were doing the set when they were playing and we were on the final chorus.

"This is our song" I sing and then Shane sings the final line

"THIS IS OUR SONG" He sang out and we ended smiling looking at each other again. There was so much chemistry when we performed together it was breath taking. Before anything happened I leaned in and kissed him passionately as he kissed back picking me up and I pulled away hugging him. He took the headphones of my head and his and spun us around as I laughed. I was about to ask him to put my down when he tripped and we came crashing to the ground me landing on him.

We burst out laughing. "You are so clumsy" I teased and kissed his nose standing up and helping him up. I loved that no matter what we always had fun together.

"Alright let's finish this" Savannah said and we all exited the booth listening to it to adjust it and get the finished track tonight so tomorrow the boys wouldn't have to come in. The band was joining me and Shane tomorrow. They hadn't been here Wednesday and Thursday but they were fine with that, I was just happy we were done this song and that much closer to be finishing my CD. This was actually even more exciting that I could have ever thought and I really did owe this to Shane and was hoping the song tomorrow would definitely show that.

It was 10:00 when Shane and I pulled out of the studio parking lot. We just heard the final track of this is our song and it was amazing. It was the version that was going to be on my CD. We also decided that we would be releasing it as the second single. It would be released the first week of November when we were on tour. I hope Europe would like it as much as North America does. To say that I was excited to visit Europe and get my music out there would be an understatement. The best part though was that I was travelling Europe with the love of my life. He keeps telling me he can't wait to be in Paris for our anniversary I am anxious to see what he has planned but I guess I will have to wait.

We get into bed around 12:00. We got home and grabbed something else to eat. We ate left over pizza from dinner that we brought home. It was good, Shane always found it gross how I loved my pizza cold but honestly most Italian food was better cold, Pizza, Spaghetti even lasagne. But since it was his house I joined him in the kitchen so he could warm up his pizza.

I now lay in his arms our hands locked and just breathing silently in the middle of the night. "This week has been so fun" I said

"It had been, I loved recording with you, and the passion you show even just dry singing is amazing love" He said kissing my hair and I giggle

"Thanks, I feel more powerful singing with you I cannot wait for you to hear the song tomorrow" I said

"I know you won't tell me anything about what it is except it's about me but please" He said

"I'm sleepy Shane" I said closing my eyes and he pulled me close as I look up to see his eyes closed his breathing starting to slow

"Love you

"Love you too and babe"

"Yeah" He asked

"You make me crazier" I said and felt myself slip into a sleep leaving those four words hang in the air. That was the only clue he was getting. Within 8 hours he would know exactly what I meant. He really did make me crazier in love.

**Shane's Point of View**

"Babe what does that mean" I say as I heard her last words. I sighed when she didn't answer and I heard her breath steady. She was asleep and that would drive me crazy until I knew what she meant. It was something about the song but I really wanted to know now.

I sighed realizing that there was no way I would know tonight and I would have to wait. I was glad we would be getting some sleep though. This past week was pretty rough but I loved being with Mitchie because next week was going to be really busy. Insanely busy she had so many things to do and I have a few things to do myself, one was for me. I mean it was strange but I knew it would make me feel better about my anniversary present. I talked to my dad and mom about it and even though it wasn't what normally would be done, we all agreed that it would make me feel better. It was going to take a drive to Santa Barbara but it was worth it. I smile though because I could not be more excited about my present, only my parents and I knew and that was how I wanted to keep it. The other one was a surprise for Mitchie. I was getting something done in our apartment in the development and I was showing her the week before we left for Europe so we could maybe get it ready for Christmas this year. It would be amazing to spend Christmas with my family but have our own home to go to. We had Santa Barbara too but I was sure this year was our home here, something I would have to talk to Mitchie about, late anyway. I was excited for the surprise and I was sure she would love it, it would mean a lot to us. That I knew was true.

I woke up as I felt a warm trail of kisses run along my neck. "Morning" I said quietly in a slight moan as she kisses a soft spot on my neck. She bit it gently and I knew she was going to leave a mark. I chuckled as it was very rare she would leave one, she always surprised me.

"Morning" she said kissing my lips

"You should keep waking me up like this I really like it" I said giggling hugging her as she smiled

"Yeah, you can do the same" She said and I smiled

"I don't mind at all" I said kissing down her jaw and she smiled

"Good"

"What time is it?" I said yawning

"5:30" She said smiling

"Why are you smiling we went to bed at mid-night? Wait why are you up to begin with?"

"I couldn't sleep and we have to shower before we leave at 7" She said

"I can still sleep for 45 minutes" I said groaning

"Well we need to shower, instead of taking two longer ones I was thinking one longer one for the both of us" She said winking at me as my eyes open. "But you can sleep if you want"

I sat up as she waved and I watched her walk into the bathroom leaving the door open. 5:30 in the morning, showering with my girlfriend I had to say I couldn't disagree. I sighed getting up stretching as I heard the shower start. I walked quietly taking my clothes off and closing the door. I opened the shower curtain slowly and stepped in behind her.

"Morning" I said wrapping my arms around her waist kissing the wet skin on her neck softly.

"Hey, you joined me" She said turning around smiling

"Always" I said kissing her as she kissed me back. I leant her against the cool shower wall a shiver running up her back. I leant my body closer to her kissing her more feverishly.

We kept kissing the hot water falling on top of us. I couldn't help but get a little excited as the heat and her body right against mine. Last time we had a shower on the tour bus and just made out was hot but this was hotter and so sexy. My girlfriend was sexy. I hold her waist pulling her closer as she giggled into the kiss.

It was at least 30 minutes later when we decided we should get washed up and ready for the day. One day I was hoping we would maybe take a step and make-love in a shower but it was not something that was happening in my parent's house. We didn't even make love a lot. When we did it meant something that was more important than my shower fantasises. I laughed silently at myself as we continued to wash up. We washed each other's hair. I loved running my hands through her damp hair and I loved the feeling of her massaging my scalp with the shampoo it felt so good.

We both got out wrapping towels around our bodies. We walked into the main room and I walked over grabbing clothes from my room.

"Grab me a pair of your pants and shirt" She yelled

"Why" I said confused

"All my clothed are in my room, I don't usually shower here remember" She said

"Right" I said laughing tossing her sweats and a shirt. I watched as she left the room in my clothes. I dried off and got into my skinnies and a t-shirt. I dry my hair with my towel and toss it into the hamper. I slip my wallet and phone into my jeans pocket when Mitchie walked back in. She looked gorgeous in her skinny to the knee shorts and a tank top. She had her hair tied up still damp and I always loved her hair damp. I walked over hugging her

"Ready for today"

"Yeah" she smiled kissing me "It's actually only 6:45 want to go out for breakfast, have a breakfast date… we haven't gone out for breakfast in while"

"Sure, sounds amazing" I said wrapping my arm around her waist and we made our way to the garage.

"My turn" She said grabbing her keys off the hooks and skipped over to her car. I laughed as I got into the passenger seat. I smile seeing her smile starting the car. We soon pulled out of the laneway blasting our music.

It was crazy how in love we were. We have been dating for just about 5 months and it was so surreal that we could feel so much for the other. I never knew love really could happen so but for me it was instantaneous with Mitchie and I knew she felt it too. The love we shared could conquer all we were thrown into, we were meant to be together, forever.

I smiled squeezing her hand as we sang along to songs until we pulled up the IHOP. I laughed I hadn't been to an IHOP in so long it felt like forever. I would definitely enjoy this. We had an hour until we had to be in the studio. That would give us enough time, I was excited and Mitchie laughed at me as I was practically bouncing out of my seat, god I was a little kid sometimes.

"You are such a child" She said getting out. She takes my hand as we walk towards the restaurant.

"You love it"

"Now look both ways before you cross the street" she said in a motherly voice

"Yes mother" I said and we both laughed as we entered the restaurant.

We got a table for two. Mitchie wasn't jealous but I could tell she was annoyed by the waitresses fighting over who would serve us. I took her hand and rubbed my thumb along the back of her hand.

"It's okay we are almost done" I said and she smiled

"Thanks"

We both ate pancakes and waffles. I got blueberry pancakes with extra syrup and whip cream. She got strawberry and cherry waffles with extra whip cream and syrup as well. We both did like the same things. We shared both plates and we still didn't finish it all. It was a lot of food but so amazing I loved this, one of the best ideas Mitchie has ever had.

After breakfast we had 15 minutes lefts to get to the studio. We walked across the street holding hands lucky the pap didn't find us at IHOP. We got into her car and headed towards the studio. We got there and walked in to see everyone there.

"Sorry" She called to Savannah and she waved it off

"It's fine, glad you are here we are going to let you lay your voice track down first" She said

**Quick Mitchie's Point of View**

"Can I talk to you for a minute first" I asked and she nodded. My producer wasn't set up so the sound booth was the safest place. We walked in knowing no-one could hear us.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Nothing, just this song is really emotional for me, I was wondering for the first take if just you, James and Shane were there not the whole band, they've read it and heard slight versus but I just I know I might cry and it's for Shane so I would really like if it was just us four, if it was possible"

"Of course Mitchie, remember emotions let the song live, you're the artist I will let them know"

"Thank you" I said and we left the room

"Alright guys and girls do you mind if…" She started

"Not another word" Jared said and they got up and left. I really did love my band.

**Shane's Point of View**

"You okay" Shane asked me worried

"Fine, you can sit beside Savannah James and watch me okay, this is an important song for me to sing" She said smiling

"I promise" I said kissing her and she smiled

"Okay I'm going to go sing now" She giggles and I sat beside savannah so I could look straight into her eyes. She looked amazing behind the microphone with the oversized headphone upon her had. I blow her a kiss as she returned one.

"Alright Mitchie, ready when you are" James said and she nodded

"Ready" She said taking a deep breath and began singing. I knew I would soon be mesmerized.

_I'd never gone with the wind_

_Just let it flow_

_Let it take me where it wants to go_

_Till you opened the door_

_There's so much more_

_I've never seen it before_

_I was trying to fly_

_But I couldn't find wings_

_But you came along and you changed everything_

I looked straight into her eyes smiling as she was watching me intently while singing. She had tears built up in her eyes threatening to fall. I watch as at certain lines she closes her eyes and opens them as a few tears slip down her face. I saw her taking deep breaths, this song was breath taking.

_You lift my feet of the ground_

_And spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling_

_And I am lost in your eyes_

_You make me Crazier, crazier, crazier_

_I've watched from a distance_

_As you made life your own_

_Every sky was your own kind of blue_

_And I wanted to know_

_How that would feel_

_And you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_

_You opened my eyes and you made me believe_

_You lift my feet of the ground _

_And spin me around_

_You make me Crazier, Crazier_

_Feels Like I'm falling_

_And I am lost in your eyes_

_You make me Crazier, Crazier, Crazier_

_OH…OH_

_Baby you showed me what living is for_

_I don't want to hide anymore_

_You lift my feet of the ground_

_And spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feel like I'm falling_

_And I am lost in your eyes_

_You make me Crazier, crazier, crazier_

_Crazier, crazier_

She ended and I didn't lose my contact with her eyes. God that was so full of emotion. I quickly glance at Savannah at James to see them just as mesmerized as I was. Savannah also had tears in her eyes honestly so did I. I drew my attention back to Mitchie. She had her hands covering her face, her body slightly heaving. It was so hard to see her crying even though I know some where happy tears.

I jumped off the stool and went into the recording booth. "Babe" I said taking her headphones off and hugging her tight as she kept crying into my shoulder. "Love please doesn't cry. That was the most amazing song you have ever sang, I am so honoured." I said rubbing her back. I looked to See Savannah and James had left. I lifted her up taking her out to the couch and sat her in my lap.

"Really" she whispered

"Yes I had tears as well. It was truly amazing, so amazing you won't have to sing it again. It was as close to perfect as anyone could get. It was so full of emotions and that is truly what makes your music so amazing. It's all from the heart and that was so powerful, we were all in tears except James" I said and she giggled

"Thanks and sorry that I'm crying"

"Don't be sorry it is perfectly fine. I'm glad you are calming down though you broke down a little love" I said stroking her hair and wiping her cheeks clear of tears

"The power of emotion took over I couldn't help it, I am glad you were the one to see me sing it first" She said

"Me too" I kissed her and she smiled into it. It was one of the most amazing experiences I could've shared with her. And it was truly our moment.

There was a knock on the door and we pulled apart as Savannah came in still teary eyed. "That was astounding Mitchie I almost can't believe it. US three if you don't mind are going to listen to it, we might be adding it as an acapella track if you want"

"Let's listen to it first" Mitchie agreed and stayed in my lap my arms securely around her. Savannah nodded and walked to the sound board pressing play and her voice once again filled the room. We were all teary eyed again. The raw emotion within it was more powerful than almost anything I have ever felt.

"Babe you have to put it as a track, not everyone can do that, and there were no words to explain it" I said and she smiled

"Okay savannah we can use it as an acapella track" Mitchie smiled

"That's amazing Mitchie, I am so proud of you, Can you handle singing it again with music for the original version. She asked

"Yeah I can" She said and I squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Okay, can the band watch through it and then play with you" She asked

"Yeah they can, they are a big part of this as well" Mitchie smiled again, she was so happy and honestly I knew I had a huge smile upon my face as well. I gave her a quick kiss before Savannah called the band and James back in.

The rest of the day went by good. Mitchie still got teary eyed when she sang so did Savannah. It truly was amazing and her fans would love it. I was so proud and also knew her parents would be as well. She finished the final track for the original version and I wrapped her in a big hug. She gave permission for Savannah to play the acapella one in front of the band. They loved it and the girls got teary eyed. There was no doubt that the song would be an amazing track on her CD.

Savannah gave back Mitchie's binder fully approved and her track list was set. She was so happy and practically bouncing off the walls as we headed out hand-in-hand to her car at around 8 that night. She had the biggest smile on her face it was contagious because I could feel a huge grin on mine as well, this day if it was possible made me fall even more in love with her.

We got home and she dropped off her book and such in my room then left to have a shower. This was the perfect chance. I got her binder and quickly photocopied the songs with my printer and hid them. I needed them for her surprise, not whole songs but I would have to read them to get the lines. I was really excited for her gift, and I didn't think she would fully mind as I have heard all the songs that were on the list, as did most of her fans, well the ones at the concerts.

After she showered and I decided to re-shower as well we got dressed and went down stairs eating some of the left over pasta they had had for dinner. We said hello to everyone as we went back upstairs. We curled up in bed and turned on Entertainment news to see what was new. I don't even knew why we really cared I guess something to pass the time.

"This week has been pretty calm for celebrities. We have the original sightings with nothing to exciting. We are happy to let everyone know that Mitchie Torres is still in the studio working on her album. This week however three of our favourite boys joined her. The boys of connect three. We don't know if they were recording with her or meeting for their own album, but we believe it was for hers. Today her and Shane arrived and left together and they seemed fairly happy. Well we can say we are all excited to hear when the release of her CD will be. Also if anyone wants tickets to see her on Ellen Friday I would now try they will be gone fast. We have a pair of two so come to the website to enter and we will announcer the winner next Wednesday. She is inspiring and truly resembles that dreams can come true.

"Wow you are a hit" I said and she giggled

"I am shocked she asked me to be on the show" Mitchie said

"Don't be modest, you are amazing for the show and get the whole hour, I'm sure she has lots of questions and you have three songs to sing" I smiled

"I got that planned and I'm glad you three our coming"

"Definitely I think the final song will surprise her" I smiled

"I'm excited to share my story if asked, I am ready to do so" she said and I kissed her knowing she was so ready for this interview.

"So it's fitting that next we have a story of 16 year old whose dream on singing was just crushed. It is truly sad and I am now really disappointed in some of the music industry"

Mitchie's eyes snapped to the TV rather viciously. This was definitely going to be interesting. I turned it up as the commercial played listening before the story.

"We are now back and onto our next story. 16 year old Madison Gears from Florida has an amazing voice. There are videos of her singing on you tube and she can really sing. Here is a taste of it" The reporter says and plays a clip. She was really good, like really good. "A record company in town wanted her to sign a deal, they had a contract written up all she had to do was fly here with her parents, sing and sign if they truly believed she had what it would take. One thing they were not supplying, air fare. They wouldn't even supply it for just her. She doesn't come from riches and they could not afford to fly here. Therefore the record company said there was nothing they could do and just let her go" I felt Mitchie tense under my arms and rubbed her back. "The record company who I cannot name has millions of dollars and not enough to bring a singer who is so talented here then I have no respect for them what so ever. I hope she will be picked up for her amazing talent and one day they will be kicking their butts for losing out of her. Madison we all hope you the best and support you, we believe you will get here one day. That is all for me tonight on Entertainment News tune in next Monday same time and we will keep you posted"

I turned off the TV slightly angry myself. "I hate those people. How could they do that to her? Singing was always a passion of mine and with you it became a dream and I don't know if I would be doing it without you but god she has it. I have been in a position like that not having money, feeling hopeless god I hate that they did that" Mitchie said mad

"Mitchie calm down"

"Calm down, you saw that, that is horrible how can someone to do that to someone so young she deserves to at least get a chance to sing for a record company. You saw her she was good"

"I know but listen to me Mitchie moo." I said and she sighed smiling at my nick name for her. "You are recording with a record label, celebrities work for charity you have a voice let it be heard" I said and she smiled

"You are right, I cannot wait to go to the studio tomorrow, I have a voice and Savannah would listen, OH MY GOD I HAVE A PLAN" She shouted and laughed

"I'm sure you do but right now babe, let's rest and sleep you have another long day tomorrow and you will need then energy" I kissed her cuddling her close

"Okay but I am still thinking of my idea"

"Okay, I know you will think of something amazing. Night my love" I said kissing her temple

"Night Shane I love you" She said

"Love you too" I whispered and I heard her breath slow to a nice even pace signalling she was asleep. I smiled watching her sleep for a while stroking her hair as my eyes started to close and I myself floated off into a comforting sleep.

**A/N: Chapter 51 for the whole series now done I am so happy. I hope you guys enjoy this. Her singing Crazier was amazing and emotional I love that song it does make me cry sometimes. I also did some cute Smitchie moments. I am excited for next chapter there is more about 16 year old Madison as well as Ellen. I was going to do the 6****th**** month on the 23****rd**** chapter of together at 18 but with new idea in my head it could be the 24****th**** but if not then the 25****th**** for sure. The story is getting closer to being over. Every chapter gets closer. I am so proud of this story and thank you all for reading and constantly reviewing. I am glad you are still with it, just a little longer. Let me know what you think and any favourite parts of this chapter. I liked The BBQ, Crazier and also the IHOP part that was really fun to write. Any idea on what's to come? Let me here your thoughts. Please Read and Review.**

**~Kim**


	52. ELLEN INTERVIEW

**Together at 18**

**Chapter 22: ELLEN INTERVIEW**

**Mitchie's Point of View**

It is now the following Wednesday and so far it's been a good week. I am almost done my 10th track which is amazing. I finished one yesterday and we are almost done the music for my next one. I am doing voice for it tomorrow. I was off Friday as I was doing a live show of Ellen which I was really excited about. I was excited to meet her, talk to my fans and make an announcement, well sort of. Ellen got a hold of Savannah and me and we had come up with something we were excited to announce.

I was over all just excited to be on the show. It was almost a dream. I mean I didn't think Ellen would ever want me on the show apparently she did, so I was happy. I haven't stopped bouncing off my seat since her phone call. It was quite hilarious if you saw me. I just couldn't sit still anymore. I haven't been able to tell anyone so I cannot wait for the show to tell people. Shane knew but he was the only other one. I was doing something amazing for someone who already was so thankful I couldn't wait to actually meet her, she seemed so special.

I am so overwhelmed though. Next Monday I am back in the studio. Tuesday I have a radio interview in the morning another recording session until 6 then a photo shoot with Lisa for my album. I was so happy she would do it for me. We knew what the cover was and we came up with ton of outfits and ideas for me to do, that was going to be a late night. Then Wednesday I was recording all day and going on the David letterman show with the boys about the tour, I was about to be dead tired. I was then in the studio every day through till the following Tuesday except Saturday, but you will find out why at Ellen. That Wednesday the band and I would be rehearsing on stage for the tour. This was so much work. I sigh sitting on the couch alone eating as the rest of the guys went out. I was just trying to wrap my head around all of this. I was so thankful but exhausted all the same.

I haven't seen Shane a lot except for at home. I always left before he did and he was always home either before or just after. He said he was actually doing a lot and I didn't bother to ask. I trusted him and we were so happy. He had his career too so I was just happy he wasn't just sitting around.

"Mitchie you ready?" Savannah asks as she walked back in from lunch

"Yeah do you mind if I quickly just call Shane?" I asked pulling out my phone

"Not at all" She said sitting beside James. I smile walking out of the room and call him without anyone around.

"Hello" he answers

"Hey love, how are you"

"I'm great are you on lunch now?" He asked

"Just finishing, sorry I didn't call earlier I was just wrapping my head around the next 2 in a half weeks it's pretty crazy" I said

"Yeah it is but I am so happy for you"

"Are you busy right now?"

"Nope not at all, what's up?" He asked

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to meet me here round 8 and go for dinner then head home, we are just finishing Believe in me today them I am done for the day. Just we won't have a date for a bit so I was hoping tonight"

"Sure I will be back in town by then" he said and I was confused

"You're out of town?" I said

"No I just…"

"Shane don't lie where are you"

"In Santa Barbara I had to get something from the House, I forgot a guitar there I wanted for this tour, and I had ordered something at a shop that came in so I came to get it."

"Oh, you could've told me I would've loved to have gone to see Ally" I said

"You are busy love and don't worry we will be back, we can come back this weekend, it's your last weekend of freedom for a while"

"Okay maybe, I have to go Hun, you will be here at 8"

"Yeah definitely Love you Mitchie moo"

"Love you boo" I said and hang up. I turn around to see Jared and Adam behind me smirking "What do you want" I say

"Say hi to your boo for us" Jared says and I look at him

"Shut up" I say chasing after him and into the room

"Alright you guys let's finish this up today so we can start a new one tomorrow we have 3 more tracks after this lets do it" She said and I smiled going into the booth after sticking my tongue out childishly at Jared.

The only part I wasn't comfortable with about my band was we all noticed Jared was a little too happy when we teased each other. He always tried to flirt with me and I would always change the subject. Even Shane noticed it last week. Jared knew I was with him I just hoped that this would be okay for the tour. It would be completely uncomfortable if something went down so I was hoping for all our sakes he could simply keep it platonic, I would have no problem I just hope he realized that's all it would ever be. I was with Shane forever and I really don't want to have to sit down with Jared and spell it out for him, cause he is nice and rather him figure it out on his own then have to tell him and hurt him. I guess I would just have to do what I have to do. I nod at Savannah as she gives me the count down and I start singing believe in me the final time dry, I had got it the last two tries but she wanted me to switch something this time so I was trying it out. I loved her suggestions though cause they usually made the song that much better.

"So you see now, now I believe in me, now I believe in me" I sing out holding the last note then ending and Savannah was smiling

"That was perfect the rift you changed was fantastic" She said and she pushed the button so I could hear

"Thanks. Now we just need to add it to the music?" I asked

"Yeah, alright lets listen to it and see what to add"

After redoing it to fit it to my music as we changed a bit of how I sang we finally were able to continue. It was 6:45 as I started singing along with the band playing live to see if it was good. None of these tracks really went on the CD but we would listen to it and see if it worked so it would sound right when I sang on stage. We did it 3 times to make it perfect. After that it was just after 7 and I was excited in less than an hour I would be going on my dinner date with Shane.

"Alright we are done for the day, go have dinner have an early night and I will see you at 7:30 sharp tomorrow" Savannah said and we all groaned

"7:30 that's earlier then today" the girls said

"Then get to bed, we ended earlier than usual if we can finish this by the end of next week you will have the extra 3 days off possibly, so we can stay later and start another song now or go home and be back at 7:30"

"Bye" all of them chorused and left as I laughed "Do you mind if I stay here for a bit, Shane's going to be here at 8"

"Sure, did you not drive today?"

"No Lisa was on her way to some photography shops and stuff she was going to pick me up tonight but I just let her know Shane was, we are going on a date. We haven't for a while" I smiled

"Well enjoy you are busy these next weeks and months"

"Yeah" I said smiling

"Well I am off for the night as well so I will see you tomorrow just log out of the room when you leave" She said

"Sure thank you Savannah"

"Anytime" She said and she left. I sat on the couch and played on my phone waiting for Shane to come. I was really excited for a dinner date. Then we could go home and cuddle. There was really nothing better after a long day of work them going home and cuddling in the arms of your loved one. Well sharing a few kisses was nice too.

At 8:00 I place my bag on my shoulder and walked to the front of the studio. I opened the door to hear the familiar pure of his Camaro and see it pull into the parking lot driving closer to me. I all of the sudden got really anxious and waved at him as he got closer. He pulled up to the curb and I got in placing my bag by my feet.

"Hey" he said smiling

"Hey" I said leaning over and kissing him passionately

"Hi" he said chuckling

"Sorry wanted to do that since this morning"

"Its fine" He said smiling giving me another quick kiss as I do my seat belt up as he pulled out of the studio

"Where are we going?"

"I was thinking Hollywood for supper"

"Sure" I said smiling

"Awesome" he said smiling taking my one hand and quickly smiling at me as we started towards Hollywood.

We soon parked on Sunset Boulevard and walked across the street to KETCHUP. It was a new fancy but casual restaurant I had heard about. I was excited since I have never been there before. We walked in and got a table for two. The tables and chairs were all white and the lights were red it was really cool. We sat down and got a drink. The waitress knew who we were and I could see her smiling at Shane. I was so happy all I could do was laugh at it.

The dinner was amazing the names they had for simple things were hilarious. We had appetizers for dinner and they were so good. We had the threesome. It was three kinds of fries, Sweet Potato fries, Garlic Parmesan Fries and Spicy Fries. It came with 5 types of ketchup. There was Maple, BBQ, Ranch, wasabi and chipotle they were all so good. We then had barking dogs. They were hot dogs in the cutest little buns with salsa, chilli and cheese. We also had Californication, they were crab cakes and absolutely delicious. We then had deep fried Oreo's for dessert and it was so good. Like an orgasm in my mouth pretty much.

After dinner we walked out hand-in-hand and headed to the car. Unfortunately someone ratted us out and we were surrounded by paparazzi. They were letting us walk but very crowded. They were screaming countless questions about everything and anything, so much for not being noticed. It was stupid there were recently no rumours or anything so I don't know why they need pictures, apparently sightings.

We finally got in the car and pulled away from the curb driving off. "Sorry love" Shane said and I shook my head

"It's fine really it's part of our life Shane. I don't mind having some pictures taken, it's the rumours I hate which there hasn't been many lately. I am thankful for that. We have our public relationship, but we have our private one as well I don't mind. It can get annoying but I always have you with me" I said taking his hand and he smiled

"Well I feel the same way, I love the way you think" He smiled and I kiss his cheek

"Let's go home" I say letting go of his hand so he can keep them on the wheel.

"Alright" He said as we started heading home. I yawned and closed my eyes leaning against the window the hum of the car and sound of soft music helping me slowly fall asleep.

The next thing I felt was a cool breeze hit my face. I open my eyes to see Shane carrying me into the house. I curl up into his arms still tired. "Go back to sleep love, I got you"

"Love you" I whispered

"I love you too" He said kissing my forehead as I sigh into his chest as he starts up the stairs towards his room, and the warm comfy bed I was looking forward too.

I smiled as I felt him lay me down on the comfy bed. "I am so tired" I said yawning

"You should get changed" he said giggling.

I sighed sitting up taking my shirt and pants off. "I don't want to go to my room" I said sighing

"Here" he said passing me a long button up shirt of his. I took off my bra and slipped it over my shoulders and did it up. I curled up under the blankets closing my eyes as I heard him still in the bathroom. I was really tired and needed sleep especially if I was to be at the studio for 7:30.

Soon he crawls into bed and wraps his arms around me pulling me closer "You sleeping" He asks and I giggle

"Almost, more so that I am now in your arms" I said loving the feeling of his warm bare chest against my body.

"You look sexy in my shirt by the way" he said and I giggled

"Thanks"

"You want to know what you reminded me of when I carried you in my arms"

"What" I say more sleepily

"The first night I found you, carrying you into the inn, but I like this situation better"

"Much better, I am not cold, or sick and of course you can cuddle me, without my freaking out in the morning" I giggle and he kisses my hair

"Definitely, now before you get over tired, sleep my love" He said rubbing his hands along the shirt covering my tummy

"Sounds good" I say yawning closing my eyes and locking my one hand with his resting it on my tummy, my body moulded to his, my head against his chest. I once again feel asleep listening to his steady heartbeat, it had the quality to make me relax and always slip into a very peaceful sleep.

It was now Friday morning about 3:30. I had curled up in bed with Shane around 11:00. I just woke up and I can't fall back asleep. I knew I was way too excited for the Ellen show today. I was really excited for this and everything else that was going on. I was anxious as well. I found out last night the release date of my album. It was coming out the Tuesday before Christmas, December 20th. I was actually super excited for that, I was also glad we would be back form the European tour by then and for Christmas.

I sighed sitting up knowing sleep would be impossible. I looked over to see Shane still fast asleep. I kissed his cheek and got up quietly going into my room. I didn't know what I really wanted to do. I was bored and it would seem like forever until I would be able to actually wake up Shane and get ready for the day.

I went onto the internet and decided to rent a movie from iTunes and watch it. I rented Mean girls 2, I knew it would probably be cheesy and pretty bad but I was bored and wanted to watch it anyway.

I curled up in blankets on my bed and laid down placing my laptop beside me and started watching the movie after grabbing a glass of water from my bathroom. After the movie I just decided to down load some music I have meant to download for a while. I smiled remembering my single was coming out on Tuesday I would definitely have to buy it even though I had a copy just to support my cause. I lay in bed it being about 5:30 now. I would wait until 6:30 to wake-up Shane. I closed my computer and decided to go cuddle with him for a while longer.

I made my way to his room and crawled into bed. I curled up close to him and felt his arms wrap around me and new he was awake "Where were you" he asked still sleepy

"I was watching a movie in my room I couldn't sleep but I thought I would come and cuddle for the next hour before we should get up and shower. We have to be at the WB studio for 8:30. I am really excited to be on her show"

"I am excited for you as well" he said kissing me softly

"Maybe I shoulder sleep for one more hour though" I said

"Let's sleep then miss thing" He said and I giggled into his bare chest as he pulled me closer. I kiss his chest and moan softly.

"You are making something so much more tempting love" I said giggling now kissing his neck as he moans softly

"Well you aren't helping any" He said huskily and I smile. I loved being turned on by him as well as turning him on. It was so much fun, I loved teasing him but hated when he teased me. Probably everyone felt that way.

"But your skin is so tempting" I said kissing up his jaw to his lips running my hands and nails gently along his abs.

"Babe, really you are being a tease"

"I never said it couldn't go further" I said against his lips kissing him. I pull away looking at him then roll us over so I was on top of him. I giggle as he takes off my tank top and smiling as I clearly had no bra on.

Soon we were making love as quiet as we could our clothed thrown around in the room. I always felt so much closer to him when we made love and it could be because our bodies were pressed as close as could be, but it was still amazing. We were so much in love and even without making love we could show that, but every once in a while it was nice to show in a physical sense as well. It was also a good, loving way to pass an hour we had.

We both entered his shower around 6:45 still kissing. We were definitely in love and still very turned on as we stepped under the hot water. We kissed for a while our hands exploring each other's body. We finally stopped kissing and touching each other and focused on getting and staying clean. We washed each other's hair like we usually did when we shared showers then got out wrapping towels around our bodies. I quickly made my way to my room thankfully not running into anyone.

I got dressed in a strapless black dress that fell just above my knees. I had a pink belt under my breasts letting the dress flow out a little from my body. I slipped on my 4 inch black pumps. I smiled keeping my hair down and putting on my make-up. I could've got dressed at the studio but I didn't really feel like it so I would just wear it there. I had got the dress recently and I loved the look of it. I grabbed my ROXY tote bag and slung it over my shoulder. I had stuck my pink button up fancy jacket in case it got cold. When I was ready I went over to Shane's room seeing he was ready. It was just after 8 when Shane, myself, Nate and Jason were headed to the interview, they were watching me from backstage. When the show was about to be over and I was going to sing my final song, it would be this is our song, my second single. I was going to say I was recorded with them and they would sing and play without being seen as if it was recorded and when I start singing when Shane would be they will come out from backstage and join me, saying I was excited was a little of an understatement.

We arrived just after 8:30. I met Ellen who was amazing. She was so funny and I remember watching her show a few times when I was bored and not busy, she always made people laugh. It was just after 10:00 when she started her opening speech. I was behind the walls waiting for my introduction to sing Barefoot Cinderella. My band was all set up. We were dancing and joking around as we knew she was doing her dance as music was playing.

Finally the commercial was on and I was coming up next. "Welcome back. My guest today is an up and coming star. She is known pretty well, she sang this song at the teen choice awards and blew everyone away. She is spending the whole hour with us. She is also dating one of the hottest guys, in the world right now to all teenagers, so singing Barefoot Cinderella, Mitchie Torres" I heard her say and the walls opened as the music started. I smiled making sure I could hear myself in my ear piece as I started singing my song. I loved being on stage and smile seeing the audience on their feet dancing along to my song. Performing would never get old for me.

I finished smiling to applause as Ellen came over and I gave her a hug. "Mitchie Torres everyone" She called "When we come back we will be talking with her" She said and we cut to a commercial. I went back stage quickly as I was going to come out again.

"Alright so today on the show we have the ever talented Mitchie Torres, let's welcome her back everyone" She said and I heard Set this party off and walked out to it. I got on the platform and hugged her. I smiled sitting down as the music stopped.

"Welcome Mitchie"

"Hi, it's amazing to be here thanks for having me on the show"

"How could I not, you have caught the music industry by storm"

"Thanks"

"That single was amazing, and you look stunning"

"Thanks. I got up extra early just to look nice for you" I said and she laughed

"I feel so special" She says and we all laugh "So these last few months have been interesting"

"That's to say the least, I became 18, met Shane, starting dating him, dealing with the paparazzi, choreographing for their tour, becoming their opening act, going on tour, fighting rumours and recording it has been crazy I can barely believe It"

"It is amazing to hear all those things, at only 18, is it sometimes overwhelming"

"Always, sometimes I have to pinch myself to just actually believe it. It's a dream come true. I had to take some time to adjust to that, away from tour but now I just go with it, and I love it"

"Well you were amazing at the teen choice awards and lots of us have loves you on tour and such."

"Yeah the fans are amazing, and before some became my own the guys fans, they mean so much to me, for giving me a chance"

"A chance well deserved. Now we know you were first on the scene with Shane but we were wondering where you actually came from, where you two met, have you always lived in Los Angeles, and have you always been a singer"

"I took vocal and piano lessons when I was younger in Santa Barbara until I was about ten. I then moved out here, but around that time I stopped singing."

"Did you and your family move her for your singing or just to live in LA?"

"Actually it ended up just being me. I lost my parents in a car accident the April after I turned 10. There was unfortunately no-one who could take care of me so I came here and resided in the Sunshine orphanage down town"

"I am so sorry to hear that, is that why you stopped singing?"

"Yeah the accident happened when I had placed first at my schools talent show. It made me not want to sing anymore. I still wrote but would rarely sing" I said

"That's understandable though, but you ended up getting adopted"

"No I didn't I was traumatized after the accident took me a while to become myself again. I never got adopted but I was happy with what I had. I actually ended up staying until my 18th birthday. Unfortunately then I was set out on my own and to survive for myself"

"You turned 18 in March, is that when you met Shane, or how did that happen" She asked and I smiled

"The band and him did a concert at the orphanage that the other children helped pay with for their yearly allowance for a party before I left. I met him there. I had always loved their music I was happy to see them play and that was before my birthday. They gave us all the money back and t-shirt's, CD's and posters. I actually didn't get in line and Shane came over giving me the stuff. I was upset cause I was leaving he thought I was being adopted and I didn't tell him different"

"After that though you didn't really keep in contact"

"No there wasn't really a way we could. I went out for breakfast with my Social Worker the day of my birthday, GMA was on and Shane actually gave me a birthday shout out"

"I remember that I should've put the name together but I had forgotten about that"

"Yeah well I spent the few days alone and it was the stormy night. I was for some reason in the industrial park and I was walking. There was no really cover so I got pretty wet. Shane found me there lying in a ditch. That's the night we were in the inn. I got better I was slightly sick with a cold but I was fine. That's when I really met Shane. He offered me a place to stay until I could get in a secure location with a job and such and that's kind of how we met I stayed at their place then it sort of became a permanent location when we started dating"

"That sounds like a Fairy tale ending" She said and I Laughed

"It was just the begging but he did end up to be my prince charming, he practically saved my life, and with everything he has done I am so great full to where I am now" I said happily

"Well you two are photographed together a lot and we will talk about that right after this" She said and we went to commercial. We talked quietly well I was waiting to come back on. She asked how I was doing and I said I was doing good, even though I was a bit nervous at first. I was happy I was able to talk about my story. I was happy that people seemed to like me and not because of my story but because of my story.

"We are back with Mitchie Torres. She just shared her amazing story with us. I have a few more questions about that if that is alright"

"Sure that's fine"

"Was it hard growing up in an orphanage, without parents"

"Very I mean we had people we could talk to there but it wasn't the same. Especially through my high school years that was the hardest. I had friends at school that would help me the best they could. Sometimes I still want my mom and dad and to see where I am, but I might not be here so it all happened for a reason."

"That's a positive way of looking at it, did you make any close friend with who you lived with, or where they mostly younger" She asked and I smiled thinking of Sarah.

"I made a really good friend she is more like a sister to me. She is about 11 years old so younger than me but we would just talk and do puzzles together. I still visit when I can and she came to one of my concerts."

"That's really sweet do you miss her"

"Like crazy but I know she is happy for me, it was hard being the oldest though, very hard. I spent a lot of time away as I could and busied myself with Dance at school and such" I said

"That's good, but it's a privileged orphanage correct"

"Yeah they have 50 kids so we do get the attention we need, just harder because there were much younger kids, but I kept happy with what I got and such"

"That's amazing and here you are, I have one last question about it, why haven't you told your story before" She asked and I smiled

"Everyone has their own story, some sad and I felt mine was one of those. I didn't want people you listened to my music to feel sorry for me and support me for that reason. I wanted them to like my music. The new single being released next Tuesday I want them to buy it for them liking it and not feeling sorry for me. I wanted to build some of a fan base before I told my story" I said

"That is actually really inspiring and admirable. Well I am sure you have enough fans to support you through your career and a very tight support system. Including someone especially important" I smiled and people cheered and knew instantly there was a picture of me and Shane on the screen. I looked back and smiled.

"You could say that" I smile

"Where was this taken" She asked and I smiled knowing it was in New York

"In New York, we were leaving the hotel the night after his birthday. I showed up on stage to surprise him then we spend the night in New York alone and yeah" I said

"It was his 21st" She smiled

"It was, a very big birthday"

"Agreed so about your relationship, you are photographed together a lot so I mean is it a very public relationship, all your dates and such"

"Yeah, in a sense it is. We openly admit we are dating and that is just part of it, of who we are. We accept that, yeah we can eat in peace in certain restaurants and such. Sometimes it gets annoying when we are trying to leave and the paparazzi surround us but we deal. So there is a public aspect of our relationship but we have our privacy as well. I never got it much when I was a teenager and I enjoy it. We have our own dates at home and such. Just chilling out watching movie's we get alone time, which each relationship needs. We have our privacy as a couple as well, just maybe not as much as other people our age, but we definitely accept that"

"Was it hard getting used to being followed on date's and such"

"For me it honestly freaked me out at the beginning. The first was actually when he asked me to be his girlfriend how it was taped and photographed from miles up the beach. We dealt with it though now it's just part of us, nothing we can really do, just be careful" I said

"Well it's good you have both public and privacy is it easy to balance that way"

"Yeah we go out on dinner dates and such when we can, but we also stay in and have our own mini dates just to be alone, we balance it pretty well"

"Is that the watch he gave you" She asked looking at my wrist

"Yeah it matches his, he gave it to me when he asked me to be his girlfriend, I don't really take it off" I said blushing

"It's amazing to see you two seem so in love at this age, it's almost too good to be true, but I saw you two at the teen choice awards and it seems real"

"It is. It is hard for us to believe how in love you can be but there was something about the two of us that made it happen. We have tons in common especially our music and I guess again there was a reason we met and yeah" I said not really want to elaborate of everything we shared, like our whole stories and such as well as intimate moments, the world didn't need to know that.

"Alright, thank you Mitchie. We will be right back as Mitchie will be preforming another song off her up and coming album" She said and we cut to commercial. I went back stage putting in my ear piece and getting ready.

I sang Me, Myself and time when we came back. I then went back over to the chair and started talking about my album and music.

"So you said you had stopped singing what got you into singing again"

"Shane, I don't know I wrote a song about him sort of. He actually found it thinking I was a good singer. I recorded a couple of versus in their studio in the house and I forgot my CD down there when I left. He found it and used some of it to put our first official date together."

"Is this song on your album?"

"It is, and it was one I sang on stage every night, today was a fairy tale it was the first song I truly sang after my parents passed away"

"Well we are definitely glad he helped you with that, because you have a fantastic voice. How did you get into singing for them on tour, was it planned all along?"

"No they were having trouble finding an act almost to the point that the tour might have not happened. There were no other available musicians that would fit their music and the audience base. Shane asked me if I would just sing for the managers and see. I had done that a few weeks ago with dancing so I could be the choreographer. I was nervous but did it and they booked me."

"That's amazing we are thrilled you proved to have a power house voice on that stage" she said

"Thanks, later I got offered a record deal and so that is how it happened. I am heading off to Europe with them, I am opening for them every night, and I also have my band coming along now"

"Right all the other songs were tracks you made"

"Yeah I then got a band and we used the ones I had tracks to for them to create the music."

"That's good, you are almost done your album now. We were hoping to get you here next Tuesday when your first single was released but you were booked"

"Yeah it is really busy. I need to finish my album. I have a couple of interview for my single and with the guys. I have photo shoots and rehearsals to do for the concert. We leave two weeks from tomorrow so it is crunch time right now, late nights, but when we get onto the stage every night it is very well worth it."

"Are many of your songs on your album about Shane"

"Probably most of them, there are others about my friends and family as well as just a fun one. I sang it in LA about being ready to party and how guys like us girls and it was just fun, it is on there."

"So Shane was a big inspiration" She asked

"Definitely he helped my career and I have mentioned all in my booklet that will be with my album, thanks and everything like usual."

"Have you got a release date"

"Yes actually I heard yesterday my album will be released the 20th of December right before Christmas"

"That's a perfect time, and you are releasing your single Tuesday, Barefoot Cinderella, is that the only one until December?"

"No we are doing one more in the beginning of November. It's featuring Connect 3 actually. We all wrote it together and we decided to put it on my album"

"That's why you were recording together"

"Yeah we did two songs, but you will only hear one before the record. Unless you have been to some of the concerts of course" I said

"Okay now we are all dying to know is barefoot Cinderella one about Shane and the title of your album?"

"It is about Shane, I wrote it and he helped with the music for the track before I got my band. His parts were the ones that stayed mostly the same when we played it on instruments. My title track is the one I just sang, me, myself and time the lyrics kind of speak for themselves."

"Yeah they are inspiring. So we are almost done and I have one more thing to talk about with you so we will be right back" She said and we went to commercial.

"We are back with Mitchie Torres. Now she is truly inspiring shows us dreams can come true, as one of your truly has"

"Yeah I mean singing was always a passion that turned into a dream and I am living it. There were risks and sacrifices but worth them all. I have a song on my album called dream and I hope it inspiring others to just dream and do all they can to try and make it come true."

"We heard you were really big on dreams and inspired by a certain story of an inspiring singer"

"Yeah, you may have heard of Madison Gears Story. It was on the new the other day. She is 16 and had a contract offer for singing. She is on you tube and is amazing I watched some of her clips after I watched it on the news. The record label let her go cause she couldn't afford to fly her here. Anyways I was so angry because I really believe dreams can come true. I talked to my manager and well we called her earlier this week and early next week she is flying out to meet with my record label"

"That is amazing and you were actually telling me about it earlier. I think that is fantastic and I heard she was only coming for 2 days so I had come up with something and briefly talked to you about it. You had also done something for Saturday so I think we should call her live right now and let her know" She said

"I'd love that" I said smiling

"Alright every one quiet we are calling Madison Gears" She said dialling her number on speaker phone as it rings.

"Hello?" A voice asks

"Is this Madison Gears" Ellen asks

"Yeah"

"Hi Madison its Ellen DeGeneres and I am actually here right now with Mitchie Torres"

"Hey Madison" I said and she squealed

"Is this a prank" She asked and I laughed

"Nope"

"No this is actually Ellen and Mitchie. I heard you are flying down to LA next week to meet with Mitchie's record label. You should really get to see some things so I got you and your family passes to Disney land for the whole week and paying for your hotel bills of all nights. Mitchie also had one more thing to announce"

"Hey Madison, so I am really big on dreams as I have told you before. I am doing a benefit concert with the boys for this amazing art program helping teenagers with their dreams for singing lessons and such. I am closing down Disney land next Saturday and you are going to be joining me and the boys on stage to help raise the money"

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD, I am singing on stage with you and connect 3" She squealed

"Definitely, we all can't wait to meet you, especially me and Shane, you inspired us and we got involved in this program, you are just as much a part of it as us" I said

"Also me and all of the audience right here all get tickets, I have purchased enough, and so far you have raised money." Ellen said

"That is amazing, I really want to talk more but my next class is just about to start and I have kind of made a bit of a sceptical so I should go"

"Alright bye Madison, see you Monday"

"Bye Madison, I can't wait to hear you sing"

"Bye and thank you so much, you to Ellen" She said and hung up

"I think I just made her day" Ellen said and we all laugh

"You definitely did, I am excited to meet her and sing with her as well" I said and she smiled

"Alright so Mitchie after this next break you are singing one more song"

"Yeah, I'll go get ready" I said

"We will be right back" Ellen said and we cut to commercial. I went back stage and met the guys you got wired up. I gave Shane a quick kiss before I got wired up. The band was at the back. I went out behind that walls that open to a single microphone stand but I was excited for this. I looked to the sides seeing the boys ready for their cue, I was really excited now.

"Now Mitchie Torres" She called

"This next song, is my second single I actually recorded with the boys I hope you like it" I said and I heard Jason and Nate start the music not being seen and Shane singing. I knew people thought it was a recording.

I look to the side when I start singing as he steps out with his microphone us singing together. I smile knowing Nate and Jason step out form the side playing their guitars and cheers escape wildly form the audience. Ellen even looked surprise I was happy it worked.

After the song the audience broke out in applause. We all thanked them. Ellen came up and all the boys gave her hug and she hugged me again. Shane wrapped his arm around my waist kissing my cheek people awing as usual and I just laughed.

"That was fantastic, we gave you all tickets for the concert, I also have free downloads for Barefoot Cinderella as well as for this one when it comes out. You all in the rift raft room get it too. Thank you all so much for being on the show, boys this was a wonderful surprise and I will see you next time."

The show cut off. It had been amazing and I hugged the boys and Ellen again so happy. We met some of the fans in the audience as well as some of the fans in the rift raft room. I was really exhausted though. We then soon got into the car and headed home. I was due for a long nap. These next weeks were about to be hectic I was glad I got the interview with Ellen and now I was ready for everything that was about to come.

**A/N: Wow that was way longer than I expected it to be. Again one of the longest chapters without songs. I loved their dinner date. I was actually in LA and went to Ketchup it was amazing and that what was actually on the menu. I wanted some cute Smitchie moments I got some of that. I loved writing the Ellen interview. The next chapter will be the next week her radio interview I probably won't do the late night show in detail I never really watch it. I will be doing her meeting at the record label studio though and Mitchie sits in on one of the demo songs Madison sings. I will also be doing the benefit concert. I don't know how far I will get in the next chapter. The 6 months gift will probably be in the 25****th**** but if I can it will be in the 24****th****. Thank you all for the reviews for the last chapter, they were all amazing, thank you. I hope to hear your thoughts about this chapter. Please read and review. We are sadly getting closer to the end. I will be ending it after I do a Christmas chapter with a 10 year later epilogue. Anyways enjoy this one.**

**~Kim**


	53. Madiosn and Barefoot Cinderella

**Together at 18**

**Chapter 23: Madison and Barefoot Cinderella**

**Mitchie's Point of View**

It is now Friday night about 1:30 and I am curled up in Shane's arms. We are talking quietly laying on his bed. After ELLEN we came home and had lunch. We then both came up here to his room and had a very much deserved nap. We had slept for a while. We didn't wake up until just after 7 tonight. We then ate dinner and just hung out, the two of us. We left his room to eat but just came back in here. I loved being in his room it was just so comfortable being together, and if people didn't knock we were alone and not interrupted which was always nice.

We did get alone time sometimes on tour and such at the hotels but other than that we are usually with the band or the pap eventually show up on our dates like I said on Ellen this privacy was very much needed and appreciated. I smile looking up at him kissing his cheek quickly. I was playing with his hand in a really good mood. I've been this happy before but it's been a while before I had been truly this happy with Shane. I have been happy with him of course, but I don't know this felt so much different and in a very good way. I couldn't wipe the stupid smile off my face.

"Babe" he says in a whisper and I fall more in love hearing the tone in his voice

"Yeah"

"You know I've been proud of you but I don't know something about today I have never been more proud of you" He said kissing my hair and I felt so loved at the moment.

"Really, I didn't say too much"

"Not at all love. You sharing your story letting your voice be heard and just seeing the love in your eyes when you talk about me, I don't know if I was the only one who saw it but babe I was speechless. You take my breath away every time I see you. Like you said it's hard to believe how in love we can be but that's why I know it's true"

"You know exactly what to say" I said kissing him softly "I know you love me and I love you more than you can even imagine" I said

"No I think I can imagine"

"Actually I don't know, I was going to do something, that will seem crazy to you, before the whole trust fiasco this summer, so I never did it"

"What were you going to do" he asked and I giggled

"Hold on" I said getting out of bed and grabbing two markers off his desk. "Give me your wrist"

"Okay" He says curiously and holds out his right wrist

I take the lid off the marker and in my cursive writing I write SMITCHIE on his wrist and then take the lid off the red marker and draw a small red heart above the I and he smiled.

"Write our couple name on your wrist with permanent marker until it comes off" He said and I giggle

"No I was going to do it so it was more permanent" I said and he looked at me then clued in

"Oh, a tattoo" he says

"Yeah I know it's crazy" I said and he laughed

"Not really I like it" he said smiling

"That washes off Shane, a tattoo wouldn't" I said

"So you would be mine forever"

"No way, I don't think I would get it now." I said

"Why not" He asked

"I don't know it seems stupid now"

"It's not it's amazing, that you love me that much"

"You don't think it's crazy"

"No and honestly I would get one to match"

"You would put our couple name on you wrist" I said

"Yes as long as they use a stencil of what you drew on my wrist I love it in your writing. I also love you that much"

"Are you suggesting we get matching tattoos" I said and he looked at me

"Actually that's exactly what I am saying" He said and I looked at him

"Seriously, so you would walk into a tattoo parlour tomorrow and let them make a stencil using your wrist and then get it done" I said

"Yeah I would"

"You wouldn't regret it since we are together forever"

"Nope I would never regret it" he said squeezing my hand

"Let's do it"

"Alright, let's"

"I thought you would actually freak out when I said let's do it"

"Babe if you don't want too anymore we don't have too just I really would"

"No I would love to do that, and we would have matching ones, both on our right wrist" I said

"Yeah same spot same design" He said and I smiled

"You don't mind marking your body"

"No and I am old enough, you"

"No I always wanted one with meaning and this has more meaning in it then I could imagine, plus I never saw anything wrong with tattoos"

"Neither did I. My parents might not be too happy but they would get over it" He said

"My parents wouldn't care if they were here my mom had a tattoo she got it when she was with dad"

"What was it, if you don't mind asking" He asked. This was something I had never told him.

"It was the quote Soul Meets Soul On Lovers Lips" I said and he smiled

"That is beautiful"

"Yeah I loved that tattoo I actually might still have a picture"

"Where was it, if it's not too personal" He said and I giggle

"It was on her foot. It was in cursive writing with flowers at each end and just it was so pretty"

"Well I would love to have a matching tattoo with you" He said

"Well I agree, so tomorrow we shall go" I said

"We shall" I said kissing him and I curled up feeling tired again.

"Go to sleep my love" He said and I felt him rub my back as I felt my breath start to slow and soon felt myself slip into the peaceful darkness.

**Shane's Point of View**

I smiled as she was now asleep. I was really excited for tomorrow. I didn't know I would ever get a tattoo but for some reason it seemed perfect, to have our couple name on our wrists, matching tattoos. I mean sure it might seem weird but she met so much to me and I actually wouldn't care showing it to the world. People might think it is bad as a role model but many famous people have tattoos so I see no big deal. She wanted one since it was meaningful and I see nothing wrong with it either.

I was almost asleep when there was a soft knock on my door. I slightly groaned as I heard my door crack open and soft light poured in.

"Shane you asleep" I heard my dad and knew why he was here

"Oh no, one second" I said getting out of bed carefully. I walked out into the light that was streaming through my door.

"Hey son, did you still want to put the…"

"Yeah in the safe, she almost found it today" I said going over to my drawers in my closet and removed her gift. I gave it to my dad who nodded

"Sure, sorry to interrupt"

"It's fine I wasn't asleep yet"

"Shane?" I heard Mitchie say quietly

"Right here love" I said

"Come back to bed" She said

"She means sleep" I whispered to my dad

"I don't really need to know, or know if you are just saying that to ease my mind, it will be safely put away, goodnight son" My dad said and I laughed

"Thanks" I said and he left. I went back to bed and crawled into bed wrapping Mitchie back in my bed

"What did he want" She said

"Nothing, just asked me something quick, he thought I was still awake, which I was"

"Oh okay" She said and soon she was back asleep. I smiled remembering what I gave my dad to put away and I also smile knowing soon we will be branded together. That sounded so weird but I knew no matter what I would feel right putting Smitchie on my wrist drawn like she did, which was still on my wrist. I kissed her cheek and close my eyes, slipping into the darkness.

It was now Saturday night and we just pulled back into the laneway. We had been out for a while. We had left around noon and it is now about 8:00. We first went to a tattoo parlour. It was the best known one in LA. It made Mitchie feel better about that particular one since many celebrities got tattoos there. I teased her saying we could go to Santa Barbara but she insisted she was fine with this one. Well that was after her 30 minute search of health statuses on the internet. I had to laugh but it was cute. She decided she was satisfied enough. I teased her that she was getting cold-feet but she insisted she wasn't. We didn't need this getting out right away so we wore what we could to not make it obvious who we were. We also used my parents SUV. We simply told them we wanted as much privacy as possible today and they said fine, which was very good in this situation, although they might be slightly angry later.

We parked around the corner and walked into the parlour. We took off our hats and glasses. There were no customers and just the artists in the building. They were slightly shocked to see us but had no problem helping us. Mitchie handed them a drawing of what we wanted she had followed her design she drew on my wrist. I had scrubbed it off this morning which took a while. They smiled and said they would take about an hour to get a stencil ready. We then left and walked down a few blocks to a local Starbucks and just grabbed a sandwich with a coffee. We sat around talking and playing on our phones. We signed a few autographs and we took a few pictures then walked away back to the tattoo parlour. They had a stencil and it looked amazing. I went first. It hurt a little as it was on the wrist but when the outline of the tattoo was done, using the stencil it looked really good. I smiled at Mitchie as they started filling in the colour. The name was black and the two dots on the I's were hearts, so red. When it was done I looked at it then they rinsed it and put a bandage over it so it could heal and not get infected.

Mitchie gripped my hand with her left as she got it done. She didn't have that much of a pain threshold. She smiled the whole time talking to me though. Finally she was done and she was really happy with hers. We thanked that artist and paid them leaving a tip. They said that they wouldn't say anything if anyone asked. They could say we were there if they had to but what we got and what it was of they were not to say a word. The reassured they wouldn't and we left holding hands. We had our sleeves rolled down carefully over the bandage so no-one could see it. We wouldn't need the bandage after Monday so if they didn't find out they would then. We would definitely be telling my parents and the band member's tomorrow. I was really hoping no one saw us there, although we can never be sure. The night at the beach and other times were proof of that.

I took Mitchie's hand securely in mine as we got out of the car and headed to the house. I was a little nervous because we would have to be careful to not let anyone see the bandages. I smiled at her kissing her cheek quickly. We had grabbed a quick bite to eat before coming home. We would probably hold up in my room all night. We walked into the house which was obviously busy. We smiled at some of the workers and made our way towards my room. I gripped her hand tighter when Lisa and Caitlyn walked out of Nate's room.

"Hey you two" Lisa said

"Hey Lisa, Caitlyn" Mitchie said smiling

"You guys just getting back" Caitlyn asked

"Yeah, what's up" Shane said

"Nothing much we were just going to grab drinks, and popcorn do you do want to come watch movies the boys our meeting us in the theater" Lisa asked

"No thanks"

"We want some alone time" I said smiling at Mitchie who obviously started blushing.

"Understood, have a good night" Caitlyn said smiling and walking away with Lisa.

"You could've said we were tired" She said and I laughed

"I would've been lying" I said smirking and she looked at me

"No funny business" She said and

"Fine" I said smiling opening the door for her.

"Thank you" she giggled walking in. I rolled my eyes walking in closing the door. Before I could do anything she was leaning against me kissing me feverishly.

"No funny business" I said into the kiss

"Right sorry" She said pulling away and I laughed

"I didn't say stop" I said and she giggled kissing me again.

It was now about 11:00 and we were just lying in bed facing each other smiling. We had made-out for quite a bit but that's all it was. I was just happy to be lying beside her right now. My hands were locked with hers and every once in a while I would bring one up to my lips and place a gentle kiss upon it. We had been silent for at least 30 minutes but it was the most peaceful silence I have ever been in. That's saying a lot though because all the silences with Mitchie are peaceful it was just something about tonight.

"I love you" I spoke in a barely audible voice

"I love you too" she said smiling at me matching my tone

"It's unbelievable"

"It's you and me Shane"

"It you and me Mitchie" I said smiling, we were still in the same tone

"No, it's Smitchie" She said and I smiled

"You can be really cheesy" He said in a teasing tone

"You love it"

"That I do" I said giving her a quick peck and she smiled as we pulled away.

I smiled just getting lost in her eyes as I usually do. She was forever mine and I knew to never take that for granted. She was truly the best thing that happened to me, and everyone important in our lives can see that and they agree to it being true.

Soon enough we were dozing off staring at each other smiles still upon our lips. I watched as her eyes fluttered closed not opening again as she was finally off in dream land. I smiled placing a kiss on her cheek stroking her hair as I myself was falling to the darkness. I smile once more seeing my one hand locked with her the bandages white visible in the blackness of our room. This truly signified what we stood for. Love forever and it could come true you just had to believe in it.

It was now Sunday around 11am. Mitchie and I just walked down to the living room in our pyjamas and curled up on the couch watching TV. Nate, Jason, Caitlyn and Lisa joined us not long after. We were just relaxing for the day. This week the band started some stage rehearsals and I also had a few things to look over at our apartment before showing Mitchie, next weekend when she had a minute. Mitchie was at the studio this whole week except for the morning on Tuesday as well as that night after 6, she was doing photo shoots for her album with Lisa that night.

I was sitting on the big couch holding Mitchie in my arms. She was curled up in her sweats pants and one of my hoodie's. She loved wearing it and curled up further into it her arms covered. My left arm was behind her back so my bandage was hidden as well. We were telling them tonight, we just wanted them to eat and be quite happy first. It was working until I soon saw my parents walk in holding tabloids. This wasn't good, was it?

"Shane, Mitchie could you explain this to us" My dad said handing me the tabloid. It was a picture of us walking out of the tattoo parlour. Well you couldn't really tell we were walking out of it, but we were near it.

"We were walking" I said

"Shane did you or did you not get a tattoo yesterday as the tabloid says" My father asked in a serious tone. All eyes were now on us, I hated when we were stared down. I looked at Mitchie and she shrugged. We had to tell them sometime. She nodded slowly and I sighed

"Yeah I did" I said laying my wrist over Mitchie's side the bandage now visible

"Shane how could you be so irresponsible, I mean to get caught, this is bad for your image, I mean you are a role model" my mom said

"I am a bad one then too" Mitchie said rolling up her sleeve

"You both got tattoos on the same wrist" Nate asked

"Yeah we did, and for the role model thing. It doesn't make us any less of a role model.13 year olds are not going to go get a tattoo and if asked we will make that perfectly clear. We decided ourselves to do it"

"It was originally my idea, and personally I see nothing wrong with it. My mom had one. She said as long as it was meaningful, it would alright. I believe that and I had thought about it long before yesterday and I was probably going to get it done anyway"

"So it means a lot to both of you" my mom asked

"It is us" I said and Mitchie nodded

"Well I guess its okay but you have to know there could be consequences"

"We are well aware of that" Mitchie said "But we won't regret it, some of our fans and parents might not be so happy but after all it was our decision, we are old enough for the consent and a lot of celebrities do have them, just might not be as visible"

"You two just don't seem like the couple to get tattoos you know?" Nate said

"Everyone is full of surprises" Mitchie said and I laughed at her

"They are, just would've liked it if you told us before you got them" My mom said

"Sorry" I said and she nodded

"Can we see it" Lisa asked

"Yeah we know you have one but not about what it is" Nate said

"Well we are not just going to tell you, we would show you, but we can't until tomorrow. We have to leave the bandage on with the healing lotion and we can take it off tomorrow morning, I am sure you will see it then" Shane said

"We will definitely be seeing it" Jason said

"Definitely" Caitlyn said. Mitchie and I just rolled our eyes agreeing.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. There was a news report asking if we really did get tattoos. If we got seen tomorrow they would know if not, Mitchie knew it would be asked on the radio show and I said she could tell them, they would eventually learn anyway. I just finished showering and I smiled heading to my closet to see Mitchie already asleep in my bed. She had to wake up around 7:00. She didn't have to be at the studio until 9 but she wanted her sleep. It was nearing 11:30 anyway.

I slipped on a pair of plaid pyjama pants and dried off my chest so I wouldn't make the sheets wet. I dried my hair although it was still slightly damp as I crawled into bed. I kiss Mitchie softly on her lips as I wrap my one arm around her facing her. I smiled watching her sleep, she really was breathtakingly beautiful, and no-one could truly know how I felt about her when we were alone. They knew we were in love but when we were alone it was so much more than that, a four letter word wouldn't begin to cover it. I smile watching her chest rise and fall as I close my eyes with her in my thoughts and fall asleep happily and so in love.

I woke up to the sound of my shower running. I turned to see it was just after 7. I sighed knowing Mitchie was up and getting ready for her day. I wanted to go with her, and I could I just didn't know if she wanted me too. She was recording another song today as well as meeting Madison. That would be the part I would be allowed at. I have read or heard the songs on her album, but I don't know if she would want me there today, I didn't even know what song she was recording.

Mitchie came out in a towel and she smiled looking at me. "Hey love, sorry did I wake you?"

"No, I heard the shower but I couldn't really sleep much longer. I was wondering if you would mind me tagging along today"

"Not at all" She said smiling coming to sit beside me. Trust me I did not miss the fact she was in a towel, she was so hot. "I thought you had rehearsals starting today though"

"No tomorrow, I'm kind of bored and would love to spend the day with you" I said giving her a soft kiss feeling the dampness of her lips.

"I'd love that, I have to get dressed we leave in about 30 minutes" She said and I smiled

"Alright, I will be ready soon I showered later last night.

"You will take the full minutes for your hair" She said and I laughed at her teasing smile

"Go get dressed before you distract me more" I said and she smiled gasping

"Oh my god I am in towel, in front of the Shane Gray, OH MY GOD I TEMPT HIM" She said gasping dropping her towel by accident and I laughed

"Get dressed" I said and she blushed grabbing the towel

"Get ready Shane" She said smirking at me and I rolled my eyes going to my closet. I saw her slip on one of my t-shirts and wrapping the towel around her waist. She then left the room as I keep getting ready.

I got dressed and met her downstairs 25 minutes later. I saw she had removed the bandage as have I. The tattoo looked amazing. I smiled taking her hand leaving the house.

After grabbing Starbucks we headed to the studio. She was recording and we were meeting Madison in the afternoon. We walked into the studio and saw the band sitting around. "Hey guys" Mitchie said yawning sitting on my lap after I sat down.

"Hey" they all said. I saw Jared slightly mumble it. It was so obvious to see he likes Mitchie, but so far there was no problem so I doubt there was going to be. I wasn't the jealous type but clearly he was.

"When is Savannah due in" She asked

"Anytime" Adam said and she nodded

"Sounds good" She took a sip and put the coffee down and I smiled as her tattoo flashed.

"I can't wait to hear you sing again" I said as she giggled

"Stop being corny" She said and I glared at her as she just laughed hugging me. I swear I saw Jared making a gagging motion from the corner of my eye but let it go. I loved Mitchie and he couldn't have her. Plus if he knew what love was he would act all crazy around a girl too.

"So it's true" Matt asked looking at us

"What is" I asked confused

"The tattoo I saw it when Mitchie put her coffee down"

"Yeah we got one" I said smiling

"Yeah we did, both of us, on the same wrist same thing"

"What is it" One of the girls asked and I lifted mine up so they could see it

"It is so cute" One of them said "Smitchie"

"Forever" Mitchie added and I smiled

"Hey everyone" Savannah said walking in

"Hey Savannah" I said smiling

"Wow everyone's here, nice to see you Shane" She said and I nodded

"Thought I would join today" I said and she smiles

"Fine with me" She nodded

"We are doing Catch me right? Finishing from Thursday?" Mitchie asked

"Yeah and we only have till lunch time now, I am being included in the Madison meeting, and you can listen in on the demo and meet her, that will be before the meeting of course.

"Alright" Mitchie smiled

After Savannah saw the tattoos and said that it was fine although there might be some rumours and such Mitchie started recording. She always sounded amazing. They worked hard until lunch but they still weren't finish. Mitchie just finished laying the dry track when Savannah called lunch around 12:30. Madison was arriving around 1 so we went down the street grabbed some McDonald's then headed back to the studio to eat. We were in her studio eating. We were just laughing and joking around when Savannah came in.

"Oh good you are back, Madison is here they are coming in here to do the demo track" She said and I smiled as Mitchie did.

"That's exciting, for her too, to sing where some of her idols do" Mitchie said

"Like you" I said to Mitchie and she blushed

"Maybe" She stated and I shrugged

Soon we saw Allison, another manager walk in, she was the one signing Madison but Savannah would be on her management team as well. She was younger so the more managers were better to keep her into the music and to help her develop her career. We already knew Savannah was good at that. We also had 3 before we decided on just Bruce a year ago. Mitchie also had Bruce to an extent. There was an older woman and man with her, Madison parents I was guessing. Then Madison of course you could definitely recognize her.

She was a little shorter then Mitchie even in her 2 inch heels. She was wearing skinny jeans and a simple T-shirt. She reminded me of Mitchie's style really. She even had the ankle boots on. She had dirty blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. She also had a familiar sense of emotion on her face. Shock and happiness, the exact feeling I had felt when I first stepped into the studio.

After them came the owner of the label who signed the band and Mitchie and he smiled at us. There was also other people from the company. Madison seemed nervous as we were all there.

"Alright Madison, so we will be hearing you sing" The owner, Ken said

"But first I think you want to meet two very special people, who will also be sitting in on this" Savannah said and we stood up. It was hard not to laugh as she was just looking at the booth not noticing us

"Who" She said turning around and we smiled waving and she gasped

"Oh my god, I didn't think you would actually be here" She said

"Wouldn't miss it" Mitchie said "After all I had a hand in this" she said smiling and Madison beamed an amazing smile

"Thank you so much" She said "I really am a fan"

"Glad to hear that" Mitchie said walking over and giving her hug.

"I'm also very excited" I said walking up to her and giving her hug as well. She gasped hugging me back in shock. We do hug fans with one arm usually but we actually hugged her.

"It's amazing to meet you" Mitchie said

"You both as well" she said in slight a shaky voice "I love your music"

"That's good" Shane said "We can't wait to hear you sing, you sound pretty amazing on the internet.

"Oh thanks I am nervous"

"It's okay I was too, I just closed my eyes and lost myself in the song, I then opened my eyes when I got more comfortable knowing my band and Savannah were watching me, it gets easier."

"There are a lot of people in here"

"Because they will be in the meeting with you after you sing. I had to do it when they sighed the band and Mitchie even though she was almost already signed she had to as well. Don't worry you get the chance to sing a full song. Then the meeting."

"There is a chance they could say no though, that it wasn't as good as they thought"

"Well don't let them think that, it's your dream and you do everything you can to make it come true" Mitchie said and she smiled

"I guess that's true" Madison said

"Sorry to interrupt you guys" Allison said "We have another meeting tonight. So Madison if you can go into the booth, and get ready"

Madison nodded as she walked away. "Everything is set up, I just finished. Just click the button on the headphones to connect them to the microphone. Make sure they are on your head so you can properly hear yourself" Mitchie said and she nodded walking in.

She set it all up and looked ready. I was hoping she wouldn't let her nerves get to her. "What are you singing for us" Allison asked

"Fearless by Taylor Swift"

"Sounds good" Ken said and nodded making sure the microphone was on

She started singing but it was really quiet. The nerves were getting to her. I looked at Mitchie who smiled with an idea. "Stop her for a second" She said getting up heading to the door. I knew instantly what she was doing.

"Stop Please Madison" Allison spoke through the speaker and she stopped

"Hey" I heard Mitchie say walking in "you know the song dream, form my concert" She said and nodded

"I saw it on you tube"

"I will start it, and you come in when you can okay" Mitchie spoke and she smiled

"Okay"

I watched smiling as Mitchie hooked up headphones and placed them on her head. "Ready" She spoke into the microphone and I smiled giving her a thumb up as she laughed.

"Go for it" Ken said, you could tell he was slightly annoyed, give her a break, honestly she was clearly nervous. I was glad Mitchie was new to it and knew exactly how it was. I did but was so used to it I probably wouldn't have ben abele to help.

"Dream, Dream, Dream" Mitchie finished the chorus and smiled and Madison started the next verse with her. Mitchie sang with her. She didn't put her all letting Madison's voice shine. Madison had her eyes closed. Mitchie stopped as Madison kept on singing the chorus. She opened her eyes to look at Mitchie you kept urging her to keep going and she did. Mitchie joined in ending the song. I loved listening to her sing but Madison was good to.

Mitchie took off her headphone and whispered something to Madison before coming out and standing beside me "She is going to sing fearless now" She smiled and I kissed her. She really wanted this to happen for Madison and I was so proud she told savannah and helped getting Madison here. If I haven't said it before Mitchie is one of the most amazing people in the world with the biggest heart.

_There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
You walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot_

_Yeah, Oh Yeah._

_We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absentmindedly makin' me want you_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

She was doing great so far. She was singing with her eyes closed every once in a while but then again all of us singers usually did that. She was almost dancing while singing as well and she had a power in her voice that really brought out how she felt through the song. Like she had lived in a moment like this, which was always important. I hugged Mitchie closer to my side as Madison started the next verse._  
_

_So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it, remember it_

_'Cuz I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

She was about to continue when Ken raised his hand "That's enough thank you" he said with a slight hint of a smile.

Ken left the room with the other executives after whispering with Allison who nodded and had a smile on her face. I think that meant something good. Madison came out and we all gave her hug, well Mitchie, her parents and myself. They seemed really proud even Mitchie seemed proud.

"Madison that was amazing" Mitchie said hugging her

"Really they left' she said slightly upset

"You did amazing" I reassured her

"I don't know" She said

"Madison you did, they really liked it. They just went to get the contract and they are about to meet us in the conference room" Allison said

"If it's good and you sign it then probably by November we will have you back here with a binder of songs from our library of writers that might fit your voice" Savannah said

"Really" She asked

"Yeah but we have to go have the meeting now with your parents so we should get going"

"See they liked you" Mitchie said smiling "We should go too, not that we have much to do but yeah. We will see you 7:30 Saturday morning at Disney land the concert starts at 11am but we have to get ready before the gates open and such"

"Okay, what will we be singing though" She asked

"Savannah and Allison have that figured out for you, and probably a few songs with us"

"Yeah, we are doing it together so all 5 of us will be on stage, with Mitchie's band as well" I said

"Alright, I am really excited"

"Come on Madison" Her parents said

"Coming" She called "Bye" She said to us then followed her parents who were following Allison and Savannah out of the room.

"She nice" I said cleaning up the garbage from lunch

"Yeah she is seems a little run by her parents like they are the boss" Mitchie said and I laughed lightly

"Until you are 18 a "legal adult" parents are the boss my love, I'm sorry you didn't get that experience"

"Oh right" She said blushing "Then again I had a curfew of 8 every night to be back in the orphanage. I was usually there by 6 for dinner as everyone else was. I didn't do much that parents would tell me not to do. I followed the rules" She said matter-of-factly "Plus Mr. Rock star you were on tour when you were 16/17"

"Yeah but our parents with us and we toured in the summer. Sure we worked on our albums but mostly during the weekend not weekdays. School came first. Well until we got bigger, we stopped the year I graduated Nate finished his last two on tour and in the studio with tutors"

"I see, well she is amazing either way, so what are we going to do for the rest of the day."

"I don't know as far as I knew you had the whole day recording"

"Yeah same here" She said sitting back on the couch as I tossed the garbage and sat beside her wrapping my one arm around her.

The rest of the day went by fast but we had fun. It was 3:30 when we arrived back at the house. Everyone else was still there except Caitlyn's dad and Lisa's mom they were out doing something. In the living room Lisa was on the phone setting stuff up and making sure everything was ready for the photo shoot tomorrow night. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. Caitlyn was apparently not feeling well and was taking a nap. We ventured downstairs to the studio where no-one was. The game room was filled with noises as Nate and Jason were playing PS3. They were playing little big planet. It was funny as we sat down watching them. They made their own sound affects it was quite entertaining.

Since it was October the nights got slightly colder but it was still about 75 degrees during the afternoon, until the sun went down. I was bored staying inside and it was gorgeous outside. The sun was out and I didn't want to stay hidden away in the basement watching them play games, or listen to Lisa on the phone or have a nap like Caitlyn.

We finally decided to go for a run. We hadn't gone for one in a long time. We both got changed and decided we would go for the run we did when we last did in the development. We ran to the park then through it then around the front and back home. Picking up the speed a few times, and finally sprinting back to the house when we made the last turn. We ran around to the back yard and jumped straight into the pool. We did about 5 laps, slowly cooling down. My muscles felt so loose and I loved it although I knew I would be sore and regret it in the morning, Mitchie probably would to, but it felt good.

After we went to our rooms and got dressed. It was about 5:30 when I was freshly showered and changed. I went to Mitchie room to see her brushing out her hair. She quickly tied it up and we went down stairs met by everyone at the dining room table. We had this lemon herbed chicken with rice. IT was fairly good. We all excused each other after dinner and just did our own things.

It wasn't very exciting but a good rest of the day. Mitchie and I are currently in bed and it is 10:30. We have to sleep early as Mitchie will be leaving around 6:30. She had the radio show around 7:15 so she had to leave early. The boys and I were going to the stage around 8:00 so I would have to be up. I wanted to be at the radio station with her but I would definitely be listening, she said it didn't bother here, I think it was because we had done a few on tour with her, I knew she would do great, she was excited about her single coming out.

"I love you Shane" She said kissing me softly cupping my cheek in her small palm. I cup hers and kiss back.

"I love you too" I whisper against her lips smiling. We shared another kiss for a minute or two and then she curled up into my side. I smiled my one arm around her, her head against my chest.

"Sweet Dreams my Mitchie moo" I said with a smile on my face

"You too boo" She said and I laughed slightly. I lifted up her hand I was holding and kissed her wrist where her tattoo was.

"I love our tattoo" I said

"Me too" She whispered "You are still my vampire" She said giggling

"We should sleep though, shouldn't we" I asked

"Yeah" She said quietly "Sorry"

"Don't be love, sleep I will see you in the morning"

"I will see you then" She said kissing me once more as I kiss back and she closes her eyes. I close my eyes listening as her breathing fell to an even pace and I knew she was asleep. I smile to myself thinking of this new song I wrote her that I would sing to her on our 6 months anniversary, the night of the concert. I was excited for her surprise the following night and I still wasn't telling anyone but my parents. I soon fell asleep as my body was finally tired of fighting it.

It was 5:30 when I felt Mitchie crawl out of my arms. I groaned rolling over digging my head into my pillow "You can sleep more" She whispered kissing my cheek "I'm going into my room to shower I'll come wake you before I leave"

"Okay" I said and closed my eyes dozing off again. I had a good sleep and I still wanted more.

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I couldn't help but laugh quietly as Shane rolled over and went back to sleep. It was almost hard to get him up for 6:30 let alone 5:30. I kissed his cheek and made my way to my room. I looked out my window to see it cloudy and I knew we were going to get some rain. That would make it easier to decide what to wear. I wanted to look nice for the radio show, for some reason. Not that anyone would really see me, but I was warned there would be some fans around the station and I would definitely be doing autographs later. I loved my fans they were part of the reason the single was coming out today. Well great, now I am just way to excited and can't wait until it plays on the radio well I am sitting at the station.

I have a fairly long shower, well about 30 minutes. I got out wrapping a towel around my body and making my way to my closet. I then sat down at my vanity in only panties and a bra and start on my make-up. I applied a usual amount for a day. I was always so made-up at concerts and TV shows it was nice to wear a light amount, like I have at the studio. Starting in a week and such I would be wearing a heavy amount every night on stage, although I was really excited for that, oh and probably this Saturday too.

After I was done my make-up I dried out my hair and it left it wavy. I tied it up into a pony-tail so it was out of my face. It was curly so the rain wouldn't ruin it. I had thought about straightening it, but with rain that was just a bad idea, even Shane would tell me that. I then got dressed. I chose a pair of light wash skinnies with a brown belt. I then put on a gray V-neck top that ended at my hips, where my jeans started. I felt quite normal today but thought I looked alright as well. I added a couple of necklaces that ended between my breasts and navel. I smiled liking the way I looked. I slipped on a pair of black ankle boots with a 2 inch heel. I smiled seeing it was 6:25 knowing I would be leaving in about 5 minutes. I slipped my Coach bag over my shoulder, making sure my wallet, phone and keys were inside.

I made my way to Shane's room and sat on the bed. "Love wake-up I have to leave and you have to get ready as well"

"Must I" He groaned

"Yes I want a kiss goodbye and you have to be at the studio for 8 and I want you to hear my song on the radio for the first time ever" I said shaking him

"Okay I'm getting up" He said sighing rolling over. I laughed as he sat up rubbing his eyes. I loved how his hair was messy in the morning, it almost made him more attractive, if possible. I smiled as he stretched his arms then hugged me.

"Bye love" I said giving a quick kiss he returned

"Bye Mitch" He said smiling pecking me once more as he removed his arms.

"I have to go" I said standing up walking towards the door and I heard him flop back down onto his bed.

"Shower Shane, I will be mad if you aren't listening to me on the radio"

"Alright, I'm going" I said and heard his feet hit the ground

"Love you" I called walking through his doors closing them after me and leaving the house heading to the radio station. Savannah was having a black SUV take me there since there would be fans, and well I didn't really want to drive there myself.

We arrived around 7:05 fans surrounding the car with a few paparazzi taking pictures. A security guard from the station met me and with my sunglasses upon my head I headed inside. It was cloudy and started to rain. I felt weird wearing my sunglasses, but just in case there were tons of flashes, it was better. Like people say better safe than sorry.

I got inside and met Ryan Seacrest. I was excited to be on the KISS FM morning show. Lots of stars were and I was almost honoured to be on it. We said hi and talked a little as he had songs playing as I sat across from him the microphone now set up for me.

"We are back and now joining us in the studio is Mitchie Torres. So Mitchie how are you"

"I am great, really excited to be here and for the day"

"It's been quite a journey getting here hasn't it?"

"It has but I wouldn't change it, there was a lot of fun put into it as well"

"So today you are here to actually releases your first single that will be coming off of your album coming out in December"

"Yeah I am really excited for people who haven't been to the teen choice awards or watched it to hear it and to hear what they think about it"

"Do you find it important for your fans to enjoy it and also try to relate to it?"

"Definitely, if your fans don't enjoy it they can't truly be your fans. Sure they will like some songs and others not so much, but no matter what if they are fan they will find some part of each song to like. It could be a line a way the music sounds a word that is used cleverly, there will be something they would enjoy. Also be able to relate definitely, I think this is song most can either relate too or want to happen and I hope when listening to it, it can make it happen for them"

"True and I am a fan. I heard this song at the teen choice awards it is very well done. You put the emotion into your songs. You can tell by your voice and how you sing it. If you could transfer the emotion to the track it will be amazing"

"Thanks, it has been amazing working on it and I am excited for everyone to hear it"

"Well we are going to take calls and talk about what inspiration you had to write this song, but first we are going to debut your single. Do you want to introduce it?" He asked and I was a little nervous and shook my head

"Go for it" I said to him

"Everyone, the first single from her debut album me, myself and time, for the first time on the radio, this is Barefoot Cinderella, By Mitchie Torres"

I smiled listening to it play as the people listening to the radio was hearing my song. It was weird knowing I was on the radio but it was amazing and I was in shock but so happy. I found myself singing along with it. More like mouthing it without sound coming from my mouth but I was just so happy.

"We are back in the studio with Mitchie Torres. We just heard your song and it is definitely amazing. It was amazing how you sang along in the studio here. You are definitely one to watch for. I believe the download is available on iTunes"

"It is, all the money from downloads today are going to this program I am supporting. It is for children that have a dream within the arts and it lets them get into art programs and work on their art and dream as well"

"The program you mentioned on Ellen, there's a benefit concert supporting that"

"Yeah I mentioned it there. This Saturday at Disney land at 11 the concert will start. It will be a few hours long. Myself the band connect 3 and Madison gears, will be performing for all the people you could get tickets."

"I actually have 6 sets of 2 to give away. We will be taking callers in a few minutes and the first 3 to get through and you will get to talk to them tell them they won a set"

"I think that is fantastic"

"First, I want to know was the inspiration for the song Shane?"

"Yeah he was. He was actually inspiration for a lot of my songs. This song just I wrote it. He always tells me I'm beautiful no matter what, and what girl doesn't want to hear that, we all deserve to feel that way and I hope this song makes girls of all ages feel beautiful, because we all are in our own way.

"That's good and I am happy he helped this song and the others to be written because it is truly amazing. We will now take some callers." He smiled and all of the a sudden the lights of the lines were blinking constantly, wow.

"This is KISS FM, who is this" Ryan answered

"Kelly, I just want to say that Mitchie I absolutely love this song and what it stands for. I actually saw you in concert and it was amazing, I am definitely buying your album and I love the program you are supporting" She said

"Thank you so much Kelly I love to have fans such as you for support"

"Thank you for creating this music"

"It's all I ever wanted to do, please people with my performing, dance or music I seem to do so. Also Kelly you just won a pair or two tickets for the benefit concert in Disney land this Saturday"

"AHH OH MY GOD AHH THANK YOU SO MUCH" She said and I laughed as she screamed

"Anytime"

"Stay on the line Kelly" Ryan said "KISS FM who is this" He says taking the second line

"Emily"

"Hi Emily, thank you for calling" I spoke

"Mitchie you inspire me to keep doing what I want. I love dancing and I am in all the classes I can and you being on your high school dance team. I tried out and made it and just its amazing. You let me believe in myself and this song is beautiful. I believe in your music and that with this song you actually make every girl feel beautiful, like a barefoot Cinderella"

"I am truly touched by that I have literal tears in my eyes. That means so much and I am glad you made it that is fantastic, believe in you and your dream they can come true. Also I hope this helps, you will be in the audience at the benefit concert this Saturday"

"AHH that is amazing. I didn't get to your concert with the boys and AHH I LOVE YOU"

"I love you too, I love all my fans. You will see all of us this Saturday, thank you Emily" I said

"Stay on the line Emily" Ryan said pressing the 3rd line "KISS FM who is this?"

"Sarah, I just want to say that Mitchie I am a huge fan. I saw you in LA and have had your songs stuck in my head forever. I actually stayed up until 12:05 this morning to download barefoot Cinderella and when I can I am pre-ordering your album"

"Thank you so much, that means so much and that you bought it is helping my program I so strongly believe in."

"I write, that is my art and honestly I started writing songs of experiences of my own, they aren't that good but I am now passionate about it, and thank you so much for inspiring me .I'm sure ton of teenage girls now believe in themselves and what they love"

"That is so amazing to hear and your songs are all amazing if they are form the heart. Thank you so much for your support and I can't wait for you to see the concert, you have won the third set of tickets to Disney land this Saturday"

"EEK OH MY GOD THANK YOU SO MUCH, THIS IS AMAZING"

"Thank you Sarah stay on the line" Ryan said

We took 5 more calls and everyone had something amazing to tell me how I inspired them and I was overwhelmed it was crazy. I was so happy I could inspire them. I was so happy my song could say so much to someone. I took a big sip of water after all the calls I definitely needed it. Thank goodness the show was over though. I had to sing this afternoon and just I was so happy and relieved at the same time.

"Alright so before we leave I have one more question for you Mitchie. There are rumours and pictures going around that you and Shane were in a tattoo parlour can you clear this up for us."

"We were and we both got tattoos. Some people say this makes us bad role models but I don't think it does. Sure we got a tattoo but we aren't encouraging other people to do just that. We do our best to show them dreams come true and to follow them. Don't follow by example make your own path, and if our inspiration and advice help then that is amazing"

"I think that is right, and everyone should still look up to you guys, you are amazing people and inspire so many. Are they matching tattoos and what of?"

"They are matching and they mean so much to us, it's personal but since you will be seeing I am sure. It says Smitchie, our name we will forever be Shane and Mitchie or Mitchie and Shane. Forever Smitchie" I said smiling

"Thank you for clearing that up and we definitely wish you two the best in your future and relationship. Congratulations on your single, the Europe tour and the new album, in December"

"Thank you so much it was an honour being on the show" I said

This is KISS FM ON AIR WITH RYAN SEACREST. Thank you so much for our guest Mitchie Torres, we are again playing her song leaving you with that, thank you so much" He said pressing play for my song. We got out of the studio where we could talk freely in the other rooms as the next DJ took over.

I looked out the window as I was talking to Ryan and some of the staff. In the pouring rain tons of fans were waiting for my signature that truly made this day even better. I would stand out there in the rain getting wet as long as I had to too sign every autograph because they meant the world to me. They are one of the reasons I have an album, and perform on the stage. They are who make careers like mine a reality.

**A/N: I will keep this short. Sorry it is so long this is the longest chapter I have ever written by far. Don't know why it was so long but it was. Stuff just kept coming I guess. No other chapter will be this long but I really like this one? What do you think about the tattoo? They are so cute and the radio show was pretty fun to write. What do you think about Madison, she isn't a main character though? Does anything happen involving Jared the jealous band member? Next chapter is concert and preparations. The 25****th**** will have the anniversary in it I hope. What song will he sing and what is his gift to her? What did you think of this chapter? I will update when I can but it won't be until the first week of March. Read and Review. Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	54. Benefit Concert

**Together at 18**

**Chapter 24: Benefit Concert **

**Mitchie's Point of View**

It is currently 12:30am on Wednesday and I am just getting home from my Tuesday. I am exhausted and have a studio day starting at 7 tomorrow. I knew I would be busy and tired but I am now finally finding it a lot harder than I thought it would be. After signing items for fans in the rain for an hour I rushed back home and changed into dry clothes and headed to the studio. Since I was late I had non-stop studio time finishing most of catch me but we were still not done. We had to finish tomorrow, well Today depending on how you see it because I had 2 more songs to record before I left next week, they had to be done by Tuesday so we could rehearse on stage. After that at 6 I headed to the place where I was taking pictures with Lisa. I grabbed a sandwich from a café and ate it walking into the studio, for hair and make-up. It was insane and I was starving at least I had something it would hopefully hold me until the end of this night.

The photo shoot was fun though. I did so many different poses with outfits. I absolutely loved having my picture taken, just being natural and mostly myself. That was the best apart about this shoot. It wasn't 100% professional so I could joke around a bit. I saw the proofs and such and I would look over them with Savannah after recording one day for my CD booklet and cover of course. Although we did something special for the cover just had to choose the right shot. I smile as I get to the house and walk in completely tired. I lock the door behind me, the house silent during the dead of the night. It was really late and I could not wait to sleep for at least a few hours. I hadn't seen Shane all day and probably wouldn't until tomorrow when we are on the night show with David Lettermen oh what fun another late night.

I got upstairs and went straight into Shane's room not wasting time going to mine. I take my shoes off strip into just my panties and undo my hair. I lay in bed wrapping the sheet around my chest and curling up into him. I feel his arms wrap around me and close my eyes and easily fall asleep.

I groaned burying my head in the pillow when I hear my alarm blasting through my phone the next morning. I knew it was 6 and I had to go. I felt so tired and I didn't really want to do anything but sleep.

"Love, you have to go to work today" Shane said and I groaned

"I'm too tired to get ready, or even look nice" I complained trying to go back to sleep.

"Love, it is fine you don't have to try to look nice you always do"

"Too you, I have to look presentable" I sighed, It's so easy around him he always finds me gorgeous, at least that is what he says.

"You don't have to be for recording. Listen get ready so will I and I will drive you to the studio after we grab coffee, and I will pick you up tonight when you are done before we head to the show" He said and I turned my head looking at him with a smile.

"Okay" I said now excited and jumped out of bed smiling. He looked at me and I blushed remembering I wasn't wearing a top. "Stop" I snapped playfully and he just chuckled. "I will be back" I said grabbing a long t-shirt of his and slipping it on. I grabbed my clothes and boots from yesterday and blew him a kiss playfully sauntering out of him room and into mine, to get ready. I was happy he was driving me, I love when he did small gestures like that, sometime he could be such a gentleman, after all he is the most amazing guy in the world, to me anyway.

I got dressed into some Abercrombie and Fitch sweat pants. I slipped on a Hollister t-shirt and wrapping my American eagle hoody around my body and zipping it up. I was too tired to really care how I looked. I quickly tied my hair up and applied a little bit of make-up just to make myself look more awake than I actually was. I grabbed my bag and made sure I had everything and went downstairs. I met Shane at the bottom of the stairs. His hair was still a mess but I liked his bed head it made him definitely sexier. He was in a simple white t-shirt and pyjama pants. I giggle seeing him and hug him.

"Only you could look drop dead sexy in pyjamas" I said

"You can too" he said and I smiled "We should go don't want you to be late"

"Yeah but what about the bands rehearsals today are you going to wear that?" I asked confused

"I might come back and change but maybe I am too tired to really care babe" He said hugging me

"Alright" I giggled taking his hand as we get into his car and head to the studio. We grab our coffees from Drive Thru and get to the studio. He pulled up to the door to drop me off as he wouldn't be staying unfortunately. He did get out though and came and opened my door. I got out and leaned against his car sighing, my sunglasses on my head and my coffee in my hand. I was still so tired.

"Hey love, it's alright I will see you tonight, and call on your lunch alright" he said and I nodded a slight smile on my face.

He smiled looking over the car "No pap today" he said leaning in and capturing my lips in a soft kiss which I didn't hesitate to return. He ran his hand along my neck which caused me to shiver a little. He pulled away as I smile biting my lip.

"I will see you soon my love" he said giving me one more kiss

"Okay I love you" I said quietly and stood up not leaning on his car anymore

"Love you too" He said as we shared one more kiss. He squeezed my hand and got into his car. I waved as he smiled waving back and left the parking lot. I smiled a little. I was glad I would see him a bit today, yesterday was definitely hard. I smiled taking a sip of my coffee trying to wake up and walk into the studio.

It was finally lunch time which I was ready for. I was more awake now thankfully but I was ready for a break. It was nearing 1:30 so it was definitely time for it. The band decided they were going down the road to the diner so I decided to join them. I linked arms with Adam and Matt as we all made our way down the street to the diner. Usually I would've linked arms with Jared because we got along but now it was just getting awkward I was just hoping it would be okay for the tour.

We all sat down at the diner talking and waiting for someone to take our order. It was always fun hanging with the band. We always joked around and had fun, tour would be fun with my best friends and my boyfriend, nothing could truly be better. I took out my phone and quickly sent Shane a text.

_Hey love out with lunch for the band I will call you later XO_

_**Alright Mitchie moo, love you and waiting XOX**_

I smiled reading his text and closed my phone putting it away as I kept talking with the band. "Ready for tour" I asked and they all smiled

"I cannot wait I have never been out of North America and now we are going to Europe" The one girl Rachael said smiling

"Yeah I'm excited for Europe too and the best thing you don't have to Share with these four" I said motioning the boys.

Rachael and the other girl Mary laughed and nodded "Definitely, how do you share with three boys?" She asked me and I smiled

"Easily but it helps that I live with them anyway. Plus Lisa is there to keep me sane. We don't spend that much time on the bus except for travelling so it's not that bad. Well it was hard at first but I am used to it now" I said and we kept talking about the tour excitedly. I was happy they were of course coming with us. My songs didn't sound the same without my band, yeah this was exciting.

We soon had finished eating and headed back to the studio. I called Shane when we got back for a few minutes then I got back to work. Soon it was 7:00 and we were finished for the day. We had finished catch me and almost the music tracks for the next song, 2 songs left. I was making sure I had everything in my bag before leaving.

"Mitchie you will have the photo film tomorrow right?" Savannah asked

"Yeah I will and tomorrow night are we writing out the song list" I asked and she smiled

"Sure sounds good"

What we were doing was I had a drawing pad for my laptop now. It could hook up to any computer really. I then use a stylus to write on it and it shows up the computer. That's how we are doing the names of the tracks for the back of the CD. I already had my thank you and everything written out I was handing it in tomorrow. They production team were soon starting on the booklet and finishing it well I was on tour.

"I will see you tomorrow" I said smiling as she waved goodbye and I went outside to see Shane waiting for me. I smiled walking in and getting in. "Hey you" I said kissing him quick as he kissed back

"Hey you ready" he asked and I nodded as the engine purred to life and we headed towards the studio for the late show.

The next few days have been quite a blur. It is now Friday and I am in the studio starting the final song. If we can finish most of it today we would get Sunday off and only have to work Monday and Tuesday in the studio. I would honestly not mind that at all, it would be nice to sleep in for one day. The late show went good it was fun. Yesterday I had brought the film in and we went over the pictures and picked ones that I thought were amazing. I wrote up the list of songs in my cursive. I gave her the thank you I had written in handwriting on the drawing pad. It would be more personal if I did that. They were going to add all the technical stuff when they created it. Today is busy. We are doing the recording for most of the day. Shane had something to do for a bit of the night so I was going down to Anaheim after work it's about an hour away. I was picking up the tickets for tomorrow as we had a plan and I would come back and then return them tomorrow when we got there to get set up for the concert. I was really excited for that. Dream of Arts, the program I was supporting were very fortunate and a couple of them were coming to see the concert as well. I mean it was a program all across the country and I dreamt or performing in art so I was just happy my dream came true and with it I am hoping to help a few more come true as well.

"Alright guys, let's keep working on this we would love to get this done or mostly done today" Savannah said and I smiled

"Alright" I agreed and we got into the studio and sound booth starting the song. We were finally recording the title track me, myself and time. We had recorded all the other songs first because this was the song I sang the most so I knew I wouldn't have much issue nailing it, so it would be pretty basic. Savannah had also liked the track I had done so we were doing the same thing but with the real instruments so it was going to be probably the easiest track to perform. The band pretty much knew the music since we performed it on Ellen now just to put it into the machine. I was happy we were doing this, we are so close to beginning the tour, and I was going to Europe with the best group of people I could've ever imagined.

It was 5:30 and I was just arriving in Anaheim. I was able to leave the studio earlier. It was a pain that Disney land was an hour away but well worth it. I got the tickets that were waiting for me. I saw the lights of the park as it was open and there were a few people around. I was excited because the band, my band and me we were all staying after the concert to enjoy the park, Madison was too before she went home Sunday. She was getting signed in two months and she was starting her first album I was happy it worked for her. I signed a few autographs for some people who noticed me. Being who we were we always knew to keep Permanent black markers on us. I got back in my car playing music and singing along as I made my way back to the house.

I got into the house and there was the usual hustle and bustle. Some of the staff was doing laundry that wasn't done yesterday. Thursday was laundry day but now it usually went until Friday now. I had missed dinner as I saw everyone finishing up. I smiled walking in.

"Hey everyone" I said smiling

"Hey Mitchie" they all said and I smiled

"Shane not back yet" I asked

"No he called said he would back around 8" Nate said and I nodded

"Alright well I have to go get started on these tickets I will see you guys later" I asked

"I can ask the chef to bring you some food" Mrs. Gray asked

"Oh sure, thanks" I smiled and headed upstairs. I didn't want to be rude, I wanted to join them but I had a lot to do. I was signing every ticket that was sold for tomorrow. Everyone had to pick them up tomorrow. Well except for the girls who won them from the radio station. I had signed them all and drew a music note on them. We had all decided that we would do a meet and greet. The ones that were signed in black with the music note form the radio stations were part of it. I was signing the rest in black without a music note they would not be attending the meet and greet. Ellen had arranged that all the people on her show had temporary ones that they would trade for real ones, some of them would get a meet and greet but not all of them, plus we had met most of them after the show.

We were originally just going to sign a few but I decided that if they couldn't meet us they could at least have an autograph. It's the least I could do as they paid for the ticket and helped support the program. I was then singing some in Red and Purple. They were my favourite colours and if there ticket they got were signed in the colours they would also be coming to the meet and greet. I had a certain amount to sign in the colours so I had to keep count. This was going to be a long night as well. The chef brought up a plate of the left over supper. It was a chicken Greek salad which was amazing and a bowl of fruit. I quickly ate it enjoying it then continued on the tickets.

I was at my desk in my room signing my door open. It didn't need to be closed plus it felt like I was around everyone. I had soft music playing in the background. I glanced up at the clock seeing it was about just after 8. I sighed putting the marker down stretching out my hand from signing. I was hoping Shane would be back and I would make him an excuse to take a quick break. I hadn't seen him this morning. They had left at 6:00 right before I did for rehearsals. I was up but showering when he left, he left me a note but I wanted to see him and at least give him a hug and kiss, it was hard not seeing him all day.

I smiled looking at the picture on my desk lifting it up. In every room we slept in and at Santa Barbara we had one. We would definitely need one in our apartment when we got it done too. It was the picture of us on the swing that one day. It felt like it started that day for real and I would never forget it. That night was our first official date and this picture was just something we would have for ever.

"You thinking about me" I heard is voice and jumped a little not expecting it

"You scared me" I said looking at him and he smiled

"Sorry" He said walking over and I stood up giving him a big hug

"It's okay I am glad you are home and yes I always think about you" I said and he smiled

"And you always know what to say, how was your day love?"

"Good, the song is almost done so we get Sunday off, and I know you do so it's great. My hand is a little sore but I am happy you are here"

"I'm glad I am here to and right the tickets are you almost done" He asked

"Nope that pile" I said pointing to the small one "Is signed the other which is huge isn't" I said and he chuckled as I sighed

"It's alright love" He said kissing me softly. "I know it takes you a minute to sign about 6, because you are amazing and take about 10 seconds to sign each one. So you sign about 360 an hour and you have about 1000 to sign. So it will take you about 3 hours to sign them all."

"That makes me feel so much better" I said sarcastically as he chuckled as I pulled away and sat down to keep signing them. It was crazy to think 1000 people paid to see this concert. They weren't the cheapest but they weren't that expensive either.

"Sorry" He smiled wrapping his arms around me and my chair "Can you take an hour break, I have somewhere I want to take you and show you" He said in my ear

"I want to Shane but I have to get these finished" I said matter-of-factly

"I know but please just an hour, I want to show you before we leave and Sunday we may have it off but we still have to get stuff ready, come on I promise you will be back and have time to sign them and get sleep" He said and I looked at him and he gave me his puppy dog eyes. I should've known he would've put them on, because I truly honestly cannot say no to them. I did smile at him though.

"Alright, but I need to finish these tonight" I said and he smiled

"I promise you will have time" He said and I smiled standing up.

"Let me get changed" I said and he nodded. I was still in my clothes from today and they were comfortable but I wanted to change anyway. I slipped on a pair of skinnies and a t-shirt. I put on my flats and slipped my phone in my pocket.

I got into the car with Shane and I was still curious where we were going. I was more confused when he turned heading farther into the development then out of it. "Shane where are we going" I asked

"You will see" he said

"I agreed at least tell me where you are taking me on this outing" I said in an angry tone and he just laughed

"Don't worry you will know soon enough" He said and I gave up looking out the window watching the surroundings.

I soon recognized where we were heading. I smiled as the apartments came into view. It was where we had bought our apartment. I still didn't know what he wanted to show me since I have seen it but I guess I would just go with it. I loved that we had bought one here. They were apartments but almost single. They were attached like town homes but they were smaller and one story. They classified as apartments in here anyway.

I smiled as he parked the car in front of ours and smiles at me. "You have no idea why we are here do you"

"I know it's ours but other than that so confused" I said and he chuckled his amazing chuckle getting out and opening my door as I get out and hold his hand.

"Can you close your eyes" He said and I nodded closing them "No peaking or I will have to punish you" He said and I laughed

"I won't don't worry, just come on and show me" I said and he led me with his hand in mine. I heard him open the door and we stepped inside. I kept my eyes closed as he led me into the apartment. I still didn't know what we were doing but it was a surprise apparently.

"Alright you can open" he said squeezing my hand and I opened my eyes a gasp escaping my lips as a smile then came upon them.

There we were in what would be our bedroom when we moved in. It was gorgeous the lights on illuminating what he was showing me. The room had been painted a light off white colour. It had faded lines through the walls so it looked like faded note book paper. The thing that made it even more amazing though was in soft colours of paint, painted were lyrics of our songs we have written and written together it was amazing. I looked all around a smile on my face and some happy tears glistening in my eyes. I looked straight ahead one word painted three times bigger and in a different style. It was half way up the wall and I was guessing our bed would go there because it looked like a head board. I loved the 5 letter word, something everyone could always do, DREAM. It was painted, Dream, Dream, Dream like my song.

"Shane this is amazing, that's what you've been doing in your spare time?" I asked

"It is, I thought we should make it our own and I didn't know what else could make it so personal to ourselves" he said and I hugged him really tight giving him a kiss

"It is more special than anything, thank you so much" I smiled and he hugs me back

"I have one more thing to show you" He said and I smiled nodding

He led me to the main room and I smiled as above the mantel of the small fire place was a blown up framed picture of us on the swings. Of course it would be that one. This was amazing I mean I didn't know when we would be moving in, but I knew now it would hopefully be soon.

"Babe this is absolutely unbelievable I mean it his hands down in the top 5 romantic things you have ever done for me" I said in almost complete shock and he hugs me with a small smirk.

"You have a top 5, like a list?" He asked

"No" I say shyly burying my head in his chest

"Don't worry I have one too" He said chuckling and I look up at him

"Really you do?"

"Sort of I mean it's not really the romantic moments it's more the top 5 moments with you" He said

"Mine is kind of like that too" I said smiling up at him

"That one on top of the mantel is definitely up there" He says smiling

"I couldn't agree more" I smile and bring my lips up to him kissing him softly as he kisses back as he pulls me closer by my waist and I deepen the kiss as I wrap my arms around his neck. We were kissing for a while as I was now against the wall and my legs wrapped around him my top off and his as well.

He pulls away breathless as do I desperate for some air "Babe" He says softly

"I know" I said "I really don't want to stop, but"

"We have to" He says and I nod as I unwrap my legs from his waist

"I love you, and thank you again for all this" I said "It was a well worth break, and really nice since we won't be able to do much once on tour"

"You're welcome, and don't worry love we will somehow find time to be alone I promise" He said and sealed with another kiss.

"I believe you" I smile locking hands as we turn off the lights and leave. We were busy with our careers and everything but in the end of the day somehow we both knew that we would get to be together, maybe not for long but just a few minutes all the love we have for each other can be either said or showed of just sitting together can be all it takes. Sometimes our love is more powerful left unspoken.

It is now Saturday morning at 6:45 and we are all on our way to Disney land. Jason, Nate, Lisa, Caitlyn, Shane and I are the limo we are apparently taking. I have no idea why we are taking a limo probably for the image but I didn't really care. I was so excited to be doing this for the kids and the program. I think my hand cramp has finally gone away after signing all those tickets. I was excited to do this but then to have it done. I was almost done my last song on my album, I have rehearsals then packing as we leave a week from today, and I could not be more excited. I think I was more excited to do this then the last part of tour and I don't know if it's because I have a single out or because people know my name or I'm just more confident but I am definitely ready to work that stage in every city we step into.

We arrive at 7:30 and I smile excited to see the stage. I step out of the limo with the guys, Shane's hand in mine. Madison and my band would be meeting us there. The sun was shining now and it would a beautiful day. I slipped my sunglasses over my eyes to protect them from the sun and I headed to the ticket office as the other's headed inside to get ready. I smiled handing the ticket booth the tickets who thanked me then me and Shane smiled and walked through the main gate and I was in complete awe. I have never been to Disney Land so I was excited and it was absolutely breath taking, definitely magical. In front of me right there was Cinderella's castle. It was pretty far in the gates and that's why the stage was set up right in front of it. I saw a wooden staircase lead from one of the towers of the castle down to the side of the stage. That was because I was performing barefoot Cinderella. I was starting up in the castle looking out the window then I would continue walking down the staircase to the stage and now seeing it and actually knowing I was doing that made me even more excited than before. Bubbling with excitement I pulled Shane along who laughed as I skipped forwards.

"Such a child" He said and I looked at him playfully

"I have never been here before, let me enjoy it" I said sticking my tongue out then letting go of his hand so I could continue skipping forward. I started laughing when I turned to see him pouting at me. Then next time I looked he was smiling at me, I smiled back and got to the stage walking up onto it. I turned facing from where I came and smiled seeing where the crowd would soon be standing. The gates opened at 10: 00 and we warned that there would be a group starting to line up way earlier especially since it was just standing room. That was another reason we wanted to do a meet and greet, hopefully some of the further people at the back would get some on them.

Well they would because we stacked them like that. We had three groups of tickets. 2 groups had 333 tickets and another had 334. The first group 333 only 150 were signed as they would be up closer, it was just a way that would be easier for us to choose, really I wouldn't mind meeting all of them but due to time this were the numbers Savannah and the park came up with so I agreed. The Second group of 333 there was 175 and then in the group of 334 there were 200 people that would get the meet and greet. There was then the 6 from the radio show. Therefore out of the 1000 tickets we have sold out we would be meeting 531 of our fans. That would be crazy and take a while but I knew it would be worth it. We all agreed to do so. We would have to do it quite fast but we would get through it, after all they are who allow us to do all this and put on concerts and I was great full for all of them who was paying to see this, we paid the park to allow us to do this so all the money the people paid for the tickets was going to the apparently Disney gave us a deal and what we didn't have to pay they told us to donate to the program so we were doing that as well.

We starting getting ready for the performances checking everything and making sure it was working. My band arrived and started testing their instruments. Madison soon arrived and we greeted her and she smiled. She said she was a little nervous. She had done talent shows and such around groups of 2-300 people but never 1000. We just reassured her and she started to get ready.

Soon we heard a lot of commotion and there were huge line ups at the gates ready to come in and get spots. I was getting really really excited and was definitely ready for this. I was on the stage with Shane and we were just talking and adjusting everything. I was making sure I had the right Microphone that had the range for the tower. It was just before 10 when the gates opened and it was time for me to go upstairs. I was going in the through the inside though so they didn't see me go up, as many fans were watching through the gates. I took Shane's hand as we went behind the stage which was hidden by a curtain and the sides guarded by the security guards and gates. Shane held my hand and led me into the castle. I smiled inside the shade of it. It felt so magical it was almost unbelievable.

"Wow" Was all that I could form as I looked around. It was… nothing could describe how I felt at this moment.

**Shane's Point of View**

I had a smile on my face for hours now and never once did it falter. I was in awe watching Mitchie experience Disney Land for the first time and I knew she would be more shocked tonight when we had fun at the park. It was closed for just me, her, Nate, Jason, Caitlyn, Lisa, the band and well a special guest who was coming after the concert that she didn't know about, well 2 guests I should say, I was excited for that. I had arranged for Alyssa to drop of Sarah around 4:00. Alyssa would be staying here but not be participating in the rides. She was able to convince the orphanage to allow Sarah be gone till 11 since that's how old she was and we were happy to hear that. Ally was also coming, neither Mitchie nor Nate knew about this, this was something me and Jason thought of so she was coming around 4:00 as well and I knew both of them would be excited when they saw her too.

I smiled as I held her hand and she looked around inside Cinderella's castle. "It's breathtaking isn't it" I asked and she smiled turning to me

"Yeah it is, it's so magical" She said and I nodded smiling

"It is I felt the same way the first time I came here when I was younger, it is sacred magical land" I said

"Definitely feels like that" She says

"Well you definitely belong here" I said taking her other hand looking in her eyes as she smiles.

"Why is that?" She asked an amazing sparkle in her eyes.

"Barefoot or not you truly are my Cinderella" I said and she smiled huge

"Really" She said and I nodded

"Most definitely" I said leaning in cupping her cheek kissing her softly as she leans in kissing back. She wraps her arms around my neck and I smile pulling back softly.

"I never thought I would be kissing my boyfriend, let alone him being Shane Gray, in Cinderella's castle a few months ago" She said and I chuckled against her lips.

"Guess again" I whispered softly kissing her again as she giggled into it. She was so beautiful and I was just so happy for her about everything, she really was amazing and her voice was captivating and she never let the fame get to her and I was happy about that. I learned to never take anything for granted once I lost Erica, but with Mitchie she taught me it should always be like that and now that is the way I live. Mitchie had showed me and many people who you are is who are to be and no-one else and she is magical herself.

"Well you're not just my boyfriend"

"Oh really" I said

"You're also my prince charming" She said crashing her lips upon mine again and I smiled into the kiss then we pulled apart once again.

"You need to get set up upstairs my love" I said my forehead against hers staring into her eyes.

"Yeah, but I will be seeing you at the stage, after all I can't get off the stairs without my prince" She said and I laughed

"I guess that is true" I said and she smiled

"Also, your lips aren't truly their natural colour now; I think you stole some of my lip gloss"

"Only from it when it's on your lips" I said and she giggled bringing her thumb up to my lips and running it along them taking some of the lip gloss off of it, although I didn't really care, I was kissing my princess after all.

"Better" She said

"30 Minutes" We heard shouts coming from backstage. We could now hear screams from outside and new fans had arrived

"Go ahead" I said and she smiled

"Alright, love you"

"Love you too, and you will do amazing and you look the part" I said smiling she was gorgeous. She was wearing a white summary dress that went to her knees. It was a halter top and it looked amazing. It had a purple sash below her chest and she was wearing matching purple flats for the rest of the show but right now she was barefoot, for her song.

"Thanks I try" She says giving me one more kiss.

"Always" I smile and watch her walk up the stairs. I smiled walking back stage with a goofy love smile on my face waiting for the concert to start. I was in nice pants and a white wife beater with a button up plaid shirt over top of it.

I smiled as it was time for it to start. Whoever was doing it announced that we would be starting momentarily. I stood out onto the stage not saying anything as cheers erupted. With a smile on my face I walked over to the stairs and stood their straight waiting for my Cinderella. I looked quickly to the side to the band who was about to start then looked straight ahead again as the soft beats started playing. I heard her voice and as the first verse sang everyone cheered and I knew she was leaning against the window singing. At the end of the first chorus after the first line and I looked up to the stairs seeing her on the top stairs coming down and I stayed looking at her as we talked about. I heard many people singing along. She was on the last stair singing the second chorus looking directly at me. I bowed down and stuck my hand as she took it and she sang as we walked to the centre of the stage. I stood hand in hand beside my Cinderella as she finished her song. She kept glancing at me then singing to the audience. Soon she finished and I was so proud I gave her a big hug which she returned. Applause flooded the crowd and she smiled huge. I smiled walking back stage; she was going to introduce me and the band next.

"How is everyone on this amazing day" She called and everybody screamed

"I said how are we today" She called and they were louder "I first want to thank everyone for coming and raising this money for dreaming of arts. It is an amazing program and it is amazing that I can help kids get into it and that you all help me do that, you are all amazing. Now is anyone excited here" She called and the crowd went crazy. "I am because I have some pretty amazing friends with me here today. The first group I am sure you all heard of. One of the members was actually just on stage acting as my ever amazing prince charming" She said smiling and I laughed out loud covering my microphone as the crowd did scream louder and starting chanting connect 3. "Everyone to set this party off help me introduce the ever amazing CONNECT 3" she shouted and we emerged from the stage. She smiled going back stage as Nate and Jason started playing and I started singing our song, that we started every concert with, set this party off.

"Come on everybody clap your hands" I said clapping my two hands together waiting for my cue to sing. I saw people dancing and clapping their hands together as my cue came and brought my Microphone to my mouth and started singing.

The beginning of the concert had been amazing. Mitchie came out and we all sang what we came her four as our third song. Mitchie than sang today was a Fairytale and then we came to the fifth song and Mitchie was singing dream with Madison. She thought it would be nice to sing with Madison before she did a few songs by herself.

"Alright, so right now I have a really special guest to now announce and want all you to help me welcome her to the stage. So everyone here she is MADIOSN GEARS" I heard Mitchie shout and watched from the side as Madison emerged and people applauded and Madison made her way closer to Mitchie and they hugged. We all clapped and were on the side of the stage visible, but there to support Madison. "So Madison is going to sing with me first, one song with a powerful title, let's go out on a limb and dream" Mitchie called and together they began singing in and like in the studio Mitchie let Madison finish and there was loud applause when she finished a huge smile on her face.

Madison soon got into it talking to the audience and sang three songs in a row by herself which was amazing. She sang Fearless by Taylor Swift, Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson and Simple song by Miley Cyrus. She had a young voice which worked with the songs she picked. She had amazing control as well.

It was nearing 1:30 when we were almost done. We had been performing for 2 and a half hours and it was getting brutally hot. I would definitely go for a ride on Splash Mountain right now and get soaked in water and it would feel amazingly refreshing. Unfortunately we have the meet and greet first, I would be drenched before we got on a ride and I knew it would not be pleasant the sun was beating down on us and I wanted the cool of night to come. Mitchie went out on stage to make a few announcements then sing her final solo song before we all sang our last song.

"Everyone how are we still doing" She called and everyone yelled "Yeah it's been pretty amazing getting pretty warm so I want to thank all of you for standing in the heat listening to me and my amazing friends sing and supporting this program. I got a number back stage so with the purchase of tickets we have raised over $ 50,000.00 dollars." She shouted and people cheered loudly. Well it made sense the tickets were about $ 50.00 which made sense for something like this, one of the cheaper benefit concerts to attend and 1000 people, it was amazing thought. "We are also doing a meet and greet but we have to limit it so we did it unique this time. If you all look at the back of your ticket my signature is on it. They are all hand signed and they are all different in some way, signature always are. Now for the 3 sets of 2 from the radio station it is signed in black with a music note, you 6 will be attending the meet n greet. Now there are black signed ones, red and purple. If they are signed in red and purple who will also be attending it, and I am sorry but if it is black you won't be attending it. We are sorry but we did it in random, it was the fairest we would could think, I we do hope someday in the future we will definitely meet all of you thank you all so much for coming. I also want to thank Shane, Nate, and Jason from Connect 3. Madison gears for singing up her and showing dreams can come true along with me. Then my bad, on the drums every one Jared, Adam on Guitar, Alex on the bass and finally Matt on the keyboard and then my girls Rachael and Mary on back-up vocals, give them all a round of applause." She called and we all cheered. Thank you all so much. Now for my final song everyone, Me, Myself and Time" She called and took position on centre stage and started one of her favourite songs. The applause erupted when she finished and she was smiling ear to ear and familiar happy tears sparkling in her eyes. She grabbed a sip of water from her bottle on the drum stand and that was my cue.

"Amazing isn't she" I asked walking over to her as the crowd erupted. I saw out of the corner of my eye Nate and Jason set up Microphones in front of them standing with their Guitars. Madison was now standing on the other side of Mitchie. Her band would be joining us in this song as well. "All of us now are now going to be playing our final song of the day. We all want to thank Mitchie to making this happen, doing this for this amazing program and letting us help as well" We all clapped then chorused thank you into the microphones"

"Thank you all so much, we love all our fans, fans of all of ours, you are all the ones who let us do this and make our dreams come true, so this is all for you, This is our song" I called and the familiar music started playing. We had written some parts in for Madison, and it would sound good with all our voices on it.

After the song we all stood up and joined hand and gave a bow. Then just the three of us, then Madison then we all stood back and let Mitchie take her last and final one. She was amazing and deserved the best. We all went off stage and we all downed a bottle of water. We all grabbed towels and made our way towards the tables that were set up for the meet and greet. Mitchie had asked her band if they wanted to join cause she didn't mind but they didn't want to so they had started helping taking the stage apart as Mitchie, me, Nate, Jason and Madison went to the two tables set up and sat down with markers to sign objects, we had a picture for everyone but if they had others thing for us to sign we would do that as well. We all had bottles of water which we will need and waited as they let the first group in. We were doing it by colours. The ones with tickets signed in red would be first, then purple then the 6 final ones form the radio station. Soon there was huge rush of fans in a line and it started.

We were finally finishing around 3:30 we were all taking a quick break before the 6 from the radio station came in but we were more lenient with them. We were all stretching our hands. I walked over and hugged Mitchie tight who was having a great day. "Thanks for helping with this" She whispered

"Always" I said and she smiled huge giving me kiss as I returned it. We pulled away and we all talked amongst ourselves a few minutes taking breaks. I really didn't want to sit behind a table anymore. We all just stood around and met the other 6. There were 3 girls the one Mitchie had talked to on the radio and they all had boys with them, who we guessed were there boyfriends as they were holding hands and all the girls were clearly in high school. We all took pictures with them. We signed stuff mostly for the girls, the guys got signatures from Mitchie and Madison but didn't really mind if we signed there things or not. The one girl that write songs actually gave one to Mitchie who gleamed and promised she would read it, and Mitchie made sure she had written her name on it and the girl nodded. It was just about four when we were going to head into the park. Mitchie's band was meeting us there.

"Nate, Mitchie can you come with me for a minute" I asked

"Sure" Mitchie said

"Alright" Nate said confused

"We will go ahead" Jason said wrapping his arms around a smiling Lisa and Caitlyn and headed through the castle into the park.

"What's up" Mitchie asked

"Yeah I rather not be a witness to a make-out fest" Nate said and Mitchie smacked his shoulder which I was proud

"If any of us witness one, we will be witnessing yours" I said walking towards the gate

"Yeah like that'll happen in ANAHEIM" Nate said standing in front of me beside Mitchie their backs towards the gate and I smiled seeing Ally and then Sarah coming in.

"Well we closed the park for us, but there were two people who it wouldn't be the same without" I said and saw Ally take Sarah's hand and whisper to her as she smiled and Alyssa nods at me heading to the room they had for parents of children who could wait and such.

"Who" Nate and Mitchie asked

"US" I heard Ally and Sarah chorus and Nate and Mitchie turned around so fast

"Ally" they both called

"SARAH" Mitchie practically screamed and they both ran forwards giving them big hugs. Ally was still wrapped in Nate's s sharing a kiss as Mitchie had Sarah now on her back in piggy back coming towards me.

"Thank you" She said coming over to me

"Hey buddy" I said high fiving Sarah "Thanks for helping with the surprise" I said and she smiled

"Thank you for letting me come Shane" She said and I nodded

"Ready for some rides" I said and she nodded

"Good thing I'm tall" She said smiling triumphantly and Mitchie and I laughed

"YES I AM" Mitchie said "I want to ride like all of them" She said and I laughed

"All in due time my love" I said smiling kissing her quick

"Yuck" Sarah said and we laughed

"See Nate I told you so, and are you guys coming" I called and saw Nate and Ally pull apart blushing. They locked hands and met up with us as we all turned our backs on the gate and headed into the park for our private night of excitement. It was going to be one of our last fun nights without working, although it was always fun, but with all our friends as well. Europe here we come, one week and we will be arriving via airplane in London, for our first show, this was it, our next leg of the tour a new chapter of my life with Mitchie that will just get more interesting and our 6 months, who knows what Paris could bring? I guess we will find out and I was happy that my best friends and my best friend for life were joining me.

**A/N: There is it sorry it took so long I've been busy and getting over being sick. I will update the next chapter when I can. It's the anniversary. What do you think the gift is? Did you like this chapter and the cute moments? Let me know what you think? Read, Review and Enjoy.**

**~Kim **


	55. Paris Is the City Of Love

**Together at 18**

**Chapter 25: Paris Is the City Of Love**

**Shane's Point of View**

It is now the following Saturday around 10am. I am curled up in my bed with Mitchie. We aren't asleep and have been up since 7. We got up and finished packing what we needed. I had to make sure one more thing was packed but I would have to ask my dad that later, it was Mitchie's surprise, well one of them anyway for our 6 months in 12 days which I was excited about. After packing we curled back up in bed. We would miss our bed, badly. We would miss the size of it, the way we just laid here and felt so at ease, the way we could talk in privacy and not have a worry in the world. The way we cuddled in the bed, the way we kissed, the way we made love here and just we would really miss it.

We would be staying most nights in hotels this tour. It's easier as we use a plane to travel instead of busses as most cities and countries are farther away than they were in North America. Some nights we would be sleeping on a plane but that was okay. We had a plane we used for our tours with our crew. It was a fairly big plane not going to lie we had a lot of people to carry and equipment that was kept where the luggage is on any other normal plane. The seats were bigger and more comfortable and most could easily curl into one for a comfortable sleep, it wasn't the best but it made do.

I sigh happily holding Mitchie in my arms smiling at her as she smiles at me her eyes fluttering open as they were resting closed. "I love you" I said

"I love you too" She said kissing me softly

"I'll miss this, sleeping in, well not really but lying in bed with you at 10 am and tell you I love you every day" I said

"Well as long as you say it no matter when during the day I think it will be okay" She said and I couldn't help but laugh as she giggled

"I think I can easily manage that" I said kissing her once more "You excited now for Europe"

"Yeah definitely excited, I love that you are of course with me"

"I love that you are with me, after all it is MY bands tour" I said and she gasped

"How hurt I am" She said and I smile laughing. We haven't teases each other in a while due to how busy we have been but it was so refreshing.

"Sorry I still love you" I said and she smiled

"I guess I still love you too" She said and I kissed as she kissed back and I pulled her closer feeling her lips softly press against mine as I smile into the kiss matching the passion she was leaking into it. It was amazing how much we could show our love with just an innocent passion filled kiss.

"You guys ready we need to get our stuff downstairs" I heard Nate's voice through the kiss but I didn't break away from Mitchie neither did she. I raised my hand with my five fingers raised signalling 5 minutes then wrapping it back around her hip still into the kiss. I knew he was there but I didn't care no-one mattered but me and the girl in my arms right now.

"Fine" he said and I heard him leave. About 6 minutes later we were in my room making sure we had everything. I made my bed and made sure it was fairly clean. I hated leaving my room a mess as I would come home to one and I just hated that. We were both dressed comfortably as we shared another kiss and left my room heading downstairs. Once our luggage was in the foyer Mitchie ran upstairs to her room to make sure she had everything along with her purse and tote bag, ladies and their accessories. I laughed as she ran up the stairs. I shortly followed but got off at the second floor and made my way to my parent's room and knocked.

"Come in" I heard my mom call

"Hi mom" I said opening the door and she smiled

"Hi Shane" She came over and hugged me "You and Mitchie all packed and ready"

"Yeah all our stuff is downstairs, she is just grabbing her purse and tote bag, I was just making sure dad got the gift" I said and saw my dad walk in from the closet

"This" He asked passing it to me and I smiled. I looked at it and nodded.

"This would be it, thank you" I said passing it back to him and he placed it in his briefcase, his carry on, good it was WAY too valuable to be packed and possibly go missing.

"You're welcome it will be kept in the safe at all times in the hotels, and we will check every morning and night I promise" My mom said

"Thank you, well I am going to see the others, see you two soon"

"We will be down in 5" my dad said and I chuckled remembering my 5 minute warning to Nate and smiled turning on my feet and leaving the room heading downstairs knowing happily that tonight we would be landing in England and starting our Europe tour and Mitchie would be right by my side.

It is now around 4 and we are in New York. It was 1 our time. Being in our plane we could fly slightly faster than the other planes and arrive in faster time. We had to stop for fuel and to stretch our legs before the flight to London. We all got out at the airport and grabbed some food. They were some pap in the main area and got pictures. We are just about to board back on the plane for the flight to the Heathrow Airport in London. We would be arriving around 10 this time, NY time and 3am their time. The thing that really through us off in Europe was the time difference but we managed so we would be able to do it just like we did before.

Mitchie and I were the last to enter the plane. We had just grabbed some vitamin water and made our way towards the gate were other paparazzi were waiting. We just waved smiling putting our head down as the guards watched the hallway as we looked at each other and raced down it to the awaiting plane and everyone else. In LA she and Nate had said a tearful good bye to Ally but we all seemed to be in higher spirits now as we were on our way. I sat beside Mitchie on our two seat section beside a window. We did our seat belts up and were now just waiting to start taxing down the runway and to take off. I took out my iPhone and laughed seeing Mitchie on hers. Soon we had both tweeted and turned them off knowing we were about to start taxing as the pilot made the announcement. I loved tweeting when I was about to fly, many celebrities did and apparently Mitchie quickly caught onto that. I read our tweets once more powering off my phone and slipping it into my pocket.

_On the plane to London, with my love the wonderful mitchietorres at my side, Europe tour 2010_

_**London I am on my way with my love shanegray and the rest of connect3 and my band, loving every second**_

Oh right I forgot to mention. Mitchie had now changed it to mitchietorres and many were following her now. They were with her other name but she thought it would just make sense to change it. She was in a lot of my tweets really. I think that was the best part about us loving each other the way we did, we didn't care what the pap or people said about us, our fans were supportive of our relationship and we really thanked them for that, not that it would really change anything at all.

I smiled laughing as Mitchie gripped my hand as the plane rose up into the air. The rush you felt through your body when you rose into the air was amazing. It was the weirdest but amazing feeling all the same. Mitchie then eased her grip on my hand but I still held it as the lights flashed and we were on our way safe to move around now if we wanted but no one seemed to want to do so. We watched some TV on Mitchie's iPad when we both decided we should get some rest. She curled up into her chair lifting the arm rest and leaning against me as she was slightly sideways her legs against her backrest and her feet on her chair. I smile leaning against my back rest resting my arm along her side and my other on her waist. My legs were turned to the side stretched out towards the window. Soon I felt her breath fall even and felt myself fall into a peaceful sleep as the plane was silent.

Soon enough I felt the feeling in my body knowing we would soon be landing. I shifted sitting up more bringing Mitchie with me. She stirred and stretched her arms turning in her seat so she was sitting up. "What time is it?" She asked and I shrugged turning on my phone to find out

"9:55 New york so it is almost 3am in London" I said yawning as did she

"Fun" She said sarcastically and I laughed. I listened as the plane was now full of chatter and we were all ready to land and get this tour started. In 12 hours we would be doing sound check at the O2 arena in London and we were all excited for this.

Soon we were all at a luggage carrousel waiting for our proper bags. The equipment was on the tarmac where the trucks that held it were getting it loaded onto with our crew. We were all getting our luggage getting into our cars and getting to the hotel for a few hours of sleep. I actually wasn't tired but I might try to get some sleep. We all stepped out of the airport to be greeted by paparazzi. Did they seriously not have anything interesting to do at 3am in the morning, like sleep seriously?

We all made our way to the cars. Shouts from the paparazzi where everywhere. Tons where about the tour and to all of us but some questions where directed to Mitchie and myself, those definitely went ignored. When they asked what we were most excited about the tour Mitchie said it all.

"The fans and traveling" She said and got into the car. I lifted a hand in a wave and got in. Soon we closed the doors and we were all on our way to the hotel. The paparazzi were too much for 330 although I knew it would never really end, especially on an anticipated tour such as this one.

We got to the hotel just after 4 to be met with more photographers. We all slipped on our sunglasses. The sun would start rising soon and the flashes just intensified everything. We got out and looked down not talking to them going straight into the hotel. The parents were checking in and I held Mitchie tight around the waist kissing her cheek softly. Flashes came through the glass. I saw Nate on his phone probably texting Ally. It would still be about 8 around LA so she would be back in Santa Barbara by now. Nate was totally smitten over Ally now and she really liked him too. They were public to a point. They don't see each other a lot and keep to themselves when they can, but she is known since he asked her out in front of a concert audience, which was amazing for him and I was happy he was happy again, without Caitlyn, although Caitlyn still hangs with us, but on a much better level now. I see Lisa and Jason get a key and go upstairs as does Nate and Caitlyn.

"Here you guys" My dad said handing us two keys "Meet us down here at 9" he said

"Alright" I said and not letting go of Mitchie by the waist walking behind her we made our way to the elevator and started up towards our room. We walked in to see our bags waiting.

"Bed" She said flopping down on it but sitting up against the headboard "Comfy" She said and I laughed

"Honestly I am not tired at all" I said and she smiled

"Good come sit then" She said and I laughed coming over and sitting on the other side of the bed

"What are we going to do?"

"We are going to sit on this bed, wear our pyjamas, order room service and watch TV because I am way to excited to sleep at all" she said looking at me smiling and I burst out laughing. She looked like a kid on a sugar high, not that I was complaining it was just hilarious.

"I think that sounds amazing" I said smiling and walking to my suitcase as she rolled off the bed following me. We placed them on the suitcase caddy and opened them. I retrieved a pair of boxers and blue pyjama pants.

Mitchie was back at the bed when I started to change. I took off my shirt and saw her gaze at my body as I just rolled my eyes. "Stop undressing the rest of me with your eyes" I snapped playfully

"Stop distracting me" She shot back as she tore her top off and her bra without hesitating and started to put her top on "Now who is staring" She snapped and I laughed slipping off my jeans. I turned around changing into fresh boxers and she squealed and I laughed turning my head to see her face the other way and I rolled my eyes slipping on my pyjama pants and flopped on to the bed. She soon joined me in her tank top and red pyjama pants.

"Now" I asked

"Room service" she said leaning over me which started my heart pounding, she can lean across me and I get into it. She reached the menu and leaned back to her side. "What should we get" she said flipping to the 24 hours a day meals.

We finally ordered two cheeseburgers, an order of fries and deep fried Oreos. We sat on the bad waiting for the food. I kept poking her side until I pinned her underneath me and started kissing her. She kept swatting my back with her hands when she could get them free but I kept them pinned most of the time. Soon the food arrived and we started eating it was absolutely delicious to say the least. The Oreos were like orgasms in your mouth it was definitely that good. We ate on the bed the TV on for background noise but we usually just talked to each other. I loved being normal like this with Mitchie, this was so down-to-earth for us without the famous lifestyle and it never got old.

It is now 8:00 and I am just stepping into the hot water of a shower. Mitchie just finished and was getting ready for the day. I was really excited for our first concert today. I wash up and get out. I get dressed into jeans and a plain t-shirt. I walk out my hair dried with just a towel still slightly damp. My hair cut doesn't need to be straightened so I just let it air dry. I smile seeing Mitchie in a par of lime green skinny jeans and a white wrap around top that looked amazing on her. She tied up her damp hair. She had a small amount of make-up on and just did up her suitcase. I did up mine and then we smiled walking over to the balcony and opened it up. The sun was up and it was slightly cloudy, so it might rain. I smiled looking over the edge and we saw tons of fans and they didn't notice us. I leaned back against the cool wall of the hotel and Mitchie followed I took out my phone and mouthed twitter to her and she got on.

_mitchietorres isn't London beautiful_

_**shanegray very, I love this balcony of this hotel**_

_mitchietorres now if only the fans would look up_

I put it in my pocket as did she and we walked to the railing and looked over and soon a fan looked up and screamed pointed. "Hey guys" I shouted waving a hand in a wave as did Mitchie. There were screams and tons of fans jumping up and down and I and Mitchie just smiled

"Have to go, we love you all see some of you tonight" Mitchie said blowing a kiss and waving. I waved and wrapping my arm around Mitchie and we walked back inside

"My parents might not be too impressed" I said and she smiled

"The fans loved it, we do everything for the fans" She says and I smile kissing her

"True, come on we have 5 minutes to get to the lobby" I said and our suitcases behind us we left our room entering the elevator. We entered the lobby to see the rest. They asked us about the tweets and we said we waved to our fans on the balcony and they nodded. We liked doing stuff like that for our fans we just usually did it with security.

We made our way to the cars and got to the arena setting up. The Stage took up a lot of space and it was amazing. This was one of the biggest arenas made and it was unbelievable to all of us. We were doing the walk through tonight we were just going all out for London and we were excited.

Soon enough the day was past the moon was over London and we were about to start. Well Mitchie was about to start her set. She gave me a quick kiss and got her microphone and her ear piece. She smiled waving and got into position as fans cheered as all the lights went out.

"And I'm feeling good" She sang finishing Brand New day and the crowd was crazy. So far London was amazing and setting a pretty high standard for Europe.

"How are we London" She called and they roared

"I SIAD HOW ARE YOU" She said and it was louder, wow I was so happy with this turn out. I'm sure we were all feeling it so far my heart was pounding. I smiled watching Mitchie perform her set. Her set was the same for the North American tour except instead of singing dream she sang Barefoot Cinderella which was also released here and many people sang along with her and she smiled to that. Soon she was finished and coming off stage. She smiled at me waving as me and the band left getting ready for the walk through. She would have to get changed and everything.

Finally after everything the confetti fell and we were all saying our goodbyes. The adrenaline was pumping through all our veins and backstage we were bouncing. Mitchie said when she was performing she thought she saw somebody familiar but we said we all went through that. We shook it off until one of the security guards came to say someone kept persisting that Mitchie knew them and he wouldn't leave and just stood there, and they didn't want to increase force if they didn't have to.

Mitchie decided to walk with the security guard just to see who it was. I walked with her. Soon I saw her eyes light up and I smiled seeing him there as well. For some reason Parker was standing there near the gate smiling.

"He can come in" She said and the guards let him in, he brought along one girl. Mitchie ran over hugging him.

"Parker oh my god what are you doing here" She said

"I am taking a semester here for architecture because of all the architecture that was here. This is Kasey I met her here when I started. We have a class together. Her friend baled and asked if I could come and once I mentioned that I knew you I was practically dragged here" He said "Hey man" he said to me

"Hey parker nice to see you" I shook his hand and gave his a pat on the back as he nodded

"Same to you, and the show was amazing as usual" He said and I smiled as did Mitchie

"It's us we are talking about Mitchie said mocking and parker smiled and rolled his eyes

"I have your single Mitchie, so when is your CD out" He asked and she laughed

"December and I'll sign it just for you" She said and he smiled

"Deal" he said I squeezed Mitchie's hand as we had to get going as Kasey cleared her throat

"Right" Parker said "Kasey this is Mitchie and Shane" Parker said

"Nice to meet you" Mitchie said shaking her hand. I was reaching my hand out when she hugged me and it took me by surprise. My eyes went wide. Sure people hugged us but not like this, they were shy and slowly hugged us as we welcomed it but she kind of jumped into my arms.

"Uh nice to meet you" I said and let go stepping back beside Mitchie who was laughing looking at parker sceptically who shrugged and I looked at him and we all laughed. Kasey didn't catch on as she let out a fake laugh.

"We should get going though, we have to get back to the cars then to the airport" Mitchie said and it was true. We had to fly out tonight, sometimes we got another night or a couple like in Paris but we had to leave tonight for our concert tomorrow, which was one of the only back-to-back concerts this tour, I liked the Europe tour the best it took longer but we have more time off to enjoy more of the other countries and cities.

"Oh alright, well it was amazing seeing you again Mitch" Parker says hugging her tight "You to man" He said nodding to me as I nodded back

"Bye" Kasey said and I wrapped my arms around Mitchie before she could jump into them again. She just lifted her hands as we did

"Parker, text me later alright" Mitchie said

"Yeah will do, and don't worry it was temporary" Parker said nodding towards Kasey and me and Shane smiled laughing

"Good to know, have a good time here" Mitchie called once more

"I will and definitely keep in touch, take care of her Shane" He said and I smiled

"Always" I called after them and smiled as we watched them leave. We smile sharing a quick kiss. We got our bags form the dressing rooms and exited being surrounded by fans with the rest of us and started signing merchandise making our way towards the SUV's that were waiting to whisk us away.

It was finally the day. It was October 27th, we were in Paris and it was our 6 month anniversary. We arrived last night around 2:30 at the airport. We arrived at the hotel just after 3. We were doing the concert tonight then tomorrow we were spending the day here as well as the night then the following day was when we were flying out. I was excited for this stop the most it was the 6 month mark of our relationship and I had an amazing day and night planned for tomorrow. I was just hoping everything went well. I knew it probably would but I was still allowed to be nervous about it.

It is currently 9:30 am and we have to be downstairs in about 20 minutes. We are just finishing getting ready. We came straight to the room once we arrived at the hotel. It was about 3:35 when Mitchie and I started making love. It was our 6 months and we decided that if we were going to make love soon on this tour this would be a good enough reason to do so. We were curled up and asleep around 5:30. We both just got out of the shower we shared. We got in the shower about 8 and got our just after 9. Together our shower got pretty heated we ended up making love once more under the water then we got cleaned up and ready for the day. No-one could really judge us, we were in love, on our 6 months and we were showing each other how we felt in a very sacred way and to us it meant the world when we made love together.

I look to see Mitchie come out of the bathroom dressed and ready for the day. She was in a pair of American Eagle sweats and a t-shirt. She looked amazing in her simple outfit. She had her hair in a low ponytail and wrapped around her shoulder. I smiled as she had little make-up on and just she was breathtaking as usual.

"Stop staring, I am at least ready" She said and I saw her eyes wander me

"You can stop staring too" I said knowing she liked me when I was wearing this. I was shirtless my hair still damp. I was wearing jeans the top line of my American Eagle boxer briefs showing

"Get dressed, and cover those marks" She said and I smiled looking at my chest seeing the three marks she left across it last night

"Exactly how much make-up is on your neck today?" I asked finding a simple green t-shirt and slipping it over my body.

"A fair amount and don't worry I will apply more before the concert" she said and I smirked grabbing a towel and drying my hair

"Sounds good, happy anniversary" I said softly kissing her quick

"Happy anniversary" She smiled kissing me back "We should get ready to go downstairs though, we will be celebrating more tomorrow and tonight" She asked

"Absolutely" I said smiling "Since we have a concert and such tonight I was thinking we could do gifts tomorrow at dinner?" I asked and she smiled

"Sure I don't mind waiting, after all tomorrow will more be like our anniversary celebrating all day, and I just wish you would tell me what exactly we are doing" She said

"Well then it wouldn't be an anniversary surprise, and just a few more hours, I promise you will like it" I said and she smiled slipping on a pair of flip-flops.

"Alright, well super star we should go" She said smiling taking my hand after grabbing her dance bag slinging it around her shoulder, her concert necessities places inside as I grab my sports bag as well. We then leave our room heading downstairs. Tonight we would come home to fresh sheets, which we needed and I was so happy we would at least be in the same room for 3 nights.

We made our way downstairs and got into the car after walking through some paparazzi and headed towards our venue for the night. We wouldn't be doing the walk through tonight the arena wasn't big enough to have big enough aisles around the floor or the full equipment but it would still be an amazing show. I was singing a special song for Mitchie and she said she was doing something tonight too and I had no doubt that it was to celebrate our anniversary after all it was a big night, even for everyone else as they have been on this journey with us.

It was 1:30 when the smell of food sifted through the hallways that held the dressing rooms. We all came out and sat in the big room backstage. They had pizza, salad, chicken wings, chicken fingers, pasta, pop and all the dipping sauces imaginable. Everything was laid out on the plank that was resting on milk crates and made a make-shift table. Soon we were all sitting around on the floor enjoying our lunch. I was always really excited about tonight, we all seemed to be excited for tonight however I knew me and Mitchie were a little happier and more excited today and this morning definitely had something to do with it.

It is finally just after 7:00 and Mitchie is doing her set. I was standing backstage in my own little world watching her and listening to her sing. It was memorising as usual. I knew I had always known there was a reason she was brought into my life, we are soul mates and will be together, forever. I smiled knowing she was about to sing me, myself and time. I was however confused when the crew brought out a stool instead of the door. The stool was sitting just at the beginning of the cat walk and she sat upon it. What is she singing?

"Alright, before I sing my final song I have a really special song I would like to sing tonight. Today is a very special day for me and Shane" She said and I smiled huge I saw her charm bracelet hanging off her wrist, my ring glistening on her finger it was just another amazing moment. "It is our 6 months anniversary. I wrote this song about him and it will be on my album but right now I would really like to sing it for him. Shane happy anniversary I love you." She said smiling looking at me slightly "You make me crazier" She said into the microphone and my heart swelled, she was singing crazier for me, wow that was amazing. I smiled as I heard the band just play some acoustic guitar as she started singing the song that was so emotional we had both been put to tears.

At the end I had a few tears in my eyes as she did. I was itching to run out to her and give her a big hug like I had when she was recording this. This song was amazing and even now it was so full of raw emotion. She ended a single tears sliding down her cheek and just she was so beautiful. She stood up and the door was set up as the stool was taken away. She looked at me and I blew her a kiss and made a heart shape with my hand. She smiled letting out a little laugh making her way to the side of the stage she would start on. I smiled as the lights dimmed hearing the music as she started her final song of the night, well solo song. I smile watching her perform, a huge smile playing on both our faces.

She came off the stage and I immediately wrapped her in my arms picking her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist and leant down kissing me as I kissed back. "Amazing" I said when she pulled away

"Thank you" was all she said before our lips were crushed together once again in a fierce passionate kiss

Soon I was on stage with the guys and the crowd was amazing feeding adrenaline. Not that I would need it but it helped and made me want to perform that much better. It was where before everything got messed up I would sing much better. I told the guys I wanted to sing a solo with me playing acoustically so I wrapped the guitar around my neck the crew brought out and stood in front of a microphone stand.

"Alright so as told earlier it is my 6 months anniversary with Mitchie and we both show emotion through song and I actually have written her one that I would really like to sing for you all tonight. I love you Mitchie and you are my favourite song." I said and started strumming the guitar as I took a deep breath and started singing.

Words don't come easy

Without a melody

I'm always thinking

in terms of do-re-mi

I should be hiking, swimming, laughing with you

Instead I'm all out of tune

But what you don't know

you lift me off the ground

You're inspiration

You help me find my sound

Just like a base line at half time

You hold down the groove

That's why I'm counting on you

And if I heard you on the radio

I'd never want to change a single note

It's what I'm trying to say all along

You're my favourite song

I'm in a session writing tracks

You got another class to teach

Then rehearsal with the band

You're always one step out of reach

I'm looking for some harmony

With you it comes so naturally

You help me find the right key

And when I hear you on the radio

I never want to change a single note

It's what I'm trying to say all along

You're my favourite song

My favourite song

And when I hear you on the radio

I never want to change a single note

It's what I'm trying to say all along

You're my favourite song

You're my favourite song

I finished and I turned to look at her with a huge smile on her face she smiled clapping and mouthed I love you to me. I gave the crew my guitar and was about to start the next song when Jason's voice came through his Microphone, weird.

"We want to say happy anniversary to Mitchie and Shane" He called and clapped as everyone joined in

"Welcome Mitchie Torres everyone" Nate said through his headset microphone and I smile seeing him pulling Mitchie on to the stage and over to me

"We have put together a video of some of our favourite memories and pictures of you two in the last six months to this is our song, So you are going to hold hand and watch this together, every one Shane and Mitchie" Nate said and I'm pretty sure I glared at him as the lights dimmed and this is our song played over the sound system as the video filled the screens. I turned with Mitchie watching the big one my arm wrapped around her a smile on our both our faces.

I loved the pictures they had used. They used some when we were on stage but mostly on the bus and backstage. There was some with them but it was mostly just Mitchie and I love evident in our eyes a lot of the time. The third last picture was a picture of us on the plane to London cuddling then the second last picture was a picture of us sharing a quick kiss on the bus and the final picture was a copy of the picture of us on the swing back home and nothing could explain how happy we were at that moment. We clapped and smiled when it finished. We both gave the guys a huge hug thanking them. I gave Mitchie a quick soft kiss on stage in front of everyone just before she left the stage.

I am just getting into bed now at the hotel. The rest of the concert was amazing. I had an amazing time today and I was just more pumped and excited about what tomorrow was to bring. I smile as Mitchie joins me in bed. She was freshly clean form make-up and in a pair of pyjama pants and a top. I smile as I wrap my arms around her and she curls into my body laying her head on my chest. It was technically no longer our anniversary but it still felt like it to us.

"Goodnight love" She whispered and I smile kissing her forehead stroking her hair

"Goodnight, I love you" I said "Happy anniversary again" I said really quietly as I closed my eyes listening to her breath my body slowly falling into dream land.

"Happy Anniversary and I love you too" She whispered as we lay silently in the hotel room. Soon I heard her breath even out just before my eyes shut and I drifted off into dream land with the woman of my dreams in my arms.

It was now 8:30 and I was up getting ready for the day. Mitchie was showering as she wanted to after the show last night but we went to bed instead. I showered about an hour earlier. I slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans. I slip on a yellow polo over my head and smile running my hands through my hair which was no longer damp. I was so excited for today. I was letting the other 4 join us, then later we would get ready and have our alone night tonight, which I was also really looking forward too. I slip on a pair of my converse and smile grabbing my aviators slipping them on my head.

Soon enough with her hand clasped in mine me and Mitchie are in the elevator heading to the lobby. Mitchie was dressed in a light washed and semi destroyed skinny jeans. She was wearing a gray V-neck top which looked really good on her. Her hair was left down slightly curly and I loved it, she looked beautiful in such a simple outfit. I smile as Nate, Jason, Lisa and Caitlyn met us in the lobby.

"You guys ready for today"

"Definitely" Mitchie said smiling. I think she was a little upset that the rest were with us but it was only for the day

"Yeah, it will be awesome." Nate said and we all exited the hotel. We walked a little down the street and I stopped in front of 6 Vespa's.4

"Are you kidding I so much rather go shopping on an anniversary" Lisa said and I glared at her.

"Yeah seriously Shane what are we doing riding Vespa's" Caitlyn asked

"We are having a fun day doing something we would never normally do" I said smiling at Mitchie

"I am confused, how did we get to Rome I thought we were in France" Mitchie said smiling her teasing smile at me and I burst out laughing

"Love you, and you are hilarious" I said handing her a helmet

"Must we do this" Caitlyn practically whined

"We are only in France one extra day, can't we shop" Lisa said

"Shane is letting us go with him and Mitchie on the day they are celebrating their 6 months. We are happy we are included so Nate and I will definitely be joining them" Jason said.

"We are so happy for them and this is something I've always wanted to do, once they go out tonight we can go shopping I promise" Nate said and I smiled doing up my helmet as I just finished helping Mitchie do hers up.

"Fine" Caitlyn said

"Fine we will do what you want this time" Lisa said and I laughed as they grudgingly put the helmets on. I had been on a Vespa the first time we performed in Rome but I was excited to see France this way, so were the guys, we were stopping at some of the most amazing places for pictures and such. Mitchie got onto the one she would be riding and I quickly told her how to start it and control it and she nodded smiling.

I was sitting on my Vespa waiting for the other's to get ready. I was playing on my phone and went onto twitter when I heard it beep signalling someone I follow tweeted, which wasn't a lot. I smiled seeing it was Mitchie, should've known.

_**Riding through France on a Vespa with shanegray and the rest of connect3 with Lisa and Caitlyn, Dream day 3**_

_Seeing France the best way on a Vespa with connect3, Lisa, Caitlyn and my love mitchietorres happy 6 months my love3_

I quickly tweeted back and saw Mitchie smile at it. I slipped on my aviators shielding my eyes from the sun and I saw the other's on and ready. Mitchie turned hers on slipping her aviators on. I secured my phone in my pocket and looked at her who nodded. I smiled at our matching aviators. I looked at the rest who gave me thumbs up. I smiled and together in pairs we started down the roads of France, on Vespa's. I smiled seeing Mitchie's loose hair blow around her helmet and continued down the road all six of us with a huge smile on my face and I was sure there was a smile on all the others as well it was so early and yet the day was so far amazing.

It was 12:30 and we had stopped for lunch. We had stopped a bit before now and have taken a fair amount of pictures. We had stopped at a bakery and bought bread, better, cheese and some cold meats, which we were eating now well sitting on the steps of a famous palace in France. The bread was amazing and just this day was amazing as the sun beat down upon all six of us spending time together, getting along it was more then what I could've asked for.

We finished lunch and then got back onto the Vespa's and started making our way back through Paris. We were stopping only a couple more times, then we were going back to get ready. I was letting Mitchie have our room as I was going into Nate and Jason's to get ready, I knew she would want a couple of hours. I smiled knowing that the box carrying her dress for tonight would now be sitting on our bed. We are now about 3 blocks away from the hotel and it would be around 5:00 now. We spent the rest of the afternoon driving around, I have had so much fun today and was hoping tonight would be just as successful. We stopped a couple more times to take a few pictures and just it was amazing. I pull up and park the Vespa in front of the hotel as the others come and follow suit. We all get off and place the helmets back onto them. I smile taking Mitchie's hand and we all make our way into the hotel and the elevator.

"We will meet you in 45" Lisa tells Mitchie

"Make-up in hand" Caitlyn agrees

"Sure I want to shower first" She said and I smiled knowing they were talking about her getting ready for the night. We step out of the elevator and the girls rush to the room they share as do the boys and I smile walking Mitchie to ours.

"I will see you in 2 hours okay" I said holding her hands

"Okay, I will be ready" She said smiling leaning in and placing a quick kiss upon my lips. I quickly return it

"See you then" I said smiling

"Alright, love you" She said opening the door

"Love you too" I said kissing her cheek quickly and she smiled closing the door. I smile and turn on my heels making my way to my dad and mom's room. I knocked on the door.

"Mom, dad you here" I called

"Hey son" I heard my dad say as the door opened and I walked in

"Mitchie is getting ready, and I have to go to the boys room and start getting ready but I won't have much time so I was wondering if I could get it now" I asked and my mom walked over to the safe

"Of course do the boys know what you are doing tonight" My dad asked as my mom walked over and passed me the surprise.

"No, I want it to be between us for now, the 4 of us well when Mitchie finds out, it's more us then them, I will tell them tomorrow of course though" I said and they nodded

"I am so proud of you, good luck" My mom said hugging me tight

"Thanks mom" I said hugging back

"Have a good night Shane, and be sure to let us know how it goes" my dad says hugging me quick and I hug back

"Love you guys" I said and smiled leaving slipping the surprise in my jean pockets, I needed to keep it hidden from the guys. It was my surprise and my personal life it was for me and Mitchie to enjoy first.

I walked into the guy's room and smiled seeing them. I smiled seeing my good outfit hanging on the front of the closet door. "I'm going to shower, see you guys in a few" I said and they nodded

"Sure we are just watching TV" Nate said as he turns his head back to the TV him and Jason is watching. I roll my eyes and go into the bathroom. I take my pants off and carefully make sure the surprise is still within them. I lay them down and then strip the rest of my clothes off and stepped into the shower. I was definitely ready for this night.

I got out of the shower wrapping a towel around my waist. I grabbed a second towel and dried my hair using it. I ran my fingers through my hair looking in the mirror letting it fall naturally but made sure it looked alright, when I was happy with it I slipped on my boxer briefs I had brought with me into the bathroom and hung up the towels. I walked out to see the guys turn to see me.

"Well she likes to bite" Jason side and I honestly blushed remembering the marks on my chest

"What's it to you" I said walking over to the closet grabbing my pants and started slipping them on. I wrap my black belt around my waist and fastening it.

"Nothing, just stating a fact" he said shrugging

"Well he obviously enjoys it" Nate said and I growled

"Stop, and it is quite enjoyable honestly her hair against my bare chest and her teeth and I am no longer discussing this with you two." I said slipping the sleeves of my white shirt over my arms and buttoning them up.

"Why are you getting all dressed up" Nate asked "Isn't it just dinner?"

"It's more than just that okay, I just want to make it magical" I said wrapping the tie around my collar and doing it up. I slip my jacket over my shoulder and slipping on my dress shoes. I walk into the bathroom slipping her surprise into my jackets inside breast pocket and grab my pants and shirt from the day and walk out. I saw it was 6:45 so she would soon be ready. I sat on the chair tapping my fingers along my legs and watch TV waiting for the time to go bye.

I smile looking at my phone seeing it is 6:58 and I get up saying bye to the guys and leave the room. I say Lisa and Caitlyn walk by and I nod at them as they smile and get to their room. I smile and take a deep breath and knock against the door.

"Coming" I heard her call and she opened the door looking gorgeous. I smiled huge feeling my eyes sparkle. Wow she was stunning. I walked in and tossed my jeans on the floor as she smiled walking to the bed and grabbing her clutch. I just stood there holding my arm out watching her move looking drop dead gorgeous.

I had bought her a gorgeous black dress so she could accessorize how she wanted. I smiled looking as it fit her body perfectly. It was a thick strapped black dress. It hugged her curves defining her breasts then her waist and the curve of her hips. It ended just above her knees. It was plain but gorgeous. She was wearing red heels as well as carrying a red clutch. Her nails were painted red as well. She looked amazing with natural looking make-up and red lipstick. She was breath taking. Her gorgeous black hair was curled and pulled around her one shoulder. She was wearing red earrings as well adding colour. I was definitely glad I chose black, little black dresses were always gorgeous but she just took my breath away. She had my ring on her ring finger and the watch and bracelet upon her wrist covering the tattoo as well.

She takes my arms and I smile even bigger "Ready?" I asked and she smiled

"Ready" She said and with her arm around mine I led her to the elevator and we stepped in. I loved her legs the way they looked in the dress with the heels. I couldn't stop smiling at her as we make our way to the lobby.

We get out of the hotel and there is a driver holding open the door to the limo I had rented. I smiled helping her in as I did. "Can you tell me now where we are going" She asked

"You will see" I said and she smiled kissing my cheek as the driver got in and soon we were driving away from the hotel, towards the night I had planned. So far so good just get through dinner and then it would be time for her surprise.

Soon enough the limo stopped and the driver opened the door. I smiled getting out and helping her as well. She gasped seeing where we were. We were at the Eiffel tower. I smiled as the driver got back into the limo. I smiled leading her to the elevator ad we started rising. I stepped out of the elevator with her we walked a few steps around the corner and there a table was set up with two candles and a dozen of long stem roses in the middle for Mitchie. There was a bottle of champagne and wine on ice and dinner covered in silver dishes. I let go of her arm and pulled out her chair as she sat down and I sat down as well removing the lids showing a gorgeous lemon-herbed chicken with mashed potatoes and veggies. I poured her a glass of wine as myself.

"To us" I said holding out my glass and she hit mine gently with hers

"To us" She repeated and we took a sip

"Do you like it?" I asked and she nodded

"This is absolutely amazing, more than I ever expected, you didn't have to spoil me" She said

"You know you deserve the best, and I wanted us to experience this together, tonight is magical" I said

"It definitely is, and I'm sure it will forever be with us" She said and I nodded she had no idea, this was a night neither of us would ever forget, and hopefully in the most positive way.

We finished eating and I felt the surprise against my breast pocket. I took a sip of the wine we were drinking. I was sitting pretty close to her and we were just savouring the moment. I took a deep breath another sip of my wine and took her hands in mine as she looked at me and I locked my eyes with hers.

"Mitchie you mean the world to me. You have showed me so much in the world that I don't think I ever really saw. I never took anything we had for granted and savoured every moment. You have shocked my world and started it in a short 6 months. I have never felt more loved or loved anyone like I love you. You have changed me in the most amazing ways. You are my soul mate and wear my ring as I sign of that. It is so permanent I don't know any other way to make it more so then this. I know it might not be for a couple of years because of our ages but it doesn't matter to me and God I am rambling" I said looking at her and she was smiling "What I am trying to say is would you do me the greatest honour in my life and…" I stand up and get on my one knee reaching into my breast pocket. I was sweating and my hands were shaking holding the box as I tried to steady it as much as possible but I couldn't calm down. I look up locking eyes with hers. All she had to do was udder one three letter word and let me slip it onto her finger. "Become my wife, Mitchie will you marry me?" I asked as my shaky hands open the black velvet box revealing the customized ring I had made for her.

**A/N: Yeah well slightly evil and you all want the answer right now but you will have to wait. This is all in Shane's point of view the next one is Mitchie's and her emotions and most importantly her answer. Does she say yes, is 6 months too short for her, we will find out soon enough. Tell me what you thought about what he had planned and everything. Please give me your thoughts about this chapter. I have about 5 more chapters left since this one is posted. It's getting closer to the end but much further in their life. The last chapter will be a 10 year later epilogue. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	56. Engaged?

**Together at 18**

**Chapter 26: Engaged?**

**Mitchie's Point of View**

Shane's eyes locked on mine. Did he seriously just ask me to marry him? I mean a suspected somewhat a huge surprise but an engagement. Emotions swirled up in me. I was beyond happy almost to the point of happy hysteria as a few tears started slipping down my cheeks. My voice was utterly dry as sadness bubbled inside of me as well. I was taking way too long to say anything but I couldn't move my mouth. I really wanted to but it seemed like I wasn't meant to. My gaze flashes to the beautiful ring that sat inside the velvet box upon his shaky palm. I locked my eyes back on him. I watched as he took a shaky breath his eyes looking down as he closed his eyes just to open them again a tear slipping. He thought I was saying no. I saw him thumb touch the velvet box closing the lid of it. I saw he was about to get up and I had to speak now.

"Yes" I choked out. My mouth was still dry and I didn't know if it was too late. Tears leaked out of my eyes as his gazed snapped back to mine. I took his left hand in mine and squeezed it, him still on one knee. There was no doubt I had tears and tears were slipping down his cheeks as well. "Yes" I said more firmly my hand shaking within his

"Yes" He says a smile coming onto his face and I just nodded as I washed him carefully open the box a gasp escaping my lips my one hand covering my mouth. Before I saw it but now it was shining, the most beautiful ring I have ever seen in my life. He got it for me, oh my god it just hit me that as soon as it was on my finger, we were engaged I would be marrying Shane. I felt him remove my hand from his and watched as he carefully removed the ring with his fingers. "Will you marry me?" He asks standing up looking directly into my eyes.

"My answer is always yes" I said and emotions flooded my body as I felt the cold silver of the ring slide onto my finger above his purity ring. I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck crying as I hug him. He was crying as well as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer. We just stood their crying as we let the emotions take over, it was so weird how amazing and happy as I felt but I still couldn't push sadness out of my body and I knew he could tell the way he gently held me as we just cried in each other's arms.

Soon we were sitting on the ground near the table on the Eiffel tower looking over Paris. I had a bottle of water to my lips the refreshing liquid running down my throat. The dryness was going away, thankfully. It was horrible. Shane had a blanket draped over us and his arm was securely around my waist holding me close to him. My right hand was locked with his left. It was hard to be sad when I was so happy but I still was. I leaned my head against his shoulder sighing.

"You happy love" He asks in a soft barely audible whisper

"Yeah I am" I said happily sadness still in my voice which I hated

"You're sad as well" He said and I nodded

"I can't help it I'm sorry" I said "And for making you wait"

"Its okay" He said lifting his hand that was on my waist to my shoulder and stroking my cheek "I got my answer" He said smiling and I smiled at him

"You did, and like I said it was always yes." I said and he smiled and placed his lips upon mine as I kissed back. I was engaged to Shane and nothing could change that. It was a magical night and I would never forget it. I didn't mean to make him think I was saying no, not at all. I was just glad my voice let me say yes before he got up and regretted asking me, because he would never have to.

"I'm glad you are happy but now love why are you sad" He asked and it showed in his eyes he thought he knew but I think he wanted me to confirm it and doing that he could comfort me but also he was my future husband, that's what he was here for to comfort me and for me to tell him and although I would've anyway being engaged strengthened me to do so.

"Just it is times like this I wish my parents were alive and with me you know. To meet you, to see how happy we make each other, to give you your blessing to marry me, just everything about finding love and they have never seen it you know" I said with tears

"I need to tell you something, the truth. I lied to you that day on the phone when I said I was in Santa Barbara"

"Shane trust was a big issue how could you lie to me" I asked hurt now

"Hear me out first. I didn't go to get the guitar but I did get it. I rarely ever use it but I needed an excuse. I went to the cemetery you showed me where your parents were buried and I found their grave stone. I could never ask someone to marry me without their parents blessings, that's how I was raised and this was a different situation. I talked to my parents and they thought it was a good idea and it would ease my conscious. I sat there and talked to them like they could listen and give me their blessing. I was asking you anyway… but I just asked if they would let you marry me and all of a sudden my phone started ringing, your ringtone it was you and for some reason I felt like they were giving me their blessing. I felt really bad for lying to you but I didn't want to tell you what I was actually there for, but I also did get something there, that wasn't a lie" He said

"Well you did get the guitar and I can't believe you did that for me, Shane that means the world to me" I said hugging him with tears as he hugged me back the hurt no longer there.

"It's what I felt I had to do my love. I got the guitar but when we were there I ordered your ring from the jeweller there, he was the one that made your parents wedding bands, I thought it would be important to you" He said and more tears came. That was so special.

"That's amazing thank you so much the ring is spectacular, and I am so happy you did all that for us, I still wish they could be here with us though" I said sighing and he smiled at me.

"They will always be here with you as will I Mitchie."

"I know the stars" She said and I smiled

"Not just that, I need you to look closely at the ring." He said and I looked closer to see 8 little coloured jewels, 4 on each side of the bigger diamond in the middle. "The first 2 our garnet and rose quartz, they are the January birth stones for your mom, so she is with you always, with the qualities the stones hold. The next 2 are Diamond and Rock crystal for April. Your birth stones which stand for everything you are its amazing how accurate it is. After the bigger diamond is Peridot and Sardonyx for August my birthstones and finally there is Sapphire and Lapis for your dad's birthstones, September."

"Wow Shane you have no idea how amazing this is, so all 3 of you are always with me, no matter where I am, on my ring" I said and he nodded and I felt more tears, he was the most amazing man in the world, no doubt about that.

"I wanted to make it personal for us, and for you no store bought could make it right so first off it was always going to be custom. I was looking upon the internet one night when I stumbled across the birthstone list and just it shocked me how amazing it all was and what the stones resembled I thought it was how we could make it personal. I knew having your parents with you is beyond important so the ring then came to" He said and I was in shock. I can't believe he did something so special sentimental for me.

"Thank you so much Shane it is more than I expected. I will treasure it forever" I said leaning in kissing him softly as she smiled into the kiss.

"You are most welcome, my fiancée" he said and I melted into the words

"I will never get tired of hearing that my fiancée" I said in the same tone and he chuckles hugging me tight

"Neither will I" He said and I smiled curling into his arms shivering a little. It was getting cold and the blanket was warm but the cold was sinking into my body. "We should go love you are getting cold" He said pulling me closer

"Yeah we should" I agreed "thank you once more for all this, the dinner and asking me to marry you god it could never be more perfect" I said smiling as he smiled as well.

"I am happy you liked it, and nothing made me happier then hearing you say yes to my question, we are officially engaged Mitchie" He said and I smiled hugging him tighter.

"I know I can't believe it" I said taking his hand in mine as we stood up. He assured me he had somebody to tidy up the table and everything. We blew the candles out and made our way to the elevator, to the limo and headed back to the hotel to cuddle together for the first time, as fiancées. I also had to give him his present which I forgot in the hotel room. I was just so anxious for our date and now I knew that I had every right too, it was the most magical night of my life.

I smiled watching the lights of the city pass by as we made our way towards the hotel in the limo. It was close to 11:00. We had been out for longer than we thought. It was weird but as soon as he explained about the birthstones the ring felt warm around my finger and it was like my parents were always with me and with the meaning they would be, and so would Shane. This showed how much he cared and I cared just as much more then we could ever explain. Both of us knew the four letter word that could mean so much, can't explain what we feel or mean to each other but just being us shows it all. I smiled looking at my ring then back at Shane. I placed a small kiss upon his lips.

"What was that for" he asked smiling

"Everything words don't say" I said and without hesitation or saying anything his lips were back on mine where they stayed as the lights of the city passed by now a blur.

Soon the limo stopped and the door was opened by the driver. We both got out and thanked him. Shane handed him a tip and nodded as we got into the hotel. There were no paparazzi this whole night and I was so glad it was planned that they couldn't really find us. They most likely would've been at almost every nice restaurant looking for us, I was so happy Shane thought of everything tonight because he really did it was magical for both of us.

We walked into the hotel and got into the elevator that was empty accept for us. I leant against the wall pulling Shane to me kissing him as he kissed back. I don't know why but I just wanted to be next to him for the next hours and wrapped around him not letting go. We got out of the elevator and walked to our room. I got changed into a pair or pyjamas pants and a tank top. I kissed Shane and walked into the bathroom to wash up. I watched him through the open door change into a pair of pyjama pants. He looked amazing as usual. I smiled shaking out my hair letting it fall down my back. I washed my face clear of make-up and smiled at my reflection in the mirror. This is truly when I felt the most beautiful because Shane saw me beautiful like this. A huge smile on my face I walked out of the bathroom. The light in the room was dimmed and I smiled seeing Shane in bed waiting for me. He was smiling at me and I smiled. I walked over to my suitcase and retrieved a box. I smiled sitting on the bed and handed it to him.

"Happy anniversary" I said and he smiled like a little boy on Christmas and smiled opening it and I couldn't help but giggle at his reaction. He was so adorable. I smiled as a bigger smile came onto his face.

"Wow babe they are amazing, thank you so much" He said and I smiled. He always talked about how he wanted new sunglasses. He loves wearing different colours so I got him three new pairs of designer glasses. I got him a pair with bright green frames, one with white frames. He had broken his other ones and the last one was a dark pink pair. I didn't care what anyone said, he looked amazing in pink, even just glasses and it brings out his hair and just real men wear and can pull off pink, like Shane.

"I am glad you like them"

"You got me pink" he asked lifting them smiling and laughing

"You look so hot in pink" I said taking the glasses and putting them on him and fanning myself. "OH MY GOD Shane gray sharing a bed with me in Pink glasses, oh god I am so dying" I said in a fan girl voice and he burst out laughing striking a pose which I smiled at.

He grabbed his phone and took a picture of himself. I laughed grabbing the green pair and smile beside him. I then pouted making a peace sign with my fingers and he did the same as we snapped another picture. I got on my knees and leant behind him putting my head on top of his putting my hands on his cheeks squishing him making his face look funny with the glasses and he snapped a picture with both of us and it looked hilarious.

"I'm going to get you" he said smiling as I sat down beside him

"Oh really"

"Yup" he said rolling onto me pinning my hand down at my sides. He smiled kissing me upon my neck leaving a new mark. I smile kissing back into the kiss. Before I knew it I was unpinned my hands scratching his bare back as I am in only panties. The glasses were now on the floor with our clothes, forgotten. I gasped as I felt my body become completely naked as we lose ourselves all together making love as one in our own world. Nothing mattered in the dark of our hotel room, silence as dark of night assured our actions remained just that, left in the dark, between us.

It was the next day and I was sitting on the couch in our hotel room ready to head downstairs and get to the airport to fly to our next destination and part of the Europe tour. Our next concert was tomorrow. I was glad we had these two days off that have been amazing but I was ready to get back to performing for sure.

I smiled hearing the shower turn off. Shane just had to get dressed then we were heading downstairs to meet the others. His parents knew he was asking me and he said he texted them earlier that I said yes. The rest didn't know so soon we would tell them. We weren't telling everyone right away. We were telling Nate, Jason, Caitlyn and Lisa privately and then later on in the tour we might tell the rest of the crew, if they didn't find out first. I had thought about telling my band but then Jared popped into my head and all thoughts of that being a good idea disappeared there for it was staying between the 8 of us and the other parents for now.

I smile as Shane comes out ready. I smile standing up and getting my suitcase, and grabbing my dance bag slinging it around my shoulder. I grip my purse and tote in another hand as Shane gets his suitcase. He slips on my aviators for me that were sitting on the table then I smiled watching him grab his pink ones off the table that he hadn't packed and slip them onto his face. He really did look hot in pink glasses. I smiled as we left our keys on the desk and left our room heading downstairs ready for our next destination. One thing was for certain though Paris would never be forgotten.

We arrived downstairs surprisingly one of the first. Nate, Jason and the girls haven't arrived yet. Some we were told were on the way to the airport already. It was just us and the parents now. I smiled as Mrs. Gray came over wrapping me in a huge hug. She smiled looking down slightly. I smiled shyly and Shane wrapped his arm around me as his dad walked over. He blocked view form the windows where pap were taking pictures so his mom raised my hand and looked at the ring on my hand.

"It was beautiful but it's more gorgeous now that it's on your finger. I am so excited welcome to the family" She said hugging me and I smiled. His dad hugged me too and we all just stood talking until the rest of everyone joined. The parents were down first and Shane told them. They were slightly shocked but then smiled and congratulated us. They assured us it wouldn't slip their lips. We were just waiting to get into the cars now and for the other four to arrive. Shane and I were telling them in the car, as they should know before we get on the plane, because they would probably notice and we decided not to tell everyone on the tour right away.

Soon enough we are pulling up the airport. Nate, Jason, Caitlyn and Lisa are still a little shocked that Shane proposed last night. Well I was in shock too I actually thought Nate kind of expected it but they were all surprised but that didn't stop them from congratulating us and they knew to keep it to themselves too.

"There is so many" I said looking out the window seeing pap. They knew we were leaving France today and there were a lot of them

"Don't worry Mitchie just hold my hand and keep walking. Security will be beside us walking us through the crowds.

"Okay" I said smiling squeezing his hand

"We will go first, then you two then Caitlyn and Nate follow" Jason said and we all agreed as the car came to a stop. The door opened and there were four security guards. One was in front of Lisa and Jason as they started towards the door another security guard behind them as me and Shane got out another going behind us then one at the end of the line after Nate and Caitlyn.

We got into the airport where the paparazzi were stopped and airport security was keeping them out. They had snapped a lot of pictures asking questions which no one answered. I was sure some way they would find out about the engagement but right now we couldn't worry about it, it would happen eventually and when it does that is when we will deal with it.

We all made our way to the gate. Lisa, Jason, Nate and even Caitlyn hugged both of us saying congratulations at the gate before we all walked onto the plane and got seated were we were last time. I smiled curling into Shane as we took off. I was actually pretty tired. I curled up in his arms and I felt myself fall into a happy sleep, nothing was wrong at the moment, everything, in the moment, was perfect.

I was excited when we arrived in Rome tonight. It was getting late as the plane took a while. I smiled getting up and stretching. Tomorrow we had a concert in Italy then we were flying out overnight tomorrow but just to Venice. That would be a night on the plane, but I couldn't complain because it was out first night that wouldn't be in a bed.

It was now 11:30 am and we are on our way to the venue. It was a gorgeous day in Rome. It was slightly cold due to the wind and fall weather as it was the second last day of October. I was also excited about tomorrow. We didn't have a concert and we were going to be in Venice. We were all dressing up and having our own Halloween party then me and my band, Shane, Lisa, Caitlyn, Nate and Jason were all getting into one of our rooms and having a scary movie night. We did it on the bus once and it was so much fun I was happy to be able to do that on Halloween.

I smiled seeing the sun shine through the windows of the cars as we were travelling in to the venue. There was one more thing. We were staying 3 nights in Venice. We would arrive early morning, than tomorrow we were shooting some of my barefoot Cinderella video in some of the older castles and landscape. We would then just finish it up the day after the concert before we left Italy. We would be sending the footage to Savannah and they would be putting it together, sending it back done so I could watch it before they released it so I was also excited about that, my first video.

It is just about 7:30 and I am ready for my set. I was just waiting for the 5 minute call when I would have to get into position. I smiled as I was sitting beside Shane holding hands. We were just talking about the tour so far and everything, and how we loved being in these different countries and cities with each other. It was like a honey moon almost, without being one. I had told Shane that and he laughed saying in do-time we will have our real one, and that just made me smile bigger than usual.

I smile giving Shane a quick kiss as I got into my position beside my band. They walked out and took their places on the dark stage at the one minute call. I then heard the music start and walked out starting my set.

I smiled playing all my songs. I finished me, myself and time then went off stage after thanking them. I walked off and hugged Shane tight. They left and went to get ready for the walk through they were doing tonight. It was after they were done there first song and on stage when I came back stage. I saw my band and gave them all hugs saying what a great show tonight. I came to Jared and gave him a hug like every night. He pulled back but his expression was weird. The way he was looking at me and it kind of freaked me out. Before I could say anything or knowing what was happening his face was closing in and I felt his lips press against mine. My hands grip his shoulder and push him away.

I felt eyes burning into me and I look at Shane on stage who was singing looking at us sending daggers to Jared, I was so mad at him right now. "What the fuck are you doing?" I shouted to Jared

"Finally kissing you, proving that you should be with me, you can't say you didn't feel anything in that kiss" he said

"Yeah I felt like throwing up. Jared I am engaged to Shane and nothing will changed that. I don't like you that way and you know it nothing will tare us apart" I said then saw his shocked face and realized what I said

"ENGAGED? You are 18 for crying out loud" He said practically snapping, I was almost afraid at how loud his voice sounded to my ears.

"Age is just a number, and yes we are engaged, we are in love and no matter what we will forever be together, you know that and you need to get over me"

"If it wasn't for him, you could be with me and we could be happy together, on stage you know we could be" He said and I wanted to actually laugh in his face, he clearly knew nothing.

"You are serious?" I ask "If it wasn't for Shane I wouldn't be singing for people, I wouldn't be on tour or have a band. Therefore you wouldn't even know me. I might not even be alive if it wasn't for him, so we wouldn't be together ever nor would I want to" I said "I don't like you or even think about you that way"

"You have to stop denying it" He said and I wanted to slap him so hard right now

"I am not denying anything Jared. I am in love with Shane and we are getting married. Age is just a number and he is my soul mate. I was happy for all of us to be on tour together because you guys are my best friends and it would be so much fun. It has been so far. I want you to stay on this tour because you are good at my songs and an amazing drummer, but one thing when this tour is over start looking for another job cause I will be looking for a new drummer" I said glaring at him. I turn to look at Shane. I love you I mouth to him then turn and leave the backstage area. I turn around looking at a slightly stunned Jared before I left.

I grabbed a bottle of water and downed it. My throat was itchy and I was so angry at Jared. I can't believe he kissed me, especially on the side of the stage where Shane could see. I felt bad for saying we were engaged since we were keeping it a secret but he had to know I was 100% off limits like I always was to him. Ugh he is so frustrating, why did one of my band members have to like me? It would be so much less complicated if he didn't.

I walked back to the side of stage once I saw my band go into their dressing rooms before they come out to watch the rest of the concert. They usually cool down before the guys go on then for the first half they get changed and relax then come watch the rest. I go back to the stage and get ready to do turn right. I smile walking onto stage starting the dance and smile huge as I take Shane's hand during the dance. It felt amazing as he squeezed my hand for reassurance as I kept dancing. He wasn't mad at me I knew that but I knew it might not be a fun night after the concert tonight because Shane would definitely be pissed at Jared. When he looked to the side after he kissed me he looked murderous. Let's just hope it doesn't go too far. I did know for a fact though I would be getting a new drummer after the tour.

I smiled as I came onto stage singing Burnin' up with the guys tonight. The concert here in Rome was amazing and I had an amazing time performing for them tonight. I loved performing and it was nice to perform again after France. I was honestly pissed off earlier but right now I was happy to be singing on stage. I sang this is our song with the guys before the encore then what we came here for two songs before this one. I smiled as the confetti fell and we started saying our goodbyes.

I smiled walking off stage my hand in Shane's. Tonight after my issue with Jared it had been really good. I was happy that we were going to Venice and I was filming my barefoot Cinderella video. I mean the band would be with me a little bit in the "studio" part of when I was singing but that was it. I was filming mostly with Shane. Everyone knew it was about him and Savannah thought it was a good idea to have him in it with me, I was happy about that. He would play my love interest, which he actually is in my life. I laugh at my thoughts as we go to our dressing rooms and get ready to leave.

We are walking down the hall with Nate and Jason. We are on our way out of the venue. I smiled happy with tonight. Soon I see my band come out and I see Shane tense. Jared looks towards us. I reach for Shane's arm but before I could he was pinning Jared against the wall.

"What the fuck is your problem" Jared practically spat

"What is my problem? You are fucking kidding" Shane said pushing him harder into the wall "You are. You kissed my fiancée. She is mine and you really got to get over it. I swear if you touch her or go so far as look at her in the wrong way I will personally have you escorted off this tour and we will find Mitchie another drummer"

"If I could I would be doing a lot more than just touching her" He said and I gasped. I see Shane's arm pull back and before he can slam his fist into Jared's face I see him get yanked off. I see Jason and Nate holding Shane back.

"Let me fucking punch him" He screamed

"Dude chill out" Nate said

"He kissed Mitchie" Shane yelled

"What" Nate said letting his grip loosen.

"You couldn't hit me if you tried" Jared said. He was making this way worse than it was. I think he would be leaving this tour tonight, why did he have to like me. He was really an asshole right now.

"Right" Shane said and pulled away from Nate's lose grip. He dodges Jason trying to catch him and flings himself at Jared. He tackled him to the ground Shane pinning him down punching him. He gets in a few good punches as Jared tried to hit back landing only one punch. Soon I watch as Shane is lifted off of him his legs and arms still flinging towards Jared. Bruce had Jared holding him back as Shane was held back by his dad.

"What the hell Shane" His dad asked and Bruce looked at him sceptically

"He kissed Mitchie" Shane said spitting blood out of his mouth. It was kind of gross and I noticed his lips bleeding. Jared definitely landed a good punch.

"Is that true" Bruce asked looking at me

"Yeah he did after my set"

"What is wrong with you boy, they are engaged. They are a couple and you work for Mitchie, if you can't control your feelings on tour you might not be her drummer anymore"

"He is leaving the tour" Shane said angry still trying to get out of his dads grip

"Jared. I think you should go, your amazing drummer but I don't feel like that, and you are making this uncomfortable. I am with Shane forever" I said and Bruce and Shane's dad looked at me as I nodded

"We will deal with you now" Bruce said "Arrange you to get home"

"She needs a drummer" Jared said

"I'll do it" Nate said and I smiled. Of course he would offer that but he usually can't be seen before the guys set.

"We will figure it out later" Bruce said making Jared start walking outside

"Mitchie" Shane's dad said and I nodded walking over. He lets Shane go and I take his hands.

"You okay" I asked rubbing his cheek

"Fine" He said wrapping his arms around me

"Let's get you cleaned up" I said and lead him back to my dressing room before we left to face the fans. This tour was interesting. Jared crossed so many lines and couldn't just be my band mate anymore. It was annoying but Savannah would get me another drummer. I was sure Bruce would notify her about this.

"Thank love. I am sorry" Shane said

"Don't be but next time please don't fight, it's scary I don't want you hurt" I said as he sat down and I got a cloth wiping his lip as he flinches once in a while

"Let's hope there isn't a next time" he said and I giggled

"Yes but if there is" She said and I nodded

"I promise, I won't fight my love" he says and I place a kiss on his cheek

"Okay thank you, I love you Shane"

"I love you too Mitchie" He said and I smiled.

After he was all cleaned up I gave him hug and he wrapped his arm around my waist as we started making are way to the cars. We got outside and started signing for the fans. I smiled watching him sign as I did as well. I loved him and he might have a cut lip but he still looked sexy. Not that I was going to say this out loud but him angry and fighting was really sexy to say the least. I smile taking his hand as we get into the car and it starts towards the airport.

It is now 3 hours later and we are on our way to Venice. I am sleepy and Shane is already asleep beside me as I rest my head on his shoulder. He is really comfortable. Jared was on his way back home and Savannah heard what happened. She would start looking for a new drummer and said she had one in mind she might be able to get for the rest of the tour. It would be weird but I couldn't let this stress me out or upset me, actually it was almost a relief not worrying about his feelings anymore.

I smile closing my eyes relaxing. This night was full of interesting events. I was glad to be performing again after France although it was an amazing break. I loved being engaged with Shane, I loved that we were together even though I was only 18, everything felt right. I smile looking at my ring once more then closing my eyes again. I listen to the silence of the people on the plane and let the hum of the plane's engine help me drift onto sleep. This tour was just starting and it was already amazing and best of all we are arriving in Venice in a matter of hours. I let my body rest as I was prepared for the next month in a half to continue living my dream, with my band, Nate, Jason, Lisa , Caitlyn and the love of my life, my only one, my first one, the Shane Gray.

**A/N: They are on their way to Venice. The next chapter will be the rest of the tour. Jared is gone so there will probably be another character come into the next chapter as well. 4 More chapters including the epilogue and Alone/together at 18 will be over. I am doing the end of the tour, when they get back, Christmas and then the epilogue. I am really happy and sad at the same time**** that is it almost over****. Sorry it was short this chapter was more of a filler really, well the end just explaining what happens to Jared, he finally can't hold back his feelings anymore and he finally has to leave. The only thing that wasn't the filler was well she said YES. They are getting married. Anyone else really excited about that? Let me know what you think and is it a good thing Jared is gone? Thank you for all the reviews for this chapter. I am going to be busy but I will update as soon as I can. Please Read and review. Enjoy!**

**~KIM**


	57. Long Live

**Together at 18**

**Chapter 27: Long Live**

**Mitchie's Point of view**

It is now about 5:00 am and we are just heading to bed. It is officially the first of November now. Shane and I just got back to our room after being in Adam and Cody's since 9:30. We had been watching scary movies. It was really fun, we had bought tons of junk food, and just we had a blast. The whole day was fun actually. This morning all of us went to a castle in Venice. We had a crew there with cameras and a designer for costumes I would wear for my video shoot. We had set up band equipment in one of the rooms that was lit up with a chandelier. It was fun singing in there in a gorgeous dress with my band playing behind me. Nate learned the drumming part and drummed for me.

I just had so much fun filming my first video. I had so much fun on set. We took a lot of different takes and it was busy but I wouldn't have changed it. I loved the castle and since we were there almost all day we got to experiment with different ideas. The camera man sent the takes to Savannah. The computers were set up to get the videos from the camera to them. She was working on them with a director back home and they would be cutting it and I would get the final edit in a couple of days.

We got back to the hotel around 4 and I immediately went to bed with Shane. I was tired as was he. We curled up and as soon as we shared one sweet kiss and closed our eyes we were both in dreamland. 4 hours of sleep the night before wasn't enough to work on all day, oh well.

The nap was good then we got up and ordered room service and then we showered and started getting ready for the party we were attending in Venice. Italian Vogue was holding it actually and we had been invited. I was so excited. We were only staying for like 2 hours but just making an appearance then doing our own thing.

We were finally ready around 6:00 and headed downstairs. We had decided that we would all eat room service so we had. I was being Belle from beauty and the beast. Shane was being the best, if you didn't understand that. I wore this beautiful yellow dress. It was strapless and went down to my feet. I was wearing silver strappy sandals with a silver necklace and silver hooped earrings. I loved how Shane dressed. He had bought a costume that had some of the fake fur on it well for his arms and hands anyway. He wore a nice pair of black pants he then had a white shirt on with a blue sports coat done up with golden buttons. I did his make up with brown making him look like he had natural fur on his face. I ran my fingers through his hair making it looks like a mess to suit the look of the beast. I had my hair pinned up into a nice up-do like I was going to a ball. I loved our costumes and that we matched. I looked in the mirror with him beside me and we smiled.

In the lobby I got People to take pictures. I loved all our costumes. Matt, Cody and Adam were the three musketeers. It was funny. Lisa and Jason were birds. Lisa said she made a mistake letting Jason choose the costumes but her bird costume was kind of cute. Nate was Batman and Alex was robin. It was hilarious I died laughing when I first saw them. The girls were bat woman and cat woman. I have no idea why but it worked, I guess. They liked the latex suits, and I rather not be caught in one, ever. Caitlyn was princess peach and wanted to find her "Mario" At the party.

After pictures I tweeted posting them. My favourite tweet was the one that I posted with the picture of just me and Shane. _**Me and shanegray, as belle and the real beast… Happy Halloween Everyone **_

He was mad I called him the real beast but he really did look like one, I mean that was the point wasn't it. He smiled and winked when I said he was a real beast but the sexiest after all. We went to the event. We got pictures taken by Pap that was there. People magazine was there for their next issue. They wanted Stars on Halloween that looked fabulous so Italian vogue let them join the party.

We had arrived around 7 and left at about 9 and went back to the hotel. We went to Adam and Cody's room it was fun. I think me and Lisa was scared the most but we had our guys to protect us. I felt bad for Nate as he was truly single there. Cody and Adam were sitting with the girls and Matt was practically asleep in the chair anyway. What surprised me the most was Caitlyn and Alex were cuddling they were cute but I don't know it was slightly weird but hey good for them. I knew Nate wanted Ally here but they could be together the whole holiday's and they were happy about that, I knew that for a fact.

I sigh happily curling into Shane's awaiting arms and he kisses my forehead. "Ready for bed my love" He asked and I smiled looking at him. His face was washed from the make-up and ran my hand along his cheek.

"Yeah I am, I had so much fun" I said smiling "ready to perform tomorrow"

"Yes and I know you are" He said taking my one hand up and lifting it up kissing my ring. He brings my wrist to his lips and I giggle as my 'vampire' leaves his mark like he has before. I smile locking our hands together when he removed his lips. I closed my eyes

"I am and goodnight" I said letting my breath even as I listen to the steady rhythm of his heart beat helping me fall asleep.

It had been a couple of weeks now. It is November 16th and Nate's birthday. We are having a party for him and we are all excited. I am on my way to the airport here in Spain to pick up my gift, Ally to be exact. Our concert was last night and we decided to stay here one day. I was excited to see her. She was almost done school but she had a couple of weeks. She took of a Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and Monday so she could come for his birthday. The best part was he had no idea. She said she had final performances to do, but when he got back from hanging out with Shane and Jason, let's just say he will have a surprise in his room. I was so excited.

I saw her walk through the gate and we were hugging immediately. I had taken a car with a security guard. We went straight outside as she just brought her duffle bag. We got into the car and headed towards the hotel. She looked amazing and I was so happy to see her. We would have about an hour for girl time before she would be surprising Nate.

We got to the hotel and I got a key to Nate's room from his dad, who knew about the surprise. He had met Ally and really liked her, who couldn't she was absolutely amazing. We went inside and she sat upon one of the beds. I smiled as we caught up. She was going to be passing this semester with honours in dance and her 3 academic courses she had to take and I was really proud of her. I finally got a text message from Shane saying they were pulling up. I told Ally that I would see her later and left.

It is now 6:00 and we are all in the hotel restaurant waiting for Nate and Ally to join us for dinner. We had filled the whole restaurant as the whole tour group and crew were here. We had it decorated and the chef made an amazing cake we would get for dessert. Nate was happy and so nice and would be beaming with Ally and I was happy we could do this for him.

They arrived and I was right he was beaming. Before he did anything I was out of my chair and hugging him. He was thanking me for getting Ally here and I just laughed. Dinner and dessert was fun. We then just hung out at the restaurant for a few hours. I just arrived back in my room as we all left. It was about 10:00 now. I was so happy was here it would be fun this weekend. I understand that her and Nate will be spending plenty of time together but I will somewhat get to see her.

Tomorrow before the second concert here we were doing an over the phone radio interview and releasing my second single, this is our song featuring the boys. We had written it together and I was so happy we were able to put it on my album. It was releasing back home and we were excited. There was a month and four days until my album came out. Also tomorrow I was getting the copy of barefoot Cinderella, my video Savannah and the director have put together. I was excited. I was sure I would approve it and it would then be released at the end of the month. This tour was amazing and everything that was happening was perfect. Nate had been my drummer but usually near the dark of the stage so no-one recognized him. Next week my new drummer who I talked on Skype with, that Savannah set up seemed awesome. His name was Evan and I was excited to actually meet him. He was coming to finish the tour with me. We had a press conference the first day we got back to LA we would officially announce our engagement, as there was now a few rumours but we didn't mind, they can think they are false or true we have been ignoring tabloids now. At the conference we would also say my other drummer had family issues to deal with and Jared was okay with that, well I didn't actually know but Savannah had said he agreed to that and she also said sorry it escalated but she didn't know it would and we were just happy it all worked out.

I hear Shane get into the shower and I curl up into bed. I was tired and he was too. I would shower in the morning. I smiled listening to the water as I closed my eyes and let myself fall into a sleep. I knew I would be happier in my sleep when Shane would wrap me in his arms as he would fall asleep as well.

It was now 10:00 the next morning and we are all in our pyjamas and in Nate's room. Jason and Nate were finally allowed to have their own rooms on the European tour and now on any tour. They came up with the argument that Shane always got his own and that the 'middle' child excuse, well his age was in the middle, wouldn't work anymore because Mitchie joined and they shared by choice, so now no-one had to share except Lisa and Caitlyn chose to, the dancers and my band members have to as well. Matt will share with the new drummer. Adam and Cody, the back-up guitarist, always share then Alex gets his own room, but it is significantly smaller. Cody joined us for the tour after Adam had damaged his wrist during recording my album and they were all cool to hang out with. I was excited to meet Evan and play with him.

I was sitting on the spare bed with Shane and Jason as Ally was sitting beside Nate on the other bed. Ally was freaking out over my ring and I smiled. We were all talking and being quite loud until Jason spoke

"Shut up" Jason said holding his iPhone to the middle between the two beds and it was ringing.

"Alright so we are welcoming Connect 3 and Mitchie Torres to our radio show via phone. Hello you guys" Jacob the host said

"Hi" we all chorused

"So were exactly are you all calling from today"

"We are in Barcelona, Spain where we have a second concert tonight" Jason said

"That is amazing, so we heard you are all enjoying the Europe tour. Yesterday was a big day for Nate and today is big day as well for all you guys over here in the US"

"It is our single is getting released" Nate said

"The one we recorded with Mitchie" Shane said and I giggled as he kissed me quick

"Right, so is this a single for all 4 of you then" Jacob asked

"We are all on the track but it is my next single for my album which it will be on" I said smiling

"So this is on your album as well. You dance, you sing and you are friends and in a relationship with one of the hottest bands known is there anything you can't do" He asked

I laugh smiling "I can't think of anything but there are things" and everyone laughs

"She's amazing and can do whatever she really wants if she wants it bad enough" Shane said and I smiled

"Alright, well we are happy you are on the scene now. A lot of us are excited to hear your debut CD. Hopefully a few more to follow as well"

"I will make music for a long time, with or without a fan base, sure it might not all get out but I will always have new music of my own" She said and I was leaning against Shane

"That is very inspirational to keep doing what you love and you are very good at it for sure. So how has this tour been going, travelling around Europe?"

"It had been a blast. We are a close knit family and no matter what we always have fun. The traveling is amazing, seeing all the fans and different cities" Jason said

"Do you get to see anything around the cities or does it move very fast" Jacob asks

"We get a few days off here and there in different cities we rarely play concerts back to back. We had a full extra day in France in Venice and here in Spain as well, we love these tours to explore other cities and cultures it's amazing" Nate said

"We love our fans all over the world and we are happy that Mitchie can also introduce her music around the world and gain her own fan base which is constantly growing." Shane added

"Yeah the fan base does seem to keep growing and we are happy for that for you Mitchie. 2 weeks after being released Barefoot Cinderella was number 1 on iTunes for almost 5 days straight which is amazing. Are you doing any more promotion with that song, and with the program you support" Jacob asked

"Yeah I actually filmed a video in Venice and it should be out within the next week actually. My program is important to me for sure. I am actually planning a concert there before or after Christmas at the LA location, dreams are huge and I always had a dream of performing my art so I love helping kids with dreams of arts, it is amazing to know I can help people."

"It's always a sense of accomplishment for sure, and we are happy there will soon be a video. Now before the song we will ask you to do an intro. I have a few questions, now we know you all have someone special in your lives, on tour is it hard dating or getting to spend time together as a couple"

"It's not that hard. I mean we see each other every day. Alone time id sparse but we treasure even just a minute if we get it and when we are in different cities or have time we sometimes do some dinner dates it's hard but all worth it and we always have each other close by, always there for each other." Jason said

"I love touring with Mitchie and as you know we have a somewhat public relationship. Our fans know we are together and I love that we are together most of the time. We see each other every day and can say I love you face to face. It's sometimes difficult when we have work and some different schedules but we get through it and at the end of the day there is always some time to see each other. We go on dates when we can and like Jason said we treasure every minute we get to spend with our love ones during our busy lives."

"I couldn't ask to tour with anyone else and I love that my love is always near me, it make sour relationship stronger having a tough one with touring and our busy lives but worth every second of it" I said

"That's great and you two are so in love it seems it's amazing to see it working, there has been a rumour of you two being engaged any truce to that what so ever?" He asks

"I guess we will all just have to wait and find out together" Shane said and I smiled it was a perfect answer

"I guess we will then" he said laughing "It's hard to take that as a yes or a no. Now Nate we all know you have a very special person in your life as well, is she on tour as well or how does your relationship work"

"No my girlfriend doesn't come on tour with us. She attends school and has her life outside of ours together as well. I miss her all the time like crazy but we make it work. We talk every time we can and when we are together back home is amazing there we treasure every second together. However she is here right now, she came down for my birthday weekend which is amazing and I am just happy to spend time with her as she will experience two cities with us" He says and I smile as Ally as happy tears in her eyes and kisses him on the cheek and he beams

"It's good you can make it work and that she is able to visit during the tour, is it true, you just met her randomly then fell in love" Jacob asked and I noticed Ally and Nate go a little pale. I know they haven't said I love you yet and Nate was slightly angry that he called her a random

"She is a friend of Mitchie so we didn't meet randomly, we met through our friend and our happily together" He said and his tone definitely said he didn't want to talk anymore about it

"Alright well we our just about out of time and we are sure you all have to get ready for your concert tonight so if you will do the honours" He said and I squeezed Shane's hand as we agreed he could do it.

"For the first time right here on LA Tunes85.6 here is the new single form Mitchie Torres featuring Connect 3, this is our song" He said and then we heard the song play in the background

"Thank you all so much for calling in, we can't wait for you to get back and continue to make your fans happy, have a great tour" He said

"Thank you and bye" we all chorused and Jason turned it off

"What an ass" Nate growled and I giggled as Ally rubbed his arm and kissed his cheek. He smiled and cupped her cheek kissing her.

"I'm going to my room" Jason said quickly leaving, he obviously didn't want to see Nate and Ally start making out and I was definitely with him on that

"Well we have time for quick love before we go so we will be going too"

"SHANE!" I practically shout and Nate and Ally stifle laughs with a scared expression

"I was kidding love, just thought we would leave before they start making out" He said

"Fine, but I rather you not joke about that you know how I can get" I said teasingly and he groaned at me "Bye you two and yes I was kidding too" I said waving to them and taking Shane's hand dragging him out of the room towards our room.

"Were you actually kidding" I asked

"Yeah were you" he asked and I felt heat rising to my cheeks

"Not completely I sometimes want you so bad when you say stuff that turn me on, so I wasn't completely kidding, but that didn't really turn me on the thought that you wanted to make love to me did though" I said opening our door and walking in.

"Well then" he said and soon I was pinned against the wall being kissed and I giggled kissing him back feverishly. I smile fisting my hands into his shirt and smile pulling him close. We were soon on the bed kissing feverishly and by the time we were shirtless there was a knock on the door"

"What" Shane said annoyed

"We are leaving in 10, the quick loving should stop" Nate said laughing and left

"Guess we should go" I said as Shane sighed getting off of me and getting his day clothes form his suitcase and getting dressed. I smile getting ready. Nothing woke me up more or happier for a day then a make-out with Shane.

We got ready and headed to the venue for the concert which was an amazing show and we were all pretty hyped up after that. I was excited we still had a few days with Ally to hang out and for her to spend with Nate they did really like each other and I was hoping they would be able to say I love you at Christmas although I didn't know much about relationship stuff. Shane and mine was a fast track relationship that never really followed any rules although I didn't mind. I smile hoping everything worked out for them the way it should as I crawl into bed beside Shane and Share a few kisses before we both drift off to sleep.

It was now Sunday afternoon and we were now in Madrid, Spain. Ally was getting ready to board a plane and leave. We had got here on Saturday and spent the day together and then today we went for lunch and then we just hung out until we had to come here.

"I'm going to miss having girl time again with you" I said hugging her

"I will miss you too Mitch, but don't worry" she smiled "Christmas we will see each other a lot" She smiles

"Since she is spending it with us" Nate said wrapping an arm around her after we stopped hugging

"Oh my god really" I asked and they nodded as I hugged them again. "I will see you then" I said smiling and joining Shane.

"Babe let's wait outside let them say goodbye" Shane said and I nodded

"Alright at least the only paparazzi are outside, I am glad security got them under control for them" I said taking his hand

"Nate we'll be in the car" Shane said and we saw Nate nod okay as he wrapped Ally in his arms as they were saying goodbye for another month.

I walked out holding Shane's hand smiling. We had our sunglasses covering our eyes and we walked through the paparazzi into the awaiting car. I felt bad for Nate having to say goodbye for Ally and I knew Ally was upset. She had tears in her eyes as we walked into the airport so she would definitely be crying by now.

20 minutes later and the plane scheduled to leave in 20 we saw Nate come into the crowd of paparazzi making his way towards the car. He got in and I smile taking his hand and squeezing hit. "You okay" I asked and he nodded smiling

"Yeah thank you Mitchie"

"No problem Nate I wanted to see her too and you deserved it"

"Yeah and I love her" he said smiling and I gasped

"Really that's amazing I'm sure when you tell her she will say it back, she really likes you too" I smiled

"I'm very happy for you man" Shane said smiling

"She said it back. I couldn't let her leave without saying it" He said and I smiled

"Yay I am so happy for you guys" I said smiling as the car left and started towards our hotel. I was so happy for them and it was so cute. They have been dating for 4 months at the end of December. I understand that 4 months isn't a long time but I knew very well you could fall in love during that time and with them being apart may have let them fall in love faster than another couple but I was happy for them either way.

That night when we got back to the hotel it was well into the evening so we went to our room. Shane and I watched movies, ate room service then together we curled up and ready for the next month of the tour to happen then back home for Christmas we both happily fell asleep.

It is finally the last week of the tour well actually the second last day. My video had come out the first week of December and at one point was the most bought on iTunes. I had got lots of compliments and good comments on twitter and tweeted a thank you to all my fans, it meant a lot and I was hoping to make more. We had today off even for the year but we weren't sure about that I might be doing one before or after Christmas at dream of arts. I was currently in Cody and Adam's room. I had been writing a song lately and I wanted them to put music to it. We had been working on it all week. Shane, Jason and Nat have been having song writing sessions during the days at the hotels so I decided to write and work with my band. The guys were going to be working on another album early next year which might mean another tour. I don't know what I would be doing but hopefully still music for sure.

When they went to write I had started writing a new song. My notebook ended up having random lines of thoughts I had and doodles. There were hearts with Shane in them, drawings of the word Smitchie and just random drawings. I finally ended up with most of a song with the random lines. I had brought it to my band and the girls helped me finish the lyrics. I thought it was pretty good. I wanted to sing it tomorrow because it fits for the last concert and we were trying to finish the music so I could actually do so.

I smiled listening to them play their instruments. I loved it and the track they had come up with. I had helped with the keyboard as well and some guitar parts. I had played before I wasn't that great but I was able to help with what I had imagines and it seemed perfect to me now. We had created a two guitar part and a bass so Adam and Cody could both play. Soon they were playing and I was singing along with it. I finished with a huge smile. Evan had been a part of the band for almost a month and he instantly clicked with us and he had a girlfriend a definite bonus.

"Guys it sounds amazing, think we can play it tomorrow on stage for the last concert" I asked smiling

"If Bruce approves definitely" Adam said giving me a quick hug

"I will definitely be asking, I am so happy we finished this. Do you guys think you are up to play it for a few people right now?" I asked

"Who" Adam asked

"Yeah I rather not play on the balcony for fans" Matt said and I laughed

"Why is that Mathew" I said using his full name in a sarcastic tone

"Its cold being December and no equipment" He said and I rolled my eyes

"That wasn't my idea I meant the guys and possibly Caitlyn and Lisa" I said

"SURE" Alex said a little loudly and I grinned. He definitely wanted to see Caitlyn they were hanging out a lot and I was sure by now they were dating, I mean I had seen them making out backstage at one concert, but they didn't know I knew.

"Alright sounds good" Adam nodded

"Yeah we can play it for them" Evan said and I smiled texting Shane to tell the boys, Lisa and Caitlyn to come to Adam's room we had a song to play for them. I got my back-up girls to come and showed them the parts to sing. We did a run-through before Shane showed up as the other 4 joined him. I quickly gave him a hug and a quick kiss when the guys in my band wolf-whistled and I glared at them as Shane laughed.

"So what are you playing" Shane asked sitting on a couch beside Nate and Caitlyn. She was making googly puppy eyes at Alex who was smiling but I just ignored it.

"A new song I just finished if Bruce approves I want to play it tomorrow but I thought maybe you guys would want to hear it first"

"Sounds awesome love" Shane said smiling

"Apparently we aren't the only ones who have been writing, go for it" Nate said

"Play Mitchie" Jason said and I smiled as the guys started playing the instruments and on my cue I opened my mouth and sang the new song I just finished and it felt amazing singing in. I loved the passion I put into my music and I knew it was probably visible as I sang.

After I finished I got hugs from everyone and compliments on the song I had written. The guys said they would ask Bruce to let me play it with me, they thought I could. I was excited to possibly play it tomorrow at the last concert. I was also excited for this tour to be over so I could go home and spend the holidays with Shane, our first Christmas, I was really excited about that. Shane and I made our way to our room that night falling into bed. There was a lot of excitement for the last concert and I knew we would all be ready to do our best tomorrow. We would feel no tiredness from the tour this past couple of months but the happiness and excitement of the whole tour I was ready to pour my heart into this performance. I would forever remember this moment, all the moments I have had on the stage, and the whole tour. The exact meaning behind the song I would hopefully get to sing. A smile playing on my face after giving a soft kiss to Shane and facing each other we fell for the last time on tour, into dreamland.

I was currently shaking as the guys were singing their last song before the encore. I had done my set and thanked the fans for coming to the last concert. I had danced turn right and we sang this is our song just before this one. I was shaking from adrenaline still pumping in my veins but also because the last song of the regular set was going to be mine, the one I just wrote. Bruce approved me to sing a new one and the guys asked if I could close the show with it before the encore. I never thought Bruce would go for it but he did and I was just in awe. I was excited but nervous as well. My band would be going out and they had five minutes to set up their equipment well Shane, Nate and Jason introduced me. I was shaking but excited as well. The song ended and I went to the side of the stage ready waiting as the lights on the stage darkened. The band started setting their things up. I watched as the boys stepped onto the catwalk in spotlights and the crowd cheered loudly. I was ready as I had worked hard all day performing this to Bruce and working with Caitlyn putting together a video using my hand writing of lines and doddles from my notebook. I was definitely ready for this now!

"Alright how is everyone now" Nate called

"That's great, this tour has been amazing and we love all of you for coming and showing all of us your support" Jason said

"We now have a surprise that hasn't happened anywhere on this tour before" Shane said and that did make me smile. The crowd went crazy.

"That was our last song of the night because we have a friend who is closing the show tonight" Jason said

"They will be playing a new song freshly finished surely to blow you all away because when we heard it we certainly were." Nate smiled speaking

"We have heard her songs before as have you. This is amazing one of the best songs she has done. It holds meaning to all of us really. So without further introduction everybody welcome back to the stage Mitchie Torres" Shane called and applause erupted as I walked out and up to the catwalk joining them.

Shane wrapped his arm around my waist and Nate around my arms and I smiled being between my boyfriend and pretty much my brother. I could not help the huge smile appearing across my face

"You ready" Shane asked into the microphone

"Definitely are all of you" I called to the audience and applause exploded

"Rock it Mitch" Jason said running of the stage

"Kill it Mitchie" Nate said kissing my cheek and running of the stage

"Love you Mitchie and everybody Mitchie Torres" He shouted kissing me quick and running off stage I was ready for this. I got the word the band was ready and smiled. I walked to the middle of the catwalk because I didn't want to be at the end.

"Alright so I am honoured to be closing the show tonight. I need to thank the boys for this opportunity and even to perform with them has been amazing so thank you three so much I love all of you, well some more than others." I said and the crowd laughed "I just finished this song this week with my band here behind me. It means a lot to me to all of us on this tour I believe. The moments we have on this tour will always be remembered and this is what this song is all about. These moments live on forever so everyone my song, this is Long Live. I smiled as it was quiet as my band started playing my music. I waited taking a long breath and opened my mouth to start singing as my cue came.

_I said remember this moments_

_In the back of my mind_

_The time we stood with our shaking hands_

_The crowds in stands went wild_

_We were the kings and the queens_

_And they read off our names_

_The night you danced like you knew our lives _

_Would never be the same_

_You held your head like a hero_

_On a history book page_

_The words that end of a decade_

_But the start on an age_

_Long Live_

_The walls we crashed through_

_All the kingdom lights shine_

_Just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live_

_All the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders one day_

_We will be remembered_

_I said remember this feeling_

_I passed the pictures around_

_Of all the years that we stood there on the side lines_

_Wishing for right now_

_We are the kings and the queens_

_You trade your baseball cap for a crown_

_When they gave us our trophies_

_And we held them up for our town_

_And the senates were outraged_

_Screaming this is absurd_

_Cause for a moment_

_A band of thieves_

_In ripped up jeans _

_Got to rule the world_

_Long live _

_The walls we crashed through_

_All the kingdom lights shine_

_Just for me and you _

_I was screaming long live _

_All the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_I'm not afraid_

_Long live_

_All the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life_

_Fighting dragons with you _

_I was screaming long live_

_That look on your face _

_Bring on all the pretenders one day_

_We will be remembered_

_Hold on to spinning around_

_Confetti falls to the ground_

_Maybe these memories could all fly_

_Will you take a moment, _

_Promise me this_

_That you'll stand by me forever_

_But if god forbid fait should step in_

_And force us into a good bye_

_If you have children some day_

_When they point to the pictures_

_Please tell them my name_

_Tell them how the crowds went wild_

_Tell them how our whole nation_

_Long live _

_The walls we crashed through_

_I had the time of my life_

_With you_

_Long, long live _

_The walls we crashed through_

_All the kingdom lights shine_

_Just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live _

_All The magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders _

_I'm not afraid_

_Singing Long live _

_All the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life _

_Fighting dragons with you_

_Long, long live_

_That look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders one day_

_We will be remembered_

I closed my eyes finishing the song and took in the applause that was echoing throughout the stadium. It was unbelievable the way I felt as I looked around and they were all on their feet for me. Tears of happiness build in my eyes.

"THANK YOU I LOVE YOU SO MUCH GOODNIGHT" I called walking off the stage with my band into the arms of my awaiting fiancée. I hugged him letting a few tears fall.

"That was flipping fantastic" Adam said now taking his turn and I hugged my band and was bombarded by Nate, Jason, and Lisa. I wouldn't see Caitlyn till after when she came down from the sound booth.

I smiled and was so happy. I kept wired up as we could hear the fans still going crazy knowing we would be back for an encore. I smiled kissing Shane quickly as they went behind the stage to come up the stairs for their encore. I smiled as the music started cheers erupted and they started the encore.

They sang love bug as they always to do start it off. They then sang Hey you. I loved that song and danced and sang along with them. We then all sang what we came here for. They then sang just the way we roll and then they started singing Burnin' up. The last song of the night, but more so the last song of the tour, it was overwhelming but felt amazing. Soon enough the crew the managers, the parents, the dancers, my band and I were all on the stage as well. I had a microphone and started singing with them moving to the place where Shane was singing and sang with him and the boys ending the song as confetti started to fall. I hugged him and cheers erupted.

"Thank you all so much, this has been amazing" Jason called

"You fans are amazing, supporting us and we cannot wait until we get to come back and do it all over again. We love you all so much" Nate called

"You guys are the best you truly are. You make all this happen thank you for our dreams come true" Shane called

"We have to say thank you to a few people. I want to thank the crew for everything they do for us for the construction and deconstruction of the stage each and every time. Everything they do for us during the travelling and just being a part of our touring family. I want to thank my parents who are with me every step of the way and my fiancée Lisa" Jason said and she was at his side and cheers erupted, confetti still falling.

"I want to take this time to thank the dancers for putting up with us, the routines injuries and everything that come along with touring for us. We are so thankful for all the work you all put into it you help make it all come together. I also want to thank one of my best friends Caitlyn helping with our videos we play on the back splash and lighting. My parents helping any way they can and Ally, Miss you love you bunches I'll see you when I get home."

"My turn" I said before Shane could say anything "I need to thank the boys for everything they have done. They let me be there choreographer, dance with them on Turn right and then let me come the opening act being part of not just their touring family but their family out of touring as well. Thank you guys so much as well as the mangers letting me join. I also thank you all the fans who supported all of us and welcoming me on to this stage. Also this is for my parents I love you both" I said smiling and smiled at my ring feeling the warmth of it around my finger

"Now I will speak" Shane said and people laughed "I am going to thank Bruce our tour manager for helping all of us putting this together letting us get on stage each and every night making sure it goes smoothly and we were mostly on time every day. We want to thank our band manager who is back in the states taking holiday plans. We will be resting up over the holidays and back to work early the new year. I need to thank my parents of course and one of the most important thank you goes to all of you. The thousands of fans we play to almost every night, who buys our CD's and just blow us away thank you. However I have one last thank you to say. This person is one of the most important people in my life, and there aren't many guesses needed. She has blown us all away with her talent, her presence on stage, her love for achieving dreams. And showing us if you believe it can happen, chances are it will. This will be out in 2 days at a press conference back home. I want to hope you can all not post it, just this part for the respect as we are to announce it but I can't hold it in anymore." He says smiling at me. "I want all of you to help me thank the love of my life, my fiancée Miss Mitchie Torres EVERYONE" Shane yelled and walked over hugging me tight as the crowd went insane. The dancers and crew had some dropped jaws. I smiled at them. My band already knew, we told them well since Jared had found out and yeah everything escalated form there.

"GROUP HUG" Jason shouted and soon we were all surrounded with all of us on the stage in a huge huddle. It was no surprise Shane and I found ourselves in the middle but we didn't care. The energy we all had that the tour was over was overwhelming and I would definitely be up for a while tonight on the plane as we headed home.

After we left the stage the crew started working and the dancers headed to the cars and to the airport. Caitlyn and Lisa went ahead with the parents as we would take a bit longer. Nate, Shane, Jason and I along with my band this time walked out together signing autographs and taking pictures. It took us a good hour to sign what we had time for and get into the cars. The band left about 15 minutes before us. We soon headed to the airport to board the plane and head home, which I was excited for still buzzing from the adrenaline rush. Everything was right, I was exhausted due to the tour but happy for holidays now. I was also excited because this week we would be getting furniture delivered to our apartment as we had ordered some online the past few weeks. It was coming together.

We got through the paparazzi at the airport thanking the country for having us as we made our way in with our bags as the driver loaded our luggage on a cart and brought it into the airport for us. We all chatted and just talked singing some more autographs for people inside the airport.

Finally its 4:30 am and we just got on the plane. I am started to lose my adrenaline rush and would soon crash and sleep hopefully until we arrived in New York and then head back to LA. This time change would be interesting for sure. I smiled sitting beside Shane holding hands as the plane ascending into the sky as we started our way home. I smile leaning against him closing my eyes.

"I love you Mitchie" He said leaning down and capturing my lips and I kissed him back

"I love you too" I said "Goodnight sweet dreams" I said closing my eyes and he chuckled grabbing a blanket and draping it over us.

"Sweet dreams" He said

I soon drifted off to sleep in his arms sure of a few things. We would always be together and nothing would change that, ever. We were getting to spend the holidays together and get our apartment started. Most of all though the memories and moments we made on this tour would do exactly what my song said. They would always and forever

_LONG LIVE._

**A/N: Hey so this is the next chapter. I am happy to have it done and getting closer to finishing this story. It is a big accomplishment for me. I liked this chapter personally. I hope you all enjoyed it. The song Long Live is one of my favourite on Taylor Swift's new album and it worked for this moment in the Story. If you haven't heard it you really should. Three more chapters including the epilogue how exciting is that. Please leave your comments. Did anyone have a favourite part of this chapter other than the concert? Long Live was my favourite but other than that probably them as Beauty and Beast and her twitter post. Please read and review, enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	58. Press and Preparations

**Together at 18**

**Chapter 28: Press and Preparations**

**Shane's Point of View**

It is the first full day we are in LA after the tour which meant today was the press conference and we would be making the announcement that we were engaged. Every time I think about it a huge smile comes across my face. I can't believe it sometimes but I wouldn't change it for the world. I love her more than anything in the world, I could never let her go, I wanted to marry her and she wanted to marry me, so that's what we would do, get married.

I smile turning my head to see Mitchie still sleeping. It was only 6am but with the time difference I was wide awake. We arrived here yesterday afternoon around 4:30. We went to bed right away but now I was up and ready for the day. I remove my arms from around my sleeping beauty and walk over to my closet stretching. I change into a pair of blue basketball shorts and slip a white wife beater over my chest. I sat down on the bed to tie up my running shoes when Mitchie stirred.

"Shane?" she asked

"Yeah Mitch I'm right here"

"Where are you going?" She asked looking at me her eyes fluttering open

"I wanted to go for a run I haven't in a long time and I'm stiff from sitting then laying down so much, I want to loosen them up" I said standing up ready

"Can you wait 10 minutes?" She asked and I smiled

"Sure you coming" I asked and she nodded "Go get ready" I smile kissing her and she smiles still sleepily walking out of my room towards hers. I chuckled and go sit on her bed well she gets ready.

I smile seeing her walk out in a bright pink sports bra that made me laugh. It was really bright. She was then wearing her under armour compressions shorts. She looked so hot, was she seriously going to run in just that. I almost sighed when I saw her slip on a pair of soccer shorts. I have no idea why my hormones were acting up. Maybe because I was in the presence of the sexiest woman alive and she was all mine. I chuckled at my thoughts as she finishes tying her running shoes and smiles.

"Ready" I ask standing up and she nods

"Let's do it" She smiled as we make our way downstairs and outside. Being just about 6:30 the sun wasn't up yet and it was just starting to colour the horizon. I smiled as we got out of the lane way and started our steady pace.

Nothing felt better after a tour then a run around a familiar area to you. Not just that it was the sweat falling from your body, the pounding of your feet hitting the side walk and the pounding you felt in your ears. The way your heart sped up and you varied your pace. My muscles were burning by the time we got to the park but we just picked up the pace and kept running. I smiled looking at Mitchie. We both loved running and could actually keep up with each other. I smiled and kept going. I loved this. I was glad we were running together and it was early enough we would still have time to get ready for our press conference today.

We turn onto our street and our feet start pounding faster as we both break into a sprint towards the house. We get up our laneway and run around the back seeing the pool. Mitchie was half running well striping off her runners. I was as well. I stripped off my wife beater as she let her soccer shorts slip off and together we dived into the cool water refreshing our sweat covered bodies. The sun was up now and had been for the last bit of our run beating down on us. The water was cold but so refreshing. I smiled as she came up out of the water smiling as well. Her hair flattened against her back. I smiled swimming up to her and she wrapped her arms and legs around me as I kept treading water. I smiled and kissed her as she kissed back the taste and feel of our salt water pool upon her soft lips. We pulled apart and she unwound herself from my body.

"Want to do some laps" She asked and I smiled

"Sure" I said kissing her quick then starting my laps as she smiled and caught up with me as we did a few laps of the pool.

We soon were sitting on the same lounge chair together we did that first day we went swimming. I smiled remembering the memory. I smiled as the sun beat down on us now. It was cold outside maybe the low teens but after the run the water had felt good. I was slightly getting cold now as was Mitchie as she slightly shivered in my arms. I smile running my fingers along her scar and she looked down.

"How do you possibly know where the lines run, you can barely see it" she said

"I just do now, do you not like me tracing one of the most beautiful things about you" I said and she smiled

"No it gives me shivers I love that you do that, and thinks it makes me beautiful"

"It makes you who you are and inside and out Mitchie you are the most beautiful person I know." I said as she smiles and I lean down kissing her softly. I smile pulling back as she smiles shivering a little more.

"Are you cold" I asked and she nods

"Let's go inside" I said as she stands up and then I do. We walk inside and head upstairs. It was about 7:30 and upstairs was still quiet. I smiled following her into her room. We both had to shower and everyone was asleep so might as well have some alone time.

"Shane we should shower"

"That's why I'm here. Babe everyone is asleep and you look simply irresistible in your compression shorts and sports bra pleas let's shower together" I said pouting and she laughs

"I love how you ramble about how you want to like you have to beg all you have to say is that's why I'm here" She said and I smiled "You coming" She asks walking over to her bathroom leaving the door open as I hear the water start. I smile walking in closing the door locking it as we both strip off our clothes and step into the hot water letting it cascade down our bodies. Instantly our lips were connected, our naked bodies pressed together and the water showering down upon us.

I was soon softly suckling on her neck as she was kissing and sucking on my earlobe her hands running through my wet hair. Soon enough after being intimate without making love, there was something about just being under the water together me holding her bare waist as we kiss was so intimate for the two of us. We decided we should wash up so we started doing so. We washed our bodies and our hair then stepped out. I wrapped a warm towel around her body and one around my waist. We know that the parents and family hell almost everyone, unless they lived under a rock, knew we slept together but showering together was one thing no-one knew or would find out. We did it in our privacy and it was an intimate moment that would always stay like that, intimate.

We walked out of her bathroom letting the steam clear out. I smile kissing her quick as she pulls me close kissing her just the two towels between us and I smile into it. "We should really get ready" I said against her lips

"In a minute" She said and continued kissing me

The kiss was getting heated when we froze as there was a knock on the door. "Yeah" She called out

"Hey Mitchie its Lisa, the boys manager is downstairs and wanted to talk to you and Shane, about the press conference, is he in there?" She asked

"Yeah we will be right down okay, give us 10 minutes" She said as I held her close, I know she didn't want us to be interrupted

"Alright, sorry to um interrupt"

"You didn't" I said apologetically looking at Mitchie and she nodded

"See you two soon" She said as we soon heard her footprints disappear

"We should get dressed now I guess the minute is up" She said and I nodding sighing

"Yeah maybe we can continue on a day there isn't a press conference" I said

"Sounds like a good plan" She said giggling stealing one more kiss "Now get in your room before someone notices you in a towel" She said and I laughed watching her walk into the closet as I run to my room and close the door just as I hear Nate exit his room. That was definitely close.

I got dressed into skinny jeans and a plain t-shirt just tossing it over my body. I dried my hair quickly with a towel. I knew we weren't leaving right away so I stayed barefoot and made my way downstairs and went into the leaving room where Lisa, Caitlyn, Nate, Jason and our manager were sitting. James was always a nice guy. He had holidays well we were in Europe he was only really helping us because we needed to announce our engagement and such. We were then all on holidays for a while. The only appearance was Mitchie doing a CD signing at the Wal-Mart on Tuesday for her CD release. That was about it, we had Christmas to get ready for. I sat down and it was about 3 minutes later that Mitchie walked in. I smiled as she came and took a spot on the floor next to me as the others had taken up all the couches and I rather not sit with my girlfriend beside my manager that was a tad awkward. I was surprised Savannah wasn't here as she was Mitchie's manager after all.

"Hey you two, thanks for joining us" He said

"Sorry we didn't know you were coming before the conference"

"That's fine but I just wanted to make sure what we were talking about today." He said

"Our engagement is the big thing" Shane said "Some rumours have spread already so we want to make it clear"

"Luckily the stunt you pulled on stage hasn't surfaced onto the internet yet, but next time you should wait for the press conference before you call her your fiancée in front of thousands."

"We had talked about it and that's what she is, the band had no problem with it and neither did Bruce. It was coming out anyway, if people didn't already guess so it wasn't really a stunt and don't worry their won't be a next time" I said wrapping my arms around her as she smiled at me

"Alright well you are announcing your engagement and will have to take some questions about that and if it gets to personal you can either say we our done taking questions upon this subject and the guys can come out. You will answer some questions about what you plan to do after the holidays maybe a new album and such but no talk of a tour because that hasn't happened yet."

"Do you want me to stay there as well then well they talk about that band" Mitchie asked and he nodded

"Yeah you will probably be asked about your album release and if you have any plans during or after the holidays. I don't know about that yet or if you talked about with Savannah so just say what you know" He said

"Sounds good" She said and I smiled squeezing her hand as she leaned on me. I wish this could just be another lazy day instead of a press conference. At least we could rest after that.

"That's all we will see you then" He said and we nodded as he left.

We got ready and left when it was time. We were just wearing our regular outfits that we would for whenever or press conferences and made our way to where it was being held. We got there and watched through the two way mirror as reporters filled the room. There were news reporters and it would be aired on TV as most were. It wasn't Mitchie's first but I could still tell she was slightly nervous.

"Babe, you okay" I asked as I walked to a corner of the room with her

"Just nervous fans will soon hate me" She said and I hugged her

"They will be happy for us, and that's all" I asked knowing it wasn't

"Just all the press is slightly nerve wracking I will talk a little but not a lot" She said and I nodded

"That's fine and at any time, when you think the questions are getting too personal you can squeeze my hand. Plus maybe when it's about our engagement that huge smile might come upon your face and you will want to answer a question about it" I said and she smiled

"Maybe you're right, plus you will be right there beside me" she said and I nodded "Can we start though so it can be over and we can go back home" She asked taking my hand

"Definitely" I sad as we walked over to James

"Alright, you two ready" He asked and I nodded

"We are, get it over with" I said and he nodded

"Alright, go ahead in" He said and he opened the door as flashes started as me and Mitchie hand-in hand, smiling made our way to the table set up with Microphones and bottles of water. Questions were getting thrown out as we sat down.

"Is it true?"

"Are you two engaged to get married?"

"Did you skip the engagement and already get married"

Oh my god could they not let us speak first. I smiled at Mitchie as she took a sip of water her voice obviously dry at all the questions. I smiled and spoke in the microphone. "We will soon get to your questions. We have called this press conference together concerning rumours of us being engaged to get married. We wanted to be together to make this announcement that the rumours are in fact true. We are engaged to get married some point in the future, so no we aren't married but we are engaged" I said firmly "We will take one question at a time" I said pointing to a reporter.

"How long have you two have been engaged, was it recent or since the rumours started"

"We got engaged in October" I said "So just before the rumours started"

"Why keep it hidden for so long"

"We wanted to finish our tour before we got focused on our engagement and enjoy it within our family first before we let it go public" Mitchie spoke

"It was on tour, so where did the proposal take place"

"In France, the day we were celebrating our 6 months anniversary" Shane said

"Mitchie was it romantic like every girl dreams off or on the night of a concert" Another reporter asked

"It was the day after our concert in France after our 6 months, and very romantic" She said smiling

"Where in France, was it in privacy of a hotel, at a landmark, at dinner?"

"The Eiffel tower, but we were alone at the time" Shane said

"Shane where did you purchase the ring"

"I purchased it in her home town of Santa Barbara. It was customized for her so there will be no replicas" I said and Mitchie was smiling at this

"Is it weird being engaged at such a young age will there be outrage about this?"

"I am 18 and will be 19 at the beginning of April, we won't be getting married for a year or so after we focus a bit more on our career. We know it is true and people can feel the way they want. We are happy to be engaged our family and friends support us and we hope our fans can come to as well" She said and was doing amazing staying calm and answering the questions.

"Does the ring hold any certain meaning to you or just a special design you got ordered Shane?"

"It has a personal meaning that we have no desire to Share." He said

"Can we get a picture of the ring" Some ask

"If Mitchie feels she wants to show it" I said looking at Mitchie

"Sure" She said holding up her left hand "This is my ring" She said smiling as the TV cameras were capturing it as flashes were as well. "That's enough" She said taking her hand down after about 10 seconds. She didn't want people to look too much into the design although from a distance picture it would be hard to see the stones within in and to figure out the meaning.

"Have you talked about children after marriage as your purity is no longer been promised until after marriage?" Someone said and Mitchie didn't even have to squeeze my hand for me to end it"

"Thank you for your questions we are done announcing our engagement now please welcome my band mates Nate and Jason" I said and they walked in taking their seats beside me

"Hi thank you for joining us as Shane said earlier" Nate said and Jason nodded

"Has there been news about new music coming together or another tour soon" A reported asked

"We have been writing together for a few weeks at the end of the tour and will be starting an album after the new year either mid-January or early-February." Jason said

"There has been no talk about a tour and we will not know much about that until our albums is in the last stages or released towards the summer" Nate said

"Mitchie your CD comes out on Tuesday, so close to Christmas is there promotions that are going on"

"Not many as it is so close to the holidays. I am doing a signing at the local Wal-Mart for those who want to stop bye and say hi and grab my cd. I am really excited for my fans to hear it. I have worked hard and I hope the CD shows that"

"Any projects that you are working on this coming year"

"Not yet. I hope I can soon get back into the studio and start on a few more tracks I am starting to work on myself. I want to do a concert for my program at the Dreams of art location here in downtown LA and just continue to do what I love."

"Is there any special holiday plans over Christmas and the New Year"

"We our just planning to spend the time with our families and be together celebrating" Jason said

"Are you staying in LA and are there any other relatives joining you?"

"We are staying in LA spending time together and taking a break from tour just what the holidays are for" Nate said

"Mitchie is of course joining us for the Holiday season which we are all excited for. For us the most important part about the holidays is all of our families together. We get to see them a lot but not spend quality family time together and that is what we do at the holidays. We go for brunch, Christmas shopping, we go to Christmas mass on Christmas Eve we just live in the spirit"

"I am so happy to be involved in such a loving family at Christmas time. It is an amazing atmosphere already around the house. We've been back for a day and we all seem to be into the spirit already, Christmas music sparingly playing through the house it's just an amazing atmosphere that I am happy to be included in"

"There is one more person being included this year though other than Mitchie" I smiled looking at Nate as he spoke. It was true that he was in love with Ally every time someone possibly brought her up he was always smiling ear to ear and I was happy for him. "My girlfriend Ally will also being joining us for this holiday season"

"Is there any thought of marriage in your relationship Nate, since Shane and Jason are both engaged"

"No, not yet anyway, I like taking my time, dating and getting to know someone for a while before we take the next step towards marriage"

"Do you think Mitchie and Shane took the step too soon?"

"Most definitely not, they are perfect for each other and we see how much in love they are more than most and this is definitely right for them, we are all so happy and supportive of their relationship and we are happy to have Mitchie apart of our family" He smiles at Mitchie and she smiles back. I loved that they were so close

"Thank you we are out of time for today. We thank you for coming and letting us answer your questions have a good day" I said standing up taking Mitchie's hands. Flashes kept coming as we left hand in hand through the door.

We got ready to leave and made our way through the paparazzi to the cars. They were asking to see her ring and about the proposal and everything. The press conference had been aired and we will be expecting this for a while, Christmas shopping will probably be a total pain in the ass but we would do the best we can. I was excited the day after tomorrow I was taking Mitchie Christmas shopping. I had her gift already hidden in Nate's room so I just had other people to buy for and she could help me with my mom, the other moms, Caitlyn and Lisa, they were the hardest people to shop for since I'm a guy and have no sense in female fashion. I was fairly good at Male fashion thought but they would kill me if I bought male clothes. I laughed at my stupid thought as we pulled into the laneway. I wanted to sleep more and rest-up tomorrow and get ready for shopping. We would be shopping on a Sunday but we didn't have much time we would have to do it when we could.

It is about 5:00 on Saturday and I just finished getting ready for a night out. We had slept almost all day recovering from tour I was still tired but we decided to go out. We being Mitchie, Jason, Lisa, me, Nate and Ally, we didn't even feel bad leaving Caitlyn out she was single and we kind of wanted a couples night. It was settled though two rooms were opening up in the New Year, Caitlyn and her dad were moving out into a house closer to downtown LA. Caitlyn will still help produce our songs to a point but it's better to start severing that friendship and we can get all away from that. Might be hard that she officially admitted to dating Alex but Mitchie spoke to him and he will keep it away from his job. We were glad that worked without explaining what it was all about, I was done with that drama and so was Mitchie we were more focused on our love then anything in the past.

I smile after slipping on my shoes and waiting for Ally and Mitchie to come down. Ally had arrived around 2:00 and her and Mitchie wanted girl time after Nate shared a kiss with her of course. I loved how we were being casual tonight, nothing fancy and just chilling out down town. Pap can follow us but we are going to have fun.

"You're shorter than me today" I joked wrapping Mitchie in my arms as she came down the stairs smiling and laughing with Ally. She looked amazing. She was wearing Pink skinnies with black converse and a black top that hugged her figure and ended at her hips where her jeans started. If she lifted her arm you could see a little mid drift and I could see the faint line of the scars

"Felt like slipping on a good old pair of converse and having some fun with my boy and best friends, casually" She smiled and I took her hand

"Hey Shane" Ally said still hugging Nate

"Hey settled in alright" I asked

"Yup I'm staying in Mitchie's room, I'm happy I can spend the holidays with you guys" She smiled and we nodded. Mitchie told me what had gone on with her parents so I was glad she would have a good holiday season for sure.

We had decided that we would make her a room when Caitlyn left. She wouldn't be living here but when she could she would be able to stay whenever she wanted too, it would keep Nate happy. She would probably stay here during the summer if not on tour.

"Ready to go I want to have fun" Mitchie whined as well as Ally as if on cue

"Let's go" I said laughing while opening the door as Ally and Nate left followed by Lisa and Jason then Mitchie and me after stealing a kiss

Mitchie and I got into my Camaro as Nick and Ally got in his Mercedes-Benzes, finally the line of cars ended with Jason and Lisa in his Corvette. It was insane we never took all our nice cars out at once.

"Casual Shane" Mitchie said laughing and I smiled

"Just because we are casual does not mean we can't make an appearance in our amazing cars" I said and laughed

"True I would take mine if I was driving" She said. We all pulled out together and it was quite impressive. My yellow Camaro, Nate's Silver Mercedes-Benzes and Jason's blue Corvette all in a row and honestly it felt weird.

Soon we all pulled up into the pizzeria place me and Mitchie had been to once. It had been amazing. We all parked our cars and got out. We all had hats on although it was too dark for sunglasses. As couples we held hands and walked into the restaurant. I laughed as people were looking out at the cars, which were parked away from any other cars at the far end of the parking lot.

"Table for 6" Mitchie said walking to the hostess stand

"It will be about 25-30 minutes" the hostess said. It was a Saturday night after all

"That's fine" Mitchie smiled

"Your name"

"Torres" She said and the hostess nodded then went wide-eyes. Mitchie smiled walking over to us. I held her in my arms as Jason and Nate held Lisa and Ally in their arms. We saw the hosted walk over to her friend and point to us. We just lifted a hand in a wave as the girl blushed and kept working. Of course this would happen. We finally got our table and we all sat down taking our hats off. It was annoying we just didn't want anyone outside noticing us plus it helped, of course the girls knew cause of Mitchie's last name but whatever it was sure to happen when we had sat down anyway.

We ordered two large deep dish pizzas and pitchers of pop to drink. We were almost spoiling ourselves after our tour, it was fun. After eating we were so full and ready to leave. We paid our bill and headed out towards our car where surprise the paparazzi found out we were here. We held hands and all kept our heads down walking to our cars.

"Mitchie, Shane any news on the wedding date"

"Anymore to say about your big announcement"

"Nate, Ally say hi are you now taking your relationship public"

"Lisa, Jason have you got married yet, or still engaged after the already 2 years?"

We got into our cars as shouts kept going for answers none of which we were going to give. They can have the pictures but nothing else. We made our way to this huge arcade that just opened up. We got out of our cars and made our way in. It was fairly dark inside and even though some people did notice we went along with our business and we all played game together. Ally and Mitchie beat us badly at DDR, well of course they would. Even though we can dance and sing without much breath their feet just move a lot faster than ours do. Unfortunately we were cocky and said that whoever lost would buy popcorn and such well we were still at the arcade I have to say the girls really wanted to eat a lot. We definitely learned a lesson and that is to not make a bet about a dance game with dancers.

It was about 10:00 when we exited the arcade. We were all tired but had so much fun. It was refreshing to just hang out, all of us together and have fun. The paparazzi were all around taking pictures following us as we walked. We were just ignoring questions until some said something that got my attention.

"What kind of statement are you guys trying to make by being out and about in public after such a huge announcement"

"We aren't making a statement" I said harshly "We are trying to hang out, friends together having a fun time since we have been on tour for the last few months and haven't been able to. We are just trying to me are normal selves" I said and kept walking

"You aren't normal though"

"We are normal. Normal people are age trying to do what everyone else can do without annoying people following us, now if you excuse us we would like to finish our evening" I said as we got to our cars and left the parking lot. I was so pissed. How could they think we were doing this for publicity it would probably be everywhere. There was always paparazzi with video cameras but I didn't care I was getting sick of this. Its moments like this when they accuse you of using friends and people to get publicity that I really don't want to be famous and known all around the world.

It's now Sunday afternoon and Mitchie and I just sat down at the mall food court to eat lunch as we have ben Christmas shopping all morning. It had been going good until I started to get really hungry. Mitchie agreed and that's what brought us here. I was almost done and by the end of the day I would be. Mitchie found a dress she had to have so I got her that as an early Christmas present. We were again doing a family tradition on Christmas Eve and she would wear it then. Most of the house was all hustle and bustle Christmas Eve but my family had a tradition and since Mitchie is part of the family she was joining this year. My parents always make reservations at a fancy restaurant around 4:30 on Christmas Eve and we always go out to eat it was time to spend just us three. On Christmas the others were with us, and they are a part of the family and we understand that just sometimes it's nice for the three and now the four of us to spend time together, without everyone else.

"Babe who else to you have to buy for" Mitchie asked and I smiled

"Just my parents, you"

"Your parents honestly, I got the rest done it wasn't hard I mean only yours was but I've been done that since early October anyways yeah I have no idea what to get your parents."

"How about we get a joint present, they'll love that, plus I can help with my dad and I am really bad at picking out perfume, I always like guys cologne so much better" I said and she laughed

"I understand why, alright sounds good we can do that and go home. I am still tired from yesterday and we have to wrap presents eventually and my CD signing and it's always busy but I am glad after Tuesday we can maybe relax for a bit before and after Christmas"

"Absolutely have you thought about the concert" I asked

"Yeah I talked to Savannah about it yesterday, she called. We are going to do it after Christmas, so I'm free until after that. I think it will be the 29th so yeah. I just want to have a week after my signing with friends, family full of relaxing and I guess my fiancée can be included too" she said teasingly giving me a quick kiss

"Love you too" I said laughing "Let's get this done and get out of here then, then we can get your CD signing over with and get onto Christmas.

"Sounds perfect" She said as we stood up locking hands as we went to finish our Christmas shopping.

It is now finally Friday and we have been relaxing as much as we can since Tuesday. It had been amazing all of us just hanging out this week and getting ready for Christmas. It really was the happiest time of the year. When Mitchie was at her CD signing I finalized a part of her present now all I needed was her signature, which I'm sure she would love to offer and it could become processed. It's not really a gift, I mean it is but this isn't materialized, I know it is something she was thinking about and now that we our engaged and both financially secured the person I talked to assured me that it could work, I was so excited to tell her about this.

I was currently sprawled out on the floor of her bedroom staring at the ceiling. Mitchie was beside me and all around us there was wrapping paper, tape everywhere, scissors and now a huge pile of wrapped presents. Yeah we have been wrapping for the last two hours and it had been fun and we were exhausted on the floor after the presents were and one tape fight later.

We were officially ready for Christmas. We had decorated the tree Wednesday night and tomorrow we were setting up the stockings and placing the presents under the tree. I was excited for my dinner with my parents, Christmas mass then just curling up at night watching Christmas movies then curling up in bed with Mitchie sleeping until Christmas morning. I was excited to celebrate with her. It was almost a big deal because it was our first Christmas together, there was no doubt it would be something very special we shared, just one more thing we can add to the memories we both share and created together.

The CD signing according to Mitchie went very well. There were a lot of people buying her CD and took her a few hours but she was happy to do so. She never took anything for granted and she helped me with that. I never did after Erica but it showed more when I was with Mitchie. I smiled looking over seeing her watching me and I smiled reaching for her hand and squeezing it.

"What you thinking about" She asked and I smiled

"The beautiful woman beside me" I said and then laughed at myself as she giggled. I definitely sounded totally corny when I said that

"Corny but I love it" She smiled "Do you always stare off into space when you think about me" She asked and I smile

"Sometimes, you consume my mind, so at least I don't do it all the time or I would always be staring into space" I said and she smiled

"Good to know, well I love to hear that you think about me because I think about you a lot as well, always think about you" She smiled and I nodded

"I was thinking, I know its cold outside but later tonight do you want to get some hot chocolate and go up on the roof to stare at the stars, celebrate Christmas with your family" I say and she smiles huge

"I'd love too" she said rolling over and wrapping her arm around my body as I smiled pulling her on top of me effortlessly and she giggled as I tickled her placing a soft kiss upon her lips that she returned.

The moment was amazing. We were just kissing too, no tongue, no feeling just an innocent kiss. I mean it might not have looked to innocent as she was lying on top of me but it was. My arms were lightly wrapped around her waist holding her close. It felt amazing just kissing honestly as the spirit of Christmas was around us. The tap, paper and scissors forgotten on the floor scattered around us as we were lost in our own world, she was mesmerising and nothing else existed when I was with her. We heard someone clear their throat and Mitchie sat up and I turned my head to see Ally.

"You could at least warn a girl that her best friend and fiancée would be making out on the floor of the room she is currently staying in"

"Sorry Ally and we were kissing not making out, trust me the door would've been locked

"Mitchie stop" Ally said and she laughed as Mitchie hugged her

"Sorry Ally" I said standing up then starting tidying up the mess we made wrapping presents.

"It's fine I was just grabbing a sweater" she said heading to the closet

"Good, I need to talk to you" Mitchie said pulling her into the closet and closing the door. I laughed thinking girl time and just finishing cleaning up the mess. I started taking the gifts to my room and set them on the floor. I went into Nate's room and smiled seeing the present I wrapped for Mitchie a few hours before I started wrapping with Mitchie. I was hoping she would like it. I left and went back to her room to see Ally leaving and Mitchie walking towards the door, and the doorframe I was leaning against.

"How was girl time" I asked and she giggled

"Fine I just asked for her to be out a few hours so we could have time and after I reassured her it would be safe she agreed, so we can have our roof for a few hours" She smiled and I wrapped my arms around her in a hug

"Can't wait" I said truly meaning it as I kissed her head and we just stood hugging each other for the moment.

It is now about 10:00 and I am sitting on the roof with Mitchie still. It was cold and the winter breeze kept blowing around. We were wrapped up in a blanket and just finished our hot chocolate. Even though it was cold the night was gorgeous. The stars were shinning brilliantly and I was glad I could be up here with Mitchie. We have been up her for almost an hour and it had been pure silent, but that was okay it was amazing how comfortable we were in silence, we could be telling each other everything without vocalizing anything.

"I don't remember a lot about my childhood but one of the memories I always hold onto is the Christmas before they passed away. I was 9 and I was dying to have a microphone I could hook up to the desktop we had and to sing recording my tracks. I got it and it was customized as well. I don't know I think it was one of my favourite Christmas moments when I was younger. It's weird after all this time sitting here now going to wish them a merry Christmas, but I am so glad it is you I am sharing it with" she said quietly breaking the silence and I just held her closer

"I'm honoured you let me in like this. I am so happy we are together, in love, engaged and I know your parents would be approving" I said smiling and she smiled at me

"They would approve of you. You treat me so well and so respected and I hope I treat you that way as well" She says

"Definitely. You make me feel inferior and like I can do anything. I feel so in love and so loved when I am around you. It feels like nothing can touch us together. Sometimes couples are them against the world, and we might not be, but if we were we would win, because we have each other. The best thing I think about when you are with me is how vulnerable and open I can be around you. You let me be me and emotional and everything I am when nothing else worries and I love you even more for that" I said and she turned looking at me a couple of tears slipping from her eyes and I clear them with my thumb.

"Shane, you're amazing and I feel the exact same way. I don't know how to follow that" She said slightly giggling as I joined her.

"You don't have to I can feel it from the silence" I said and she laughed leaning into me close. I knew I was smiling like a complete idiot but I didn't care I was with the love of my life and I was allowed to smile like that.

We have now fallen into another silence but it was amazing. We said so much in so little and tonight had been amazing. Even with the family we will be busy the next couple of days so I was hoping maybe saying merry Christmas to her parents might help her. I could tell she was missing them when she was shopping. She would always look at things I knew she was thinking for about her parents and I wish I could've thought of something better but this is the best I could come up with. I knew if the situation was reversed she would've tried to do the same thing as well.

I pull her close as I feel her shiver under my arms. "Cold" I ask

"Yeah a little, maybe we should go inside" She said and I nodded

"Are you ready to go inside?" I asked and she nodded looking up into the same stars we always looked up to

"Merry Christmas mom and dad" She said smiling into the sky. I leaned in against her ear

"Merry Christmas Mitchie" I whispered into her ear as I felt another shiver run through her as the wind picked up, we both know they were saying the exact same thing. I stood up helping her up and we climbed down onto the balcony from our night.

After sitting up on the roof looking at the stars with Mitchie everything felt right, it always did and I hope one day, if not one of our places had flat part of the roof now I hope we can have somewhere where we can sit and look at the stars and one day have a house built with a flat part of the roof so we can once again relive these memories and create new ones.

Our hands locked we made our way into the hallway. "I'll be right there" She says and I smiled

"Alright love you and see you soon" I said with laughter in my voice kissing her quick and going into 'our' room. I get changed and ready for bed and crawl into it just as the door opens and I smile. I turn on the small light and soon watch the big light turn off and see the woman of my dreams and reality smile making her way to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

I smile as she comes crawling onto the bed and straight into my awaiting arms. This night had been amazing and I was so happy I could be there for her and give her this opportunity. Everything she has gotten, she had worked for it, with my help or not she made this all come true and it honoured me that she thanked me for it I was just happy I was able to help a little and give her almost a second chance at life.

I close my eyes as I hold her close. Her eyes closed as I stroke her hair knowing she is close to dream land. "I love you" I whisper softly into her ear and kiss her temple.

"Love you too" She mumbled and soon I felt her breath fall even and knew she was asleep.

I was so excited for Christmas and to spend it with Mitchie. I was going to ask tomorrow if she would stay Christmas night with me in our apartment. We wanted to be around the family and we would all day so I was hoping we could spend the night together, as our family, just me and her. I smiled hoping she would agree as I held my sleeping beauty in my arms as my eyes fall shut and I myself excited for the holidays, feeling the spirit and to experience more amazing memories with Mitchie, the love of my life I was too in dream land for the night.

**A/N: Hey here it is. This is the last official chapter in Shane's Point of View. He will be doing the epilogue but it's not really a chapter. Next chapter Christmas will be in Mitchie's point of view. I am happy with this chapter and how cute Shane is with her and what he does with her and just this chapter was touching for me. I am sad it is almost over but happy as well. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the wait and I will update the next chapter when I can. Anyone have a favourite part in this chapter I would like to know? Anything exciting you think they have for gifts towards each other, ideas? Please read and review, enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	59. Enchanted Christmas

**Together at 18 **

**Chapter 29: Enchanted Christmas**

**Mitchie's Point of View**

It is currently 3:30 and I just finished getting ready for my dinner with Shane and his parents. I was happy to be included in their tradition. I had a huge smile on my face and it's been there all day and probably will be all day tomorrow maybe for a few days because everything right now seems to be perfect. Everything is far from it but to me this, all of it, this is perfect. Dinner was not the only part I was happy about. I was going to Christmas mass tonight. I haven't been to church for a long time. I went on Shane's birthday, well the morning after that was touching and special to me as well. However the last time I went to church other than that was for my parent's funeral. The last time before that was my last Sunday service I went to with my parents.

I look in the mirror and I can remember me dressing up in my best Sunday dresses to go to church with a bow in my hair placed by my mother. I was the little girl in flower dresses, or sun dresses holding my parents hands going to church. Now I look in the mirror and see someone else. I still see me but I am very different then I was then. I see a woman, an 18 year old woman. I have my dark black hair curled and not my light brown hair I had a short 8 years ago.

I had missing pieces for almost 8 years. I was missing unconditional love or love at all. I loved Sarah as a sister but truly I wanted someone to love me back. I knew she loved me too but not the way I felt I was missing. Today now standing here looking at me I see who I was meant to be. I was ruined for those years missing my parents but now I know that if what happened didn't happen I wouldn't be who I was right now and I couldn't ask for anything else.

I see the 18 year old I am. Mitchie Torres the future pop-star who is in love and engaged to marry pop star Shane Gray the front man of connect 3. I am performing my songs that I write from my heart and singing them on stage and releasing a CD. I am almost a pop star and it's amazing. I was so happy back then when I would have a bow in my hair in a flower dress. I am not her anymore but I like who I am.

I smile at who I am right now. I am Mitchie Torres still. I am in a silver dress the hugs my body to my hips then falls straight ending at my knees. I am in silver strappy sandals. I have my charm bracelet and my watch on my left wrist my tattoo visible on my right wrist as I hold my silver clutch. My black hair is left down in lose curls. I smile seeing light make up upon my face and a soft natural lip-stick. This was me, Mitchie Torres and I would not ask it to change for anything. I didn't dress like this all the time, but this is just another part of who I am now.

I smile grabbing my necklace off my vanity and wrapped it around my neck. It was a necklace with a heat pendant on it. I treated myself to it at the mall well we were buying a pair of earrings for Shane's mom. There were five Swarovski crystals on the heart. I smile happily glancing in the mirror. I looked at the time seeing it was 3:55 and I left my room heading downstairs to start Shane's family tradition which now included me.

I smiled getting into the lobby. I took in the site of the three of them as a family before I step off the stairs. Shane's mom was in a long green dress that went to her feet with black heels. I was happy I chose the silver for sure. She had her hair up in a nice up-due and she looked amazing with her jewellery and sparkly black clutch. His dad was dressed in black dress pants with a belt and a white shirt underneath with a black pinstriped sports coat. I smiled before taking in the sight of Shane. He looked so handsome. His hair was the raven black I loved to see. It was slightly messy and I wanted to immediately run my hands through it. He was wearing black dress pants along with a black sports coat. He had a white dress shirt underneath and black tie. I smiled as his eyes came up and locked with mine. I loved those brown eyes.

I stepped off the stairs and started walking over to him as he walked over and wrapped me in his arms as I hug him. "You look absolutely breath taking" he said smiling

"You look so handsome" I smile leaning up and kissing him quick as he kisses me back

"Thank you" he said taking my hand "Let's go"

We walked towards his parents who smiled saying hello and we all went outside getting into a SUV and leaving heading towards dinner. We soon arrive at this small Italian restaurant called D'italiano. I haven't been here before but I heard it was very good. We got out of the car and as I held Shane's hand his parent's held hands and we made our way inside.

We got seated inside a booth as they had reserved a table. They ordered wine and said that I would be able to have a glass I also ordered some lemon water though. I might have a glass but I wasn't legal yet.

"Thanks for joining us Mitchie" his dad said and I smiled

"Thank you for inviting me it means a lot to be a part of this tradition this year" I said smiling huge

"Sweetie, this will be every year now. You are going to be a part of this family when you two get married. Actually you are practically already part of it so you belong here with us"

"Thank you so much Mr. and Mrs. Gray." I said smiling squeezing Shane's hand

"Told you" he whispered and I giggled

"Alright, well to us" His dad said raising his wine glass as we all lift ours as well and take a sip. The wine tasted bitter to me but I swallowed it and immediately decided to drink more water tonight.

We just chatted about Christmas and everything we are excited about as we placed our order and waited for our food to arrive. "Have you talked about future projects with Savannah Mitchie? The boys are starting another album." Shane dad asked

"Not about recording yet. I will be performing at Dream of Arts location down town on the 29th for the children there. I hope to start recording though I have a couple of songs in the works, I don't think I can you know have another album but I want to work on a few things"

"That's good and the kids will enjoy that"

"The boys and I actually had an idea as well. We all pitched in and we are going to be delivering some music equipment, art supplies, music and shoes for the dance, art and music programs as you perform."

"Really" I asked him smiling

"Yes really, you inspired us" He said and I smiled kissing him as he kissed back and I then pulled back blushing

"Sorry" I said quietly and his dad laughed

"It's alright it was G rated but that is all we will allow in front of us please"

"I promise we will be able to keep that promise" Shane said and I smiled.

The rest of dinner went well. The food was delicious and we all finished off with some gelato. Shane and I shared as I was pretty full. It was very good though. We are now in the SUV started towards the church. We arrive and his parents get out and head towards church but Shane got me to stay in the car for a minute.

"You okay love?" I asked curious as his parents were clearly out of ear shot.

"Yeah I just wanted to kiss you" he says kissing me as I gladly kiss back passionately. The kiss was urgent and filled with passion. I smiled kissing back with as much urgency as he showed. His hands went to my hair and I giggled into the kiss running my hand through his gorgeous soft raven black hair.

"I'm glad you kept here for a minute" I smile

"Well I have wanted to do that forever" He smiles "You look beautiful"

"Yeah I have wanted to do it forever as well but we should go into the church" I smile "and thank you"

We get out and held hands heading towards the church. I smile walking with him happily this was amazing. I haven't been to Christmas mass in so long and I felt amazing that I was going to church with Shane. The day we went for his birthday was amazing. It was slightly emotional and we both had tears and one point but I loved that. We could be fully vulnerable around each other with no judgements at all.

"Ready" I asked

"Yeah" he said smiling that amazing smile. I have seen it multiple times but now that were engaged for some reason every time I see it I end up falling more in love with him.

We walked up the stairs and into the church. It was filling up with people. I smiled as we walked over to the pew where the rest of our family and friends were and sat down. It felt weird being in a church but magical in a way as well. I felt my parents were with me at this Christmas mass and it made my heart flutter as the priest made his way to the alter to start the service. I sat close to Shane holding his hand tight as I listened and fell in love with church all over again. Once we were married and settled away from tour for a bit I would love to attend church regularly, this brought so many good memories the smile never left my face.

We are just leaving the church. The service was amazing and I was ready to go home and get ready for tomorrow. I was excited that it was my first Christmas with Shane. I was hoping he would like my gift. I worked on it all by myself even though it was hard to decide what to get him but I think he will enjoy it.

"Hey Shane here you go" I observed as his dad said handing him the keys to the SUV "We got a ride with Nate and Ally see you two later'" He says walking away as Shane thanks him

"Where are we going?" I asked confused.

"First we are getting changed" He said pulling a duffle bag out of the trunk. "We can use the bathroom in the church then I have a couple of places I want to take you. You up for it" He asked and I smiled.

"Couldn't say no" I said smiling as we made our way back into the church. He grabbed his stuff out of the duffle bag and handed it to me as I made my way to the ladies restroom and got changed.

After I slipped on my light washed skinnies and my yellow tee he packed for me I slipped on my converse and carefully folded my dresses placing it in the bag above my heels. I took off some of my jewellery as well. I walked out seeing him smiling changed into black skinnies and a white tee. I smiled hugging him quickly as he placed his clothes and dress shoes into the bag. He then slipped on his leather jacket and held up mine he had behind his back. I smiled slipping it on as we walked out of the church and back to the SUV. We got into the car and we headed further into the city. I was really curious to where he was taking me.

It was about 10 minutes when the sign and lights came into sight that I now knew where we were going. Could he really be more thoughtful? I smiled as he parked and I got out of the car. I was now standing in front of the sunshine orphanage. I had been thinking about Sarah a lot lately.

"Babe here" he said handing me a gift bag "I remembered the day at the mall you saw things Sarah would love so my mom picked a few things up for us to give to her" He said

"Shane I love you so much" I said happy tears in my eyes as I wrap my arms around him.

"Well Christmas is special and someone so close to you deserves it plus me and the guys pulled together some gifts for the whole orphanage from Santa this year" He said

"That would include?" I asked curious my eyes shining.

"Well we know they have one TV in the living area so we upsized it to a 52 inch and included a Play station 3. Then we got another TV for the dining area and room where they play as well with a Wii. We then got some DVD's and books and such for the younger children. It's the least we can do and this orphanage is one of the top we choose to fund now-a-days."

"Why is that?" I asked thinking I partly knew the answer.

"They asked us to play a concert and brought me you in a weird way, it was all because of them" He said hugging me as I smiled

"Well lots of these kids deserve it, thank you so much Shane, I wish I could contribute" I said

"Don't worry you were included, trust me" He said and I squeezed his hand

"Okay good"

"Not that you're anxious or anything but I think we should go in, we have about an hour until we must leave" He said and I smiled

"Yeah let's" I said smiling skipping towards the door after letting go of his hand. He chuckled catching up with me kissing my cheek then opening the door as I stepped in.

I smiled as we walked up to the desk saying we arrived. "Hi Mr. Gray and Mitchie nice to see you again"

"Thanks" I said to Cassandra she worked at the desk as people signed it.

"Did my band drop off the Santa gifts earlier?" Shane asked quietly

"Yes we all thank you very much" She said "You guys just sign in then you are free to go visit." She said smiling as Shane signed us in.

"I'm just going to use the restroom love I will be right in" Shane said and I smiled

"Okay" I kiss his cheek quick and make my way into the living area where they are all in their pyjamas watching how the Grinch stole Christmas. I smiled seeing Sarah on a bean bag chair by herself smiling. The door was behind the kiss so I carefully walked towards her and got on my knees behind her. I smiled covering her eyes as she squeaked slightly.

"Merry Christmas Sarah" I said into her ear

"MITCHIE" She screams turning around to see if it was actually me. Her eyes suddenly go wide and I just have time to open my arms before she slings herself into them and I laugh smiling.

"That would be me" I smiled hugging her tight and smile seeing everyone look over

"Hi everyone" I smiled waving and they all waved back before retuning their attention the TV

"Do you want to watch the movie with me like every year" Sarah asked

"I can watch some but first how about we go into your room I have something special for you" I said and she smiled seeing the gift back and she nodded her head. I smiled grabbing the bag standing up with her in my arms. She was getting slightly heavier since she was growing, but it didn't stop me. I smiled walking to her room and walked in sitting her on her bed, it was a bottom bunk.

"I'm so glad you are here Mitchie" She said smiling and I smiled huge

"I am very happy I am here too. Merry Christmas Sarah" I said handing her the bag and she smiled opening it.

She pulled out with a huge smile on her face, new hair elastics that had hearts, stars and butterflies on them I had thought they would look amazing on her. There were 2 books of the dork diaries. It was number 2 and 3 and I had remembered before I left she was reading the first one.

"I needed these" She smiled huge putting them on the bed next to her. She then pulled out a picture frame that had the words best friends at the top and there was a picture of me and her in it. I remember Shane took a picture of us when she came to the concert. I smiled so thankful for what he did. I was glad I had some hand in it though because I saw some of these things at the mall.

I saw her pull out a wrapped gift. It was a small box and then a flat box and I knew what it was. Shane spoiled her I had an idea for one of these things but not the other. "Sarah these are really special so I want you to keep them hidden other than when you are using them okay?" I said and she nodded

"Okay" She said curious

"Before you open them can you go grab a black marker form the arts room" I asked and she smiled running out of the room to come back a minute and handed one to me.

"Okay open them" I said smiling

She opened the small one first to reveal a purple iPod Nano. It was her favourite colour and she loved music almost as much as I did. "Wow" She said smiling at me.

"I will show you how to use it in a minute but open the next one first" I said smiling knowing exactly what it was, it was a copy of my album, that I would personally sign for her. She ripped it open a huge smile coming onto her face flipping it over in her hands looking at it.

"YOUR CD!" She says really loud and I smile

"Yes it is, if you take the plastic off I will sign it for you" I Smile and she instantly starts to take it off and with my help she got it off. I opened it and signed the booklet with a personal message as well as the CD.

"I opened her iPod for her seeing that the case had been opened. He even downloaded songs onto it for her, god he was amazing. I was about to show her when there was a knock on the door and Shane opened it smiling.

"Mind if I come in ladies" He asked with a huge smile and Sarah shakes her head so he walks in sitting on the bed beside me.

"I was just showing Sarah her iPod, which I believe have some songs on it" I said looking at him

"I believe it does, do you mind if I show her" He asked and I shook my head

"Go ahead" I said and he smiled moving to sit on the other side of her and I smiled watching her giggle as he showed her. He was so good with her and I knew one day in the future he would make an amazing dad.

After Shane showed her we all walked out to catch the last 15 minutes of the movie. It was getting close to 8 when they would all have to go their rooms. That meant we would have to leave soon and I didn't want to but I knew we had too. Although Christmas was tomorrow so even though I didn't want to leave Sarah I was excited for tomorrow.

"Alright you guys it's time for bed, get to your rooms" The main woman who I didn't recognize came in and most of the kids sighed walking to their rooms. "Sarah you too" She said and Sarah pouted

"Can you give them one minute" Shane said standing up looking at the woman

"One minute" She said walking out almost angry

"I will see you later Sarah, we will come visit" Shane said giving her a quick hug and leaving us to say goodbye.

"Alright Sarah, I will definitely come visit you" I said smiling hugging her "I miss you"

"I miss you to Mitchie, love you" She said hugging me tighter

"I love you too and merry Christmas" I said kissing her cheek

"Okay Merry Christmas I will see you again?" She asked

"Definitely I will come when I can, how about you get to bed now for Santa Claus okay?" I said and she nodded

"Okay Mitchie, love you" She said smiling letting go and waving as she runs back to her room where her roommate was already. I smiled seeing her happy. I was so happy Shane was with me to see her. I smiled walking out to see Shane talking to Alyssa

"Hey Mitch, look who I found" Shane said and I laughed walking over giving her a quick hug

"Hi Alyssa, what are you doing here?" I asked

"I could ask you the exact same thing really" she said and I laughed "I came to drop off books the office buys for the kids every year for Christmas"

"Oh yeah I remember that. Well it's nice to see you I was just visiting Sarah and dropping her off a special gift I hope no-one minds" I said unsure now.

"Its fine Mitchie, Sarah was like your little sister there is no problem with that." She said and I smiled

"Alright" I said when Shane squeezed my hand

"We should get going babe, I want to take you one more place before we go back home" He said and I smiled

"Alright, it was nice seeing you Alyssa" I said heading towards the door

"OH and congratulations on your engagement" She said and I smiled along with Shane

"Thanks" I said smiling as Shane wrapped his arm around my waist and headed outside towards the car. I was happy we came here and I could give those things to Sarah. I was so thankful Shane and his mom got that together for us. I was happy that there Christmas would be amazing this year. What they were getting would be a lot more enjoyable then the sock and underwear the orphanage supplied as "Santa" gifts I smiled getting into the car with Shane as we pull out of the parking lot curious where we were next going.

I was getting slightly tired and just watched the lights fade as we headed to the community and pulled into the gates. I figured we might just be heading home until he took an opposite turn and now I knew where we were going, the park. I smiled as he parked the car and I got out smiling as the small lights lit up a bit of it. He took my hand and we started walking through the park. I smiled as we walked to the swings and both sat down on them like we did the first day. I smiled remembering that day. I then remember the night he gave me the bracelet. This park held so many memories and it was all so magical, and just being here right now made it that much more special.

"This definitely brings back memories" I say looking towards him and he smiled

"That it does, this was the first time, that first day I knew I liked you more than just a friend"

"I felt that way the whole day" I said smiling "That night the date was amazing that whole day it felt like everything started and just all snowballed together and brought us here now."

"The good, the bad, the happy, the sad, the ugly, the pretty and all other memories" He said and I giggled

"That is true. I don't know where I would be without you Shane. Sitting here reminds me of that and how thankful I am and how in love we are. The best part about right now is tomorrow is Christmas and tonight at church thanking god for everything we have and everything I don't know I fell more in love with you" I said happy tears slipping down my cheek. A lot of things happened this year and it was all thanks to him, I have no idea how it came to be but for some reason god made our worlds collide.

"Mitchie I don't know what I would be like without you either. Honestly you are all I thought about after that day I met you. That night when I found you I was coming home from a party where Nate and Jason wanted me to dance and be with some girl when all I could think about was you. I never thought I could love again after Erica and then you came into my life, you showed me love again Mitchie." He said standing up making his way the few steps to my swing. I stood up and met him with my body as his arms circled around me pulling me close. I take in his scent wrapping my arms around his neck.

I don't know what it was about this time of year that made this so much more special. Why we said all that, although we already knew how we felt about each other. I stay settled into his arms as he holds me tighter. There was nothing else in the world but us at the moment. This place, this time of year, would always hold special places in our hearts. The first time we came here was amazing, the second beyond special and our third, tonight held so much, we would never forget this park and theses moments.

"Babe" He said softly as I pulled my head back from his shoulder and looked into his eyes as my forehead rests upon his.

"Yeah" I whisper softly against his lips

"I love you" He says and he then presses his lips fully onto mine in a soft sweet slow and innocent kiss which I gladly return.

I finally pulled back jumping a bit from thunder that was heard from above. I smiled at him looking up the sky as a flash of lightning lit up the night sky. Lots of people want a white Christmas but for us in LA a Christmas day when it rained was almost the same. It was weird but that's how I felt about it. I looked back at Shane and as I catch his lips in one more kiss rain starts to fall upon us but it just makes it that much more romantic. As the rain keeps falling I run my hands through his wet hair. I smile as I feel his hands get tangled into my wet hair as well.

I don't know how long it was until we pulled back completely drenched form the rain. The thunder and lightning were still bringing the night to life. Shane hugged me tighter once more finally removing his hands from my hair and my arms were around his neck. Together in the rain we locked hands and started running through the park back towards the car.

We were just about off the grass when I lost my balance falling as Shane came down and landed on top of me. Grass was definitely all over my clothes now but the only thing I could do at the moment was lift my head and meet my lips with his in another kiss.

Finally we stand up deciding if we didn't get out of our wet clothes and into dry ones soon we would end up sick and we didn't want that during our holidays off of work and during Christmas. We got into the SUV turning up the heat as we were both cold. I held my arms around my body trying to stay warm as Shane drove us the short way back to the house.

We get to the house and run upstairs trying to keep most of the water on us and not in the house we were running through. It was hard to run but we did the best we could. We got into Shane's room and ran to his bathroom. He stripped off his clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Shower first love so you don't get sick. I will after you" He says kissing my cheek and walking into his room.

"Okay" I say as I finished taking my jeans off. Getting skinny jeans off in the first place wasn't the easiest task but it was hard when they were soaked to the skin. I finally got them off and stepped into the water letting my body get used to it then turned the water hotter letting it warm me up.

It felt good as the cold left my body and the steam and water warmed it up. I was colder then I once thought. I smiled washing my body as well as I loved feeling clean and warm. I stepped out wrapping a warm towel around my naked body and one around my hair. I walked out of the bathroom.

"Go ahead love" I said seeing Shane on his bed wrapped in a blanket obviously cold

"I'll be right out" He said going to the bathroom as I hear he shower turn on again.

I go into his closet and grab a pair of my panties and pyjamas shorts that where in there. I slipped them on then grabbed one of his oversized long sleeved tees and slipped it on. It was surprisingly really warm and smelt like his cologne. I took in the scent as I made my way to the bed and crawled in on the side I always slept on waiting for him to join me after his shower.

It's about 20 minutes later and I just finished tying my hair up into a messy bun and laid back down into Shane's arms my head on his chest and my hand holding his that is resting on my tummy. I smile very much content at the moment.

"Thank you Shane" I said

"For" he says and I giggle

"Tonight I mean going to the orphanage so I could see Sarah meant so much to me you have no idea. Thank you for getting her those things and just seeing you with her, I know one day you will make an amazing dad" I said blushing

"You don't need to blush about that babe. I will make a great dad beside you, who will be an amazing mother. You are also always welcome, I am happy I can do that for you. I am happy we can give to the orphanage and also to your program" He says and I smile

"Thanks" I said turning my face and capture is lips in a soft kiss.

"So tomorrow night after dinner and everything I was wondering since we set up some of our apartment if you wanted to spend the night with me in our apartment. I know it would just be the two of us, but it would be us as a family" He said and I smiled

"I'd love that, so the two of us sleeping in our own bed, in our apartment tomorrow on Christmas sounds absolutely amazing" I said "We can definitely do that"

"It sounds perfect doesn't it" he says holding me closer

"As perfect as perfect gets" I said curling up into him closing my eyes starting to fall asleep

"It is. I guess we should sleep and when we wake up it will be Christmas" He said and I nodded my eyes closed

"It will be, good night Shane I love you"

"I love you too Mitch, night" He says kissing my cheek and I smile listening to his steady heartbeat as I, myself drift off into a peaceful sleep with the love of my life holding me tight.

It is now 8:30 and we just got into the living room joining everyone else who was already there. I sat down on the floor beside Shane close to the tree. The fire was going and the tree was lit up and it was beautiful. I smiled definitely in the Christmas spirit. We all got our stockings and opened them up first.

I loved stocking as they were filled with, toothbrushes, tooth paste, make-up and lots of chocolate. Shane got Socks in his as I got make-up but I mean he didn't use make-up so it was good. We all opened our stockings and it was tons of fun. It must have taken like 30 minutes until we were all done opening our stockings and seeing what others got. Before we got to the presents I had already ate some of my chocolate which was really good.

I smile remembering how when I was little with my parents. When we would get up on Christmas morning I would have orange juice and chocolate as they had coffee and that was our breakfast until we were done all our presents then made eggs, pancakes and sausages for breakfast. I loved having those memories and the new ones. I popped another chocolate ball into my mouth eating it as we started on the presents.

The presents were lots of fun seeing what everybody got from each other. Everyone liked the presents I got them and I was happy about that. I had got Lisa a couple pair of vibrant coloured earrings from forever 21 along with a gift card to her favourite show store here in LA. I got Caitlyn a new pair of converse, they were limited graffiti edition and then I got her a gift card to her favourite clothing store. Jason was pretty easy to buy for. I got him a new set of guitar picks. They were all different colours and had names of birds on them. I got them off the internet and he seemed to enjoy it. I also got him a pocket edition of a bird book so he could carry it with him wherever he went and wanted the book. Nate was slightly harder. I got him a set of personalized drum sticks with his name and favourite colour blue on them. I then got him a gift card to his favourite music shop if he needed anything else, it was really high class. I got Ally these pair of dance shoes she wanted. They were for lyrical. They were like socks but covered only the ball of your foot it was easier to spin and such. I then also got her a gift certificate to her favourite music store to get music for her dances she likes to randomly choreograph and she thanked me. The parent's gifts were a box of chocolates and a gift certificate to go out for dinner. Shane's parents enjoyed there presents. We joined in together on their gifts. We got his dad this really nice Rolex watch. He really liked it. We also got him this special edition version of lord of the rings. Apparently his dad was a geek like that, he really enjoyed it. We got his mom a beautiful pair of diamond earrings and a bottle of her favourite perfume. We then got both of them a gift certificate to their favourite restaurant in LA that I never heard of but it was enough to get them a full meal. Apparently it was expensive, well it was since we spent a lot on that gift certificate but they appreciated it. I was happy they all enjoyed their gifts now if Shane likes his, my first Christmas apart of this family would be a success.

Shane was happy as everyone enjoyed the gifts he got them as well. I was happy with what I had received. I got gift cards for forever 21, the store jimmy Cho, anyone who knew me would know I would be in heaven in that store. I got this amazing bag from Caitlyn and just it was a great day. Shane was enjoying everything he received as well. The parents had got all us kid's movie coupons and gift certificates for dinner, apparently they had the same idea as us. We were almost done all the presents when there was two left under the tree. Mine for Shane, which was in a huge box and his for me, which was also a huge box.

"Alright we know you two really want to get to the last presents" Lisa says, " but we have a tradition in this house, which Mitchie we need you to do before we open them."

"What is it" I say confused

"Well if you noticed downstairs on frames we have a blown up version of the cover and back of each of the guys records they all signed and now that you have one we want you to sign yours so we can frame it" Caitlyn said and I smiled as Jason and Nate came in holding it. Had been put on gorgeous matting and they would frame it to hang it up downstairs in their recording studio.

"Wow thank you guys so much, you want me to sign it" I said asking and Shane chuckled handing me a permanent black marker as the guys laid it down in front of me. I smiled looking at the cover and backing facing me, I remembered the photo shoots and I loved it. The cover of my CD case was a clock, a square clock. It was black with black numbers in the middle it said me myself and time in pink letters above where the hands came from. The little one was at the 9 and the big one was at the three. Below them it said Mitchie Torres in pink. In the bottom two corners of the clock was me. They had built a huge clock with a ledge so I could sit on it for the photo shoot. I was leaning against the side of the clock. My one leg was stretched out in front of me as the other was bent towards me my one arm on it as my other arm was along my side. My head was facing the front as my hair hung on the one side of my face. The emotion was clearly lost as the title track was about finding who I was. Lisa told me to think of a time I felt lost and that was easy the second day I was on my own and it translated perfectly I loved my cd cover. The other corner I was doing the same pose but opposite so it was a mirror image. I smiled looking at the back as it was my hand writing in the pink font we had chosen.

"Where should I sign it" I asked honoured that this would be hung beside theirs remembering what theirs looked like.

"Anywhere you wish" Shane said and I smile signing my name at the corner of the back of my CD cover and the matting. I signed like I would my autograph and smile closing the cap on the marker

"There we go" I smiled

"It looks perfect" Shane said and everyone clapped as I giggled as Jason and Nate took it back out of the room so it didn't get ruined and the ink could dry before they took it to get it framed.

"Alright now we can resume to presents" Lisa says and I smile

"I'll give Shane his first" I said walking over getting the huge long awkward box and caring it towards him "Merry Christmas" I said as I sat down beside him and a small card was on top. He read it.

_Shane, Merry Christmas love Mitchie, this is part of it I have another gift I will give you alter, when we are alone,_

_XOX_

He placed it beside it and un-wrapped it revealing a flat slightly thick leather guitar case. It was personalized with Shane gray on it in bright green letter.

"Wow babe it's amazing" he says hugging me and I smiled

"Look inside first" I said and he looked at me undoing the latches and opening it as his smile grows and his eyes go wide.

"Babe really" He said and nodded

"You've been playing guitar more and you said you wanted a new one so I decided to get you one do you like it?" I asked and he nodded

"I absolutely love it. It's customized and everything" He said hugging me tighter.

Inside the case was a brand new Gibson les Paul guitar. The base of the guitar was green. It was different shades of green in lines and shapes making a cool design. I had designed it on the computer and had it delivered to the house before we got back from the tour where the staff had hid it under my bed so he wouldn't see it. I was so happy he liked it.

"Thank you so much babe, it's perfect I will definitely play more now" He said kissing me quickly "Your turn" he jumped up getting my present and laying it in front of me.

"No way" I say opening it revealing a similar type of case. "You got me a guitar" I said

"Open it" He said and I smiled opening it to reveal a gorgeous acoustic guitar. "You've been strumming some more and keep saying you want to play more so what better than on your own guitar.

"It's amazing" I said hugging him admiring it. It was made out of amazing wood. He got me a guitar strap with my name stitched into it. I loved it. Also in the case was a leather bounded book. It had my name on it in gold letters. I opened it to see blank lined paper and music sheets. The cover and back on the book on the inside in coloured ink written in Shane's handwriting was lyrics and names of songs.

"A new song note book" He said and I wrapped my arms around him kissing him in a tight embrace as he hugged me and kissed back.

"Merry Christmas" He whispered smiling "I have another surprise for you later I will give it to you tonight at our place okay"

"Sure I will give you mine then as well" I smiled and he nodded pulling back

"Anyone hungry" his mom said and we all agreed and all made our way to the kitchen helping prepare breakfast. Christmas was amazing so far and it was only coming up to about 11:30. There was still half of the day left but I was mostly excited about tonight. His other gift was a song and I would use my guitar to play the acoustic arrangement I wrote for it. It was perfect and I was ready to play it for him.

It was about 8:00 now and we all finished dinner and desert and were all in the living room with the fire going. I was sitting on Shane's lap as he was sat on one of the couches which beside us Nate and Ally were curled up.

"Today was a lot of fun" Shane's dad said and we all nodded

"It was. We are having a lot of fun here but we were wondering if you guys minded if Mitchie and I went to our apartment for the night. We love spending time with the family but we thought we could spend Christmas night together as our family, the two of us." Shane said

"Of course we don't mind at all" Shane's mom said

"Thanks" I said smiling as I stood up with Shane

"We will be coming back tomorrow to spend Boxing Day together we just wanted the night" Shane said

"Well enjoy your selves" His dad said

After we gathered some clothes into a bag and said goodbye to everyone with hugs we got into his car and headed towards our apartment. I brought the guitar with me and he laughed saying I was attached and I told him he would thank me for it later. He had brought his though as well saying it would look amazing in our apartment. We got to the apartment and walked in smiling. It felt amazing to be in our own apartment together as a family even though it was just the two of us.

"So babe what do you want to do tonight" He asked sitting on the couch and I giggled sitting beside him

"Well I think as our first Christmas together we should make love but I was thinking presents first" I said completely honest and he chuckles

"I can agree with that" He say smiling so who's present first" He says smiling his million dollar smile I melt into and kiss him first as he kisses back. We finally pull back.

"I will give you your first. Although it's not really a gift, well it's not materialistic and it's not guaranteed but it is a good chance I need your signature for it to be processed though" He said and I was confused

"Okay, what is it?" I said and he pulled out a form from a large envelope.

"Well since being together is the real deal and we will be forever. We are in love and pretty much family and will soon be married. We are both financially stable so it works. I have talked to Alyssa and getting these forms are the main reason we went last night. If you sign it and want to there is a good chance by the summer or just before we will be the legal guardians of Sarah, I know I should've asked you first but I didn't think you would object" He says and I gape at him "Alyssa will be able to pull some strings it's not for sure but we have a pretty good case so she's sure she could get it approved"

"Oh my god Shane you're serious?" I said in shock. He did this for us wow I mean of course I wouldn't object. I felt tears built up in my eyes as a few fall

"Dead serious" He said and I smiled hugging him

"Of course I will sign them I mean she will be a part of our family. She would be more like my sister than an adoptive daughter though. Still Shane this is more than I could ever ask for thank you so much, but you did this for yourself as well?" I asked making sure

"I did I love that little girl and I see how much you two miss each other and we have extra room in both places where she can stay and we will take really good care of her. I'd love for her to be a part of our family. Now it isn't a done deal but Alyssa will do all she can to get in approved, as we will as well.

"Okay" I said grabbing a pen and signing it "this is better than anything really Shane I love you"

"I love you too babe. Now some social workers come and see where we live which will be the apartment. We will be assuring them that if we go on tour we will have our own bus where she can stay and will have a private tutor which I'm sure she will be okay with"

"That's perfect I mean what about your parents and the band and everything'

"They know and are okay with it if it's approved and we get custody of her. I don't think it will be a problem though" He said and I just hug him tighter

"Okay thank you. I won't get my hopes up but either way this was amazing Shane." I say removing the fallen tears from my smiling face

"You're welcome and it's for both of us, our family" He says as we share one more kiss. I was so in love and happy I could make love to him right now but we would after my song. I have been working on it and I would play it for him now.

"Alright, my turn, it's not much it's a song I wrote for you and I made an acoustic track so I'll sing it for you as I play it okay" I said and he smiled

"Perfect I can't wait to hear it" He said as I sat down facing him placing the guitar on my lap with a pick in my hand. I was really excited to play it for him

"Okay this song was really hard to write. Songs come easy to me but I really wanted to write one for you but it was hard to think of lines. I finally stumbled upon one word that helped me and then came this song that I think is perfect. I think I started to like you when I met you that night at the orphanage when you did the concert. The song is a little farfetched but it followed the word. That word is enchanted, the song is enchanted, and I was enchanted to meet you" I say and start strumming the continuous tune throughout the song. I smiled looking into his eyes taking a breath and started singing my song, the song I wrote for him, one I would never record because it was for us and to stay between us.

_There I was again tonight_

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was_

_Enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered how we met_

_Across the room your silhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was_

_Enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was_

_Enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling_

_Don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck_

_Blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever _

_Wondering if you know_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_The angering question kept me up_

_2am who do you love_

_I wondered till I'm wide awake _

_And now_

_I'm pacing back and fourth_

_Wishing you were at my door_

_I'd open up and you would say_

_Hey_

_It was enchanting to meet you_

_All I know is I was_

_Enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling_

_Don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck _

_Blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever_

_Wondering if you know_

_This night is flawless_

_Don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck_

_Dancing where I'm alone_

_I spend forever_

_Wondering if you know_

_I was enchanted to me you_

_This is me praying that_

_This was the very first page_

_Not where the story line ends_

_My thoughts will linger your name_

_Until I see you again _

_These are the words I held back_

_As I was leaving to sing_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody else waiting on you_

_This night is sparkling_

_Don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck _

_Blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever_

_Wondering if you know  
_

_This night is flawless_

_Don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck_

_Dancing where I'm alone_

_I spend forever _

_Wondering if you know_

_I was enchanted to meet you know_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

I stopped singing and saw slight tears in his eyes as I felt a few build up in my eyes as well. I set the guitar gently down on the floor and before I could do anything else I was on his lap wrapped in his arms as I hugged him back. I didn't know why I was crying but I did so into his shoulder. I could tell he was as well and I was so confused but filled with amazing happy emotions it was indescribable.

"That was amazing" He breathed out and I pulled back smiling running my thumb along his cheek removing the tears

"Thanks and it was true I was enchanted to meet you" I said smiling as he did too

"I was enchanted to meet you too, I honestly was" He said removing my tears and I capture his lips in a kiss filled with love and passion.

For the next hour or so those where the last words spoken as we made our way to the bed and made love in our apartment, where are family would live for a while especially if we got Sarah. We would want her to have a permanent routine along with our crazy and busy lives, a place to call home, and this would be it.

I am now laying in the arms of Shane as he sleeps holding me as I listen to his steady heartbeat. It was just about midnight and Christmas would be over but it was unmistakably the best Christmas of my life so far.

It was hard to believe it happened but it has. These last 9 months have been insane but in the best possibly way. It almost seemed impossible that it could happen. If somebody last March told me I would meet, live and fall in love with a pop star I would have laughed in their face. If they said I would choreograph for his band and be the opening act on tour I would've cried from laughing so hard. Then if they said I would be engaged before Christmas I would've almost died laughing but it was possible and that's exactly what happened in 9 months.

I would never have guessed it could happen but it did and I wouldn't give anything for it to change. There had been many ups and downs and obstacles but love that strong can make it forever. We always said forever and always and it stood to be true, even for less than a year we knew it would last forever. It just shows how much 9 months can change things. 9 months ago I was alone at 18 all alone. Now together here with Shane a short 9 months later, not even a year, he may be 21 but we are together and for me we are…

_TOGETHER AT 18._

**A/N: Well… I really have no words to say to end this. It was the last chapter before the epilogue. That will be in Shane's point of view. It might take a bit to get up because I am covering 10 years but I will update it soon. Thank you for the continuing alerts and such. I am excited to end this with the epilogue. Please leave your reviews and how did you think about the ending. Will they get Sarah? When was the wedding? Do they have kids and how many? How are their careers and family? That will be answered in the epilogue. The song was enchanted by Taylor Swift and is a beautiful song so you should all listen to it, I think it fits the moment. Read and review, enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	60. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

**10 Years Later**

**Farewell**

**Shane's Point of View**

It is now July 2020 and I am currently backstage cooling down form my set with my band, my last one actually. Mitchie, my wife of almost 9 years, is just about to go on for her last one as well. We were doing our farewell tour which concluded of 10 concerts and it was our final one, in LA and it was overwhelming. We finally decided we should stop our music for now and focus on our family we have had a pretty amazing 10 years. Our farewell tour was Connect 3 and Mitchie Torres double feature so it was almost an all-day event. Our family was really important at this point with our kids that this is what's best. Even Nate and Jason are now settling down with their wives and ending their careers for now, you're probably wondering how we got to this point well I guess I'll start at the beginning.

After Christmas and the New Year we, the band started recording our new album which came along great and by the end of March we were getting ready to release it and a summer concert tour had been announced around North America. This tour was going to be different though. Mitchie didn't start a new album but her and Savannah had come up with a good idea.

Mitchie started recording a few new songs she had worked on and that were very well written. She recorded 6 tracks. She did Long Live which was a must because the song won over so many people at the record company there was no way she would get away with not doing it. Four of the other ones were original ones she wrote. The final one was one she received from one of the girls who was inspired to write songs by Mitchie and we met at the meet and greet at the concert in Disney land, she had talked to Mitchie on the radio show.

Mitchie had her name and got her number from the operator and asked permission to use her lyrics for a song and of course she was exited for that. She lived in LA and came to the studio a couple times with Mitchie to hear the progress and music Mitchie put to it and she definitely approved. Mitchie then recorded a special shout out copy that she got and she was really excited to receive that.

Anyways Mitchie and Savannah release Me, Myself and time the deluxe edition which sold as much or even more than the original. They released it in the first week of April. Mitchie was thrilled and was happy she could get it all done as she started recording the last week of February. The first 4 months of that year was crazy though.

All the while well we were recording and working we were setting up our apartment making it more permanent then the Santa Barbara home as Ally was still going to stay there and we had many visits from social services with interviews and a few inspections. We were in the process of being named Sarah's legal guardians and it was going good so far. We visited her many times were we would be observed and Alyssa was working with the others to see if we could get her.

It was the first week of April, two days after Mitchie's release that we found out the outcome of our request. It had been granted. We found out on Thursday and that Saturday we went to the Orphanage to let Sarah knew. She had 2 weeks left of school so we wouldn't be able to let her come home till then but she was able to come over and see the place and we let her pick out stuff for her room as we would set it up for her.

She was turning 12 in May so Mitchie was super stoked we could through her a birthday party and I was excited to do so as well. When Sarah found out she must have screamed for 20 minutes. She was so happy and excited it was hard to leave her but we were there three times a week before she could come home and that day and been amazing as well.

She was so excited to walk into her purple paradise we had set up for her. She had said purple was relaxing so that's what we did. She didn't even want to leave for supper so we all sat on the floor and ate supper together as our family¸ the three of us.

May was a really busy month because we decided on the tour and what was happening. We started preparing the third week of May as we were leaving the middle of June. What was happening was we would be doing was two shows in every city. One night would be Connect 3 with a few guest performances with Mitchie then the next would be Mitchie Torres. The only person who would be singing almost every night would be our opening act who also released an album, Madison Gears. She had a small fan base and we hoped that on the tour hers would grow as Mitchie's had last year, but Madison had an album already.

May was another hell month like the previous May. It was more difficult with Sarah as well but we would not change it as well. Sarah actually enjoyed being with us a few days. Some days my mom would look after her. Mitchie had dancers for her songs as well. They were our dancers but Mitchie choreographed her dances so it was fun. Even though Sarah wasn't related to Mitchie she could definitely dance. For fun she would be on stage or in the rooms following along as well it was so cute. I liked being her "dad." She called us Shane and Mitchie though because in fact she was only about 6 years younger than Mitchie and 10 for me.

Also Mitchie was 19 and she loved being so. We had celebrated her birthday with an album release for the deluxe edition. We had a personal romantic dinner and date the day of her actual birthday, just the two of us. In June we started our tour. It was taking till October because of the extra shows this time.

We had our own bus with two rooms instead of bunks. We had a bigger room with a queen bed and a smaller room with a twin for Sarah. Nate, Jason, Lisa and even Ally stayed on another bus. Ally was done school until August so she was travelling with Nate until she had to go back to Santa Barbara and school.

The bus was amazing and Sarah had so much fun travelling and watching the concerts. We made sure she got enough sleep and when she got tired at the concert my mom, dad, Lisa or Ally would take her to the bus and put her to bed until we could join her. I loved being her legal guardian and Mitchie enjoyed her all the time. I did thank some nights we were up late though so we had some alone time when Sarah was asleep but no matter what it was still fun having my two favourite girls with me.

The last week of August a personal tutor joined us to teach Sarah her lessons. She was in grade 7 and was really smart as far as we could tell. She would also always have her homework done before the concerts and she would ask when she needed help which we both helped her with of course. I felt like a parent and I honestly loved it. I couldn't wait until me and Mitchie would start having our own kids soon.

When we finished our tour we came back to LA and started a normal routine with Sarah in our lives at the apartment. We were still busy but we kept Sarah with us. We would get photographed on outings with Sarah and dinner and such. Mitchie and I still had a few dates. Mitchie stayed home a lot during the next few months and I did when I could. We kept Sarah with a tutor since she was doing really well with it and going faster than a student at a normal school would in the curriculum.

Starting that November we started finalizing plans for our wedding. We were getting married January 15th. It was the day Mitchie's parents got married and she just thought it would be a way they would be with her. I didn't mind. We were actually just having a fairly small ceremony in NYC.

The reason was that date and we went to that church on my birthday was special we decided to get married there. Mitchie and I would then spend the night in the four seasons honey moon sweet. We would then fly to FIJI the next day for a week for our actual honeymoon .My parents were looking after Sarah and so was the band well we celebrated our newlywed status.

We all flew out on the 11th to get ready for our big day as well. Obviously there was me, Mitchie, Sarah, My parents, Ally, Nate, Jason, Lisa and even Caitlyn. Mitchie's whole band came as well as Savannah, Bruce and our Manager Brent. Mitchie flew Alyssa out the day before to be there as well. When we got back from our honeymoon we would have a reception in LA so more of our friends could come.

Nate and Jason were standing for me. Ally was Mitchie's Maid of Honour and Alyssa stood as a bride's maid. Alyssa seemed surprised but was happy to do so. We didn't have a ring bearer so Nate was just going to carry them. We had picked them out and they looked really good on us. It was when we got to NYC I was unable to hold my excitement in I wanted to scream it form the rooftops but I didn't.

2 weeks before we got there Mitchie had a bit of a meltdown. She was sad that her dad wasn't there to walk her down the aisle and I felt bad that I hadn't thought of it and came up with 2 possible people that would be happy to do so. I suggested my dad but she didn't want that. She thanked me for it but he was to be on my side as he was blood related to me. The next name I suggested had us in the car the next day on our way to Santa Barbara.

We arrived at Parkers house and he was expecting us as Mitchie told him there was something she wanted to ask him. He was back in Santa Barbara finishing another year of college and was closer to becoming an architect. As soon as Mitchie asked him to walk her down the aisle, he immediately accepted so he was the 1 person I forgot to mention but he as well flew out to NYC. I was extremely great full that he would do that for Mitchie, we all know she deserved the wedding of her dreams and we were all determined to make it come true.

The day of the wedding arrived and it was amazing. Mitchie and I didn't really do the, couldn't see each other until she walked down the aisle but I was not allowed to see the dress and I didn't mind that. So we went down to the hotel's restaurant and had an amazing breakfast. After that Mitchie went upstairs getting her stuff and leaving with the girls heading to the Salon then the church for the ceremony. I had got ready and then headed to the church with the boys.

The church looked amazing. We had chosen white, Champagne and green for the colour theme. At the end of each pew was a gorgeous arrangement of flowers. They were a darker white and green and looked amazing. The white carpet was laid out towards the Alter. There was flowers there as well and I talked with the priest for a bit before the wedding was about to start and stood with my brothers beside me.

I smiled as the wedding march started and Sarah started walking down the aisle as our flower girl, well sort of she was more like a junior bride's maid as she was 12. She looked gorgeous in a green dress that matched the colour of my tie along with the guys. Soon Ally walked down and I nudged Nate as he was floored and she did look beautiful. Although as soon as I saw Mitchie walk out from behind the door my breath was taken away. There she was making her way to me as Parker walked her down the aisle.

The church didn't even seem to shine anymore. The amazing arch way at the front, the marble floor and the gorgeous high ceiling seemed like nothing to me. The only thing that was stunning in the church was my future wife who was just about next to me, Mitchie. Her hair was curled yet pinned back in an up due. She had on a gorgeous crystal tiara, I gave my mom money for saying I wanted her to feel like a princess. Her dress was amazing to the say the least. It was strapless and hugged her body like a corset until just above her hips where it then fell to the ground and had a small train behind her. The train was beaded as well as the corset top. She looked stunning and it was hard to regain my breath. I don't think I had quite seen anything as beautiful as her in that moment, nor would I ever.

I smiled stepping off the Alter as she kissed Parkers cheek and took my hand as I offered it to her. We had walked up to the Alter and said our vows. Her eyes filled with happy tears as a few leaked from her gorgeous brown eyes. I can't deny that as she slipped the ring onto my finger one tear leaked form my eyes as well the emotions and love was overwhelming, especially remembering everything that happened and led up to this day.

When the priest announced us man and wife I couldn't explain how we felt. I kissed her the most romantic way I could as I pulled her close and gave her a soft open mouthed kiss. It was definitely filled with love and passion as she returned it. After we finished our kiss with cheers we walked out to the front of the church as man and wife for the first time. The photographer took some photos at the front of the church then we got into the white limo and made our way to the museum of architecture where the wedding party would meet us to take more pictures.

After the pictures Mitchie and I got back into the limo and shared a few kisses as we made our way to the restaurant we rented out where we would have dinner with our selected quests and our first dance as husband and wife. The dinner ended up being delicious and it was amazing. Ally, Parker, my mom, my dad, Nate and Jason all said a quick speech before me and Mitchie did and thanked everyone for celebrating this day with us. We danced a waltz and then we headed towards the four seasons and began our night in the honeymoon suite.

The following day we left for FIJI. It was amazing as we stayed on an island where there were 17 secluded cabins for coupled and honeymooners such as our selves. We left the cabin to sight see and swim on the coast some times. The rest however was spent in our cabin. We made love countless times but we were enjoying being newlyweds.

We got back home and were just happy to have time off. Sarah was finishing grade 7 at home. The tutor came every Tuesday and Thursday to check on her and assign new homework. We were really impressed with her attitude about school and she was doing very well with her school work.

We had decided to take the first 6 months of the year off. Nate actually moved down to Santa Barbara for the time being to be with Ally which was getting really serious and they would be together for two years this fall. We were all really happy for him. Jason and Lisa were looking for their own place and traveling with their parents for a while just getting to explore other places with more time as there would be no concerts or interviews Jason had to be at.

Mitchie, Sarah and I were going to start a routine at school and set up our home more so. However 6 weeks after the wedding we had announced to the band that the rest of the year would have to be taken off. We could do some work but not much. I had come home 3 days prior to that around 9 after having a night with friends. I sat down on bed beside Mitchie who had her book out writing and smiled putting it down welcoming me with a kiss.

She gave me a gift and I unwrapped it smiling. I opened the small box to remove a pair of green baby booties. I was slightly confused until I looked at her smiling face and my face lit up. She then confirmed we were having a baby and I could've not been happier. It was amazing the first person we told was Sarah then my parents, then the band, they were happy, shocked but happy. Apparently god wanted us to have our first baby now and by all means we were happy to do so.

We started preparing a nursery in the spare room of the apartment. We chose the colour green. The reason was we wanted to get it ready before Mitchie was too big and we also decided that for our first we didn't want to know the sex of our baby.

That spring was amazing. Mitchie was growing while glowing and it was amazing seeing her belly growing with what we created. Sarah was excited to have a sibling as well as she was good with helping us set everything up and we were thankful for that. The month of April held a big celebration. We celebrated Mitchie's birthday. She turned 20 but we didn't do anything big. It was just the three of us, Jason and Lisa, Nate and Ally then my parents. We all had a nice dinner in town to celebrate. She was starting to show as she was 3 months along but she looked amazing. The press knew but we didn't care they would've find out soon anyway. However the press wasn't always around us now as we were out of the music scene for the year.

May turned out to be a good month as well. The first week Sarah finished grade 7 with honour roll marks and was even offered the chance to be done with Grade 8 in the next semester to start grade 9 work earlier. She politely declines as she wanted to take her time and enjoy the time with us and everything as well. We were very proud of her. In the middle of Sarah we celebrated her 13th birthday which was a big deal. We invited some of her friends from the orphanage and it was a lot of fun.

That summer we went to South Carolina and spend it in a condo on the Atlantic Ocean. It was the three of us and we had an amazing view of an amazing beach. Mitchie was glad for air conditioning in the beach house we rented as sometimes the heat was too much being but she wouldn't have changed it. The rest of the gang flew out for my 23rd birthday and we all celebrated on the beach behind the house. It was a lot of fun. Mitchie kept teasing me that I was old but a kept reminding her she was only 3 years behind which would make her groan. We would always tease each other like we use to when we met and it brought back some really good memories.

Finally the summer was over and we went back to our apartment. Jason and Lisa moved into an apartment closer downtown to be near more of the city life. We were happy for them and they were starting to plan for a wedding. Nate stayed in Santa Barbara as Ally was still in school for her third year. They came and visited at least once a month. Nate took up a job to teach a couple of kids as a vocal couch 2 days a week for an arts program. It was something to keep him busy. They were starting to get more serious every time we talked to them. We were sure that soon enough they would eventually get married, we could see them together for the rest of their lives.

It was the first of November at 5:30 in the morning when our first son was born. Sarah came to the hospital with us and waited. She called my parents who came as well. They were so fascinated with the little boy. He was 6 pounds and 5 oz. He was so very tiny and it was indescribable. The first time Mitchie held him we both cried and we cried when I held him to. We named him Mason Joseph Gray. We had decided if it was a boy that would be the name.

My parents were starting to spoil him rotten after he was a week old and we loved having him at home with us. Sarah stayed with my parents for a week for some sleep as we were sleep deprived but she came over to see her little brother almost every day. The end of November Ally and Nate came for the holidays and to spend time with Mason. Ally and Mitchie had so much fun with him. It was amazing having a little boy. The, papers announced we had our child but there was only one picture and we weren't willingly giving them any. We would sometimes tweet a picture of us and him but we photo protected the pictures so no-one could copy and paste it or save as. Sometimes the news would show the tweet on their computer but not much, plus we didn't mind showing him off a little.

After Christmas we decided to take the next 6 months off as well. We wanted to do all we could with Mason and see him grow up for a while. It was 2013 and we would be married for a year, have our first child and we had Sarah in our care. Our family was made up of four people and we would not want it any differently.

That spring we started clearing out a spot for a house of our own. Mitchie and I helped design it. We had purchased a few acres of the forest that is at the edge of the gated community. We would be putting a long laneway attached to one of the roads into the forest a bit that would be where we are building our house. We would have a gate blocking off the laneway and the gate of the community would still be joined.

It was the end of June when it was done and we moved in. We all loved the place and we sold our apartment. We repainted our bedroom in the apartment so no-one knew how personalized it once was. Our house was huge. It had a basement, a main floor, a second, a third and then a half a floor that we made especially for Sarah; it was her own special apartment type thing. I'll explain it by floor it would be easier that way.

The basement had a full bathroom and a fully decorated guest room we made up. There was also a den we made. It had a couch with a pull out bed. It had a TV and a desk that we could work at. It was mostly just to have and if I or Mitchie wanted some time alone we could go there as well. We also made a small part of it a dance studio with a top of the line stereo system, a hard wood floor and a wall with mirrors for Mitchie and Sarah to practice.

The first floor had an amazing kitchen with high class equipment. There was a gran living room for formal occasions with a gorgeous fire place. There was a dining room and another family room where we had a TV and some game systems we could play. We had a small breakfast nook where we could sit in the morning. The one side was all windows where the sun would shine in. We had blinds for privacy as well not that anyone would be lurking in our backyard but with celebrity status you can't be too careful. We also had a powder room on the first floor.

The second floor we had another movie room. We had a few rows of leather couched on risers and a huge projection onto the one wall like a theater. Another room on the second floor was an office. We had two desks with Two Apple Macs on them. We had our laptops as well but the desktops where to use sitting at the desks. We had two guest bedrooms on the second floor that might eventually be rooms if we have more kids. There were also 2 full bathrooms on that floor. The final room on that floor was a gym. We had a treadmill, weights, yoga mats and a bicycle. We wanted a gym since we couldn't go out and run a lot since we have mason we would get our exercise this way and still enjoy it.

The third floor had the master bedroom with an on-suit bathroom for me and Mitchie. It had 2 sinks, 2 showers and an amazing Jacuzzi tub. We had a door that led to a small room on the side and we turned it into a huge closet that held both of our things, we were glad everything fit, we weren't sure if it was quite big enough but it was and we still had a little bit more room. We had a balcony where we could sit and beside the balcony was a small built in ladder to the flat part of the roof which we had made, that was for our starry nights, it was something really important to us. There was 4 more room on this floor. One was Mason's which we did in blue now and set it up. He seemed to enjoy it better than the green one that was at the apartment. The other 3 rooms were just blank rooms for now. We were hoping to turn them into other rooms for future children that we hope to have.

There was then a staircase at the end of the hall that led up to a small section of the house. It was a fourth floor but it only took up a corner of the house. It was Sarah's own little apartment. You walked up and it opened to a small living room. There was 2 love seats a recliner with a TV, a blue-ray player, a Wii and an Xbox. There was a small hall and you walked down to a big bedroom that she helped design. She was happy with it. She had her own bathroom with a tub and a shower which she wanted. She was after all a teenager. She really loved her privacy and she was growing. She will also want to hang out with friends soon. She joined a soccer league as and a dance class and has been making friend. She also had a closet that was full with some clothes we had bought her recently for the summer weather.

We all loved the house and it was amazing. The outside was good as well. The backyard had an amazing patio with a BBQ pit I will use a lot. We had a nice in-ground pool Sarah would for sure get a lot of use out of. We also had a huge space of grass with a few big trees providing shade and enough area to play some sports of having some picnics as a family. We had a 4 car garage. We had the two Camaro's then we had an SUV when we all four travelled together which has been happening and we loved that.

The other building looked like a garage but it was a fully equipped recording studio. Mitchie and I were starting to work this summer and Savannah and others could come and work as well as we would go downtown day or two of the week. The guys were ready to also get working and they would come here to work with me as well. The studio had a place where Mason could play as well so we could watch him well we worked. On the odd occasion thought Sarah would watch him she sometimes liked doing that.

The summer went by rather fast. Sarah enjoyed her soccer and dance programs. She sometimes hung out in the studio listening to us work or she would practice dancing in the house and just hang out. She also was hanging out with some friends, and we were happy about that. She was enjoying meeting other children who didn't go to school either but others that did as well.

In September we were fully back into the swing of things. Mitchie and I were working on writing songs and recording a few things. We weren't releasing anything until probably next year. Sarah was back in school and we loved looking after Mason who was crawling everywhere and keeping us quite busy. We spent family time when we can and we also see each other at least every day. We are still up three times a night before 6am with mason but we take turns. One night I will get up twice and the next I will get up once and Mitchie would do the opposite.

It was the last week of October when a few things changed. I was so happy about it and so was Mitchie. We told Sarah but we were just keeping it between the three of us. We were going to tell the others on Christmas as we had other things to focus on as well. This secret was a week before Mason's first birthday we found that Mitchie was about 5 weeks pregnant.

Soon after that we celebrated Mason's first birthday which was exciting. We invited our family and friends and some other parents with children that lived in the community. We wanted Mason to have a bit of social life as well. Half-way through Mitchie started getting morning sickness and it was difficult, more so this time so we were doing the best we could to keep it hidden.

The second week of December we were all getting into the Christmas spirit. The last few weeks between being sick and together with the family me, the boys and Mitchie got together and recorded a Christmas album which we released. There were 8 songs and we played it around the house constantly, I was finally get sick of it.

That Christmas Mitchie and I spent the night in our house with Mason and Sarah. We also had our own Christmas morning together. We then made our way to the other house to celebrate with everyone else and have our dinner. Ally and Nate spent a night in a hotel so they could have their own private Christmas as well. Jason and Lisa had spent the night in their apartment and joined the following morning. It was amazing seeing all of us have our own families and then all join and have all our families together as one big one.

I didn't notice it right away but Mitchie did. We were all there and Mitchie suddenly screamed and ran over hugging Ally as they both jumped up and down. The reason was the night in the hotel wasn't just to be alone. Mitchie immediately noticed the gorgeous ring on Ally's finger. Nate had proposed but that wasn't the only significance of the hotel. His parent's weren't thrilled but Ally now held Nate's purity ring on her finger and we were a happy for both of them.

It was our news that caused a stir but we hadn't told them the way we originally planned to. We were going to tell them after dinner sitting around the fire but that didn't happen. We were all walking into the dining room the food smelling amazing. However Mitchie's body didn't find it as appealing. She was off running to the bathroom in a hurry. I followed her and gathered her hair pulling it back as she was sick. She rinsed her mouth and hands locked we made our way into the dining room. There was concern she was sick but my mom looked at us like she knew already. My mom obviously guessed but yeah so we told everyone who was also happy for us.

It was now 2014 and we celebrated our third anniversary together. We went to a bed and breakfast were we cuddled and watched movies and also her pregnancy hormones that wanted sex took over a little but we left those details to ourselves. It was early January when we got some exciting news. It was her 3.5 month ultra sound. She had her 3 months and everything was normal but what we didn't know was there had been another baby hiding behind the one, so yeah we weren't having a baby we were having two.

We were a little shocked and excited. Mitchie felt a little stressed at first but soon calmed down. We started getting excited and took off work so we could have the babies and we would be really busy with two newborns and Mason who would be going into his terrible twos. We decided that for the rest of this year and the next year we would be focusing on our family and not so much on our music. We both always sing and write and even sometimes record in the studio but now it was just for fun.

When we reached her 5 months the beginning of March I joined her for her ultrasound and we had the chance to find out the sex of the babies. We had talked about it and at first Mitchie didn't want to because she really wanted a girl. She was happy with boys too but she really wanted a girl and she admitted that she might be a bit disappointed. I wanted a girl too but no matter what we would have 3 children by then end of June. Well we were there, at the appointment, Mitchie smiled seeing the babies and at the moment we decided we wanted to know the sex of our twins so the doctor told us. We were expecting twin girls. That definitely made Mitchie beam and I couldn't help but to kiss her passionately as we were so happy.

Sarah was almost hysterically happy about it. She was clapping and all excited that she would have 2 little sisters along with Mason. She loved Mason and that was nice. Sometimes as Sarah was now 14 she would watch Mason and me and Mitchie would sometimes go on a date, which was nice.

Nate, Jason and I with Mitchie's designs prepared two nurseries for the twins. Mitchie convinced us that everyone needs privacy especially when they are older or even younger. Mitchie convinced us to give them their own rooms so we agreed. So 2 of the extra rooms on the floor were transformed. One was pink and the other was purple.

It was April when we decided on names for the babies. Then we decided to place letters on their doors. Sarah already had one of hers that she made for an arts project at school. She actually got to carve it out of wood and painted it her favourite colour yellow, the colour of her room. Therefore we bought wood letters and Sarah offered to paint them for us.

So on the door of Mason's room there was a blue M. It looked really good on the door and Sarah definitely was an artist in many different ways. She painted it going with the grain it just looked amazing. The purple room we had a purple K on the door. We decided on the name Kenzie. The funny thing was Mitchie thought it was perfect when we found out what it meant. It meant descendant of the handsome man and well apparently I was handsome in her eyes. I just loved the name and it was fairly unique. The pink room had a pink C on it. We had took a while finding a second name we wanted. I stumbled upon it on a baby names site one night. We would name our second little girl, Carabella. Mitchie loved it because she wanted one of our girls to have a name that we could call her Ella for short. The name meant pretty face which we were sure would work too. We didn't really decide what name would be for the first baby to come or the second we would decide when we saw them for the first time.

Mitchie was now 22 and it was scary to think in August I would be 25. I didn't mind because we were growing up together. We thought even though our career was demanding we wanted to have our children earlier then later in our live so we would have a lot of time to watch them grow up, fall in love, get married and have children of their own.

We did one interview at a radio station explaining our reasons for yet another break form our music. We explained we wanted to spend more time with our family as it was growing and how we didn't want to miss many of the small moments we would always want to have with our children. Their first time siting up and rolling over and everything like that. They asked if it felt weird and if Mitchie was okay with having 3 kids after just being 22 and so young. She said it didn't matter that she was young. That when god was ready for us to have children we would and he wanted us to have them now, when we were younger and family always came before careers. Something we both firmly believed in.

In May we celebrated Sarah turning 15. She wanted to go to Disney World in Florida. Mitchie had never been as we have only been to the one in California but apparently all the MAGIC happens in the one in Florida. We decided we would go. Mitchie was still able to fly but we only went for 3 days because Mitchie was due soon. No matter what Sarah was still happy and excited.

She and three of her really good friends she met from Dance and soccer came with us to Disney World. Their parents didn't mind as they were all really responsible and they were old enough to explore the parks by themselves if Mitchie and I wanted to rest. We were excited to bring Mason as well. We would mostly be with him on the smaller rides.

We had a great time and came back home finishing everything up to get ready for the twins. Sarah had already finished grade 9 and well she hung out with her friends she also helped us get ready. She was in a full time dance class through the year at a competitive level. She really could dance like Mitchie and she definitely enjoyed it.

It was June 19th when we went to the hospital as Mitchie went into labour with the twins. Sarah stayed at home with Mason. It was 2:46 the following morning, the 20th when our first baby girl was born. She was placed in my arms as Mitchie started delivering our second baby girl. It was around 3:02. The first baby girl in my arms was named Kenzie. Our second baby girl that was placed in Mitchie's arms was Carabella. They were so precious and tears were slipping down my cheeks as I sat beside Mitchie as we held our babies. It was another unimaginable experience. I knew Mitchie felt the same with her own tears as well.

My family came the next morning after picking up Sarah and Mason and came to see our children. Nate and Ally came as well as Lisa and Jason to see them. It was a couple days later when we got to go home. The babies were so adorable I couldn't get enough of them. We were busy with them but we made time for Sarah and Mason as well trying to be as fair as we could. Two babies where definitely a lot harder than one but we managed.

That August Mitchie and I left Mason with Sarah and the twins with my parents and we went out for dinner to celebrate my 25th birthday. We went to this amazing restaurant that was new in Santa Barbara which I had no idea that we were going to. Mitchie drove and we planned to stay overnight at a hotel as well. My parents were at our house to watch the girls. It was nice to have a night that was just for the two of us. The dinner was amazing and Mitchie had booked a suite at the hotel

I'm not going to deny that we did make love that night which we hadn't done for a while. It wasn't something we normally did with the kids down the hall. I mean we did make time every once in a while plus it wasn't something we did just to do it. We treasured every time we made love together, to us it was sacred.

August went by fast and fall started during September. Fall was always a beautiful time of year. Sarah started grade 10 tutoring a long with still dancing. She said it was something she really wanted to pursue when she was older. Mitchie definitely rubbed off on her.

Ally was now finished school and she was teaching at a dance studio full time in Santa Barbara where she lives with Nate. They actually bought the house from Mitchie and renovate it a little for their liking. Nate was still writing for some artists as well as keeping some for a new album when we started to do so.

In October we joined everyone at the wedding for Jason and Lisa. They finally got everything settled and married and they would soon be trying for kids as Lisa definitely wanted at least one as well as Jason. It was hard to picture him as a parent but I was certain he would make a great dad one day.

In November we celebrated Mason's second birthday. He was running, walking and climbing everything he could. He was definitely becoming a little rascal and kept us quite busy but it was always fun. He was talking now. He was starting to form some sentences. He knew 4 words he uses a lot. Dada which was his first word followed by mama. He also knows no which comes out of his mouth quite a bit more than the word yes. My parents says he was just like me and Mitchie kept teasing me that it would be hell to pay when he was older but she was joking as was I.

That December 2 days before Christmas we found out Lisa was expecting they like us wasted no time. They were very excited as she was constantly glowing as Mitchie did in both her pregnancies. Nate and Ally announced that they were getting married the following summer and wanted to get married on the beach. It wasn't going to be a small wedding and Nate agreed. Ally didn't want a big to-do but we knew the day for her and Nate would be her perfect Fairytale. Like Mitchie she was easy to please, and didn't ask for much. Mitchie had always dreamed of the Fairytale wedding as did I so that why she got hers so traditional and white.

In the year 2015 not much actually happened. It was pretty relaxed we all did different things with our own families. Lisa and Jason went on a vacation to Texas for a while where Lisa was born and lived till she was 5. They visited her grandparents and other relative before they came back to have the baby. Mitchie turned 23 and we didn't feel older with our birthdays just felt like we had more time to be in love then we ever though manageable. We did have some arguments but never full on fight.

We were together forever, like we always said. In May Sarah turned 16 and we took her to get her drivers permit and signed up for Driver's Ed to wait the six months before she could get her licence. She was happy to learn how to drive and Mitchie and I promised her a car once she got her licence, one of her choice.

It was the end of June when we made the trip up to Santa Barbara for Ally and Nate to get married. The twins were a year old and both starting to walk and run it was fun times chasing after them. The wedding was beautiful. Jason was the best man as Nate was mine and I was Jason's but we both stood for him. We thought it would just work out that way. Mitchie was the maid of honour then Sarah and one more of Ally's friends were the bride maids. The wedding was set up behind the house on the familiar beaches.

They decided that because of their careers and that Ally was dancing they would wait a while to try for children as she wanted to get a few more years of dancing in. It was July 30th when Lisa had her and Jason's first baby. It was a baby girl they named Alyssa.

That August I turned 26 and Mitchie and I decided to try for one more child probably our final child. We wanted an even number so we had no middle child scenario. We had 3 so now one more and we decided we would be done having children. We were happy with four. We had also been talking with the record label we were signed at and decided the in 2017 Mitchie and Connect 3 will be releasing albums and probably do a tour or two. We were happy with that.

We were happy to celebrate Mason's third birthday and he was becoming a good toddler. Finally out of those terrible twos that was an interesting time and fun to know the twins will be there next June. Christmas time we stayed at our own houses this time. It was the 27th of December when we all got together for a huge turkey dinner with all of us. We just all wanted Christmas with our own families and their parents didn't mind they thought it was good and we definitely enjoyed it.

It was the 31st of December when Mitchie got sick and we found out we were once again pregnant and we were happy we were now expecting our fourth child. We were ready to have another child and then continue our singing for a few more years.

That changed in February when we found out once again we would be having twins. It was so weird. There are no twins we were aware of in our genes but this is our second pair. We didn't mind of course I would just tease Mitchie saying we would have to try for one more and only one next time. We decided to wait a few years after these two were born though.

We found out at the end of April after Mitchie's 24th birthday we were having a boy and a girl. We didn't take long to decide on colours and names. The only thing was we ran out of rooms upstairs we would have to put one of our children on the second floor. We then decided the twins would Share for the first year or two before we would have different rooms just so all our kids were still close to us. We decided on green as it was a neutral colour and we already had a yellow room for Sarah and she deserved to have that to herself. She got her licence and we bought her a 2016 range rover in a nice black that she really wanted. It was weird seeing a tiny girl drive a huge vehicle but she absolutely loved it. It helped us as well as now she could drive to her dance competitions although we would go to as many as we could. Sarah was also getting ready to go into grade 11 tutoring. She actually joined this program where they go to a small facility like a school with other children that had private tutors and some of her friends from dance joined and they had more social time this way.

We celebrated my 27th birthday and now I really was feeling old but I didn't mind. We had our children and we were happy plus it was going to happen. The twins were two and as adorable as ever. The real fun came September 5th when Mitchie went into labour with the other set of twins. It was about a week early but we didn't panic and headed to the hospital. The labour was easier and only lasted 5 hours until we were sitting on the bed together with our other set of twins. Our second boy Joshua Bryan Gray and our third girl Larissa, and we were so happy.

That November Mason turned four and the following September he would start school. We were planning to do a tour in the next couple of years maybe two and decided for the next three years we would focus on our family but our music as well. Mason was going to be a part of a private school. All our kids would join it however as we were on tour Mason and probably the girls for their first year of school a private tutor in association with that school would travel with us. There wasn't a lot for kindergarten basic skills but we still wanted them to develop those years.

The year 2017 was a good year. We started working again on music. My mom and dad actually looked after the kids for us. They offered to do so we didn't have to find day care although we would've but my mom was really set on watching them so we let her. We did a lot of work at our recording studio but every third week we went into the city to work on it.

In April, actually on her 25th birthday Mitchie released her third album. The first was me, myself and time then the deluxe addition. This one was called here we go again. It was a title that worked for her starting up her career. The song was just what she came up with and had nothing to do with me. She had fun making some videos for the songs as well as continuing to work on another album. The boys and I as connect 3 released an Album in September. It took us a bit longer as we made 20 tracks for this album we just had so much to say.

Sarah was 18 and started her grade 12 by then. The girls were now 3 and Josh and Larissa turned 1. Mason soon then soon turned 5 and had started kindergarten tutoring which he seemed to enjoy. Mitchie had started working on another album as I started writing for another one me and the boys wanted to come out with. We had finally decided and announced in the middle of December that next summer we would be going on a tour around North America for a few months.

Christmas was fun and exciting with the kids getting older. Alyssa was getting to be adorable as well. We all got together on the 26th to exchange presents and it was a really busy house, busier then I think it has ever been.

The beginning of 2018 was really busy. Mitchie released another album in March before her 26th birthday. The boys and me we released one in May a week before we headed on tour. Sarah graduated her high school tutoring and they had a prom for the program she went to. She was now dating this guy named Adam. He was nice but she decided that she was coming on tour but he promised he would visit. She really liked him.

She was joining us as a dancer for Mitchie's routines. Mitchie was happy about that. Sarah could use practice because for choreography and dance she was accepted to Julliard for the next year. She deferred to start in January and the school agreed. Mitchie was really proud of her as was I.

Lisa still did the pictures and started working on lighting now as Caitlyn was with another band doing other things which we didn't mind at all it was better that way. Lisa was therefore joining us and so was Ally. Ally was the choreographer for both our dances and Mitchie's. She however dances with Mitchie's dancers. Nate didn't mind plus Ally and Mitchie always had fun on stage together dancing and singing.

All three of us had our own busses. Sarah and Mason stayed with Ally and Nate as they said it was fine since they had big bus. Josh, Larissa, and Carabella also known as Ella to us and Kenzie all stayed on the bus with Mitchie and me. Jason, Lisa and Alyssa then had their own bus. Mine, Jason and Nate's parents came. They helped manage us.

The summer was amazing. The twin's third birthday was fun on the road. We stayed in the cities 2 nights. One for a connect 3 concert and one for a Mitchie Torres concert like we had before. We both had our own opening acts and we were happy with the fan base we still had and that was still growing. Our fans really were the best.

We arrived back home after the tour in October. We took a break from tour and got settled back in at home. We did the jingle ball parade at Disney land. Which was a lot of fun, and we all sang Christmas songs as others did as well.

The following year was now 2019 and it was insane everything we have been doing. We announced a European tour we started in July that went to November. It was long because we also did South America and we went to Australia as well. That tour had to be one of the best full of memories.

Sarah came to some of the concerts with Adam who she had been with for a while. They were pretty serious and we were happy for them. She was doing amazing at Julliard and was moving into an apartment that fall with Adam who transferred to NYU for his program, which I still don't understand.

That December was our holiday and it was fun. The Christmas was amazing with everyone and everything was finally falling into place. It was that February when all four of us sat down with other loved ones and made a tough decision. We were leaving our careers for our family. We had a great run and would forever remember it but we had other and more important things to worry and work on now. It was going to be hard but we were all determined.

Connect 3 and Mitchie Torres leave there music career behind. Those were headlines for a month. We had press conferences and interviews and explanations why we were doing so. We announced a final farewell concert tour. It's what we had to do to thank our fans. We planned 10 concerts before we ended it. We were doing one in Australia, and one in South America. We were doing two in London, two in Toronto, two in New York and two in LA. We started in the summer because we did one day where we both did a full set and an encore with all of us. They had all sold out and we were so thankful for our fans. This tour had the most members of all our tours and a huge production.

I smile watching Mitchie sing gift of a friend. We are in the final concert of LA, where we are ending the tour. It would most likely be our last concert ever. Probably not our performance, we may have some award shows to still go to. I couldn't even dream we would have got this far it has been amazing and none of us would trade it. All of us where at the edge of the stage watching her like they had all watched us just a couple hours ago. The fans were crazy every seat and standing room was taken up every concert of this tour had been sold out.

The video she was playing was the gift of a friend video she filmed with Sarah and Ally and it was amazing seeing all their smiles. Mitchie ended the song and started singing me, myself and time her final song before I was to go on. I started getting my wire's set up as did the guys.

We didn't release any other albums after the 2 we did in 2018 and 2019. I was 31 now and Mitchie was 29. I was almost 32. We also found out two weeks ago Mitchie was expecting our 6th and final child, we decided we were done with having children now and to focus on the 7 we have, well 7 including Sarah. We were glad she was able to finish our final concert though. We however our releasing one more album in a week or two, all 4 of us did it. It is a cd of duets we all worked on.

Mitchie is just about done her song and then me and the boys go out and sing 5 duets, she then closes the show and we do an encore and we are done. It is really overwhelming and there has already been tears shed today.

I smiled seeing her finish and grab my microphone and smile at the guys ready for our introduction.

"You guys have been amazing. This concert is a big deal for all of us and we hope you feel the same way. You fans have been amazing to all of us so I can't end this concert without a few more songs with who helped me. So help me welcome the boys of Connect 3, Shane, Nate and Jason" She shouted and I smiled as we all ran out and joined her with hugs.

"First we are going to sing a new duet that is coming out on the album in two weeks. Jason and Nate have provided music and I sing with Mitchie" I said and people cheer.

"This one is called Two is better than one" Mitchie said and I smiled as we got into the song and sang. We then sang one called we'll be a dream which we really loved.

"This next song everyone is one we wrote for two people really important to us" Mitchie started and it was song we wrote for Sarah and Adam when they were in a fight "Everyone even couples get into fights, we still do and still will. This song is how everything can go wrong but nothing changes. Everyone has to realize these things before they do anything rash. We are filming a video for it in a few weeks. All our fans who fight with loved ones or boyfriends and girlfriends, this is all for you as well."

"After all I know I wouldn't change a thing" I say smiling and I take my position as does Mitchie and we start singing the song.

This stage had three cat walks that joined to form a square. We both started at one of the end ones at walked to end and turned walking on the towards the one joining in the middle holding hands singing the final choruses on the center cat walk. This was a really heart fell duet we felt really song about, it was called wouldn't change a thing and Sarah and Adam called it there song. They really loved it and it helped them realize they could get through the fight they were in.

After we finished there was tons of applause. We then song a song called on the line which was about fights and not blaming each other there was tears when we had first sang this song together. We finished and I introduced our next song. "This next song is one we really like. It is our first single and comes out tomorrow from our duet CD. We filmed the video and we will play it behind us well we sing. It's how the small things can start so many things as me and Mitchie know. It is a metaphor of something like our relationship one thing leads to another and all snowballs together. We hope that you all enjoy it. It was one of our favourites we wrote for the CD. Here is make a wave" I said and smiled. Mitchie and I beside each other took a deep breath and started are song as the video played behind us.

_They say the beat of a butterflies wings,  
Can set off a storm the world away  
What if they're right and the smallest of things  
Can power the strongest hurricane  
What if it all begins inside  
We hold the key that turns the tide_

Just a pebble in the water (ohh)  
Can set the sea in motion (ohh)  
A simple act of kindness (ohh)  
Can stir the widest ocean  
If we show a little love  
Heaven knows what we could change (oh yeah)  
So throw a pebble in the water (oh yeah)  
And make a wave, make a wave  
Make a wave, make a wave

The single joys that you take and send  
And reach out your hand to someone in need (help somebody)  
Don't fool yourself and say you can't  
You never know what can grow from just one seed (yeah)

So come with me and seize the day  
This world may never be the same

Just a pebble in the water,  
(Just a pebble in the water)  
Can set the sea in motion,  
(Can set the sea in motion)  
A simple act of kindness (ohh)  
Can stir the widest ocean  
(Stir the widest ocean)  
If we show a little love,  
(If we show a little love)  
Heaven knows What we could change,  
(Heaven knows what we can change)  
So throw a pebble in the water,  
(So throw a pebble in the water)  
Make a wave, make a wave  
(Make a wave, make a wave)  
Make a wave, make a wave (Yeah, yeah)  
(Make a wave, make a wave)  
Make a wave, make a wave  
(Show a little love and make a wave, seize the day)  
Heaven knows what we could change (Oh, oh)

So let's show a little love  
You never know what we could change  
So throw a pebble in the water  
Make a wave, make a wave  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh...

We finished and the applause was amazing. I loved this song and I was happy people liked the video to "Thank you all so much, we will now let Mitchie close the show take it home love" I say kissing her quick and running off stage with the guys after a quick wave.

"How did you all like that" She asked and I smiled as the cheers rang out. "Alright I have two more songs for the night. The next one I am singing is long live I hope you all enjoy it." She says and people cheer as she starts singing it. She loved singing this song and I loved hearing her sing it. This concert was the best way to end it no doubt.

"Okay my next song is quite sad. I am thanking all of you for all the support and for letting me having this opportunity of singing for these years. I am singing this alone but I know we all feel this way, so thank you so much, this is I'll always remember you" Mitchie says and the music plays as she starts to sing.

_I'd always knew this day would come_

_We'd be standing one by one_

_With our future in our hands_

_So many dreams so many plans_

_Always knew after all these years_

_There'd be laughter_

_There'd be tears_

_But never thought I'd walk away_

_With so much joy_

_But so much pain_

_And it's so hard to say goodbye_

_But yesterday's gone_

_We got to keep moving on_

_I'm so thankful for the moment_

_So glad I got to know you_

_The times that we had_

_I'll keep like a photograph_

_And hold you in my heart forever_

_I'll always remember you_

_Na, Na, Na ,Na_

_Na, Na, Na ,Na _

_Na, Na, Na, Na_

She now has tears streaming down her face. There is no eye backstage that is dry as we are crying too. I look to the audience and they are crying too. Mitchie is struggling with her words so I stand up and walk out to her taking her hand and rubbing her back as she keep singing and I smiled a people awe as she keeps pushing through the song. Every one of her emotions seeping into her heartfelt words she sang.

_Another chapter in the book_

_Can't go back but you can look_

_And there we are_

_On every page_

_Memories I'll always save_

_Up ahead on the open doors_

_Who knows what we're heading towards_

_I wish you love_

_I wish you luck_

_For you the world just opens up_

_But it's so hard to say goodbye_

_Yesterday's gone_

_We got to keep moving on_

_I'm so thankful for the moment_

_So glad I got to know you_

_The times that we had_

_I'll keep like a photograph_

_And hold you in my heart forever_

_I'll always remember you_

_Every day that we had_

_All the good all the bad_

_I'll keep them here inside_

_All the times that we shared_

_Every place everywhere_

_Yes you touched my life_

_One day we'll look back_

_We'll smile we'll laugh_

_But right now we just cry_

_Cause it's so hard to say goodbye_

_Yesterday's gone_

_We got to keep moving on_

_I'm so thankful for the moment_

_So glad I got to know you _

_The times that we head _

_I'll keep like a photograph_

_And hold you in my heart forever_

_I'll always remember _

_You_

_I'll always remember _

_You_

_You _

_I'll always remember you_

When she finishes she starts sobbing and I wrap my arms around her in a hug as she hugs me back. The whole audience is cheering. There are tears everywhere in the stadium though. I am also crying beside her. It's hard to be happy but I am as well as sad. It had been an amazing career for all of us.

"Thank you all so much, everyone Mitchie Gray" I said into her microphone and she lifted a hand in a wave as I walked her off stage. Together we all gave hugs and she took a few deep breaths and drank some water as we got ready for our encore.

We all walked out. The four of us, our dancers, our crew, Mitchie's band, our kids and our parents, as well as Lisa, all of us were on the stage. We sang three songs. We sang what we came here for, we all did a version of Burnin' Up and then together we all sang this is our song it was the perfect song to end it all it would forever be our song with our fans.

We stood on the stage after the concert thanking everyone and the fans. They all cheered as we all applauded too.

"First of all we all, everyone one of us want to thank you the fans, the crew and everyone you had helped up on the journey through all our tours, our breaks and our albums it has been one that I personally we'll never forget. I want to thank my parents and everyone here tonight, all the fans in the world ,my baby girl Alyssa and the love of my life Lisa" Jason said hugging Alyssa and Lisa

"I need to thank everyone as well, the fans, the crew and the dancers as well and for putting up with everything you are all seriously the best family we could ever ask for. You fans have made this possible for all of us. There is nothing we can do to thank you enough. We are all so happy we can end like this I love you all from the bottom of my heart. Ally I loved you and can't wait to grow our family" Nate says looking at Ally and hugs her

"I have loved all the moments they have all made for me on the stage as not only the wife of Nate but as the best friends of Mitchie and so much more. Sarah and I thank all of you fans as well. We thank Mitchie, Nate, Shane and Jason. Us and the dancers thank you all too with the crew and everyone thank you so much for these opportunities we love you all" Ally says

"I love you all too" Sarah says beside me as Ally hugs Nate. I just laugh smiling.

"I want to thank all the amazing fans through all these processes. We thank you all for supporting my relationship with Mitchie and welcoming her into this business with open arms. You have meant so much to us it is unbelievable. My boys, brothers from other mothers Nate and Jason I could never ask for better band mates and we will forever be in each other's hearts. The crew, my parents, Lisa and Ally the best sisters you could ever ask for. Most of all thank to the fans and the most important people in my life. My wife Mitchie and our kids, Sarah, Mason, Kenzie, Carabella, Josh and Larissa, so my family thank you all so much this was the perfect way to end it." I smile hugging the kids, who my parents brought forwards, Sarah and Mitchie. She was still in tears but got the microphone for her thanks.

I looked around as she started to talk we were still all in tears and the audience had some tears still coming too. "I need to thank all of you in the stands and standing to cheer us on as we do what we love. These 11 years have been a roller coaster but I can't complain or ask for anything better really I can't. I love you all for supporting all of us and my music and enjoying it and I hope you can take what you can from it and apply it to your life. We have recently got some fan mail and we can't thank you enough. We are starting to get back to it we will promise to do all we can. All the messages and storied bring me to tears daily like I am crying right now. I can't stop though. I'm so sad this is over but so happy to start the next chapter continuing with my family. I need to thank my friends, Ally and Lisa they are more like sisters than anything. Nate and Jason I love you guys with everything as well you two are the best brothers any one can actually ask for. Shane you are the person I blame for all this, but in the best way I cannot thank any of you, the fans and everyone on this stage enough. I love all of you and like my last song said it all I truly will always remember you" Mitchie said crying again tears all over the stage as well as the audience. Me, Nate, Jason, Ally, Lisa and Sarah all wrap around Mitchie crying to. The kids, dancers, crew and parents then leave so it's the 4 of us with Ally Lisa and Sarah. We made them stay with us. We all line up holding hands. We give two bows to the crowd and call farewell as the curtains fall closed around us.

We all stay on stage in group hug and we move backstage hugging everyone in a huge hug as we all cry back stage as people start taking the stage down. None of us will ever forget that and it has been an amazing and tear filled tour for all of us. I forgot to mention Mitchie was also releasing I'll always remember you on the duet album it was too good at saying what we all wanted to not put it on there.

The last word we uttered on stage said it all, Farewell. We said farewell and it meant everything we meant in one word. Connect 3 was over and Mitchie Torres was gone as a musician and assumed the name Mitchie Gray, my wife and the mother of the Gray family. We said farewell but our story and Smitchie will live on forever. After all we all started at one thing, it all started with Mitchie. Who knew being Alone at 18 could come to all this and mean one thing.

_FOREVER_

**A/N: You are going to have to excuse my tears. The last few sentences just got to me. It's over and I am so happy but so sad at the same time. It is my favourite story I have ever written as well as the longest. I want to say I've been buys since it's taken a long time but I think I put off writing it sometimes cause I didn't want to end it but I did and it's done. I am happy where I let them go with their life. And they will have six children the six would be a boy named Jace for those who wanted to know. I hope you guys enjoyed this world as much I did. It was an original Idea I had and I haven't found any story quite like this and I am happy you all like it. Thank you to the certain ones who reviewed every chapter and the others who reviewed once in a while. I got the most reviews on this one, most alerts, most favourites, and most hits so thank all of you so much it means the world. This is the longest chapter hope you enjoyed Shane telling the story of the ten years and ending at the present. **

**I have updated my Naitlyn one-shot so far. If you want to read it it's called first kiss. I need time for my two Smitchie one-shots but they will eventually come. I am soon starting on my other multi-chapter. I will put it up when I can and the updates won't really be fast but when I will. It's called falling over her. This is the summary.**

_Shane Gray is the most popular guy in school who has every girl falling all over him. He finds out he is flunking English, his worst subject. He has three weeks to get his grade up so he can continue to be captain of the school's baseball team. He needs a tutor, and not just any tutor the best, that's where he finds Mitchie Torres, someone he didn't know existed, but desperate times call for desperate measures, even if a nerd is involved. He never thought love could come from it_

**I hope some of you want to read it and will review and tell me what you think. I know it's like the nerd always falls for the jock but I turned it around and am excited to start it soon, but not right away. I will however post a note letting you know it's up if you want to read it. **

**Thank you all again for sticking with me through this story and enjoying all the happy and sad times of their life. The smiles and tears throughout this story have been countless and I am so glad I was able to post this and get feedback and explore this idea I had. Do any of you have a stand out moment in the story you just can't forget, one that made you smile or touched you in a certain way? This whole story touched me but my favourite part was when he made his way over to her at the orphanage and how he tells her that it was her sad eyes that drew him to her. That is all I have to say thank you all so much please read this and review, let me know what you think now that Alone at 18 is officially over.**

**~Kim**


	61. Authors Note

**Hey,**

**Sorry I haven't let you know before this. I have recently put up my new story Falling Over Her. There are now 4 chapters up. When you have time I'd love you to read it and tell me what you think. My Three one-shots I said I would write because you all got me over 500 reviews for Alone at 18 are up and you hope you enjoy those. I just want to say another thank you to all of you who have read this story and enjoyed it, hopefully as much as I had writing it. Thanks again. Here is the summary for Falling over her.**

_Shane Gray, the jock and most popular guy in school. He is getting a bad grade in English and needs a C to resume as captain of his baseball team with only 3 weeks to do so. Mitchie Torres, Nerdy girl, with an amazing boyfriend who she loves very much. Popular jock, meets the nerd of the school for tutoring with out of school tutoring sessions so they aren't seen together. It starts of as hate and turns into a friendship? One night, he sees her not so nerdy, he wants a date, does she satisfy him with one, still with a boyfriend. Friends hound him about getting a girl when he only wants one. What happens when the popular guy is just happening to fall over the nerd of school? Anything could happen after all he is falling over her._

**~Kim**


	62. Indie Camp Rock Awards

**Hey Everyone**

**Just wanted to let you know that nominations for the second Indie Camp Rock Awards are happening. I posted their profile link to my profile so go there and you can find where to go to place nominations of stories and authors you think deserve to be recognized. I was nominated last year, I have no idea who nominated me but you had no idea how happy that made me feel that someone enjoyed my stories so much. Anyway I just wanted everyone to know so you can nominate and vote for your favourite authors and stories that was nominated. I would love to be nominated for a one-shot or this story as it was my most favourite piece but I'm not asking you to do so unless you think it's worth one. Just thought as readers or authors yourself that you could give your favourite authors and their stories a nomination and votes. The nominations end June 15****th****. I hope you took time to read this and if you want to nominate do so, and if any of you are authors good luck :D**


End file.
